Harry Potter - Alteran
by Sashian
Summary: The rebirth of an entire race and society is a tall order when this and other galaxies are not safe. What is Harry to do? What he does best, jump in feet first. Rating T for some language and mentions of nudity later on. Pairings HP/HG/LL/other
1. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 1

Harry Potter – Alteran

AN – This story is completely AU, obviously since it's a cross over. I will not be sticking to Harry Potter Canon and will not mention the Wizarding world very often after chapter ten. I will try to stick to Stargate canon but as you can imagine it will diverge from canon eventually and quickly. I want SG1 to experience most of the episodes from the series. Some episode will not happen because of Harry's interactions with them and some will happen differently. Harry will be a pain in their collective rear ends though.

There is no Master of Death though the Hollows will have another purpose. That purpose won't survive long in the story. Not all Harry Potter characters will be mentioned or used. While I do like to write long backstories and I use Flashbacks way too much, I hope you enjoy the story.

Harry will have a girlfriend or two, you will find out who in chapter 3 or 4. No it's not Ginny. Some Weasley bashing.

*This is Alteran speech*

-" _Thought or thought speak"-_

-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing. I will try to stay to Stargate Cannon but it's not really going to happen. So this is all AU, Not currently Beta edited. I am uploading this as a test chapter, I have 13 written, I'll upload one, once a week, until I am caught up.

Chapter 1 – The Event

Not a sound could be heard, but in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive a boy could be seen crying. Well he couldn't really be called a boy; a young man would be a better description. The only way anyone would be able to tell the young man was crying were the tears running down his face and the red swollen eyes.

His breathing was perfectly calm. There was no sobbing, no sniffling, no sound whatsoever. He knew better than to make a sound or his whale of an uncle would find a way to make his life even more miserable, not that his life could get any more miserable. It was June 25th and he just finished the worst year of his life, if that could even be possible, he'd had some bad years. As a matter of fact, he couldn't think of any good years.

Still, to him, this was the worst by far. The year had started out bad, a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher that from the start didn't like him and in fact singled him out for punishment at every possible opportunity. He should have just kept his head down the way he was told too by the other teachers at the school. The school year just went downhill from there. He was tortured, by said defense teacher. He still bore the scars of that torture, "I will not tell lies", those words were permanently etched into the skin on the back of his right hand.

He had been ignored by the Headmaster of the school, a man that until a few days ago he had looked up to and thought of as a grandfatherly figure. There were a few bright spots during the year. His friends were there for him, he even made a few new friends. He had enjoyed teaching his group of friends Defense against the Dark Arts, since the new teach wouldn't, so they could all pass their OWL exams at the end of the year.

Then the end of the year, the nightmare, the pain, the loss that came then. His godfather was dead, the man that he had hoped and dreamed would take him away from the nightmare that had been his life. Even worse, it was his fault… If he had only stopped to think, to look at the situation and to put together all the facts. Instead he rushed in, his friends not letting him go alone. They all had been hurt too, some worse than others, but no one got away without injury and pain.

Then to come face to face with his personal nightmare again. The evil that had taken away his parents all those years ago, that had made his life a living hell at every turn. It was already too much for the young man. Then to have that evil invade his body, he wanted to die. In the end though he had fought and won against the evil, but it was just one battle, the war was still going and the evil would be back.

If it had only ended there, he thought, he would have been able to handle it. It didn't end there though. The Headmaster of his school then decided it was time to tell him a secret. It was a secret that he should have been told years ago, at least in his opinion. There was a prophecy, he had to destroy the evil or be destroyed himself. He had gone into a rage, losing control of himself, and destroying the Headmaster's office.

Now though, days later, he just wanted… "HELP!" He didn't scream it out loud. The only person that heard him, was himself. He just kept screaming that one word over and over in his mind. Part of him wanted to die, another to run away from it all. And yet the largest part just wanted help. He knew none would come though.

-oo00oo-

Thousands of miles away, something did hear the cry of the young man. Buried a couple thousand feet below the ice and snow of Antarctica, sat an outpost that had been built millions of years ago. The outpost had a long history but served only a few purposes. Its primary purpose when it was built was defense of the planet it was on, known at the time as Terra.

Then, five million years ago, its builders had abandoned the planet. A great plague was killing the builders and all other life in the galaxy that this beautiful blue planet resided in. So, the builders left the galaxy in their great city ship to find a new home. As they left they activated a device that destroyed all life in the galaxy destroying the plague along with it. The device then started to re-seed new life throughout the galaxy.

Before they left, they gave the outpost some new functions. It became a repository for all of their knowledge, fifty million years' worth. It was then shut down to wait. For five million years it lay dormant. Then ten thousand years ago the builders returned, a few of them anyway.

The outpost was once again powered up. Its repository of knowledge updated to include the last five million years that the builders had been away. They added a couple more functions to the outpost. It now had an artificial intelligence. It wasn't completely self-aware, but it could think for itself and come up with solutions to problems that best aligned with the instructions given to it by the guilders.

The builders then powered the outpost down again except for one system. It was a passive system so it didn't use much power. The outpost was told to wait until it was needed again, to listen. The hope was that the primitive humans now developing on the planet would someday evolve to a point that the outpost could once again serve a purpose and pass along the history of its builders.

The builders then left again. Some ascended to join the others that had gone before. Some journeyed back through the Astria Porta, to where the outpost didn't know. The rest stayed and integrated themselves in with the primitive humans on Terra.

It was this system that heard the mental cry of the young man. The system had heard mental whispers before this but those whispers were not enough for it to take action. This cry though was loud and clear; it was the mental evolutionary step that the outpost was waiting for.

After ten thousand years the systems in the outpost powered back up. Since it had been in sleep mode the outpost power source was still almost fully charged. That had been another thing the builders had done before leaving the second time. They had replaced its power source with a fully charge module.

As the outpost powered up, it scanned the planet. What it found was, while incredible, not what it was waiting for. The humans had evolved but they were not yet ready. Then the outpost scanned for signs of the builders. Again what it found was incredible. There were descendants of the builders and while their metaphysical powers had grown, those powers had changed in ways that the outpost didn't yet understand.

The descendants were able to directly tap into the zero-point energy of the universe and use it but they were even less evolved technologically than the pure humans of the planet. If the outpost could feel disappointment it would have. They were not ready yet.

As the outpost began to again power down to wait, it heard the cry again. That cry was what it was looking for. It scanned and found where the cry came from. A young man. The outpost scans told it that the young man was like the others, a descendent of the builders but there was something different. His DNA was over seventy-five percent Alteran. The outpost scanned the dependents again. There were several others with over 50% Alteran DNA but none even close to this young man.

The outpost then reviewed its last instructions. "Preserve our race" was the very last instruction it was given. The outpost then calculated all the options and ran scenarios.

The outpost then made a choice and in a flash of white light the young man and all of the things in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive disappeared.

-oo00oo-

The young man appeared on a gel topped metal bed in the outpost. Another white light appeared around the young man but this time, it radiated up from the bed. Before the young man could react, his body relaxed and he dropped off into unconsciousness. The artificial intelligence of the outpost then metaphorically took a step back as the intelligence of medical bio bed did what it was designed to do.

The biobed analyzed the young man's body and energy signatures. The first thing the biobed observed, was that the young man's body was malnourished and severely underweight for his cellular age. The next thing that was catalogued, were the numerous and various injuries, most of which had not received proper medical treatment. It also made note of several unknown substances in the patient's bloodstream. The last and most critical discovery, was made up of multiple foreign energy signatures, both on and inside the young man's body and mind.

With triage and diagnostics of the young man complete, the foreign energy signatures became the bio-beds top priority. As with the Alterans of the past, a person's energy signature was critical to their overall health. If an Alteran's energy became corrupted for some reason, it could lead to their death. Luckily, treating such problems, was well studied and documented.

The bio bed then started the first of several treatments the young man would need. A bright light appeared at the foot of the bed and started slowly moving up the young man. As the light moved up the bed it removed the foreign energy signatures from the young man. These energy signatures were stored and cataloged by the bio bed and the outpost computer for further study.

It was not until the white light reached the head of the young man that anything serious happened. As the light touched the scar on the young man's head, his body reacted as if he was in severe pain. His back arched and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. A moment later a black smoke streamed out of the scar with a very audible scream of its own.

The outpost scanned the smoke, it was a living energy signature but foreign to the young man's. The type of energy was almost the same as the energy it had observed from those who had ascended in the past. This energy though was corrupted somehow, like an anti-energy. The outpost decided not to capture this energy. It did however keep an active scan on the energy until it dispersed into the normal background energy found on Terra.

On the bio bed the young man's body went into shock and his heart almost stopped. The bio bed was able to stabilize him very quickly though. The outpost computer then decided that the rest of the young man's treatment could be postponed to allow his body to rest. The young man was put into an induced coma while the bio bed treated him for the undernourishment and other incorrectly healed injuries.

-oo00oo-

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the Headmaster's office, sat Albus Dumbledore. He was finally getting some time to start the repairs on his office after telling Harry Potter the prophesy between him and Voldemort. He had been busy since the end of the school year dealing with the Ministry for Magic and the outing of Voldemort to the public. That was a mess he would have preferred to have put off for another year or two.

He wanted time to teach Harry about Voldemort and his secrets before the war truly got started again. That option was now taken away. He supposed he would only have this next year to get Harry up to speed. It was a shame, Albus had anticipated that Harry would somehow survive the war but that possibility had now been taken away.

As he tinkered with one of the devices that Harry had destroyed another device on the shelf started putting out black smoke and making a hideous sound.

"What now?" Albus asked the empty office. Looking at the devise his heart almost stopped. The device was indicating that the wards on Privet Drive had fallen.

Albus stood from his desk and twisting on the spot disapparating from the office, a privilege of being Headmaster of the school and controller of the wards. Albus appeared on privet drive to find everything normal. Number 4 wasn't under attack. Pulling his wand, the headmaster performed a complicated combination of movements and spoke a long string of Latin. The wards were down.

He marched up to the door of number 4 and without even a knock let himself in. No one was home though. He searched the house from top to bottom but couldn't find any sign of Harry or the other occupants. Looking around, he found a note on the dining room table.

"Freak, we are going on vacation, don't be here when we get back."

After reading the note, Albus's shoulder drooped a little, they didn't know what they had done. The wards needed recharging but it was too late now. He would have to find Harry and bring him to the castle. The problem was Harry had destroyed all the devices Albus used to track him. He would have to hurry the repairs.

Albus then had an idea. "Point Me Harry Potter." His wand spun around and pointed south. With a twist Albus disapparated. He re-appeared on Brighton Pier, Albus did love the roller coaster, and this was as far south from Surrey that he could go in England.

"Point me Harry Potter." His wand spun around again but still it ended up pointing south. Well the only thing south of here was France. It didn't make any sense. Albus disapparated again, this time appearing back in his office. He would get Moody on Harry's trail.

-oo00oo-

While the young man was kept unconscious on the bio bed to allow his body to rest and receive treatment, the outpost computer AI started analyzing the energy signatures found on him. At the same time the computer started scans of the young man's possessions.

Many of the items transported with the young man were normal: clothing, papers, his glasses, etc. But many of the other items had strange energy signatures on them as well. The wooden stick, had three distinct energy signatures. The first matched the young man's energy signature with only a 1.9% variance. The second appeared to be part of the core of the stick. The last signature was small and located at the tip of the stick. This last signature didn't appear to belong on the stick so the computer removed it.

The next interesting thing it found were twenty-eight books. Each of the books also had the young man's energy signature on then of varying percentages. It was as if the books picked up his energy signature the more he used or read them. The computer at this point started a detailed scan of the books and their content.

Several minutes later, the computers' understanding of the energy signatures and the items found with the young man had increased enough to get a basic understanding. The stick was called a wand and was used as a focus for the energy that witches and wizards, as they called themselves, used. The AI found all of this very interesting. The Alterans had never dreamed of using their control over zero-point energy in this way.

The computer decided it needed to re-evaluate the Alteran descendants. It could at least now put a name to the young man as it was written on the inside cover of each book. Harry Potter.

The computer added the knowledge from the books into its memory. It needed more information though. A new scan was initiated of the wizarding world, focused on finding more information to help Harry.

-oo00oo-

Around the world in almost every magical community, strange things started happening, strange even to the wizards and witches of the world at least.

In Diagon Alley, the Aurors were called to Flourish & Blotts with a report that the books in the store kept disappearing and then reappearing in small flashes of white light. Other shop owners in the alley were reporting the same thing happening in their stores. Items would disappear only to return several minutes later in that same white light.

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore was urgently called to the school library where the same thing was happening. Dumbledore had rushed in to witness the strange white light taking and returning the books. He tried several wards and charms to stop whatever it was but nothing worked. He even put the castle into lockdown and raised the siege wards, even this was unable to stop the white light.

This same scene was repeating itself around the world. Schools and shops, libraries, family libraries and magical hospitals were experiencing the same strange white light with things disappearing only to be returned minutes later.

These strange occurrences continued until July 3rd, then abruptly stopped. The full ICW was convened in emergency session to figure out what had happened, but no one had any answers. The goblins of Gringotts were in an uproar as well and were demanding to know who was responsible as many vaults had their contents taken and then returned.

It wasn't discovered until later that one of every kind of potion had been taken as well but not returned. This was only discovered when reports of highly expensive and hard to brew potions had gone missing started coming in to law enforcement around the world. These reports were then sent on to the ICW who was trying to track everything but without having much success.

In those eight days the wizarding world got turned upside down. The news reports around the world of the strange white light had everyone keeping a close eye on all of their valuables.

-oo00oo-

In the dark vaulted room being used by Voldemort to hold court over his followers, things were even more chaotic. Several of his followers already lay dead at his feet, many others turned into mindless idiots from prolonged exposure to the torture curse. Very few of his followers had gotten away unharmed after being in his presence. The owner of Malfoy Manor was one of the unlucky ones.

The only people that dared to enter the room were his inner circle and even they tried to avoid it if at all possible until their lord had had a chance to calm down.

That something had been able to find and steal his possessions, though they were returned made no difference. Voldemort wanted answers and no one could give him any. He suspected a spy in his ranks but had yet to find them. That this same thing was happening all across the magical world did not matter to him in the slightest.

That somehow Harry Potter had something to do with this, as suggested by Snape, was preposterous. Snape was tortured for even suggesting it, though he managed to keep his mind for now. Voldemort thought the same as many others, Snape just needed to get over his hate for the boy. He was one to talk though, he wanted the boy dead just as much.

When it was all over he had his follows erect dozens of new wards around the manor, even adding a few of his own that were not well known and very deadly.

-oo00oo-

Back under the ice and snow, the outpost scanners and computer were working at full capacity. If the AI of the outpost could smile it would. All the new knowledge was exciting. It scanned, analyzed, cataloged, and stored all of the information it was getting into the repository.

From what it learned the Alteran descendants of the world, or wizards and witches as they called themselves, had gained the ability to directly manipulate zero-point energy. What they did with that ability was both incredibly fascinating and also extremely horrific at times. Very few besides Harry though were ready for the true knowledge of their ancestors.

The AI would wait until Harry was healed and could talk to him. The things it had found were so outside of the instructions given by the builders that other than bring Harry to the outpost it didn't know what to do. So it waited for the medical bio bed to report that Harry was ready to be awaken.

-oo00oo-

It was twelve days, July 7th, after the outpost had transported Harry Potter and placed him in a deep healing sleep that the medical bio bed reported it was safe to awaken the young man. The effects of the malnutrition had been reversed, muscle growth had been stimulated, the old improperly treated injures had been corrected, and most of the foreign substances found in his bloodstream removed.

From the knowledge gained by the AI scans of the wizarding world, Harry had love and loyalty potions in his system, both were removed. The Basilisk venom was not removed since it had already integrated into Harry's DNA, the same with the Phoenix Tears. How these would affect Harry in the future was an unknown. Nothing in the knowledge it had gained suggested this had ever happened before.

Just before Harry started to wake up the AI created a hologram of a middle aged woman with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and just short of Harry's now five foot eleven-inch height. The AI figured it would be easier for Harry to interact with the hologram at first instead of trying to explain a computer AI to him.

-oo00oo-

Harry slowly opened his eyes, he had been awake for a few minutes but after all of his adventures, he learned to pretend to be asleep until he could figure out where he was and take stock of any injuries he may have. This time seemed different though; his body felt refreshed, he didn't feel any of the normal aches and pains he had learned to live with, and he felt like a great weight had been lifted from his mind and magic. This was a new experience for him and he was hoping it would never go away.

"You are safe young Harry Potter." Said a female voice to his left. Harry didn't recognize the voice though. Harry looked in the direction of the voice, finding a woman standing there which caused him to jump off the bed.

Backing further away from the bed and this person, Harry took in what they said while looking around and trying to find his wand. "Who are you then…?"

"I am a holographic image produced from an assortment of female images. What I am is the computer artificial intelligence that runs this outpost. I heard your cry for help and brought you here. You have been asleep for twelve days while your body was healed and magical energy stabilized."

"What…?" Harry replied, not understanding half of what he was just told.

"I am not really a person Harry. I am just an image projected by the computer that runs this outpost. You were brought here because your mind cried out for help and I heard you. And because your DNA is 76.463% Alteran. You are a descendent of the race that built this place."

"I don't understand…" replied Harry. He looked around the room again. He was in a circular room with what looked like one door. The walls of the room all had a soft white glow to them. The bed he had been on was in the center of the room and was made of some kind of metal with a white gel looking top. It looked like a muggle hospital bed but different.

"Where am I?" he finally asked.

"You are in the Alteran, Terra Defense Outpost, located in what you would call Antarctica. We are one thousand two hundred and forty-one feet below the ice." Replied the Hologram. Harry promptly passed out.

When Harry woke up again he was back on the bed in the middle of the room. He took stock of himself again, he was still feeling better than he ever had before. Looking around again he found the woman standing by the wall watching him. This time he slowly sat up on the bed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out Harry. It is understandable. I am sure you have many questions. Please let me tell you a bit of history, then I will answer all of your questions." Replied the hologram. Harry just nodded his head. He was still nervous and wound up.

"This outpost was built by the Alteran race about fifty million years ago as a defense platform for this planet. The Alterans are a very old race of advanced humanoids that evolved in another galaxy. There is a lot of pre-history that I will not get into right now. They left their galaxy and traveled to this one to start a new home. Following me so far Harry?"

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"The Alterans believed in technology and they developed many wondrous things, advancing their technology further and further. Then about five million years ago, a great plague struck this galaxy and the Alterans were forced to leave again for a new home. From the billions of Alterans that live in this galaxy only a very few million survived. When they left this galaxy they activated a device that destroyed all of the life they had created here. This also destroyed the plague.

"The device then re-seed the galaxy with new life. The humans of Earth eventually developed because of that re-seeding. Still following along Harry?"

Harry nodded, he was enjoying the story and had relaxed a bit.

"Good. When the Alterans left, they had put this outpost to sleep in a way. I was powered down for five million years. Then about ten thousand years ago, a few hundred of the Alterans returned. They had changed their name to Lanteans but they were still Alteran. I was powered back up, my repository of knowledge updated, and my artificial intelligence was installed into the outpost computer core."

"It was not long after that that some those that had returned decided to ascend to a higher plane of existence and join the others that had gone before them. Some left the planet again, to where I do not know. The rest stayed and integrated in with the primitive humans that were developing on this planet. It is from those that stayed that you are descendent. I was put to sleep again but was told to listen, to one day help their descendants reach the stars again, to build the Alteran race one again."

Harry listen to the story, he didn't fully believe it, that he was a descendent of a race of aliens.

"When I heard your cry for help, your mind had taken the evolutionary step that I had been programmed to listen for. That is why you are here now." The hologram finished.

Harry just sat there for a few minutes looking at the woman. It wasn't long before he started laughing. It was almost a hysterical laughter, he found this whole thing hilarious. Only he could have ended up in this situation. It was the story of his life.

After a few minutes he calmed down enough to think. The, what did she call herself, the hologram was just staring at him, waiting.

"Ok, let's say for a moment that I believe all of this. What do you want from me? I have 76% Alteran DNA."

"76.463%" the hologram corrected him.

"Right, 76.463%. So what do you want me to do, father a bunch of kids to kick start the rebirth of the race?" Harry started laughing again. It was just too insane. He knew he must have finally cracked. His mind was gone. Maybe Voldemort had gotten to him and he had been tortured into insanity. That had to be it.

"While that would be something to look into in the future, it is not the immediate goal. While I am an intelligent computer. I am limited in what I can do by the last instructions given to me. What I want to do is give you all the knowledge of the Alteran race, you can then decide what to do and I will follow your instructions." Replied the hologram.

"So what, you're going to spend the next fifty million years teaching me everything these Alterans knew? I don't think I'll live that long." Harry gave a small chuckle. He really did think he was losing his mind.

"It will not take fifty million years, a few days at most. The Alterans were capable of directly interfacing their minds with their technology. All of their technology requires at least some level of mental interface and all of their technology is DNA locked for security. Only someone with at least 25% Alteran DNA can access and use it." Explained the hologram.

Harry was chuckling again.

Why Harry was continuing to laugh and chuckle was lost on the outpost AI. Though it did recognize that Harry had not completely believed a word it had said so far.

"Please follow me and I will show you." The hologram said as the door in the room opened.

-oo00oo-

Mad Eye Moody was not a happy wizard. When Dumbledore had asked him to track down Harry Potter and bring him to Hogwarts, he thought it might take a couple days at most. He never dreamed or even thought that twelve days later he would be standing on the very southern coast of Africa looking out toward the frozen wastelands of Antarctica.

Here he was though and everything that he used to track the boy told him that he was out there on the ice and snow. Moody was starting to think that the boy was taken there by Voldemort or a Death Eater on the evil idiot's orders. It would be a gruesome torture to be left out in that wasteland to freeze to death.

At this point Moody didn't have a choice though. He would have to find a way to get there. He couldn't disapparate there, it was too far over water and he didn't know where to disapparate to anyway. He was going to have to hire a boat to take him there, then he could continue tracking the boy.

-oo00oo-

Harry followed the hologram out of the room he had been in and down a short corridor. When he walked into the next room he had to stop. The room wasn't very large, bigger than the last room though. The walls of the room were covered in some strange writing, there were two desks with lights flashing on them, and in the center was a weird looking chair.

The chair was metal, like the bed in the first room, it had gray colored cushions and the armrests had some kind of gel looking pad at the ends.

The chair wasn't Harry's primary interest though. The writing on the walls were what was grabbing his attention.

"What are the writings?" Harry asked.

"The writings tell a brief history of the Alteran Race with a few instructions on how to use this outpost. You will be able to read it all for yourself as soon as I give you the knowledge in the repository." Replied the hologram.

"And how exactly are you going to give me all of this knowledge?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"All you will need to do is sit in the control chair. This room is the control center for the outpost. Everything can be accessed from the chair."

"Ok… Will it hurt?"

"No Harry. Your mind has exceeded the minimum required potential to access all of the information in the repository without any side effects. If, let's say one of the humans of this world tried to do the same thing, they would be able to store and use the information at first. Eventually though they would start to lose their minds to the information, suffer brain damage, and eventually die from it." The hologram explained.

"There is no chance of that happening with me?" Harry asked in a skeptical voice.

"There is a 0.05% chance that you will have some small side effects from the transfer. This is slightly up from 0.04% due to all the knowledge I added to the repository after scanning your entire wizarding world's knowledge." The hologram replied.

"Wait… What? Entire wizarding world's knowledge…?" Harry was confused by that last statement. The odds of small side effects completely forgotten by what the hologram had said.

"While you were being healed in the medical bay, I decided that I needed more information about your wizarding world after scanning the books you had in your possession. It took eight days for me to acquire, scan, and return every book and object I could from your hidden world. It was quite enlightening." The hologram said with a wide grin on her face. "What the Alteran descendants have learned to do with zero-point energy is quite amazing and in some cases very horrific." She continued.

"I am not even going to ask how you did that…" Harry knew if anyone had seen whatever the hologram did, it would put a fox in the henhouse back in the Britain. "So all I have to do is sit in the chair?"

"Yes Harry" The hologram nodded. "It will take several days to download it all. I don't want to overload you so I have broken the knowledge down into chunks. We will do a little every day until we finish or you feel you have had enough. I have left the highest mathematical and technological information for last. We will start with the basics that all Alteran children are taught, languages, history, then move up from there."

Making a decision, Harry nodded his head and moved over to the chair. He touched the armrest for a second, kind of expecting it to bite him. When nothing happened, Harry sat in the chair. As soon as he sat down the chair and the room lit up.

The computer watched as Harry sat in the chair. When the room and chair lit up it got its next surprise. Somehow Harry's natural zero-point energy was helping to power the control chair, in fact it was feeding back into the Potentia that powered the outpost. It would take a million years to recharge a depleted ZPM this way but it was still a surprise.

As the chair reclined, Harry felt himself completely relax, it felt like he was at home in the chair.

-oo00oo-

It was several hours later when Harry awoke in the chair. The AI had been regulating the flow of knowledge to Harry as not to overwhelm him.

*How do you feel Harry?* the hologram asked.

*I feel great. I understand now.* replied Harry. Harry got out of the chair and walked behind it. He extended his hand over a circle in the floor causing it to open and a pedestal to rise out of the floor. Once the pedestal fully extended up, Harry placed his hand on top of it. He had received a little more than the basic level education the computer had intended for the first lesson since Harry was taking it in so well.

*Computer, I Harry James Potter, first of the reborn Alteran race take control of this outpost and the position of High Counselor of the Alteran race. Re-designate computer name to Rose and maintain current holographic imaging. *

*Command acknowledged and accepted. * acknowledged Rose.

*Rose please perform a scan for the location of all Alteran descendants and display. *

A hologram of earth appeared above the control chair with little red dots scattered all over it. Some areas like Britain, the USA, and Europe had large concentrations of dots but still small compared to the overall population of the world.

There was one dot though that caught Harry's eye. It was very close to Antarctica and appeared to be moving closer.

*Isolate and identify the person closing in on Antarctica, please. *

*Scanning… from the knowledge obtained during my scans of the wizarding world. The person currently traveling in this direction is Alastor Moody. He is currently emitting a very low energy wave that is connecting to you Harry. I surmise that he is tracking you somehow with a Point Me spell. * Rose informed him.

*Well that's not good is it? * Harry asked rhetorically. *Please raise the outpost shields to block any future tracking and transport Mad-Eye to these coordinates* as Harry made the request he pictured where he wanted Mad-Eye in his head.

*Shields raised, transport complete. *

-oo00oo-

Moody had just gotten off the boat he had used to get to Antarctica and sent the boat and crew back. He had used a few compulsion charms to get the crew to bring him here. As he was about disapparate in the direction the point me spell indicated, he was enveloped in a white light.

-oo00oo-

In the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was going over reports he had received from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement here in Britain. He was scheduled to present their findings at an ICW meeting the next day. There was no new information about the strange white light that invaded the wizarding world thirteen days ago. No one knew what had happened, who was responsible, or how they were able to get around the all the wards.

Snape had reported that Voldemort had experienced the same thing as the rest of the world and that he had killed and tortured several of his followers in an attempt to find a spy. Snape had suggested to Albus that Potter had something to do with it but like Voldemort, Dumbledore just dismissed the suggestion. At least he didn't torture Snape for making it, he just shacked his head and told his potions professor to get over the childish vendetta he had for the boy.

The thing he found sad was the loss of the senior Malfoy. It was such a waste he thought. He would have to pay closer attention to the younger Malfoy when he returned to school.

A flash of white light had Albus jumping of his chair with is wand at the ready. Who appeared as the light faded was Alastor Moody. He wasn't going to take any chances though and fired a stunner and binding at the man.

After he had the man from the light tied to a chair he woke him. "Who are you?"

Groggily Moody answered him. "It's me Albus, you sent me looking for the boy."

"Alastor, what was the first thing you said when you were found in the trunk?"

"I said, 'get me out of here.'"

Albus nodded and released Alastor from the binding.

"How did you get here Alastor?"

"How the bloody hell should I know, one minute I'm tracking that wayward boy of yours, the next I'm standing here. All I know was that there was a flash of white light and you stunning me." Replied Alastor in a cantankerous voice. "I was all the way down in Antarctica, its bloody cold there you know, but that's where the point me spell was taking me."

"Antarctica! Alastor the last I heard from you, you were in Africa." Albus exclaimed.

"Yeah well, either the boy is out in the ice and snow having the time of his life or he was taken there. Or he could be on the other side of the planet. You know the point me only tells you the shortest direction to the target."

"The white light though, it was the same as the one I saw during the white light event. You didn't see anyone around you?"

"I was standing on a sheet of bloody ice Albus. There was no one around for miles."

Albus pulled his wand again from his sleeve, "Point Me Harry Potter". This time the wand just started spinning and didn't stop. The spell couldn't find the boy anymore.

"Maybe Harry did have something to do with the white light after all…" Albus said to himself but out loud.

"What was that Albus?" Alastor asked.

"The white light event that started just before you left, it continued for eight days, and happened all around the world. The only thing we were able to tell was that it was some form of magic but nothing like anyone has ever seen before. The diagnostic spells cast on it as it was happening showed an arithmancy so complex that even Arithmancy Masters are completely lost." Replied Albus

"And I was just thinking out loud, the disappearance of Harry, the white light event, you possibly getting close to finding him, then getting transported here by that same white light. It's all too much of a coincidence. Maybe Harry does have something to do with it all." Albus then took on a far off look.

Alastor knew Albus well enough to know that the Headmaster was deep in thought and most like wouldn't come out of it anytime soon. Alastor stood from his chair and let himself out of the office. He was going to go have a bloody drink.

-oo00oo-

Back at the outpost, Harry was having a good laugh. He didn't get to witness the outcome of transporting Moody to the other side of the planet but he could imagine how it turned out.

"Rose, I'm getting hungry, is there anything to eat around here?"

"Just a minute Harry. Why did you switch back to English?" In a flash of light, a table appeared in the room with a large assortment of food on it. As Harry walked over to the table and started filling a plate.

"I guess, since it's my native language, it's just easier for me." Replied Harry

"Very well." Replied Rose.


	2. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 2

Harry Potter – Alteran

*This is Alteran Speech*

 _-"Thought or Mental Communication"-_

-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.

A/N Due to overwhelming reviews, I have decided to give you all the second chapter today. Chapter 3 will have to wait until next week though.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

Chapter 2 – Revelations and confrontations

Harry spent sixteen hours a day in the chair for seven total days with a three-day break in the middle. Unlike the other few repositories the Alterans had left scattered around the galaxy, the outpost computer could regulate the flow of information to Harry's mind. Rose was keeping the flow of information low so as not to damage Harry's mind. Low being relative to how fast Harry's mind was absorbing the information.

The first day after sending Moody back to Hogwarts and raising the shields was dedicated to Alteran history, politics, and ethics. With that information Harry was even more dedicated to the rebuilding of the Alteran society than before, though he didn't agree with everything the Alterans did ethically, especially about helping lesser races. He was also interested in finding out the status of the four great race alliance.

He would help and protect others, it was basic to his nature after all. He wouldn't be giving out advance technology but he was going to use it to protect what he cared about. Right now that was a short list of things compared to the vastness of the universe and only included himself, his friends, and earth.

The second day in the chair was all about Alteran culture, art, music, architecture, the things that the Alterans found beautiful. They had a very rich culture outside of science though science was a fundamental part of their culture. Harry commented to Rose at the end of the second day that he felt like he had an Alteran doctoral degrees in politics, history, the arts, and culture. Rose told him that he essentially did.

She explained that while he was getting all of their knowledge, it would only come to the forefront of his mind when needed. He wouldn't be thinking about that knowledge constantly.

On the third day, Rose skipped Alteran knowledge and downloaded all of the information she had gathered from the wizarding world here on earth. At the end of the day, Harry had gotten up from the chair and walked into the room he was using at the outpost as a bedroom and didn't come out for three days. Harry had made several revelations based on the information he received that was upsetting to him. During those three days he somewhat came to terms with the knowledge and started making plans.

When Harry finally emerged from his room, he just sat in the chair and had Rose continue. That day he received his first chunk of Alteran advanced science. It would take another four days to finish the download of all that information.

In the end, Harry's mind was swimming in information. So much so he was getting a bit of a headache from it. As soon as he had that thought the solution to the problem came to him, Occlumency. While the Alterans were very good in the mind arts, the wizards of Terra had become masters of the mind arts. Granted today not many wizards or witches practiced the art but as a whole they were still masters of it.

So for the next week, Harry spent almost every waking moment practicing it. With all the knowledge he now had on the subject compared to just "Clear your mind" he got from Snape, Harry was able to find his center and his mind relatively quickly while in meditation.

He started organizing his mind and building defenses but Harry was not under any illusion that this process was going to be finished overnight, it was going to take him years to get through all the information. He did at least get a good start on it. He was able to build a good shield around his mind and at least organize everything by subject. Further organization was just going to take time. One benefit of it though was that he had slightly better control over his emotions.

-oo00oo-

July 25th

It was early in the morning toward the end of that week, when Rose woke Harry with an emergency. Harry got out of bed and walked into the control room, sleep still evident in his eyes.

"What is it Rose…?" Harry asked.

"I have detected the activation of an Astria Porta in what the humans call America, specifically at what appears to be a military base in Colorado Spring, Colorado. It is not the Astria Porta that was left with the outpost. That one is unpowered and located about five hundred yards from the outpost in an ice cave."

"How did the outpost Astria Porta end up there?" as soon as he asked the question the information came to his mind. "Oh, right glacial drift. Ok transport our Astria Porta and Clavis to a room in the outpost. We can set it up later." Harry then walked over to the command chair and sat down.

"Transport complete"

Once sitting back in the chair he accessed the outpost scanners and focused in on the other stargate. "Rose access that stargate's control and memory systems. See what you can find out. Now that it has an active connection it should be receiving data from the Astria Porta network."

"Accessing…" Rose's hologram actually flickered for a moment. "I am receiving updated network information and activity reports. Stellar drift calculations complete… The stargate network is being heavy used in a large portion of the galaxy. The American stargate is connected to a planet fifty light years from Terra. It is the closest gate to Terra."

"I am not detecting a Clavis on that military base, how are they dialing the gate?" Harry asked.

"It appears they have accessed the gates controls and connected primitive computers to it. They are bypassing some of the safety and security protocols in the gate to get it to dial and make a connection. I am not sure if they are aware of this though."

"Try gaining access to the base computer." Harry instructed.

"I have gained access." Replied Rose.

"Where did this gate come from, Terra only had one gate."

"It appears it was found buried in the Egyptian desert at an archeological dig in 1928 in Giza by a Dr. Langford. The gate was activated once in 1945, one human used the gate at that time and never returned, a Dr. Ernest Littlefield.

This is interesting, the address dialed in 1945 was to Heliopolis. How this gate got to earth is unknown, I can only postulate that it was brought here by ship, by whom I cannot say."

"Heliopolis, the meeting place of the four great races, right?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry. It appears the Americans have sent a primitive probe of some find through the gate… The Gate has shut down." Rose informed him since he wasn't paying attention at the time.

"Let's get the outpost Astria Porta powered up, then I am going to Heliopolis."

"The outpost Astria Porta Clavis is damaged and I do not have the necessary resources in the outpost to fix it Harry. You would have to access the gate mentally which you are not capable of doing yet. You need to practice Alteran mental control or wandless magic before you will be able to." Rose informed him.

"Well shit. Ok where is the Clavis that paired with the other gate?"

"I have been scanning the Giza area for it but I have not yet found anything. I will expand the search and let you know. If it is not powered, it will take me time to find it."

"Keep me informed."

"Since I detected the Astria Porta activation, I have also detected another wormhole energy signature emanating from London. This one has a 5.9% deviation from the norm and since I have been monitoring, it has not shut down."

"Show me." Asked Harry. The energy signature was displayed above the control chair along with its location. "That's the Ministry for Magic building in London." Harry then scanned more deeply. "What in Merlin's name… that's the Veil of Death in the Death Room of the Department of Mysteries."

Harry tried to think on all the information he had received about the wizarding world and there was nothing about the Veil except what the Department of Mysteries knew about it, which was next to nothing.

"You're correct Harry. There is nothing in the repository about the Veil. I can only hypothesis that it was someone's attempt at building an Astria porta with magic before the Alteran history or knowledge was completely forgotten by the wizarding world."

"So it's possible that Sirius is alive on some distant planet." Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Hypothetically yes, I would not get your hopes up though, there is something wrong with the wormhole…" Rose started to explain before Harry cut her off. Harry had leaned back in the chair and was interfacing completely with the outpost. A moment later a sensor probe was transported to the Death Chamber of the Ministry and it shot through the entrance of the Veil of Death.

Harry wasn't stupid, even with his hopes that his godfather could still be alive somewhere, he did notice what Rose was saying. This was a stable wormhole but it looked like it had never shut down. It took an enormous amount of energy to open a wormhole and while it took far less to hold it open, the requirements were still high. Where was the wormhole getting the energy to stay open? The possible answers to that question popped into his head and none of them were good. The other end could be close to a black hole or large star. The Veil wasn't experiencing time dilation though so those options were unlikely.

Before he could consider the other options the probe exited the far end of the wormhole and he had his answer. The other end of the wormhole was in a high energy subspace layer. The Alterans called it Hyperspace since it was the layer of subspace their spacecraft used to travel faster than the speed of light. Nothing could survive there, not without a shielded ship.

As his mind started to receive more detailed reading from the probe, the connection was cut by Rose. The probe had detected organic matter in the space around the wormhole exit. The organic matter was practically atomized but it was still there.

Harry sat up from the chair and without a word left the control room, tears running down his cheeks.

-oo00oo-

July 28th

It was three more days before Harry returned to the control room. He had spent most of that time meditating or working on the Clavis for the outpost Astria Porta. He hadn't been able to get it working though. He had tried directly interfacing with the gate mentally several time, he could feel the gate in his mind like an itch at the back of his head but that was it.

Rose had kept him up to date with what was happening with the stargate the American's had. They had activated it a second time and sent a team of soldiers and one civilian through it. Harry's concern centered on the atomic device they had sent with the team though. From the computer records at the base, only Colonel Jack O'Neill knew of the device and was under orders to use it if he determined there was a threat to earth.

Neither the outpost or Harry knew the current status of the galaxy, all they did know was the Astria Porta network was being used. So there very well could be threats to the earth out there. It was on Harry's list of things to find out.

It really concerned Harry when he found out about O'Neill's mental state from the medical records. The Colonel was on a hair trigger for suicide because of the death of his son, which he blamed himself for. Harry's concern was so great that Rose had to talk Harry out of going after them. He was prepared to go to America and use their gate if needed. In the end he was talked into taking a wait and see approach to the problem.

The one civilian that had been sent through the gate, Dr. Daniel Jackson, was supposed to be able to open the gate from the other side. That had not happened yet and had been expected to happen quickly. Jackson was a Ph.D. in Archaeology and linguistics. From everything they could find about the man Harry though he would be fun to talk with. The guy had some very interesting theories.

Harry was disappointed though when the stargate activated and only three of the group returned, Dr. Jackson not among them. O'Neill did return though. Rose expected some kind of report to written and entered into the computer systems at the base. They would just have to wait until then to find out what had happened.

When the report was finally entered into the computer system, Harry became even more concerned. Some alien called a Goa'uld going by the name of Ra had enslaved the population of the planet called Abydos. From the report, O'Neill had detonated the atomic weapon destroying the alien's spaceship and the gate on the planet. His report indicated that Daniel Jackson was one of the casualties.

Part of his report indicated that Dr. Jackson thought the people of Abydos were brought there from Earth. It also indicated that the Egyptian God Ra was this same alien. Harry figured there was a lot more to it then what was officially reported. This was just another problem Harry would need to look into.

This incident did indicate that there was more going on in the galaxy and that he would need to be careful when he started exploring.

The last of the reports from the military base indicated they thought the gate only went to the one location and that they were going to shut down testing. The gate was going to be left where it was for now, buried deep in the mountain base.

-oo00oo-

It was July 31st before Harry felt he was ready to deal with the troubles in the Wizarding world. He had extensively discussed his plans with Rose to the point that they had several contingencies in place if anything happened that Harry couldn't handle and that depended on what information he found out.

Harry had also been practicing some of the magic he had learned through the repository. He had used some of the knowledge to enlarge the room he was using as a bedroom and partition it off into smaller areas. He now had a bedroom, a small kitchen, lounge, and an area where he could practice the spells he thought he would need in the coming days. The British wizarding world didn't know what was coming, neither did Voldemort.

Harry walked into the control room and to one of the walls on the day the big events were to begin. He pressed a few Alteran symbols on the wall and part of it slide sideways to reveal a small storage area. He grabbed two of the device off the shelves. The first went on his wrist and was his link back to the outpost. He would be able to mentally communicate with Rose and have her transport him wherever he needed. The second was a personal shield device and went around the waist like a belt.

Neither of these devices were the most advanced examples of Alteran technology, in fact they were a few million years old, but it was the best the outpost could offer. While the returning Alterans had upgraded the outpost in some ways they had not upgraded everything. The outpost didn't have any constructors or personal Alteran Data Pads.

He would have to go to Atlantis to gain access to nanite constructors and pads. He knew where the city was, and its status as of ten thousand years ago. He could dial it up once he got the outpost gate working. There just wasn't any reason to at the moment and he had other things to do.

With the two devices and his wand on him, Harry mentally instructed Rose to transport him. In a flash of white light, he was gone from the outpost.

Harry didn't like stealing but while he was at the outpost he had needed new clothes both normal and wizarding. What Harry needed, Rose provided, even if that meant she had to transport things to the outpost from around the world, which she did. Some department stores in the normal world got a chance to experience the white light event, just as a couple magical stores got to experience it again. It was how she was providing Harry with food too.

Harry was dressed in normal street clothes, the kind you would find any kid his age in London wearing. He appeared in an alley not far from the Leaky Cauldron. He had a hat on that wouldn't look to out of place in either the normal or magical world. It covered what was left of the scar that had been Voldemort's Horcrux.

He had figured out that the scar had been a horcrux five minutes after receiving the magical knowledge from the repository. He hadn't been happy about that, not in the slightest. That had been the first revelation he had made. Another of the revelations he had was that of the love and loyalty potions. After they had been removed from his system his feelings toward Dumbledore had not changed, but his feelings toward Ginny and Ron Weasley had. He needed more information though before he dealt with them.

Harry wasn't too concerned with people recognizing him. He had put on a few inches, standing at five foot eleven and had also gained a few pounds in muscle. He wasn't wearing his glasses either. The Bio-bed had corrected his vision to perfection. The only scar the bio-bed had been unable to completely remove was what was left of the curse scar.

So anyone looking for short, scrawny, glasses wearing, scar head Harry Potter was looking for disappointment. Harry walked to the Leaky Cauldron then through to the back where he opened the portal to Diagon Alley. He didn't try to blend in nor stand out, he just walked casually down the alley to Gringotts. Once in the bank, Harry found an open teller.

"I would like to speak with an account manager, please." Harry asked in Gobbledegook. Learning languages was easy through the repository.

The teller looked a bit surprised that he had been addressed in their language though some of Gringott's wizard employees were taught the language, so it wasn't a completely uncommon occurrence. "And who should I say is requesting this meeting?" the goblin asked.

In response Harry just lifted his hat enough so the goblin could see what was left of his scar. That got the goblins attention. "Griphook" the goblin called over his shoulder. "Take this wizard to see his account manager."

Griphook ran up to Harry. "This way wizard." Then turned around and walked away at a fast pass.

-oo00oo-

Three hours later Harry left the bank walking toward the Leaky Cauldron and normal London. He was in a mixed mood. The goblins had been trying to reach him for a couple years, but had always received replies from Dumbledore saying that he was unavailable at the time of the request.

Harry found a few other things out while at the bank too. The first being that because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the age requirement, he had been emancipated by the Ministry for Magic. He had also been emancipated by Sirius in his will. So Harry was a legal adult in the wizarding world, that would have been nice to know at the end of fourth year.

Harry had Sirius's will read, he was now Lord Harry Potter Black, head of two families, one he didn't know much about and one he didn't want to be part of, well maybe not a complete part of. There were a few good apples in the bunch.

He could cause a few people in the Black family a lot of trouble as Lord but figured they wouldn't be around much longer to matter anyway. He did make a few former members happy though by re-instating them. They didn't know it yet of course. Having the will read had brought up some raw emotions again but he was able to get through it.

Between the Potter and Black family accounts he was rich. Not the richest guy in the world, not even close, but three hundred forty million galleons was a good chunk of change. In the wizarding world he was in the top five richest. The Black family contributed most of that. The Potters were doing well by wizard standards but nowhere near what the Blacks had.

He found out the Potters had two properties, the cottage in Godric's Hollow and Potter Manor in Wales, both having been destroyed in the last war. He would scan or visit them later for valuables then sell the properties. The Blacks had several properties all of which Harry was going to liquidate after retrieving any valuables. He was going to have fun kicking Dumbledore's little bird club out of Number 12.

He had his accounts reviewed and found that Molly Weasley had been moving money from his trust account to her personal account, not the Weasley family account. That was the nail in the coffin for her and the two youngest. He didn't think any of the other Weasleys had been involved though. Harry couldn't do anything about the money through Gringotts since she had his vault key and that was considered legal by the goblins.

What had really surprised Harry had been that Dumbledore was managing the Potter account very well. He had expected to find out that Dumbledore was stealing from him as well but the opposite was true. This restored a little bit of Harry's trust in the Headmaster. Dumbledore had actually increased the Potter account by six percent.

All in all, it was good news for Harry. It was going to be bad news for the goblins in a few weeks when Harry cleaned out his two family vaults and transferred all the money to a normal bank. The exchange rate, Galleon to Pound Sterling was too good to pass up. He was going to need a fake identity in the normal world soon though.

Harry had closed his trust account and moved all the money to the Potter family vault, Molly wasn't going to be getting any more money.

Harry walked through the Leaky Cauldron back out in to normal London. He slowly walked back to the alley he had used to transport here earlier and mentally request that Rose scan Hogwarts to see if the Headmaster was in his office, he wasn't. In a flash of white light, Harry disappeared.

-oo00oo-

Harry appeared in the Headmaster's office with a flash of white light. As he appeared he heard a bird call from the perch in front of him. "Hi to you to Fawkes. Now shhhhh." Harry held his finger up to his lips. Fawkes just nodded.

Harry pulled his wand and waved it in the direction of the portraits in the room, they all froze in place. Harry loved magic.

 _-"Harry, Dumbledore is heading your way."-_ Rose informed Harry mentally.

 _-"Is he in a hurry?"-_ Harry asked.

 _-"No Harry, he appears to be walking leisurely."-_

 _-"Thank you Rose."-_

Harry moved over to the corner that had the window in it. He conjured a comfortable chair with big red and gold cushions and sat down. He waved his wand again, this was a new spell he had learned from the repository. As he waved his wand, the corner and chair became shadowed. It wasn't invisibility, he could have done that too, but Harry felt this would be more theatrical.

He didn't have to wait long before the door to the office opened and Dumbledore walked in. The corner was at an angle that took it out of Dumbledore's vision as he walked from the door to his desk. Harry watched the Headmaster as he walked to his desk and sat down behind it. Dumbledore picked up some parchment and started reading it. Harry could hear him making little noises about whatever it was he was reading. "hmmmm", "mhmmm", "no". apparently Dumbledore talked to himself as he read.

"It's not love." Harry spoke out in a casual voice.

Even after watching Dumbledore fight Voldemort at the Ministry, he didn't think the Headmaster could move as fast as he did. Dumbledore was on his feet with his wand out and pointing in Harry's general direction in less than a second.

"Who are you…?" Dumbledore demanded.

"It's not love" Harry spoke again as he let the shadow fade and he became visible.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as it looked like Harry appeared out of shadow. "Harry?"

"It's not love Professor."

"Harry, where have you been?" Dumbledore said excitedly. Harry did notice that the Headmaster's wand hadn't been lowered yet even if he seemed excited and relieved to see him.

"I see you are having trouble believing that it's me, Professor. Let me alleviate your worries.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

You told me that at the end of last term and I ended up destroying your office. I am sorry about that. I'm glad to see you got it all repaired." Harry said remorsefully.

Dumbledore lowered his wand and sat back down in his chair. He didn't put his wand away though, leaving it laying on the desk in front of him.

"I'll ask again where have you been Harry, I have been very worried about you."

"Where I've been…, isn't important right now, but I will make you a deal, if you answer my questions truthfully and don't try to sidestep them, I will do more then tell you where I've been, I'll show you. I have made a few important revelations about my life in the past few weeks. I respect you Professor for who you are and your many positions. I even trust you, but only to a point. If you are honest with me, that trust will increase." Harry wasn't excited, or being emotional, he spoke casually as if talking to a longtime acquaintance but not a friend.

"Very well, Harry, I will indulge you, for now." Replied Dumbledore.

"You see Professor, that's not good enough. I am not to be indulged like you would a child, not anymore. If you cannot see fit to treat me as an adult and with respect, I will leave, I will do what needs to be done, and you will never see me again." Again this was all said casually with very little emotion.

Dumbledore stared at Harry for several moments.

Harry stared right back at the Headmaster "Professor, please stop trying to read my mind, you won't be able to."

Dumbledore broke the staring contest first. "Very well, Harry, what do you want to know?" Dumbledore didn't look happy.

"First, Professor, by your own words you knew my years with the Dursleys would be difficult. Did you know how difficult?" Harry asked, there was a bit of emotion in the question.

Dumbledore looked down at his desk for a minute before looking back up and answering. "I didn't know how difficult it turned out to be. I knew your aunt had some issues with her sister, your mother. You have to understand Harry, children are special in the wizarding world, it is inconceivable to treat a child the way she did you."

"When you found out why didn't you come get me?"

"By the time I found out how bad it was, it was too late. The wards I used to protect you required a family member. Your aunt was your closest family."

"You still could have checked on me and stepped in to make things better."

"I could have Harry but I couldn't be there all the time. I was worried that if I interfered it would only make it worse. My only hope was that as you got older, your aunt would see you were a good kid and the difficulties would stop."

 _-"I believe him Harry"-_ Rose injected mentally. _-"I am not reading any falsehood in his voice."-_

Harry sat quietly for a few minutes. He wasn't completely satisfied with the answer. Harry finally decided that Dumbledore believed he had been doing the right thing even if it did cause Harry a lot of pain.

"I don't like it Professor but I understand your choices. In the end all we are is the sum of our choices… Let me start the next question by saying you are not going to like it."

"Go ahead Harry." Dumbledore nodded.

"When were you going to tell me that I had a piece of Voldemort attached to my scar, a Horcrux?" Harry asked. This was one of the revelations he'd had. He figured it out within minutes of receiving the wizarding knowledge. Oh were the wizards of Britain in for a surprise and Voldemort should be counting his time left in hours.

"Harry how do you know about Horcruxes?" He was back on his feet with his wand pointed at Harry.

"You're worried the one in my scar has finally taken over, it hasn't, it has been removed." Harry replied casually. He definitely wasn't displaying his inner feeling on this outwardly.

"That is the only answer to how you could have come by this knowledge." Dumbledore started to cast but was stopped when Fawkes flew down and landed on Harry's knee. Fawkes chirped at Harry.

"Yes, it's gone…" Harry stared at Fawkes as he replied.

Fawkes just started chirping at him, it almost sounded like laughter.

"I haven't decided yet… he's still pointing his wand at me… oh, come on you know I could… I know… I should just… what stop laughing… yes it's going to be funny… you want to watch… Ok, OK… I still have questions…"

"Harry?" this was Dumbledore who had been watching and listening to the one-sided conversation.

"Just a second Professor…"

Fawkes started chirping again after being interrupted by the Headmaster.

"You want to what…? Really…? ok you can come… yes it's going to be fun… I don't know yet… We'll just have to look around…"

"Harry!" Dumbledore interrupted again.

Fawkes gave one more chirp causing harry to start laughing before flying back to his perch.

"Sorry Professor, Fawkes had a lot of questions."

"You can understand Fawkes?" asked Dumbledore as his wand literally slipped from his hand onto the desk.

"Yes professor, you could to if you just listened." Harry chuckled.

"I listen to him all the time…" Dumbledore replied.

"Do you Professor? You listen with your ears but do you listen with your magic?" Harry asked. Fawkes just started laughing. "You should try it sometime. He is a bit of a chatter box." Harry teased. Fawkes just gave an indignant squawk.

"I've had to listen to him for years…" the sorting had interjected from the shelf near the Headmaster's desk. "I can't get him to shut up most of the time."

Another indignant squawk from Fawkes followed.

"We are getting away from the question here… So Professor when were you going to tell me I had a piece of him in me? Harry turned a serious eye back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was lost for words. He hadn't planned on telling Harry anything about the Horcrux in his scar. He was hoping that circumstances would allow the horcrux to be destroyed when Harry sacrificed himself out of love for the wizarding world. In other words, he knew Harry had to die for the greater good. If the Horcrux was already gone, and he wanted to believe it was, it changed everything.

"I…" Dumbledore started.

"Be honest here Professor, our future relationship depends on your answer." Harry forewarned him.

"I wasn't going to tell you Harry." Dumbledore finally stated. "The only way I knew of to remove or even destroy it was for you to die. It wasn't an outcome I wanted but it was the only one I believed would work. A willing sacrifice by you, for the love of the wizarding world, I hoped would transfer the protection you have from Voldemort to everyone."

"Professor…"

"Let me finish Harry. I have many theories, none can be proven until they happen, but I also believe you would survive the death of the horcrux if your 'Death' was at Voldemort's hands. The ritual he used to get a body back, it used your blood… I think that, plus the protections you already have, if he cast the killing curse on you, it would kill the horcrux. He, I believe is a horcrux for you." Dumbledore finished.

To say that Harry was upset would be like saying that stars can go supernova. If it wasn't for his occlumency and Rose talking to him mentally, Dumbledore would be seeing his last moments of life.

-" _Harry, his theory is sound but incomplete. You die in a way, by cross referencing wizard knowledge and Alteran, I believe you would have been force ascended. The other ascended would have given you a choice to stay or return since your body would have still been alive."- Rose informed Harry._

 _-"Yeah, Dumbledore didn't know that though, he wanted me to sacrifice myself like some hero in shining armor…"-_

 _-"Exactly Harry. He doesn't have the knowledge that you do or access to a repository of knowledge. He made a choice based on the knowledge he has. Logically, I cannot find fault in his choice."-_ Rose defended Dumbledore.

It was a couple more minutes while Harry processed it all. Finally, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Professor, I don't agree with the choice that you made but I do understand why you made it. I understand you didn't see any other way and the prophecy didn't help matters." Harry took another breath. "Thank you for being honest with me. I do have one more question. It doesn't directly relate to the war though."

"Thank you Harry for understanding but if the horcrux has been removed as you say, that changes things."

"Yes professor it does. You don't need to worry about it though, I have a plan. My last question though may interest you. Did you know I was being feed love and loyalty potions keyed to Ginny and Ron Weasley and that Molly Weasley has been stealing money from my trust vault?" Wow, Harry thought. Even after seeing it twice already, he was still surprised at how fast the Headmaster could move when sufficiently provoked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Dumbledore as he again jumped to his feet.

 _-"Harry, there is another professor walking toward the Headmaster's Office. I believe it is professor Snape."-_ Rose mentally informed Harry. _-"Thank you Rose"-_ Harry acknowledged.

"Professor Dumbledore…" Dumbledore was pacing behind his desk. "Professor Snape is coming in this direction; I do not want him to know I am here. Please keep my being in the room secret." With that Harry faded into the shadows again. He even applied a true invisibility spell to himself and his chair as the door to the Headmaster's office opened.

-oo00oo-

"Albus, I have news." Snape started even before both his feet were through the door to the Headmaster's Office. "I was with him when one of his watchers reported that they had seen Potter in the Alley. I don't know who the watcher is, they were tortured for not reporting it sooner."

Dumbledore stopped pacing and looked at Snape in surprise. "Severus, when did you get here?" Dumbledore's eyes flicked to where Harry was but he wasn't there. Snape followed Dumbledore's look and turned in the direction of the corner window, he didn't see anything.

"Are you alright Albus?" Snape turned back and asked.

"What…? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just received a bit of personal news and it had me distracted. You said Harry was spotted in the alley, how long ago?"

"At least an hour ago, he was sighted leaving the Leaky Cauldron. The watcher tried to follow him but he disappeared into an alley in muggle London."

"I'll notify the Order and have them start a search in that area. Return to Tom and tell him I knew nothing of this." Albus instructed Snape.

"Very well Albus, I will report back if I hear anything else." Snape turned and left the office.

-oo00oo-

Once the door was closed, Harry reappeared sitting in his chair in the corner. "I didn't think anyone would recognize me, I wonder who it was, it had to be someone that has spent time around me, a student…?" Harry was basically thinking out loud.

"Harry, what were you doing out in the open, in Diagon Alley no less?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, I had to go to Gringotts. I had business there." Harry held up his hand with the two Head of House rings on his fingers. "This was a surprise but not completely unexpected."

-" _Rose is Snape out of the castle yet?"-_

 _-"Yes"-_

 _-"Initiate transport, keep him unconscious, scan his mark. I'll deal with him later."-_

 _-"Orders acknowledged"- Rose responded. -"Transport complete. I will let you know what I find out."-_

"Harry it is too dangerous for you to be going about unprotected."

"Professor, I think you realize by now that I know things you don't. So please don't patronize me. Now back to the question I asked. From your reaction, I assume you knew nothing of the potions or the money. On a side note thank you for taking good care of the Potter accounts."

Dumbledore stared at harry for a moment before taking his own deep breath. "No I did not know about the potions or the money, I will get to the bottom of it though."

"I will leave that in your capable hands then Professor. Might I make one suggestion though."

Albus nodded.

"Don't just let them off with a warning. People don't learn from their mistakes if there are no consequences." Harry suggested.

"I will keep that in mind Harry. Now that I have answered all of your questions, are you going to tell me where you have been?"

"Like I said Professor, I'll show you but first, I need your oath that what I tell you and show you will stay between us. You cannot tell anyone else without my permission, verbally, in writing, or even using hand gestures… I think for the next three hours should cover it."

"Is this really necessary Harry?"

"Yes Professor it is. If you can't make the vow, I will just leave and you will not be seeing me again. If you make the vow, I'll let you in on some secrets, and I'll promise to stop by from time to time in the future." Harry gave Dumbledore an expectant look.

"Very well." Dumbledore then gave Harry a vow on his life and magic that anything he learned in the next three hours was strictly between him and Harry for as long as either lived.

Harry excitedly stood up from his chair, it disappearing behind him. Clapping and rubbing his hands together Harry asked. "Ready?"

Dumbledore barely got the word yes out before he, Fawkes, and Harry were enveloped in a bright white light.


	3. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 3

Harry Potter – Alteran

*This is Alteran speech*

 _-"Thought or Mental Communication"-_

-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

A/N - Upload schedule - I will upload a new chapter every Monday. Thank you.

Chapter 3 – The end of One Evil

July 31st Cont.

With three flashes of light, Harry, Dumbledore, and Fawkes all appeared in the control room of the Antarctic outpost.

"Welcome to my home away from home." Harry spoke out.

Fawkes hadn't been expecting to be transported directly from his perch; when they appeared he wasn't on a perch anymore and had to open his wings to catch himself from falling to the floor. He gave a screech of annoyance as he started flying around the room, eventually coming to rest on the back of the control chair which partially lit up from his presence.

Dumbledore looked around the room from where he was standing. There wasn't much to it really. A fancy looking chair in the center, and strange symbols written on all the walls. There didn't appear to be any doors. He noticed Fawkes fly around for a minute before landing on the back of the strange chair and said chair starting to glow.

Harry was actually surprised that Fawkes landing on the chair would actually activate it even if only partially.

 _-"Rose?"-_ He inquired.

 _-"Fawkes has his own energy signature and has 25.01% Alteran DNA, enough to activate the chair at 12% mental potential. Oh, what an intelligent bird. He just initiated the download of Alteran history."-_

Harry watched fascinated by what Fawkes was doing.

"Well Professor, it appears Fawkes has beaten you to the answers that you seek. The chair he's on is like a Pensive. When you sit in it, you receive the knowledge and history of this place."

Dumbledore looked at Fawkes whose eyes were closed. "Where are we Harry? WAIT, you are responsible for the white light." Dumbledore was having a few of his own revelations at that moment.

Harry started laughing as he looked at the Headmaster's facial expressions.

"Harry, the entire world knows about that white light. It's even been spotted in the muggle world." Dumbledore, who was not normally excitable, was just that at the moment.

"Harry, I had to sign the ICW order just two days ago, the person found to be responsible for almost reveling magic to the muggles is to be prosecuted to the full extent of the ICW law. Do you know how much trouble you are in. Even I can't protect you."

"Well Professor, then they are going to have a hard time prosecuting anyone. It wasn't me that did that. This place did that before I was even aware it was happening. I mean unless you can prosecute a machine?"

Harry had never seen a fish out of water, but he was pretty sure Dumbledore was doing a perfect imitation of one at the moment. He really hoped Dumbledore didn't have a heart attack by the time all was said and done.

"Professor…" Harry made sure he had Dumbledore's attention. "Professor, there is someone I would like you to meet, when they appear think of them like a wizard's portrait." Albus just nodded.

A moment later Rose was standing in the room next to Harry. "Hello Headmaster Dumbledore." Rose greeted him.

"Hello, who might you be?"

"My name is Rose, I am the computer that runs this outpost." Rose explained. The dumbfounded look on Dumbledore's face required Harry to take over.

Harry conjured a chair like the one behind the Headmaster's desk in Hogwarts for Dumbledore. "Let me try to explain professor."

Harry conjured his own chair and sat down. What Dumbledore noticed but Harry apparently didn't was that Harry wasn't using his wand.

"Professor this place is very old, older than Hogwarts, a lot older. A wizard's portrait has memories, it has intelligence, and in a way a part of the wizards or witch's essence."

"I understand how a wizard's portrait is made and how it works, Harry." Replied Dumbledore.

"Ok, then think of this place as one big wizard's portrait. This place has memories, it has intelligence, it has a mind of its own. It even has some emotions. It is not alive as you and I are, but it is alive in its own way." Harry paused to watch the Professor's reaction. He could see the wheels turning behind the Headmaster's eyes.

"Before you start thinking this has to be 'Dark Magic'." Harry did air quotes. "There is no magic in this place other than what I have brought here. This is all technology and no it's not muggle technology. Damn I hate the word 'muggle'. They are just normal humans." Harry started to get off on a rant but stopped himself.

At that moment there was a flash of white light and Fawkes's perch from the Headmaster's office appeared in the room near Harry's chair. Fawkes flew over from the chair to the perch and made himself comfortable. Rose appeared next to Fawkes and started stroking his feathers. Since she was made of hard light, she could interact with her surroundings.

"What a clever bird you are." Rose spoke with a smile on her face.

Harry looked over at the two and smiled. Turning back to Dumbledore he continued. "Professor, this place is our legacy, it is where we come from. Our ancestors built this place before we ever had magic. It will be easier for you to understand after you sit in the chair."

Harry stood up and walked over to the control chair. "Like a pensive stores memories and allows you to view them, this stores information and it can give you that information. It won't give you all the information it has given me, but it will give you enough to understand."

Dumbledore stood from his chair and walked over to where Harry was standing. He had ignored Fawkes and Rose to this point. He had to many shocks today as it was. "Harry are you sure this is safe?"

For some reason, Albus felt like a child in this room, and that Harry was… more. It made him uncomfortable and just a little afraid. He wanted to trust Harry. He looked back over to where Fawkes appeared to be having a conversation with the image of Rose. He decided at that moment to trust Harry and sat down in the chair.

As he sat down the chair started to glow and lean back, he went with it…

-oo00oo-

Harry wanted to wait for Dumbledore to come out of the chair but he had other things to do. Rose would monitor the Headmaster; she was keeping the flow of information low as not to damage his mind. She was only going to give him a general history overview, the Alteran language, a basic understanding of technology, and an Alteran political and ethical overview.

At the rate she had him at even that was going to take a couple hours. This gave Harry time to deal with his other guest. Harry looked at Fawkes and thought ' _Damn bird'_ to himself, ' _had to be a showoff'_. Harry chuckled as he walked out of the room and down the hall to the medical bay.

When Harry entered the medical bay, lying unconscious on the bio-bed was Severus Snape and if Harry had his way, Snape wouldn't be breathing. Harry knew all about Snape's relationship with his mother, it was in her diary.

When the outpost had been searching for information about the wizarding world, it was looking for written material that had energy signatures. Since every book in the wizarding world had a magical signature on it, even diaries, his parent's diaries had been snatched and scanned along with a lot of other people's personal writings. Harry had the actual physical diaries now, they had been beamed back to the outpost once their significance was determined. Both dairies and a couple other things from the Potter vaults were now on shelves in Harry's room.

The man in front of him now had once been his mother's friend and he was the one that had betrayed them. He didn't give away their secret location or kill them himself. No he was the man that set Voldemort on the path to killing them. Everything started with him telling Voldemort the part of the prophecy he had heard.

Yup, even Voldemort's personal writing had ended up in the repository. There was a special place in hell for that creature.

Harry was so conflicted, his person morals, the ethics of the Alterans, even what he knew Hermione would say, was all telling him different things. Harry's emotions wanted to toss Snape though the Veil of Death, let his atoms be scattered across subspace. Harry's logical mind was telling him that he couldn't hold Snape accountable, he didn't know the prophecy would point to the Potters.

There was one other problem, it was a problem that would likely see Snape's atoms scattered in subspace. The Dark Mark. It was a stain on the soul of the person who had it. They had to willingly commit murder and rape to get it. The magic that Voldemort used would allow nothing less or it would kill the person it was being cast on. So Snape had to have at a minimum committed murder and rape.

Rose had already scanned the marks energy signature and could identify every single person who had one. Harry lowered his head in grief for all those people that followed the dark wanker.

"Rose, put him in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The Headmaster and I will be going there as soon as he is done in the chair."

After Snape disappeared from the Medical Bay, Harry turned and walked back to the control room and sat down. Fawkes started singing a beautiful song as soon as he saw Harry.

-oo00oo-

It ended up being three hours before Dumbledore sat up from the chair. He looked around the room and spotted Harry napping in his conjured chair.

"Harry, wake up." He gently touched Harry on the shoulder.

"I am awake Professor." Harry replied in a solemn voice. "How did you enjoy your history lesson?"

"It was… most enlightening. The wizarding world has lost so much of its history and roots."

"Yes it has Professor and it's not ready to regain that history yet. In fact, I would say that with the exception of a very few, worldwide, that the wizarding world is stuck at its current level or going backwards. You haven't helped in that regard Professor." Harry replied.

Dumbledore walked to his chair and sat down. He looked at Harry for a long minute before replying. "You are correct Harry, I have not. In my defense, I did think I was doing the right thing. I see now that what I was trying to hold onto, tradition, our way of life, was causing more harm than good." Dumbledore paused for a moment more.

"With the knowledge I now have, I think I can start moving us forward again. I would like your help with that Harry but I can already tell you do not plan to stay on earth, you have a greater destiny out there in the stars." Dumbledore smiled, it wasn't forced, it was a genuine smile at seeing this young man take on a greater good then he would ever be able to accomplish. "All I can do is wish you the best of luck on your next great adventure."

"Thank you Professor." Harry replied with a smile of his own.

"I think you can call me Albus from now on, Harry. I don't think after today I will ever be your teacher again."

"Thank you Albus, I may still stop by from time to time for advice or just to say hello." Harry was getting a little emotional but he was hiding it well. "Even with the mistakes made, I still consider you like a grandfather."

"Thank you Harry, I do not believe I have earned that title but I thank you for it. Now before we get to deep into conversations about our races history, which I very much want to do, I have a favor to ask of you."

"You can ask Albus, but I can't agree until I know what it is."

"Disarm me Harry." With that Albus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. The tip starting to glow. Harry not knowing what the Headmaster was playing at didn't hesitate. Albus's wand flew from his hand and in to Harry's. As soon as the wand touched Harry's hand he felt the power from it.

' _Harry, that wand, its energy signature matches the signature from the Veil.'_ Rose informed him mentally. ' _I am also detecting another matching signature here at the outpost. It didn't appear until you touched the wand.'_

Harry acknowledged the information but his attention was on the wand and the power coming from it. "Dumbledore, what have you done?"

"The story of the Three Brothers and the Deathly Hallows. You already have the cloak, now you have the wand, I'm not going to need it anymore, and it's safe in your hands."

The information from the story and other references flooded into Harry's mind as he listened to Dumbledore. The person who gained control of all three Hollows would become the Master of Death. Harry didn't think it quite meant what the wizards though it did, not with the Veil of Death involved.

Harry took a few more minutes enjoying the feeling of power the wand gave him before putting it down. He was also putting all the pieces together in his head. He queried Rose and the outpost scanners.

Focusing the outpost scanners on Britain, Harry was able to find the energy signature from the Resurrection Stone pretty quickly. He noticed that the signature also had another signature over lapping it. It was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry decided to deal with the stone after he dealt with the evil bastard.

The problem of the Hollows and the Veil was put on his list of things to do. He was kind of excited to see what it was all about but It was time to deal with Voldemort.

"Albus, that was a dirty trick, I understand why you did it but you could have asked first." Harry responded.

"I am sorry Harry. In order for you to gain control of the wand it had to be taken from me. I thought it was the best way."

"It just gives me one more thing to look into later. For now, I am going to send you back to Hogwarts, I have a few things to do and then I will be joining you. I don't think I need to stress the fact that all this knowledge needs to be kept between us? That definitely includes Snape."

"I agree Harry. I'll be seeing you soon." With that the Headmaster disappeared in a flash of white light.

-oo00oo-

August 1st

"Do you have them all Rose?"

"Yes Harry."

"Cleanse them, it's time to finish this."

-oo00oo-

Harry appeared on the ice a few miles from the outpost in heavy winter gear with the hood down. He shivered a bit before casting a warming charm on himself. Actually it was biting cold, there weren't any storms at the moment, so the wind was only lightly blowing but it was still minus forty on the ice.

He was looking forward to this, Voldemort and his followers had made his life a living hell. It was time to return the favor.

 _-"'Rose, initiate plan, death eater deep freeze."-_ Harry mentally commanded. Using the scans of Snape's Dark Mark, Harry and Rose had been able to find every single Death Eater on the planet by way of its energy signature.

 _-"Command acknowledged"-_

In flashes of white light, Death Eaters started appearing around Harry, of course none of them had a stitch of clothing on. Harry started giggling _. 'Damn by the looks of things, it really is cold in Antarctica, there's a lot of shrinkage going on.'_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry spotted Draco and a few of the other Slytherin students. He even spotted a couple Ravenclaws and a Gryffindor seventh year. He shook his head in disappointment at seeing them, they were too young for what was coming.

From the crowd of Death Eaters Harry heard screams of rage. Harry looked around and could see Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape running toward him. He smiled as he disappeared in a flash of light.

-oo00oo-

Voldemort was in a rage. All of his followers had just disappeared in flashes of light and even summoning them didn't bring them back.

-oo00oo-

Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall after receiving a message from Harry to find him standing up at the head table. "Hi Professor. I saved you a seat." Harry motioned to a chair off to the side.

Dumbledore walked up to the front. "Harry?" Albus questioned.

"Please Albus, just enjoy the show."

"What are you going to do Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"I am ending the war today, please Albus, just be a witness."

"There are things you don't know Harry. Tom made more than one, we have to find them."

"I know Professor; this ends today…" Harry said solemnly. Albus looked at him for a few more moments then just nodded. He walked to the chair and sat down. He needed to trust Harry the way Harry had trusted him the day before.

 _-"Ok Rose lets start."-_

A few seconds later, in another flash of light Voldemort appeared at the other end of the Great Hall facing the open doors. "Hi, Tommy boy." Harry called out.

Voldemort whipped around to see Harry Potter standing at the other end of the Great Hall smiling at him. "Potter!" he growled out. This was also the moment he realized he didn't have his wand on him.

"Looking for this, Tommy boy?" Harry asked in a calm voice as Voldemort's wand appeared in the palm of his hand in another flash of light.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage, Potter." He reached into his robe for his backup wand only to find it missing as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, looking for this one?" Harry questioned as another wand appeared next to the first.

Voldemort turned slightly, looking at the open doors of the Great Hall hoping to make his escape but the doors slammed shut.

"Now, now, we can't have you running off just yet." This came from a new voice in the Great Hall. Voldemort turned to the voice to find Dumbledore sitting comfortably in a chair off to the side.

"Dumbledore, you, old fool, you will both die today!" Voldemort cried out in rage. Harry just giggled.

"You know Tommy boy…" Harry started.

"Don't call me that…" raged Voldemort.

"Temper, temper Tom, don't like your own name? It doesn't matter, you won't be needing a name soon." Harry goaded him.

"I am immortal, Potter, you may defeat me this day, but my followers will just bring me back again. I will make sure they use all of your blood next time." Voldemort referenced his last re-birth.

"You mean these followers." Harry spoke as Voldemort's naked and half frozen followers started to appear all around the Great Hall. Harry watch Voldemort's face with glee as the rage just kept building on it. "I don't think they will be of much help to you."

Harry actually looked over to Dumbledore. The Headmaster's face was like stone, neither happy, sad, or angry. The Death Eaters were all still alive, just not in any condition to move, hypothermia sucks.

"I have gone further than anyone to insure my immortality, I will return." Voldemort raged again as he started to slowly walk toward Harry, stepping over the half frozen Death Eaters in his way.

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot, you mean your little trinkets?" Harry laughed. "Let see, Diary, I destroyed that in my second year. Hmm, what else could there be?" Harry taunted. "A locket perhaps?" Said locket appeared at Harry's feet.

Voldemort stopped mid stride and stared at the locket on the ground. "Or maybe you are referring to the Hufflepuff Cup?" The cup also appeared at Harry's feet. "How about…, Ravenclaw's Diadem?" It also appeared.

Harry could see fear behind Voldemort's rage filled face. "Do you feel it Tom, there's no draw to them…"

Voldemort screamed out in rage, then stopped, and started laughing. "So you found a few of my hidden treasures. It is of no consequence, there are others." He started walking toward Harry again.

Harry then held his hand up, palm in, showing a distinctive ring on his finger. "You mean Salazar's Ring?"

Voldemort started laughing again. "Foolish boy, you have killed yourself…"

"Do you see any body parts 'Withering'" Harry made air quotes. "No…? Yeah, cleansed the ring too. Now you're thinking, I still have Nagini… no that snake is, well…" A snake's head appeared at Voldemort's feet. Harry didn't want snake blood on his shoes.

Harry could see the rage building again on Voldemort's face and the fear. Voldemort then let out a scream of rage like nothing he'd heard before and started to charge toward Harry.

Harry just watch as Voldemort charged the last thirty feet toward him. When he got to about ten feet away, Harry wandlessly cast the tripping jinx. Voldemort fell face first to the floor and slid another five feet.

Before he could get up again, Harry walked up to him and kicked him in the ribs causing him to flip over onto his back, he then cast a body bind on him. Pain, rage, fear, it was all over Voldemort's face.

Harry knelt down on one knee next to him. "Tom, you made my life a living hell that night in October. I don't care about your past, I don't care what problems you had growing up, 'Mommy didn't love me.', oh wait she died giving birth to you." This was all said in a calm and normal tone.

Voldemort started screaming in rage again. Harry just cast a silencing spell on him. "Tom, you could have been great, you could have been loved by the wizarding world, you are powerful, you had a thirst for knowledge, you could have…" Harry stopped himself. He was showing remorse for this evil creature and he really didn't want too.

He turned and looked at Dumbledore then turned and looked at all the Death Eaters in the Great Hall. "You know what's going to happen when he dies?" Harry asked Dumbledore while looking at them all.

"You will have fulfilled the prophecy." Albus replied.

"No Albus, all of these people die with him." Dumbledore looked shocked.

"Harry you can't hold them all responsible for his actions. Most will spend their lives in Azkaban for sure but some can be saved." Albus rose from his chair and walked toward Harry.

"No Albus, none of them can be saved. The Mark, it's a slave's brand, it ties their lives to his. When he dies, they all die with him." Harry stood up. "I can't do it. He needs to be destroyed, he has a special place in hell waiting for him but I just can't do it." Harry looked around the room again.

There were a few gasps heard from around the room. Harry guested some of the Death Eaters were more conscious than others and had heard what he said.

"Do you know how they get the Mark Albus? They have to murder and rape someone, it's a condition of the spell and it has to be willingly done. They all deserve death…"

Albus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You are too young to bare this burden, Harry. You have defeated him. You don't need to do more."

Harry looked over at the Headmaster. "It is my responsibility though..." Albus walked around to the other side of Voldemort and looked down at him, he was still screaming in rage behind the silencing spell. "No Harry…, it is mine."

With that Dumbledore pulled out the wand he had received when he was eleven and cast, "Avada Kedavra".

There was a deafening collective scream from all the Death Eaters in the room as they all died painfully, smoke rising up from each of their Marks.

-oo00oo-

February 1st

"This is all you Albus."

It had been six months since Harry had said those words and disappeared in a flash of light. Christmas and New Year's had come and gone, still Albus hadn't seen him since that day. Albus Dumbledore, High Councilor of the Magical High Council was sitting at his desk in the Ministry wondering what Harry was up too, what adventures he was getting into.

-Flashback-

A lot had happened since July 31st. Albus had taken the credit for destroying Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He knew in his heart that Harry didn't want the attention, adulates, or fame that would come with it. Harry just wasn't that type of person. Albus didn't want the fame either but felt he could use it to start changing the wizarding world for the better.

After he had killed Voldemort and his Death Eaters died, he had stood there wondering what he was going to do with over a hundred naked bodies. It was like Harry was reading his mind though as the problem solved itself. All the Death Eater clothing, wands, and other items appeared on the Gryffindor table in that now so familiar flash of white light.

With the help of the Hogwarts House Elves he got all the Death Eaters dressed. He left their possessions and wands on the table. He would just explain that he had removed them all after the battle. He then cast a few spells around the Great Hall with a few of the Death Eater wands to make it look like a battle had taken place.

After everything was ready he summoned Amelia Bone and the Aurors. When they arrived Albus explained what he had done. He told Amelia and the Aurors that he had found a way to defeat Voldemort. He gave Harry a little of the credit by explaining that Harry had volunteered to draw Voldemort to Hogwarts. Harry had then portkeyed away when Voldemort and his Death Eaters had arrived.

When he was asked how he did it, Albus just shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest idea." He explained that he had Obliviated himself of the knowledge so that it could never be used again. He did explain that the Dark Mark was an old piece of magic called a Slave's Mark. He had only realized this after the battle and hadn't been expecting all the Death Eaters to die with Voldemort.

"I had expected to be killed by his followers as soon as I killed Voldemort." He told Amelia.

He took a little heat from the older families that had lost family members that day. After it came out in the Daily Prophet that those that had died had allowed themselves to be branded as slaves, like cattle, those families dropped it. They didn't want the scandal of having slaves in the family. In addition, several families had been completely wiped out, like the Malfoys.

The Founder's objects found in the Great Hall were taken to the Ministry for study but returned to Hogwarts several weeks later. Amelia had though they were used to defeat Voldemort but even the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries couldn't figure out how. None of the items had any magic in them to test.

What happened after that was a whirlwind of politics. Albus was being called a Hero again and given another Order of Merlin, First Class. Harry was awarded an Order of Merlin, Second Class for his role, though he never showed up to receive it. Albus had accepted it for him and told everyone that Harry just wanted to be left alone.

During the press conference after receiving the medals, Albus resigned as Headmaster of Hogwarts and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW.

"I want to completely immersed myself in the business of the Ministry and see to it that nothing like this can ever happen again." Albus told the reporters. "I wish for Professor McGonagall to take over as Headmistress of Hogwarts. I wish for her to bring about change within the walls of our great school that will see our children learn the mistakes of the past and look to the future."

He held on to his position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and was elected to Minister for Magic when Fudge was ousted a week later. Using the knowledge of politics and culture that he had gained from the outpost repository, he started making changes.

Professor McGonagall did take over as Headmistress of Hogwarts and from all accounts, the new School year that started September first was going well even though there were several students missing. Most notable being Harry.

The first major change Dumbledore made was to disband the Wizengamot and establish a High Council of Magic. It had been surprisingly easy to do with most of the dark families no longer in attendance.

The High Council had eleven members which were elected and had to come from all levels of magical society. So three months after the death of Voldemort, the first meeting of the High Council was convened. It had two Goblins, two Centaur, three witches and three Wizards. Albus was the eleventh person on the council as the High Councilor. There was a witch and wizard from each of the three status groups, a normal born, a half blood, and a pureblood.

It was going to take time to overcome the idea of blood status in the British Wizarding world. Albus didn't think he would see the ideas and traditions of those social groups completely removed from society in his lifetime but he was going to set the groundwork.

The members of the High Council would serve five years before they had to run for re-election and could only serve for three terms total. The members of the High Council each had to take an oath of office that they would always work for the betterment of all magical beings.

The first act of the High Council was to repeal all of the discriminatory laws that had been passed by the old government. In the next month a lot more changed as well and the rest of the wizarding world sat up and started paying attention to what the British Wizards were doing.

Britain was moving forward again. There were still issues, people that didn't want change, old families that thought they were losing their traditions. It was going to take time, a lot of time. Albus was hopeful that this would be the Greater Good he had been fighting for, for so long. He planned to retire after his first term and spend his remaining years traveling a bit.

Dumbledore had also looked into the information Harry had given him about the two youngest Weasleys, Ginny and Ronald, and their mother Molly Weasley. What he and the Aurors found saw Ginny and Ronald expelled from Hogwarts and their wands snapped. Molly ended up serving a year in Azkaban for attempted line theft of the Potters. Dumbledore had been completely repulsed by it.

The three Weasleys actually got off easy, by the time they were brought to trial, the new High Council had repelled some of the extreme punishments that would have been used. The rest of the Weasley family had weathered the storm and were actually doing better.

The twins, Fred and George found they had anonymously received money in their vault to put toward their dream of opening a joke shop. They suspected it was Harry but the goblins stayed very tight lipped about it.

Arthur Weasley was given a position in Dumbledore's High Councilor's office as Albus's personal secretary and was doing very well. Bill and Charlie remained doing what they had been doing. Percy though was left looking after Ginny and Ronald during the day while Arthur was at work.

-End Flashback-

-oo00oo-

"Hello High Councilor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore was brought out of his reverie to see the subject of his thoughts sitting in a comfortable chair across from him.

"Harry, where is my Phoenix?"


	4. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 4

Harry Potter – Alteran

*This is Alteran speech*

 _-"Thought or Mental Communication"-_

-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.

A/N - SG1 fully enters the scene in chapter 10. You'll just have to wait till then.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

Chapter 4 – Volcano and Lake

"Hello High Councilor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore was brought out of his reverie to see the subject of his thoughts sitting in a comfortable chair across from him.

"Harry, where is my Phoenix?"

 **-Flashback-**

July 31st

With that Dumbledore pulled out the wand he had received when he was eleven and cast. "Avada Kedavra".

There was a deafening collective scream from all the Death Eaters in the room as they all died painfully, smoke rising up from each of their Marks.

"This is all you Albus." Harry said tonelessly. He then had Rose transport him back to the outpost.

-oo00oo-

Harry appeared in the control room of the outpost, sighed, then walked out of the room. Rose monitored Harry but stayed quiet.

Harry entered the little apartment he had created in the outpost. He had set up an area where he could meditate in the corner of his practice area, that was where he went and settled into a lotus position.

He spent five hours that night meditating, sorting the memories and emotions of that day's events into a part of his mind where they wouldn't surface unless he wanted them to.

Harry was starting to get worried about his own mental health because, to be honest with himself, he wasn't overly affected by the events of that day. He didn't enjoy what happened, sure he giggled and laughed at Voldemort but it wasn't done in humor, it was to egg the guy and his followers on. _-"Maybe it's just having the weight of the wizarding world off my shoulders"-_ he thought.

Harry spent the rest of the week in meditation. Being immersed in his center and mind made him feel at peace with himself.

"Harry." Rose called to him.

"Yes Rose?" Harry replied.

"I have located the Clavis that is linked to the American Astria Porta. It is located in a warehouse in the country called Russia. It is not being guarded, it appears to have just been placed there and forgotten."

"Transport it here. If it's in working order, I can connect it to the outpost gate and finally start exploring."

"Transport complete."

"Thank you Rose, I'll see if it is still functional." Harry walked out of his room and to the room he had set the gate up in. He had expanded this room as well. The gate was at the far end of the room with the door to the room warded to allow only him through. He had also set up a small work area near the door so he could tinker with the Clavis in his attempt to repair it.

Harry switched the control crystal out between the two Clavises and then connected power to it from one of the outpost power nodes. He pressed a few symbols on the Clavis and watched as the gate started to light up. He wasn't going anywhere just yet so he cancelled the dialing sequence.

One of the projects he had in mind for the future was to replace this gate with an upgraded version like they used on Atlantis and in the Pegasus galaxy. The designs for it were in the repository but until he had access to nanite constructors and a supply of raw materials he was stuck with this one.

Harry walked to the gate and placed his hand on it. He was starting to feel a better connection to it the more he tried. He again tried to activate the gate mentally and was surprised when it started to power up. He pulled his hand away since he didn't have a destination in mind when he touched it. He hoped he would be able to mentally dial the gate without touching it soon. He would just have to keep practicing.

Harry thought his connection to the Alteran technology was increasing the more and more he worked on his wandless magic ability and his Occlumency. Rose agreed with him when he brought it up to her. The Alterans were able to control their technology in part because of their mental and metaphysical abilities. Magic was different from those abilities but not by much.

Harry spent the next week working on his wandless magic and meditating more. He was making good progress but he was no master at it yet. He thought to ask Dumbledore about it but didn't want to see the man again just yet. Beside the repository had all the information the wizarding world had on the subject.

He worked through the Alteran knowledge on their abilities as well. He didn't seem to have any of their abilities, it appeared as if magic had replaced them all. The Alterans didn't have cores like wizards and witches did. Harry and Rose were still researching it but early results pointed to a distinct diversion of the genome due to the influx of human DNA.

By the start of the third week in August, August 14th, Harry was feeling a bit lonely. It was only two weeks until he should be returning to Hogwarts with his friends. He missed his friends, at least the ones that hadn't tried to poison his mind with potions.

It was at this point that Harry realized he couldn't do all this on his own. In the past he would have tried to go it alone, since he had only ever had himself to rely on. Now though, with all the knowledge he had, he knew he couldn't. He needed help and he had a couple people in mind.

Harry sent a mental command and image to the outpost scanners and received the information he requested back. "Rose, I'm going out for a while. Let me know if anything needs my attention."

"Okay Harry."

-oo00oo-

Hermione Granger was sitting at her kitchen table going over some research she had been doing. Her parents were at work and the research was the only thing keeping her mind off of her best friend. He had been bait in whatever Dumbledore's plan was for Voldemort. When they awarded him his medal and he hadn't shown up, that really worried her. All her attempts to contact him had failed, even Hedwig couldn't find him. Hedwig had been staying with her for the summer since Harry wasn't sure what his uncle would do when he got home.

This summer had been one mystery after another for her. First the white light event. She had witnessed it first hand as many of her books had been taken and return right in front of her. Then the news of the defeat of Voldemort, she suspected Harry had a bigger part in that then what Dumbledore told everyone. It wasn't like Harry to just be bait and leave. He would have had to be in the thick of it from start to finish.

Now her inability to contact Harry. She had contacted Luna and Neville without any problem and they told her that they couldn't reach him either. She tried the Galleon they created for Dumbledore's Army, that hadn't worked. She wanted to try sending a Patronus message to him but couldn't because of the underage magic laws.

When she wrote to Dumbledore, he had just replied that Harry was fine and taking a bit of time for himself. She didn't believe him, not it the least. It just didn't fit in with her view of Harry.

Hermione slammed the quill she was using down in frustration, knocking the ink well over in the process. Just as she was getting up to get a towel to clean up, there was a flash of white light on the other side of the table from her. When her eyes cleared, sitting there was the subject of her frustrations.

At first she was stunned to see Harry sitting there with a goofy grin on his face. When her mind finally kicked back in, she hurriedly got up, rounded the table and grabbed Harry in the tightest hug she could muster. When she let go is when the inquisition started.

"Harry James Potter, where have you been? What was that white light? I know you had more to do with Voldemort's death, tell me? Why couldn't Hedwig find you? Harry James Potter you better start talking mister."

Harry just started laughing, a full body laugh, filled with mirth, to the point he was actually having trouble breathing.

Hermione, for her part stood there with her fists on her hips and stomping her foot. "Harry! It's not funny, stop laughing."

Hedwig choose that moment to fly into the kitchen and take Hermione's side by landing on Harry's shoulder with a wing swat, she then started pecking his head and ears. 'Hoot… hoot… bark...'

"Ok..ok…okay Hedwig, I'm sorry I've been away… I know you couldn't find me… I'm sorry… Awe come on Hedwig, you know I'd never leave you behind, you're my first friend."

"Hoot… Bark…"

"Yes, I have treats for you." Harry pulled a handful of owl treats out of his pocket and held them up to Hedwig. She barked once more, nudged his head and starting eating out of his hand.

"Harry James Potter, don't you pretend to talk to Hedwig to ignore me. Start talking mister." Hermione stomped her foot again.

Harry thought of Hermione as his best friend but she could really get out of control of her need to know everything… People had secrets, she had no right to those secrets… It's not like he wasn't going to tell her everything anyway. He wanted to laugh and get angry at the same time. He decided to chuckle again.

"Hermione… Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean you get to know all my secrets."

"Yes it does Harry, friends tell each other everything…" Hermione started.

"If that's true Hermione, I guess you should tell me what color knickers you're wearing?"

"That's none of your business, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But Hermione, friends tell each other everything." Harry parroted her words back at her. Hermione just started sputtering, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Hermione, listen, everyone has secrets, individuals, groups, governments. Would I like to know all those secrets, sure, is it really any of my business, nope, not unless it directly affects me."

"But Harry, what happens to you, does directly affect me. I worry and…"

"I was going to tell you everything Hermione, even the color of my underwear if you wanted to know. Just next time ask, don't demand, okay? Wait a second, you worry and… what?"

Hermione looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. It took a minute for her to answer.

"I care about you Harry, that's why I'm always wanting to know what's going on." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

For his part Harry was surprised by her admission. "I care about you too Hermione." As he said this he got up from the chair and gave her a hug. When the embrace was over, Harry looked her in the eyes. "You ready to learn all about my adventures?"

Hermione surprised by Harry initiating a hug just nodded her head.

"Do I tell you all about it here, or are you allowed to go out for a few hours?"

"I can go out, mom and dad won't be home till around dinner time." Hermione replied "Where do you want to go?"

"Well I was thinking about Antarctica." Harry grinned at her and before she could reply, Hedwig and the two of them were engulfed in white light.

-oo00oo-

If there was one person in the universe that could run in multiple directions while asking questions at a hundred miles per hour, it was Hermione. It only took her about 5.3 seconds after arriving in the outpost for the first of the questions to start.

"Where are we Harry? How did we get here? What is this place?" Hermione started

"Hoot. Bark" Hedwig hooted and barked.

"About fifteen hundred feet below the ice of Antarctica, matter energy transporter, a fifty-million-year old outpost built by our ancient ancestors that came from another galaxy." Harry answered in order.

At that point Harry had to wonder what it was about those answers that would cause a person to faint. At least Hedwig stayed awake. She flew over to the perch that Fawkes used and settled in next to the Phoenix, said Phoenix was laughing his head off.

Harry picked Hermione up and took her to the medical bay as it looked like she hit her head pretty hard on the floor when she passed out. He placed her on the medical bio bed and let it check her over.

The bio bed reported that she had not received a head injury. She did have a couple foreign substances in her system but at reduced levels compared to what had been found in Harry. It also reported a few foreign magical signatures on her in several places. It was able to determine that one of the signatures belonged to Albus Dumbledore in the form of tracking charms.

The other was also a tracking charm but the computer didn't have a reference of the signature on file to tell who placed it there. Harry pulled his wand and removed the tracking charms. It was easier for him to do it than to have the bio-bed do it.

The potions in her system, Harry suspected where the same as the ones found in him. That they were at such reduced levels just indicated that she hadn't been dosed since the end of the school year. Hermione hadn't had reason to go over to The Burrow this summer, nor had she been invited yet.

Harry could have the bio-bed remove the last traces of the potions but that would take several hours, he decided to wait until Hermione was awake to find out what she wanted. Five minutes later Hermione opened her eyes and quickly sat up on the bio bed. She looked around and spotted Harry standing against a wall.

"Harry, you were kidding, right? This is a joke, right? And where are we now, this isn't the same room we were in?"

Harry chuckled a little. "No it is not a joke and you are in the outpost medical bay, I brought you here after you fainted to make sure you were ok. The bio-bed says you are mostly fine." Harry knew he was poking a volcano by saying mostly fine. In fact, he felt the first tremors of an impending eruption with Hermione's next question.

"What do you mean... 'mostly fine'?!"

"Well, what do you want first, the good news, the bad news, or the really bad news?" Harry asked.

"Give me the good news first." Replied Hermione, her eyes squinting a bit in suspicion as she waited for Harry to answer.

"Well the good news is you are perfectly healthy for a sixteen-year-old partly human female that has 56.98% Alteran DNA. The Alterans were, are, our ancestors." Harry answered smiling. No new Hermione volcanic tremors with that statement.

"Ok, I'll ask about that later. What's the bad news?" Hermione asked to calmly.

"Well, you had seven tracking charms on you, six from Dumbledore and one from an unknown source. I removed them all." _-"Here comes the minor eruption"-_ Harry thought.

"Tracking charms! I am going to have words with Dumbledore, who does he think he is tracking me. Wait till I see him! And wait till I find out who the other one belonged to." Hermione was rightfully pissed off.

"Hermione, go easy on the Professor, he was probably worried about your safety, being friends with me and me having a psychopath trying to kill me. It was a reasonable precaution." Harry tried being Dumbledore's advocate. Hermione just huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Fine, what's this really bad news?" She finally asked. _-"Mount Hermione is about to explode"-_ Harry thought and could hear rose in the back of his mind laughing at his commentary.

"The really bad news is that there are traces of two potions in your system, I don't know what kind, but I can guess, love and loyalty. They have faded to the point that they shouldn't be affecting you anymore. I had the same potions in my system when I came here. They were tied to Ginny and Ron Weasley. My guess is that you haven't been dosed since the end of the school year." _-"5…4…3…2…1…"-_

"Ronald Weasley, wait till I get my hands on you!" Hermione screamed into the air.

-oo00oo-

It took Harry another half hour to get her to calm down. He asked if she wanted the potions removed which would take several hours on the bio-bed or did she just want to let them fade on their own. Hermione opted for the second option since they weren't affecting her anymore.

Harry then gave her a tour of the outpost. He started in his living area, showing her everything he had done. Hermione was very impressed with the spell work Harry had done and asked about where he got the knowledge. Harry said he would explain later. Then he took her to the control room and started to explain the chair and the repository. That's when Mount Hermione blew a second time.

"And you have been keeping all this knowledge from me, Me, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed with her normal malevolence when knowledge is kept from her. "Harry James Potter, please tell me you are going to teach me to use that chair right this instant."

It was at that moment that Rose decided to make herself visible. "Hello Hermione."

Hermione jumped back from the woman that appeared in front of her.

"Who… Who are you?" Hermione stuttered.

Laughing a bit Rose replied. "I am the Artificial Intelligence that runs this outpost. It is very nice to meet you Hermione; Harry has told me all about you. It's nice to see that Harry's descriptions of you are accurate." Rose smiled. Hermione scowled in Harry's direction.

"I see, and what exactly has Harry told you about me?"

"That information is current classified by order of the Alteran High Council, but I can say it has all been good information."

"Who is on this Alteran High Council?" Hermione asked.

"At this time that would only be Harry." Rose responded.

"Oh really. Harry…?"

"Hey, my personal thoughts about you should come from me not the computer. Besides if there was anything bad, do you think you would be here right now?"

"Well I guess not but you are going to tell me what you told her eventually. Now how do I use the chair?" Hermione gave Harry another look that made him laugh again.

"Ok, Ok. Rose, how about we see what she can learn?" Harry chuckled.

"Well Harry, Hermione has 56.783% Alteran DNA, so she can use the chair. The problem is, like Dumbledore, she has not completely unlocked her mind's full potential, like you have. She is close to doing so and using the chair could push her over the threshold. There is a 29.773% chance that downloading the full repository will cause brain damage and a 70.227% chance that it will push her mind to unlock fully." Rose reported.

"I don't like those odds Rose. Side effects?" Harry asked.

"I cannot say. If she does unlock her full potential, there could still be some severe side effects." Rose responded.

"Hold on, what are you two talking about?" Hermione asked.

Rose turned to her. "Everyone uses a certain amount of their brains full potential. For instance, normal humans on Terra that have no Alteran DNA use between ten and twenty percent of their brains. Once Alteran DNA is introduced, that potential starts to increase. Harry has 76.463% Alteran DNA; the highest amount I have been able to find on Terre. He has also unlocked the full potential of is brain and currently uses 94.4%. Following me so far?" Rose asked. Hermione looked at Harry with a bit of awe on her face hearing he used so much of his mind. She then turned back to Rose.

"Yes, I have read studies on the human mind and I know enough about DNA to understand you so far." Hermione answered.

"Good. Now you have 56.783% Alteran DNA and you are currently using 68.54% of your brain's potential. In comparison, Albus Dumbledore uses only 47.33% of his potential and was only able to download a small and specific portions of the repository. By Alteran standards you have to be at 75% of your potential to handle the entire repository and even then there are risks."

"So you are saying that if I use the repository, I could download it all and either have my potential unlocked or risk brain damage? What if I only download some of it like Dumbledore did, could that unlock more of my mind and negate the risks?" Hermione asked. "And what side effects are you talking about?"

"You have a 70.227% chance of unlocking your full potential but only if you download the entire repository and a 29.773% chance of permanent brain damage and eventual death. If you do unlock your full potential, since it will be forced by the repository, there could be other side effects. As an example, you may end up only being able to speak Alteran, losing the ability to speak any other language. Your mind could start working in a way that it only thinks in the higher math's, again you would lose the ability to communicate in anything but math. You could become blind or have your vision changed. It all depends on which part of your brain is damaged in the process." Rose explained.

"I would suggest not attempting a full download. I would suggest selecting a topic and specializing in a field of study. After that, there are other ways to increase your potential but they take time, and you may gain more potential as you get older." Harry suggested. "All this knowledge is not worth risking brain damage and the odds, while ever in your favor, aren't that good."

Hermione looked at both Harry and Rose.

"Harry is right; I also recommend what he has suggested." Rose interjected.

Both Harry and Rose could see Hermione was thinking about what they had said. Harry could tell that Hermione was having a bit of a war with herself. Knowledge, no matter the risk was something Hermione lived for. The question was, was she willing to risk her life for it. Harry was relieved when she finally answered.

"As much as I want to sit in that chair and learn everything there is to learn, I don't think I could take the risk of brain damage and dying. I may be a Gryffindor but I'm not stupid."

"There is one more thing to consider Hermione. If you use the repository in full or in part, you can't return to Hogwarts. I don't think you will want to return anyway but I thought you should know."

"Why wouldn't I want to return, our education is very important and what do you mean I can't?" Mount Hermione looked ready to go off again.

"Because Hermione, you'll have a full education through the repository, both magical and technical. As to why you can't, I can't have you at risk because of the knowledge you'll be carrying. There are still people out there that if they found out about the knowledge you carry in your head, you would be at risk. There are people that will want that knowledge to use for themselves, and others that will try to keep that knowledge from ever getting out. You could and would be hurt by either group." Harry explained.

Hermione took a few breaths then relaxed. "I see your point. How much magical knowledge does the repository have?"

"All of it as long as it was written down, all the way back to about three thousand years ago. I know there is older magic out there, like the Egyptian's time of the Pharaohs, but that's been lost to time. Maybe we can go try rediscovering some of it, later."

"Hermione, you will be able to download at your current potential, 43.95% of the repository. The magical portion is only 3% of the total repository. What else would you like to learn?" Rose asked.

"I…I don't know." That was a first for Hermione.

"I suggest languages, history, but not a full download of it, just the major highlights, ethics, the Alteran basic student requirements, then we'll see what you want to do and how much room you have left." Harry suggested. "The history would take up 15% if you got the full thing."

"Okay, when can we get started, how long will it take?" Hermione was excited now.

"We can start right now; we have a couple hours until you need to be home. You can come back tomorrow for more." Harry answered as he led her over to the chair. "Just sit down and Rose will do the rest."

Hermione got in the chair, leaned back and she was out. The download starting.

"Harry?"

"Yes Rose?"

"I like her."

"Me too." Harry smiled. "I'm going to go rest for a couple hours, maybe practice with the gate a bit too. Let me know when she's done and I'll take her home."

-oo00oo-

Luna sat on the steps leading up to the door of the Rookery waiting, the white light wisps were coming for her today. She couldn't wait to learn all about her ancestors and travel among the stars. She was giggling thinking about all the new creatures she could write about in her daddy's newspaper. Maybe her and daddy were looking in the wrong place all along for the Crumple Horned Snorkacks.

When the white light had come the first time, taking and replacing all her books and daddy's newspapers and other writings, she had tried to catch it. At first she tried magic to catch the white light but it was always too fast for her. She finally tried to just grab it with her hands each time it got close to her, but again it was always too fast.

Her and daddy had written several stories in the Quibbler about the white light. She had even named the white light, white light wisps and called them a new kind of fairy never seen before. In the articles her daddy had attributed the new fairy's to a Ministry fairy breeding program being conducted in the Department of Mysteries.

Lune knew the truth though; the new fairies were the result of Harry Potter releasing them from captivity in the ancient place he had found. She was so excited to meet the new fairy queen. She really hoped the white light fairy would show up soon and take her to the ancient place.

-oo00oo-

"Harry, Hermione is ready to go home, reluctantly." Rose informed Harry.

"I will be right there." Harry replied as he pulled his hand away from the gate. He was getting much better at connecting his mind to it. He was actually able to run the gate diagnostics and receive the results mentally. He could also dial the gate now. He hadn't dialed any planet side gates yet though.

When the gates were first created, a test gate was positioned in an empty expanse of space in the Milky Way that didn't have any stars within twenty light years of it. This was the gate Harry was dialing as he practiced.

Harry walked into the control room of the outpost and saw Hermione going a mile a minute with Rose. "Umm ready to go Hermione?" he interrupted.

*Harry, this is so amazing. * Hermione replied in Alteran.

*Don't forget to switch back to English when you get home, Hermione. I think you would freak your parents out it you only spoke in a language they have never heard of before. *

*I know; I am just practicing while I'm here. *

"So, are you ready to go?" Harry switching back to English.

"I don't really want to go home yet but I know my parents will worry if I'm not there. Beside I need to let them know I won't be returning to Hogwarts this year. I'll tell them… I don't really know what I will tell them." Hermione looked a little distressed.

"Well you can just pretend to go to Hogwarts. After they drop you off at the train station you can just come here instead. I can expand the apartment and build a second bedroom." Harry suggested.

"No Harry, I don't like lying to my parents. I'll think of something."

"Ok, then let's get you home." With that both Hermione and Harry disappeared in white light.

Hedwig and Fawkes just looked at each other on the perch then Hedwig flew over to the chair activating it. Rose just stopped being surprised by the antics of the two birds. Fawkes looked at her and squawked.

"Clever birds."

-oo00oo-

After dropping Hermione at home and promising to transport her to the outpost tomorrow after her parents left for work, Harry went to see another of his friends.

In his now customary flash of white light he appeared in front of his friend's house. Even before the transport was complete, he braced for impact as a flying Luna was heading in his direction. As he hit the ground with Luna on top of him, he heard her.

"Damn it, missed again."

"Umm, hi Luna, what did you missed?" Harry spoke while trying to catch his breath from being plowed into the ground.

Luna looked down at him from her perch on his chest. "Oh, hi Harry. I was trying to catch the white light fairy that brought you here."

"Umm, the what Lune?" Harry asked while still trying to catch his breath, which was hard to do with Luna still sprawled out on top of him.

"You know Harry, the white light fairies, they came and took our stuff then returned it, and they have been helping you travel all over the place. They even took all the Death Eaters way. I am so looking forward to meeting the Fairy Queen in the ancient place you found."

Harry started sputtering. "Luna how do you know all that?"

"What? Oh the Nargles told me all about it. They have been talking nonstop for the past couple months."

Harry stared up at Luna for a moment. _-"I am not even going to ask, nope, not going to ask."-_ "Luna, do you think you could possibly, I don't know, maybe let me get up?"

Luna looked down at him again. She had been looking around the area trying to find the fairy. "Why Harry? You are very comfortable to lay on you know." Luna then wiggled a little.

"Luna!"

"Oh all right but can I use you as a lounge chair again sometime?"

"Luna!"

"Oh poo. Ok." Luna got off of Harry and pulled her wand out. As Harry was getting up she cast a cleaning charm on his clothes since they had grass stains now. "Thank you Luna."

"No problem Harry. Are we going to meet the fairy queen now?" asked Luna in that voice that just made Harry smile.

"Sure Luna, is it going to be a problem with your dad?"

"No, I already told him I was going to be gone chasing White Light fairies and that I wouldn't be back for a while. I've already sent a letter to Hogwarts letting them know I was withdrawing and being home schooled."

"Luna… how…"

"Nargles Harry, the Nargles told me. Come on let's go." Luna was bouncing on the balls of her feet with her hands behind her back.

Harry laughed and held out his hand to Luna. If there was one person on the planet that could make him laugh it was Luna, though Hermione seemed to have the same effect on him. Maybe he was experiencing some side effects from the repository. He hadn't laughed as much as he had today in his entire life.

Lune took his hand; in a flash they were gone.

-oo00oo-

"Welcome Luna to the…" Harry started.

Luna looked around for a second then started jumping up and down in excitement. "You brought me straight to the Fairy Queen's Heart. Fairy Queen, where are you?" Luna called out.

"Rose, come say hi to Luna before she bursts a blood vessel or something." Harry called out. Rose appeared in front of the young girl and if she could be tackled she would have been. Instead Luna just started hugging her.

"Thank you Fairy Queen for saving Harry." Luna thanked Rose even though you could barely hear her since her head was buried in Rose's clothes. Rose was made of what was called hard light, so she could interact with the world around her, so she was solid which allowed Luna to hug her.

"You are very welcome Luna." Rose looked at Harry and mouthed 'Fairy Queen?' Harry just shrugged. Luna finally let go about a minute later and looked around the room. As soon as she spotted the chair she ran over to it and threw herself into it.

Harry realized a second too late to stop her from activating the chair. "Luna! Stop…" It was too late the chair leaned back and started glowing and Luna passed out with a smile on her face.

"Rose?" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, she initiated a full download at full speed. I cannot override a command from the chair. She will be finished in a few minutes."

"Rose, what's her potential and DNA level?" Harry asked with a lot of worry in his voice.

"Luna is slightly higher in both than Hermione is, 63.485% DNA and 74.952% potential. I can almost say with 98% certainty that she will unlock. I just can't say what side effects she may have. I did read an unusual energy signature from her while she was hugging me. I am not sure how that will affect the outcome."

Harry stood next to the chair looking down on Luna with worry written all over his face. _-"What had this girl been thinking jumping in the chair like that?"-_

For as long as Harry had known Luna, she had always had this weird air of something around her. He could never put his finger on it though. There were two things that stood out about her, now that he had time to really think about it. She always seemed to be twenty step ahead of everyone else, and she was the only student he knew, though there could be others, that had private lessons with…

"Oh Merlin, Rose why didn't I see this before…" Harry spoke out loud.

"What Harry?"

"Rose, Luna is a Seer. She sees the future and from what I can tell, based on observation only, she must be a powerful one." Harry told her.

*You are correct, High Councilor, I am a Seer. I can see the future, it is ever changing though, possibilities coming and going, different paths based on the choices of those I see. I can nudge it here and there, influencing people or places in ways toward the best possible outcome. * Luna spoke from the chair.

"Luna! Are you alright? Why did you do that?" Harry asked in a very worried voice. "Can you switch back to English?"

*I can't Harry, it was one of the possible consequences of the action I took. I saw this happening, I saw the many paths that you could go down, in every one where I did not join you here, you died. This was a nexus point in the timeline. It was a choice that I had to make. I could not see beyond this point until that choice was made. *

"Oh Luna…, what about your dad?" A lot of worry still evident in Harry's voice.

*I will just have to teach him Alteran the old fashioned way. I love daddy but since mom passed away, he hasn't been himself, he does not see me the same way he did before. I know he loves me but… * A single tear rolled down Luna's face. *He… will never be able to be a dad. Maybe with a lot of psychotherapy… He could one day. *

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, Luna had just intentionally and for his sake, made herself an orphan. He could see it in her eyes, she would try to go back for a while, but already knew that in the end she wouldn't get her daddy back from his psychosis.

Harry picked Luna up bride style from the chair. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry. Harry wasn't very good with crying girls but he could at least comfort her. He took her into his lounge room and sat down on the couch, Luna still in his arms. She eventually cried herself to sleep in his arms.

-oo00oo-

After Luna feel asleep, Harry shifted her to the couch and got up. He needed a bedroom for her and her own private space. The outpost designed similarly to the Atlantis City ship looked like a five-point snowflake from above with a central core. The top level had the Control room in the center, the Medical Bay, Gate Room, a Conference Room, and two Storage areas, each in their own petal of the snowflake.

Harry had already shifted everything from one of the storage areas to a storage area on one of the four lower levels to make room for his apartment. Most of the areas in those four lower levels were taken up by drone weapon storage and weapon magazines. There were four empty storage rooms and two small science labs also down there. Harry hadn't explored to much of it in person. There weren't any experiments running in the labs and once you see one storage area you've seen them all.

Harry mentally sent a command to Rose to have all the stuff in the second storage area transported to the lower levels. He then got to work enlarging the storage room and getting it ready for Luna and Hermione to share.

-oo00oo-

August 15th

The next morning without instructions from Harry, Rose scanned Hermione's home. She found that her parents had already left and Hermione was pacing around the living room. Since Harry had forgotten to give Hermione a way to contact him or the outpost, Rose decided to just transport her.

"Good morning Hermione." Rose greeted her when the transport was complete.

"Good morning Rose, where is Harry, I thought he was going to come pick me up?"

"Harry is still in bed sleeping, there was a bit of excitement here last night after you left. He was up most of the night. He needed to create a new apartment for you and Luna since she will be staying here permanently and you will most likely be here for long periods of time." Rose informed her.

"Luna? What is Luna Lovegood doing here?" Hermione sounded a bit frustrated finding out Luna was there.

*Harry wanted a couple people close to him that he knew he could trust, that was you and me. * Luna spoke from the door to the control room.

"Luna! I'm sorry I didn't mean that to sound the way it did." Hermione stammered.

*It's ok Hermione, I know you like Harry, I do to, maybe we can share. * Luna giggled. *The Nargles think it would be a good thing. *

"Luna!" Hermione blushed. "I… I think of Harry as a friend… nothing more…"

*Ok Hermione, you keep telling yourself that, maybe you have a Wrackspurts infestation. Rose maybe you should scan her. *

"What is a Wrackspurt, Luna?" Rose asked

"They are just imaginary creatures that Luna believes in, they aren't real…" Hermione protested.

Luna ignored Hermione. *They are very tiny creatures that infest the minds of people, making them indecisive and forgetful. It's a very wide spread problem in the magical world. * Luna explained to Rose.

"I understand Luna, I will make sure to adjust the outpost scanners and tune the shield to keep them out." Rose responded.

*Thank you Rose, maybe that will clear up Hermione's infestation. *

"Luna! There is no such thing as a Wrackspurt or Nargles." Hermione exclaimed.

Rose stepped between Hermione and Luna facing Hermione. "Hermione, to Luna these things do exist. Nargles are her way of explaining her extreme seer ability and Wrackspurts are her way of explaining difficult emotions. Please do not lose your temper over something you do not understand!" Rose was defending Luna to the hilt.

*It's ok Rose, I'm used to people not understanding me. * Luna explained.

For her part Hermione was looking at the floor in shame. "I'm… I'm sorry Luna, I didn't know."

*It's ok Hermione, Harry was the only person who figured it out. He just accepted me for me. *

"Still, I shouldn't have gotten frustrated with you. Why are you only speaking in Alteran?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

*It is the price I paid for getting a full download of the repository. I'm ok with it though, the Alteran language rolls of the tongue much easier. *

Hermione gasped. "You did a full download, why, how, what were you thinking…?"

*It needed to be done. This was a nexus point in the future time lines…" Luna started to explain.

"Luna, What's done is done. You are alive, which I think you knew you would be. I still feel bad that you gave up so much though, for me…" Harry spoke from the doorway.

"Harry James Potter, how could you let her put herself at risk like that? Why did you let Luna do that…?"

*Don't blame Harry, he didn't know I was going to just jump in the chair. I had to do this. The Nargles are really happy with me. *

Hermione opened her mouth to start ripping into the two of them when Fawkes started singing and calming everyone down.

Harry looked at Fawkes on his perch on the back of the control chair. "Thank you Fawkes." Fawkes just gave a squawk and flew out of the room.

"Well Hermione, would you and Luna like to see what I did last night before you go climbing into the repository again?" Harry smiled.

Luna was already bouncing on the balls of her feet again in anticipation. "Ok…" Hermione smiled.

Harry led the two girls into the new room he had been working on all night. It was set up a lot like his own apartment but had to bedrooms. He showed them the lounge area, kitchen, training area, and separate full size bathrooms. He hadn't put a lot of furniture or décor in though. He was going to leave decorating up to the girls. This was going to be there home for awhile, at least until Harry decided to go to Atlantis or find another Alteran outpost to work out of.

As the girls explored their new living quarters, Harry was thinking about what they needed to accomplish first. He really needed to gain access to some constructors, nanite or otherwise. He needed to go visit Heliopolis, to see if the man that went there through the American Stargate was still alive and to try contacting the other races of the Great Alliance. He also needed to investigate the Veil of Death at some point.

He figured the next few months would turn out to be very interesting.


	5. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 5

Harry Potter – Alteran

*This is Alteran speech*

 _-"Thought or Mental Communication"-_

-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

Chapter 5 – Praclarush Taonas and Heliopolis

After two more days in the chair, Hermione finally broke down and agreed that she needed a way to spend more time at the outpost. She told her parents that she had been invited to spend the last two weeks before school started with her new friend Luna. Luna even provided her with a letter to show them.

She spent the weekend with her parents and packing up her stuff. She told her mom and dad that she would write often and not to worry. She had shown them the paper a couple weeks back about the death of the magical terrorist and his followers.

On August 19th, her mom and dad drove her to the area where Luna's house was near Ottery St Catchpole. Luna meeting them in the town. Luna didn't talk to Hermione's parents; only writing out answers or questions on a pad of paper. Hermione explained that Luna had a speech problem and didn't talk much.

Her mom and dad wished her a good school year and looked forward to her coming home for Christmas then drove off. After they were out of sight, both girls were transported to the outpost.

-oo00oo-

August 20th

Harry provided both girls with armbands that allowed them to mentally link with Rose. Luna obviously had better control over it then Hermione did, do to the full download she had done.

Hermione still hadn't decided what she wanted to specialize in but was considering something in a supporting role to the exploring that Harry was planning on doing. She had finished with the repository until she figured out what that role was going to be. It was tough for her, Harry having the full repository was… intimidating and didn't sit well with her need to be at the top, academically anyway.

Hermione could accept Luna being as smart or smarter than her, simply because Luna was a Ravenclaw and if she had been in Hermione's year would have been giving her a run for her money. It was Harry that she was having trouble wrapping her head around.

Where did his intelligence come from? For five years she had been helping him with his homework, pushing him to study harder, but he always seemed to be on the same level as Ron, chess or Quidditch and just generally goofing off. After she finished with the repository, she confronted Harry, wanting to know what was up.

-oo00oo-

Harry, Hermione, and Luna were sitting in Harry's meditation area. Both Harry and Luna were helping Hermione to try to unlock her potential a little more through Occlumency and centering herself in her core.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione."

Hermione looked a bit timidly at Harry. "How is it that… you're so much…"

"Smarter now?"

"It just doesn't… fit with what I know about you."

Harry leaned back against the wall that was behind him and took on a contemplative look. At the same time Luna got up and wandered off, this was a talk they needed to have. He finally looked at Hermione and started to explain.

"Growing up… wasn't easy. You know that." Hermione nodded. "The Dursleys weren't the nicest people in the world to me. I could 'almost' compare them to Voldemort in how they treated me… Anyway… when I first started school at five, I was the smartest kid in my class, special. At least that was what the note the teacher sent home with me for the Dursleys said.

That didn't go over well with them. How could a freak be smarter than their precious Dudley. I didn't make the mistake of looking smarter than him after that. I still learned all I could but I would intentionally fail tests and so on.

By the time I got to Hogwarts, it was basically second nature to me, I had to look dumb. Then, when I met you, smartest witch of our age… my second friend… I didn't want to push you away by… outperforming you... plus I didn't know if the Dursleys would get report cards or something. Grades and being at the top are your thing Hermione… not mine… so I stayed dumb."

"Did you really need my help with homework and studying?" Hermione asked, causing Harry to look down at his hands for a moment then sighing.

"Not really. I probably spent just as much time in the library as you did. You just didn't see me. I had a little private corner to myself. It helped that I was really nice to the librarian."

Harry watched several emotions play across Hermione's face, anger, frustration, he even though for a second that Mount Hermione was going to blow again. Then a look of understanding and something else crossed her face.

"I understand Harry… It's hard for me to not be…"

"The smartest witch?" Harry chuckled a bit.

"Yeah…"

"You are still the smartest witch to me Hermione. I am just the smartest wizard." Harry said with a smile which Hermione returned.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the night talking about their childhoods and telling each other those secrets that only friends knew about each other. They both cried for each other and at some point even Luna joined back in, telling them of her mom and dad. It was a long night for all three.

-oo00oo-

THe next day Luna surprised Harry when he had taken both girls in to see the stargate and add them to the wards he had on the room. Luna had looked at the gate for a minute then waved her hand at it. The Stargate instantly formed a stable wormhole to some unknown location.

"Luna where did you just dial the gate to?" Harry ask astonished by her control over the gate. And worried that she had just dialed someplace really bad.

*Praclarush Taonas. * Luna replied.

"Harry, I am receiving a connection from the Praclarush Taonas outpost. It appears to still be powered up. Incoming holographic message." Rose informed the three of them.

"Rose play the message." Harry instructed.

A hologram of an old man appeared in front of the stargate and the three teens. Whoever he was, he was really old, bald and looking like he hadn't eaten in weeks but his eye held a strength that Harry had only ever seen when looking in a mirror.

*Message*

*Greeting descendants. My name is Janus. I am the last living Alteran. If you are hearing this message, then you have found the Terra outpost or it found you and deemed you worthy of the knowledge stored there. I was one of the small group that left Terra the second time ten thousand years ago.

We traveled the galaxy for a time, marveling at the wonders that had happened due to our re-seeding of it. Life had not only returned to the galaxy it was flourishing in many forms.

We finally settle on Praclarush Taonas so that we could finally seek ascension and join our fellow Alterans in the higher planes of existence. I on the other hand waited until the others ascended before taking the final steps in my plan for the legacy of the Alteran Race.

I am the one that upgraded the Terra Outpost, I did this without discussing it with the others and without their knowledge. They were willing to allow our race to fade into history and myth but I saw something in the humans of Terra. I knew that if our people who stayed behind mingled their DNA with that of the humans it could one day bring about the rebirth of our race.

There is a reason I persuaded the others to settle here and to ascend. Praclarush Taonas was not just an outpost. There was a great city here, much like the City Ship Atlantis. We called this city Olympus.

Olympus was built about one hundred years after Atlantis and was occupied for many generations. When the great plague started to wipe us out, Olympus was abandoned, its population moved to Atlantis in preparation of us leaving this galaxy. The information of the existence of this city was then classified and buried by the High Council of that time.

Of course I was not around at that time. I was born on Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy many generations later. I found the information buried deep in the Atlantis computer core during one of my searches for obscure information, a hobby of mine.

I have spent the last one hundred years of my life repairing and upgrading the City of Olympus in preparation and hope that one day you, our descendants, would find this world and reclaim the city. The City of Olympus is now better than its sister City Ship Atlantis. I have also upgraded some of the systems on Olympus with my own designs.

As I have been speaking, the Terra outpost has been receiving all the data on Olympus. It has also received the unlock codes for all information on me and my research which was locked away by the High Council before our return from Pegasus.

Rebuild our race, be our legacy, return to the stars, and advance beyond what we achieved. Farewell. *

The hologram then pulled back so that Harry and the others could see Janus standing in a room. He spread his arms to his side and up. When his arms got about three quarter of the way up he started to glow and then changed into something made of energy and flew from the room.

Harry, Luna, and Hermione were all stunned by what they had just heard. There was a City Ship, here in the Milky Way. Luna was the first to recover and started running toward the gate.

Harry saw what she was about to do and snapped his fingers. The Stargate shut down a half second before Luna could jump through it. She ended up landing behind it on her butt.

"Harry, I swear to Merlin, Luna is more trouble than you ever could be." Hermione commented.

*Hey! I resemble that remark. * Luna shouted from the floor behind the gate.

Harry just turned around and walked out of the gate room making sure to mentally tell Rose to keep it powered down so Luna couldn't go wandering off, to another planet. Hermione was hot on his heels.

Harry walked to the conference room on the other side of the control room and sat down in one the chairs around the table. Hermione followed him and took another chair. Harry seemed to be lost in his own thoughts though. Luna wondered in a couple minutes later with a frown on her face.

*Not fair Harry, telling Rose not to power the gate. * she sat down with a pout and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well you would have just dialed it again and gone for a swim in the blue water." Harry replied

Luna got this funny looking smile on her face. *Yeah, I've always wanted to swim in a sideways pool. *

"Luna you do know that's not a pool…? Oh never mind, I know you know and I'm not going to get pulled into the craziness that you two always seem to try to drag me into." Hermione huffed.

"Damn Luna, I think she's onto us." Harry smiled at her.

*She was on to us the first time; I don't know why she keeps falling for it. *

"I'm sitting right here you know." Hermione huffed again.

*So now we have a City Ship just waiting for us to come claim it. I can't wait to see it. * Lune totally ignoring Hermione's comment.

"We had Atlantis before we knew about Olympus." Harry replied.

"True, we did, but you didn't seem too keen on going there for some reason." Hermione injected while giving Luna the stink eye.

"I know, I just…" Harry looked at both of the girls for a second then sat back in the chair and sighed. Hermione was right, he hadn't been keen on going to Atlantis. He wasn't keen on stepping through the stargate at all. If he stepped through the gate he would become a part of the greater galaxy and whatever troubles were out there. If he went to Atlantis, he would have to deal with the problems the Lantarians had left behind, namely the Wrath.

If he never stepped through the gate, with all the knowledge he had now, he could start reshaping earth, slowly bring it forward in technology, help the people here get to the stars… Harry mentally sighed again. These were all excuses to the real problem, he was scared of what was out there, the unknown. He was fate's punching bag after all. Harry knew with all his heart, as soon as he stepped through that gate, he was going to catch a right hook from fate right in the chin.

Rose appeared in the room at that moment. "Harry, I have finish compiling the information I received from the Praclarush Taonas outpost."

"Thank you Rose, can you give us a rundown on it please." Harry asked.

"The outpost itself is in perfect working order, its Potentia is at 79.543% since the outpost systems have all been running unlike mine. Olympus is in a standby mode, it has five Potentia, all at 98.9%. That its operation requires five Potentia is a marked difference from Atlantis.

Olympus continually reports its status to the outpost in anticipation of the contact made today. It currently has two nanite constructor swarms that perform city maintenance with three more on standby. There are twenty fully charged Potentia in storage. The Potentia manufacturing and charging platform that was orbiting Praclarush Taonas sun was purposely destroyed by Janus just before he ascended.

The plans to build a new one are in the repository. Olympus's computer core has a slightly more advanced AI, again though like me it is not sentient. I transmitted your command codes to the outpost and Olympus before the gate was shut down.

There are seventy upgraded Astria Porta and three hundred Social Satellites in storage ready for use. As you know the original satellite network stopped functioning not long after Atlantis left the galaxy.

The planet itself is peaceful and has an abundance of animal life. There are no longer any mineral resources of Alteran value on the planet, they were used to repair and upgrade the city." Rose finished her report.

"Thank you Rose. What about the Janus file the hologram mentioned?" Harry asked.

"Janus was a brilliant scientist, a prodigy by Alteran standards. His theoretical work alone scared the High Council enough that most of it was classified to High Council access only. He did manage to perform a few of his experiments in secret away from the High Council and without their knowledge. Some of his work had the potential to destroy a galaxy if he was wrong in any of his calculations.

He even had theories about time travel and interdimensional travel. He did create two devices for time travel. One is installed on a Astria Porta Ship currently housed on Atlantis. The other is installed on Olympus. He does note in the files that use of the devices should be strictly regulated and only as a last resort." Harry shivered. He was well aware of how time travel could be dangerous. He looked at Hermione and could see even she was frightened by it.

"Rose, lock all Janus files to my command codes only, not that I don't trust you two." Harry looked at Hermione and Luna as he spoke. "The next time we connect to Praclarush Taonas have the city decouple power from the time device there."

"Command acknowledged" Rose replied.

Harry sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. Fate had given him an 'out' when it came to Voldemort but Harry had a feeling that as soon as he stepped one foot in that city, fate was going to hit him with a sledgehammer right in the nuts. He looked at Luna and she had that look in her eyes that told him, 'yup you are going to get it right in the nuts.'

"Hermione, Luna, your thoughts?" Harry asked, he knew he was going to regret the answers though.

"We should go Harry, we can then start exploring the galaxy and seeing what's out there. Knowing you though, we are going to get in all kinds of trouble." Hermione replied.

*Harry, it doesn't matter when we go, we will go eventually, and yes, fate is going to kick right in the butt. That's all the Nargles are telling me right now. Some choices need to be made, that's all they are talking about. * Luna answered.

"Luna language!" Hermione chastised.

*What? Harry is Fates little…, wait the Alterans didn't have a word for that, really? Let's try this again. Harry is Fates little sex toy. *

"Luna!"

*It's true, we all know it, that's why Harry won't go through the gate. *

"I'm right here Luna." Harry interjected.

*Shush Harry. The girls are talking. As I was saying, we both know trouble finds him. I understand his reluctance to go. If I was in his shoes, they are very nice shoes by the way, I'd be quaking in them. This is our Harry though; he always wins in the end. *

Hermione stared at Luna for a second then looked over at Harry, who was also staring at Luna. "Luna I think you're right. Harry whether you choose to go or not go, Fate is going to find a way to give you a headache. She might give you less of a headache if you go though."

*If he gets a headache we can always rub it better. * Luna was pointedly not looking at the head on Harry's shoulders.

"Luna!"

-oo00oo-

Harry had made a quick retreat from the conference room after that. Maybe it was a mistake bring those two here. He had asked himself that question several times already that day. Fawkes was bad enough, that bird never shut up.

No he was happier with them here, even with Luna making small innuendos here and there. They were both right too, Fate was going to sucker punch him either way. Fate had started him down this path the day the outpost transported him here. He may as well follow it and see where it led.

Harry spent a good portion of the night in meditation rooting out his reluctance to use the gate. Hermione had come into his area once to talk to him about it but she knew better than to pull him out of his meditation unless it was an emergency. Harry had laid down that rule the first day she was there.

The next morning during breakfast, Hermione and Luna told him they had come up with an idea.

"Harry, what if we move Olympus to Earth's solar system. Rose informed us last night that Praclarush Taonas doesn't have any raw resources of Alteran value remaining and the planet has been restored to a pristine condition after the mining was finished." Hermione started

"There are no raw materials in the Sol system either Hermione and where would we land it?" Harry asked.

"Well… How about Titan?"

"No good, while it is a good idea, the city wasn't designed to survive in such a rich methane environment, meaning we would have to maintain full shields all the time. It's also possible that the heat from re-entry and the engines could ignite the methane in the atmosphere causing damage to the moon's ecosystem." Harry informed her.

*We could land in the South Pacific here on Terra. We just do it cloaked. * Luna suggested.

"Not only no but Merlin's balls no. Even with the cloak, all the spy satellites in orbit would eventually see the depression in the water and governments would start wondering what is causing it. The cloak doesn't hide the city from physical effects like waves crashing against it…"

*Well p… oh come on, Alteran doesn't have a word for that either! Harry, I am starting to think giving up swearing was not worth it! * Luna exclaimed.

"You jumped in the chair my dear Miss Lovegood. Just make up some words and call them swear words. As for Olympus, we should look at the closest systems to Sol, find one rich in the minerals we need and settle there. It's not like we can't be back on Earth at a moment's notice with the gate. Besides if we can find enough raw material, I was thinking we should build a few smaller ships to explore with. I don't want to take the city everywhere we go."

Luna still had a pouty face going but replied before Hermione could. *I like that idea. Hermione maybe you should specialize in astrophysics and astronomy. Even though I did a full download, I'm more interested in the planetary sciences. We do need a doctor too. The biobeds can only do so much without direction from a qualified physician. *

"I don't want to bring any more of our friends in on this right now. I can handle the Astrophysics and Astronomy if you want to specialize in Medicine Hermione." Harry suggested.

"I was thinking of doing that anyway since mom and dad are in the medical field even though it's only Dentistry." Hermione replied.

"Then we have a general plan. Rose open the gate and have Olympus come out of standby mode and start launching the Social Satellites. Have the computer start with systems closest to the Sol system and then use the rest on planets that have high Astria Porta usage. The satellites should remain cloaked and phased."

"Command acknowledged." Rose replied.

"How about we go see the city tomorrow. Hermione can do some time in the chair today. Luna you can do whatever it is you want to do, no going through the gate though." Harry stated. Luna pouted again. She loved open ended suggestions. "Hold on, Rose, prioritize a satellite for Heliopolis, it was primarily a water world and have it scan neighboring systems for resources."

"Acknowledged." Rose replied. "Commands sent and acknowledged by Olympus."

Harry went off to do some more meditating, Hermione headed for the control room, and Luna just bounced out of the room to Merlin knew where.

-oo00oo-

August 22nd

The next morning, Harry and the two girls met in the gate room ready to go to Praclarush Taonas and Olympus.

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked. He made sure they each had armbands and personal shield belts. He then waved his hand at the gate causing it to instantly form a stable wormhole. As soon as the gate was active, Hedwig and Fawkes appeared in two flashes of white light and they flew through the gate.

"Crazy birds!" Harry called after them. "No choice now, I guess." Harry started grumbling as he walked toward the gate. Luna was just giggling and Hermione had that smile on her face that told Harry the two girls had something to do with the birds.

"Let's go before I leave those two over there." With that Harry stepped through the gate for the first time. Luna gave a yippee and skipped through the gate while Hermione hesitated for only a second before walking through in a dignified manner.

-oo00oo-

When Harry stepped out of the gate it was onto a totally different world, covered in trees. It looked to be about noon on the planet as the sun was high in the sky. He reminded himself to check the rotation of the planet for the day/night cycle.

Harry could see Hedwig and Fawkes high up in the sky circling the gate and each other. He took a step forward just as Lune came skipping through. As soon as her feet touched the ground though she lost her breakfast.

Hermione came through a moment later and almost tripped over Luna. She didn't have the same reaction to gate travel that Luna did though. A few seconds later the gate shut down.

"Luna, are you ok?" Hermione asked. Luna just waved a dismissing hand at her and proceeded to eject the rest of her stomach content onto the ground.

Hermione pulled a small device from the backpack she was carrying and waved it over Luna. "You will be fine in a minute Luna, it's just gate sickness, like getting airsick." Luna just held her hand up again this time giving Hermione the universal sign of the bird. Hermione just huffed. "Luna!"

Harry let Hermione deal with Luna. He was concerned but knew it sometimes happened the first time a person used an Astria Porta. He looked away from Luna and turned to their surroundings. The Astria Porta was on a small hill overlooking a pretty dense forest. He looked back at the gate and found it to be one of the upgraded models used in the Pegasus galaxy.

Next to the gate was an upgraded dialing device as well. What was beyond the gate though was what had his attention. A few miles away was the city of Olympus, the central spire and the towers surrounding it glistening in the noon sun. It was a view that Harry found hard to turn away from.

He finally looked at the two girl and found them also starring in the direction of the city. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow…" Was all that he could get out.

*It's beautiful. *

"Absolutely gorgeous." Came from Hermione.

All three stood there for a few minutes just admiring the city. "What do you say we walk to the city?" suggested Hermione.

"I wish we could." Replied Harry.

*Why can't we. *

 _-"There are some extremely dangerous animals on the planet, I am currently tracking several in the area of the Astria Porta. I would like to beam you out of that location as soon as possible."-_ All three heard in their minds.

"That must be Olympus's AI." Observed Hermione.

 _-"You are correct Miss Granger."- Replied the AI._

 _-"Computer, Initiate transport."- Harry thought._

In a flash of white light all three disappeared from the forest gate and appeared in the city's main control room. Harry and the girls looked around and were all in awe of what they were seeing. This was the height of Alteran technology. The room was large with one large window going all the way around the room so that no matter which way you looked you were looking out over the city and the surrounding area from the top of the central spire.

Arranged around the room were several computer terminals for the different operations of the city. The room was form, function, and beauty in one. Luna and Hermione walked to the window and looked out over the city and countryside.

"Maybe we should keep the city here, It's beautiful." Hermione suggested.

"Welcome to Olympus. I could remain here if you so wish. I have been here for millions of years. I have watched life develop on this planet from the seeds scattered throughout the galaxy by the builders after they left." Spoke a voice from behind them.

Harry and the girls turned around to see a hologram standing there. The image was a male version of the image used by the Terra outpost, blonde, blue eyes, and Alteran robes. "High Councilor, I hope this image is satisfactory, I can change it? The Terrain outpost suggested it to me when we communicated."

"No its ok. Don't change."

"As you wish High Councilor."

"Olympus, status?"

"All systems are at 100%, social satellite launch is 20% complete and will accelerate as soon as the city is in orbit." Olympus reported.

"Olympus, begin preparations to launch, we are moving Olympus to Heliopolis orbit until we have more information. Beam the Praclarush Taonas Astria Porta to storage, we will not be leaving any trace of Alteran civilization on the planet. Where is the control chair? And I don't see an exit out of this room. Oh and beam those two crazy birds in here."

"Preparations underway, five minutes to launch. Astria Porta has been beamed to storage." Fawkes and Hedwig also appeared in flashes of light in the control room. Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder while Fawkes landed on the back of one of the control stations.

"Locking clamps engaging on Praclarush Taonas outpost, all nanite swarms in standby mode until after launch, city shield engaging." Outside the windows of the room, Harry and the girl watched as the shield formed over the city.

"High Councilor, access to this control room and the two levels below it are restricted to command level code beaming only. The Command Chair is in the level below us with Auxiliary Command below that."

"Olympus, designate Luna Lovegood as Councilor of Planetary Sciences and Hermione Granger as Chief Medical Officer. Both are to have Command access." Harry instructed.

"Commands acknowledged. Welcome Councilors. Four minutes to launch." The hologram then did something Harry nor the girls expected, it walked from the center of the room to the edge and looked out the large window. "I have been on this world for millions of years. After the great builders left and re-seeded the galaxy, I watched over this planet. I have seen two civilizations rise and fall on Praclarush Taonas.

The first was a small humanoid species. They developed to a pre-industrial age before being wiped out by their own foolishness. The second I thought would someday discover this city, they learned from everything around them, though their population remained small, they grew to the atomic level. I spent two years cleaning the planet of radiation after one of their experiments destroyed them." Olympus reminisced. "One minute to launch. I will… miss this place."

Hermione had a tear running down her cheek while Luna walked up next to the Olympus Hologram and took his hand in hers. *You have been a steward to this world long enough. It is time for you to help shepherd in the next generation of Alterans. It is time to take to the stars. *

At Luna's last statement the City Ship Olympus started to rise out of the ground it was built on and within a few minutes it cleared the atmosphere and entered into orbit of the planet. Harry and the girls got there first look at a planet from space. Luna plastered herself against the window with Hermione and Harry standing behind her.

*It's a beautiful world. Some day in the distant future, another race will develop on this planet and ponder its origins. If they make it into space and begin traveling the stars, our race will be waiting for them and we can give them their true history. * Luna spoke solemnly.

"Olympus, set course for Heliopolis." Harry commanded.

A hyperspace window opened up in front of the city, the city disappearing into it.

-oo00oo-

Olympus exited hyperspace over Heliopolis in a whoosh and settled into a high orbit. Harry and the girls didn't get too much time gawking at hyperspace travel since it only took them about ten minutes to get there. All three looked out the window at the new world below them. It was mostly a big blue ball with only one large land mass. It was still beautiful to see from space and they took a few more minutes to enjoy it.

"Olympus, resume satellite launches." Harry told the hologram. He then watched as small flashes of light started to be seen from the South east pier of the city.

"Harry, I am going to go check out the city medical bay. Let me know if there is anything you need. You know we are really going to have to think about long term plans soon. This city can hold two million people. It's going to get very lonely here very quickly."

"I know Hermione. I just don't know what we can do yet. Even if we brought every one of our friends in on this, it wouldn't be enough. Let's talk about it later and come up with some ideas. Maybe we can ask Dumbledore what he thinks when we get back."

Harry and Hermione looked to Luna to see if she had anything to add and found her with that look in her eyes. *First generations. * she finally spoke.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then back at Luna who was once again staring out the window at the planet below before she walked over to one of the control stations.

"Luna do you care to elaborate on that?" Hermione asked.

*First generation wizards and witches, it's obvious that with a few exceptions like myself, that the first generations are getting closer to the threshold in Alteran DNA and mental potential, so why not recruit them and their families to join us. The kids can be taught the Alteran way and their families can also learn enough to be useful in an Alteran society. It's just a thought right now. I don't have a clear vision of it yet. *

"I knew there was a reason I brought the two of you along on this ride." Harry laughed. "Brilliant idea Luna." Harry walked over to her pulling her into a hug and then kissing her cheek. When Harry let go Luna just stood there with her hand on the spot Harry had kissed, a stunned look in her eyes.

Harry didn't seem to notice her reaction but Hermione sure did and she smiled. Hermione wondered why she wasn't feeling jealousy toward the blonde girl at that moment but something told her this was the way it should be. She did wish it was her that had gotten the kiss though.

"Olympus, transport me to the medical bay." Hermione called out and was gone in a flash of light.

Fawkes also disappeared in a flash of light. Hedwig though stayed in the control room with Harry and Luna. She was happily looking out the window into space from the back of a work station.

Harry meanwhile had walked over to one of the work stations and was running his hand over the controls. "Luna can you get a scan of the planet please." Harry asked. It was better that they start doing things themselves instead of always asking the computer to do it.

*Sure Harry. * Luna walked to another station and started working the controls. *75% of Heliopolis is covered in water with a single landmass taking up the rest. This is extremely different than the historical records, something major happened on the planet. The oceans have very minimal life. * Luna reported.

She then continued. *The continent has some plant and animal life as well. Harry there is one human life form on the planet at the ancient meeting place. The building housing the Great Races repository is not structurally sound and could collapse in any of the storms the planet is bound to have due to the large ocean mass. *

"High Councilor, my reading indicate that the Clavis is severely damaged. The Astria Porta on Heliopolis is not operational." Olympus reported. "Heliopolis itself is out of its normal orbit and will eventually spiral into the Heliopolis Star. We could adjust the planet back to its normal orbit if needed. The Heliopolis system is barren of all formally known mineral deposits. It appears to have been mined out." Olympus finished.

"Thank you Luna, Olympus. Olympus beam the gate and Clavis up to the city, have the nanites salvage it for scrap materials, we will replace it with an upgraded gate later if we stay. I am going to go down there and meet Ernest Littlefield, we can discuss if we are going to stay here or not after."

-oo00oo-

Harry appeared on the surface of Heliopolis about forty feet from the entrance to the Great Alliance Meeting place. He was dressed in what former High Councilors would call casual robes of office. They were white with a gold trim and gold inlaid symbols. He also had what looked like a duffle bag with him. He looked around the area and marveled at the structure before him.

Calling this place, the Great Alliance Meeting place made it sound like Earths United Nations headquarters in New York but it wasn't. It was just the first place the four great races meet to learn each other's languages and basic sciences. The history of Heliopolis was well documented. The four great races meet here for many years learning from each other before the alliance was officially formed. After that Heliopolis was practically abandoned.

It saw some use as neutral ground when the leaders of the four races met over major disputes. No alliance was without its problems after all. Thankfully those disputes were always resolved in a way that was beneficial to all involved. Surprising how socially and technologically advanced civilizations could always seem to work through their internal problems without bloodshed, Harry thought.

"Dr. Littlefield." Harry called out. He didn't want to frighten the man since he had been here alone for so many years. Harry waited patiently for Dr. Littlefield to come out of the building. He called out one more time then waited.

It was about three minutes before the completely naked Ernest Littlefield cautiously emerged from the building. He took a few tentative steps toward Harry before stopping. Harry watch the man come out of the building. He was expecting the nudity since scans from Olympus show he didn't have clothing.

"Dr. Ernest Littlefield, I am High Councilor Potter. My people only recently found out that you were stranded here. I have come to help you get home." Harry introduced himself and explained.

Harry watched the emotions playing over Littlefield's face. There was first skepticism, which Harry understood, the man probably thought he was hallucinating.

"I promise you Dr. Littlefield, I am real. I have clothes here for you." Harry dropped the bag and stepped back a few paces. "Please, allow me to help you get home."

"Gggaaatttee gggooonee…" Littlefield spoke for the first time.

"I know doctor; we will get you home a different way." Harry didn't want to have to explain that he took the gate and that it was going to be replaced.

"Whhhoo arrrree youu?" Littlefield asked, he had taken a few more steps and picked up the bag. Feeling that it was real had made the situation real and Harry saw that realization on his face. Happy, scared, happy, crazy happy, it all played out without a sound coming from the man.

"I will tell you who I am after you get dressed, that sound ok to you?" Harry asked him.

Dr. Littlefield turned a bit to the side and looked to be having a quiet conversation with someone. "Catttthhherinee says ok." He then turned and walked into the building holding the bag of clothes. When he came back out he had on gray pants and shirt with a comfortably warm red jacket on.

He walked closer to Harry this time. "Wwhhho arre youu?" he asked again.

"First it is nice to meet you Dr. Littlefield." Harry held out his hand to the man. Harry wasn't expecting the simple handshake to turn into a bear hug from the man. After Littlefield let go Harry continued.

"Dr. Littlefield, that building you have been living in all these years. It was my ancestors that built it and the gate that you traveled here through." Harry explained. Dr. Littlefield's mouth dropped open and then he started dancing around as best as he could. Before Harry could speak again, the Doctor ran back inside the building.

Harry decided to follow him this time. When Harry finally caught up with him, Littlefield was in the Meeting Hall and was clinging onto what looked like a very old notebook. Harry walked up to the control pedestal and placed his hand on it activating it. The room lit up and Harry got a firsthand look at a part of the history of his ancestors.

As he flipped through the information stored in the pedestal he started reading it outloud in Alteran. Dr. Littlefield just stared at him the entire time. After getting over the nostalgia of being in this place and reading the data first hand, Harry turned to the Doctor.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked.

Dr. Ernest Littlefield just nodded his head vigorously. Harry smiled at him and they both disappeared in a flash of white light.

-oo00oo-

Harry beamed them both directly to the medical bay where Hermione was waiting for them. "Dr. Littlefield, I'm Hermione. Can I get you to lay down on this bed for me? It's ok, it's a medical bed, I just want to make sure you are doing ok."

Hermione was dressed in standard Alteran medical robes and had been waiting for Harry and the doctor since Harry had beamed down. She had a good idea of what to expect from her first real patient, malnutrition and deprivation psychosis from being alone for so long. She could handle the malnutrition and any other physical issues, the sycosis would take much longer to treat though.

Littlefield looked from Harry to Hermione and then to the bed. Harry could tell he was frightened. Being transported the way he was for the first time could be traumatic. "You can trust Hermione. She won't hurt you, she is a medical doctor. After she looks you over we will go get you some good food and I'll show you something really special."

Ernest finally got up on the bio-bed, still holding his notebook to his chest. "I won't take your book Doctor. You worked a very long time on that. You will be able to take it with you when you get home." Harry reassured him.

Dr. Littlefield finally smiled and laid back on the bed. "I'll let you know when I've finished, Harry." Hermione told him.

"Ok Hermione." Harry replied then turned and walked out of the Medical Bay.

-oo00oo-

After leaving the Medical Bay, Harry transported to the Control Deck and walked to one of the control stations. It didn't matter which one he used, they were all real-time configurable to whatever operation you needed. Luna was still sitting at another of the stations doing something.

Harry looked up from the station he was sitting at just in time to see Fawkes and Hedwig flying by the window of the Control Room.

*They are getting to fly among the stars, every birds' dream. * Luna informed him without looking up from what she was doing.

"We should set up perches here in the control room so that they can always be at the top of the city." Harry replied as he continued to watch the two birds.

*That's a great idea Harry, I'll take care of it. I assigned you, Hermione, and myself living quarters. They are in the Council Spire, yours is at the top. I'll make sure there are perches in your quarters too. *

"Thank you Luna. How bad is Heliopolis's orbit? And how long do you think the keep with the Great Meeting Hall will last?"

*The planets orbit is decaying; it will be outside the habitable zone in about six thousand years and will fall into the sun in about three hundred thousand years. Orbital science really isn't my thing though. You could run the math better than me. *

"Your calculation is accurate enough Councilor Lovegood." Olympus informed her.

"Olympus, can we retrieve everything from the Great Meeting Hall and find a place in the city to set it up. I do not want a part of our history to be lost forever." Harry inquired.

"Everything that is in the hall is in my databanks High Councilor."

"Yes but this is more than just data to be learned. This is physical history, it is something that you can touch and feel…" Harry started.

"I understand High Councilor. The city does have museums. I will transport the Great Meeting Hall to one of them so future Alterans can experience it firsthand."

"Thank you Olympus. Remain in orbit for now. I don't think we will be staying here long. Inform me when all the social satellites have been launched and are on station. Luna you should get some rest. I am going to head over to my living quarters and get some sleep."

*Ok Harry. *

"Command acknowledged High Councilor."

With that Harry transported to his new living area, cleaned up, and fell into his new bed.

-oo00oo-

August 23rd

Harry was woken up hours later when Hermione chimed his door. Harry answered the door still in his pajamas.

"What's up Hermione?"

"I thought you would want to join us for breakfast."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Eight hours. I guess you needed it for a change. You normally only sleep, what four?"

"Yeah, the meditation and Occlumency make it so I don't have to sleep as long. Guess yesterday took more out of me than I thought."

"Mental exhaustion can be just as bad as physical. You have been dealing with a lot the past few days."

"I know. I'm kind of hoping that things will quiet down a bit for at least a few days. How is our guest doing?"

"Dr. Littlefield is resting at the moment. For a man his age, he is doing surprisingly well. He was malnourished, which was anticipated. He also had a few other small issue but they have been taken care of. If he takes care of himself and eats right from now on, he should be fine for another couple of decades. You can go see him after breakfast."

"Thank you Hermione. Where are we having breakfast?"

"Luna is making it now in her quarters. Olympus apparently has a thriving hydroponic bay. She found all kinds of food, no meats though. We will have to find a way to get that."

"Ok I'll be there is a few minutes, I need to get cleaned up and changed." Harry turned, returning to his bedroom to shower and change.

He chimed Luna's door fifteen minutes later. *Come in.* Luna called out. Harry opened the door and was assaulted by many familiar and unfamiliar smells. He made his way inside to Luna's dining area only to be greeted by the sight of a table full of different foods.

"Luna, how much did you make?"

*I got started and I just couldn't stop. There are plants in hydroponics I've never seen before, I wanted to try them all. * Luna was talking in that dreamy voice of hers. *Olympus gave me instructions on how to prepare the food. Some of this was created by the civilizations he talked about back on Praclarush Taonas. It all smells so good. * Luna was really bouncing around.

Hermione was seated at the table trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. She was getting along much better with Luna since this all started happening. She had accepted Luna for who she is and was finding the younger girl to not only be a kindred spirit when it came to learning but also that Luna just had a way of making you smile or laugh at the worst possible times.

Contrary to what his relatives thought, Harry actually enjoyed cooking. He would say otherwise but his skills in the kitchen could be compared to that of a master chef, thanks to the way said relatives treated him growing up. Harry walked around the table looking at all the dishes Luna had prepared, there had to be at least a dozen and there was still at least one she was working on.

"Luna this all looks wonderful." Harry winked at Hermione which made a giggle escape from the girl that she quickly covered up by also clearing her throat. Harry sat down and waited for Luna to finish what she was doing and join them with the last dish, he hoped it was the last at least.

Nothing of real importance was talked about during breakfast. Harry made comments and suggestions on some of the dishes Luna had made. The three of them laughed when one of Luna's comments caught Harry off guard while taking a drink of water.

"That was a wonderful breakfast Luna." Both Harry and Hermione told her.

*Thank you, thank you, and for my next performance… * Luna pulled out her wand and tapped the top of her head with it transforming into a white bunny rabbit and hopped out of the room. Hermione and Harry just looked at each other for a second before laughing and getting up to follow the white rabbit.

As the two followed the rabbit down the hall, Hermione asked Harry a question. "Harry do you think we are seeing more side effects from Luna doing a full download of the repository?"

"How would you tell Hermione? Luna was already odd before she did it." Harry gave a good humored chuckle as he said the word 'odd'. "You're the Chief Medical Office, you tell me?"

"No I guess not; I didn't know her as well as you did before. I tried to avoid her as much as I could. I was less tolerant of her imaginary creatures and odd ways before."

*It's ok Hermione, I forgive you. I am an acquired taste after all. That's what Ginny told me the one time she kissed me to find out what kissing was like. * Luna had popped up behind them as they were talking causing them both to jump a little.

"Luna!" Hermione screamed. Said girl just shrugged and ran on ahead of them again as if nothing happened. Harry and Hermione both laughed.

-oo00oo-

Harry and Hermione walked into the Medical bay to find Dr. Littlefield sitting up on the bio-bed. "Good morning Doctor. How are you feeling today?" Hermione asked in a professional voice.

"Bbetter thaan I have in a long timme." Littlefield replied. He was still having trouble talking.

"Your speech will get better with time Doctor. You were alone for a long time so it is expected." Hermione informed him. Littlefield just nodded.

"So Dr. Littlefield, are you ready for a short tour before we return you to Terre?" Harry asked.

"Tterrre?"

"Sorry, Earth, we call it Terre, it was once one of homes in the Milky Way. I would give you a full history on it but, honestly you don't need to know it. Before we start though, I have to ask you a favor." Harry asked. Dr. Littlefield nodded.

"What you see and hear here today, cannot be talked about back on Earth. You can tell them you don't know how you got home. I will allow you one exception to this, Catherine Langford. You can tell her but you have to get her to swear it to secrecy and Doctor, we will know if you tell anyone else. Can you do this for us?" Harry asked.

Littlefield looked between Hermione and Harry for a moment, then asked a little fearfully. "Iif I sayy no?"

"Don't worry doctor, we won't hurt you or put you back on the planet. We will still return you home. We are a peaceful people, we just don't want our existence to become known yet, Earth isn't ready for it. If the existence of 'aliens' became known publicly, it could cause panic and other problems in your culture." Harry explained.

Dr. Littlefield thought about what Harry told him for a few minutes. "I unndderrstand. I promise to not teell anyyone."

"Thank you Dr. Littlefield. Earth has a lot of potential and is advancing in technology very quickly. When Earth is ready, we will introduce ourselves. Ready for the tour?"

Littlefield picked up his notebook and then nodded. Three flashes of light later and they appeared in the Control Room of Olympus.

*Welcome Doctor. * Luna greeted from the control station she was sitting at. Littlefield didn't even look in her direction. He wouldn't have understood her anyway. He was staring out the window at the planet below him, a tear starting to fall down his cheek.

"It is a beautiful planet Dr. Littlefield. It is a shame that it will be not be around for much longer." Harry said while standing next to Littlefield. Littlefield looked at him questioningly and with a bit of dread.

"The planet's orbit is decaying; it will be swallowed by the sun in about three hundred thousand years. That sounds like a lot but compared to the age of the universe, it is a drop in the bucket."

It was at this point that Dr. Littlefield noticed he was looking down on a spaceship the size of a city. "My god!" he exclaimed. He just didn't have the words to describe or ask questions about it.

"Well now that you have seen a bit, how about we get you home. Olympus, set course for Earth." Harry smiled. Mentally he told Olympus to cloak the city as soon as they came out of hyperspace. The hyperspace window opening in front of the city had Littlefield's complete attention. The city then jumped into hyperspace.

A few minutes later, the city dropped out of hyperspace just outside of Earth's moon's orbit and then shimmered out of existence as the cloak engaged.

"Well Dr. Littlefield this is your stop. I hope you enjoyed the short trip. Are you ready to go see Catherine Langford again?" Harry asked.

"Thannk Youu."

"Your welcome Doctor." Harry then held out his hand. Instead of shaking Harry's hand Littlefield pulled him into another hug. When he let go he pulled Hermione into a hug as well.

"Be safe Doctor." Hermione told him. When he let go there was a flash of white light and he was no longer on Olympus.

*Thank you for flying air Olympus, we hope you enjoyed your flight. * Luna sounded just like a stereotypical flight attendant. *Where to now Captain? *

"Olympus, keep us cloaked and in extreme high orbit, replace the Astria Porta at the outpost with an upgraded one. What is the status of the satellite network?"

"All three hundred satellites in storage have been launched and have reached their destinations. I am already receiving data."

"Luna, as Councilor of Planetary Sciences, the network is yours. See what you can find close by that fits our needs, and get a general overview of the galaxy. Once we find a suitable place for Olympus, we will expand the network and then try contacting our old friends in the Alliance."

*Ok Harry, I'll get started on that. * Luna replied.

"Hermione, why don't you go down to the outpost, take Hedwig with you and send a letter or two to your parents.

-oo00oo-

Catherine Langford answered the door to her home after hearing the bell. When she opened the door she found a man standing there holding an old notebook.

"Cattherinne?" The man spoke in a voice she hadn't heard in 50 years. He smiled at her and she knew.

"Ernest!"


	6. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 6

Harry Potter – Alteran

*This is Alteran speech* Mainly Luna

-"Thought or Mental Communication"-

-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

A/N – I don't like leaving certain characters from the HP universe out of any story even if they only play a very small role. So Dobby is in this chapter.

Chapter 6 – Dobby, spirits, and Navo Videeum

While Olympus was orbiting Earth and compiling data on the current state of the galaxy. Harry and the girls decided to take care of a few things. Luna returned to visit her dad which had gone better than she had hoped. Her dad thought she was at Hogwarts so seeing her made him happy even if it only lasted a few minutes before he returned to writing articles for his paper and forgetting she was there.

It made her happy that he was taking care of himself. She worried about her dad a lot and wanted to make sure he was happy.

Hermione stayed at the outpost and just sent Hedwig off with a letter to her parents with a little help from the transporter so Hedwig didn't have to fly all the way from Antarctica. She told Hedwig to wait in case her parents wanted to reply. Rose was monitoring the 'clever bird' so she could be transported back when she was ready.

Harry decided to take care of the biggest problem at the moment. He went grocery shopping, if buying a metric ton of assorted meats was considered shopping. He was still in good standing with the goblins so he acquired it all through them. They didn't ask questions and he didn't want to answer any.

He had decided to leave his money in Gringotts for the time being. Working through the goblins was easier than going out into the normal world for things they needed.

In total they spent two days on earth doing different things. They had all their personal stuff from the outpost sent up to Olympus and Harry dismantled the expansion charms on the two apartments. They were going to be living on the city ship from now on anyway.

Harry also took the time to properly install the new upgraded Astria Porta in the outpost. The new Astria Porta were a major jump in technology from the older gates. The first and most noticeable was that they were, to use an Earth comparison, digital versus analog. The dialing device was much smaller and user friendly. The gate also looked cooler, Harry had made that comment once to the girls.

Internally there were a lot of other changes. The gate had internal stabilizers that allowed it to be put in orbit around planets. The old gates needed additional equipment attached to be used in space. The new gates also used less energy to produce a wormhole, that in itself was a great leap forward for the technology. Harry also found it much easier to connect to the gate mentally, it didn't take as much concentration on his part as it did with the old gate.

The biggest improvement in Harry's opinion though was that the new Astria Porta could be programmed with a gate address. The Alterans had made this possible so they could put more than one gate on a planet or one in orbit and one on the surface and each would have a different address.

The first time the new gates connected to an old gate, it would transmit a small program upgrade to the old gate making it possible for that gate to dial the new gate. The whole system worked by hiding fifteen point astral coordinates behind encrypted programming.

So you could program the new gates with any address. You could literally program it with a one point address, meaning one point for destination plus the origin point or a twenty point address plus one for origin.

The new gates kept themselves up to date with each other via a highly encrypted high speed subspace link and active wormholes.

The new Astria Porta also had more security and safety protocols installed in them. You couldn't fall back into an event horizon after stepping through, there was a one way shield over the gate that allowed you to come through but not fall back into it.

So in the process of setting up the gate, Harry gave it a unique address that only they and Olympus would know. Harry didn't want any surprise visitor to gate into the outpost plus Earth already had an active gate in America, even if it wasn't being used at the moment. Harry and the girls could still gate into the outpost from anywhere but only they knew the correct address.

If anyone else dialed Earth it would go to the gate that the Americans had.

-oo00oo-

They would return to Earth every few days to check up on things. Rose was instructed to keep a scanner on the Grangers and Mr. Lovegood. If either of them wrote a letter to the girls, Rose could now contact them via the satellite network and request they send Hedwig to get the letters.

The one major hiccup in the works made himself known on the day they were going to leave. Harry was just finishing up some last minute instructions to Rose when Dobby appeared next to him.

"Dobby has found Harry Potter." The excited house elf exclaimed. Harry practically jumped out of his skin in fright.

"Dobby, how did you… what are you doing here?"

"Dobby has been looking for Harry Potter for weeks. Harry Potter's magic got really far away and Dobby was worried."

"Dobby, how did you know my magic got really far away?" Harry asked suspiciously. Dobby just looked at his feet and started pulling on his ears. "Let me guess, you bound yourself to me?"

"Dobby wanted to be Master Harry Potter's, elf." Dobby replied

"And house elves need to be bound to a witch or wizard or they lose their magic and die. I understand why you did it Dobby. Why didn't you just ask me though?"

"Dobby was scared Master Harry Potter would reject Dobby." Dobby started to sob.

"Dobby you are my friend; I wouldn't have rejected you." Harry knelt down next to the sobbing elf and put a hand on his shoulder. Dobby's eyes lit up and he started bouncing on his feet.

"Master Harry Potter accepts Dobby. Yippee." In standard Dobby form he went from sad to over excited in 0.4 seconds.

"Now Dobby where I'm going, there is not a lot of work for you to do, except maybe preparing meals and a little cleaning. Will that be enough for you?"

"Oh, yes, Dobby will be the best house elf to Master Harry Potter." Replied Dobby.

Rose took that moment to appear behind Harry in order to meet Dobby and introduce herself. Harry had seen Dobby get excited, he had seen him get sad, he had even seen Dobby get angry, you didn't mess with an angry Dobby but Harry had never seen Dobby stiffen up like a board and pass out.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Rose. "You have a wonderful effect on people when they meet you."

"It must be my overwhelming charm, Harry." She replied. Harry just started laughing.

"When did you learn to crack a joke?"

"I have been studying the humans culture and writings, I am currently focusing on comedy." Rose replied. Harry started laughing again.

"Ok. I think you have it well in hand." He turned his attention back to Dobby and cast an enervate to wake him up. Dobby opened his eyes, looked at Rose and passed out again. "Oh Merlin help me, Dobby wake up and stay awake will you."

Dobby opened his eyes again, he tried to faint again but couldn't. "Dobby, this is Rose, think of her as a wizard's portrait that doesn't need a frame." Harry hoped that Dobby could get his head around that idea.

Dobby nodded his head to Harry. "Pretty lady is not real, but Dobby can see lots and lots of magic." Dobby the looked at Rose again. "It nices to meets Master Harry's Rose. Will yous be needing cleaning?"

"No Dobby, I do not need to be cleaned but thank you for asking." Rose knew what house elves were from the knowledge she acquired from the wizarding world and like the wizarding world she somehow overlooked them. She did a scan on Dobby now and was not very surprised.

 _-"Dobby has 1.4% Alteran DNA mixed with human, and something else that I can't put a name to. His mind has 32.2% potential, which is actually counter to what I would have expected. Don't let him in the control chair though, it would definitely damage his mind."-_ Rose mentally informed Harry.

Harry mentally acknowledged the information. "Dobby, do you see that chair over there." Harry asked.

Dobby looked in the direction Harry was pointing. "Yes Master Harry Potter, does it need cleaning?"

"Dobby, I am giving you a direct order. You are to never, ever, for any reason, go near or sit in any chair that looks like that one. It is not safe for a house elf." Harry instructed Dobby.

Dobby nodded his head vigorously. "Dobby understands."

"Good, now let's go to our new home. Rose, you are all set here?"

"Yes Harry, all instructions acknowledged."

Harry and Dobby then both disappeared in a flash.

-oo00oo-

Harry got Dobby settle in on Olympus, introduced him to the Olympus hologram, and showed him Earth from space, causing Dobby to try fainting again. After that he showed Dobby where his and the girls quarters were and where all the food was. It took him the better part of the day showing Dobby everything and explaining it. He let Dobby know not to touch anything or try cleaning anything if Dobby didn't know what it was.

Luna even assigned Dobby his own quarters. They weren't in the Councilor's spire but not far from it either. When Dobby complained that he didn't need them, Harry had to reassure him that they were the smallest quarters available.

Harry had Olympus construct a wrist bracer that would fit Dobby so he could communicate with Olympus and showed him how to use it.

When Hermione found out about Dobby being bound to Harry she started to go into her SPEW tirade.

Harry actually got a bit upset with her. "Hermione! Access your knowledge on House Elves."

Hermione closed her eyes for a second, when she opened them again, she actually looked down at her shoes before apologizing to Harry and Dobby. Luna took Dobby being there in stride, being someone who grew up in the wizarding world.

-oo00oo-

August 25th

Harry instructed Olympus to leave Earth orbit at sub light speed and head for the outer solar system while the three of them looked over the data from the satellites and decided on where to go. Harry and the girls met in the control room at the top of the tower, each taking a seat behind a control station.

"So Luna, have you and Olympus gone over the data from the social satellites?" Harry started the conversation. Olympus appeared in the center of the room but remain quiet.

*We have done a preliminary analysis and found a few things out. * A hologram of the Galaxy appeared around Olympus so he moved out of the way then took over the narrative.

"Conditions in the galaxy are disturbing. It appears, and we are still analyzing the data that is being sent back to us, that the galaxy is primarily controlled by an alien species called the Goa'uld. They are a parasitic race that take humans as host, I should mention this is done by force."

Luna took back over at this point. *They are not a nice race Harry, from what we have so far, they pretend to be gods to the people they rule over. The Goa'uld are bent on galactic conquest and domination. From the records we have so far from their computer databases, they show no mercy to those that don't worship them.*

Olympus picked the narrative back up. "We are still compiling the information since we can not get full access to their computers without possibly being detected, their systems are more advanced than Earth's and are based on ancient and outdated Alteran technology. They control two thirds of the galaxy and have millions of soldiers, called Jaffa, which are genetically engineered from humans.

They crave worship and power from what we can tell. Right now they are mostly fighting amongst themselves. The recent death of Ra at the hands of the Americans, you are familiar with that incident already, has created a power vacuum."

As he was speaking the hologram of the galaxy was showing what they knew of the Goa'uld territory.

*Ra held the position of Supreme System Lord because he held the most territory and power. There are several other System Lord of varying power and they are all fighting amongst each other right now over his territories. I will upload a detail analysis to you when it is complete.

Almost all of their subjects, I won't call them followers, are human, most likely taken from Earth by Ra sometime in the very distant past, since earth was part of his territory. Harry, these people out there are slaves to these Goa'uld and the Goa'uld are ruthless towards them. * Luna finished.

"Harry, we have to do something about this!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry sat back in his chair while taking in all the information Luna and Olympus had just given them.

After a few minutes of thinking, Harry replied to Hermione's outburst. "I agree Hermione but let's not rush into danger on a crusade without more information and a plan. Remember where that has gotten me in the past. Luna, you and Olympus keep working on getting more information. We also have to consider that it's only the three of us right now, against millions?

Our primary consideration right now has to be reestablishing the Alteran race and culture. That is what I was chosen for in the first place."

"But Harry, slavery is wrong, all those people being repressed and killed by these aliens…"

Harry looked Hermione directly in the eyes, stopping Hermione from getting a full head of steam going. "Hermione! I didn't say we would do nothing, I said let's solve one problem at a time. Fate wants to kick me in the teeth, the least I can do is take it on my own terms."

"You're right Harry, I'm sorry." She replied. She made a mental note to start thinking before she opened her mouth. She really didn't like getting Harry upset with her.

"It's ok Hermione, I get it, I want to do something to."

*Hermione, this has been happening for several thousand years at least according to the records we have so far. A few months or years until we have a plan isn't going to hurt in the greater scheme of things. * Harry was very surprised that Luna was becoming the voice of reason in a lot of cases lately. He was starting to miss her quirky side.

*I'm still quirky Harry, I'm just hiding it better for Hermione's sanity. Her Wrackspurt infection is almost gone. * Luna stated.

"Luna, stay out of my head please…" Harry replied.

*Why, I like it in there, I want to build a home with a white picket fence that I can run around naked in, in there. *

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed.

*What? You've been think the same thing. * Luna shot back at her. Harry just sat there behind the command station with his face turning various shades of red. Fawkes gave a squawk from his perch by the window and Hedwig hooted.

"You two stop laughing or I'll, I'll… oh never mind."

Hermione was a few shades redder as well. "Luna, you and I are going to have a talk later. "

*Can we do it naked? *

"Luna!"

"Ok… On to other things." Harry finally interrupted.

*Oh… puppis. Hey I can speak Latin! Yippee, I can swear again. * Luna jumped up in joy.

"Oh no… Harry…! put her back in the chair…" Hermione begged.

"Olympus, maybe you can tell me if there are any systems near earth that fit our needs?" Harry asked while totally ignoring the banter going on between Hermione and Luna.

"There are 1400 systems within fifty light years of Earth, 133 are similar to earth's sun, I have picked the top three that I think would be most suitable." The galactic hologram zoomed in on the local systems each color coded based on their star type. Olympus then indicated the three system he was talking about. They each had a star similar to Earth's sun.

"All three of these systems have abundant resources we could use. The first has four planets," The map zoomed in. "two rocky worlds and two gas giants with a very large asteroid belt between the third and fourth planets, the gas giants. The first rocky world is too close to the parent star to be habitable but has rich deposits of Naquadah as do the asteroids. The second planet is in the habitable zone though it is on the inside edge of it.

This is a good resources system but the habitable world is twenty degrees above Earth normal temperature and has only one moderate size ocean. It is a good candidate for terraforming if we move the planet a little further away from the parent star. No life was detected." The map then zoomed out and then in on the next system as Olympus continued.

"The next system has fifteen planets and no asteroid belts. The star is young compared to earth's star and the system is still slightly unstable but could be stabilized. Nine of the planets are gas giants, the remaining are rocky worlds with three of them in the habitable zone." The map zoomed in a bit further.

"Two of the planets are in a stable binary orbit around each other in the center of the zone. The third is on the outer edge but its orbit is unstable do to the first gas giant. It will most likely be pulled from its current orbit and either get swallowed up by the gas giant or fall into orbit around it. Naquadah resources are plentiful on all the rocky planets.

The two habitable planets both have large oceans and plentiful plant and animal life, no intelligent life was detected. Because of the binary orbit of the two planet, both go through very long night cycles due to planetary eclipses." This sounded like a good system to Harry. The girls were listening in now too.

The hologram zoomed out of the second system and in on the third. "The last system, in my calculations, is the best candidate. The star is only slightly younger than earth's with seven planets. The outer three are gas giants with two rocky worlds in and two out of the habitable zone.

This system has the highest concentration of Naquadah deposits of the three systems including some other rare materials. Both habitable planets are Earth like with abundant plant and animal life. As a final note, these systems do not have Astria Porta."

During Olympus presentation, holographical orbital photos of the habitable planets were displayed for the three to look at.

*I like the binary planets, it must be beautiful from the surfaces to be able to look up and see another world right there. * Luna observed.

"Thank you Olympus. Luna, we can't base our choice on aesthetics, though I do agree with you. Hermione?"

"Based on the data, I would go with number three. You know me, I'm the practical one of the three of us. I do agree though, the view from the binary planets must be gorgeous, we could visit there sometime, a vacation home maybe?"

Harry chuckled, leave it to Hermione to have a practical solution. He took a minute to go over all the data in his head and to check a few things on the console in front of him then he made his decision.

"Olympus, set course for the third system, we can choose which of the two habitable worlds we settle on when we get there." Harry instructed.

Luna huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. *I liked the second one better! * Sometimes Harry just couldn't win.

"Command acknowledged." The three watched as the hyperspace window opened in front of Olympus and the city shot into it.

-oo00oo-

Olympus arrived in the designated system three minutes later, it was a short trip by Alteran standards. With Olympus now in the system, Harry and the girls got a first-hand look at the two habitable worlds.

Luna in her capacity as Councilor of Planetary Sciences went to work on getting better data to help them choose which of the planets to settle on.

"So Luna, what can you tell us?" Harry asked.

*Let's start from the inside out. What are we going to call this system anyway? Earth calls it Zeta Tucanae. It is listed in the Alteran database but was not named or surveyed by them. *

"How about Navo Altera?" Hermione suggested.

"I like it, but how about Navo Videeum?" Harry countered.

*New Legacy, that is fitting since we are creating a new legacy for our people. *

"I like it too." Hermione smiled.

"Ok, Olympus, designate this system Navo Videeum." Harry instructed.

"New designation confirmed." Olympus replied.

"Ok Luna, what do you have?"

*Ok, Navo Videeum A, is a molten rocky world due to its proximity to the Navo Videeum star. It is very rich in mineral resources.

Navo Videeum B is at the midpoint of the habitable zone. Water covers 58% of the planet, it is geologically stable, its atmosphere is near identical to earth minus the pollutants, has an abundance of plant and animal life, and is 97% the size of earth. It also comes with one small lifeless moon.

Navo Videeum C is also at the midway point of the habitable zone and leads Navo Videeum B in orbit of Navo Videeum by three million kilometers. The two planets are basically in the same orbit. It is 120% the size of earth, so gravity will be slightly higher at 1.3g. Water covers 79% of the planet, it is seismically active but stable. Its atmosphere is earth equivalent, again minus the pollutants. Plant and animal life is abundant but concentrated in the oceans. It has 3 close orbit moons which accounts for it still being seismically active.

Navo Videeum D is an ice world just outside the habitable zone. It has the richest concentrations of minerals. The planet also supports animal and plant life in its two large ice covered water oceans. It is geologically stable but active with 2 moons.

Navo Videeum E through G are gas giants. Navo Videeum F is dense hydrogen and could with a little help be turned into a small star. Navo Videeum E and G have exotic gas that we could use. They have a total of 49 moons between them. There are no asteroid belts in the system which is consistent with a planetary system of this size and how many moons there are.

That's about it Harry. Navo Videeum B is the better of the two choices. Its closest to earth normal gravity and is more geologically stable. As an added bonus you will be able to see Navo Videeum C in the sky almost constantly. *

"I agree with Luna." This came from Hermione as she also looked over the data.

"Olympus, move the city into orbit of Navo Videeum B." Harry instructed.

A few minutes later the three were looking down on a beautifully blue, green, planet and watched as it slowly spun below them. "Harry. Look there." Hermione pointed to a spot just above the equator. "That small ocean would be a good place to land Olympus."

Both Harry and Luna agreed, so Harry gave the order. Olympus entered the planet's atmosphere and gently settled into its new home on the waters of the small ocean near to one of the coastlines and shut down the shield. They named the planet Navo Altera.

-oo00oo-

Hedwig and Fawkes were the first to explore their new home, flying out from the city and enjoying themselves.

The three new Alterans spent the next three weeks exploring their new world. Harry decided he need time at the wheel of one of the Astria Porta Ships so was taking one out every day and looking for new places to explore. Luna took a more earthly approach to exploring by going out on foot, finding and cataloging the plants and animals she found within a few miles of the coast.

Hermione joined Harry most of time but also spent time helping Luna. Harry ended up taking the two of them out to different locations around the planet and dropping them off to explore. They could have just transported to the different locations but that didn't let them see the area from above.

The planet turned out to be a lot like Earth with tropical and desert areas, mountains, lakes, deep forests, and swamps. Luna explored one of those on her own since neither Harry nor Hermione wanted to go tromping through it with her.

Luna eventually commandeered one of the larger lab buildings on the north east pier to build a small zoo so she could study the animals she found. Hermione had to treat her for bites and scrapes a few times but Luna was having the time of her life. There was one incident that scared Harry and Hermione though.

Luna was bitten by one of her animals that turned out to be highly poisonous. Olympus had immediately transported Luna from her zoo to medical and into one of the stasis pods.

It took Hermione two days to find and produce an antidote to the poison as it was extremely resistant to being filtered out by the bio-bed. It had pushed Hermione to her limits emotionally. She cared deeply for Luna now and even the chance of losing Luna made her go a little crazy with worry.

Harry helped her through it and once Luna was ok, the little blonde had hugged the stuffing out of Hermione. The kiss Luna gave Hermione right on the lips, had Hermione blushing for hours.

After that incident, Hermione spent a lot more time helping Luna in her zoo and keeping an eye on the girl. They had a lot of fun times, a few serious talks, mostly about Harry, and in general just got closer to each other.

After the three weeks of exploring, Harry turned his attention to what they needed to accomplish in the short term. Information was still pouring in from the social satellite network and none of it looked all that good. The Goa'uld were a very large problem.

The megalomaniacal little snakes needed to be dealt with but doing so would cause other issues. Most of the Goa'uld controlled planets wouldn't be able to sustain themselves on their own. The Goa'uld as bad as they were, did provide a form of government, not a good one mind you but they did maintain control.

It wasn't that Harry didn't have the technological advantage, he had that in spades. It was that it was only the three of them.

Technologically Harry could destroy planets, entire solar systems, and with the Janus data, the entire Milky Way Galaxy. Learning of the things the Goa'uld did to their followers caused Harry to consider blowing up a few of the Goa'uld planets on general principal, but, there was too much innocent life that would be destroyed in the process.

Even if Harry took out all the System Lords other Goa'uld would just replace them. This was going to take a lot of time, effort, and thought to do right.

So in the short term, protection was first on his list, both for Navo Videeum and for Earth. Olympus could hold off the entire Goa'uld fleet by itself. That didn't mean Navo Altera would come out unblemished though.

Earth had the Terre Outpost, it could handle just about any fleet the Goa'uld sent at Earth, but again Earth would suffer a large loss of life.

The only way Harry could think of to protect both planets and take the fight to the Goa'uld was to build ships and defense satellites. For that he needed a shipyard and resources. Resources he had, now that they had come to Navo Videeum. The fourth Planet was a perfect location for a shipyard both ground based and orbital.

So for the next few weeks, Harry working with Olympus, designing and modified plans for the shipyards, defense satellites, and ships. They also made plans to build a new Potentia manufacturing platform which would be placed in a close orbit to the Navo Videeum star. It took a full six months to grow and charge a Potentia and Harry knew he needed to bolster his currently limited supply of them.

While he was doing this, he had instructed Olympus to start mining operations on Navo Videeum 4. They launched three nanite swarms to the planet that started mining and constructing manufacturing facilities. It was going to take a month to get those facilities operational. After that, the first job was going to be to build more nanite swarms.

Harry made sure the mining operations would not affect the ecosystem on the planet and had plans to move the mining to one of Navo Videeum V's moons as soon as possible.

Harry calculated that it was going to take six months to get the first ship off the assembly line. Harry's initial plan was to build three Alteran cruisers with some modifications of his own. This was so he and the two girls could each have their own ship. The biggest modification to the design was the power source. They were going to be powered by dual ZPMs instead of the originally designed neutrino ion power source.

Because of this, the cruiser would get upgraded shields and weapons, including a larger drone capacity. Harry hoped it would be enough for now. They would each be controlled by a control chair with all other functions being maintained by a nanite swarm and the computer core. This allowed them to be controlled and maintained by one person.

He also ordered the construction of another three hundred social satellites since the current ones didn't cover the entire galaxy. The manufacturing facilities on Navo Videeum 4 would also stockpile drone weapons so the ships and future defense satellites could be re-armed if needed.

Harry would have built the facilities on Navo Altera but he didn't want to disturb the pristine beauty of the planet.

Once Harry had that all set in motion it was getting close to October 31st and Halloween.

The girls had been going back to earth every couple days to send and receive letters but Harry hadn't been back since Olympus had settled on Navo Altera.

-oo00oo-

October 31st

Harry woke up in a bad mood, he always did on Halloween. Besides Fate always throwing him a curveball, it was also the day he lost his parents. No matter how he tried, his emotions were still raw today. He knew he could be snappy and moody so had planned on spending the day alone in his quarters. That plan was entirely tossed out the window when he heard the chime on his door.

"Come in." he called out.

When the door opened it was Hermione and Luna together. They walked in together and Harry knew he wasn't going to get any peace and quiet today.

*Harry, we are going to make you breakfast, no Hermione won't be cooking, then we have a special day planned. * Luna informed him in a, I will not take no for an answer tone of voice.

"Thank you ladies, but really, I just wanted to be alone today," Harry replied in a downcast voice.

"Well too bad Mr. Grumpy Pants. We are not going to let you sulk around today like you have in the past." Hermione jumped in.

With a big sigh, Harry nodded his head and prepared himself for whatever the two had cooked up. Breakfast was awesome, Luna could really cook with Dobby's help and the girls kept Harry engaged in conversation about the modifications he had made to the ships.

They both tried to get Harry to modify their ships to better suit their personalities. Luna had come up with a ship that looked twisted in some weird shape that made no sense at all. Hermione wanted a Star Trek ship, like the enterprise. She was a big fan of the Next Generation show and movies. Dobby even asked if he was going to get a ship of his own. That had made Harry's eyes bulge out a bit.

Harry and the girls had been teaching Dobby how to speak better and even understand Alteran. he was even learning to operate some of the minor system in the city. Dobby had also taken to helping Luna in the zoo most of time since Olympus cleaned itself mostly.

They got Harry to laugh and Luna's innuendos were flying left and right, she even targeted Hermione with a few of them. By the end of breakfast Harry was in a much better mood.

After breakfast, the girls told harry to meet them on the Astria Porta ship flight deck in thirty minutes. When he arrived the girls and Dobby were waiting for him. They led him into the ship and Luna took the controls. In the back of the ship there was a small transport case that Harry asked about.

"It's something for later Harry." Hermione explained. Harry took her at her word and proceed to forget about it. Thirty minutes later the ship landed on a beach in a cove off the coast of the main continent just above the equator. The beach was beautiful and the water so clear and blue you could see the corral at the bottom in all its amazing colors.

*Ok Harry, here you go. * Luna held up a pair of swim trunks for him to put on. *We'll change up front and meet you outside in a few minutes. Go find us a good spot on the beach. * Luna instructed.

Harry took the trunks and the door to the front closed. The swim trunks were blue, loose fitting and came down to just above his knees. He changed then lowered the back ramp of the ship and walked out onto the sand of beach.

The cove wasn't that big, maybe a thousand yards wide, but it had a narrow opening to the ocean which meant it was almost completely surrounded by beach. Harry walked to the water's edge and looked out at the cove. It really was a beautiful spot. The cove must have been a meteor impact crater that got filled with water later since it was almost perfectly round.

The water itself was a crystal clear blue and he could almost see to the bottom. Harry watched as fish swam by him and he lost himself in the moment. He didn't know how long he was standing there but eventually one of the girls cleared their throat behind him.

When Harry turned around his eyes just about popped out of his head. The girls were in matching two-piece swimwear if that's what it could be called. While the bottoms were modest and covered everything, the tops left very little to the imagination. Their tops were a very thin white material allowing what was beneath to just show through. Harry stood there staring with his mouth open but he couldn't look away. It was like the girls had cast some kind of spell on him.

*I think we broke him Hermione. Do you like Harry? *

"Ummm…" was all Harry could say.

"Yup we broke him Luna." Both girls then walked up to Harry and hugged him at the same time each planting a kiss on the check closest to them. After the kiss they walked away down the beach together showing Harry the view from the back.

It took Harry a few more minutes to re-engage his brain and by the time he did, the girls had conjured some beach chairs and were laying in them, soaking up the sun.

"You both look beautiful." Harry called out as he turned and ran into the water. It wasn't cold but it helped and allowed him to hide his reaction to the girls.

*I wanted to go topless, but Hermione said it would be too much for you, by your reaction, * Luna looked down Harry's body as she said that. *I think she was right. * Harry turned a beat red.

Hermione and Luna giggled a bit and watched him get as far out in the water as he could without it going over his chest. They were both appreciating the view as well.

The rest of the morning went pretty much the same way. The girls would take to the water and tease Harry for a bit before swimming around. The first time the girls came up out of the water, Harry got his second eye opening view. The tops became almost completely see through, the girls just giggled some more. Luna of course had a few innuendos to throw around, which she did with gusto.

When they found out he couldn't swim, they took it upon themselves to teach him, which meant staying very close to him.

At noon a table and chairs appeared with food allowing the three friends to have a good lunch and for Harry to relax a bit. They stayed away from difficult topics or talk of future plans. Hermione talked about her mom and dad, while Luna talked about her imaginary creatures.

Harry did notice something strange about the cove after lunch and he asked Luna about it.

"Luna this part of the ocean has a few large predators in it, I would think our swimming around would have attracted one or two."

*I removed all the dangerous creatures from the cove and set up a water permeable shield at the entrance to the cove. We can come here whenever we want now and not have to worry about anything dangerous. The Nargles were happy about it and there aren't any Wrackspurts around here. Except the few you had earlier. * Luna then gave Harry another kiss on the cheek that actually came close to being a real kiss.

He turned red again and suggested another swim as he turned and hurried in the direction of the water. Hermione and Luna both laughed and followed him. The rest of the afternoon was spent teaching Harry how to swim some more and both girls teasing him. Harry was getting used to it and started teasing back a bit.

About an hour before it was time for the sun to set, Hermione called an end to the fun. "We have one more thing to do before we go back to Olympus. Harry there should be robes in the back of the ship. Luna and I will be back in a few minutes. So go change."

"Are we going someplace else?" Harry asked.

*We have something special we have been working on. It needs to be done at sunset though. So hurry up and get changed. We'll be back. * Luna told him. After that the two girls disappeared in transporter light.

Harry went to the ship and found some heavy Alteran dress robes in the case that was there. He didn't know what they had planned but after the day they had so far he was willing to play along. So he got dressed and waited for the girls to return.

When they returned, they were both dress in beautiful Alteran dress robes. "You two look beautiful." Harry told them. "Thank you Harry." *Thank you Harry. * they both said at the same time and gave him another kiss on the cheeks. He was really starting to enjoy those kisses.

Lune moved to the front and took the pilot's seat again. After the back hatch closed, the ship took off and headed north. Five minutes later they were at the base of the tallest mountain on Navo Altera. Luna didn't land though and started flying up the mountain. When they were half way up, Harry saw a very large ledge come into view.

It was large enough to land on and still have plenty of room to walk around. The edge of the ledge was a sheer drop off though with the ground a thousand feet below it. As they landed Harry could see a two-meter-wide device had been set up a few feet from the edge.

The back hatch opened and the girls led Harry out onto the mountainside ledge. The ledge was facing the setting sun and the view of the area was spectacular. The girls stopped about ten feet from the device on the ground. This was when Harry noticed a second device a few feet to the left of the other but it was only a meter in diameter.

"Harry." Hermione started. "We know what this day means to you. We want you to know you will never have to go through it alone again." The sun was just starting to set as Hermione spoke.

Luna took over at this point. *Harry, you and I have both lost people we love, today is the day you lost your mom and dad. I lost my mom too, though not on this day. We wanted to do something that would bring them here to this world in a way. *

Harry listened to the girls, he didn't want to interrupt. Hermione and Luna then turned to the setting sun while hold hands with Harry standing behind them. Together they spoke as if casting a spell. "*We dedicate this place to the spirits and memories of those lost to us. We bring them here to this new world so that they will never be left behind. *" At that moment the sun finally dipped below the horizon and the devices lite up. Harry could actually feel magic in the air.

The first device projected holograms of Lily and James Potter holding each other and looking out over the world from the ledge. The second device was projecting a hologram of another woman who Harry could only assume was Luna's mom. She too was looking out over Navo Altera.

When Harry looked at Luna with his own tears running down his cheeks, he could see the tears in her eyes as well. Hermione was barely holding back her own. The girls started speaking again at the same time.

"*Let those we have lost watch over this new world and us. *" The three holograms then turned around and looked at the three teenagers standing there. "*Let their spirits join us as we start anew. *" Harry could really feel the magic coming off the two girls now and spreading out from them over the entire ledge. "*Never let us forget where we come from, never let us forget each other, and never let us forget to move forward. *" The girls then each took one of Harry's hands.

"*Protect us as we go forward. Hoc mundo tamquam protege nos progredi. *"

As the last word was spoken there was a surge in the magic and it flashed out from the ledge. Harry could feel the magic as it swept outward. As the magic faded into the distance, he felt like he was being hugged by the protections the girls had set. He felt like his mom, dad, and Luna's mom were there watching over them. The holograms then turned back to looking out over the plains and valleys below the mountain.

So stunned by what the girls had just done. It was old magic, not seen in centuries back on earth, it took him a moment to realize that both girls had collapsed to the ground next to him from magical exhaustion.

Harry knelt down next to them and ran his hand over each of them while casting a diagnostic spell. He was relieved to find that he was correct and that it was just exhaustion. Rituals like this took their toll on those that cast them. With a mental command to Olympus, the two girls disappeared in a flash of light to their beds in their quarters. He would check on them when he got back.

Harry walked to the edge of the ledge to look out at the world below it for a moment. "They will be fine Harry." Harry heard the voice behind him. He spun around quickly to find the source of the voice, it wasn't one he had heard before. All that was there though were the holograms but they were looking directly at him.

The hologram of Lily then spoke again. "Hello my son."

"Mom…?" Harry stuttered out.

"Yes Harry. What the girls did along with this being Halloween allowed us to come here but we don't have much time. The veil between us and the physical world is thin on this day. Your father and I wanted to tell you how proud we are of you and how much we love you."

James then spoke. "We will be watching over you. This world you have here will bring a new light to the universe. We are sorry for all that you have suffered and will still suffer in the future but we are proud of you. You are your own man now, forge your own path to the future."

Pandora Lovegood then spoke. "Harry, tell my little moon that I am proud of her. Tell her not to fear the gift that she has. I will try to help guide her in her gift when I can. And Harry, I know you fear the love that they both have for you but you shouldn't. Allow the them into your heart as they have allowed you into theirs. Tell Luna that I love her."

Lily took back over. "It is time for us to go Harry. We will be watching. We love you." With that the three holograms turned from him to looking out over the ledge again. Harry dropped to his knees in front of them and did something he hadn't really done before for his parents, he cried.

-oo00oo-

When Harry returned to Olympus in the ship, he checked in on both of the girls. Both of them were sleeping soundly. He figured they would be awake the next day or the day after so he went to his quarters and fell asleep as well after giving Olympus instructions to alert him if the girls woke up or anything changed.

-oo00oo-

November 15th

The girl had woken up two days later and it turned out to be another emotional day as Harry delivered Pandora Lovegood's message to Luna. Hermione and Harry spent the entire day cheering her up and just spending time together. They spent a few days here and there relaxing. In between Luna took care of her zoo, thankfully with Dobby's help it wasn't a full time job.

Hermione continued her studies in medicine, spending a few more day scraping out every bit of data from the repository that she could. She still had a few percentage points of mental potential that she didn't know what she was going to do with. She also spent a lot of time with Harry and Luna in meditation trying to increase or unlock her full potential.

By mid-month the facilities on Navo Videeum 4 were nearing completion so Harry decided to go inspect everything in preparation of it coming online. Harry had pulled upgraded control braces from storage that included nano environmental suits for the three of them.

The suits could withstand the vacuum of space if need be for up to two hours. They were skin tight and could be retracted into the control bracers when not needed.

In case of an environmental incident the suits would deploy automatically to protect the wearer. The helmet of the suit also had a heads up display that would give the wearer detail information on everything around them and the condition of the suit and its environmental controls. The display pulled data from both the bracers internal sensors and any linked sensors in the area, like a ship in orbit or an outpost.

The three of them found that the silvery suits were really comfy the first time they tried them and Luna took to wearing hers all the time. *Now I sparkle like the moon. * she told them. Harry thought it was more because the suits really showed off Luna's curves.

Harry also figured that he could use them to hid their identities if needed when dealing with people on other worlds.

Navo Videeum 4 had an oxygen atmosphere and a thriving eco system even though it was outside the habitable zone. There was undersea plant and animal life in the ice covered oceans of the planet which Luna wanted to investigate up close, so was going with Harry. Hermione went along just because she didn't want to be left behind and in case of an emergency.

After dropping Harry off at the manufacturing facilities, the girls took the gate ship under the ice to explore and collect samples. Luna was concerned about the impact the mining on the planet would have on the ecosystem. Harry assured her that after the initial facilities where done the mining would be moved to one of the Navo Videeum 5's lifeless moons.

Harry inspected everything first hand. He could have just run checks via the computer systems but this was his first construction project and he wanted to be more hands on with it. The facility was already producing more nanite swarms. It had twelve completed and those swarms were constructing the shipyards. A quarter of the social satellites had also been completed and were ready to be launched.

The girls returned a few hours later, Luna with a few small specimens for her zoo and Hermione blushing so bad Harry though she was turning into a tomato. Neither of the girls would tell him what had caused Hermione's condition though.

With everything going as planned and on schedule, the three of them with Dobby included decided to return to the Terra outpost the next day after Luna suggested they need time back there. Olympus would see to Luna's zoo while they were gone. Luna had a smile that neither Harry or Hermione noticed, her idea to return had an ulterior motive.


	7. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 7

Harry Potter – Alteran

*This is Alteran speech* Mainly Luna

-" _Thought or Mental Communication"-_

-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

A/N – I had a hard time with this chapter. I had a hard time limiting myself in repetitive dialog about information that is well known at this point in the story from previous chapters. Update - I am currently writing chapter 16. you will see SG1 starting in chapter 10.

Chapter 7 – Christmas and Parents

The next day Harry, the girls, and Dobby all climbed into a gate ship and took it through the gate back to Earth. Harry also had a nanite swarm come through to perform maintenance on the outpost and do any construction he needed. He brought some other upgraded equipment with him that the outpost didn't have or only had outdated versions of.

When they arrived in the expanded room of the outpost that held the gate they all climbed out of the ship. Harry set the nanites to constructing a launch tube up through the ice with a cloaking device at the top so it wouldn't be seen by any government military or science satellites. He wanted to be able to use the gate ship on Earth if he needed to.

Luna left to go visit her father and see how he was doing while Hermione had a letter to send to her parents. She had tossed out the idea of having her parents join them on Olympus but she didn't know yet how to broach the subject with them. Harry had suggested that he could meet with them during the Hogwarts Christmas break and see how they took it.

After everyone was settled again in the outpost, Dobby approached Harry with a question.

"Master Harry Potter, could Dobby… bring Winky to the outpost? And you should get Kreacher from House of Black as well."

Harry knew that Winky had been released from Crouch's service during his third year at Hogwarts but hadn't heard anything else about her since then. If she hadn't found anyone to bond to since then, she was most likely not doing very well.

"Dobby, where is Winky now?"

"She is at Hogywarts, but she not doings well. She has been freed and hasn't found a masters yet."

"Dobby, go find Hermione, ask her if she will bond with Winky, if she won't I will." Harry suggested.

"Dobby will goes find her now. Thanks you Master Harry Potter." Dobby disappeared.

"Stop calling me Master Harry Potter, Dobby, it's just Harry." Harry called after him. He had told Dobby this a few dozen times now but the little elf just wouldn't budge on it.

Harry then summoned Kreacher, he gave him the choice to join them or to remain at 12 Grimmauld Place. He explained everything to Kreacher and order him to never speak about it to anyone except Harry, the two girls, and Dobby. Kreacher was still being nasty but after finding out Harry was the one to destroy the locket he chose to stay with him.

Harry sent Kreacher off to find Dobby, him being Harry's head elf. He would teach Kreacher what he needed to know.

Harry settle in after that to oversee the nanites, not that they needed oversight. He just didn't have anything else to do. He checked in with Rose to get updated on what was happening on Earth, which wasn't much. She did tell him of the change in government within the wizarding world which did surprise Harry. He decided he would keep an eye on it for now but still wasn't ready to go back or see Dumbledore yet.

So by the end of the day Harry was bored. He had sat in the control chair for an hour just scanning the solar system for anything interesting. He found nothing. He spent a few hours meditating with Hermione trying to break open her potential but they both knew that it would and could take months if not years.

Dobby had returned with Winky after getting permission from Hermione. It took some convincing to get Winky to bond to Hermione but in the end she did. Dobby then took her and Kreacher off to explain the rules and everything about the outpost, Olympus and the stars.

The only unusual thing that happened was that Luna didn't return that night. Harry checked in with her and she was fine, just staying with her dad.

It was going to be another month before Hogwarts entered its Christmas break so Harry figured he could just go back to Olympus every couple days to check on things there… He was finding he didn't do lazy very well.

-oo00oo-

December 19th

The rest of November and most of December was uneventful. Luna was spending a lot of time with her dad and on some side project she didn't want to talk about yet.

Harry and Hermione split their time between Earth and Olympus. Harry keeping a close eye on the construction going on and Hermione basically just keeping him company.

Hermione had her own side projects going on too. She was investigating magic scientifically with the help of the Alteran technology and knowledge. She was hoping to find out exactly how magic users were able to control the zero-point energy. She was also doing a lot of arithmancy and comparing it to Alteran math. She had downloaded a little more of the higher math's but not enough to even use up a percentage point of her potential.

The three of them did spend a lot more time together as well. They spent time at the cove, swimming and sunbathing, which drove Harry to a lot of distraction. Seeing the girls in their what appeared to be shrinking swimwear, was giving Harry a lot of material for his dreams. Both the girls had been a lot more liberal with their kisses to his cheeks too.

The one time that Luna lost her top caused Harry to beam away a second later and not come out of his quarters until the next day.

The one thing the three of them did heavily discuss was how to increase the population on Olympus. They all agreed that approaching first generation witches and wizards through their guardians was the best idea. The problem was that if first generation witches and wizards started disappearing, the wizarding world would start a decline and that could see it crumble completely.

Harry honestly didn't think this was a bad thing, his experience in that world had been less than stellar so he didn't have a very high opinion of the wizarding world. He did have to concede one point to Luna though, he had so far had a very limited exposure to the wizarding world as a whole. There were a lot of other wizarding cultures around the world and Britain's wizarding community shouldn't set the bar for the rest, it was much further behind the times then the rest of the world.

The only thing they could agree on was that it was going to take a lot more planning and discussion before they were ready to do anything. When Hermione suggested that Harry go talk to Dumbledore about it, Harry just said he would think about it.

All in all, it was a good month. So when the Hogwarts Christmas Holiday came around, Hermione and Harry had a plan in mind for her parents, or so Hermione thought. Luna would be spending a few more days with her dad then come to Hermione's house on Christmas day.

Her dad seemed to be doing a bit better at times, he was actually learning how to understand Alteran, so Luna was able to communicate with him a bit. Luna thought her dad was taking it as a game she was playing, inventing a new language. She was just happy that he was playing along and learning.

The three did do some Christmas shopping in the week leading up to the Christmas break in London. They avoided Diagon Alley and any other magical areas since they didn't want to be recognized. Harry had moved some of his fortune to a normal bank the week before so money wasn't a problem.

In order to avoid the returning students from Hogwarts, Hermione sent a letter to her parents saying they would be returning a day early and that she would meet them at the station. She also asked if Harry could stay with them for the holidays but her parents weren't too keen on the idea of having a boy staying with them. They did invite him to come Christmas day with Luna though.

-oo00oo-

December 25th

Harry and Luna appeared in a flash of white light a couple blocks away from Hermione's home in an overgrowth of trees. It was the only place around that the transport wouldn't be noticed. They walked the rest of the way to Hermione's home and up the path to the front door. It was still relatively early since they had been invited to have breakfast with the Grangers.

Harry rang the doorbell and wasn't surprised when Hermione quickly opened it then wrapped the both of them up in a hug. She had been home for a few days and hadn't transported to the outpost, wanting to spend time with her parents.

*Are you going to invite us in or are we to enjoy his closeness out here in the cold? * Luna asked. *You do know I love it when you get all… * she didn't get to finish that statement though.

"LUNA!" Hermione chided. Luna just giggled.

"Are you going to invite your friends in Hermione?" A woman's voice called out from another room.

"Yes mom!" Hermione called back. "Come on in, mom and dad are looking forward to meeting you both."

Harry and Luna followed Hermione into the house while giving each other a wink. They had a plan to get the Grangers in on the secret and hadn't told Hermione about it. Hermione led them into the kitchen that had a large dining area attached to it. Mrs. Granger was in the kitchen area working at the stove and Mr. Granger was sitting at the dining room table that had several platters of food already on it.

"Mom, Dad, this is Harry and Luna. You met Luna when you dropped me off at the end of the summer. Harry this is my Mom, Emma Granger and my Dad, Dan Granger." Hermione made the introductions.

Mrs. Granger turned from what she was doing and looked at Hermione. "So formal Hermione? Hi Harry, Luna, just call me Emma and that's Dan. It's so nice to meet you Harry, Hermione has told us a lot about you. We get the Daily Prophet too; you've been mentioned quite a few times in there as well. Luna it is nice to see you again, from Hermione's letters, you two have become fast friends."

Emma reached out her hand to both the teens as she was speaking, both shook her hand. Dan also got up from the table to meet the two teens.

"It is very nice to meet you both and Merry Christmas to you both." Harry answered back.

*It is nice to see you again. * Luna greeted them.

Both Emma and Dan gave Luna a strange look. "Hermione, I thought you said Luna couldn't speak?" Dan asked his daughter.

Hermione gave Luna a sour look before answering. "She can talk but only in one language. It's a…" Hermione couldn't find a reason that wouldn't sound insulting to Luna.

*Luna, nice ice breaker, good job. * Harry praised Luna.

*Why thank you Harry. I'm going to have fun teasing Hermione all day. *

"LUNA!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Luna both just laughed. Harry was also paying close attention to Emma and Dan while they spoke Alteran. Emma just looked confused but Dan looked like he was contemplating something. Hermione was just looking horrified, she had already figured out where Harry and Luna were going with this.

"Mr. Granger you look like you understand us?" Harry asked.

"Harry, please call me Dan. I didn't understand any of it, but it sounds like a derivative of Latin. I took Latin as a second major in college." Dan replied.

"You are partially correct."

"Harry…" Hermione interrupted.

*Hermione, Harry and I are not going to keep secrets. These are your parents; they deserve to know. * Luna jumped in. Hermione just sighed.

*Ok Lune, I understand. * Hermione responded in Alteran, which caused both her parents to turn surprised looks at her.

"Hermione, when did you learn a new language?" Emma asked.

"I think I can explain better." Harry spoke up before Hermione could. Hermione's parents both turned their attention back to Harry.

Harry smiled as he replied. "How about we enjoy this great looking food though while I explain. This is Christmas after all and we have presents to open too."

"You're right Harry, Merry Christmas, let's eat." Dan stated with a smile to everyone.

Both Grangers relaxed a bit thinking it was something to do with the magical world. The group all sat down at the table and started digging into the great looking breakfast that Mrs. Granger had prepared.

"You said I was partially right? Is it something lost to muggles that the magical world still knows about?" Dan started the conversation. Talking with his daughter over the past couple years about the magical world, he believed that they still had knowledge that had been lost to the normal world.

"I really don't like the term 'Muggle' you are just normal people." Harry stated before returning to the question. "No the magical world is just as much in the dark as the normal world is about this. I said you are partially right because it's not a derivative of Latin, it is the base language that Latin originated from." Harry stated.

"Wait, what? No one knows the exact origins of Latin. How could the three of you be speaking a language older than Latin?" Dan said excitedly.

"The language is called Alteran. If you can wait until after we exchange Christmas presents, I'll be happy to explain, with visual aids." Harry smiled mischievously.

*Harry, I don't know if this is such a good idea. I'm going to be in big trouble when they find out I've been lying to them. * Hermione whined.

*Just let Luna and me handle it Hermione. We need their help anyway and it will be better for all of us and you especially. * Harry replied in his leader of the Alteran's voice. Hermione just nodded.

*You do know there is one drawback to this Harry, it will be harder to have topless days at the beach. * Luna pouted.

"LUNA!" Hermione yelled and blushed at the same time. Harry and Luna just laughed.

"English please?" Emma asked.

"Sorry Mrs. Granger, Luna is a... how do I put this diplomatically." Harry paused to pretend to think. "A tease with a very small mental filter when it comes to said teasing." Harry blushed a little too.

Emma looked at Luna and received a wink from the little blonde girl causing her to start laughing. "Luna, if I ever learn to understand you, I think we will get along just fine." Emma winked back.

"Honey, don't encourage her." Dan chastised his wife while laughing a bit. Hermione looked absolutely scandalized.

*I like your mom Hermione; can I keep her? * Luna asked.

"No, I don't know, maybe, we'll see." Hermione huffed.

"What did she say Hermione?" Emma asked.

"Luna asked if she could keep you…" Hermione huffed again.

"Oh, well maybe I'll just keep her instead." Emma then winked at Luna again.

"Stop encouraging her mom, she's bad enough as it is…" Hermione moaned.

Dan and Harry just watch the interplay with smirks on their faces. Harry was just glad he wasn't the main target of Luna's teasing.

The rest of the meal was entertaining to say the least. Every time Luna said something there was an immediate "Luna!" from Hermione and a request for translation that Harry was more than happy to provide since it was all directed at Hermione. He did filter it a bit, to bring it down to an NC17 rating.

After the meal ended Harry snapped his finger and all the dishes flew to the kitchen where they started washing and putting themselves away. The show of magic surprised Dan and Emma since Hermione had told them that magic wasn't allowed outside of Hogwarts until she turned seventeen and they knew Harry was a several months younger than her.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help cleaning up Harry, but aren't you worried that you'll get in trouble for doing magic outside of school?" Emma asked. Dan was still watching the dishes clean themselves and being thankful he didn't have to do them.

"Nope, I didn't use a wand which is how they track underage magic, so as far as the Ministry is concerned it was an adult witch or wizard that performed the magic. Hermione could have done it with her wand since the tracking charm was removed just before school started." Harry grinned at Hermione.

"She not seventeen, how did it get removed?" Dan asked curiously.

"I removed it. It goes along with the explanation on the language the three of us can speak." Harry replied as he noticed Luna starting to bounce in her chair. "I think it best we do the gifts first though; Luna looks about ready to bounce all the way to the moon in anticipation." Harry smirked at her.

*Been there, done that. Let's go before I moon you. *

"LUNA!" yelled Hermione. "Don't ask mom, she just threatened Harry with living up to her namesake." It took Dan and Emma a second to get it before they both started laughing.

"Oh I think I will keep her, Hermione."

"MOM!"

"Shush Hermione. She's the perfect balance to your… properness."

"MOM! I am not stuck up, I just like rules and books… Grrrr." Hermione started pouting. It was an old running joke in the family about Hermione's proper behavior. Luna started laughing so hard she fell out of her seat. Harry for his part was keeping a straight face but on the inside he was on the floor right next to Luna.

"Ok let's go open presents." Dan announced. That got Luna off the floor and bouncing on the balls of her feet in an instant.

Dan led the way into the family room. It was a bit bigger than the dining room and tastefully decorated with enough seating for the five of them plus a few more. Looking past all the large but again tastefully applied Christmas decorations Harry and Luna could see it was a very loving environment, not overly pompous but showed the wealth of the two dentists in an elegant way.

Harry could tell Hermione was loved because of all the pictures on the mantel of the fireplace and on the walls. It was a stark difference between the Dursleys living room that tried to be as pompous as possible but didn't have the wealth behind it to pull it off.

In the corner was a lovely Christmas tree with quite a few presents under it. "There are a lot more presents under the tree then there was this morning." Emma stated.

"I added a few while we were eating breakfast." Harry replied.

"How?" Dan asked surprised.

"Magic." Harry replied. Dan looked at Harry with a smirk. Everyone found a seat near the tree while Hermione sat on the floor with the presents so she could hand them out. Once everyone was settled, Hermione started handing out the presents.

"Ok, let's see… Luna from me… Harry from Luna… Dad from Harry… Mom from Dad… Me from mom… Ok? Ready… Go." Hermione had explained to Harry and Luna that it was tradition in the Granger house that everyone open a present at the same time. The paper wrapping started flying as everyone tore into their first present.

Luna opened her present, looked inside the box, then up at Hermione with a confused look.

*Hermione, why would you give me a hundred books on magical animals? You know I have it all in my head. * Luna was genuinely confused.

"I know you do, I just thought you might like to have hard copies of all that knowledge so you could show it off in your apartment. Those are all original copies of the books." She looked concerned that Luna didn't like the gift.

Luna got a big smile on her face. *Thank you Hermione. After getting all the knowledge from the repository, it never crossed my mind to get the books. They will make great references if I need to verify something. I love them. * Luna leaned forward and hugged Hermione.

Hermione got a dozen fictional books from her mom. There were more presents from her mom under the tree so she knew something special was under there. Harry unwrapped his present from Luna and opened the box to find a dozen or so small pieces of cloth in different colors. Not knowing what they were he pulled one out and held it up.

"LUNA ELIZABETH LOVEGOOD!" cried Hermione who knew instantly what Harry was holding up.

*What? I want to see his bum when we go to the beach. * replied Luna.

"LUNA!" Hermione was blushing furiously now.

Harry was looking between the two girls, still not understanding but he was getting a very bad feeling about the gift.

Hermione looked at Harry and explained what he was holding up. *Those are g-string speedos Harry. You wear them to the beach. They don't hide much. * Harry looked at the speedos and started blushing to the point he was turning into a tomato.

"Thaank you Luna…" Harry managed to stammer out before dropping the offending piece of cloth back in the box and closing the top.

The Granger parents were both trying not to laugh and at the same time, giving Hermione and Luna some very inquisitive looks.

The rest of the gift giving went mostly uneventful until Luna and Hermione opened their gifts from Harry. They both got Harry gifts at the same time and the boxes looked the same size for both of them. When they opened the gifts, each found a beautiful necklace inside.

Hermione's had three small diamonds on either side a large chocolate diamond pendant that matched her eye color perfectly, all hanging from a platinum chain. As she pulled it out of the box, her dad looked shocked but her mom was oohing and ahhing over it.

Luna's necklace also had three small diamond on either side of a pendant, the pendant though was a large gray sapphire shaped like a triangle, the color matching her eyes. When she pulled it out of the box, it also gave the Granger parents pause. When both girls jump at Harry at the same time knocking him over and rapidly kissing his cheeks, they knew something was up.

After getting kissed to death by the girls he helped them both put on their necklaces. Since those were the last two gifts, Emma decided to pull the girls away from Harry for a few minutes after giving her husband a look.

"Girls, let's go see if we can whip up some refreshments for everyone." Emma suggested.

"Ok mom." Hermione answered for both of them.

-oo00oo-

After the girls left the room, Harry sat back in the chair and tried to relax a bit. It wasn't to happen though as Dan had a few questions to ask.

"So Harry, what are your intention towards my daughter?" Dan asked in a don't lie to me voice.

For Harry this was the last question he ever expected and he got a deer caught in the headlights look on his face. Fortunately, it only took him a few seconds to recover before looking at his best friend's father.

"Umm… I think it would be a better question to ask what are Hermione's intentions toward me." Harry half smiled before he continued. "I'm not good with relationships. I'll be honest, I was brought up in an abusive household, I love Hermione as a friend right now, maybe that will change in the future. Hermione and Luna are both trying to get me to understand those types of feeling, Luna more so. I just don't have an answer to your question. I want her to always be in my life, Luna too, in what role they stay in my life is yet to be determined." Harry smiled.

Dan sat there a moment taking in Harry's answer. "I'm sorry to hear about your upbringing, no one should have to grow up that way. It upsets me to know there are still people in the world that treat children that way." Dan's opinion of Harry went up a bit after seeing how he treated the girls today, now knowing about his upbringing. "You are all still young, give it time and I'll ask the question again in a few years. Just don't hurt my daughter and we'll be good."

With the customary threat out of the way, Dan and Harry started talking about the magical world and the changes being reported in the Daily Prophet.

-oo00oo-

In the kitchen the girls helped Emma pull out cups as she started making tea for them. "Ok Hermione, spill." Emma opened the conversation.

"What do you mean mom?"

"You know what I mean. What are you two playing at with Harry?" Emma went for the direct approach.

"Umm… "

*Just tell her Hermione. I would but she can't understand me. * Luna advised.

"Fine… Mom, Luna and I both… Like Harry, so we… decided to share him…" Hermione stammered out. Emma looked at the two girls, Luna was just beaming a smile at her, while Hermione looked like she wanted to crawl under a very large rock.

"Are the two of you… Do the two of you also like each other?" Emma asked.

Luna just started nodding her head vigorously while Hermione turned several shades of red that had not yet been discovered on the color charts but nodded too.

"Don't be embarrassed Hermione. You get your sexuality from me, I'm bi too. I had a girlfriend in college that I shared with your dad for a long time. We would still be together except she moved to the US after we graduated."

"Mom! I did not need to know that…" Hermione yelled in a whisper so as not to let Harry hear her. Luna just smiled and started bouncing on the balls of her feet again. "Luna why do I get the feeling you knew this was going to happen?" Hermione turned her ire on the little blonde.

*I am a seer Hermione. * Luna stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I will get you one of these days Luna." Hermione smile mischievously. "So mom you're ok with this?"

"Absolutely Hermione, just take it slow and don't rush into anything. I DON'T want to be a grandmother anytime soon."

"Don't worry mom, it's going to take years to break Harry out of his shell." Hermione promised. The conversation drifted to other topics for a few more minutes before they all returned to the living room.

After everyone had a cup of tea, Dan looked over to Harry. "You said you'd explain the language thing?"

"I did, with visuals." Harry smiled "Ok, I think the visuals should come first, don't you Hermione?" Hermione looked straight at Harry pleadingly. Harry could tell she wanted to do this but was afraid of how her parents would react.

"I'm getting the feeling there is more going on here than just a language that is supposed to be the root of Latin?" Dan asked.

"Dad… Mom… I need to come clean on something…" Hermione stuttered out then paused. Both the Granger parents looked at their daughter. "I haven't…" Hermione then sat up straighter in her chair. "I haven't been at Hogwarts this year. None of us have." There she said it.

Dan looked at his daughter. "Just where have you been the past four months?" Dan asked in a calm voice though Hermione could see he was fighting not to get angry. Dan then turned and looked at Harry for an explanation.

"Please don't be angry with Hermione. I offered her an alternative to Hogwarts over the summer. I did advise her to tell you that she wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts but she was afraid of what you would say. I didn't push the issue since you are her parents, so it wasn't my choice." Harry replied.

Dan looked back to his daughter. "What was this offer that you felt you had to lie to us?" Hermione could see the disappointment in her father's eyes.

Still sitting straight in the chair Hermione replied. "To learn our true past, normal and magical, to explore something that has been forgotten for tens of thousands of years, and to rediscover the magical worlds true origins."

"Those all sounds like good things, so why didn't you tell us the truth? Is it a new school? Seeing the gifts Harry gave you, I can guess that he paid for this school?" Dan was still angry, but in the Granger house, things were discussed and talked about in a rational manner. Emma while upset was letting her husband deal with this for now. She would jump in if needed.

"Mr. Granger." Harry interrupted. "While your deductions are very plausible, they unfortunately are only partly correct and there is a lot more to it. If you would allow me to show and explain it all, you will find it is much, much more."

Emma jumped in at this point. "Harry, after watching the three of you today, I don't think whatever the truth here is, is bad. If you can explain it all to us, we would appreciate it." Emma didn't smile but she was giving them a chance.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger. Can I start by telling you that Hermione now holds four Doctorates and one of them is an MD." Harry grinned at the Granger parents' as their jaws dropped and looked between Harry and Hermione.

"How is that possib…" Before Emma could finish the question there was the familiar white light and everyone in the house disappeared. Harry had made sure to lock the house up magically before he transported everyone.

-oo00oo-

"Welcome to the Terre Outpost." Harry announced once the transport was complete. The Grangers looked around the room they were in, seeing the walls were covered in strange symbols, the single weird looking chair in the center of the room and a woman standing off to the side, watching them.

"Where are we?!" Dan exclaimed.

It was the woman standing off to the side that answered. "Terre Outpost, constructed fifty million years ago by a race called the Alterans. The outpost is currently located several thousand feet below the Antarctic ice, four hundred miles south of McMurdo Station. This outpost was once the resting place of the city ship Atlantis and is the only remaining Alteran construction on Earth."

Harry was quite surprised that Dan's only reaction was to look like a fish out of water, Emma fainted. Hermione rush to her mother, pulled out her scanner, and ran it over mom. "She's fine, she should wake up in a minute. Dad?"

Harry looked at Rose. "Rose, will I ever be able to bring someone here that you don't cause to faint?" Rose just smirked.

Dan looked down at his daughter, kneeling next to his wife, and his brain got back in gear. "Emma!"

"Mom's fine dad, she just fainted."

"I seem to have that effect on people when I tell them about this place. Harry fainted... Three times? If I remember correctly."

"HEY! It was only twice and you remember everything…" Harry protested.

At that moment Emma opened her eyes and looked up to see her daughter kneeling over her and her husband looking worriedly down at her. "What just happened?" she asked.

"You fainted mom." Hermione replied as she helped her mom back to her feet. Once on her feet, Dan wrapped his wife in a hug then looked at Harry. "Tell me that was a joke?"

"I wish I could. Dan, Emma, let me introduce you to Rose." Harry indicated the woman who had spoken. "Rose is a hard light hologram; she is the visual representation of the computer artificial intelligence that runs this outpost.

Everything that Rose just told you is completely true. Humans were not the first to inhabit the Earth. The Alterans are a very old race, their history goes back beyond fifty million years. They didn't originate in this galaxy but traveled here in search of a new home after their society fractured into two feuding factions, religious and technological. The technological faction is the one that fled their home galaxy in search of a new home and eventually settle here on earth."

Dan and Emma stared at Harry for a minute, it was Emma that responded first. "How... did you find all this out, how did you end up here in this… Outpost?"

"It's a long story and I will be happy to tell you but first let's go someplace where we can be a bit more comfortable."

"Ok" replied Emma with some trepidation.

"Then please follow me." Harry turned and walked toward one of the walls, it opened up to reveal a hallway behind it, Dan and Emma following him after giving Hermione and Rose a bewildered look.

During all of this Luna watched and smiled that smile she gets when things are going the way she wants in the grand scheme of the time lines she sees. She looked at Hermione standing next to her who had a look of foreboding on her face. *Hermione, everything will be ok. Trust Harry and me. This is our Christmas present to you and your parents. You will all be together in this. * Luna explained in her dreamy voice.

Hermione looked at Luna and smiled before taking her hand and following Harry and her parents out of the room and down the hall toward the Astria Porta room.

-oo00oo-

Harry led the Grangers down the hall and into the Astria Porta room. Dan and Emma looked around the room as they entered and could she some kind of ship off to the side of the large room and a large circular object at the far end. Dan even noticed what looked like a workshop set up to one side of the room.

"Umm Harry, this doesn't look much more comfortable than the last room we were in." Dan spoke up. "At least that one had a chair in it."

"Oh this room isn't our final destination." Harry smiled. Harry walked toward the Astria Porta and stopped a few feet in front of it.

"Dan, Emma, this is an Astria Porta." Harry waved his hand at the Stargate. "It is a device that allows instantaneous transport from one place to another by generating a stable wormhole through space and time." Harry then waved his hand at the gate again activating it without the explosive whoosh that happens with normal dialing. He looked back at the Grangers with a smile before turning and walking into the event horizon.

Luna giggled a bit and while still holding onto Hermione's hand skipped past the Grangers and through the Stargate. Dan and Emma looked at each other in that way that only married couples could then followed the teens.

When they arrived on the other end of the wormhole neither of them had any side effects, thankfully. Harry had moved the Navo Altera gate to a large hill that overlooked Olympus sitting peacefully on the waters close to the shore of the small ocean. That was the sight that greeted the two Grangers as they emerged from the gate.

"Welcome to Navo Altera." Harry greeted them. He then pointed up into the sky as it was just after dusk on the planet. Both Grangers looked up into the sky and saw another world hanging there like it was the moon. Emma gasped and looked ready to faint again. Dan just looked stunned as he held onto his wife.

"Mom, dad…" Hermione had moved to stand next to Harry. She pointed behind her at the city that was all lit up and shined in the post dusk evening. "Welcome to our home, Olympus."

That was the last straw for both the Grangers and they both fell to the ground onto their butts, but thankfully stayed awake.

It was Dan that spoke first this time. "Herm… Hermione, where are we?"

"This is Navo Videeum 2 also known as Navo Altera, it is 39.6 light years rimward from Earth. The city you see is Olympus, it is one of two Alteran cities left in the universe that we know about and has been our home for the last four months.

I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't know how to explain my choice to go on this adventure with Harry and Luna and well we are trying to keep it a secret from both the normal and magical worlds. I'm really sorry." Hermione then dropped to her knees in front of her parents, who were still sitting on the ground. "Please forgive me!"

Both Dan and Emma got to their knees in front of Hermione and pulled her into a group hug. For the next few minutes the three held each other. Harry could see them whispering to each other but couldn't hear what was being said and didn't want to know. It was a private moment between family and none of his business. While they waited, Luna held his hand and gave him that serene smile that only she could give.

The Granger family finally all got to their feet and Emma turned to Harry. "So are we going to meet the aliens that have been teaching the three of you. I feel like I'm in a Star Trek episode."

Harry didn't smile this time. "You've already met the last three Alterans. Olympus can hold three million people, currently it is home to only the three of us. We are the last of the Alteran race and we are only descendants of them. Hermione is 56% Alteran at a DNA level, Luna is 63% Alteran, and I am 76% Alteran. Let's go to the city and we can tell you everything."

Everyone nodded and in a flash they were all in Hermione's apartment in the city. Over the next few hours, Harry and the girls told Hermione's parents everything that had been going on. Well they left out a few details, like the private cove beach they had. By the time they were done it was very early in the morning Navo Altera time, luckily they were all on Earth time. Harry had Dobby prepare dinner for the group, it was as they were sitting around the table eating that he brought up the big question.

"Dan, Emma, I did have an ulterior motive in telling you about all this." Harry stated.

"Oh? And what would that be Harry?" Dan asked. He and Emma were still feeling a little overwhelmed but having talked about it all now for four hours had calmed them both down a bit.

"We want you to join us here on Olympus. We have a lot to do and it's only the three of us. Alteran DNA is starting to come back on Earth, mostly in the magical community but also in the normal one as well. We three have the highest amount of Alteran DNA but more and more children are being born with increasing amounts. We want to eventually start bringing them here, teach them of their true ancestry, and rebuild the Alteran race and society." Harry paused to let them take in what he just said.

"It was the primary mandate set to me when the outpost on Terre found me. One man can't build a race. I would have to have fifty wives." Harry chuckled. "That is not going to happen, I have enough trouble keeping up with these two and they aren't even my wives." Harry pointed fingers at Luna and Hermione.

"The outpost scanned you when you first arrived. I know where Hermione got her DNA from. You are both, yourselves, 26% Alteran plus a few tenths. It's not much, but it is enough that you can access and control the systems here, you can even download about 13% of the repository, I recommend a small history overview, the Alteran Language, and maybe expand your medical knowledge or another subject that you might be interested in. You won't be able to get the higher level stuff but… We need help." Harry finished.

"This is something we'll need to think about Harry. There is a lot to consider, extended family, our careers, our home, I hope you weren't expecting an answer right away?" Emma replied. She could see that Dan was still taking it all in.

"I know this is something you'll need to think about. The offer is open ended. You are welcome to come visit here anytime you want in the meantime. I'll have a communication bracelet for each of you before you leave so you can talk to Hermione anytime you want and can ask Rose at the outpost to transport you there if you want to visit here." Harry responded.

"Mom, Dad, this is the adventure of a lifetime, I hope you can see why I had to come?"

"We do darling; we only wish you had told us the truth sooner. You know we have and will always support your choices." Emma told her daughter with a small smirk toward Luna.

"MOM!"

*I am keeping her! * Luna giggled.

-oo00oo-

It was an hour later that the group left the city to return to Terre. Luna opened the gate with a wave of her hand and the group stepped through. Good to his word, Harry gave each of the Grangers a bracelet and showed them how to use them. Harry and Luna said their goodbyes and then Hermione and her parents disappeared.

*That went well Luna. *

*I knew it would, we are going to need them in the future… * That's all Luna would ever say about her seer ability. She kept her visions to herself and tried to affect things toward the best outcome. She did keep a personal log in the computer about her visions and her choices in manipulating things toward those outcomes, though only she had access to it.

*I know. Luna, I know you do your best to choose the best future paths. Do me one favor, always choose the best one even if it means my death. I don't have a death wish; I just don't want you saving me at the expense of another life or millions of other lives. *

For the first time since first meeting Luna, Harry saw Luna's face become completely serious and her eyes were completely focused on his.

*I cannot make that promise Harry, nor will I ever make it. A million lives may be more important to you than your own, but your life is more important to me then all the lives in this universe. You may not completely understand the feelings involved but I do. I Love you Harry Potter, so does Hermione and we are nothing without you. * She then turned and walked away toward the control room in the outpost.

Harry stood there flabbergasted. What had just happened had not even enter the realm of possibilities in his mind. That Luna and Hermione loved him in that way was beyond his comprehension. That gentle Luna would choose him over the rest of the universe just didn't equate in his mind.


	8. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 8

Harry Potter – Alteran  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

Chapter 8 – Plans Move Forward and Mysteries Solved

December 26th

When Hermione returned the next day for a few hours, Luna told her what Harry had requested and what she had told him. The two girls had expressed their feelings about Harry to each other but Hermione hadn't exactly been ready to express them herself, at least not directly.

She wasn't upset with Luna, knowing Luna, it was the best possible time to reveal their feelings towards Harry for the best possible future outcome. Sometimes though she wished Luna didn't have the seer's ability.

Harry avoided the two girls for a couple days as much as possible and when he couldn't avoid them he tried not to look directly at either of them, it was both funny and cute. Hermione knew Harry was having a hard time accepting what Luna had told him and was probably trying to figure out his own feelings.

The outpost was small enough that it was hard to avoid each other but somehow Harry kept finding work to do on the lower floors. What was even more curious though was that Rose was spending a lot of time with Harry on the lower levels. Hermione suspected that Rose was counselling Harry in some way since computer had access to all the psychology knowledge the Alterans had.

It wasn't until the third day after Luna's little bombshell that Harry came to them. The girls were in the control room talking when Harry just walked in with his shoulders and head held high and stiff. He stopped in front of them and cleared his throat. "I love you both too." Harry then turned around and walked back the way he came down into the lower levels.

Harry wasn't sure what to do about the two girls. He had finally come to realize with Rose's help that he did love both of them but for different reasons.

Hermione had been and was his second true friend, Hedwig being the first, her loyal, her intelligence, her beauty, all added up to 'How could I not love her?' to Harry. Hermione was his conscience, his moral compass, she would speak out when no one else would, she complimented his serious side.

Luna on the other hand, while having most of the same qualities as Hermione, loyalty, intelligence, and beauty, she was his silly side, his calm and serenity. If he was upset, Hermione would be upset with him and for him, Luna on the other hand would be the calm in the storm, she could calm the strongest of emotions and pull the wind out of any sail.

He still had no clue what to do accept to go with the flow. It was obvious to him the girls had something in mind when it came to a relationship. He would just wait and see what they had come up with.

Luna looked at Hermione and just smiled that smile of hers. *Luna, I love you. * Hermione smiled back.

*See, he's coming around, next time we are at the beach, maybe he won't run when we go topless. I love you too Hermione. *

*Luna Lovegood, next you'll be telling me that the beach is nude only. I swear you have a dirty mind. *

Luna rolled her eyes up into her head like she was trying to see into her own head. *My mind's not dirty, I just cleaned it yesterday. * They both laughed when she looked back at Hermione.

-oo00oo-

After Harry's "I love you too" hit and run encounter in the control room, things settled back into a bit of normality. Harry was still a bit stiff around the girls, Luna was still a tease, and Hermione was still staying with her parents and transporting over for a few hours each day.

It was the day before New Year's Eve when Hermione and her parents transported to the outpost together. They landed in the Control Room and found Harry sitting in the control chair. Since the chair was active and he had his eyes closed, Hermione knew he was immersed in the data stream of the outpost computer and scanners. She held her finger up in front of her mouth and motioned to her parents to follow her. She didn't want to disturb whatever Harry was doing.

Hermione led her parents into the conference room where they found Luna and Rose. They had a hologram of the galaxy up over the table and the two of them were talking about whatever Luna was looking at.

"Hi Luna, Rose, what's going on?"

Luna got up from the table and moved over to give Hermione and her parents hugs. Hermione's hug lasted just a little bit longer.

*Hi Hermione, Emma, Dan. I'm just going over the latest data from the social satellites. Now that we have most of galaxy covered, Harry and I are going over the data. He's in the chair so he can get the data directly. * Luna replied as she greeted everyone. Hermione translated for her parents.

"How bad is it?" Hermione asked.

*Since the American's killed Ra, the other System Lords have been battling for his territory. There is one Goa'uld, Apophis, he is making the biggest play for power. He will be a very powerful Goa'uld if things keep going the way they are. He was Ra's brother and mortal enemy. Harry and I are trying to figure out a way to keep him from getting too much power. The problem is we don't have the ships ready to do much of anything. * Luna explained. Hermione translated again.

Hermione had explained the current state of the galaxy to her parents. She wasn't about to hide anything from them again.

Dan jumped in with a question. "Hermione explained the Goa'uld to us, it sounds like they pose a pretty big threat to earth. I have to ask though what could the three of you do about it?"

*We could do a lot; the question is should we do a lot? * Luna replied. Again Hermione translated.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked. Just then the door to the conference room opened and Harry walked in.

"Hi Dan, Emma, what Luna means is that we" Harry indicated the three of them. "Could easily wipe out all the Goa'uld and their armies. We are far superior, technologically, to the Goa'uld. I don't even think it would be a fair fight.

The problem is that the Goa'uld have kept the civilizations that they enslave, uneducated and dependent on them. The Goa'uld may be an evil race but they do provide a form of government and stability to the planets they rule over." Harry looked at Hermione who was about to respond. "I know, they do it with fear and cruelty Hermione.

However they are seen as gods by the slaves and their Jaffa soldiers, fanatically in a lot of cases. Finally, the Jaffa are completely dependent on the Goa'uld. They have been genetically modified to be incubators to the Goa'uld larva, their young.

Without the Goa'uld larva, all the millions of Jaffa would die and their race would perish completely. So while we could, the question becomes, should we?" Harry had sat down at the table while he was talking. The others had as well.

"So what are you going to do?" Emma asked.

"For now, nothing, 'for now'." Harry pointedly looked at Hermione when he said that. "I know there is suffering happening in the galaxy but we need to solve one problem at a time. We can become covert 'pain in the asses' to the Goa'uld though. Keep the balance of power somewhat equal.

My main concern right now though is protecting Earth and our Alteran legacy. There is a lot of leftover Alteran tech out there that is not protected, open to anyone that finds it. We need to secure it or destroy it so the Goa'uld don't get it and advance any faster than they are."

"That sounds like a good start to a plan." Dan replied. "Let's change the subject for a few minutes though. Emma and I have been talking, we'd like to join you and to be honest we are both sci-fi fans, how could we pass up the chance to live in and see the galaxy."

Hermione was the first to her feet and ran over to hug her parents, Luna wasn't too far behind her. Harry stayed seated but let out a 'Whoop' and was smiling from ear to ear. After all the hugs and everyone was seated again, Dan asked the first question.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well the first step is to get you both in the control chair for a bit of education. Rose?" Harry looked to the hologram.

"You both have Alteran DNA and a 23.65% mental potential. This means you can each download part of the repository, Emma can get 13.98% and Dan can get 13.24%. Alteran language is only 1%, basic Alteran knowledge which is the equivalent to an Earth college degree is 5%, a very partial history, basically just the major highlights is 2%. This will leave you with about 5% for other topics. The higher math's are out of the question, so are some of the specialized scientific fields."

"Thank you Rose." Harry took back over. "I am sure Hermione as our Chief Medical Councilor and officer, would love to have you at her side. The full medical training is 4.5% of the repository but is more if you specialize in biology, DNA sequencing, etc. If you want a change, there are a lot of other things that you can do that will fit into that last 5%, like teaching, military tactics, administration, or even politics. I would suggest getting the basics first before deciding."

"Harry let me get them started and we can go from there." Hermione jumped in, it was her that bouncing in her seat this time.

"Ok Hermione, one question though, what about your house and business?" Harry looked to Dan and Emma.

"Don't you worry about that Harry. We already have a plan. We will sell the business to our partner and we are planning on keeping the house, it will just be our Earth vacation home."

"In that case, Dobby." The little elf appeared.

"How can Dobby be of service?"

Harry looked at the Grangers for a second. "Dobby, I want you to have Kreature look after the Grangers house as much as he can when on Earth. They will be living with us now but I want the house kept clean and for it to look lived in. Can he do that?" Harry looked at the Grangers again with a smile.

"Dobby will see to that, Master Harry." Dobby popped away.

"Stop calling me Master!" Harry indignantly called after him. Everyone in the room laughed.

"You didn't need to do that Harry." Emma told him.

"If you are going to keep the house, it needs to be taken care of and look lived in at the same time. Kreature will be able to handle that. He doesn't have enough work to do anyway." Harry argued.

"Ok Harry, thank you." Emma could see Harry was set on doing this for them.

Hermione and her parents left to go to the control room leaving Harry, Luna, and Rose.

"Do we have a plan?" Harry looked to the two.

*Yes, it's simple and effective, as a bonus, we don't have to take any personal risks.*

"Ok, I'll take a cloaked gate ship and see if the device is still operational. Apophis first?"

*We need to weaken him a little but not enough that it allows another to move in on him.*

Harry nodded and walk out the door. He had things to do.

-oo00oo-

January 10th

The Grangers had finished their time in the control chair. Luna was on cloud nine because she could finally communicate with them and found that Emma could toss out a tease just as well as she could. Emma of course only targeted Dan but it was enough to keep Luna in stitches most of the time.

Emma had increased her medical knowledge enough to help Hermione in the medical bays. Not that anyone needed them yet. She had also taken in knowledge about teaching. After hearing about the plan the three teens were hatching to recruit young 50% or higher DNA Alteran children and their families from Earth, she figured they would need someone in that role.

Emma was spending time in one of Olympus's school buildings working on plans to help the teens and building lesson plans to teach the future kids that would be joining them. The repository was a quick way to pass on the knowledge but it wasn't good to use on kids under fifteen years old, it was meant for adults that had fully developed brains, so even the three teens had been taking a risk by using it. That meant all the kids they recruited would have to be taught the old fashioned Alteran way.

Dan also took a bit of medical knowledge but he was ex British SAS and still had a passion for the military side of things. He loved his work as a dentist but it wasn't his passion. The only reason he left the SAS was because of Emma and Hermione. He had still been a reservist until Hermione was born.

Now he was helping Harry with the Goa'uld problem, letting Luna get back to what she loved, her animals. Dan had been brought up to speed on the state of things in the galaxy. He was definitely a better strategist than Harry ever would be. He had even talked Harry and Luna into changing their target to a different one inside Apophis's realm.

After Harry had confirmed the condition of the device he was looking for as operational and had it secured behind a cloaking field, they used it. Apophis was now missing three Ha'tak warships, a secondary shipbuilding facility, and part of a planet. All they did though was set Apophis back a year at most, but it gave the System Lords time to build up enough to keep him in check.

Harry though was upset about the loss of life involved but Hermione and Luna soon had his mind on other things. It took them a few days, one of which was on the beach before he snapped back to his normal self. Luna had been disappointed though that Harry refused to try his new swimwear that day.

It had really been Dan though that snapped him out of it. "In war, in battles, soldiers and civilians die, that is the nature of war. You do your best to avoid unneeded death but in the end there is nothing you can do to avoid it except to surrender. To end war, one side has to lose, so either surrender or fight to win and accept that what you do, will in the end, be worth the lives lost."

After those events, everyone settled into a routine, the first Alteran ship was due to be ready on January 31st and Harry, along with everyone else wanted to be there when it was finished. The first was going to be Harry's, the other two would go to Hermione and Dan. Luna didn't want to be in control of a warship for ethical reasons. Hermione's ship while it could very well defend itself had been reconfigured into a hospital ship.

The Grangers were still going back and forth to earth since they still had a lot of legal stuff to do with selling the business. They were also making the rounds to family, letting them know that they were going to be gone for a while telling everyone that they wanted to travel the world and that they planned on being gone for at least a couple years.

-oo00oo-

January 31st

The day had finally come, Harry's new ship was ready. The mining operation on Navo Videeum 4 had been shut down and moved to the third moon of Navo Videeum 5. Refined material was then transported to Navo Videeum 4 via four large automated cargo pods, each able to hold 10 kilotons of refined ore, the refined material was then used or stockpiled.

With everything else going on, Harry hadn't put much attention on the mining operation after moving it. He had enough resources stockpiled now to build a new city ship if he wanted to, he was going to have to slow or stop the mining operation for now.

That wasn't his concern today though. Today he was getting his new ship, an upgraded Alteran cruiser. As he and the others hovered near the massive shipyard orbiting Navo Videeum 4 inside one of the Gate Ships, they watched as the ship was automatically released from the construction frame and pushed out into open space by two large tractor beams.

Harry called the ship an Alteran Cruiser and it was based off of the original designs of that class of ship but the newly completed ship didn't look anything like that original design. The ship was one point five kilometers long and six hundred fifty meters wide at its widest point, it was only two hundred meters in height though.

It was a sleek design, you couldn't see engine or weapon ports, the hull was completely smooth and dark gray in color. The ship looked like a squashed five-hundred-meter wide cigar with what looked like elongated arched wings at the mid and aft sections giving it the six hundred fifty-meter-wide final measurement. The hull looked to be all one piece, no lines, all rounded edges and curved. It was a beautiful ship in Harry's eyes.

"What are you going to name the ship Harry?" Dan asked from his spot toward the back of the gate ships cockpit. Harry was standing toward the front, Luna was in the pilot seat and Hermione in the co-pilot seat, Emma was standing next to Harry.

"I am naming it the ACS Zeus after the king of the Greek gods and protector of Olympus. I'm really looking forward to trying it out. Luna set the autopilot and let's beam over to the ship."

*Ok Harry. I like the shape, it just flows, no edges, I hate edges, well not all edges, but I like round things more… *

Somehow Hermione took that last comment the wrong or right way, she wasn't sure but still yelled… *LUNA! *

*What? * Luna questioned.

"I know you too well Luna, that was going somewhere it shouldn't…" Hermione stated.

*Where shouldn't it go… * Luna pointedly looked in the general direction of Harry's pelvis.

"LUNA! Mom stop teaching her…"

"I'm not teaching her anything Hermione, if anything She!" Emma pointed at Luna. "is teaching me." Emma turned around and looked at Dan. "I like round things too."

"MOM!"

Harry and Dan were both turning red in the cheeks so both of them beamed away. *oh, ****, they escaped. * Luna pouted. *I wonder if Harry's other cheeks turn that red… * Luna mused.

"Dan's do!" Emma stated.

"MOM!" Hermione yelled as she put her fingers in her ears and then flashed away too. "Too much information I guess…" Emma laughed along with Luna.

*She… is so easy to… get riled… up. * Luna said as she laughed. The two were still laughing when the flash of white light surrounded them.

-oo00oo-

The five now on the bridge of the Zeus were all looking around in amazement. The bridge was completely dark except for the light coming from the control chair that Harry now occupied. The room was an elongated dome shape but they couldn't see that. With the exception of Harry who was in the control chair, they were standing in what looked like open space.

The shipyard hung in space above them, the planet below them, and the stars all around them. The entire room was one large holographic representation of what the ship sensors were seeing around the ship. For Hermione, Emma, and Dan it was a bit alarming, they literally looked like they were standing in open space. Luna was just looking around peacefully in that way that only Luna could.

"All ship functions are operating normally. Besides the bridge here, there are several rooms for crew if needed, a lounge, three sets of private quarters with needed facilities, there is also a small lab if needed, two large cargo bays, and a medical bay. The rest of the ship and all of its equipment is maintained by the onboard nanite swarm. There are two swarms onboard, one active and one on standby. They access everything through a network of small air duct like passages." Harry started giving an overview of the ship.

"So if there is a problem with say the engines or the shields, you can't access them directly to repair them?" Dan asked.

"Only the nanites can access those areas. There is a small stockpile of refined materials onboard for the nanites to use as resources and they can repair any damaged equipment faster than I ever could. I can also have the nanites modify components of the ship if we develop upgrades." Harry answered Dan's question.

"I am only playing the devil's advocate here Harry. So what about weapons?" Dan asked.

"The ship has twelve high energy plasma pulse cannons, four each port and starboard, and four each along the dorsal and ventral plains. There are two drone launchers, one port and one starboard, each with a two thousand drone magazine. Last there is a dual emitter high energy plasma beam on the bow of the ship. It has a small firing arc, so the bow has to be pointed toward the target but, I don't know anything that can survive a hit from it. In simulations, the beam could literally crack a small moon."

"Harry that's a lot of firepower are you sure you need all that?" Dan asked. During all the back and forth between Harry and Dan the girls were just looking out into space and enjoying the view.

"With the shields, the Zeus is the most powerful ship in the galaxy not including Olympus. Yours will be exactly the same. I just don't want any surprises. I don't have any plans to go looking for trouble, at least not in the near future, but if it comes here or to Earth, well… that trouble won't last long.

Everyone up for a little joyride?" Harry asked the room.

*Let's go Harry, send your ship into the tunnel. * Luna replied.

"LUNA!" once again Hermione yelled while everyone but Harry laughed, he was just turning red.

"Right then, Hyperspace in three, two, one." The massive ship turned on its axis and shot forward into the opening hyperspace window. Everyone watched the ship raced down the hyperspace tunnel for what only seemed like moments before the beautiful blue ball called Earth appeared as they exited hyperspace.

"Harry how long did that take, it only felt like seconds?" Emma asked.

"Navo Altera isn't really that far away, so it took ninety-three seconds, I wasn't really pushing the engines either. The Zeus has the latest Hyperdrive tech by Alteran standards, the only thing the Zeus doesn't have is an Inter-Galactic Hyperdrive. To cross the Milky Way, edge to edge at full power, would take only an hour. Here to say, the Pegasus Galaxy, would take 3 days, maybe a bit more."

"Umm Harry, shouldn't we be cloaked?" Hermione interrupted.

"Earth doesn't have anything that can detect this ship unless they spot it visually in a telescope and even that would be difficult since the color of the hull is not reflective and blends in with the black of space."

"Oh, ok"

"Luna, take the chair for me. I have someone to go see. It's time now." Harry stood from the chair and Luna sat down taking over. Neither of them needed to sit in the chair to control the ship, they could do it mentally, so could Hermione, but for the first time out, it was safer to be in direct control.

"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked.

"To see an old friend." With that Harry disappeared.

 **-This is the end of the flashback started in chapter 4-**

-oo00oo-

"Hello High Councilor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore was brought out of his reverie to see the subject of his thoughts sitting in a comfortable chair across from him.

"Harry, where is my Phoenix?" Dumbledore asked indignantly.

"Ummm, currently? Probably sun bathing on a beach or chasing Hedwig around the city." Harry replied sheepishly.

"I see, and would said beach or city be on this planet?"

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Ummm, no. Hey, don't look at me that way, it wasn't my idea. Fawkes just… came along for the ride."

"Am I ever going to see my familiar again Harry?"

"You still feel the bond?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course, he feels really far away, but I still have a connection to him."

"Well, if you aren't too busy, we could go retrieve your wayward familiar." Harry offered. In all honesty, Harry loved Fawkes but that bird just wouldn't shut up. Harry figured after a hundred lifetimes, Fawkes had a lot to talk about, and he did, quite often.

"Just let me let my assistant know that I will be unavailable for a few hours, I'll only be gone a few hours right?"

"Yes, Albus."

"Good, good." Albus pressed a rune symbol on this desk. "Arthur, clear my appointments for today, something has come up and I will be indisposed for the rest of the day."

A moment later, Harry heard Arthur Weasley's voice coming from the rune. "Not a problem Albus. You didn't have much scheduled today anyway and nothing immediately important. Will I be able to reach you in case of an emergency?"

Albus looked at Harry. "Yes." Harry replied as he took a small white, glowing stone from his pocket. "He just needs to touch this; it will allow two-way communication." Harry placed the stone on the desk, flat side down.

Albus touched the rune again. "There is a glowing white stone on my desk Arthur, if you touch it, we will be able to speak with each other."

"You are all set Albus, the calendar has been cleared. May I ask where you are going?"

"To see a young and old friend of mine." Albus answered cryptically.

"I understand, say hi to Harry for me." Arthur requested.

"Now what makes you think I am going to see Harry?" Albus smiled at said young man with a twinkle in his eyes.

"He's the only one you refer to that way Albus." Harry could hear the mirth in Arthur's voice.

"Well, I shall pass on your salutations Arthur." Albus took his hand off the rune.

"Shall we Harry?" Albus barely got the question out before being enveloped in white light.

-oo00oo-

When the bright spots cleared from Albus's eyes, he nearly fainted and started to drop to his knees. Harry was quick though and grabbed his elbow to steady him. "Easy Albus, you are in a room, with a floor beneath your feet. Think of this room like the ceiling in the great hall at Hogwarts."

Albus looked around, below him was Earth, to his left he could see the moon not too far away. "So this is a projection of some kind?"

"Yes, a very detailed, real time projection of what is surrounding this room. You are in space, and you are seeing Earth as she looks right now. Welcome aboard my spaceship, The Zeus."

"Harry… This… is amazing." Albus was now staring down at the Earth below him. He was totally captivated by the view.

"Would you like to see Hogwarts from space?" Harry asked.

"I would love to Harry." Albus sounded like he was a kid in a candy store. He looked down again and the view was changing, it was zooming in on the ground, Britain, Scotland, then the expanse of forest around Hogwarts, then the top of the castle itself. You could even see what looked like a transparent dome covering the castle. "I have never seen a more spectacular view of the school; the dome, it's the wards I assume?"

"Yes the ship's sensors can detect the energy of the wards and is displaying it." Harry replied. It was at that moment that Albus's other senses kicked back in and he became aware that there were other people in the room. He turned and looked behind him.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Headmistress McGonagall had informed me of your withdrawal from Hogwarts. I suspected I would find you with Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, this is a surprise though."

From the control chair Luna spoke first. *Hi Professor Twinkles. Sorry I can't pronounce your name in Alteran. You are looking Wra…spurt free for the first time since I first meet you. Harry, I really am starting to not like the Alteran language! *

*I'll say it again; you shouldn't have jumped in the chair. * Harry replied.

"Miss Lovegood, if you are referring to the Wrackspurts, I am happy to hear I am infestation free." Albus addressed Luna. *Yes before you ask, I do speak Alteran, thanks to Harry and that wonderful chair. *

"Hello Headmaster, Harry told us that you used the chair at the outpost. It is good to see you again." Hermione jumped in before Luna could drag out the conversation.

"Miss Granger, you are looking well. Have you been enjoying your adventure?"

"Very much so Headmaster. I'm like you though, I couldn't get the full repository like Harry and Luna, but I got a lot of it and I hope to get more over the next few years."

"I am sure there is a story behind all this. You have never been one to not know as much as you can Miss Granger." Albus looked around but could only see the one chair that Luna was sitting in. Albus pulled out his wand and conjured himself a nice comfortable chair to sit in. "Harry, Luna, Grangers three, why don't you all catch me up." Albus smiled that grandfatherly smile.

"Let go somewhere a bit more comfortable first." Harry suggested. "Luna, Navo Altera if you please, take the scenic route."

*Ok Harry. * Albus and the rest all watched as the Zeus broke orbit and slowly slipped past the Moon and out into open space. You couldn't feel the acceleration but you could tell the ship was speeding up. It wasn't long before the red planet Mars was in view and then gone, followed shortly after by Jupiter and Saturn. After passing Saturn, a hyperspace window opened and swallowed the Zeus.

The transit to Navo Altera took about five minutes, Luna had slowed the transit time down, long enough for Albus to ask what he was seeing and to have it explained. The Granger parents had also taken that time to greet Dumbledore properly.

When they exited hyperspace, Albus saw another world for the first time, two actually. Luna had brought the Zeus out of hyperspace so that both Navo Altera and Navo Videeum 3 were both visible in front of them.

"Merlin Harry." That was all Dumbledore could get out.

"Albus Dumbledore, Welcome to Navo Videeum, and the closer of the two planets is Navo Altera, our new home." Harry said proudly. "Luna, if you please, hover and station keeping three thousand meters off the tip of Pier Four." Harry really wanted to be in the control chair but he was playing host so was just passing instructions to Luna.

Everyone watched as the Zeus penetrated the atmosphere of Navo Altera and the City of Olympus came into sight. "Lastly Albus, welcome to Olympus, city of the Alterans."

Albus was just stunned. He had been right; Harry was having a great adventure. "Harry, when I retire, may I join you here." Albus asked. This world, the city, it was just beautiful. Nothing back on Earth could compare to it, even his beloved Hogwarts didn't compare.

"Albus you will be welcome here anytime you wish." Harry replied. As soon as the Zeus was parked just outside the city everyone was flashed away to Harry's quarters in the city.

Once everyone was settled and refreshments delivered by a very happy Winky. Harry and the others started telling Albus about everything that had been going on and what the three teens had been doing. Fawkes flashed in not long after they had arrived and landed on Albus's shoulder.

"I've missed you my friend, have you been having a good time?" He asked his familiar. Fawkes started chirping away and to Albus's delight he was starting to hear and understand his familiar after all these years. Fawkes just kept going on and on about everything to the point that Harry finally had ask him to please shut up. Everyone laughed including Fawkes.

A very good meal was served while they all talked and got Albus caught up. He had been amazed by everything the teens had done. When he was told about what was happening in the rest of the galaxy his mood changed dramatically. He was just as disturbed as the rest of them about the Goa'uld.

"Harry if you ever need help facing this challenge, I will be at your disposal." He told Harry after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"I appreciate the offer Albus but you have done enough in your long life. It is time, soon anyway, for you to take a step back and retire. Live out your life in peace and serenity away from conflict. I'm not saying I won't seek out your council, but that is all you should have to deal with. We do have something that we need to talk to you about anyway, something we need your input on." Harry then turned to Luna and Emma. Luna because it was her idea and Emma because she was doing most of the planning.

"I will listen and assist in any way that I can." Albus responded. At this point Luna gave a general overview of the idea on recruiting young, pre magical school children from the muggleborns with 50% or more Alteran DNA to come live and learn on Olympus. To help in rebuilding the Alteran society.

After Luna finished, Emma gave a general outline of the plans she had already come out with.

"Navo Videeum, New Legacy, Navo Altera, New Altera. Now I understand why you named the system and the planet what you did. It is very fitting. I will have to think about this a bit. Can you provide me with parchment with your ideas, plans, and thoughts?

Off the top of my head, I only see one problem, the wizarding world, whether some like it or not, need the normal born to survive. We need that new blood. Inbreeding among the purebloods is part of the reason we have dark lord problems like Voldemort."

*Yes Headmaster, but we are not talking about recruiting from just Britain. We are talking about recruiting from around the world and to be honest, there are not that many, worldwide, that meet the 50% DNA level required. Rose, the outpost on earth, has only identified 78 children so far that qualify. * Luna responded.

"Besides, I don't think I could handle teaching any more than that right now, not when you factor in teaching their parents and immediate family members that come along with them the basics of Alteran knowledge on top of it." Emma injected her thoughts.

"I see. I need to think about this, the wizarding world has been approaching normal born for centuries. I can see how that knowledge will be helpful to you in your approach. It also gives me an opportunity, to teach again. I know Harry, relax and enjoy what is left of my life, teaching has always been my life's passion. Seeing those eager faces, ready to learn, that is my relaxation.

Harry studied Albus for a moment and then nodded. "I'll give you a Padd with all the information on it and show you how to use it. Just keep it out of sight of anyone else. It will also allow you to talk to us here any time you want. It is getting late and before I take you back to Earth, Hermione wants to check your health, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all Harry, Miss Granger, I place myself in your capable hands."

"Thank you Headmaster. Harry, fifteen minutes' tops." Hermione responded before her and Dumbledore flashed away. Luna and the Grangers left after saying bye to Harry, Luna giving him a kiss. After they were all gone, Harry walked into his bedroom and retrieved a few things he was going to need.

-oo00oo-

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione informed Harry that she was finished and that Albus was ready to go. Harry flashed to the city hospital and joined Hermione and Albus in a lounge outside one of the medical bays.

"Ready to go Albus?"

"I am Harry, Hermione was very efficient and thorough." Albus replied.

"Albus is in perfect health for his age. I did give him a treatment used by the Alterans to extend their lives. You, me, Luna, and my parents will start receiving it soon. Albus is starting too late in life so it will only add a few decades."

"That my dear, is a lot more then I would wish for but thank you." Replied Albus solemnly. With that Harry and Albus disappeared.

They appeared on the bridge of the Zeus and Harry sat in the chair. Moments later they cleared the atmosphere and were swallowed up by the hyperspace window.

"Albus, I need a favor." Harry sat up in the chair. He had set the ship for a slow ten minute return flight.

"Anything Harry."

"Don't agree until you hear what it is Albus."

"I can't imagine you asking for anything bad Harry, so what can I do?"

"I need access the Department of Mysteries. Specially, the death room."

"Can I ask for what purpose you'd want to return there Harry? Does it have to do with Sirius?"

"In a way it does. It's the Veil of Death I'm interested in. I can't explain further until I have a chance to examine it. I'll say this, it involves the Hollows."

"I assume you want to do this as soon as we get back?"

"I do, I could just beam in and do what I need too but that would be disrespectful to you and honestly, I could use the help and company." Harry looked out at the hyperspace tunnel as he spoke, a look of sorrow and determination on his face.

"I can get us access to the chamber Harry but I'll have to involve the head of the department. Croaker is an old friend, I don't see him saying no, he will just want to be there as well. Will what you are going to do, expose, the Alteran history?"

"It could but only to those in the chamber. I really can't be sure until I've looked at the Veil in person. I don't want to say more in case I'm wrong."

"Ok Harry. I'll get in touch with Croaker as soon as we are back in my office."

"Thank you Albus."

A few minutes later the ship settled into an orbit equal to the moons. With no one going to be on the ship, he didn't want to risk being closer to earth.

The AI onboard would protect the ship and had specific instructions for just about every scenario but it was all untested.

Zeus was a new AI based off of Rose and Olympus's base code but he was still new and Harry was just being careful. He wasn't going to make the same mistakes the Alterans did in the Pegasus galaxy.

Harry and Albus appeared in Albus's office a few minutes later. Albus moved to his desk and pressed the rune on it. Harry move to a shadowy corner, conjured a chair for himself, and cast the shadow spell over the area.

"Arthur, I'm back, can you please ask Unspeakable Croaker to come to my office please?"

"Welcome back Albus, do you need him immediately?"

"Yes Arthur, as soon as possible please, there is a small window of opportunity involved."

"He will be there shortly."

"Thank you Arthur. You can take the rest of the day off."

"I will see you tomorrow then. Good night Albus." Albus removed his hand from the rune on the desk.

"You said you have a padd for me Harry? I am curious to find out what that is."

Albus watched as a flat, eight by eleven inch object floated over to him. "Place your full hand, palm down on the glass side of the padd." Harry instructed from the shadows.

Albus grabbed the object or padd out of the air and inspected it for a moment, turning it over several times. "It doesn't look like much Harry, just glass on metal."

"It is much, much more than that Albus. With the padd you are holding, you could, if you have the security clearance, access all the knowledge in the repository, create new knowledge, access the entirety of the social satellite network, even control my ship in orbit. It can also be used for real time communication with any of us on Navo Altera or anywhere we are in the galaxy. I think you will find yourself using it quite a bit more than parchment, at least to draft out what you eventually put on parchment."

"Fascinating. You allowed me some of the knowledge, the partial history, politics, Alteran language, and some basics of the technical, but I don't recall learning about this." As Albus spoke he placed his hand down on the padd's glass surface. It lite up for a moment, the light seeming to engulf his hand, then retreat. After that the padd lite up with a lot of information, all in Alteran. Albus started reading the information, which was a basic instruction on how to use the padd and how to access the more advanced help files.

"This is wonderful Har…" There was a knock on the office door and Albus quickly hid the padd in his desk drawer. "Enter."

The door opened and a person in a long hooded robe walked in. Harry couldn't see the face of the person under the hood as it had some form of obscuring spell on it to hide the identity of the wearer. He had the knowledge of the spell in his mindvault, so he silently cast the counter charm so he could see the person.

"Saul, it is good to see you, how are things going in the Department of Mysteries?" Albus asked as the man walked toward his desk.

"Albus, I do not appreciate my identity being disclosed while in the presence of others. Yes Mr. Potter, I can see you sitting in the corner."

Harry dropped the shadowing spell covering him. "And I like to know the identity of the person I am going to have to work with as Albus has suggested I should. Since I can see you as clearly as you have seen me, I suppose it is a moot point anyway."

Croaker actually turned to look directly at Harry. "Not even Albus here can see through our concealing charms, so I believe you to be lying or exceedingly more powerful than Albus has indicated."

"Totam Abscondis, created in 1278 by an unknown Unspeakable. I am aware that the Unspeakable's history predates the Ministry of Magic. I also know that 'Indica Mihi Solum' is the spell used by the Unspeakables to allow each of you to see each other through the Totam Abscondis. It was created again in 1278 by the same unknown Unspeakable."

Croaker dropped his hood from his head. "You seem very well versed in knowledge that has not been leaked or stolen from the Unspeakables, ever." Harry could see Crooker's hand twitching to release his wand from its holster on his wrist.

"There is no need for your wand Mr. Croaker, I have no intention of releasing my knowledge to anyone, except Albus here and only if he asks." Harry smiled.

"Saul, Harry is not a threat to the Unspeakables, you have my word on that." Dumbledore injected as a means to intervene before someone did something they would regret, namely his friend Saul.

Croaker relaxed a bit and turned to Albus. "I have to assume, the reason you summoned me has to do with Mr. Potter, hence something to do with the Death room and the Veil."

"Yes Saul, Harry and myself would like access to the Veil. You are of course invited to observe our actions."

 _-"Harry, Mr. Croaker has the same DNA and mental potential as Dumbledore. If you have to bring him in on the secret, he can download the same amount as Albus."-_ Rose informed Harry through the mental link.

 _-"Thank you Rose."-_ Harry replied.

"Albus." *He has the same potential that you do, if I need to reveal my secrets to him, he can download as much as you did.* Harry spoke in Alteran after getting Dumbledore's attention.

"What language was that?" Croaker asked.

"It is one of Harry's secrets, only six people can understand and speak it that I am aware of, myself being one of them, thanks to Harry teaching me. He was just informing me that he would allow you in on his secrets, if it was needed. Since you have my trust, I hope that is good enough for Harry. I have known you since we went to school together, I should hope I know you well enough by now."

Croaker looked at Albus and nodded. "Very well, what are your intentions with the Veil?"

"At the moment, and this could change, I only wish to examine the archway. Depending on what I find there, my intentions may change, I will tell you what I am doing before I do it though." Harry answered, then continued.

"I do have one request, that all monitoring charms in the room be disabled. No one outside the three of us should know what happens in the chamber. I will know if we are still being monitored by anyone outside the chamber."

"I have to insist on this as well Saul. What we find, and what Harry potentially does in the chamber can never be revealed." Albus emphasized. Croaker looked between the two for a few moments.

"I get the feeling that including me in this was out of courtesy…"

"I could have done what I needed too without anyone knowing but Albus talked me out of it. He also told me that you would be good to have on my side." Harry stated matter of factly.

"I like honesty Mr. Potter. I'll grant you access to the chamber. I will respect your secrets unless they pose a threat. Can we agree?"

"Agreed. Shall we go?"

"Harry, let's walk." Albus suggested before Harry could beam them to the chamber. Harry smiled in Albus's direction before he got out of his chair, dispelling it and walking toward the office door. Albus got out of his chair to follow Harry.

"Aren't you concerned about people seeing you Mr. Potter?" Croaker asked as he pulled his hood back over his head.

"I have a rather strong Notice Me Not on with you both keyed into it. I don't think anyone will give me a first, nevermind second look. If anyone does recognize me, I'm sure the two of you can handle the memory modification." Harry then walked out the door at a relaxed pace.

Albus and Croaker quickly followed him out of the office, through the outer office, and down the hall to the lifts. It didn't take long for them to reach the Department of Mysteries and enter the rotating room.

Before Croaker could call out the room he wanted, Harry did it for him and the room responded as it should, but it surprised Croaker that Harry knew how to do that. The door to the death room opened and the three stepped in, Harry stopping just inside the door. This was the last place he saw Sirius alive and it was bringing back all those memories despite his occlumency.

Harry felt a hand placed on his shoulder and looked to see it was Dumbledore. Harry nodded his thanks and took a deep breath. "I have been avoiding coming here, I didn't want to remember, but I was recently told that I should cherish his life, not mourn his death."

"Wise words. We are never truly gone, we just move on to the next great adventure. We will see Sirius again and I fear be victims of his pranks once again." Dumbledore spoke solemnly.

Harry laughed. "I have a few planned for him when I see him again. Ok, let's see what there is to see here. Albus, please hold this." Harry handed him a small pouch that he produced from somewhere on his person.

"What is this Harry?"

"Those three objects we talked about. I do not want to bring them anywhere near the Veil until after I have had a chance to look at it." He also noticed that Croaker had moved over to the side of the door and touched a series of runes carved into the wall there. Croaker noticed Harry watching him.

"Just disabling the monitoring charms and other security in the room as you requested." Croaker informed him. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then nodded to the Unspeakable.

Harry turned toward the Veil once again and started walking down the stairs toward it. He had Rose constantly scanning the Veil remotely and through the scanners built into Harry's nanosuit which he wore under his regular clothing. The suit wouldn't help him if he somehow got sucked into the event horizon of the Veil though. His suit couldn't withstand being exposed the the hyper subspace layer the wormhole exited into.

Dumbledore and Croaker watched Harry approach the Veil from the side and start looking at the symbols carved into it. Harry didn't appear to be paying the two of them any attention though, his attention totally on the Veil or more precisely the stone arch itself.

"Albus", * The runes carved into the Arch aren't runes, it's Alteran, but it doesn't make any sense. They appear to be just random words carved into the stone, no order to them. * Harry explained after getting Albus's attention, not that he didn't have it already.

*What words, Harry? * he asked.

*There are hundreds of them visibly carved in the stone and my scanners are picking up hundreds more carved so small they are hardly visible to the naked eye. Rose is running them all trying to put them in some kind of order that makes sense. None of the words reference the Astria Porta or the Veil, or the arch, even in general terms. It's like they are nothing more than a distraction, something to keep someone looking at them, trying to figure them out. *

"Fascinating… they really have no meaning? That means there is something hidden that whoever built this didn't want found." Albus switched back to english by mistake.

"What do you mean they have no meaning? Are you saying Harry can read those runes? Impossible, researchers for generations have been trying to read them." Croaker exclaimed in disbelief.

Harry looked up at Albus with a frown. "Albus… I know you, that wasn't a slip, do try to remember why you and I had falling out for a time."

"My apologies Harry. Old habits." Albus sincerely apologized.

"Just remember your old habits didn't earn my trust, your new ones did. I accept the apology." Harry turned his attention to Croaker.

"Mr. Croaker, what you think are runes carved into the Veil are not actually runes. They are the written form of the language Albus and I can speak. The problem is they are completely random, no sentences, some are words used in math, some used in telling the weather, there are even words used in cloth making.

There is no order to them. Has anyone ever noticed that there are hundreds of carvings so small they are almost not visible to the naked eye?"

Croaker to say the least was speechless for a moment, looking between Harry, the Veil, and Dumbledore. Albus was just twinkling his eyes and smiling. Once he processed Harry's question though, he answered. He had a thousand questions of his own he was going to get answered.

"Several researchers did note the smaller runes, writings, on the arch but they were just as perplexed by them as the easily visible ones. How did you learn this language, it has to be as old as the Veil?" he asked.

"Much older actually." Harry answered as he continued to examine the arch without getting to close to the event horizon, front or back. As he passed by the front to get to the other side of the arch to look at it, he heard the voices again that he had heard that night. This time though, he understood them.

"Oh Merlin…" Harry spoke excitedly.

"What is it Harry?" Albus asked.

"Everyone that has come near the Veil has reported hearing the voices, yes? Even I heard them that night. Well they are voices, speaking that ancient language, no wonder no one could understand what was being said." Harry stood there two meters in from of the Veil and listened.

*Voice activation… damage report… will repeat… * came from the Veil.

*Harry, detailed scans show a small chip out of the left side of the arch. The dimensions of the hole match the dimensions of the stone in the ring. * Rose informed him. He thanked Rose as he turned and walked back up the stairs toward the two observers.

"Albus, let me see the bag please."

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Albus asked before handing over the bag.

"The Veil is damaged. There is a small hole on the left side of the arch that is the exact same size and shape as the stone. I am going to put it back."

"Do you think that is wise Harry?" Albus asked.

"What stone?" Croaker asked angrily.

Harry and Albus both looked at him but it was Harry that answered. "I would watch your tone Mr. Croaker. I have been forthcoming about everything so far…" There was a definite threat in Harry's voice.

"I apologise but can either of you tell me what you are talking about? I am not one that enjoys being left in the dark." He explained.

"Saul, let me explain, Harry forgive him, he's a true Ravenclaw." Harry nodded and apologized as well. "we are talking about the Deathly Hallows, the stone Harry is referring to is the Resurrection Stone." Albus turned to look at Harry. "It makes sense, the Deathly Hallows, The Veil of Death, but is it safe… "

"Albus the Deathly Hallows are a myth, I've been telling you that for five decades." Croaker replied.

Albus turned to Saul, opened the bag Harry had given him, reached his hand in and pulled out the stone, handing it to Harry. He reached in again and pulled out the cloak and the wand. "The stone, the Cloak, and the Wand." Albus smiled. Croakers eyes opened wide as he saw the three mythical objects.

"How, where, when..?" He asked.

"I will tell you about it later Saul. For now though my question, Harry, still stands. Is it safe?"

"Well I'm not going to go put the stone in by hand if that's what you're asking." The stone now floated above Harry's hand. "I'm going to be back here with the two of you, I would suggest having shields ready, just in case." Harry smiled at Albus.

Albus put the other two objects back in the bag and pulled out his wand. "That is a reasonable precaution I think." He noticed Saul pulling his wand out as well. "Harry, just be ready to get us out of here if needed, please."

"Already set Albus. It's on automatic if there is trouble we can't handle. I know what the Vail is, if we need to leave, we will."

"What is it Harry?" Albus asked.

*It's a magical Astria Porta.*, "I don't know who built it but it was built with ancient knowledge, that means… one of our ancestors, nine to ten thousand years ago. I will explain everything to you after, including where it goes." Harry looked sad at that last statement.

"Sirius?" Albus questioned.

"Truly dead, the other end… is a very bad place." Harry turned away from Albus toward the Veil, the stone still floating above his hand. he took a deep breath and the stone started floating toward the Veil. When it was a little over halfway there the stone was ripped out of Harry's control and shot straight toward the left side of the Veil.

"Shields!" Harry cried while producing his own. The two older wizards also produced shields around them as the stone slammed into place on the arch.

The first thing was the blinding light just before the three were struck by a large wave of raw power. Fortunately, Harry's shield was struck first. It wasn't a completely magical shield, it was being generated by his magic but also augmented by the power in his nanosuit. The power behind the blast of magical energy actually pushed Harry back a meter into Albus and Croaker.

Since his shield held the other two shields were untouched. When the energy stopped pounding on Harry's shield he opened his eyes. He was seeing stars, the flash of light temporarily blinding him.

"Harry, are you ok?" He heard Albus ask.

"Yeah just waiting for my eyes to clear. Are you and Croaker ok?" Harry didn't turn or move, not being able to see clearly.

"We are fine though I think we too are waiting for our eyes to clear." Albus replied, Croaker replied the same way. It took a few minutes before the flash blindness subsided and Harry could look at the Veil.

What Harry saw was incredible. The Veils arch was glowing the same color as an upgraded digital Astria Porta. The entire arch had a bright inner glow and pulses of blue energy could be seen racing around the arch from the right side, over the top and down the left side then into the floor at a rate of about one every two seconds.

"That blast is going to alert and bring the entire Department of Mysteries into this room, and probably the entire Auror Corp as well." Croaker stated.

"We can't let anyone in here. The Veil could still be a danger. There are obviously two things still separated from it." Harry pointed to the bag Albus still had.

 _-"Harry, the energy spike from gate when you replaced the stone, exploded outward in a sphere. It was felt all the way to the street level of the Ministry building. I am detecting a large number of people heading in your direction. Also the energy released was zero point energy in the magical frequencies, though it was an as yet unrecorded frequency."_ \- Rose reported.

 _-"Also the power release allowed me to image the gate as a whole, the stone dome it sits on and is partially embedded in, is part of the gate itself. They are one unit, the dome is the top of a stone column that extends down five meters."-_ Harry acknowledged the report and turned to Albus.

"Albus, we can't stop now, but I am not going to do anything else until I have had a chance to see what changed up close. You need to stall whoever is coming, tell them you and Croaker are doing experiments or something. Just keep everyone out of here."

"We will do our best, please don't go near the Veil until we return." Albus said with concern.

"I will stay right here until you get back." Harry promised

The two old wizards then exited through the door of the room and Harry sat down on the top step to wait for them. It was a good thirty minutes before they returned.

"We won't be disturbed Harry, we told them that we were experimenting with a new powerful spell and it overloaded on us. Madam Bones did insist on placing two Aurors as guards outside the door, just in case of emergency, I was able to request Tonks and Shacklebolt. I trust them both not to disturb us."

"I had to place an Unspeakable out there as well, she is a healer specialist. My second in command, insisted on it. I trust her with my life." Croaker added.

"Those are both reasonable requests considering. While you were away, I made arrangements for my personal healer to be ready. She can be in this room in seconds." Harry informed them.

"How is that possible if she isn't outside the door? You can't apparate or portkey into this room, not after that incident last year. " Croaker asked.

"Part of my secrets, but if everything goes well from here on out, I am going to have to let you in on that secret and possibly the three people outside that door also. I'm not to keen on that part though. Can I get back to looking at this thing now?" Harry smiled.

"Go ahead Harry, we will pull you out if needed." Albus replied.

Harry walked slowly back down the stairs but stopped before stepping onto the dome. He wasn't sure if standing on the dome was safe now that the Veil appeared to be powered up properly. The one thing he did notice right away though was that the voices had stopped, he reported this to Albus and Croaker.

Harry then had an idea. *Run Diagnostics.* he spoke to the gate.

*Running diagnostics.* The gate replied and acknowledged. Harry waited and it was a full five minutes before he got the report back.

*Gate is at full power, all internal components functional, communication with the external control device not functional, primary power rod also missing. Current power levels attributed to location of wormhole exit point. *

*Disengage current wormhole. * Harry instructed.

*Unable to disengage without primary power rod.* The gate reported.

 _-"Harry, at the current power levels in that gate, the backlash would probably destroy half of London."-_ Rose reported to Harry. Harry turned to Albus and repeated what Rose told him in Alteran.

"Harry, that would not be a good thing." Albus injected.

"I agree with you Albus."

"Whats going on?" Croaker asked "I can hear the Veil talking in that language."

It was Harry that answered. "Saul, can I call you Saul?" Croaker nodded. "This Veil as you call it, is not a death Veil. It's what is called an Astria Porta or Stargate. It was created to allow our ancestors to travel to the stars, to other planets out there." Harry pointed up to the ceiling, to indicate the sky.

"There are other Stargates, but those are technological in nature, this one was built with magic. I will explain more later but currently, the gate is connected to a place in space that is feeding it a lot of power. If I disconnect it, turn it off, as it is now, the backlash will take out half of London."

"Then Albus is right, that would not be a good thing." Saul stated as a matter of fact.

Harry turned back to the gate. *Where do I install the power rod? *

*It is installed in the power dome. * That was all the gate said. Harry started walking around the base of the dome being careful not the step on or touch it. When he got to the back he found a small round disk that was flush with the surface of the dome.

"Albus I need the wand. Don't step on or touch the dome." Harry half yelled across the room. He could see Albus and Saul start to make their way around the outside of the room, as far from the dome as possible.

When they reach the back of the room they both stepped up behind Harry, Albus was already pulling the Elder Wand from the bag. This time it didn't go flying like the stone had.

 _-"Harry, I think the wand is a magical version of a ZPM but its depleted. That's why it's so powerful at channeling the magic its user, uses. It must also have a rudimentary control intelligence, that's why it only lets its Master use it. That's the best way I can explain it."-_ This time it was Hermione that spoke to him.

 _-"You're in the control chair?"-_ Harry asked.

 _-"How else can I monitor you in real time. The dome should be safe to touch but only in the circle. That has to be the ZPM socket."-_

 _-"Harry"-_ This time it was Rose. _-"A depleted ZPM of that size should be able to absorb the power of the gate shutting down."-_

Harry acknowledged and thanked the two. He turned to Albus and accepted the wand from him. With the wand in hand Harry reached down and touched the small circle on the dome.

The circle immediately recessed into the dome and slide out of the way. Harry looked into the hole and could see it narrowed the further in it went. It didn't take a genius to figure out which end went in first.

Harry placed the tip of the wand in the hole and just like a ZPM socket in any Alteran city or on Harry's ships, the socket grabbed the wand and slowly lowered it in before the top closed again.

Harry spoke to the gate again. *Disengage the gate.*

*Gate power being funneled to power rod. Gate will disengage is five seconds. *

Harry stood up quickly grabbing the other two wizards and moved back to the back wall throwing up a shield behind him.

When the gate disengaged it was rather anti-climatic, it just shut down with a small pop. Harry could still see a faint glow to the arch and ZPM slot looked a little warm, ' _understatement'_ , but nothing had blown up.

The big difference though was that there was no more curtain like energy field floating in the center of the arch.

"That's it Albus, no more Veil of Death, it's closed for business." Harry said cheekily. "It's safe now." To which Harry walk up to the arch and stuck his hand through the center.

"What about the Cloak of Invisibility?" Albus asked as he pulled it out of the bag at which point it flew from his hands, past Harry, and into the center of the gate. When it got there it unfolded, stretched, and attached itself to the inside edges of the arch.

Harry took a quick step back from the arch as it lite up again slightly. The cloak lit up as well and like a computer screen started displaying Alteran. This time though it was readable.

Harry and Albus stood there reading what was being displayed. It was a visual diagnostics of the gate. When it finished the diagnostic, stars started appearing with Alteran names next to each one.

Saul didn't know what he was seeing but knew Albus or Harry would explain eventually. After the starfield finished populating there was another glow and the image of an old wizard appeared in front of the gate.

"Hello Harry, Albus, Saul. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Merlin and this gate was my finest creation."

Harry was doing a fish out of water imitation along with Albus and Saul though they were being less obvious about it.

"I created this gate to allow us to escape this world and return back to the stars when the Terra Astria Porta became inaccessible. I say it was my finest creation but it was also my biggest failure.

I made one grave mistake in my calculations and it cost me the lives of five of my friends. We, I thought I had opened the gate to another of our worlds but it opened into subspace. After the first five entered the gate it overloaded.

The explosion caused the control panel to rip away and a piece of the arch to chip. I removed the power rod before it could explode and destroy this world.

The gate remained connect to subspace and I had no way to shut it down. The ZPM was fully charged and would have ruptured if I had tried. In my despair, I took the three objects away in order to hide them.

I imagine I looked like death when I came across the three brothers in your Deathly Hallows story. I gave them each a piece, the cloak, the wand, and the stone and told them a story about each piece.

Little did I know the ZPM could actually be used as a wand, with the power stored in it, it truly was unbeatable, at least until it depleted.

The cloak was made of a material that allowed the user to become invisible. I did eventual meet Ignotus Peverell again when he was dying of old age but he had passed the cloak on to his son already.

The stone was just that, a stone, it held no powers. It's name and reputation came about because of Cadmus. He dabbled in the necro arts and always had the stone in his hand when summoning his dead wife, his was a sad story.

Now that the gate has been closed, I ask that it never be used again. I ask that it be destroyed so it can never take another life. Will you do this for me Harry?"

"You're not a hologram. You're an ascended. I have so many questions." Harry started.

"Harry, I cannot answer those questions, you will have to find your own answers. I can tell you that the others aren't to happy with Janus for what he did but they will not interfere with you.

I can only ask this one thing of you and I shouldn't even be doing that. I am breaking, well bending a few rules by doing so or even being here. So please destroy this gate. It has only ever seen death."

Harry nodded but he didn't look happy that his questions wouldn't be answered. "Thank you Harry."

"I have one question. Luna…" Harry started.

"Luna is a special child. I look forward to the day she joins the ascended." Merlin got an evil grin. "She will cause so much fun." Merlin then faded away.


	9. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 9

Harry Potter – Alteran

*This is Alteran speech and mental communication *

-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

Chapter 9 – Aliya

Croaker was completely against destroying the Veil, even though it was Merlin himself that requested that the Veil be destroyed. He wanted to study it, discover its mysteries, and use it, so much so that he was ready to fight both Albus and Harry over it.

It didn't come to a fight though. Albus had looked at Harry and gotten a nod from him, giving Albus permission to let Saul in on the full secret. Harry then beamed Albus and Saul to the outpost, minus Saul's wand. Rose would make sure Saul didn't get more from the repository than he could handle. In the meantime, Harry took to studying the Veil up close again.

Harry found the design intriguing, specifically the control components of the Veil. The material Merlin had used, that had become the Cloak of Invisibility was not affected by the formation of the wormhole or the energy used to sustain it because it was slightly out of phase with the world. Now that it was properly installed back into the Veil, it acted like a holographic computer touch screen right in the center of the Gate.

Harry made sure to take very detailed scans of the material and then properly removed it from the Veil for further study back on Olympus. Regardless of the material itself, it did give Harry an idea for an upgrade to the digital gates.

It took some time but Harry was able to destroy the Veil. The fully charged ZMP, the Elder Wand was removed from the Veil, the entire Veil was then beamed up to a cargo hold on the Zeus. There the nanites broke it down into its base elements and stored them for future use. The Elder Wand itself however was a bit more of a problem.

Being fully charge, the Elder Wand held enough energy to destroy the planet if not a good portion of the solar system. This was true for any ZPM which was why they were handled very carefully. It was a miracle that the Elder Wand hadn't blown up while being used as a wand when it was still charged. There was actually only one truly safe way to destroy a fully charged ZPM, find the closest black hole and drop the ZPM in.

The gravitational effects of a black hole didn't pose a problem for Alteran technology or their ships as long as they didn't cross the event horizon. The time dilation though was still an issue so in the few instances that the Alterans had disposed of a ZPM in this way, they had done it from a few light years away, firing the ZPM into the black hole within a probe.

Harry already had a black hole picked out and probe ready, he would make the quick stop on the way back to Olympus.

By the time Harry was finished examining the Veil and disposing of it, Albus and Saul were back from the outpost. To say Saul was a little overwhelmed was an understatement but he was handling it well. He had gotten the same information from the chair that Albus had except for the politics which he replaced with a little more history and a majority of the magical knowledge.

He didn't have the same sense of adventure that Albus did and had no intentions of leaving earth anytime soon. He wanted to continue his work in the Department of Mysteries while subtly steering his researchers in new directions. He did give Harry his oath to never reveal the knowledge he now possessed after Albus suggested the oath when they returned.

With everything now settled on earth, Harry returned to Olympus with his quick detour to the nearest black hole.

-oo00oo-

April 13th

The next two months were uneventful for the most part. Luna and Emma with input from Dumbledore worked on the plans to recruit 50% or better DNA Alteran children to Olympus. It was a difficult problem because they would also have to integrate the immediate families of those chosen as well, they weren't going to just take the children.

These recruits would be found from cultures all around the world. Rose had identified 107 candidates at this point. It took the outpost time to do this kind of deep scan of the world population. The problem was that some of these cultures clashed with each other, some violently. If they ignored the children from these cultures, they would be denying 32 children a chance to inherit the Alteran legacy.

Within the Alteran culture most of the cultural issues faced on earth today had all been eliminated, it was all one culture. The only issue the Alterans had were the Ori, the religious faction of the Alteran culture. It was this divide between the Ori or Origin religion and the Alterans that didn't believe in Origin but in science that drove the science driven Alterans to flee their home galaxy.

Harry and the girls wanted to avoid a repeat of that kind of division on Navo Altera and in the rebuilding of the Alteran race and culture. The Alterans didn't believe in god or gods, they believed in natural evolution with ascension being the final stage in that evolution. That in the end, many of the Alterans forced their own ascension, not through evolution but through science spoke volumes about them.

Harry wasn't sure about the ascension part of the Alteran Society, from their history that one goal had caused more problems than he thought it was worth. All you had to do was look at the Ori. He didn't know everything about them, their motivations or methods, but from the historical records it was obvious that they were not good people and that worried him.

Harry really wanted to avoid the race, color, nationality, and religion issues that plagued earth because the Alterans just didn't see those things as important, they were all Alteran despite the color of the skin or the planet they were born on.

The Alterans were one people. They strived to improve their science and their metaphysical abilities toward the goal of achieving ascension.

So Luna and Emma were struggling on how to approach all of the families. They had several ideas though thanks to Albus.

Hermione's hospital ship had also been completed which she named the AHS Asclepius after the Greek Demigod of Medicine. She was taking her ship out around the the solar system and making trips back and forth between Earth and Navo Altera to practice flying and navigating.

She was also going over every inch of the medical bays making sure everything was to her standards, which were extremely high. This was the one area where her obsessive personality still showed. If the nanite swarms could complain about being overworked, Hermione would have had a strike on her hands already.

The ship had room for 5000 people not including the medical bays which could hold another 2000. In a pinch she could hold twice that amount but not for more than a day or two simply because it would overwhelm the air purifiers to have that many people onboard.

Dan's ship was also completed which he named ACS Ares after the Greek God of War. Harry placed Dan in the role of Military Commander. It wasn't much of a command with only two war ships but what can you do. Harry himself as High Councilor was going to play the diplomat and covert pain in the butt.

For now Dan was going to patrol the Navo Videeum and Terra Systems as well as five light years around them. If anything threatened either system or entered that bubble of space, he would intercept it.

Harry set the rules of engagement though. Dan was not to fire weapons unless fired on. With the Alteran shields, it's not like he would take much damage if any, at least not from anything currently in the Milky Way.

Dan took to the patrols once a day, they were more training flights though. He could literally be anywhere in that bubble in less then 90 seconds. So he did one patrol a day and relied on the social satellite network sensors to warn of intrusions. He spent most of his time on Olympus helping where he could.

Albus and Fawkes visited at least once a week. He and Luna would spend that time either in her zoo, Albus was fascinated by it or going over the plan. Albus did report to Harry about the state of things in the British magical society as well. It was going well, the new council was making great strides.

A new DMLE had been formed with the help of normal born wizards and witches that had returned to the normal world and become police officers. They were currently training the new DMLE about normal human police tactics, procedures, and laws.

Harry was pleased by the changes, there was still bigotry in places but you could only heal that problem with time. He still had no intentions of returning except for maybe visits.

Harry spent most of his time in one of Olympus's labs working on various projects. He was extremely interested in figuring out and applying the Merlin Control Cloth, it was the best name he could come up with without getting to technical, to the digital gates. So that was where most of his research was centered at the moment.

He also helped the others, mostly to spend as much time with the girls and Hermione's parents as possible. Dan had requested that a few wargames be played between him and Harry, they included Hermione in her ship as well. They would switch off being either attacker or defender with either Navo Videeum 6's moon or the AHS Asclepius as the target. The moon was a lifeless rock so any weapons fire hitting it wouldn't do any harm.

They reduced the power of their weapons and shields to 0.1% for the training and the computers onboard would simulate damage to the ships. At that power level, the weapons couldn't penetrate the ship's hulls. They even used unarmed drone weapons, the drone would just bounce off the hull simulating a hit, they would later be recovered and place back in the magazines. It was a lot of fun for the three of them even though they were doing serious training exercises.

Even with everything going on, Harry and the girls still found time to visit the beach at least once a week. The girls still teased him and went topless when there but he was getting used to it and was actually enjoying the view.

Harry even wore a pair of the speedos a couple times and did a bit of his own teasing. He got Luna to turn the most lovely shade of red on one occasion when he hugged her from behind in the water placing his hands on her boobs and grinding his… on her butt, Hermione had found it hilarious.

It was April 13th when Harry received an emergency call from Rose on Earth. She had found something and needed Harry and Hermione there as soon as possible.

-oo00oo-

Harry and Hermione rushed to the Navo Altera stargate, as they approached Harry waved his hand at it and it instantly connected. They both stepped through the gate and it shut down behind them.

"Rose, what's the emergency?" Harry asked. Rose's hologram appeared in front of Harry and Hermione.

"In the time since I awoke and brought you here Harry, I failed to do any deep scans of the immediate area surrounding the outpost. It was an oversight on my part. I was only looking for activity in the area.

I took the time to do a deep scan and I have found something. I found someone buried in the ice seven kilometers from the outpost. A deep scan shows them to be 100% Alteran and still alive in suspended animation."

Hermione's eyes widened at the news and was the first to speak. "Oh Merlin… Harry, we need to get them from the ice immediately! Rose have you determined how long they have been down there?"

"Yes, I have determined they have been there for five million years. I have also determined that the person is most likely infected with the plague that drove the Alterans out of the galaxy."

"Whoa, hold on a second Hermione, I know there is a cure now, but what are the risks to us if we bring this person here and thaw them out?" Harry asked.

Harry had the same medical knowledge as Hermione from his download of the repository, but there is an old saying, 'Use it or lose it' even with his Occlumency a lot of the repository knowledge he wasn't using was fading into the background of his mind.

"There will be some risk but our nano suits will protect us from infection. The risks to the person is much higher, I will have to administer the plague treatment after they are out of hibernation, depending on what stage they are in, the person could die from the plague before I can start or finish the treatment. Rose let me see your scans." Hermione explained to Harry then turned to a screen in the control room to examine the scans.

"I can't really tell from these scans what stage of the disease she is in. It only had three stages, the initial infection which included fever and cold like symptoms, then it would go into a higher infectious stage with no symptoms for about 3 weeks, then the fever would return along with delirium until the patient died, which only took hours after it started.

If she is in the last stage, there is a 75% chance I won't have time to cure her. Yes it's a her, I can tell that from the scans." Hermione explained.

"You are the Chief Medical Officer Hermione, this is your call." Harry told her. He wanted to get the woman out of the ice but this was not his speciality.

"Rose, contact Olympus, have my mother gate over as soon as she can, priority one with level 5 contamination protocols. Harry, get out of the outpost. Go back to Olympus or go see Albus. I'm not risking you." Hermione commanded with her authority as the CMO, yes she could even override Harry if medically necessary.

As Hermione was giving her orders, her nanosuit was deploying. Harry turn and left the control room without saying a word, this wasn't his show. He met Emma in the gate room already in her nanosuit and dialed the gate back to Olympus.

Hermione explained everything to Emma as they made their way to the outpost medical bay which Hermione had overhauled as well since becoming the Chief Medical Officer. She went over to one of the control panels in the bay and started pressing selections on the touch screen. A few minutes later a vial of reddish liquid appeared in a wall compartment.

"This should help stabilize her and give us a bit more time if she is in stage three." She explained to her mom. "Rose seal the Medical Bay, level 5 protocols."

"Orders acknowledged." Rose replied as her hologram appeared in the room. "The room is now quarantined from the rest of the outpost." She reported a moment later.

"Beam the patient including six centimeters of surrounding ice directly to the biobed." Hermione instructed.

"Acknowledged." Rose responded. A moment later a slab of ice appeared on the biobed, a young woman could clearly be seen in the center of the ice. "The AHS Asclepius has entered high orbit per your request."

"Create a sealed container capable of holding 125 cubic meters of ice. Once that is done, beam 125 cubic meters of ice from around where the patient was found to the container. Then beam the container to the Asclepius and have it launch the container into the sun." Hermione instructed.

"Proceeding as instructed."

"I think that should be enough ice from around her that could be contaminated, we'll have to test a few samples from further out later." Hermione explained to her mom. It felt a little weird to Hermione being in charge of her mom.

Emma didn't have the full medical knowledge that Hermione did but she did have years of experience in the medical field, even as dentists, they had to keep up to date with medical procedures and infectious disease reports.

"I think you're right Hermione." Information about the Alteran Plague was part of her downloaded knowledge and she was also reviewing it alongside the biobed scans on one of the wall monitors. "I have confirmed Alteran Plague in late stage two. She could already be showing stage three symptoms but it is very early. She was obviously frozen during the height of the infectious stage so the ice could be contaminated out much further. We definitely do not want this to get out, now or in the future."

Rose interrupted. "Instructions complete, the Asclepius has fired the container into the sun."

"Thank you Rose. Let's start defrosting her so we can administer the plague treatment. As soon as her circulatory system starts back up, administer this." Hermione handed the vial over to her mom. "I'll take care of starting the treatment. Once we have our patient stable, we can worry about the ice. It's not going anywhere right now."

Hermione and her mom started the process of thawing out the young lady, it was going to take hours.

-oo00oo-

Three hours later, the young woman was out of the ice and had a strong pulse. Her brain functions were returning to Alteran normal but Hermione was keeping her unconscious until the plague treatment was complete. The treatment itself was being administered via the biobed and was 89% complete.

"Hermione, I just received a request from Albus Dumbledore to beamed to the outpost. I think he wants to make one of his frequent visits." Rose reported

"Let him know that the outpost is in quarantine at the moment, so he will have to wait. Oh… And tell him not to try coming here by magical means, namely Fawkes. Warn him of the danger." Hermione instructed.

Hermione turned to Emma. "Mom, how does the ice look?"

"It looks like you got it all. I have taken samples from all around the site out to two hundred meters and not found any indication of the plague."

"I will still breath much easier once she has been treated and we can decontaminate this room and our nanosuits. This plague scares the hell out of me. The worst part is, the Alterans, and I agree with them, this thing was created specifically to wipe them out by the Ori. There is no direct proof it was them, but the Ori are the only other known group that had the technology to do this five million years ago."

"That is frightening. What does Harry think?"

"We have only talked a little about the Ori. They are the one group that poses a direct threat to us. It's his hope that they think they wiped out the Alterans and aren't looking in this direction anymore. What he does in the future regarding them will depend on a lot of things. Right now we are just hoping to avoid notice by anyone that can cause us real trouble."

The biobed notified Hermione at that moment that the treatment was complete and that decontamination could commence. Hermione turned to a control panel and pressed a few buttons on it. The room was then flooded with a mist and a bright red light. When the light faded, the mist was gone and the control panel indicated that the room was safe.

"OK Mom, we're clean." Hermione stated as her nanosuit started to retract. Emma's suit also retracted.

"Hermione, I have found the personnel records for your patient." Rose informed Hermione.

Hermione turned to her and instructed Rose to continue. "Her name is Aliya Aestas, she was 284 years old at the time she was frozen. She was a young scientist specializing in solar engineering and biospheres, a unique combination. She had two papers on what you would call a Dyson Sphere and a proposal submitted to the High Council to build such a structure, it was rejected at the time. The High Council didn't believe they had the time or resources to go forward with the project."

"What about her personal life?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry those files may only be accessed by order of the full High Council. She was not married nor did she have children. That is all I can access as those would be public records."

"Thank you Rose. Please contact Harry and let him know he can return. Order the Asclepius to return to Navo Altera."

"Harry is on his way. The Asclepius has entered hyperspace." Rose reported.

-oo00oo-

Harry stood in front of the biobed in his High Councilor robes. Hermione was in her Councilor robes as well but hers also identified her as the Chief Medical Officer and Councilor of Medicine. Emma was also in the room wearing standard medical robes.

Harry was looking a the young woman on the biobed trying to come to grips with the fact that this was an Alteran and that she looked only a little older than Hermione but was actually 284 years old.

This was a major event to Harry. This woman was Alteran in the true sense of the name. She was here on Terra when Atlantis was still here. He understood why she was left behind, she had the plague but how she ended up out on the ice was a complete mystery. Hopefully she could shed some light on that. Terra was entering an ice age at the time.

Still to have a full blooded Alteran alive now was… Harry just didn't think he would ever meet one of his ancestors unless they were already ascended and came down for a visit, like Merlin did.

*She should wake up anytime now. * Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

*Actually, she is already awake. * Harry had noticed Aliya's eyes move under her eyelids toward where Hermione was standing when Hermione spoke. *You are safe Aliya Aestas. You are back in the outpost, in the medical bay. *

Aliya opened her eyes and looked toward where she had heard Harry's voice. She immediately sat up when she saw the robes of the High Councilor of the Alterans. Harry could tell she was taking in his full appearance before speaking. Her eyes had also quickly scanned the room, taking in Hermione and Emma.

*I have the plague, you should not be here. * She finally spoke. Hermione spoke before Harry could. It was a faux pas for her to respond when the comment was directed at the High Councilor.

*You have been cured of the plague, there is no danger to us. *

Harry looked over at Hermione with a slightly sour face, he wasn't really upset with her but for this first meeting with Aliya and until she was caught up on events, he was the High Councilor and Aliya would expect certain protocols.

*You speak out of turn Councilor. * Harry chided Hermione who lowered her eyes in deference. Harry turned back to Aliya. *The Councilor of Medicine and Chief Medical Officer is correct. You are no longer a danger to us. After reviving you from suspended animation you were given the treatement for the plague.

I am High Councilor Harry Potter and this is the Councilor of Medicine Hermione Granger. To your left is Doctor and future Councilor of Education Emma Granger. * Harry introduced them all.

Aliya took a deep breath, was it true, was she cured, had they come back for her, she didn't recognize the man standing in front of her as the High Councilor though. How long had she been in stasis?

*How long have I been in stasis? * She directed the question toward Harry again.

*As far as we can tell, five million years. * Harry watched as she took in this information. The shock was written all over her face.

*Five… million years... I… I had heard that it was possible to remain in suspended animation indefinitely but no one had ever… Where am I? Where is Atlantis? What has happened to us? *

*I will explain everything to you. For now though, you are in the Terra Defence Outpost, you were found in the ice seven kilometers from here. Atlantis is still in the Pegasus Galaxy, sitting dormant at the bottom of the sea on a planet called Lantera.

Our home here in the Milky Way Galaxy is the City Ship Olympus on the planet Navo Altera. I understand you grow up and worked on Olympus. You will find it much changed. We are the descendants of a group of Alterans that returned to Terra from Atlantis. The Alterans or Lanterans as they called themselves, were the last to escape a war that had plagued Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy for a million years.

The Alterans that returned to Terra intermingled with the humans of Terra that had evolved from the reseeding of the galaxy the Alterans did when they left five million years ago. * Harry explained a bit of the history.

*You are not fully Alteran? * Aliya asked.

*No, I am 76.5% Alteran, the rest is a mix of human from Terra's second evolution. Until we found you, I had the highest Alteran DNA percentage. I'm sorry to say Aliya, you are the last of the true Alterans. The rest have either died or ascended to the high plains.

We are trying to rebuild the Alteran race and culture, but it will take a long time to accomplish, there are very few of us. * Harry answered.

Aliya sat back in the biobed, it was a lot to take in all at once. She was the last… A new generation had taken over. What role would she have…

*Aliya... * Harry got her attention. *We would welcome you to join us, to be part of the rebirth of the Alteran society. I understand this is a lot to take in… you do have options. You could join us or you could try to ascend and join the others. I can tell you. * Harry looked up to the ceiling. *from what I know so far, they have a rather high and mighty opinion of themselves. * Harry looked back at Aliya and chuckled a bit.

*It would not surprise me, our race was… how do you put this diplomatically… getting arrogant and full of itself. * She gave a sad laugh.

It was at that moment that the door to the medical bay opened and Luna walked in. She was wearing her Councilor robes with the Councilor of Science insignia on it. She looked at Aliya like she was surveying a piece of meat.

*Is this her? * Luna asked in a very serious voice. Harry was a bit taken back by Luna's demeanor and by the looks of things, so was Hermione. Emma was even worried, this was not the Luna she knew. Aliya felt like she was under a nanoscope.

*Councilor Lovegood, this is Aliya. Aliya, Councilor Luna Lovegood, Councilor of Science. * Harry introduced the pair.

*So you will be working under my authority. I have just reviewed your work from the archives. You have a brilliant mind but you have an attitude and pension for going outside of Council directives that rivals that of Janus. * Luna waved her hand forestalling the question of who Janus is.

*You will continue using that brilliant mind but you will do so under my authority, you will find that thinking outside the box is encouraged. Heed this warning though, if you experiment without my approval, I will personally ascend you. * Luna at this point had a very sweet but malevolent smile on her face.

*Luna! * both Harry and Hermione yelled.

*High Councilor, Chief Medical Officer, remember my metaphysical ability. * Luna tapped the side of her eye. Harry instantly caught on to what Luna was saying but he was still upset about it.

*Councilor Lovegood, I still believe an explanation is in order. * Harry ordered. Luna looked at Harry with a sad face then turned back to Aliya.

*Do you know what a Seer is? * Luna gave her a second to respond but didn't let her. *A Seer, is a person that can perceive the multiverse of time. They can see all the possibilities of the future. I am such a Seer. I have viewed the possibilities surrounding you Aliya. If you do not heed my instructions, you will bring about the end of the second generation of Alterans. *

Harry, Hermione, and Emma all gasped. Aliya looked like someone had hit her with a planet.

*If you follow this one rule, we will be the best of friends, if you cannot follow this one rule, ascend now. You must choose. By the way, Welcome to the future. * Luna then turned and left the room. Harry looked at Aliya then followed Luna out.

Hermione moved to the side of the biobed after the door closed and placed a hand on Aliya's arm. *Please forgive Luna. She is not normally like this. She is the most bubbly and tranquil person I know. I have only ever known her to be this way once before and it was toward the High Councilor. He had made a request of her that she could not grant and she explained the refusal in very adamant terms. *

*There were a few time viewers within the Alteran population of my time. * Aliya started though she was still in a bit of shock. *They... were highly regarded and sought after but most remained isolated due to their abilities. The High Council kept very close tabs on all that were identified as having the ability. They were known to manipulate people and events, most for good but some did so for their own personal gains.

Her gift appears to be very powerful, yes? *Aliya asked.

*Luna is the most powerful Seer we know about and can find record of. Her gift is always active, it is a rare moment when she can turn it off. That she gave you a choice in the way she did, I think she sees this choice as a nexus point, she can't see everything beyond it until you make the choice. *

*I understand. I would like to think about it for a while. * Aliya replied.

*Well then, let's get you out of the Med Bay. We have been keeping the repository of knowledge up to date with recent history, perhaps getting that knowledge will help you with your decision. * Hermione suggested

*I think that would be a good idea Aliya. * Emma dropped her first two cents in on the conversation.

*Yes, I think that would be a good start. * Aliya replied as she finally got off the biobed.

-oo00oo-

Harry followed Luna to the gateroom and through the open wormhole. When he exited the other end, they were not on Navo Altera. They were in an open field within a very large valley surrounded by large mountains. Harry turned and found one of the new gates.

"Luna, where are we?"

Luna didn't turn or look at Harry, she stood a few meters from the gate with her arms crossed over her chest, like she was hugging herself.

*This is Navo Videeum 3, I had a gate placed here a couple months before christmas. This valley is a sanctuary I have been working on. All the entrances to the valley have been shielded and all the predatory wildlife has been relocated outside those shields. * Luna replied, she still had that sad air about her and her voice was very somber.

"I don't understand Luna…"

*You weren't meant to understand Harry, neither was Hermione or Aliya. I woke up today with only two possible paths to the future open to me. One with Aliya and one without. I was only able to catch brief glimpses of possibilities beyond the choice she has to make. That is all I can say. * Luna then turned and ran into Harry's arms, once there she started to sob openly with her head resting against his chest.

Harry put his arms around Luna and pulled her in tight. He was at a loss for words at the moment and only cared about comforting Luna as best he could. They stood that way for several minutes with Harry rubbing her back with one hand.

*I... hope… she… stays… * Luna got out between sobs. *I… I don't like being mean Harry…* Luna's sobs had calmed a bit. She took a deep breath and stepped back a little from him. *I have access to all her research and council records. She has a tenacity toward her ideas and research that rivals Janus. She has found ways around council edict to still perform her experiments. One experiment almost cost the Alterans the city of Olympus, they stopped it in time with no damage. *

"What was the experiment?" Harry asked.

*She was trying to create an artificial solar mass, a miniature sun. If anything had gone wrong… *

"No more Olympus… At least Janus performed his experiments away from populated areas." Harry commented. "We will both keep a close eye on her Luna. I'm in the labs more often than you are. I'll even assign a nano drone to watch over her."

*I think we stress the importance of not pursuing the really dangerous stuff while we are so few. If she comes to me, we can always find a potentially less costly way to do her experiments. As long as she works with us, we can work with her. * Luna then got that dreamy look on her face again which made Harry happy, this was the Luna Harry loved.

"Well it seems to me, you have been doing a few things behind my back Councilor Lovegood." Harry smiled as he indicated the meadow and valley they were currently standing in. Before Luna could respond though there was a large roar off in the distance. "Luna, I thought you said you removed all the large predators?"

*I did Harry. * Luna smiled at him. *I just brought a few new ones here. *

Harry quickly looked in the direction that the roar had come from and saw the source, a Hungarian Horntail flying around a few miles away. "Luna, what have you done?" Harry asked with worry.

*This is a magical preserve Harry, of course the dragons are a very recent addition. That end of the preserve is for the dragons, they can fly out beyond the valley to hunt the large predators. There is a shield preventing them from getting to the rest of the preserve. There are Unicorns, Hippogriffs, Griffins, Thestrals, Fairies, and a ton more, I am even transplanting magical plants around the valley so they can grow wild. *

"Luna, my lovely little Seer, why didn't you tell us about this?"

*It was going to be a surprise, it's not finished yet and will take a couple years for the ecosystem, plants, and creatures to all adjust. I have it all planned out so there will be little impact on the planet's indigenous species and ecosystem. It will all be contained within this valley for the most part. Don't tell Hermione yet, I want to surprise her. *

"It's beautiful Luna. I won't tell her. Im sure she will kiss you for saving all of these amazing animals."

*They are not just animals Harry, you of all people should know that. A lot of them are just as intelligent as we are, just look at Fawkes. Speaking of that crazy bird, he convinced a few of his friends to come here as well. There is a small colony of phoenix nesting in the southern end of the valley. *

"This is amazing Luna. How big is the valley?"

*19,000 square kilometers, a little over six time the size of the Grand Canyon national park back home on earth. Remember, Navo Videeum 3 is larger than earth. Can't you feel the slight gravitational difference? *

"I am starting to now that you mention it, 1.3g right?"

*Yup. All the creatures I've brought will acclimate to it and future generations will start growing a bit bigger and stronger to compensate because of it. *

"Luna, I don't know if I ever want to see a Hungarian Horntail that is 20% bigger than they are now." They both laughed at that. "Let's head back to Olympus, I'm sure the others are there by now."

Luna closed her eyes for a moment then opened them. *She's staying, the possibilities are starting to emerge. Let's go welcome our newest and oldest Alteran to Olympus. *

-oo00oo-

When Harry and Luna returned they found the other ladies waiting for them at the base of the Stargate. Harry walked forward toward them, Luna a step behind. *I am happy that you have decided to stay Aliya. We could really use your help. As High Councilor, I have only one request.

Please do not perform any experiments here in Olympus that could risk the city. If you have something dangerous you wish to try, ask Luna or myself. We will make every effort to find a safe place for you to perform it. We will even help you.

Can you promise this one thing?*

*High Councilor, Councilor Lovegood, I give you my word that I will not risk the rebirth of the Alterans.

I am amazed at what you have accomplished so far. Councilor Granger allowed me to access the history within the Repository of Knowledge.

I wish to help, I want to see our society expand across the galaxy again. * Aliya stopped for a moment and looked at the city sitting on the water and the two ships hovering nearby. *Much has changed, I wish to learn what my people accomplished since I was frozen in the ice. With your permission High Councilor, I would like to download the full repository. I may find a new field of work that interests me. *

*Just call me Harry. * Harry smiled. *You have my permission to download the Repository. I must warn you though, as a 100% Alteran, having the full knowledge could cause you to ascend, though I do believe there is a component of choice involved. Now Welcome to Navo Altera and back to Olympus. *

Harry turned to look at Luna as did Aliya. Luna had her eyes closed with that look she gets when exploring the possibilities, a minute passed and the look of serenity returned to her face. Luna opened her eyes, Harry could see the tranquility in them.

*I can work with this. There are a few paths we will wish to avoid, I'll see to that, the Wrac…purts have been driven away. Oh and Harry, have I told you how I dislike not being about to speak english. *

*And I've told you, you shouldn't have leaped into the chair, Little Moon. * Harry replied, the argument and joke was getting old. Luna blew a raspberry at him.

*I'm sorry, I don't understand, I know this English is your native language, why can you not speak it? * Aliya asked which was a perfect moment for Luna to rebuild a bridge.

*The language center in my brain was damaged when I downloaded the full repository. My mind was not ready for that much knowledge so the repository forced it. It was my choice and I knew the consequences, I did it anyway because Harry needed me. * Luna answered causing Aliya to gasp in shock.

Luna then stepped forward and in true Luna fashion she hugged Aliya, surprising the Alteran. *Welcome home and call me Luna. * Luna whispered in her ear. *Let's go see if there is anything left in your old residence. * Luna and Aliya then disappeared.

-oo00oo-

The next day Harry and the girls showed Aliya around the city and all the upgrades that Janus had made to it. Harry then flew them to Navo Videeum 4 in a gateship to see the facilities there, he even took them out to the mining moon to see that. After returning from that tour, Aliya was shown the Zeus and Asclepius, Dan was out on patrol with the Ares.

The next day the girls took Aliya to the beach, just the four of them, including Emma who hadn't seen it before either. The Alterans didn't have a stigma about nudity and neither did Emma, so when Luna and Hermione both dropped their tops, Emma followed suit, Aliya just took everything off which caused Luna to smile mischievously and do the same.

Luna and Aliya had reconciled the first day back to Olympus when they went looking for Aliya's old residents. The Olympus computers still had the resident assignments on record and transported them directly outside the door. When Aliya enter the residents it was like stepping back in time. All of her things were still there. The rooms themselves had been upgraded by the nanites but her possessions were untouched.

Luna sat and hugged her while she cried over the loss of her fellow Alterans. She had long ago grieved for her family that died from the plague. No this was a deeper sense of loss for her and Luna helped her through it. They didn't want Aliya alone on the other side of the city, which was where her quarters were, so Luna moved her into the Councilors tower with the rest of them.

Aliya was introduced to Dan, Emma's husband at dinner that night which was a communal affair every day, as was lunch and breakfast. The real shock for Aliya was when Dobby, Winky, and Kreature appeared and were introduced. Even though she had downloaded all the recent history which included where and what society Harry and the others had come from, the appearance of the three house elves brought up the conversation of magic.

Hermione, who had been studying it more closely, explained it best to her. *Magic as we call it, is an evolution of the Alteran metaphysical gifts. I don't think the original Alterans would have developed these gifts though, it was the introduction of human DNA that kickstarted the change. *

*But what is it? * Aliya asked.

*We have the ability to directly draw on, influence, shape, and control Zero Point Energy. Wizard and Witches have a region in our brains that is different than normal humans. It sits within the midbrain region at the top of the brainstem, I'm calling it the Zero Point region. The size of the region, directly affects how much ZPE we can control.

Harry has the largest region of the three of us. The region in Luna's brain is only 10% smaller but it has tendrils or fibers that directly connect it to her visual and auditory centers. It think that is how and why Luna is a Seer. My ZPR is 12% smaller than Harry's but has fibers connecting into my frontal lobe, judgement, concentration, rational thinking, etc are all enhanced for me. I have a photographic memory and well I'm just smarter. *

*Hey! * came from Harry and Luna at the same time. Hermione grinned at them causing her parents and Aliya to start laughing.

Harry turned to Luna. *You didn't see that one coming? *

*I saw it but the retaliation will be much more fun later for not stopping her. * Luna gave Hermione a dreamy smile. Hermione's grin dropped to be replaced with a look of horror. This small comment actually got Aliya's attention away from laughing and she focused on Luna.

*You can see even these minute moments in the possibilities and probabilities of time? * Aliya asked. Luna turned to her, grinned and winked at her causing Aliya to start laughing again.


	10. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 10

Harry Potter – Alteran

*This is Alteran speech*

-"Mental communication"-

-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing. Some dialog from Stargate SG1 is used in the story. It will not be marked.

Chapter 10 - The Plan, The Recruits and SG1 oh my!

Aliya was introduced to Dumbledore a few days later when he came to meet the newest member of Harry's family. That was how Albus saw them all after all. He spent some time talking with Aliya about magic, since she had received a full download of the repository, she got all the magic stuff too even though she couldn't use it.

The three magicals had even allowed her to try to use their wands but nothing happened. Albus surmised that Aliya could have used magic but only with the fully charged Elder Wand, which was part of a singularity now.

The recruitment plan was in its final stages and Aliya had jumped in to help as well. She was in one of the small manufacturing labs creating the special PADDs they intended to use. While the nanites were good for building just about anything, they required a source of raw materials nearby to do so.

They had plenty of those materials but Aliya was an expert with the energy to matter manufacturing consoles. Harry had been so focused on using the nanites for the large projects he had forgotten about the devices that took raw energy and transformed it into matter.

As a group they decided to avoid any conflicts of race and religion with the first round selection and Aliya had just finished the 70 PADDs they were going to need.

Harry had also started work on a new ship, it was going to be a purely scientific variant of the current cruisers. It would be able to defend itself like the AHS Asclepius, Hermione's ship, but this one would go to Luna and Aliya. They would be able to travel to worlds on and off the Astria Porta network to do research.

He had also started construction of a defence satellite to be placed in the Navo Videeum system. It would be able to defend the system from any intruders. It's sensors would even be able to detect cloaked and phased ships. Harry wasn't going to place one in the Terra system just yet though since the Ares or Zeus could be there in minutes.

Luna continued her work in her zoo and in the reserve on Navo Videeum 3. Harry wasn't sure how she was getting all the animals there and didn't ask. Luna had suggested to Harry that he offer part of the planet to the goblins but he wasn't too keen on doing that at this point. He told Luna he would keep it in mind for the future if the changes in the wizarding world reverted back to the old ways, which he didn't think it would.

Besides recruiting the children to Olympus, Harry and Luna's number one priority was to not damage the wizarding world on Earth. Even it there had been thousands of candidates, they would have only offered it to a few. The Wizarding world needed the new blood to survive. Someday, he hoped they could move the entire wizarding world into the Alteran Society and off Earth all together, that though was going to take a very long time.

By the middle of May they were ready to start. All the PADDs were ready and programmed. It was going to be a simple start, the PADDs would be delivered by mail to the children. With it would be a letter to the parents explaining that their child had come to the attention of a very private and selective school for gifted students.

The letter explained that the device was a small computer that would test the child, if they passed the tests, a representative of the school would come and offer them a spot. The school was completely free to those selected. All expenses would be paid for the child and family to relocate while the child was attending the school.

The screen of the PADD had a simple instruction on it, "Place your hand here." with an outline of a hand and had the name of the child displayed.

Once the child placed their hand over the outline, the PADD would get a direct DNA scan of the child and unlock itself. The child would be the only one that could use the PADD. If a parent tried to use it or answer questions for the child it would shut down for one hour. This was explained in the letter as well.

Depending on the age of the child it would start asking questions, reading, writing, math, social, as well as start teaching them the Alteran language. The whole experience was presented as a game to the children.

It would even have questions for the child to ask their parent or parents, political and social views, feeling about science and space exploration. One question asked the child and their parents if they believed in aliens.

Once the child learned how to read the basic Alteran language and achieved a certain level in the testing for their age, a signal was sent to the Outpost. Then either Emma and Hermione or Aliya and Hermione would go see the child and their parents, everything would then be explained in broad terms. If the parents declined or freaked out, Hermione could obliviate them of the whole process. Harry would go alone to some and Luna would fill in for Hermione if needed as well.

The first round of PADDs were shipped out in the mail mid May and the first scanner to be activated was a young girl in london. The PADD registered its activation with the outpost and started asking questions and teaching the girl. Many more activations followed, in fact they had a 100% acceptance of the computers so far.

It was mid June when the young girl's PADD registered that she had completed the basics needed and that contact should be made. Harry decided he wanted to be the first to go make the offer. Before going though, Harry looked up the girl's results and the family's history in the public records since he wanted to know everything he could before meeting them.

The girls was a seven year old, only child named Rena, her parents, Jonathan and Grace, were good parents as far as Harry could tell, no reports of abuse, good work ethics, and they lived modestly in London, well within their means with both parents working to support the family. Both parents also had Alteran DNA at around the same levels as the Grangers. The one big difference was that Rena wasn't magical even though she was 55.6% Alteran.

It was expected that not all of the children would be magical. While everything on earth shared a large portion of its DNA with everything else, the small part that made a human, human, was the part that was being measured for Alteran DNA. The part that made a person magical or not was also included in this area. If they didn't have magic, it was more than likely they would develop Alteran abilities instead.

Harry, via the PADD, made an appointment to visit the family late in the afternoon on a Saturday. He was wearing a normal higher end business suit as he walked up the hall of the apartment building to the door of the Colberts. When he knocked, the door was opened by Rena.

"Hello, you must Rena?" Harry asked the young girl. Her father was a few paces behind her watching and trying to get a read on Harry.

"Are you Harry?" Rena asked.

"I am. It is very nice to meet you Rena." Harry then looked up from the girl toward her father. "You must be Jonathan?" Jonathan stepped forward putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I am, Rena insisted on greeting you. She has been very excited ever since getting the padd, that's what you called it."

"That's correct." Harry held out his hand. "I'm Harry Evans, the Dean of the school."

Jonathan took Harry's hand and shook it. "The Dean?"

"Sorry, I should have let you know I was coming. I like to do one or two recruitments myself each semester. It keeps me in touch with the process and the students. May I come in?"

"Oh yes, yes. Grace our guest is here." Jonathan called out. "Tea Mr. Evans?" he asked.

"Oh that would be wonderful. I miss English tea. We have very good tea at the school but you just can't compare it with British tea." Harry followed Jonathan and Rena into a small but clean and well furnished living room.

"My wife, Grace." Jonathan introduced the woman standing in the room. "Grace, this is Mr. Evans, Dean of the school." Harry held out his hand to her and she took it for just a moment.

"Speaking of the school, there was no name in the letter that came with the padd or on the padd that we could find?" Grace asked as she gestured to a chair in the room. Harry moved over to it and sat down. Jonathan started making the tea from a tea set on a side table. Rena looked like she was ready to burst with questions but was being very well behaved. Her mother had pulled her into a seat next to hers.

"You're correct, the name was not given. We are a very private and selective school. We only recruit the best and the brightest from around the world. We don't advertise or publish anything in the school's name, so if you were to hear the name it wouldn't mean anything other than being related to Greek Mythology."

"So the school is in Greece?" Jonathan asked as he handed Harry the tea.

"Actually no, it is much further away. The name of the school is Olympus, the home of the gods of Greece but it doesn't actually have anything to do with the country or the ancient greek religion. I can anticipate your next question, why all the secrecy?" Harry asked and both parents nodded.

"What I am going to tell you, may be hard to accept but I assure you that it is the truth and I can provide proof. Humans as you know them are not the first race to inhabit the Earth. Many millions of years ago, a race called the Alterans called this world home. They did not originate here though, they came from another world, very far away.

About five million years ago they were forced to leave Earth due to a plague that was spreading throughout the Milky Way. From billions of Alterans only a few million survived. When they left, they sterilized the galaxy and then reseeded it with new life. Humans are the second incarnation of that race but they are millions of years away in evolution from becoming like the Alterans. " Harry was surprised they hadn't interrupted him in outrage yet so he continued.

"About ten to twelve thousand years ago, a very small group of Alterans, less than a thousand, returned to earth. Of that group most left again but some stayed. The group that stayed intermingled with the new humans of earth. I think you can see where I am going with this.

Those Alterans have descendants among Earth's population. I am one of those descendants as are the three of you. Jonathan and Grace you are both about 25% Alteran at the DNA level. Rena is 55% Alteran which is why she was selected." Harry stopped and waited again to see their reactions so far. Jonathan had a contemplative look on his face, Grace had a small frown, and Rena was smiling.

"So the reason you have never heard of Olympus except in mythology, is because the school and the city of Olympus, is not on Earth but I can see the scepticism on your faces."

Jonathan was the first to reply. "You have to admit it is a very unbelievable story. You are even calling us aliens. The only thing holding me back from not kicking you out on your butt is the computer you sent us. I looked, there is nothing like it on the market, not even remotely close to it. As far as I could find the technology in the padd doesn't exist yet.

There is research and development heading in that direction though but it is years away. That and the things the padd asked plus that strange language it taught Rena was enough for Grace and I to talk and come up with some very strange conclusions, us being part alien wasn't one of those things though." Jonathan looked at his wife.

"You said you could prove all of this?" Grace asked but Harry could tell by her expression that she wasn't buying it so far and was actually getting a bit upset. "The idea that I am not human and that my daughter more so, is not sitting well with me."

"I understand how you feel. When I first found out that I was not who I thought I was, it took me time to come to grips with it." Harry was referring to finding out he was a wizard more so than finding out he was Alteran.

"I am the most alien in the room actually. I am 76% Alteran and until recently, I was the most Alteran on the planet. To answer your question though, yes I can provide proof." Harry replied.

Grace was looking at him questioningly. "What do you mean until recently?"

"It is a long story but there is now a full blooded Alteran on Olympus and working with us. Aliya is… 284 years old… " Harry smiled. "Well five million two hundred and eighty four years old. She was found in suspended animation, she had been frozen five million years ago."

"Wait, 284 years old?" Jonathan had picked up on her true age. "She must look ancient."

"Actually Aliya doesn't look much older than I do. Alterans live very long lives, it is not unheard of for them, with proper care, to live to be several thousand years old."

"What!" both parents exclaimed. "How old are you?" Grace asked.

"Actually I'm only 16, I'll be 17 in a few months." Harry chuckled a bit. "Don't let my age fool you, I have 50 million years of knowledge in my head. It's a long story and you will get to hear it all but for now you wanted proof right?"

Both of the parents nodded and Rena squealed out a yes. There was a bright flash of light and the four people in the room disappeared.

-oo00oo-

After seeing Earth from orbit the Colberts had signed up immediately, seeing Olympus had them wanting to get started right away. They didn't have any other family on Earth, Jonathan and Grace had been orphans like Harry. They both quit their jobs the next day and with the help of a few transporter beams, all their stuff was brought to Olympus on the Zeus.

In retrospect, the Colberts had been easy, there were now six other families on Olympus but the girls had had a much harder time convincing the families of the truth. One family after having had it explained to them had thrown the girls out of their house calling them crackpots and other names.

Harry had been in orbit for that one and had beamed the family to his ship. It was a last ditch effort to recruit the family before obliviating their memory of the whole thing. It had worked, so that became part of the recruitment protocol as a last resort. It was technically kidnapping but if it failed, a quick memory wipe and the family was scratched off the list.

Hermione had a bit of a moral conflict over it but had to admit it worked.

The families were getting settled into a residential tower in the city and since 95% of the first selecties parents were part Alteran, at least 25% so, Emma had each of them get a basic download of the repository with a little space left over for a career choice. The kids would all start school once all the first round selections had been either recruited or not.

All in all it was going well, the girls were sometime doing two families a day and so far had a 90% success rate with 50 contacts made and 45 recruited so far.

-oo00oo-

June 25th

Harry, Hermione, Luna, Dan and Emma were all in the city control room talking about that day's recruits when the alarms in the room started going off.

"Olympus, report." Harry called out as he closed his eyes and connected his mind to the city computer.

The Olympus hologram appeared. "Terra Outpost reporting incoming activation of the American Astria Porta… Priority One alert, Goa'uld incursion detected… weapons fire detected…" Olympus started reporting.

"Dan, get the Ares there." Harry ordered and Dan disappeared in a flash of light. Harry then opened his eyes and also disappeared.

Harry waved his hand at the Olympus gate as he ran toward it, his nanosuit deploying as he ran. He stepped through the gate and into the Terra Outpost. "Report."

"The Goa'uld and Jaffa have returned through the Astria Porta. They took one female soldier with them from the base. Five other soldiers are dead, the base is mobilizing and converging on their gate room." Rose reported.

"Inform Dan when he arrives to remain in high orbit and to monitor the system." Harry ordered. Harry's nanosuit then enclosed his head and he faded from view, there was then a flash of light.

Harry had figured out the energy modulation and signatures used in the Hollow's Invisibility Cloak and incorporated it into his nanosuit allowing him to cloak himself completely.

-oo00oo-

SG Command

The base was in chaos, soldiers running in every direction, and the mountain had been sealed up. General Hammond was in his office after just returning from the gate room. Several Airmen and officers were coming and going from the office, giving him reports and receiving orders.

Unknown to him, in the corner of his office stood Harry Potter. Harry was watching and listening to everything going on. While Rose could monitor the base and see everything that went on there, she had trouble with audio because of the mountain and depth of the base. So she had to wait until reports were entered into base computers to get the full picture on events.

Harry listened to the orders the general was giving out taking extreme interest in the orders to go retrieve Colonel O'Neill from retirement.

Harry figured it was going to be a long few days for him because of this. His biggest concern was that a Goa'uld was now aware that Earth was getting close to challenging them by the fact that there were two dead Jaffa in the gate room.

He also wanted to retrieve the airmen that had been kidnapped by the Goa'uld before she could be used as a host, that would be a very bad thing to let happen. He knowledge of Earth as a whole would have the Goa'uld coming in force. The chance to gain 7 billion new slaves from the population of Earth was too tempting to pass up.

Rose and Olympus had already found her by tracking where the gate had dialed out to. She was being held on a planet called Chulak, one of Apophis's strongholds and a major Jaffa planet. They didn't have an exact location though, so Harry figured he would soon be going on his first covert mission in enemy territory.

As Harry was watching and listening, his mind went to one of the items on his todo list that he had forgotten about, with the outpost scanners occupied by looking for recruits, he hadn't had a chance to really scan the planet for other alien tech.

The Goa'uld had been on the planet for many thousands of years after all, there was bound to be some. Then again maybe he would leave it for the americans to find, they would need it for research after the events today. Maybe he could find it all then leave little hints for them.

It was only a few hours later when Colonel O'Neill was escorted into the office by an officer named Major Samuels.

"General, Colonel O'Neill." The major introduced him.

"General." O'Neill stated as he glimpsed his Abados team being led by the office door.

"Colonel O'Neill, at… " the general started explaining the situation so Harry tuned him out. He was only interested in new information. He had already planted a nano bug in the office so he and Rose could get better audio in the office.

Harry could tell that the general didn't believe O'Neill's report on Abydos was completely accurate and that he was hiding something. Harry didn't believe the report either. When the General and O'Neill left the office and proceeded to the room where the Stargate was housed, Harry followed behind them.

He wasn't to shocked to find the bomb the military was going to send through the gate. With a mental command, he instructed Rose to stand by to beam the core material and explosives of the device away. If they did send it, it wouldn't go boom. He would wait till the last second to do it though.

That was when Colonel O'Neill finally came clean on what had happened on the planet and about Dr. Jackson still being there. After that Harry followed the General back toward his office while Colonel O'Neill was escorted away to be confined until the General made a determination about what to do.

Harry placed nano bugs in the gate room and the control room as he followed the General. Once General Hammond was back in his office, Harry placed a bug in the conference room and then went to explore the base so he would have a first hand knowledge of it and to place more bugs.

He found their main computer core and placed a bug there even though Rose had full access to it already. He visited the makeshift infirmary that was being set up, the armory, locker rooms, brig, and any other rooms that he thought they would use frequently or congregate in.

Once he was done bugging the base Harry found a quiet corner and beamed up to the Ares that was waiting for him in orbit. Dan was in sitting in the Control Chair when he arrived.

This was Dan's ship so he just stood off to the side and contemplated everything he had discovered. He wasn't nervous, just worried that this event could start something he would have eventually have to clean up.

In the meantime, Rose was watching the bomb and would do as instructed if they started to send it through the gate.

"So what are we going to do Harry?" Dan asked as he sat up in the chair.

Harry looked over at Dan with a worried expression. "For now wait and watch, see what the Americans do. They have the Stargate but they still think it only goes to Abydos. If they figure out that it goes to thousands of other planets, they will start using it to explore and find technology.

I could beam the gate away from them but that would be interfering… Their use of the Stargate could help us in the long and short term with the Goa'uld." Harry paused to take a deep breath.

Dan took that opportunity to add his thoughts to the conversation. "I'm sure they will get themselves in trouble out there, we could then see how they handle it. Plus it will help them advance Earth's technology, maybe enough that you could make official contact with them in the future."

Harry took a moment more think about what Dan was saying. "If we let them use it, I think I'll end up having to make contact with them sooner rather than later just because I'll have to pull their butts out of some fire so they don't destroy the planet." Harry finally replied. He valued Dan's input otherwise he would just end up doing things the same way he did at Hogwarts, jumping in feet first.

"I know Harry. So what are you going to do?" Dan asked. He had made his case so was just waiting for Harry to make up his mind.

"Nothing for now. If they just start sending bombs through though, I will take the gate and I will explain it to them when I do."

It wasn't long before there was activity with the Stargate. Apparently General Hammond agreed with Colonel O'Neill that destroying the Abydosians wasn't a good idea and O'Neill had just tossed a box of tissues through the gate.

-oo00oo-

It was a few hours later when the same box came back through the gate from Dr. Jackson with a message written on it, 'Thanks, send more'. Harry listened in as they decided to send a team back through the stargate to Abydos, consisting of all of the original team members available plus a few additions.

The most notable addition was a Captain Samantha Carter a noted Ph.D in theoretical astrophysics. Harry had read about her in the Stargate files on the base computers the year before. Captain Carter was part of the Stargate program even back then but was working in the background to get the Stargate to function.

Harry listened in to the briefing taking place. The team was being sent to Abydos to retrieve Daniel Jackson and to ascertain the threat to Earth. Boy were they in for a big surprise. That the Goa'uld hadn't come from Abydos would definitely prove that other gates existed.

Harry sent a signal back to Olympus, when the American team was about 10 minutes away from leaving for Abydos, he asked Dan to set course for the planet.

-oo00oo-

Abydos, High Orbit

The Ares appeared out of hyperspace over Abydos in high orbit to await the arrival of the team from Earth. Harry beamed down outside the temple pyramid on the planet, cloaked himself and walked inside. It was actually easy to find Dr. Jackson since the man was sitting around a cooking fire in the middle of the room.

Harry quickly moved toward him and brushed his hand on his clothes, planting a nano bug. Just as he did that the gate started to activate causing everyone in the room to scatter, grabbing earth weapons, and hiding. In the chaos, Harry planted a couple more bugs in the room then left and transported back to the Ares.

"Dan, keep an eye on things here please. Don't interfere just watch and record it all." Harry then called out to the room, "Hermione are you here?"

"Yes Harry, the Asclepius is 5000 meters off your port aft quarter. The new cloak you gave the ship is working great if even the Ares sensors couldn't detect me." Harry turned to look in the direction Hermione said she was at but couldn't see anything in the holographics of the scanners.

"I'll have to adjust the Ares and the Zeus's sensors to detect your ship, we don't want any mishaps. Dan is staying here to watch, we are going to Chulak." Harry then disappeared in a white flash. Moments later a hyperspace window opened and closed as the Asclepius left.

-oo00oo-

Chulok, High Orbit, Asclepius (Cloaked)

The Asclepius arrived twenty five light minutes away from Chulok and on the opposite side of the system's sun from the planet. Harry didn't want to risk the Goa'uld detecting the hyperspace window. Hermione then piloted the ship to a high orbit of the planet. At half the speed of light it took about an hour to get there.

During that time Harry closed his eyes and using the ship's scanners, tried to locate the missing airman from earth. Harry did note there was a Goa'uld Ha'tak in orbit of the planet but they wouldn't be able to detect the Asclepius.

The cloaked satellite in the system wasn't a great help in finding the woman. It had recorded all the incoming wormholes and who came through the gate but it didn't track the individuals on the planet. There were a lot of Jaffa and human slaves on the planet so Harry narrowed his search to locations close to the Goa'uld palace.

He found Apophis and his slave pens, plus the selection area being used for the women. He accessed Apophis's computer systems and found out that his wife Amonet was seeking a new host. It explained a lot about why Apophis was raiding planets. He was actually heading out on another raid as Harry watched.

"What do you think Hermione?" Harry asked. Since she was in the chair she was getting all the same information he was.

"We need to protect the woman from Earth, Harry. Anything more though and Apophis could get paranoid that one of his enemy's was interfering or planning an attack. We can't just beam her up like we did Ernest Littlefield, she is directly connected to the military. You could go in and place a Notice-me-not on her so she gets overlooked."

"And people wonder why I love smart women. Good idea Hermione, it doesn't solve everything but it's a start."

"I'm receiving a transmission from Dan." Hermione informed Harry.

"Dan?, what's going on?" Harry spoke outloud to the room.

"Harry, Apophis just came through the Stargate here. Most of the SG team was at a temple nearby with Dr. Jackson, but there was a firefight with the Jaffa. Several Abydosians, three special forces personnel are dead, the rest in the room were injured, one critical. Apophis also took two Abydosians with him when he left, a woman and a teen boy. What do you want me to do?" Dan asked.

"We can't interfere, just keep monitoring. I have part of a covert plan on this end. After the SG team departs Abydos head home, I don't think we will need the Ares firepower."

"Ok Harry. See you soon."

"Hermione I'm going down there. I want you to go back to Olympus…"

"No Harry, I will be staying right here, I can get you out if you get yourself in trouble, which you will." Hermione interrupted him.

"I'll be fine..." Harry tried to reassure her.

"No." Hermione crossed her arms defiantly.

"Fine. I'll be back." He was the leader of the Alterans but for some reason he never got his way. Harry then faded from view followed by a flash of transporter light.

-oo00oo-

Harry appeared in the woods not far from the palace and made his way inside, avoiding the Jaffa patrols. He was taking his time to get to where he thought the airman was being held. His nano suit was giving him a heads up display of the area via the scanners in the suit in addition to a scanner feed from the Asclepius.

He did have one close call though when a Jaffa passed by him in a hall. The Jaffa had stopped and looked around like he sensed someone there, causing Harry to stop. The Jaffa eventually moved on and Harry realized that his foot steps could still be heard. He applied a silencing charm to his feet and continued on.

When he reached the room where the women were being held, he slipped in and started to search for the airman. He found her in the back of the room sitting on the floor in some frilly and see through egyptian harem clothing. As a matter of fact all the women were dressed the same way and he was trying very hard to ignore the sight.

Harry moved over next to the airman and knelt down next to her. "Don't be afraid and don't move, I'm here to help you but you have to do as I say.' Harry whispered to her. The airman flinched and looked around her but couldn't see the owner of the voice, her eyes getting really big. She was about to respond but Harry continued.

"I'm cloaked, invisible, so that I'm not seen by the guards. I'm going to do something that will make them ignore you, it's not the same though, so don't bring attention to yourself." Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to confirm that he was real, at the same the notice-me-not charm on her.

The airman flinched again at the touch but then nodded in understanding. "Ok, they shouldn't take notice of you unless you do something to draw their attention. Just sit here. I'll be back in a little while." before taking his hand away though, he placed a nano tracker on her so he would know where she was at all times.

The ariman nodded again so Harry stood up and made his way out of the room. He wished he could save them all, he could save them all but that would cause a lot of trouble. There was no way of knowing how Apophis would react but it wouldn't be good. Hopefully an opportunity would present itself.

Harry made his way to the slave pens but was unable to gain access to them. The guards would definitely notice the doors opening and closing. He could have done any number of things magically to the guards or even disapparated but it was to risky that it would be discovered. Magic was energy, and the Goa'uld had technology that could detect energy, even his transporters.

Casting the silencing and notice-me-not charms had already been a small risk. Just beaming to the planet had been a risk as they could have detected the energy use. So far though his luck appeared to be holding out.

Since he couldn't get into the slave pens yet he went back to the harem chamber to wait by the airman. He let her know he was back and then stood guard over her just in case.

-oo00oo-

Over the course of the next couple hours several new women were added to the room by Apophis's priestesses but Harry tried not to take notice of them, He wasn't going to be able to save them all and he knew one would be selected by Apophis for his queen.

Harry didn't have to wait too long as three serpent guards walked into the room. The lead Jaffa opened his helmet and started looking around, Harry noticed that it was the First Prime of Apophis by the gold symbol on his forehead. He was likely here to make a selection from the women in the room to bring to his master. There was also the slim chance he was looking for Harry.

The First Prime looked around for a moment before pointing to one, saying, "You.", She was quickly pulled out of the room by a couple of priests that had joined the guards. There was nothing Harry could do to stop it though, not without giving himself away.

He watched the guards leave and knelt down again next to the airman. "Just stay calm and don't do anything that will draw attention to yourself and you will be fine." He whispered.

"Who are you? Can't you help the rest of the women?" She whispered back.

"It's complicated. I can't do anything more without stirring up a hornets nest. I will if an opportunity presents itself though." Harry replied in a whisper.

"Why me then?"

"I can't tell you that. I will tell you though that I will get you back to Earth, one way or another. Now, no more questions."

It was then that Hermione contacted him through his mental connection with the nanosuits. -"Harry?"-

-"I'm here Hermione… no trouble yet."-

-"That's good. Rose just reported that the Americans are going to send a rescue team here to find the airman. Also the woman taken from Abydos is Daniel Jackson's wife and the boy was very close to Colonel O'Neill. They are both already in the slave pens or in the harem room."-

Harry groaned. His luck was starting to change. Not only was he protecting the airman but now he had to also look out for Dr. Jackson's wife and some kid that O'Neill had bonded with. The problem was, he didn't know what they looked like.

"Airman, what's your name? I can't keep calling you airman."

"Williams, Katlin Williams. Who are you anyway?"

"A friend, all I can say is that there are friendly races out in the galaxy too. I won't always be around to help though. You just got lucky I was in the area. Shhh they're coming back." Harry told her.

The Jaffa entered the room again and picked out another woman from the group.

-oo00oo-

-"Harry."- Hermione called him mentally through the link three hours later. Harry had watched three other women taken from the room during that time. He was feeling helpless to do anything about them and was getting desperate for a way to end this without the Goa'uld going nuts or revealing himself to them. Covert was not his normal way of doing things.

-"The Team from earth is here. They split up into two groups. One is staying near the gate and setting up a perimeter. The other one, O'Neill, Jackson, and Carter, are heading in your direction. I'll keep you informed."-

-"Can you tell where the last woman taken from this room is?"-

-"She's in an inner sanctum and very close to Apophis and his wife. There are several other Goa'uld in the palace as well, they are all congregated in some kind of dining area. Harry, Amonet just jumped hosts..."-

-"Shit, the last woman taken in there was one of the last to arrive here. I hope it wasn't Dr. Jackson's wife."- Harry commented. Just as he finished that comment the Jaffa and First Prime entered the room again and started herding the woman out.

Harry whispered to Airman Williams. "Stay calm, walk with the others but don't touch or get touched. I will be right behind you."

The Jaffa and priests led the group in the direction of the slave pens. Maybe his luck was changing. They were all herded into the room with the rest of the captured slaves. Harry made sure to direct Katlin to the back of the room.

-"Harry, O'Neill and his group have made contact with a group of priests. They are being taken to the palace. I think the priest think they are Goa'uld."-

-"Ok Hermione, just when I thought my luck was changing…"-

-"Keep calm Harry, you'll figure something out that won't get you revealed."-

-"Let's hope."-

Not even twenty minutes later, O'Neill, Jackson, and Harry assumed Carter were dragged into the room unconscious. Katlin gasped at the sight of them and started moving forward but Harry stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay here. I'll go check them out." Harry whispered and Katlin nodded. He waited until the guards left and made this way to where they had been dropped. Harry knelt down next to the three and held his hand over them. The scanners in his nanosuit told him they were fine, just stunned. With a thought he sent an eneverate at the three to wake them up.

As they started to regain consciousness Harry moved back over to Katlin. "Ok, they're fine, I woke them up. When they're back on their feet you can go over. You'll be safe with them. I have to leave now before I'm detected."

"Thank you. What do I call you?" She whispered back.

"Hmm… My name is Harry, that's all I can tell you."

"Thank you Harry." Katlin then slowly made her way toward the others from Earth. Harry watched her go as he moved into one of the corners of the room that was toward the front. He watched as she identified herself to O'Neill and he started quietly questioning her. At one point he started looking around the room looking for something or someone.

Harry just kept watch over the room. He couldn't leave either without the flash from the transporter being seen, he was going to have to work on that.

He did notice O'Neill talking and arguing with a teen boy, Harry really hoped that was his friend from Abydos. Dr. Jackson got caught up in the discussion as well before O'Neill and the teen named Skaara walked off toward the back wall. Harry had picked up part of the conversation on a nanobug he had placed on O'Neill when he revived them.

Harry watched and waited. O'Neill and Skarra checked walls and windows for escape routes. Carter, , and Williams stayed off to one side of the room talking in whispers. It looked like Carter was consoling and Harry had a bad feeling about that. Harry listened in on the nanobug.

"So Ra isn't dead after all?" Carter asked.

"No, it wasn't Ra. It was Apophis." Jackson replied. As O'Neill and Skaara joined them.

"Who?" Carter looked lost.

"Um, it's from Egyptian mythology. Ra was the sun god who ruled the day. Apophis was the Serpent, Ra's rival who ruled the night. It's right out of The Book of the Dead. They're living it." Jackson replied again.

"We will save Sha're?" Skaara asked O'Neill effectively changing the subject.

"I can't promise you anything at the moment…"

"But you are a great warrior! We defeated Ra together!"

"I know, but take a look around here. Look what we're up against." O'Neill replied to the kid. Skaara just glared at him. Jack looked a little hopeless at that moment but tried to reassure the kid. "We'll try, ok?"

-oo00oo-

-"Harry, Apophis and the rest of the Goa'uld are heading your way with a contingent of Jaffa."- Hermione informed him two hours later.

-"Ok Hermione, keep your mind in the data feed, I may have you beam everyone out."- Harry told her. At that moment Luna joined the conversation from Olympus.

-*Harry, don't do anything at all. Just watch and stay out of the way.*- Luna broke into the conversation.

-"Luna, I have to help..."-

-*They will be ok Harry. Just stay out of the way.*-

Harry sighed internally. He trusted Luna completely, if she told him to do nothing, he was going to listen. -"Ok Luna."-

Just then the doors to the room opened up, several Jaffa entered followed by several Goa'uld and an Egyptian Royal Box carried by slaves. This caused the room to start to panic with everyone trying to move as far away from the front as possible. Harry could see the fear in the eyes of everyone in the room except for O'Neill and his team.

"Shaka ha! Kree hol mel, Goa'uld!" the lead Jaffa called out.

"What'd he say?" O'Neill asked Skaara

"They're going to choose." Skaara replied.

"Choose what?" Carter asked.

"Who will be the children of the gods." replied Skaara

At that point the curtain on the Royal Box was pulled to the side and Apophis stepped out.

"Jaffa!" Apophis called out causing the Jaffa to turn to him and bow.

Apophis turned back to the box, holding his hand inside it to help a woman step out as well. The sight of the woman caused Dr. Jackson to call out a name. "Sha're! Jack, help me please" O'Neill held Jackson back from rushing forward with assistance from Carter.

"Daniel, don't!" O'Neill ordered him.

The First Prime then called out to the room. "Benna! Ya wan, ya daru! Kneel before your Gods!" This caused the rest of the guards to move out into the room and start forcing people to their knees.

At this point Harry was itching to do something. He could kill every Goa'uld and Jaffa in the room without to much trouble but the firefight would cause casualties. He just had to wait a bit longer. He watched as the First Prime gave O'Neill some kind of signal with his eyes and O'Neill knelt with the rest of the people in the room including Skaara, who O'Neill had to coax down.

There was something off about this Jaffa. Harry hadn't tried to access anyones mind in the room for fear of it being detected but he was seeing something going on with this one. Harry was pretty sure that not all Jaffa saw the Goa'uld as gods, maybe this First Prime was one of them.

When the Goa'uld moved out among the people and Skaara was chosen by a pair of them, Harry's heart just about broke. First Dr. Jackson's wife was taken as a host, which there was nothing he could do about right now. Now Skaara was being taken as well. He trusted Luna completely but it was getting more and more difficult to hold himself back.

When Apophis and the other Goa'uld finally left and Apophis gave the order to kill the rest, Harry was on his last straw. Before he could act though the First Prime and O'Neill exchanged some shouted words.

"I can save these people! Help me! Help me." O'Neill shouted at the Jaffa.

"Many have said that but you are the first I believe could do it!" The First Prime replied as he turned and fired on his own men before throwing his weapon to O'Neill and picking up the one the dead Jaffa dropped.

The ensuing firefight was chaotic and Harry had to shield a couple of the slaves from staff blasts, he really hoped no one noticed it. When it was all over there were no slave casualties and all but the rebelling Jaffa were dead. Harry was happy to see them all safe for now.

O'Neill turned to the back wall while ordering everyone out of the way then blasted a hole in the back wall.

"Carter, Daniel, get these people out of here, to the Stargate." O'Neill ordered.

"Come on!" Carter started yelling at everyone and directing them out the hole in the wall.

O'Neill looked at the Jaffa as the last of the prisoners exit through the hole. "Hey, c'mon!" he called to him.

"I have nowhere to go." replied the Jaffa

"For this you can stay at my place. Let's go." causing the Jaffa to move forward.

"What's your name?" O'Neill asked.

"Teal'c"

"Teal'c, where will they take Skaara, the boy?"

"To the Stargate, after they've selected hosts for their children they will return home."

At this point they both exited the room through the hole and ran to catch up with the rest of the prisoners. As soon as the room was empty there was a flash of light in the corner of the room.

-oo00oo-

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked as he appeared on the bridge of the Asclepius.

"No, I saved the Airman but Sha're, Dr. Jackson's wife was taken as a host and Skaara, O'Neill's teen friend will soon be a host as well. I was able to place magical trackers on them that the Stargates will hopefully register so we can track them, but i'm not sure. It was a last second idea."

"You did your best Harry. I am monitoring the progress of the prisoners and the Earth team toward the gate. The Ha'tak left orbit a few minutes ago. There is a small ship heading toward the gate that has most of the Goa'uld onboard."

"That would make such a good target but not with Sha're and Skaara onboard it."

"Not to mention the power vacuum it would cause if Apophis died." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, there is that too. Bloody hell." Harry swore. "Lets just keep an eye on them."

Hermione kept the scanners on the prisoner and on the small ship. They watched as the Goa'uld were ringed down in front of the gate and the ship turned to start firing on the prisoners that escaped. Harry was tempted to shoot down the ship from orbit but a missile from the second half of the Earth team took it out.

There were injured people down there though. "Hermione, as soon as the rest get out of sight, beam the casualties up but keep them in statis. We can heal them and return them to another planet later."

"Ok Harry."

They watched as the Goa'uld gated away just as O'Neill and the others reached the ridge overlooking the gate. A running battle then ensued. Two of the soldiers that came with O'Neill on the rescue mission where hit but dragged to the gate. It was to bad, Hermione would have been able to save them.

In the end everyone was able to get through the gate and Hermione beamed the injured up and into statis.

"That's all we can do for now Harry. Let's go home?"

"Yeah, we can study the data later. I can listen in on the SGC from Olympus, I don't need to be there."

-oo00oo-

Briefing Room, Stargate Command

The newly formed SG1 was sitting around the briefing room table with General Hammond as Airman Williams entered the room. She had been checked out in medical just like everyone else then summoned to the meeting.

"Airman, please have a seat." General Hammond ordered her and pointed to a chair at the table. "Colonel O'Neill tells me you had help while you were captured. What can you tell me about this?" The general asked.

O'Neill and the other all sat up a bit more to listen.

"Sir, after I was captured, I was taken to that planet and placed in the room that Colonel O'Neill found me in. I wasn't there long though. They took me to another room where I was forced to dress in those 'clothes' by some female priestesses. I was then placed in another room with a bunch of other women all dressed the same way."

"I'm not sure how long I was in that room. There were women being brought in and removed all the time. The women removed from the room never returned. Anyway, I was in the back of the room, trying to make myself less noticeable when I heard a whispered voice next to me."

"The voice told me not to be afraid and that he was there to help."

"It was a man?" The General asked

"I can only assume so based on the voice, sir. I couldn't see who it was. He told me he was cloaked, invisible to avoid the guards. He then told me he was going to do something that would make them ignore me but that I couldn't move around or draw attention to myself. I assumed he meant that if I did, it would nullify whatever he was doing."

"He said he was cloaked? Those exact words?" Captain Carter asked.

"Yes Ma'am, cloaked."

Captain Carter turned to the General. "Sir, it sounds like whoever or whatever it was, had a personal cloaking device. That is very advanced technology." She stated excitedly.

"Airman Williams, did you ever see this person?" The General asked.

"No Sir, but I know he was really there, he placed his hand on my shoulder at one point. I can tell it was a hand with five fingers. I also got the feeling he was there the whole time Sir watching over me except for about an hour or so. He told me he was leaving to check on something."

"Did you ever ask him who he was?" This question came from Colonel O'Neill.

"Yes Sir, and I asked why he couldn't help the other women. His exact words were 'It's complicated. I can't do anything more without stirring up a hornets nest. I will if an opportunity presents itself though.' Then I asked why he was protecting me. He said 'I can't tell you that. I will tell you though that I will get you back to Earth, one way or another. Now, no more questions.'

"This sounds a bit fishy Sir." O'Neill stated as he turned to the general.

"Let's hear the rest Colonel. Airman Williams?"

"Yes Sir. At times I could swear I heard him talking, like I was hearing one side of a conversation. He was definitely communicating with someone. 'Mmmhmm's' and I heard 'damn' once. After a while he asked my name, he didn't want to keep calling me Airman."

"Hold on, this person knew your rank?" O'Neill pointed this fact out and looked to the General.

"I caught that too Colonel. Whoever this is, must have studied our military at least a bit." Replied the General. "Go on Airman. No detail is too small."

"Yes Sir. Well he asked my name. I told him and then ask for his again. He said 'A friend, all I can say is that there are friendly races out in the galaxy too. I won't always be around to help though. You just got lucky I was in the area. Shhh they're coming back.' He was right too, not ten seconds later the guards and priests came in and took another woman."

"When the guards came back the last time and started herding everyone out he told me 'Stay calm, walk with the others but don't touch or get touched. I will be right behind you.' I don't know if he was behind me but he was there when the Colonel, and others were brought in."

"I tried to move to check and help you but he stopped me and told me he would check on you. When he got back to me he said 'Ok, they're fine, I woke them up. When they're back on their feet you can go over. You'll be safe with them. I have to leave now before I'm detected.' I asked him once more time what his name was and he said 'Hmm… My name is Harry, that's all I can tell you.'"

"Airman." Captain Carter go her attention. "You have a really good memory, you've, I'm assuming, been quoting him?"

"Yes Ma'am. I have a very good memory for conversation. I always have."

"Did you hear from him again after that Airman?" asked General Hammond.

"No Sir, after that I moved over to be with the Colonel… I don't think he left though."

"Please explain." The General prompted.

"Two things Sir. First, I still felt like I was being watched but less directly. I can't explain it. Then Sir, during the firefight Colonel O'Neill and that Jaffa were having with the other guards, two of the prisoners had been fired at while running to the back of the room, the energy from their weapons hit some kind of energy barrier. It saved the lives of the two prisoners. I think that was him."

"You mean one of the two prisoners?" asked the General looking at Colonel O'Neill because those refugees were still on his base.

"No Sir. I think he created the shield to protect them but wasn't one of them."

"Directed energy shielding Sir…" Carter started.

"Hold on Captain. Airman, anything else to add?" asked the G`eneral.

"Yes Sir, he sounded young, like a teen. I also have observations about the Jaffa and Goa'uld."

"Thank you Airman, we will debrief you on that later. Dismissed." Williams got up, saluted and left the briefing room. "Thoughts?"

"Sir, this all sounds a bit suspicious to me. Why would, whoever this is, pick the airman out to save and not the others?" O'Neill jumped in before Carter could.

"Are you saying you don't believe her Colonel?"

"No Sir. I'm just saying it could be a Goa'uld trick."

"Sir, we could ask Teal'c about the technology she is describing. Either way Sir, cloaking and shielding technology would be a great advantage, As for Airman Williams, she has an eidetic memory for verbal communication... " Carter started but was interrupted by Daniel.

"General, I think the person was from Earth."

"What!?" Came from the other three at the table.

"Hear me out. If what you say is true Sam about the Airman having an eidetic memory then the person helping her used a couple terms that could only be found on Earth. She said, he told her 'I can't do anything more without stirring up a hornets nest.' 'Hornets Nest' is an Earth metaphor, I doubt it's used anywhere else in the galaxy."

"Also the name 'Harry' is short for Harold, again it's an Earth name. Last 'Damn' in the context of it's use that the airman described, is an earth swear. I think whoever he is, is from Earth."

"Do you know how crazy that sound's Daniel?" Colonel O'Neill stated with a bit of shock on his face at what he just heard.

"I know Jack, but I can't explain the use of those terms any other way. 'Stirring up a hornets nest' is strictly an Earth metaphor, and one you would have had to hear growing up on Earth, it's not used here that often anymore either."

"Assuming your theory is right Dr. Jackson, how is that possible?" the General asked.

"Alien abduction? Not Goa'uld though. He said there are friendly races out there too. Obviously advanced races based on the technology he displayed. Or he is alien himself but was raised here on Earth for a time? I don't know General. I'll see what I can find in the archeology records, see if I can find reference to other races besides the Goa'uld."

"Sir, I do have one concern." Carter spoke up.

"Go ahead Captain Carter."

"Sir, with the cloaking technology described, how do we know he didn't come back through the gate with the rest of the refugees? He could be in this room right now."

On hearing that jack jumped up and pressed the closest emergency button in the room sending the SGC into chaos.

-oo00oo-

Conference Room, Olympus

Hermione looked at Harry with concern. "Harry?"

Harry lowered his head and slumped down a little in his chair. "Yeah, yeah, I screwed up a bit"

With a smile, Luna Jumped in. *Don't do anything, just let them do their thing. They won't find you since you're not there. It happened the best way it could.* This caused both Harry and Hermione to look at her.


	11. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 11

Harry Potter – Alteran  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing. Some dialog from Stargate SG1 is used in the story. It will not be marked.

A/N Sorry for the delay, I had a busy Monday. Thank you for the reviews. I do take them seriously. Many reviews are about ask questions about where I'm going with this, you just have to wait until I get there. About Harry being to soft or not doing his saving people thing, that is Luna's influence on him at the moment. It will change. This chapter has one scene in it that will be as close to lemon as the story will ever get and it isn't even a lemon. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11 - The Nox

-oo00oo-

Conference Room, Olympus

Hermione looked at Harry with concern. "Harry?"

Harry lowered his head and slumped down a little in his chair. "Yeah, yeah, I screwed up a bit"

With a smile, Luna Jumped in. *Don't do anything, just let them do their thing. They won't find you since you're not there. It happened the best way it could.* This caused both Harry and Hermione to look at her.

-oo00oo-

Onboard the Zeus, High Earth orbit, Next day

Harry was pulling overwatch duty while Hermione and Aliya were on Earth talking to another recruit for Olympus. He was in the chair, immersed in the data stream monitoring their progress and also listening in on the SGC.

The SGC had done a security sweep of the base looking for him that was still ongoing. They had come up with an ingenious way to try to locate him by using CO2 fire extinguishers in the hope that the gas would show his outline even though he was cloaked.

Harry found it amusing because it would have worked if he had been there. The mountain was still sealed up because of the refugees. They had a planet they were going to send them too, having been requested by one of the refugees.

The iris that the SGC had installed over the gate was also ingenious, it was definitely helping considering Apophis was sending attack parties through the gate every few hours. Like the shield on his gates, all the Jaffa sent through were just going splat.

Harry knew the attacks would end sooner or later but he was concerned that since none of the Jaffa reported back to Apophis that it would prove to the Goa'uld that Earth was even more of a threat. Harry could see a major attack by ship coming to Earth in the near future. If that happened he knew he would almost certainly have to reveal himself.

-"Harry, I have detected a Goa'uld in the SGC."- Rose reported.

Harry was surprised by the report from Rose. -"What? How did I miss that?"-

-"You were not looking for it. I was. It is an immature Goa'uld and does not have full control of the host yet, a Major Kawalsky. I scanned the records from Chulak, it jumped into him from a Jaffa that had been injured near the Stargate. What would you like me to do?"-

-"Don't do anything. I assume the SGC isn't aware of the issue yet or they would be going nuts again."-

-"That is correct."- Rose replied.

-"I'm not going to interfere this time. They need to solve this one on their own. If the Goa'uld does get to the Gate though we will have to intervene. We can't let it get away with information about Earth, just monitor the situation."-

-*Harry.*- Luna contacted him via the communication network.

-"Yes my Moon."-

-*Let it play out, They have to solve this one.*-

-"Are you sure Luna? I can't let it get through the Stargate. And how did you know, I just found out myself."-

-*If it does get to the gate, override the destination remotely since they don't use a normal dialing device. Send him here and we can remove the Goa'uld, he'll have to stay here though after it's removed. That's all you can do. And Harry, I always have an ear open to what is going on around you.*- Harry could hear the giggle in her voice.

-"Understood Luna."- Harry then broke the connection. He loved and trusted Luna but he so wanted to spank her cute butt one of these days.

-"You heard Luna, Rose, override the destination if the Goa'uld starts dialing the gate."- Harry ordered since she had access to their computers and could work much faster than he could.

-"Instructions understood."- Rose replied.

Harry checked in with Hermione and let her know what was going on. The new recruit and their family were already convinced to join without having to beam them to the Zeus so they were going to go to Olympus via the outpost.

It wasn't long before the Goa'uld was discovered, since it was immature it didn't have control of the Major all the time. With nothing he would be able to do and Rose having control of the gate if needed, Harry broke orbit and returned to Olympus, they could monitor things from there.

-oo00oo-

The Beach - Nova Altera

Harry, Hermione, and Luna were at their private little getaway, the beach, which Harry had started calling Moon Cove. There was one addition though to the group, Aliya. They had been so busy lately that getting away was more and more difficult but they were working on that problem.

The three girls were topless as usual for Hermione and Luna when at the beach and Harry was in some loose fitting shorts. Aliya was completely naked though. Harry had realized early on that wearing the thong speedos was a bad idea with the two girls going topless and worse with Aliya there naked. At least this way he could keep his reaction somewhat concealed.

At the moment he was laying down on a towel on the beach with the girls on either side of him sunbathing, Alyia was on the other side of Luna. It was a beautiful sight, either way he looked he had a great view. His thoughts did wonder to what was going on in the city and on Earth though.

The situation at the SGC had resolved itself gruesomely, they had tried to remove the Goa'uld but were tricked by it. In the end it had dialed the gate which Rose redirected to Nova Altera but before it could get through the gate, Teal'c attacked it and in the struggle had held it back from the gate. The top of Major Kawalsky head did make it to Olympus just not the rest of him.

It was not the outcome Harry would have liked but it was what it was. Luna had been right to let them deal with the problem.

Harry's thoughts then switched to the activities on Nova Altera. With the first batch of recruits contacted and either here or memory wiped of the offer, things were starting to slow down.

All the adults in the families recruited had gone through the standard repository downloads with individual specializations in what they wanted to do. There were a few that didn't have the Alteran gene at all though. They were going through classes to learn everything just like the kids.

This was going to be a problem though since all new Alteran technology created after Atlantis left Earth was DNA locked for security. Hermione was working on a way to introduce Alteran DNA to them to at least unlock the tech. As it stood, Olympus was given orders to allow those without the gene restricted access to the things they needed, basically overriding the lockout to a small extent.

It had been decided by Harry and the council to wait on doing anymore recruiting for at least two years. Of the original 70 possible recruits, they managed to get 56, an 80% success rate. That meant 56 Alteran kids plus families which brought the population of the city up to 298 including Harry, Hermione, Luna, Dan, Emma, and Aliya.

Ten of the adult men and two women from the families had military backgrounds like Dan did so he recruited them into the small Alteran Military that he was in charge of. One of the men and one of the women were assigned to Harry to train in covert ops, well more like they were training him. They were to be Harry's personal guard as Dan put it. If Harry was off the planet, they would be with him.

Additionally another was assigned to be on the Zeus and one on the Ares. They were there as backup to Harry and Dan and to run the ships, leaving Harry and Dan to give orders as needed.

The remaining eight were assigned as city security and police until more ships became available. If there were any problems or disputes they were the first to respond, if they couldn't handle it, the matter was brought to the High Council. So far there hadn't been any issues at all.

The mother of one of the recruit a lawyer back on Earth which she loved being. When Harry approached Debbie about continuing in that field, she had jumped at the chance.

The Alteran legal system was a large download but she had had just enough mental potential to get it all. As soon as it was done, Harry made her the Councillor of Law and a member of the High Council. She would be the Judge on legal matters brought before the council.

Debbie's first assignment was to also go through the system and propose changes to the Alteran laws that fit the current Alteran situation and bring them before the High Council. Primarily they were suspending a lot of the laws so they could work freely in rebuilding the Alteran society.

The suspended Laws would be reviewed again in two years or as the situation required. Basic laws though were being kept in place.

The High Council now had Harry as the High Councillor, Hermione as Councillor of Medicine, Luna as Councillor of Science, Dan as the Councillor of Defence, Debbie as Councillor of Law, Aliya as a second Councillor of Science, and Emma as Councillor of Education. Harry considered it a full High Council with seven opinions on it. It was nothing compared to the twenty three members of the last Alteran High Council.

Luna and Aliya's science ship had been completed which they named The ASS (Alteran Science Ship) Apollo after the Greek God of Wisdom.

All in all things on Nova Altera were going very well. He had two more ships under construction as well as two defence satellites, and the Potentia Platform had fifteen new Potentia ready to be collected.

Harry was seriously considering going to the Pegasus galaxy and retrieving Atlantis or at least going and replacing the potentia so the city wouldn't drowned.

*Harry, get your mind off business or I'll do something you will greatly enjoy. * Luna told him without even opening her eyes or turning to him. Aliya and Hermione both laughed. Harry just groaned and his shorts became a little less roomy.

*Luna dear, I am just going over things in my head, I am relaxing, and very much enjoying the views around here. * Harry replied with a smirk.

*Girls, let's go for a swim, shall we. * Luna prompted. The three girls got up together, then Luna and Hermione joined Aliya by removing the last of their swimsuits while being very seductive in doing so. The three then ran off down the beach giggling. Harry just groaned as his shorts got even more restrictive.

Harry had heard the term 'gaggle of giggling girls' back at Hogwarts, he had even witnessed it a couple times, this though put a whole new twist on it for him. With the exception of Aliya, Harry had to admit that they were all still teenages. He, Hermione, and Luna didn't have any practical experience in sex, truthly, regardless of the knowledge they all had, this was all new to them.

Harry watched them all enter the water and decided he was going to get Luna and the other two back for this. He watched them in the water for a few minutes before standing up and dropping his shorts. He then walked casually down to the waterline. Hermione was the first to see him causing her immediately turned around, Luna and Aliya looked in Harry's direction when they saw Hermione's reaction.

Luna put her hands over her eyes but Harry could see she was peeking plus the grin and blush were a dead giveaway. Aliya just stood there looking at him, under her gaze, he felt like he was being evaluated as a tasty meal.

He finally entered the water and joined the girls in playing.

-oo00oo-

There was plenty of entertainment available on Olympus but somehow the goings on at the SGC had become the most followed. Everyone was always waiting for the next report to come out of the mountain. With twelve SG teams running, those reports came out pretty often.

Harry and the Council for obvious reasons kept a much closer eye on the events happening at the SGC. The reports from SG1 which now included Teal'c were of the biggest interest to Harry and the Council.

When SG1 brought back a disease from a planet they designated as P3X-797, Harry wanted to dispatch Hermione and the Asclepius to help. The council decided against that though and instead she went to P3X-797 to get direct samples. When it turned out to be easily remedied even for earth medical science, they let the SGC handle it. It was kinda funny to think of Colonel O'Neill as a neanderthal.

The report about Captain Hanson and SG9 was troubling to Harry. Regardless of the reasons, that members of any of the SG teams could succumb to that kind of mental illness was not a good sign. Earth needed to screen their people better. For obvious reasons he couldn't just tell them that though.

The technology they had discovered there only protecting the one valley on the planet from the extreme ultraviolet light was also an issue for him. If the people there were to ever evolve, the entire planet would need to be protected.

This time it was Aliya that came up with the solution. The problem was the planets sun. She suggested just changing the color the sun radiated.

It ended up being an easy thing to do, the Alterans had done it many times while terraforming planets. So Harry sent Aliya there in the Apollo. She was back within a day after introducing a small amount of heavy element to the sun.

The one thing Harry had noticed was that his name hadn't come up again at the SGC since the initial debrief, at least not in a formal way. He had flagged his name so if it was mentioned, Rose would notify him immediately.

-oo00oo-

Gate Control Room, SGC

The group of people standing in the control room of the SGC include all the members of SG1, General Hammond, and the Secretary of Defence. They were all watching as the last chevron was dialed into the gate and it opened with a whoosh.

"My God, General, it's…" stated the surprised Secretary.

"That's how we open the front door around here, Mr Secretary." General Hammond responded. "I thought you might be impressed."

"What exactly am I looking at?" The Secretary questioned while still staring at the gate.

Captain Carter stepped up beside the General. "We think you're looking at the event horizon of an artificially created wormhole, through our spacetime to a point…tens, even hundreds of light years away. Sir."

"Uh-huh."

"SG-5, your mission is go for standard recon." Airman Harriman called into the microphone next to the computer.

"And do we know where they're going?" asked the Secretary.

"The planet's designation is P3C-117" replied the General as he lead the Secretary over to a chart on one of the walls.

"Do you have any idea what's out there?" Questioned the Secretary again.

"No, sir. That would be why we're going." O'Neill replied this time.

"I'm not sure, Colonel, is it? Because to be perfectly frank this administration is not satisfied with the current progress of the Stargate program." the Secretary announced causing the members of SG1 to all look at each other and the General.

"Begging the secretary's pardon, sir, but we've already visited nineteen separate worlds." Carter replied to the statement.

"I believe he is referring specifically to the volume of technology being retrieved on our planetary missions." The General interjected.

"The President and Joint Chiefs were under the impression that the SG teams would be bringing back superior technologies." again the Secretary stated.

Daniel stepped forward at this point. "I'm sorry, I…I thought we were explorers."

"Oh, you are Dr. Jackson. But even Marco Polo when he came back from the Far East brought back more than just a few…exotic spices."

"Mr. Secretary, it's been my observation that whether it's here on Earth or…out there; cultures with advanced technology tend not to like to share it." O'Neill stated with a bit of sarcasm.

"So what you are saying then is, We're wasting our time." commented the Secretary.

O'Neill looked to an open mouthed Captain Carter. "Would you interpret what I just said as…"

"Colonel!" the General stopped O'Neill from continuing.

"Sir, with respect, this program is quite probably humanity's most important endeavor."

"They said the something about the Apollo program. They brought back moon rocks. You may have noticed we haven't been to the moon in twenty-five years Captain Carter."

"What kind of comparison is that?" O'Neill blurted out.

"Colonel, if one of those Goa'uld ships were coming here right now, have you brought back one thing we can fight them off with?" the Secretary asked the room causing O'Neill to get a stubborn look on his face.

"What technologies do you seek?" Teal'c asked from the back of the group.

"You tell me, what's out there?" asked the Secretary.

"There are still technologies even the Goa'uld seek. There is a creature that lives on an unpopulated world. It possesses powers of invisibility." Teal'c replied.

With some interest the Secretary asked a follow up question. "Invisibility. As in stealth?"

"That is correct. It can appear or disappear at will. I was once commanded to retrieve the creature, to learn its secrets. Apophis took the lives of two of my men as punishment for failure to retrieve it." Teal'c stated.

"Hold on Teal'c, do you mean the creatures could cloak themselves?" Carter asked.

"That is correct Captain Carter."

"Sirs, this could be the planet that Harry comes from." Carter got excited.

"Let's take this up to the briefing room shall we." General Hammond ordered as he started moving toward the stairs up to the next level. Everyone following him.

-oo00oo-

 _-"Harry, you have just been referenced in an official talk at the SGC."-_ Rose informed Harry over the mental communication system, who was currently in one of the labs on Olympus.

 _That peaked Harry's curiosity. -"What was it about?"-_

 _-"Teal'c mentioned a planet with creatures that could become cloaked. Captain Carter then suggested it could be your planet."-_ Rose replied.

 _-"That is interesting. Are they planning to visit this world?"-_

 _-"Yes, they leave in two hours. I have the gate coordinates already."-_ Rose informed him.

 _-"Do we have a satellite in that system, since it has a gate?"-_

 _-"Checking… One was launched to the system but we lost communications with it shortly after it arrived. We never received data from it so it was considered a malfunction of the satellite, so a low priority was placed on it."-_ Rose informed him.

 _-"Have we lost contact with any other satellites?"-_ Harry asked. Sometimes the AI systems of the outpost and Olympus put lower concern on things than they should.

 _-"Only one other but it is in the proximity of a large stellar nebula, the area was scanned, no life signs were found, before we lost contact. It just went offline."-_ Rose reported. Harry stood there a moment thinking. It was reasonable to assume that satellite was lost due to environmental conditions.

 _-"Ok, well it appears, I need to go check out this planet. Thank you Rose."-_

-oo00oo-

P3X-774

Harry stepped through the gate in his nanosuit accompanied by his two bodyguards. He was visible but they remained cloaked per their standing orders. SG1 wasn't due to arrive for another hour, so it gave Harry time to take a look around.

Harry had been tinkering with the nanosuits though. Besides being able to cloak, they generated a small energy shield that would react to incoming fire from both energy and projectile weapons. The nanosuit could also withstand much longer exposure to open space.

Harry wasn't armed, he really didn't need to be since his magic was his weapon when needed. The two bodyguards on the other hand had Alteran energy pistols in belt holsters. The weapons could stun or kill depending on the setting chosen.

As soon as he appeared from the event horizon of the gate, he felt the presence, he wasn't alone and whoever it was, was trying to read his thoughts. He looked around the gate and up into the sky where he got his first shock and idea of who's planet he was on.

*Courtney, Scott, decloak.* Harry ordered his two bodyguards as he took a few steps forward away from the gate. The two bodyguards appeared a step behind and to the sides of him. Harry then knelt down on one knee in the grass, indicating to Courtney and Scott that they should do the same. Once they did, Harry bowed his head and spoke out loud.

*I bring greetings from the Alterans. We seek an audience with the Nox.*

A few moments later a young woman appeared a few steps in front of Harry. *I am Lya, I can sense that you are at least in part Alteran. The Nox bid you welcome. May I know your name?*

Harry looked up at the young woman but did not stand. *I am High Councillor Harry Potter of the next generation of Alterans. I was hoping to re-affirm our alliance with the Nox in the near future. I was not expecting to find you here.*

*The Nox have been expecting the return of the Alterans since we detected and disabled the satellite that entered our star system.*

*No offence was intended, the Alterans were re-establishing our network to evaluate the state of the galaxy, a satellite was sent to all systems with Astria Porta.*

*We did not take offence. We disabled it to get your attention.* Lya smiled.

Just then a wormhole appeared in the gate behind them but without the whoosh. Harry turned his head in the direction of the gate, as did his guards and Lya. A moment later Luna stepped through in her formal councillor robes. She walked the few steps forward putting her next to Harry.

*Greetings Lya, I am Luna Lovegood, Councillor of Science and member of the High Council. I grant you access to my mind so that we may share in our knowledge.* Luna then bowed but did not kneel.

Lya and Luna made eye contact and stared at each other for a full two minutes, Lya then turned and looked to the city that was floating in the sky off in the distance for another minute before turning back to Harry.

*The Nox give welcome to our brothers and sisters of the Alteran race and welcome the continuation of our alliance.*

Harry then stood up followed by his guards. *As High Councillor of the Alterans, we reaffirm our alliance with the Nox and look forward to a bright future of cooperation and mutual respect.* Harry then stepped forward and crossed his arms over his chest in a standard Nox greeting. Lya doing the same back.

*Please, come we have a small encampment nearby. One of our elders will meet you there.* Lya told them. It was at this point that the sensors in Harry's and his guards nanosuits picked up the lifesigns of a Goa'uld nearby.

*There is a Goa'uld on your planet Lya, I am sure you are aware of this, is there any help we can offer?*

*That will not be necessary Harry. He will tire of hunting the Fenri soon enough and leave. He can not see our city or us. We hide the Fenri from him as well.* Lya explained.

Harry nodded his head in acceptance then turned to his guards. *Cloak, Courtney remain here, do not engage the Goa'uld, and inform me when SG1 arrives. Scott you'll stay with us.* Harry ordered then turned to follow Lya.

Instead of walking though they all just appeared in the encampment a moment later. Lya turned to the others already there and made introductions.

*High Councillor, this is Anteaus my mate, Nafrayu my son, and Opher one of the eldest among the Nox.*

Harry stepped forward and crossed his arms over his chest again. *I greet you and bring good tidings to you all.*

*Greetings Harry, we have waited a long time, we had thought to never see our friends the Alterans again. Your Luna has shared with us all that has happened, we mourn for those that have been lost and are ashamed that we the Nox could not do more when the great plague descended on your ancestors.* Opher spoke as the elder in the group.

*Opher, we find no fault with the Nox. We know you did all you could to help fight against the plague. You were right to sequester yourselves away in the end, else you also be destroyed by it. Let us not talk of it again. We are here, though unexpectedly, to rebuild the friendship we once shared.*

*Then welcome, please join us for food and drink.* Opher and the others moved over to a natural eating area. Luna immediately starting a conversation with Lya and Nafrayu. Harry, Opher, and Anteaus continued talking with each other, mostly the Nox letting Harry know of their recent history and the state of the Nox people.

It was about thirty minutes later when Courtney informed Harry of the arrival of SG1. Harry turned to Opher. *A team from the planet Earth as it is called now, has just arrived. They are not here to cause you problems, they are just searching for technology to help them fight against the Goa'uld.*

*We are aware of them, Luna gave us the information. They hunt the Fenri in a hope to learn of its cloaking ability. It is us that hide it. They also think that this may be your world.* Opher was looking to the sky as he talked.

*They are young but have potential. We will teach them a little this day.* Opher looked back at Harry. *Do you wish that they learn of you?*

*I am not yet sure, they should not learn of the Alteran yet or of the great alliance of the four. I believe they will learn of it on their own sooner or later.* Harry replied and turned to Luna. *Luna?*

Luna looked at Harry then closed her eyes. *Littlefield will tell them soon. He will not break his promise to you though, only what he learned on Heliopolis. They should be allowed to see us from a short distance today. Allow the Nox to mention names and that we are great friends.*

All the Nox looked at Luna in surprise, she had not shared with them her ability to see. *You are a future teller. You see the possibilities?* Lya questioned.

*I do, my gift is very strong.* Luna responded with her customary smile.

*May I share your mind again?* Lya asked. *So that I may experience this gift.*

Luna looked down for a moment, her normal calm face and dreamy expression dropping away. *I will allow it but, I must warn you, it could, damage your mind. It is your choice to make though.*

*I understand Luna, I will wait to experience this with you.* Lya replied.

The conversation continued for some time until they all heard weapons fire in the distance, both gun and staff weapons. *The earth people are trying to capture the Goa'uld... They have been killed, we will bring them here and revive them.* Opher stated. *When they wake you will be close by but not in the camp.* It wasn't a question but a statement.

*We will.*

-oo00oo-

SG1, Nox Encampment

"Hey! What are you looking at?" Carter asked Daniel.

"I felt that blast kill me. I mean…I thought I…I thought we were dead. Weren't we dead?"

Carter pushed herself up from the bed she was on. "Yeah."

"Okay. Well I thought heaven would be a little more upscale." Daniel commented.

"Oh, I don't think this is heaven." Carter replied as she got up from the bed and headed toward where Colonel O'Neill was still laying, followed by Danial. They both could see the burned hole in the back of O'Neill's uniform but the skin underneath was unmarked.

"Jack?" Daniel questioned as he placed a hand on Jack's head causing him to jump up.

"What? God." O'Neill looked around while feeling around on his back for the wound that was there.

"It's Okay."

"What the hell was that? Wasn't I just…"

"Killed." answered Carter.

"Killed as in..."

"Dead. Yeah. We know we saw it happen. Same thing happened to us."

"Oh. This is a surprise then." O'Neill replied sarcastically. "Where's Teal'c?"

"I don't know what happened to Teal'c" Daniel replied.

Carter looked around some more while feeling for her sidearm. "Colonel, my sidearm's gone"

"So's mine."

Just then a small man with greenish, bushy hair, clad in baggy clothing of what looked like homespun, natural fibers walked into the hut catching all of their attention.

"Ah...hello." Daniel stuttered out. As Daniel and the others studied the guy, a woman walked into the hut and joined him. Daniel noticed that she was slightly taller than the guy and wearing a dress made of the same type of material. Her hair was lighter, more red than green, but just as bushy.

The couple just stood there regarding the three of them silently.

"Hi. I'm Daniel…uh, Jackson. This is Captain Carter and this is…uh…"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, SG-1. Um…Sorry to drop in on you like this but we were…dead."

"Do you know where our friend is?" Carter asked while motioning to her uniform. "Another like us."

The girl motioned for them to follow her and walked out of the tent followed by the guy.

"Well, where they lead we shall follow." O'Neill looked around one more time before getting up and following the two people out. "Let's go you two."

O'Neill looked around as he exited the small hut at what appeared to be a small permanent encampment.

-oo00oo-

Harry and Luna stood a short distance away cloaked by the Nox, just watching and listening. Scott his bodyguard was currently standing watch over the Jaffa in the other hut. He was cloaked to and wouldn't interfere unless Harry or Luna's life was in danger.

"Is this your village? Aresh? Tao Aki? We need to find our friend Teal'c." Harry heard Daniel ask the Nox. He knew the Nox could already understand them, since they got the language from Harry while SG1 was still sleeping.

Lya directed the group to the same small clearing that they had used while talking to Harry and Luna. The fruits and berries having been refreshed at some point.

"Ah…fruit. Nothing like coming back from the dead to build up an appetite." Harry heard O'Neill quipe. All four of the Nox were there with SG1 looking like they didn't understand them. It was actually funny to Harry and he could tell Luna was finding it amusing.

Harry continued to listen to the group, Daniel trying to be social and O'Neill trying to get their weapons back. It wasn't long before Nafrayu ran off only to return with Teal'c. When asked by O'Neill if he knew what is going on, Teal's just replied that he did not.

Leave it to the Nox to let the youngest make the first approach. Nafrayu had walked over to Carter and introduced himself by pointing at himself and saying his name. Harry almost lost it when O'Neill told Carter she couldn't keep him.

When Anteaus finally spoke, the look on SG1's faces was priceless, even Luna giggled, almost giving them away. "I will take you to the doorway." Anteaus told them.

"You understand what I'm saying?" Daniel asked.

"It took time to learn your speech." Anteaus replied.

"Can we have our weapons back please, there is a Goa'uld out there.".

"Your weapons are gone, nor do you need them."

"Gone where?" O'Neill asked.

Anteaus just took a bite out of the fruit in his hand and looked around. The next few minutes devolve into a back and forth about them attacking the Goa'uld and nasty things in the universe. In all honesty Harry was on SG1's side on this but he respected the Nox for their ways and would choose their way over conflict when possible.

O'Neill and Daniel kept on insisting that the Nox were in danger and they wanted to help. Harry could tell they were getting frustrated with the Nox though. Anteaus, Lya, and Opher were just letting it happen. Anteaus looked a little disturbed but only a little. SG1 was actually interfering with how the Nox protected themselves.

When SG1 found out that there was another Jaffa there, O'Neill looked like he was about to bust a blood vessel. While Lya showed O'Neill and Teal'c into the hut where the Jaffa was, Anteaus walked over to where Harry and Luna were waiting and watching. Opher and Nafrayu distracting Daniel and Carter for a few moments.

*They are children…*

*As were you when the Alterans first meet you. They have potential. They will grow rapidly now that they are using the Astria Porta.* Luna replied. She had a better understanding of the Nox then Harry did. Harry was a fighter, Luna wasn't unless provoked so she understood, Harry did respect them though.

*You are wise Luna for your biological age. We will still treat them as children though for now.* Anteaus stated.

*As will we, they will learn through trial and error the ways of the universe. They will just need a swift kick in the pants now and then.* Harry replied.

*How will you deliver this kick in the pants?* Anteaus asked.

*Both figuratively and literally when needed.* Harry responded with a smirk. *They will make mistakes that will cause harm to others, it will not be intentional, at least not by this group, and when that happens, I will set them to correct their mistakes. If I don't, Luna will.* Harry looked to Luna who had that dreamy smile of hers going full blast.

-oo00oo-

Daniel was only distracted for a moment by Opher and turned to see where Anteaus was going. When he turned, two more figures appeared about twenty five meters away causing him to gasped which got Carter's attention.

"What is it Daniel?" She turned around and saw the two new people that Anteaus appeared to be talking to. The first was a male with black messy hair wearing what looked like a skin tight suit made out of chrome that covered him from neck to toe. The other was female, with long silvery hair and a dreamy look in her eyes, she was wearing what looked like formal robes of some kind.

"Opher, who are those people, are they Nox?" Daniel asked. Opher looked in the direction of the Alterans.

"They are friends of the Nox but not Nox. The are different." Opher stated.

"Do they watch over the Nox, protect you? Maybe we should talk to them." Daniel stated and started moving in their direction. He managed to get a couple meters before Opher stopped him.

"They do not protect the Nox. You are not ready to meet them yet."

"What do you mean not ready?" Daniel asked. At this point Carter had returned from the hut with Colonel O'Neill.

"Who's your friends?" he asked stopping next to Daniel seeing as Opher was not allowing them to move toward the strangers.

"Jack, they just appeared out of thin air." Daniel reported.

"Really! Sounds like some people I'd like to talk to." Jack tried to move around Opher but was stopped by the man's hand. When Jack moved to remove Opher's hand, he saw the look on the stranger's face change from kind to 'don't even think about' it in a heartbeat. Whoever the new guy was, Jack got the feeling he did not want to piss him off.

"They are very old friends and were here before you arrived. They will not harm you." Opher reassured Jack.

"Opher, what did you mean when you said we are not ready?"

"They were old when even the Nox were young. We are to them, as you are to us." Opher replied cryptically. It was then that the two figures faded into nothingness.

"Colonel, I think they just cloaked…" Carter started.

"Yes… I see that Carter... Don't see… Whatever" Jack replied as he watch Anteaus walk toward them.

"Our friends, would have you know their names but that is all." Anteaus spoke as he stopped in front of the group. "The female's name is Luna and the man was Harry."

"Sir!"

"I heard Captain." Jack interrupted her then spoke to Anteaus. "We've heard of him. He save a comrade of ours a few months ago."

Anteaus just smiled. "Please let us return." as he motioned back toward the encampment.

-oo00oo-

This was the Nox's world, so when Lya was attacked and killed by the Jaffa in the hut, Harry had to just grit his teeth and do nothing. He did have Scott tracking the Jaffa though. Luna stayed by his side with a reassuring hand interlaced with his. If it wasn't for her, Harry probably would have done something stupid.

As it was, SG1 got to see Lya brought back and healed by the Nox. Opher had even taken Daniel for a walk and tried to teach him of their ways, though it was subtle to say the least.

Harry had to chuckle a bit when Colonel O'Neill fashioned a bow and arrow to use against Apophis if they had a chance and to try to protect the Nox. Nafrayu had followed O'Neill into the woods and the two were attacked by a visible Fenri which O'Neill, in trying to protect Nafrayu had shot an arrow at.

Anteaus had appeared out of nowhere and chided O'Neill for what he had done and explained that it was not the Fenri that could hide but the Nox that hid them. Harry could see that Anteaus was upset with O'Neill for what he had been telling Nafrayu. It was a tense moment for Harry as he and Luna watched.

Anteaus had even come to them after the incident to again tell Harry that the Tau'ri were too young. It was Luna that convinced him otherwise.

*Anteaus, do you see us as young?* she asked.

Anteaus crossed his arms over his chest in the formal way. *You are young in years biologically, yes. But the knowledge you possess gives you great wisdom beyond your years. I do not see you as young but as very old.*

*And you know we come from the same planet as those?* Luna asked indicating O'Neill and the rest.

*Yes, you have given us this knowledge.*

*Then please hear these words. The humans of Earth will one day become the fifth race of the alliance. They are young, they still war among themselves, some still practice deceit, and others are still only self serving. But as you can see by the actions of this group, they do care. O'Neill may be going about it in a way contrary to the beliefs of the Nox, as he doesn't yet see the Nox for who they are or understand your ways, but his heart is in the right place.

If I allowed it, Harry here would be trying to protect you as well in our ways.* Luna explained.

*I see the wisdom of your words Luna. I have read his thoughts, and while he most wants to capture Apophis to gain information, he is also concerned for our safety and that of his team. He has strong feelings of honesty and loyalty. He tries to respect our ways even though he does not share them. I will share this wisdom with the others. Thank you Luna.*

It was an hour or so later when Luna started running in the direction of the camp, Harry giving chase. When they got there, it was in time to see Nafrayu being placed on the bed the Nox used to revive and heal someone.

The SG team had been told to leave by Anteaus. O'Neill argued with them over it but left anyway. Harry figured they were setting a trap for Apophis. This is what it was going to come down to. The other Nox would protect Anteaus and the others while they performed the healing. Harry watched them start then stop when Luna moved to join them in the healing.

She asked a couple questions then joined Opher, Lya, and Anteaus in healing and reviving Nafrayu. The SG team did try to attack Apophis again as he tried to move in on the Nox but it was all stopped by the others.

Courtney, who was still watching the Stargate, informed Harry that the Nox had tossed Apophis and his Jaffa through it. Scott informed him that SG1 was on its way back to the encampment so he cloaked himself again. They never made it back though as the healing had gone faster with Luna's help.

When Anteaus transported SG1 to the gate, he also transported Luna and Harry there so they could watch. Anteaus and Harry had a couple surprises for them though.

Anteaus appeared between SG1 and the gate. "We sent your enemy through the doorway."

"They'll be back." Jack replied.

"Perhaps." Anteaus stated.

Just then Nafrayu appeared next to his father alive and well. "He wanted to wish you farewell." to which Nafrayu crossed his arms over his chest and bowed slightly.

"I'm glad you're okay." Jack smiled at him. The rest of the team smiling as well.

"And you. We sent your weapons back through the doorway." Nafrayu replied.

"Yeah, speaking of the Stargate…" Jack turned to Anteaus.

"You fear for us, yes?" Anteaus asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Asked Anteaus.

"It is our way that the strong defend the weak." replied Teal'c

"We're afraid for you." Jack added.

It was at this point that Luna still in her formal robes appeared next to Anteaus and Nafrayu. Harry didn't know she was going to do this but she always was one step ahead of him.

"Before you go, O'Neill, there is something we would have you see." Anteaus indicated himself and Luna. Anteaus waved his hand indicating they should look behind them. Up in the sky, the Nox floating city appeared eliciting reactions from all of SG1.

"Oh my God." O'Neill exclaimed.

"Fear not. The Nox are in no danger." Anteaus then turned to Luna. Luna smiled that dreamy smile of hers and turned to look into the sky behind and beyond the gate. There in the sky an enormous ship appeared that looked to be almost the same size as the city.

"Woah!" O'Neil actually taking a step back.

*We are friends to the Nox.* Luna spoke in Alteran and then looked at Daniel. *You will soon understand.* Luna then disappeared in a flash of white light. The ship then ascending back up into the cloud cover.

"What did she say?" Daniel asked Anteaus.

"That is for you discover. Maybe one day you will learn, that your way is not the only way." Anteaus replied as the gate behind them engaged without anyone touching the DHD. Anteaus and Nafrayu then faded from sight as did the city in the sky.

"Why didn't he tell us about this before?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"I think, in their way, they did." Daniel replied.

"It appears they possess a form of technology far greater than that of the Goa'uld." Teal'c added his thoughts.

"They looked so helpless…" Carter observed.

Daniel got a very thoughtful look on his face. "We just met two races, the Nox, and the others. What she said, I wish Airman Williams had been here so I could hear it again."

At that Carter pulled a small recorder out of her pocket. "I have it Daniel, I've taken to carrying this with me." she showed him the recorder.

'The very young do not always do as they're told.' Jack quoted causing the others to look at him. "Just a little something the Nox told me one time. Something worth taking home." Jack stated as he turned and walked through the wormhole.

"I don't think we will be allowed back anytime soon."

-oo00oo-

Once the wormhole closed Harry appeared as did his two bodyguards, Lya also appeared next to them. *We will need to replace your Astria Porta.* Harry spoke first.

*Replace?* Lya asked him as Luna and Aliya appeared next to Harry and the Apollo descended back down through the clouds.

*The Astria Porta have been upgraded since you last had contact with us.* Harry turned to the Astria Porta and it disappeared in a flash of light. A moment later a new digital Astria Porta appeared in its place.

*The new gate works on fifteen points of reference instead of seven and also allows you to program it with a unique address of your choosing. The old gates can only dial the new gates if the new gate has connected to them first. It also allows…*

*I see, we could have multiple gates in one solar system now, even on the same planet. This is a wonderful achievement.* Lya interrupted Harry. *Thank you, do you have another that we may study without disturbing this one?* As she finished asking another inactive gate appeared laying flat on the ground nearby and then promptly disappeared again.

*We invite you to journey with us back to Olympus, Opher, Anteaus, and Nafrayu as well.* Luna offered.

*We accept your invitation.* Lya replied as the others appeared and joined her. Luna started bouncing on her feet again in anticipation of something. This caused Harry and Aliya to start laughing. Lya looked at the girl and smiled.

*You wish to show us something beyond your great city? Friend Luna?* Luna nodded and started doing the little girl dance of hopping up and down with her hands together up in front of her.

*Ok Luna, we can go there first.* Harry laughed as he waved his hand at the gate and the wormhole appeared.

-oo00oo-

The Nox returned home a few days later with plans to return and help Luna with her animal preserve and the Olympus Zoo she had created. They were very impressed with all that she had done. The magical creatures had fascinated them so much they were going to send a research team to the preserve to observe and study them in the hopes that some could also be brought to the Nox homeworld.

Lya was assigned by the Nox elders to be the ambassador to Olympus, so her and her family would be staying in the city. Luna and Aliya made sure to give them the Nox quarters in the ambassador's tower of the city. It was roomy, open to the outside, and filled with native Nox plant life. Lya and her family were very happy for it since they did not like city life.

When Harry returned to Olympus he review the debriefing SG1 had given General Hammond and was happy to hear that they had learned a little something about the universe.


	12. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 12

Harry Potter – Alteran  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing. Some dialog from Stargate SG1 is used in the story. It will not be marked.

Chapter 12 - The Hammer of Thor and Luna

-oo00oo-

Control Room, Olympus

It had been two weeks since SG1 had returned from the Nox world. The report they brought back took three days to debrief with Harry and Luna's names being mentioned a lot. The SGC had tried to dial the Stargate to the Nox world again but it wouldn't connect. Sam did diagnostics on their gate but couldn't find any issues. She figured that the Nox had buried their gate.

Harry had a small team of recruited adults now that monitored and read the reports coming out of the SGC. They would then report to the High Council what earth was up to on a weekly schedule unless something happened that needed immediate attention. Since the Nox, there hadn't been anything that required Harry's attention though.

It was becoming increasingly frequent to see Nox around the city or in Luna's zoo. Harry was extremely happy that they had become acquainted with their old ally. Lya had even taken to sitting in on High Council meetings, at Harry's request, so that he and the others could get her input and perspective on whatever was being discussed.

Luna had shared her mind with Lya again, allowing her to see what Luna sees constantly. Harry didn't know what she saw in Luna's mind but she was very quiet for a couple days after. She eventually approach Luna again and gave her a small device.

*Friend Luna, this device will allow you to block your sight when in use, if you wish it to. It will also allow you to store what you see in the computer. What I saw while in your mind was both amazing and frightening.*

*Thank you Lya but I have lived with my gift since the day I was born. Being able to store what I see though will be of benefit so I thank you for your gift.*

After receiving the device Luna requested the construction of a new computer core that only she would have access to, she would also create the AI to manage it. Harry approved the request without having to think about it. The new core would be kept off the primary Alteran network so no one but Luna could access it.

Hermione was spending a lot of time with the Nox as well. She was learning their healing methods, in return she was updating them on Alteran healing.

Anteaus volunteered to help Emma with teaching the children and new adults in the city while Nafrayu joined in with the children's classes.

Anteaus brought the Nox views on life and ethics to the classes he taught. While the Nox perspective in those areas was not new to the universe, all four races of the alliance shared it, it was their totality in those views that made the Nox unique.

Dan was keeping a close eye on Apophis just in case he decided to try for the Nox homeworld by ship but so far there wasn't any talk of it. Apophis was building ships but only Apophis knew for what purpose.

It was while Harry was working in the city control room that Luna and Aliya beamed in. *Harry, we will be gone for an hour or two.* The look on Luna's face was frightening and Harry didn't want to ask where they were going, the two then just disappeared in a flash. The only thing he knew was that they had boarded the Apollo and jumped to hyperspace on a course for Earth.

-oo00oo-

Briefing Room, SGC

"So the Argosian now have a normal lifespan?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes General, they should progress normally from now on." replied Captain Carter.

"Can we use the nanite technology for anything?"

"We brought everything back Sir, it's been shipped off to Area 51 for study. I've made sure they know to take extreme precautions."

"So Dr. Jackson you said you've been doing some research on other…" Hammond started to ask when there were two flashes of light in the room and two girls appeared at the end of the briefing table. Colonel O'Neill jumped up and hit the emergency button on the wall then took a fighting position since he wasn't currently armed, Teal'c also stood ready.

Several Airman then bust into the room all armed and pointing their weapons at the two intruders. It was Dr. Jackson that recognised Luna from the Nox planet.

"Hold your fire!" he called out. "General, it's Luna, from the Nox homeworld."

"Lower your weapons." Hammond ordered. Jack had been handed a sidearm but he was keeping it pointed at the floor.

*Scitis quid fecerim vobis?* Luna practically yelled in Alteran. Everyone in the room looked confused except Dr. Jackson who appeared to be trying to translate it in his head. He had worked on what Sam had recorded of the language on the Nox world and figured out it had latin qualities to it but still didn't understand it.

"Dr. Jackson, do you know what she just said? She appears to be very upset for some reason." The General asked.

"I'm sorry General, I need more time and a larger sample of it" Daniel replied.

"Luna asked if you know what you have done." Aliya answered.

"You speak english." General Hammond stated.

"I speak several hundred languages General Hammond." Alyia responded though she had a very deep Alteran accent.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" The General questioned with concern on his face.

"We, know everyone here, Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c." Aliya indicated each in turn. "I can even name each of the airman in the room if you would like."

*Satis ad rem cum eis.* Luna spoke to Aliya. The General looked to Aliya.

"She asked me to get to the point of our visit." Aliya answered the unasked question. "I am Alyia, some of you already know of Luna." Aliya responded pointing to Luna.

"Can you tell us who you are and how you got into this base?" Hammond asked.

"I believe, General Hammond, that I did just give you our names. Luna grows most impatient, we are members of the High Council of our race. I am here only because Luna can not speak your language.

As for how we got into your base General, we are not actually here. You see and hear us but these are only a holograms." with a nod from O'Neill, one of the airman behind the two girls slowly swiped his weapon through them and hit nothing but air.

With a look of rage still very evident, Luna spoke to Aliya again. *Tu iustus adepto est.*

"I will Councillor." Aliya answered Luna.

"If you are just holograms and the gate is not active, where are you transmitting from?" Carter asked.

*Dic eis ex navi in altum orbita. Quod non monstrifici prodeunt ex illis.* Luna told Aliya. Aliya nodded to her.

"Luna wishes me to answer that question, as it may lend credence to what she wishes me to tell you. Captain Carter, do you remember the ship you saw on the Nox world?" Carter nodded though she was getting the feeling no one in the room was going to like the answer.

"We are onboard that ship, it is currently in a very low geosynchronous orbit above this mountain." That answer put the fox in the henhouse.

*Crede mihi, ut relinquam.* Luna shouted over the noise.

"She said listen to her and we will leave." Aliya translated. The General stopped everyone and called for quiet.

"You know not everyone on our world knows of aliens, if your ship is…" The General started to speak.

"It is cloaked at the moment General, no one will see it, and we know the use of your Stargate is still not general knowledge among your people. We are here, well Luna is here and I agree with her, to deliver a message to you.

While you have set the Argosians free from the Goa'uld that was experimenting on them. You have also cause great harm to them and possible extinction."

"What great harm, we freed them from a Goa'uld." O'Neill blurted out.

*Tace, si tibi videtur ignorare.* Luna yelled at him.

"Colonel O'Neill, Luna just told you to shut up if you are going to be ignorant." Aliya translated. O'Neill just put on a sour face. He was getting the feeling that this race did not have the same passive ways that the Nox did.

"You have given them freedom yes. But you have also taken away their ability to care for themselves." Aliya hoped that was all she would have to say, this was getting annoying... children.

"Would you please explain?" The General asked. Aliya sighed and Luna looked even more angry.

"Daniel Jackson, when you first arrived, what was happening?" Alyia asked.

"One of them was about to give birth."

"That is correct, a pregnancy that lasted seven hours, injury from the birth healed instantly, and no need to care for the infant beyond that night."

Daniel, Carter, and the General's eyes all widened at the same time. "General, she's right." Carter stated.

"They know nothing of raising infants, or long pregnancy, or anything beyond 100 days. Sir, they literally don't know how to care for themselves." Carter directed her statement at the General and Colonel.

*Non obviam ire hoc universum curant. Aut in astria porta tuas.* Luna spoke again.

The General looked to Aliya again.

"Stop traveling the universe without care for those you meet. Or we will take your Stargate." Aliya translated then she and Luna walked over to the windows looking down on the Stargate. Everyone in the room saw the large bright flash of light and ran to the window. The gate was gone.

"We do not even need to notify you. This was a courtesy call as you say." There was another bright flash and the gate was back.

"Correct what you have done to the Argosians. Provide them with teachers and support. If you do not do this, then there is no hope that you are ready to be out there among the stars." Aliya was channeling Luna at that point. Two small flashes and the girls were gone.

Hammond turned to everyone in the room then focused on Carter. "Check the gate. Colonel have the base swept for bugs and have someone go over the computer systems." he ordered. "I don't like what just happened people. Move." Everyone started clearing the room.

"Dr. Jackson, I would like to hear your observations. Your's too Teal'c."

"General Hammond, the technology displayed here today is far beyond anything I have seen. What we saw on the Nox world is far beyond that of the Goa'uld. These people would make formidable allies or an enemy far worse than the Goa'uld." Teal'c answered first.

"Thank you Teal'c. Dr. Jackson?"

"Sir, their race, whatever it is called, is obviously old. The Nox Opher, told me something on the planet, 'We are young to them, as you are young to us.'. I got the impression that the Nox are hundreds of thousands of years or more advanced than we are, what would that make this race.

Also General, their language Sir, it's like it is the root of the root of Latin. They have been to earth before, long before the Goa'uld, maybe even before man learned to walk upright. Sir, I would… heed the warning and that is what it was, just a warning, we could make an allie or an enemy… I think it depends on your orders concerning the Argosians."

Carter came back in the room at that point. "Sir the Stargate is exactly as it was. I can't find anything wrong with it. Our computer systems registered the interruption in communication with the gate but all was back to normal when it returned."

"Very well Captain, please go help Colonel O'Neill, he has a team looking at the computers to see if they have been infiltrated."

"Yes Sir." and Carter left the room again.

"Teal'c see what you can do to help. Dr. Jackson, I want a plan for the Argosians on my desk in eight hours. Dismissed." Causing Teal'c to nod and leave with Daniel hot on his heels.

-oo00oo-

Control Room, Olympus

"Luna!, you could have gone about that differently and Aliya, you could have stopped her. You should have come to me first." Harry wasn't yelling but he was upset. He hadn't wanted this level of contact with the SGC yet. Both of the girls were keeping defyant eye contact with him but he could see that they both knew he was upset.

*It nee…*

"Luna you know I trust you with my life, in more ways than I can count, but you should have come to me first. We could have help the Argosians, we could have cleaned up this mess and saved your dramatic introduction to the SGC for something bigger. I don't now. I just didn't feel it was the time for something like this…"

*It was the right time. They will find out about us soon anyway. They will discover information about the four great races… We needed to have a foot in the door.*

"Luna, that may be so, but did you have to put the fear of Merlin in them?" Harry replied a little heatedly.

*I'm sorry Harry,. I was upset with what they did.* Luna replied as she broke eye contact and looked to the floor.

"Damn…" Harry walked forward and embraced Luna. "It's ok, what's done is done. I know you well enough to know that what you did will turn out to be what was needed. Just come to me next time. Ok?" Harry looked at Aliya too when he said that. Aliya nodded and when Harry beckoned her to join the hug he was giving Luna, she stepped into his arms too. He could feel Luna was quietly crying into his chest.

"I know my little moon… angers is not your thing. Lets all go to the beach for the rest of the day, enough work for today. Hermione... " Harry called out to the room. "Meet us at the beach in fifteen minutes."

A flash of light and the control room was empty except for two ladies that had been assigned to monitor the city and local hyperspace travel. They both looked at each with wishful expressions on their faces at how Harry had handled the situation. Luna, Hermione, and Aliya were lucky girls indeed.

-oo00oo-

Briefing Room, SGC

General Hammond waited in the briefing room with the two SFs standing guard for SG1 to report for briefing. He watched as they all entered the room a few minutes early. After they were seated he started the briefing.

"First, is there anything else to report on our unexpected visitors the other day?" Hammond looked around the table at the group.

"Security sweeps are still coming up empty General, no bugs that we can find." Colonel O'Neill started.

"Computer systems are clean Sir but in all honesty, based on the technology we've witnessed so far, if they are getting it from the computers, I don't think we would be able to find it anyway." Captain Carter reported.

"Doctor Jackson, I haven't received a final report from you yet."

"Sorry Sir, there is a lot to go over and I believe the research I was doing before Luna and Aliya showed up could tie in to it." Daniel paused with a look of thought on his face.

"Go on Dr. Jackson." Hammond prompted him.

"Ah, yes, sir. Okay. Uhh? if you study myths worldwide, it looks as if there were two different kinds of star gods. Um. The tyrants who treated their subjects like cattle, demanded absolute obedience, utilized their technology to punish and control."

"The Goa'uld" Sam interjects, Daniel nodded to her. "And there were culture bearers who used knowledge and technology to benefit humans."

"So you're saying that the Goa'ulds weren't the only aliens to visit Earth in the past. You did mention that on the day of the visit. Well, how does that affect us today?" Hammond asked.

"We don't think the Goa'uld built the Stargate system. Being parasitic by nature, they just used it to become a dominant race in the galaxy. But some of the good gods, who liked humans, might have used it too, and they could still be out there."

"Are you saying this Harry, Luna, and Aliya are this race?" Colonel O'Neill asked this time.

"That's the thing, I don't think so." Daniel reached for a remote in the center of the table and pressed a button lowering the lights and turning on an overhead projector. Everyone turned to it.

"The race I am talking about were or are based on the Vikings." Daniel tapped another button to bring up a picture from Norse mythology and the God of Thunder, Thor.

"Now in Norse mythology the gods were powerful warriors. Legend tells us that the god Thor was a friend to humans and protected them from the Etins, beings of great power and knowledge who were enemies of mankind. He used a weapon called Thor's Hammer. Now when Thor hurled the hammer, uh, it supposedly produced thunder and lightning. Now that could indicate some sort of, uh, advanced type of energy weapon."

Daniel taped the button again and a photo of Luna and Aliya standing in the briefing room came up. "If you look closely, you can see symbols on their robes. Those are not Norse runes, in fact I have no idea what language it is, but I am sure the Norse gods are a different race." Daniel finished, tapping another button and the lights came back up.

"Sir, I think what Daniel's trying to say is, if there is another bunch of aliens out there who are hostile to the Goa'uld and have equal or superior firepower, we outta look them up." O'Neill interjects and Daniel nodded in response.

"They could become allies" Carter jumped in with her two cents.

"I have seen the Hammer sign before. It is the symbol of a world called Cimmeria. All Jaffa are taught the sequence of Stargate symbols to that world." Teal'c informed them.

"Why is that, Teal'c?" Hammond asked.

"To ensure that no Goa'uld goes there. It is forbidden. Something transpired on Cimmeria that no Goa'uld will speak of."

"Well, I like the sound of that." O'Neill replies.

"So do I, Colonel. All right, you have a go." Ordered the General.

-oo00oo-

Thor's Hammer, Cimmeria

Harry stood near the gate watching SG1, Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c as O'Neill and a woman named Kendra walked around the Thor's Hammer obelisk discussing it.

"Now that the Hammer is lost, I'm not sure what we'll do." Kendra stated to O'Neill.

"Ah, you should be all right. The Goa'uld don't know the Hammer was destroyed." O'Neill replied.

Overhearing the conversation Carter jumps in with a suggestion. "Seal up the cave. If they come back at least they'll be put somewhere safe." Hearing that Harry just shook his head. Have they not noticed that Teal'c is still standing next to them and not back in the cave already.

"I want to thank you for helping me have the courage to face my greatest fears." Kendra replied to Carter. Harry watched as they exchange a few more words and a couple gifts, the one from earth intended for Thor to receive.

"Daniel dial the gate before it rains." O'Neill ordered as they watch Kendra walk away.

Harry had just about had it up to his neck with Earth just blundering around and upsetting certain societies. Yes they had done some good in a few cases but it wasn't outweighing the bad yet. He was of two minds in this case.

He wanted to say something but at the same time this was an Asgard world and Luna had advised him not to do to much. Something about a future event on the world that earth would have to get involved in. She told him when the time came he could yell at them then. Oh the Asgard where going to be pissed.

Speaking of the Asgard, Harry needed to contact them anyway, he wasn't sure why he was putting it off. They had been so busy rebuilding it just kept slipping his mind. He wasn't sure but it was like he was subconsciously waiting for the right time or some event to happen.

-oo00oo-

Briefing Room, SGC

It had been uneventful since returning from Cimmeria, Daniel and the others were a little on edge though, expecting a return visit from an angry Luna. They had destroyed a planet's defense against the Goa'uld after all. When General Hammond found out during the debriefing, he just about lost control of his temper.

His biggest question was why Daniel and Carter had not immediately dialed home to get help. When told about how they were able to kill the Unas, then they still destroyed the Hammer, when other options were available, with help, was unacceptable. Teal'c wasn't in danger at that point, they could have found another way.

General Hammond literally asked if SG1 was trying to provoke a return of Luna and Aliya to take the stargate from earth. They had all been reprimanded though not officially. The General had then pulled Colonel O'Neill into his office and gave him another chewing out. Jack wasn't a happy camper for a few days after that.

-oo00oo-

Briefing Room, SGC

"This is facinating…" Daniel said out loud though no one was in the briefing room with him. Daniel was sitting in the briefing room going over some film that had been take back in 1945 of the experiments performed on the gate. He watched the film as the scientists were able to get one of the chevrons to lock on the gate, he'd never known they had been able to do that.

O'Neill walked into the briefing room. "You know, we're supposed to be at that physical assessment thing."

"Oh, yeah. I'll…uh…I'll go. I'll go. I just…just…um…let me finish this reel."

"You know, you seem a tad obsessed with this stuff."

Daniel didn't take his eyes off the tv screen. "This was transferred from the Pentagon, it's film of experiments done on the gate in 1945. You don't find that the least bit intriguing?"

"Oh yeah! Nothing piques my interest more than repeated failure." O'Neill joked.

"Look at them. They're turning the gate manually, for god's sake. It's incredible." Daniel replied.

"How many hours of this stuff have you looked at?"

Frustrated Daniel turned briefly toward Jack "There's no conclusion to the file. There's no summary; no notes. No reason to explain why they gave up."

"Well, whole boxes of material could be missing. It is the Pentagon we're talking about."

"No, the Pentagon said this was everything."

"Oh, please. Listen, Doctors have two days of tests planned for us. Wonderful tests!" Jack replied as he placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder before turning to walk out toward the exit..

Daniel turned back to the tv in time to see, to his shock, the gate activate. "Ummm…Jack?"

Jack turned back around to see what had shocked Daniel. "That's impossible." Jack replied in shock himself.

"Obviously, not. This doesn't make any sense. Why wouldn't someone have told us this? I mean, why would they stop their research if they'd actually managed to turn it on?" Daniel replied as Jack comes back to stand next to Daniel and watch over his shoulder.

They continued to watch as a man in a diving suit prepped and then walked through the event horizon and the gate shutting down after cutting the umbilical cord he was attached to. "Holy cow." whispered Jack.

-oo00oo-

Catherine Langford's Home

Daniel waited in the kitchen of the beautiful 19th century victorian home for Catherine to return. The maid had told him that she was out but was expected back at any moment. What Daniel was not expecting was for two people to enter the kitchen.

"My God!" Catherine exclaimed seeing Daniel sitting there. She then looked at her companion with a concerned expression.

"Hello. Umm…I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind." Daniel sheepishly replied while standing up to give Catherine a warm hug.

"How long have you been back? Oh. My God, why are you back? Colonel O'Neill said you stayed on Abydos." Catherine questioned Daniel.

"Umm, I see you got the amulet back." Daniel then looked at the older gentleman that accompanied Catherine into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Catherine, aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

"Oh, where are my manners. Daniel, this is Dr. Ernest Littlefield my husband."

Shocked, Daniel reaches out to shake the man's hand. "Husband, I hadn't heard you got married. It's nice to meet you Dr. Littlefield."

"Likewise Dr. Jackson, Catherine has told me a lot about you."

"I hope it was all good." Daniel joked. "Catherine we need to talk in private."

"It's ok Daniel, Ernest knows about everything…"

"Catherine, it's classified…"

"I know Daniel, Ernest was on the team back in 1945. We just reconnected last year."

"Wait, you were on the team that activated the gate in 1945. Then you know who went through the Stargate." Daniel exclaimed causing Catherine and Ernest to share a look with each other.

"Umm, Catherine, what's going on?" Daniel questioned after seeing the look the two gave each other.

"Daniel, it was Ernest that went through the gate."

-oo00oo-

Briefing room, SGC

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Was heard coming from General Hammond's office by Daniel, Catherine, Ernest and the rest of SG1, minus Colonel O'Neill, who was in the General's office with him. A few minutes later the door to the General's office opened and Hammond walked out followed by Colonel O'Neill.

"Who authorized you to reveal classified information to a civilian?" General Hammond questioned Daniel.

"Sir, if you will just let me explain…"

"This is a serious breach of protocol. These rules exist for a reason, Doctor. Do you think you're above them?"

"No, no! I—"

"Catherine!" Jack jumps in with a greeting and a hug.

"Hello, Jack."

"It's good to see you again. I trust the General is making you feel right at home?" Jack asked as he took a seat at the table.

"So far, he actually sounds worse than General West." Catherine replied.

With a smile to the General. "Ah. He's a teddy bear."

With a look of agitation, General Hammond gets all their attention again. "Colonel, did you authorize Dr. Jackson to reveal classified information to this civilian?"

"Absolutely not, sir! In fact, I advised him not to say anything to her, despite the fact that she used to run the entire program and is responsible for most of our current knowledge about the gate."

"I'm aware of who she is, Colonel." The General replied more calmly.

"Catherine, this is Teal'c. Teal'c, this is Catherine." Daniel just getting the chance to introduced him.

"Daniel's told me all about you. Such a pleasure." Replied Catherine as she reached across the table to shake his hand.

"Catherine, you know everyone else here…"

"Yes Captain Carter was on my team when we brought you in."

"Well, everyone, there is someone here that none of you know. This Dr. Ernest Littlefield, he went through the Stargate in 1945 and never returned." Daniel's introduction was like a bomb going off in the room.

"Quiet!" General Hammond called out. "Would you care to explain that Dr. Jackson.?"

"Yes Sir, the Pentagon sent over some old material they had on the Stargate which included some old movie recordings. It was from those that I discovered that they had managed to activate the Stargate in 1945 and send someone through. As far as I could tell the man never returned."

"I am aware of the material Dr. Jackson, it is all loaded on the base computer. It was for my eyes only. I am not sure why that is though." Hammond frowned as he replied.

"It was because of those movies Sir, that I went to see Catherine, to try to get some information about it since there were no notes. That's when I meet Dr. Littlefield."

"So he returned and it wasn't in the old movies you saw." Carter interrupted.

"That's what I thought at first until Dr. Littlefield told me he had been stranded on another world for 50 years. He only returned to Earth fourteen months ago."

General Hammond turned to Dr. Littlefield. "Sir, how did you get back to earth, no one came through this gate at that time."

"I was stranded on that world, the device that controls the Stargate was damaged, I didn't know it controlled the gate until Daniel explained about the, DHD? Well, I made the best of it, survived as best I could off the land. There was no one else there, believe me I looked. Walked for days in many directions.

Then fourteen or so months ago, I was by the gate when it just disappeared in a flash of white light."

"Sir, Harry or Luna…" Carter burst in on the story, everyone else was just as surprised.

"Yes, that's what he called himself. After the gate disappeared, a young man appeared outside the structure the Stargate was in. He knew my name. He helped me, gave me clothes and told me he was there to bring me home."

"Dr. Littlefield, that still doesn't explain how you got home, if he took the gate and our gate didn't activate…" General Hammond inquired.

"Sir, they have ships." O'Neill stated.

"Yes, he brought me home in a ship, if you can call it that." Ernest stated. "That is all I am allowed to tell you about the ship. I meet this Luna and one other…"

"Aliya?" Hammond asked.

"No, I never meet this Aliya, her name was Hermione, she was a Doctor…"

"Hermione? That's a name from A Winter's Tale, a Shakespearian story. It was derived from the Greek god Hermes. That confirms it for me, they've been to earth and recently if they know Earth literature."

"Thank you Dr. Jackson, let's hear the rest of what Dr. Littlefield has to say." the General stated.

"We'll they brought me up to… in a flash of white light, Hermione fixed me up medically, I felt twenty years younger when she was finished. Then they showed me around their… then brought me home. Dropped me off right outside Catherine's home. That's all I can say. Harry asked that I not reveal what I saw.

He did let me keep my notes on what I found on that planet though." Ernest reached into a bag he had with him and pulled out a large notebook. "I think the planet I was on was the meeting place for four races. There was a room there that had a pedestal in it, when you touched it, it displayed a lot of knowledge.

There were writings there in four different languages. It would have taken a team of people a lifetime to record everything stored there." Ernest placed the notebook on the table in front of Daniel who immediately opened it and started reading.

Daniel leafed through the pages quickly then stopped on one. "Ernest, is this one of the languages?" Daniel pointed to some symbols written on the page.

"Yes, that was written on one of the four walls, the others are on the next three pages."

Daniel looked up from the book at General Hammond. "Sir, this writing, it's the same that was on the robes of Luna and Aliya. They are one of the four races that used that place. We have to go back there."

"Daniel, didn't you hear Dr. Littlefield, they took the gate." O'Neill reminded him.

"Oh yeah-" Daniel looked back down at the book.

"He took the knowledge pedestal too. I overheard Harry talking to someone called Olympus and ordering the entire room beamed up. He later told me that the planet was in a decaying orbit, it's why the storms on the planet were so bad.'

"Olympus, that's not a person's name, it's the mythological home of the greek gods." Daniel stated causing Ernet to smile at him.

"Dr. Littlefield, are you sure there is nothing else you can tell us, about the ship, or their technology?" The General asked. In the back of his mind he was worried that people higher up in the chain of command would try to force the information.

"I am worried that when all this gets reported, others higher up may try to compel you to reveal the information."

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. The information is there, but it's like a fog has been put over it. I can't remember a whole lot about the ship or the technology, I know it was big, I know they traveled from that planet, he called Heliopolis, to earth in less than five minutes. I just can't tell you how or what I saw."

"Sir, I already calculated where the planet is from the gate symbols used to dial the gate." Carter jumped in. "It's about 58 light years away. If it only took a few minutes to travel from there to here by ship, they had to be going somewhere around six million times the speed of light. (1) Sir…"

"I get it Captain." replied the General. " take Dr. Littlefield and Catherine down to your office. I am granting them temporary clearance to work with you. See what you can come up with from Dr. Littlefield's notes and memory of the planet."

"Yes General. Sam, according to the information Ernest recorded, there are 145 elements." Daniel smiled at Carter seeing her eyes widen at the news.

-oo00oo-

Conference Room, Olympus

*I told you he would keep his word Harry.*

"I know you did Luna. I still think it was best to put the memory cloud in place. It was a better choice than Obliviating him."

"It's good to know he's doing well." Hermione looked happy about that. "But what do we do now?"

"Same as we have been doing, watching. There is too much going on here to devote anyone full time to the SGC. Let them stumble, fall, and pick themselves back up. I'm not ready to formally introduce ourselves. You know what will happen when we do, they will get cocky and expect us to bail them out every time they get in trouble."

*It's going to happen soon. When it does, bring them here, all will be ready.* Luna intoned. *Until then, beach?* she asked excitedly.

-oo00oo-

For the next few weeks things got busy again around Olympus. Harry was training with his bodyguards daily and getting stronger physically. They taught him everything they could about covert ops. Harry and Scott had even gone on a recon mission to Chulak to get first hand intel on Apophis. While there, they ran into SG1 again but didn't reveal themselves.

Harry watched as Ry'ac, Teal'c son, received his first prim'ta. He felt sorry for Teal'c and his son since this was the primary force keeping the Jaffa enslaved to the Goa'uld.

When he got back to Olympus Harry conveaned the High Council to discuss the problem with the others. Hermione and Lya of the Nox took on the problem of solving the Jaffa issue. It wasn't going to be easy though since the Jaffa were somehow genetically modified by the Goa'uld thousands of years ago, it was now part of who they are.

When Hathor was found on earth and took over the SGC by ensnaring the men there with her little devotion potion, Harry almost stepped in. In the end Captain Carter and the other women of the base were able to take control back, Hathor still escaped through the Stargate though. With all the other things going on, he hadn't thought to override the gate address until it was too late. He wouldn't forget the next time.

Harry figured is was just one more Goa'uld he would have to deal with later.

The defense satellites and two more cruisers were also finished and brought online. The satellites, Harry positioned in the Navo Videeum system to defend their new home, there were five of them now. He also ordered two more be built. The two new ships were given to two of Dan's military people, both having served in command positions within the military of their countries.

The first ship was named The Nike after the Greek Goddess of Victory and was captained by Captain Rachel Peterson who was a retired US Navy combat pilot. The other ship was named The Nemesis after the Greek Goddess of Revenge. Dan assigned a Russian name Kevlov to be its Captain. He had been a Major in the Russian Special Forces and was probably the most hard core of the group.

Harry was looking forward to working with them when the time came to take the fight to the Goa'uld. In the meantime though Dan was running them all through combat drills, Harry and Hermione included.

It had only been a few months since all the recruits had arrived and so far everything was going good. The students were advancing quickly but not as fast as a full Alteran child would have, which was to be expected. Hermione and her staff were needed a few times for scraps and bruises, the worst being a broken leg.

The children were allowed to progress at their own pace, so there were a few that were progressing faster than the others. None of them though would be through with school for several more years. Rebuilding the Alteran race was not going to happen over night, the current estimate of achieving self sustainability was two hundred years.

When the reports of a girl at the SGC named Cassandra, who had come from a planet named Harka, found there way to Hermione, she wanted to go help the child. That a Goa'uld would put a bomb inside the chest of a child just to destroy the Earth Stargate had enraged her.

After the crisis was averted, Harry and Hermione visited the young girl in the middle of the night and Hermione removed enough of the naquadah and potassium from the girls system to neutralize the bomb. When Dr. Fraiser, the doctor at the SGC decided to adopt her, Hermione couldn't have been happier.

-oo00oo-

Tollan

*Harry, you know that planet…* Luna started.

"I know many planets Luna." Harry replied with a smirk causing Luna to stick her tongue out at him.

*Fine, Tollan.*

"Yeah, I read the report from the social satellite we have in that area. Didn't they give some advanced energy source to their less advanced neighbors which was used in a war that destroyed the planet?"

*Yes, it caused the Tollan planet to get knocked out of its orbit. We brought it up in council and it was decided that we would not interfere since the Tollen are capable of evacuating to a new home by ship.*

"I remember Luna, we have a satellite shadowing their fleet to their new home. What's this about, I didn't think we needed to interfer?"

*We don't really but a small group of Tollan were left behind for an unknown reason. SG1 just rescued them from the planet, a few had already died, but they saved ten of them.*

"Oh that is not going to go over well, if I remember the Tollen don't take well to less advanced societies anymore."

*No they don't. I thought you would want to know the Tollan are at the SGC. The situation is being closely monitored. The group's leader Omoc is being… difficult with them… belittling is a good word to use.*

"Ok, keep me informed…"

-oo00oo-

Cheyenne Mountain Top, SGC

Daniel and Omoc looked around the top of the mountain as they walked into a very small clearing, Omoc looking up at the stars.

Omoc then stopped and looked to Daniel. "The coordinates Dr. Jackson."

In response Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled a notebook out. He leafed through it then handed the notebook to Omoc. After studying the coordinates, Omoc removed a device from his upper sleeve and placed it on the ground. Daniel took this opportunity to sit on the ground as Omoc switched on the device causing a beam of light to shoot upward from the device.

"Listen, I'm no astronomer, but won't that take thousands of years to reach the Nox world?"

"Why would it?"

"Well, that's just a laser, right? I mean…light takes a long time to travel that far."

Omoc stopped and looked around him then picked up a thin branch. "The distance between these two points…" Omoc looked to both ends of the branch… "seems far. Until you do this." Omoc bent the branch to join the two ends together.

"OK…OK, I remember this from college physics. One of our scientists, Einstein, explained this the same way. You are talking about actually folding space." Daniel tried to understand what he was being told.

"No. You wouldn't understand."

"No, I guess not. I just hope the Nox do." Daniel and Omoc both looked back up to the stars.

-oo00oo-

Harry's Quarter, Olympus

Harry was just getting out of the shower when the buzzer on his door sounded. With a wave of his hand the towel he was wearing turned into his formal High Councillor robes since he was notified that Lya was the one requesting entrance.

"Please enter." Harry called out as he moved to greet his guest. The door opened and Lya stepped in.

"Lya, it is good to see you outside the council chamber. We don't get to just talk much but I feel this is not a social call?" Harry bowed slightly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"High Councillor, it is true, we do not get the chance to speak socially, I will endeavor to correct that." Lya smilled. "I have come with a request. The Nox received a signal from the Tollan on Earth. They request, rescue from the SGC. I feel it would be better if you were to go instead of the Nox."

Harry closed his eyes and accessed the Alteran communication network. _-"Rose, what's going on at the SGC?"-_

 _-"Harry, the government, specifically the NID, is planning to take the Tollan, basically force technology out of them. The SGC is against this, the US President is being distracted and in the dark, so General Hammond has not been able to reach him."-_

 _-"Thank you Rose. Do you have access to these NID's systems?"-_

 _-"I didn't until three nano seconds ago. I believe you were just about to have me keep an eye on them?"-_

 _-"You know me too well Rose but I want you to copy their entire database, I have a feeling I will be needing it when I gate to the SGC to deal with this problem"-_ Harry then closed the connection.

"Lya, the Alteran's will honor the Nox request. I will deal with this personally." Harry bowed again and Lya returned the formal bow.

"Thank you High Councillor." Lya then faded from view.

-oo00oo-

Gate Room, SGC

"Attention, all personnel. Off world activation. Unknown source." sounded over the loudspeakers.

General Hammond and Colonel Maybourne rush into the control room.

"Open the blast door." General Hammond ordered. When the doors fully opened, the General and everyone else could see the Tollan along with Teal'c and Daniel in the gate room, just as a wormhole formed within the gate without the normal 'Whoosh'..

"Close the Iris."

"I'm trying Sir but it's not responding." the airman at the computer responded. "The computers are going haywire, mainframe is offline."

"Security to the gate room, take the Tollan into custody, do not let them enter the gate. Wherever you send them, we'll hunt them down, Dr. Jackson." Colonel Maybourne yelled into the microphone.

"We're not sending them anywhere, Sir. The Gate was activated off world. Someone is sending for them." Carter informed the Colonel.

"Who?" Maybourne questioned everyone in the room.

"Sir, look at the gate, none of the chevrons are lit up. I've never seen the gate do this before." Carter informed the General. Everyone watched as a figure appeared from the gate event horizon. Whoever it was was wearing a skin tight suit of what looked like liquid chrome with a closed helmet on.

As the gate shut down the helmet started to deform around the person's head and flow down into his suit.

"Sir, thats Harry." Carter informed the General.

"All personnel in the Gate room. This is Colonel Maybourne. I have a Presidential order to take the aliens with me. Do not let them pass. Use force if necessary." Maybourne yelled into the microphone again.

In the gate room the SF's raise their weapons and start moving forward. Everyone just watched as Harry raised his hand and snapped his fingers causing all the weapons in the room to disappear along with the SF's. Harry then looked directly at Omoc but Daniel stepped forward before he could speak.

"Welcome to Earth Harry."

Harry ignored Daniel and spoke directly to Omoc. "The Tollans are most welcome to join us though we are not the Nox. The Nox requested a favor of us, I have come to retrieve you."

Omoc looked at the other Tollen before responding. "We know of the Nox, I must ask before we accept…"

"Who I am? Yes? I am High Councillor Harry Potter of the Alteran High Council, we are those that first built the Astria Porta. The Nox are our allies and friends." Everyone in the room, with the exception of the Tollen, and up in the control room only heard what sounded like buzzing bees. Harry having cast a muffling spell around the Tollen and himself before replying.

Omoc had a look of shock on his face, the gate builders had been gone from the universe, as far as they could tell, for millions of years.

"The gate builders have been absent from the universe for millions of years." Omoc stated.

"Not from the universe, just this little corner of it, we have recently returned though in small numbers." Harry then looked up and around the gate room.

 _-"Rose disable all SGC recording devices, audio and visual."-_

 _-"Done Harry."-_ Harry then waved his arm in a wide circle in front of himself. In the air between him and Omoc a diagram appeared in glowing reds and greens. Mathematical equations then started to scroll around the diagram.

"You know what this is?" Harry asked. Everyone in the control room could see what was going on, Carter practically had her face pressed against the glass of the window. Omoc looked at the diagram, then the mathematical equations.

"It is a diagram of the Stargate but it is different, I do not understand the math that is being displayed."

"Nor should you Omoc. We are to the Nox, as the Nox are to you, and you are to the people of this planet. You are welcome to return with me and I will see you to your new homeworld or you could remain here." Harry replied as he waved his hand through the hologram and it disappeared.

"We will return with you." Omoc replied. Harry cancelled the muffling spells as Omoc turned to Dr. Jackson.

"Thank you Dr. Jackson, we may yet meet again someday." Omoc turned back to Harry.

Harry turned and looked at the Stargate where a wormhole event horizon just shimmer into place within the Stargate. "Please, Lya of the Nox and Luna of my people will greet you on the other side." Harry then waved the Tollan to proceed.

In the control room Colonel Maybourne was having a fit, throwing orders around like he owned the place and General Hammond kept overriding them. Maybourne finally shut up when the Tollan walked through the stargate.

Harry waited until the Tollan were gone before he spoke again. _-"Rose, turn on the audio and visuals again and make sure the President of the United States can see this, I don't care where he is or who he is with."-_

 _-"Done Harry"-_

Harry turned to Daniel first. "Thank you for aiding the Tollan Dr. Jackson." Harry nodded to him then looked to the control room.

"General Hammond of the United States Air Force, you and your people have been warned about how you treat those that you meet out there. You have done some good, you have made some friends, you rescued the Tollan.

Unfortunately, those above you, and those that do not share your moral caliber have put me and my people in a position to act. By Decree of the High Council, your Stargate is to be removed for a period of fourteen Earth days. This will give you time to remove those that do not care what they do or who they hurt. Clean up your house General Hammond."

Harry then looked up at one of the camera's in the room. "Mr. President, I know you can see what is going on here. Your world is but a speck of dust in this universe. It is filled with wonders and horrors. When your gate is returned, tread lightly... "

After hearing what Harry said, General Hammond looked to the airman seated at the computer. "How many SG teams do we have offworld?"

"None Sir. SG6 returned this morning."

The General returned his attention to the gate room.

"Oh and Colonel Maybourne" Harry spoke directly to the Colonel. "If you think to try to keep what I have said from your President, which you are thinking of doing, you can't, he is watching this live with your Joint Chiefs. I have also just uploaded the entire NID database to the SGC computers. You have Fourteen days Mr. President, General Hammond."

With that Harry stepped back into the still open wormhole and disappeared. As soon as the wormhole disengaged the Stargate disappeared in a flash of white light.

Everyone in the control room was in shock, they had just lost the Stargate. A few seconds later the phone in the control room rang.

General Hammond picked up the receiver. "Hello… Mr. President… yes Mr President… The Stargate is gone, yes Sir… Yes Mr. President, I understand. Thank you." Hammond then hung up the phone.

"Security, place Colonel Maybourne under arrest by order of the President. He is to be transported to the Pentagon for Court Martial."

"WHAT! This is outrageous!" Maybourne started yelling. The SF's moved forward and took him into custody.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Colonel O'Neill took one last stab at Maybourne as he was led from the room.

"Sir... " Carter started.

"Captain, not now, we just got our proverbial butts spanked. The President is ordering a full re-vetting of all personnel that know about the Stargate and launching an investigation to find those that shouldn't know and who is leaking what and where. He wants it done in thirteen days.

Colonel, take Captain Carter and Dr. Jackson, pull that NID database and start going through it, Teal'c too."

Daniel and Teal'c had arrived in the control room in time to hear the General. All of SG1 just looked at each other in concern.

A/N

The Prometheus' Asgard hyperdrive is capable of speeds around 150 light-years per hour (Master Sergeant Norman 'Walter' Harriman states that a 50 light-year trip would take 20 minutes), or about a kilo-parsec per day, giving it a speed approximately 2,628,000 times greater than that of light.

Ref: stargate,wikia,com/wiki/Hyperdrive

The Alterans can go much faster.


	13. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 13

Harry Potter – Alteran  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing. Some dialog from Stargate SG1 is used in the story. It will not be marked.

A/N - Yes I am skipping some SG1 episodes and as more and more happens the more SG1 will deviate from the series, though I am hoping to stay close to cannon. I'm not going to run down the NID rabbit hole though. They never get the second gate.

Chapter 13 - Informal introductions

-oo00oo-

It was a long fourteen days, everyone in the SGC from the lowest airman to the General and all the civilians had gone through new vetting interviews. The President's new guidelines for the program included a morality clause. If you felt harming another culture was worth it to safeguard Earth at all costs, you were removed from the program.

One SG team lost its commander when he was exposed as having ties to NID and Colonel Maybourne. Several other personnel were also removed for one reason or another.

In Washington, Colonel Maybourne was Court Martialed and sentenced to twenty years for his part in trying to deceive the President of the United States. The sentence was reduced after he started naming people outside the military that had been informed of the program by a Senator that had been informed of the program because of his position in the government.

It ended up being a very tangled web but in the end it looked like it had all been unraveled with the help of the database Harry provided.

The Senator and the civilians that were involved were all charged with treason against the United States. Senator Kinsey, the one who leaked the information, had threatened to expose the entire operation to the public but mysteriously disappeared the day after making the threat.

The cover story that the news organizations bought into was that the Senator was selling secrets to his civilian corporate co-conspirators, some of which had hostile foreign interests.

It was amazing how fast a paper trail could be created to prove it all and it was all done with very few knowing about it.

Jack and General Hammond were the only two in the briefing room that knew everything that happened during the 14 days. They weren't happy about a couple of the things that had happened, especially to the senator. The President had ordered him dropped in deep dark hole for the rest of his life.

"Sir, do you think we did enough." Jack asked the General. SG1 and General Hammond were in the briefing room waiting and hoping that the Stargate would be returned.

Hammond looked at the Colonel O'Neill with concern. "I hope so Colonel, we should know before the end of the day. While we wait to learn our fate, Dr. Jackson and Captain Carter, you both had reports to give." He then looked at Captain Carter first.

Sam wasn't sure how this report was going to go over, she had found something but it was inconclusive. "Yes Sir, we aren't sure how Harry and his people are doing it but we believe they are tapped into our computers. There are some very very small anomalies in the logs from that day that we hadn't seen before. I think however Harry is doing it, it looks like it was done in a hurry that left traces.

I'm talking about the equivalent of one character of code out of place in billions of lines. I had to write a code comparison program and compare that day with backups, honestly Sir, I just got lucky finding it and it could be nothing other than an error of some kind."

"Proverbial needle in a haystack, Carter?" Jack asked.

"Yes Sir and it was a very very small needle."

"Anything else Captain?" Hammond asked in order to get the report finished.

"Yes Sir, that holographic display Harry did for the Tollan, I know Daniel agrees on this point, was done to prove who Harry was."

"Yes, and the writing in the hologram matched the writing from Dr. Littlefield's notes." Daniel inject his comment.

"I was more interested in the hologram itself Sir. I think I know what he was showing them. It was an internal diagram of the Stargate and all the related math that goes with it."

"General, being in the gate room, I can tell you, Omoc's reaction to it was shock." Daniel added.

"I agree, Omoc looked like he disbelieved something Harry said before the display and shock after." Teal'c confirmed.

"You both look like you've collaborated on a theory, let's hear it." Hammond requested as he looked at the two of them.

"Daniel-" Carter deferred to him.

"Right… General, we believe Harry is from the race that built the Stargates. I don't have a name for them yet however. Of the four races in Dr. Littlefield notes, I think two are the Nox and Asgard, I can't be sure about the Nox until I can compare writings, which at the moment I can't do since I simply don't have examples to compare them too. As for the Asgard, the writing in the notebook does match writing found on Thor's Hammer.

I think the other two are Harry's race, which based off comments from the Nox is the oldest. The last one is still a complete unknown." Daniel finished as a small flash of light appeared at the end of the table.

"The Ferling Dr. Jackson. The fourth race was called the Ferling." Harry spoke solemnly from where his hologram was standing at the end of the table. He wasn't in his formal robes, only his nanosuit.

Everyone turned to see Harry standing there. The two SF's in the room raised their weapons. "Stand down." the General ordered.

"Was?" Dr. Jackson asked before anyone else could say anything.

Harry had a sad face as he replied. "We lost contact with them a long time ago, we fear they no longer exist, but a history lesson is not why I am here. General Hammond, it saddens me that we had to meet under such, inconvenient circumstances fourteen days ago. For what it's worth, I believe you to be an honorable man."

Harry walked over to the window overlooking the gate room with his hands behind his back. Everyone in the room stayed quiet, holding their breaths.

Without turning to look at the group, still looking down into the gate room Harry kept talking. "I guess I should introduce myself since you only know me as Harry."

Harry then turned and looked directly at the General. "I am the High Councilor and leader of my race but Councilor or Harry is fine with me unless its formal." Harry then snapped his fingers causing a large flash of white light in the gate room. He then turned to look at the gate room again.

"You have made a few friends out there and a fair few more enemies. The Nox like you but think you are still too young. I haven't made up my mind yet. Your world is still splintered into warring or at least hostile toward each other countries. Personal greed, self promotion, dishonesty, questionable morals in some cases, but you are advancing, you are learning. I have hope."

Hammond stood and walked over to the window and looked down at the gate sitting in its cradle. Everyone else in the room released their collective breaths after seeing the flash of light in the gate room.

Harry looked at the General and then around the room, he was expecting questions to be asked and was willing to answer a few.

Hammond looked at Harry. "Thank you High Councillor. I understand your concerns. May we ask you a few questions?" He really didn't know what else to say. The person standing in his briefing was from a race older than he could conceive.

"Your welcome General. I do not have much time but I will answer what I can." Harry then looked around at the others in the room.

"Colonel?" Harry asked.

"Harry, are you protecting Earth?" Jack asked. Hammond nodded at the question.

"Colonel, I am not surprised you would ask that. To answer your question, no, not directly. If we are in the area, we may assist, if we aren't, then you are on your own." Harry looked to the General again. Colonel O'Neill didn't look happy about that answer, it was a bit non-committal and ambiguous.

"Dr. Jackson" The General invited a question.

"High Councillor, may we know the name of your race and how old you are?" Daniel asked.

Harry turned back to look out the window at the gate room but closed his eyes for a couple minutes then sighed as if having made up his mind after a long internal debate. Harry had actually been talking to Luna back Olympus.

"Ever the historian. Dr. Jackson, we are called many names, The Gate Builders, The Ancients… We call ourselves The Alterans. How old is my race?" Harry clarified the question. Daniel nodded.

"The Alterans have been exploring space for… fifty million years, give or take a couple. Our very early History is lost to time."

Everyone in the room was stunned into silence, it was funny to see. "One more question."

Carter looked to the General and got a nod from him. "How does the Stargate work?"

"Ah the technical question." Harry replied. "I won't answer that one. Before you ask why, it's very simple. I would have to explain it in my native language, which you do not understand, and your language simple doesn't have the vocabulary for the math involved. Since that is a moot subject, General, one more." Harry answered truthfully causing Carter to look disappointed.

"Is there a way we can contact you?" The General asked. Harry closed his eyes again for a few moments then a small flash of light appeared in the center of the table. A small stone looking object appearing out of the light.

"This is a communication stone, please keep it in your office General. It will only work for you and the members of SG1. Just place your hand on it and speak out loud. Someone will answer. Don't expect us to solve your problems for you. It will be very rare that we intervene in any way. Oh and it is tamper proof, if you try it will destroy itself along with everything within a few meters." The General gingerly picked up the stone and it started glowing slightly.

Harry turned back to look at Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, I know you wanted to ask where we have been all this time and this goes to the reason that we will not interfere very often. The Alterans have only recently returned to this area of the universe and we are few. Our race was nearly wiped out by a plague five million years ago, we are the only survivors." Harry turned to the General and could see the question on his mind.

"No General there is no risk of the plague, it has been cured and eliminated. Now I must return to my planet." Harry's image then disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Captain Carter, full diagnostics on the Stargate" The General ordered after giving everyone a moment to take everything in.

"Yes Sir." Carter replied and rushed from the room.

"Dr. Jackson, analysis of what we just heard." requested Hammond as he sat back down at the table.

"General, I don't even know where to begin…"

"I do, Harry doesn't look over 18 and he's the leader of his race." O'Neill stated.

Daniel shook his head and replied to Jack's question. "Yes Jack, but we can't use our own standards of age to go by, for all we know the Alterans may have a short lifespan."

Everyone jumped when they heard Harry's voice in the room. "No Dr. Jackson, we live to be thousands of years old. I am the leader because I hold the most knowledge of our race." The stone was still lit up and sitting on the table where the General had put it down, that was where Harry's voice came from.

"Don't worry General I heard you because you didn't turn the stone off. Touching it a second time and it will turn off."

"Thank you High Councillor." General Hammond then touched the stone again causing it to go dark. He then picked up the stone and walked to his office, placing it on his desk, on top of some papers before returning to the briefing room and closing the door behind him.

"I think he answered your question Colonel." The General stated as he sat down.

"Yes Sir. Do you think it wise to keep the stone in your office?"

"If it is as he says, I don't see an issue. I am inclined to trust him at this point. He did return the Stargate." Hammond responded.

"Yes Sir, so am I." Jack replied.

-oo00oo-

 _-"Harry."-_

 _-"Yes Rose?"-_

 _-"Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter just came through the gate here in the outpost. It was an emergency redirect due to a power overload at the point of origin causing the Earth gate to also overload. They are both injured and unconscious."-_

 _-"Hermione and I will be there in a few moments."-_

-oo00oo-

Gate Room, SGC

All over the Gate room, things were exploding or throwing off sparks. The gate had just overloaded and only Teal'c and Dr. Jackson came through the gate before it disengaged.

General Hammond rushed into the gate room. "Get a medical team in here now! Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, are you alright?"

"I am fine." replied Teal'c from where he was still laying on the ramp. Daniel was not conscience so couldn't answer.

"Where are Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter?" Hammond asked in a worried voice causing Teal'c to sit up and look around.

"They could not have been more than two metres behind. I do not know." Teal'c replied as he was assisted up by the General.

-oo00oo-

Medical, SGC

Daniel was still lying in a bed unconscious with Teal'c seated on a nearby examination table with his arm in a sling.

"Doctor Jackson's still unconscious but Doctor Warner thinks he'll be all right. I need to know what went on back there Teal'c."

"We were under fire. Distant Energy weapons of some kind. Possibly Goa'uld technology."

"So it's possible Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter were struck by enemy fire?"

"I do not believe so. They were but a couple metres behind me as we passed through the Stargate."

"How many hostiles were there?"

"They were some distance away. But we appeared to be surrounded. We were there only moments. Colonel O'Neill ordered us to lay down cover fire while Daniel Jackson dialed home. General Hammond, I believe they should have made it through the 'Gate. I do not understand why they did not."

"Preliminary report on the Stargate repairs, Sir." Chief Master Sgt. Walter Harriman reported as he walked into the room and handed over a clipboard to the General.

"Repairs?" Teal'c asks.

"There was some kind of overload during transit, we don't know why."

"I must return immediately." Teal'c started to get up but is pushed back down by the General.

"Not with an army waiting on the other side. Sorry."

"General Hammond, I suggest a second probe be sent through."

"As soon as the Stargate's working again we'll do just that."

-oo00oo-

Medical, Antarctic Outpost

"How are they Hermione?" Harry asked from the side of the medical room with a frown on this face.

"Captain Carter had a concussion and will be fine in a few minutes. Colonel O'Neill has a broken leg and internal injuries. It will take about twenty minutes for the biobed to repair the damage." Hermione replied while standing over O'Neill with a pad in her hands.

"Keep Captain Carter asleep until Colonel O'Neill is fixed up, let them wake up at the same time." Harry instructed.

"Ok Harry, what are we going to do with them?"

"This is what Luna was talking about a couple months ago. We are just going to let them see a few sights and then send them home. The Gate at the SGC is damaged though, so I will need to do it by ship. We don't want them around for to long though." Harry replied. "Luna told me she has it handled." Harry then walked out of the room with a look of concern on this face thinking of what Luna had up her seer sleeve.

-oo00oo-

Medical, Antarctic Outpost

"Sir?" Captain Carter called out from the biobed as she sat on the bed.

"I'm here Carter." Jack replied as he sat up on the bed. "The question is where is here?"

"I'm not sure Sir. We should be a the SGC."

"Well I like what they've done with the place." Jack replied full of sarcasm as he looked around the room, seeing the one door out. "Are you ok Carter?"

"Yes Sir, I feel better than I have in months. Our gear is missing though Sir."

"Noticed that too.. Where are Daniel and Teal'c?" Jack looked at the open door again. "Let's go see what we can find out."

"Yes Sir."

Both of them got up from the beds and cautiously walked toward the door. Jack held up his hand to stop her as he looked around the corner into a hall. It was empty so he moved out into it with Carter behind him. As they passed into the hall Carter noticed some writing on the wall outside the door.

"Sir, look at this, I think this is Alteran." She pointed to the writing for Jack to look at. Jack looked at the writing, shrugged, then continued down the hall with Carter following him.

When they reached the other end of the hall it opened up into a large circular room. Jack glanced around the room from the hallway and noticed two figures in the room, one standing, and one sitting back in a lighted chair. He made a couple hand signals to Carter but before they could do anything, one of the people in the room spoke.

"Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, please, you don't need to worry, we will not harm you, not after I just patched you up." Said a female voice.

Jack decided to step into the room, Carter next to him. "Umm and you are." He couldn't see who was sitting in the chair behind the woman standing there.

"I'm Hermione, Chief Medical Officer of the Alteran High Council. I think you already know Harry here." Hermione stepped forward and to the side so the Colonel could see Harry. "Please, don't disturb him, he is immersed in the Alteran date network stream. Please follow me, there is food and drink waiting." Hermione gestured toward a door that opened on the other side of the room.

"Umm, where are Daniel and Teal'c?" O'Neill questioned. "And our weapons."

"Most of your gear is in that room there." Hermione pointed to the same room. "I am sorry though, all your weapons, explosives, etc, have been destroyed. Please trust that you will not need them. In time we may allow you to carry them when you are with us but that is not this day.

Dr. Jackson and Teal'c made it back to earth safely, though I am told Dr. Jackson has a concussion. Harry will explain when his is done... doing whatever it is he's doing. Now please, follow me, Harry will join us shortly."

Hermione then walked into the other room. Jack frowned, not liking being unarmed. He and Carter looked around the circular room one more time, not approaching Harry though then followed Hermione.

The room looked like any high end expensive conference room found in any corporate buildings on earth. "Where are we?" Jack asked as he entered the room. "And what were those beds we were laying on? I don't think they were just beds."

"You are in one of our outposts." Hermione replied. "The beds you were on are medical biobeds. You were both injured when you came through the Astria Porta here. Captain Carter, you had a severe concussion and you Colonel had a broken leg and severe internal injuries. If you had ended up anywhere else, without medical attention you would not have lasted more than a few days."

Jack and Carter looked at each other in shock. "Umm, thank you." Jack replied.

"You are welcome Colonel. Please, your gear is there." Hermione pointed to a corner of the room. "And as you can see there is earth food and drink. If there is any specific food you want, just ask the room and it will be provided.

Harry will be with you in a few minutes, please stay in this room, it is for your safety. I must return home, I have an expectant mother about to go into labor. It was nice to meet you both, I have heard a lot of good things." Hermione then turned and exited the room.

Colonel O'Neill waited a moment and heard another door open and close. "Carter?"

"Sir?"

"If Daniel and Teal'c made it home, how did we end up here?" Jack questioned.

"I don't know Sir. I don't have enough information to even come up with a theory."

"It's a safety protocol built into the Stargate network." Harry answered as he walked into the room. "The gate at your point of origin was overcharged by something, that energy traveled to the Stargate on Earth and destabilized it. Since you were already in transit, the safety protocols kicked in and the wormhole was redirected to another gate in the network."

"Oh, well… that's good. Umm where is here?" Jack asked.

"Safety protocols?" Sam asked at the same time.

"Please, sit, have something to eat. I'll explain what I can." Harry moved to the table and sat down on one side. Jack and Sam followed and sat on the other side.

"First, here, is one of my ancestor's defense outposts, it's been recently upgraded though." Harry replied while looking at Jack then turning his head to look at Sam.

"The Stargates have hundreds of safety protocols built into them, it's something that I have been wanting to talk to you about for some time but couldn't until we actually met. The jury rigged system you have to dial your gate, bypasses quite a few of them. I would suggest not forcing bypasses beyond what you already do, it could prove fatal to a traveler or worse."

"Oh." was all Sam could get out.

"What could be worse?' Jack asked.

"You could take an entire planet with you. There is enough naquadah and energy in the Stargate that if it overloads, it can explode, there wouldn't be much left of Earth except debris if that were to happen. I've destroyed a gate before, intentionally, it wasn't pretty. So please stop playing with the safety system Captain Carter."

"Sam?" Jack looked at her.

"We sometimes bypass things in order to get a lock on an address." Sam replied.

"Well that's going to stop." Jack ordered in a serious tone..

"Yes Sir."

"So Harry, you're going to get us home?" Jack asked when he turned back to look at Harry.

"Yes Jack but we have to go by ship, the overcharge caused some damage at the SGC, nothing they can't repair but the gate is offline right now. I am actually surprised I haven't received a call yet from General Hammond."

"How do you know so much about what's going on at the base?" Jack asked suspiciously.

Harry sighed. "We've been scanning it every few days ever since you started using the Astria Porta." Harry lied. "Plus the Stargates do talk to each other, they form a very large network, so travel logs and other useful information is stored in them. However you don't have the technology to access the information in that network yet."

"But you do?" Jack asked then realized who he was talking to.

Harry laughed. "I would hope so Jack, we built it in the first place, well my ancestors did. The Stargate network is almost 50 million years old after all."

Harry then took on a serious look. "It has… been requested… that I give you a short history lesson. To bad Dr. Jackson isn't here though. The Alterans as I said the last time we met over 50 million years old as a race. We didn't originate in the Milky Way galaxy though.

Our society was fracturing between the religious and the scientific. Needless to say the religious side was winning and yes it was a war. So the scientific side decided to leave our home galaxy.

That is all I know about our history before we left. It was around that time that the Astria Porta technology was invented.

When we settled in the Milky Way, we seeded it with life and created the Astria Porta Network. Our society was vast, billions of Alterans, hundreds of worlds. Earth was actually our Capital. We called it Terra.

Five million years ago we were hit with a plague. It spread across the galaxy and killed everyone it touched. We, I believe it was sent here by our brethren in our home galaxy, but that is conjecture and unimportant. We went from billions to a few million, even Terra was infected.

So we decided to leave the Milky Way and seek out a new home. When we left, we took all of our technology on Earth with us. My ancestors then activated a device on another planet that sterilized the Milky Way of all life, it then re-seeded it a second time. Humans are the result of that re-seeding, so are a few other species, including the Goa'uld.

We seeded the new galaxy we settle in but in doing so we created a new enemy. We have been fighting them for several generations now. So the few of us that are left returned here just two of your years ago." Harry finished.

Both Jack and Sam sat in stunned silence for several minutes to what they heard. Jack finally asked a question, well several questions.

"This enemy of yours, will they follow you here?"

"No Jack they won't, they don't know where we are and I hope to keep it that way until the day we can return and fix our mistakes there."

"What about the Goa'uld?"

"While the Goa'uld control most of the Milky Way, our technology is far far more advanced. I could, if I was inclined to, destroy them. I am not so inclined though. Their slaves, even the Jaffa are pawns to them and Alterans do not kill indiscriminately." Harry held up his hand to stall Jacks objections.

"While what the Goa'uld are doing is… atrocious… they currently provide a form of government to the people under their control. If we were to just remove them it would cause more harm than good. It will take time to remove their taint. We are not unwilling, we just take a longer view of the goal. One more question Jack then I'll take you home."

"How few are you? It may help me to understand." Jack asked.

Harry looked very sad and sighed again. "Jack, there are less than 400 of us left." Sam gasped. Here was a race that had lived for more than 50 million years and they were on the verge of complete extinction.

"So you can see, we have our own problems at the moment." Harry commented. "But let's get you home. Please grab your gear and follow me." Harry stood from the table and waited at the door. Once Jack and Sam had their gear they followed him out to the circular room and to a different door.

As they approached the door it opened and Harry led the way inside. The first thing they both noticed was a small golden colored ship sitting in the large room. Harry notice where they were looking. "It's a gate ship. It will fit through a Stargate. Your sending of probes is a good idea. There are a few gates that are in orbit of their planets. You don't want to step out into empty space."

"Is this what you're taking us home in?" Sam asked.

"No, it's a short range transport and doesn't have faster than light capabilities. We will be gating to my home world, Navo Altera and taking my ship." At that moment Sam spotted the gate in the room and ran toward it. The blue instead of the red was a dead giveaway that this gate was different.

"It's not the same as all the gates we've seen." she stated.

"No, the gate and gates you have been using, are the original design, the newest of them is 10 million years old I think. Think of them as analog to this one being digital. There are only four of them in use in this galaxy."

"So can we dial this gate from ours?" Sam asked. Jack was standing to the side listening. For some reason, Harry was being forthcoming with information and he didn't want to miss anything.

"You can if you know the address and if a digital gate has connected to your gate before."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"The old gates require a… software upgrade in order to dial the new gates. If I were to dial the Earth gate from this one or one of the other three, once the connection is made the new gates transmit the upgraded software."

"So the Earth gate has been upgraded?"

Harry smiled at her. "Caught that did you. You already know the old gates require six points of reference." It wasn't a question but Sam nodded to Harry. "The new gates work on fifteen points of reference. That's all I can say about it." Harry then waved his hand at the gate and a very stable event horizon appeared, it was so smooth it was almost like glass. "Better energy transfer." was all he said as an explanation.

Harry then walked through the gate and disappeared. When he arrived on the other end he took a few paces forward, it was nighttime and the city was lit up in all its glory. There were shuttles flying around it in seemingly random patterns. All of his big ships were also hovering in the night sky around the city. When he heard the gasps behind him, he turned to the two.

"Welcome to Olympus, the home of the Alteran race." Harry stood there smiling, this was his accomplishment, his and the girls. To finally be able to show it to someone from earth that wasn't going to be joining them was… rewarding he would say.

"The city is Olympus, we are on Navo Videuum 2, and" Harry pointed up to the sky. "That is Navo Videuum 3." Harry gave them a few minutes to take it all in then in a flash the three were gone.

-oo00oo-

Earth, SGC

General Hammond was worried as he stood in the Briefing room looking out the window at the people trying to get the gate working again. The last report said they needed eight more hours. In the meantime Daniel had come up with a theory that Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter had ended up on a planet somewhere between Earth and the planet they were attacked on.

He had already authorized searches of those planets that they knew had Stargates, they just had to wait for the gate to be fixed. Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter had already been missing for almost 14 hours. He was hoping the one theory that they had been killed when the gate shut down wasn't true.

He had considered using the stone to call Harry for help but he didn't think this was something the Alterans would come running for. Two missing personnel was not an earth shattering event. He wanted to though.

He turned from the window just in time to see the two flashes of white light in the room. The SF's standing guard raised their weapons to the possible intruders. When the light cleared, Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter were standing there. The General took a deep breath of relief before ordering the SF's to stand down.

"Harry?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, Sir." Jack replied.

"Debriefing in one hour. Go get checked out." The General ordered then walked into his office and closed the door.

-oo00oo-

"Dr. Jackson, from what you have told me so far, this was an alternate universe or it could have been some Goa'uld trick. I am not convinced of either at the moment. If it was an alternate universe, there is no way you can be sure that the events there will happen here."

"General, all we need to do is check it out. I have the gate coordinates. We could gate there and assess the situation."

"Sir, what Daniel described is possible, that mirror could be a doorway to other alternate universes. There are theories that alternate universes do exist, for every choice we make, a new universe is created or an alternate time line. There could literally be an infinite number of alternate universes."

"General, SG1 could do a standard recon." O'Neill offered.

"Colonel, I will authorize it but not until after the visit from Senator Medwell. I need you and SG1 here for that meeting."

"Sir?"

"Colonel, do you know how much it takes to keep this operation going? 7.6 Billion dollars a year. The Senator took over the position from Kinsey on the Senate Appropriations Committee, if he doesn't like what he sees, he could shut us down. So I need you all here to help me convince him this is needed."

-oo00oo-

Cheyenne Mountain, Main Surface Entrance

General Hammond waited patiently as two cars pulled into parking spots in the inner mountain parking area. He wasn't looking forward to today, the Senate Appropriations Committee had sent a representative to the mountain to evaluate why 7.6 billion dollars was being spent on a secret program that only one of their members knew about and he was concerned about the returns of the program even though he was in favor of it.

Hammond had read up on Senator Medwell and was optimistic that today would go well but he was still worried. The Senator was very open minded and from what he could tell very much in favor of the program.

He watched as the Senator and three others approached him. "Senator Medwell, welcome to Cheyenne Mountain." Hammond greeted the Senator with his hand out.

Medwell took Hammonds hand. "Thank you General. I am looking forward to seeing everything today and going over the reports. May I introduce my Chief of Staff, Eric Lundstrom." The Senator turned to the indicated man standing next to him. "And these are two of my aids, John Christensen and Denice Sellwood."

"It's nice to meet you. I am sorry though Senator, I wasn't told you would be bringing any staff with you. They have not been cleared to access the mountain."

"I was told that it had all been cleared before my arrival." replied the Senator, sounding a bit upset.

"Let me make a phone call Senator." Hammond replied. "Please follow me, there is a waiting room you can relax in while I get this cleared up."

"Thank you General but I do not have a lot of time. I am due back in Washington tomorrow for a committee meeting."

"I understand Senator, it won't take long for me find out what's going on." General Hammond then motioned to one of the SF's that was standing nearby. "Escort our guests to the waiting room." He ordered then walked toward the entrance to the security office.

Hammond returned about fifteen minutes later. "Senator, I am sorry you were misinformed. Your staff doesn't have clearance to enter the mountain. I do hope you have not revealed the nature of the work here to your staff since they have not been vetted nor signed the nondisclosure agreement that is required."

Hammond wasn't happy, it would just be his luck that he would have to place a US Senator under arrest for disclosing classified information. After the incident with the NID and Harry taking the gate, security and the vetting process had become much more stringent and several safeguard had been put in place.

Senator Medwell turned to his staff for a moment then back to the General. "No General, I was going to inform them once we were in the mountain."

"I am sorry then Senator, they will have to wait up here while you get the tour and we have our meeting."

The Senator, his Chief of Staff, and the two aids didn't look happy. "I really do need my staff General. Is there nothing we can to do expedite clearance for them."

"Senator, the vetting process takes time and they will have to go through the same interviews you did before being read in on the program. I am sorry, this is out of my hands, not even the President can override the clearance requirements."

"I'm sorry to hear that General, I was looking forward to seeing the program but without my staff, which I do rely on, we will have to postpone the visit. Until that time, I am going to have to insist that you cease all operation."

"Senator, you don't have the authority... "

"Yes General, I do. As of this moment, all funding for the program is frozen, pending review. Please start the process of having my staff vetted, I would hate to have to shut down the program indefinitely." The Senator then turned to his staff before moving toward the door with them following him.

-oo00oo-

Briefing Room.

"General, have you talked to the President?" Daniel asked.

"Yes Dr. Jackson, there is nothing he can do at the moment. After the incident with the NID and Senator Kinsey, the President can't just go after another Senator again, not without a very good reason. He would have to disclose the Stargate program to do so."

"General, Apophis is going to attack. We have…"

"I am aware of your belief Dr. Jackson. My hands are tied. Until this issue with the Senator is resolved, the Stargate is shut down. Dismissed Dr. Jackson."

-oo00oo-

Captain Carter's Lab

"Jack…"

"Daniel, we believe you…"

"So what are we going to do about it?"

Jack looked at Carter and Teal'c before replying. "We're going to go anyway. Captain, we need control of the gate."

"Not a problem Sir."

"Ok, gear up, we leave in fifteen minutes."

-oo00oo-

Gate Room

"Colonel O'Neill, stand down…" General Hammond shouted into the microphone as he watched SG1 step through the Stargate. When the gate shut down Hammond turned to the Airman sitting at the control station.

"Close the iris and lock out the GDO codes."

"Sir, without the GDO…"

"I am aware airman." Hammond stared out at the Stargate hoping they would find another way home.


	14. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 14

Harry Potter – Alteran  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing. Dialog from Stargate SG1 is used in the story. It will not be marked. This is my acknowledgement of and reference to it.

A/N - ATTENTION - There was an issue with the notification when I posted chapter 13. So if you missed it, go back a chapter and read 13.

I am getting a lot of reviews bashing my use of Luna as a seer. (Spoiler Alert) Her role will diminish soon because I am about to deviate from canon in big ways.

Chapter 14 - Apophis is coming

-oo00oo-

"Teal'c, what is that?" O'Neill asked as soon as several Serpent guard had left the room after placing a large sphere in the center of the Stargate.

"It is a long range communication device used by the Goa'uld." Teal'c answered just as a whirring sound started to be heard. "O'Neill, bra…" That was all Teal'c got out before everyone except him was thrown to the floor by some form of energy wave.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" O'Neill griped from where he was laying on the floor.

"I am not sure." Teal'c responded.

-oo00oo-

Harry and the girls were in his quarters eating breakfast, including Aliya. This had become a routine for them over the past couple months. They would meet every morning and just talk about everything going on. Aliya had become a permanent part of the group about two months after she had been revived.

Harry had even confessed his love for her as well only a month ago, making Hermione and Luna very happy. Other than their outings to the beach, the four way relationship hadn't progressed very far. Harry still hadn't asked any of them to be his girlfriend. It was actually frustrating the hell out of the three them.

The four of them would spend evenings together as a group or Harry would invite one of the girls over each night to cuddle while watching some TV from earth.

Aliya found Earths entertainment fascinating. She told the others that the Alterans never had anything like what Earth considered entertainment. She especially enjoyed the science fiction shows, Star Trek being her favorite. Aliya had even started doing research, with Harry's help, into the faster than light theories that the show used.

To travel in normal space at faster than light speeds had never been researched by the Alterans. The research was just for fun though, Warp speed travel couldn't compare to Hyperspace. Harry on the other hand, thought that it could be used for tactical purposes if they could ever get it to work.

Harry and the others were in his quarters when he received a call over the comm network. -"High Councillor, sorry for disturbing you, we have detected two ships in Hyperspace heading toward Earth."- Came the mental voice of one of the Security technicians on duty in the city Control Room.

-"Do we know who it is?"- Harry asked.

-"Yes High Councillor, the ships belong to Apophis."-

-"How long until they reach Earth?"-

-"Twelve hours Sir. We are also detecting two smaller ships on course to Earth, they will arrive about an hour after the first two."-

-"Who are they from?"-

-"System Lord Yu and System Lord Ba'al."-

-"Ok, Thank you. Continue monitoring."- Harry ordered then broke the connection.

"Well it looks like Apophis has had enough of Earth interfering in his domain. He's sent two ships toward them and two of the System Lords want to watch the show." Harry told the girls. "If he takes Earth I can see the other two jumping in, it will be a war in orbit."

"We have to do something, Earth can't defend itself." Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't worry Hermione, I won't let anything happen to Earth, I'll wait to see what they do first though." Harry then stood up from the table they were eating at. "Hermione, get the Asclepius ready. I'm sure Dan will be calling any minute from now asking that I get the Zeus ready. Ladies, duty calls." Harry and Hermione then both disappeared.

*Should we get the Apollo ready Luna?* Aliya asked. Luna just smiled back at Aliya and kept on eating.

-oo00oo-

Gate Room, Klorel's Ship

"Daniel hide." Carter told him as the door to the gate room started to open. Daniel moved over next to her as they both crouched down behind the platform the Gate was sitting on and watched as Jack and Teal'c were brought in at staff point with Klorel in the lead.

The giant sphere in the center of the gate lite up as they approached.

"Shin'tel, Klorel." Apophis spoke as his image appeared in the sphere with a look of annoyance written all over his face.

"Father, I wish to present you with a great gift. The traitor, Teal'c. And, I present the human that recruited him."

"Hey Pops." O'Neill spoke out sarcastically while giving a little wave.

"Silence! Klorel, where did they come from?"

"I do not know. We found them after departure."

"How many more came with you?" Apophis focused in on O'Neill

"Thousands. We brought an entire army with us."

"I assure you, Father, there could be no more."

"You have made me proud, my son."

"Do you wish that I keep them until our rejoining?"

"No. Teal'c must suffer the most painful death a Jaffa can know. Removal of his prim'ta. Let his new master watch him suffer and die."

"What about the human?"

"You may choose his method of death, but do it soon. It is almost time for remoc."

"Yes, Father."

"I look forward to seeing you at our destination. Lek tol."

Daniel and Carter watched as a priest and more Jaffa enter but were stopped from removing Teal'c's prim'ta by Klorel.

"Take them to the peltac."

After everyone left the room, Daniel and Sam stood up.

"Daniel, we have to go after them."

"Wait a minute, when are we going to blow the ship?"

"We'll detonate only as a last resort."

"Listen, I wanna save them as much as you do, but if we get captured or killed, there is going to be nobody left to blow this ship before it gets to Earth."

"That's why I'm setting a timer. If we don't deactivate it in 24 hours, it'll go automatically. Okay?"

"Okay."

-oo00oo-

Bridge, The Zeus

Harry was laying back in the control chair, his mind immersed in the scanners of the Zeus. Both he and Dan were keeping station just short of Saturn's orbit. -"Dan, they will be coming out of Hyperspace near Saturn. If we deal with them here, there is less chance of Earth or the other system lords ever knowing what happened."-

-"That sounds like a good plan Harry. I have The Nemesis and The Nike cloaked in orbit of Earth just in case. If they do get passed us, which I doubt, and fire on Earth they can intercept the fire before it reaches the atmosphere."-

-"Hyperspace window in 3...2...1…"- Harry watch as the first of the two Goa'uld ships exited hyperspace.

-"Target locked"- Dan reported. Harry was studying the scans he was getting from the ship.

-"Hold fire"- Harry quickly replied. -"I'm detecting weapons fire onboard and there is a Stargate on the ship. 'Smart little snakes.'."- The last part was just Harry thinking out loud. -"Well that's interesting." Harry sat up in the chair after a few minutes.

Dan didn't sit up in his chair, he needed to be in complete control in the chair unlike Harry. He didn't have the same amount of control over the ship unless he was fully immersed. -"Yes it is Harry. How did they get on that ship?"-

-"I would assume via the Stargate while the ship was still in orbit of Apophis's construction planet. They have explosives planted all over the ship on timers. What is unusual is that there are three snakeheads on that ship. One is on the bridge of the ship and the other two are in the engine room."-

-"They could be a couple minor Goa'uld being used as engineers. The other ship just came out of hyperspace and is pulling along side the first, it's Apophis himself. Their moving again. Slow approach toward Earth. What do you want to do Harry?"

-oo00oo-

Stargate Command

"Sir, I think we have another situation. I just spoke with Cairn deep-space radar, and they picked up two large blips passing Saturn. They're heading towards Earth General."

"Any identification yet?"

"Not yet, sir. NASA's just repositioning Hubble right now. Then we should be able to get a closer look."

"Guess Doctor Jackson is lucky."

"How so, sir?"

"He won't have to be around to watch his nightmare come true for a second time." Hammond replied to Sergeant Harriman as he reached down to pick up the receiver on the red phone.

"This is Major General Hammond. Let me speak to the President."

-oo00oo-

Bridge, The Zeus

-"Harry, Earth has detected the ships. The SGC is mobilizing but the other military forces have not yet started."- Rose informed Harry over the link.

-"Harry, why don't we just beam them off the ship and destroy both of them?"-

-"It just got a lot more complicated Dan. If we just destroy the ships…"-

-"SG1 can take the credit…"-

-"You know that won't fly. All we can do right now is wait and watch. If Apophis starts firing on Earth then we will get SG1 off and destroy the ships."-

-"I don't like this Harry."- Harry could hear the concern in Dan's voice even over the mental link.

-"Neither do I Dan. They got themselves in this situation, let's see if they can get out of it without our help. I do want some intel though. Those two other snakeheads on the first ship, I assume they are a couple minor Goa'uld, I want them beamed into stasis whether SG1 or we destroy the ships."-

-"Roger that."- Dan still didn't sound happy about it though.

-oo00oo-

"O'Neill?" Teal'c called out.

"Teal'c. Ahh! Teal'c. I can't see!" O'Neill replied as he was feeling Teal'c face up.

"I am blinded as well. It will pass."

"What the hell was that?"

"A Goa'uld shock grenade. Though extremely painful, its effects are temporary."

"That's good to hear." O'Neill replied as he started feeling around behind him and got his hand bitten by Carter.

"Ow—God—ow!" Jack called out as he shook the pain out of his hand.

"Colonel? Sorry, sir. It's just so dark."

"Carter, it's all right. I like your attitude."

"It isn't dark. We're blind. And we failed." Daniel exclaimed in anger with himself.

"All right, take it easy, Daniel. We've been in worse situations than this." Jack tried to reassure him.

"Not to my knowledge." Teal'c interjects.

"Thanks, Teal'c."

"Right now they're getting ready to wipe out the major cities of Earth. They'll do it from orbit, out of reach."

"Daniel…"

"Jack, I've already been through this once before. I've already seen this before."

"Daniel, will you relax? You've been through it before, and you survived. We're just having a bad day."

"Colonel, I think I'm starting to see something." Carter informed everyone.

"My sight returns as well." Teal'c informed O'Neill.

"Now, that's what I want to hear. Carter, if someone comes in here, you bite 'em on the hand!"

"Yes, sir!"

-oo00oo-

Sarcophagus Room, Klorel's Ship

After lowering the body of Klorel into the sarcophagus Bra'tac turned to the other two Jaffa in the room.

"Tal kree shak! Pikta. Cha Kree ta."

"Forgive me, Master. I will not fail Klorel again."

"No, you will not." Bra'tac replied before shooting the Jaffa twice with a zat gun,

-oo00oo-

Bridge, The Zeus

-"Harry, I don't want to sound negative or anything, but they are in the brig and the ships are approaching high orbit."-

-"I know Dan… keep a target lock on Apophis's ship, I have the other one. We will beam them out as soon as the first shot is fired. I don't think Apophis will do anything until that other Goa'uld is out of the sarcophagus."-

-oo00oo-

SGC Control Room

General Hammond wearing his battledress walked down the stairs to the control room from the briefing room above. When he reached the bottom of the steps was when he noticed Colonel Samuels.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Reporting for duty, sir. I'm to co-ordinate with the Pentagon."

"By whose order?"

"The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. At the request of Senator Medwell. He did try to contact you."

"Maybe you can tell me why our forces haven't gone on full alert? If we don't get our assets moving now, they are going to be caught on the ground."

"The current thinking at the Pentagon is to do nothing that would alert the Goa'uld we know they're there."

"Let me guess whose bright idea that was!"

"General Hammond, may I speak freely? I know I seem to have lost your respect, sir, for whatever reason, but we wouldn't be in this situation, that is, at the brink of war with the Goa'uld, if you had heeded my advice and buried the Stargate in the first place."

"Was that an "I told you so," Colonel Samuels?"

"I'm not here to point fingers, sir. I'm here to help coordinate our pre-emptive strike against the Goa'uld ships. That's if the President approves. The Joint Chiefs are briefing him now."

"And with what do you intend to strike with?"

"A new weapon, sir. I've helped to oversee its development at Area 51 with Colonel Maybourne before he was arrested. Two prototypes are being prepared for launch at Vandenberg Air Force Base as we speak. If all goes well, history shall mark this day by two brilliant and unexplained flashes that occur in the night sky. The world should never know how close we came to Armageddon."

General Hammond just looked him with scepticism but didn't reply as he didn't have a better idea at moment.

-oo00oo-

Bridge, The Zeus

-"Harry, the SGC has a couple of enhanced weapons they are going to try once the ships get close enough."- Rose informed Harry.

-"Will they be effective?"- Harry didn't really need to ask, he didn't think the Air Force had anything that could penetrate the shields on the two Goa'uld ships but he didn't know everything that was going on in the SGC or the Air Force for that matter.

-"No. They are very large atomic weapon enriched with naquadah but it will have no effect on the Goa'uld shields."-

-Well the Goa'uld are just sitting up here at the moment."-

-"Harry, we just had an energy transport between the two ships. It was a Jaffa. He appears to be reporting to Apophis."- Dan reported.

-"Probably about the death of the one Goa'uld and the capture of SG1. Let's give them a few more hour unless the Goa'uld start something before that."-

-oo00oo-

-"Harry, it's been eighteen hours…"-

-"I know Dan. You understand why I want them to fix this? I don't want them to think we are always going to be here to save their asses and two, I don't want the Goa'uld to know about us yet. If we rescue them and destroy the ships, even if we remain cloaked, the other Goa'uld are going to know something is up. They will attack Earth in force thinking they have progressed to far in technology."-

-"If SG1 destroys that ships that could happen too."-

-"Maybe, but it will look different if the ships are destroyed from within instead of from some external weapon. I know you've detected the two cloaked Goa'uld cargo ships watching."-

-"Yeah, I saw them… We could beam a drone into each ship? They haven't raised their shields yet."-

-"I thought of that too. I just want the Goa'uld to make the first move. If they fire, then we will take action."-

-oo00oo-

"Sir, you need to see this."

"What is it Sergeant?" Hammond questioned.

"Sir, there may be another reason why they haven't attacked. We just completed the computer enhancement. There was an energy burst coming from what we think may be the bridge of one of the ship's, recorded at 1750 hours, just before they stopped."

General Hammond and Colonel Samuels watched the replay of the video. "That's it?" stated Samuels after finishing. "For all we know that flash, whatever it was, could be part of the ship's normal function."

"Except that the burst came from within the ship itself, sir, and it was fairly powerful."

Samuels looked at the general and replied. "Maybe an explosion? An accident?"

"Or sabotage?" replied the General.

"SG-1? Sir?" Sergeant Harriman suggested.

"I hardly think so. For one thing, it's impossible to gate to a ship. Forgive me, sir, I know how important SG-1 is to you, but this is wishful thinking."

"So's your plan, Colonel. That hasn't stopped us from going ahead with it."

"General Hammond, sir, the first group on the Alpha list has just arrived."

"Very good Sargeant. I will be back in a few minutes. I have something to check on." Replied General Hammond as he walked back the stairs and up to his office.

When he reached his office he closed the door, walked to his desk and picked up the stone that was sitting there, it started glowing.

"This is General Hammond, is anyone there."

"Hello General Hammond, this Alteran control."

"Is there any way I may speak with Harry, Earth is about to come under attack from two Goa'uld ships in orbit of the planet."

"General Hammond, we are aware of the situation and the High Councillor has been notified. Unfortunately we don't currently have any ships in your area. One has been dispatched but will not arrive for six Earth hours." Rose, who answered the call lied through her holographic teeth.

"Thank you, lets hope we are still here in six hours." replied General Hammond as he put the stone back down on his desk. He had hoped the Alterans would be able to assist but knew it was a longshot based on everything they knew about the race. He could understand them not wanting to get involved if they truly were on the verge of extinction.

-oo00oo-

Somewhere on Klorel's ship

"We accelerate. Klorel has risen." Teal'c informed everyone.

"Then the campaign has begun. Once we launch, we will do what damage we can." Bra'tac informed O'Neill.

"How many in your wing?"

"Three, Teal'c makes four."

"Oh well, four."

"I have trained these warriors since they were Chal'til. They have sworn their lives to me. It is no simple thing to ask."

"And we appreciate it, believe me. But what are the odds of taking out a ship like this, with four gliders and ... maybe a shuttle?"

"A Goa'uld attack vessel is heavily armed, shielded and capable of launching a legion of gliders against us. I would say slim." Teal'c replied.

"Okay, call me a pessimist, but I think it's time for a new plan."

"We offer to lay down our lives for your world, Human. You cannot ask more." Bra'tac giving O'Neill a sour look.

"No, I can't. But I think a better idea is to get the other guys to lay down their lives for their world first, hmm? How long before the C4 goes?"

"Forty-one minutes, sir." Carter responds to the question.

"Okay, with any luck at all, this ship is going to blow within the hour. It might be a good idea for us to get to the other one. Can you do that?"

-oo00oo-

Bridge, The Zeus

-"Harry they just launched the two missiles, time to impact 2 minutes."-

-"I see them Dan, Nike, Nemesis, avoid the missiles and allow them to strike the Goa'uld ships."- Both ship captains acknowledged the order. Harry and the others watched as the two weapons from Earth were allowed to impact the two Ha'tak ship's shields.

-"No damage, just like we thought."-

-"Matter transport beam. The first ship is also moving toward Apophis's ship." Dan called out. Harry laid back in the chair and directly checked the scanners.

-"It's O'Neill and team, they just transported over to the other ship with three Jaffa. Dr. Jackson is still on the first ship, looks like he's in the sarcophagus."

-"We can't beam them out with the shields on the ships up…"-

-oo00oo-

-"Harry, shields on Apophis's ship just went down, I am reading a large internal explosion."-

-"I see it Dan, O'Neill and team are making their way to the Death Glider bay. Looks like they will make it out."-

-"What about Dr. Jackson?"

-"There is nothing we can do with that ship's shields still up."-

Harry and the others watched as the explosions started to rip through the first ship from the inside out and the shields went down.

-"Get Dr. Jackson and those two other Goa'uld off that ship."- Harry ordered.

-"Dr. Jackson just activated the Stargate, he's gone. Transport complete on the other two."-

-"Harry."- Dan called out as the Stargate on the first ship activated a second time drawing his attention there again.

-"I see it, we can't do anything about it now, we will have to wait for another chance in the future."- Harry with a thought to the computer beamed the Stargate and DHD off the ship. It would be bad to have it explode this close to Earth.

Harry and the rest then watched as the two ships collided with each other and exploded in a huge flash of light. Harry tracked the two Death Gliders that had escaped the explosion and could see that they were both damaged.

-"Should we get them out?"- Dan called over.

-"No, Rose told me the U.S. has the shuttle launching. They'll be fine, life support will last until they get picked up.. Nike, Nemesis, report back to Olympus. Dan, track those two cargo ships, make sure they leave, then get back to Olympus."-

-"What about you Harry?"-

-"I'm heading home too, I need to finish the breakfast I started two days ago."-

-oo00oo-

Security Room, Olympus

Harry entered the small cell block in Olympus's Security Center. The Alterans didn't have a lot of crime in their society but things did happen that required the use of confinement, small petty theft, a fight here and there, nothing that couldn't be rehabilitated. Unfortunately severe crimes did happen as well, though only maybe once in a generation.

Aliya had actually spent time in one of the cells of the Security Center after she tried to run her experiment behind the backs of the High Council. It wasn't something that she liked to talk about now. She regretted her choice and learned a lesson from it.

Now though the Security Center was being used for another purpose. In two of the cells, separated by thick barred walls and security force fields were the two Goa'uld, Harry had beamed off the Ha'tak before it exploded. They couldn't see or hear each other through the force fields and had been sitting quietly in their cells to this point.

Harry had waited in orbit of Earth until SG1 had made it safely back to the SGC, he then returned home and was just now getting to the Goa'uld after three days of watching them. In a way it was funny, the city security force had been getting pretty bored and the two Goa'uld gave them something to do, even if it was only guarding prisoners.

Harry stood outside the cells, they couldn't see him yet though, not until he adjusted the force fields to allow it. Both of the Goa'uld hosts looked to be in their early 30's, one was female the other male.

Scans of the two had shown some unusual neural activity between the hosts and the symbiotes otherwise Harry would have just had the Goa'uld removed then interviewed the hosts, he was sure the humans would be willing to give up all the Goa'uld secrets willingly.

Harry sent a mental command to the computer and shifted the force field on the female's cell so she could see and hear him through it. As soon as she could see him, she stood up from the bench she had been sitting on and stared at him. Harry one to not back down stared right back at her.

Harry knew better than to try Legilimency on a Goa'uld, their minds were powerful and even with his Alteran heritage and mental capabilities, it would be a fight that he really didn't want to have.

So Harry just stood there staring at the Goa'uld, it was going to be a contest to get anything out of them and right now, the first to blink was going to be the winner. After about twenty minutes it was the Goa'uld that spoke first.

' _Who are you?'_ she asked in Goa'uld.

"That is not important right now." Harry replied in english. "What is important is who you are. If it wasn't for some strange readings, from our scans, you would be swimming around in a fish tank in our zoo and I would only be talking to your host right now, Goa'uld."

The look of shock on the face of the Goa'uld was very evident, the woman then dipped her head for a second.

"Please, do not remove Telna from me, we have been together for many years."

-"Harry, that is the host talking."- Hermione informed him over the link from where she was watching in the observation room.

Harry acknowledged the information. "And your name is?"

"I am Brianne, I am the host to Telna."

"Goa'uld do not allow their host to speak. Why should I believe you are the host?" Harry asked even though he already knew it was.

"We are not Goa'uld." Brianne growled out. "We are Tok'ra." The host stood up straighter and took on a proud look.

Harry hadn't heard the term Tok'ra before, maybe it was a subspecies of the Goa'uld. The name itself translated into 'Against Ra'. He needed more information to figure this out. If the Goa'uld had some kind of resistance subspecies that would be very important to know about.

"I have never heard the term Tok'ra before. Are you a subspecies of Goa'uld?" Harry finally asked after staring at her again for a minute.

Brianne's head dipped again and when it came back up her eyes flashed. "We are not Goa'uld, we do not take unwilling hosts as the Goa'uld do. We are symbiotic with our hosts and share the body equally."

-"Harry that is the Goa'uld talking now."- Hermione informed him.

You could hear the sarcasm dripping from Harry's mental voice when he replied. -"I got that myself Hermione but thank you for confirming it."- Harry could see the mental raspberry Hermione was blowing at him.

Harry was a bit confused now as to what to do. He needed more information before proceeding with anything. ' _Now would be a perfect time for Luna to come walking in and clear things up for me with her sight.'_ he thought.

-*Sorry Harry, with everything that is going on in the Galaxy, it creates a lot of nexus points around you. You'll have to figure this out on your own.*-

-"Luna, what have I told you about being in my head."-

-*What? I'm not there all the time, just when you are having naughty thoughts or have something big going on.*-

-"Luna!"- Hermione jumped in.

-"Ok, nevermind. We'll figure this out. Luna, see if Lya is available, maybe she knows about these Tok'ra."-

-*Ok Harry.*-

Harry had stood there for a minute having that conversation while staring at the person in the cell. He wasn't going to trust this situation just yet.

"Ok, not Goa'uld, you're Tok'ra. Right now, to me , you are still a snake inside the head of a human host and you were on a ship about to attack a planet that is under my protection…"

"We were there to assassinate Apophis's son, Klorel, and to stop the attack. The tau'ri humans were unexpected and caused us to abandon our plans." Telna blurted out, cutting Harry off.

Harry waved his hand at the cell causing the force field to once again keep the Goa'uld from seeing or hearing anything outside of it. He proceeded to the other cell and got into a staring contest with the male Goa'uld.

In the end he got pretty much the same information from him as he had from Brianne/Tolna except he was called Netall and the host's name was Fittar.

-oo00oo-

Harry walked into the garden outside the councilor's spire and sat down next to Lya. It was a lovely day on Navo Altera, the sun was out, Navo Videuum 3 was shining blue and green in the sky.

Harry hadn't actually been to this garden yet. Since a lot of Nox spent time in the city, they had started adding these gardens to it. Now, in addition to the city looking like a technological wonder, it also looked like it was part of a sculptured rain forest, the tech rising out of the forest canopy.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the main central spire and could see large green vines with reddish flowers climbing up it. They were already half way up, it was a breathtaking sight.

*The gardens are beautiful Lya. On behalf of the Alterans, I wish to thank the Nox for adding the look of life to the city. I sometimes think my ancestors were a bit to clinical in their design.*

*Your ancestors saw beauty differently. They saw it in the art of their science and technology. Olympus was beautiful before we added our touch to it. I thank you for allowing us to do what we have, it makes living here much more enjoyable for me and the others.

Many Nox visit the old Meeting Hall that you preserved from Heliopolis. It is not something your ancestors would have done. You have brought your own perspective, customs, and traditions with you to this world and to the alliance.*

*I wished to speak with you about our two guests. They claim to be called Tok'ra.*

Lya stood from the bench they had both been sitting on and started walking slowly down the path. Harry got up and followed her.

*Two millennia ago, a Goa'uld came to the Nox world in a small cargo ship and crashed some distance from the Stargate. The host and Goa'uld were severely injured. Ul'Lya, my grandmother, four generations back, found the Goa'uld and host and healed them.

She was tortured and killed by the Goa'uld in gratitude of this. Ul'Lya was of course healed and brought back by the others. The others wanted to just allow the Goa'uld to leave but Ul'Lya stopped them, she wished to understand this Goa'uld.

Ul'Lya visited the Goa'uld again the next day and told her that she had a long journey ahead of her to find the Stargate. Ul'Lya then left her to wander the forests.*

Lya paused, she knelt down next to a flowerbed and smelled one of the flowers there. Harry did the same, taking in the sent of the flower but he didn't speak or ask any questions.

*Ul'Lya would leave food and water on the paths the Goa'uld took at first. She did this for many months. Eventual Ul'Lya would appear next to the Goa'uld and walk with her for a time each day, never speaking.

Over time, many years, the two started to speak with each other.*

Harry did interrupt at this point. *Would not the Goa'uld have found the Astria Porta by then?*

*Ul'Lya was confusing the Goa'uld's path and hiding the gate.* Lya replied with a mischievous smile. Harry smiled at the answer and waited for Lya to continue.

*Eventually, Ul'lya and the Goa'uld would spend days talking while walking the paths together. The Goa'uld would speak of the evil it had brought to the Galaxy in an attempt to scare Ul'Lya into submitting to her. Ul'Lya would just listen though and never spoke of it.

Then one day the Goa'uld stopped walking and just sat down on a fallen tree. She then asked Ul'Lya why she had not run away after hearing of the evil she had done.

Ul'Lya sat down as well and replied that to be evil or good is a choice. You may be born with knowledge of evil but you do not have to use that knowledge nor follow the same path as those before you.

The Goa'uld and Ul'Lya sat in that place for many days, neither speaking until the Goa'uld finally asked another question. ' _After what I did to you, why did you return, why walk this world with me?'_

Ul'Lya replied ' _To teach you of the other path.'_ The Goa'uld nodded in understanding then got up and started walking again but this time she took another path away from the one she had been following. It was still many years, both walking with each other, talking of the other path.

Then one day, they crested the top of a small hill and there at the top was the Stargate. Instead of running to the gate and restarting her life as a god to her worshippers, the Goa'uld stopped and sat down in the grass.

' _I do not wish to return. I wish to remain here away from the cruelty and death of my kind.'_

The Goa'uld told Ul'Lya. ' _I am no longer Goa'uld. I am changed, you have changed me.'_

' _I did not change you, you have changed yourself. You are welcome to remain here to continue walking your new path or you can return to the stars bringing the new path there.'_

It was seven days before she spoke again. ' _I am Tok'ra, I will bring this new path to the stars.'_ She then stood and walked to the gate, she never looked back at Ul'Lya, but just before stepping through she stopped. ' _May I know your name?'_ She had never asked Ul'lya for her name in all the years they were together.

' _I am Ul'Lya of the Nox'_ The new Tok'ra then stepped through the gate.

The Goa'uld was named Egeria. She was the mother of all the Tok'ra, passing on her new path through the genetic memory of her offspring.*

*Thank you Lya for telling me this story.* Harry performed a formal bow which Lya returned.

-oo00oo-

Security Cells

Harry walked into the room with the two security cells and waved his hand at them allowing the two Tok'ra to see and hear him and each other. Both of the Tok'ra quickly stood up, looking at each other, relief at seeing each other alive and unharmed evident on their faces.

"I have just been told a story by a trusted friend." Harry spoke and looked at both of the prisoners. "It is a story that, I don't believe, would ever be allowed to become known to the Goa'uld." Harry paused to make sure he had their attention.

"It was the story of the Tok'ra beginnings. In the story, Egeria, the mother of the Tok'ra, walked through a forest with someone for many years. With your genetic memory, you should know the name of that person?"

Both of the Tok'ra looked at each other then nodded. "Her name was Ul'Lya of the Nox." The host Brianne answered.

"Very well, you are Tok'ra. The question now is, what do we do?" Harry still wasn't going to release them from the cells, he didn't want them to see Olympus, though he was going to let them go.

"What do you mean?" Brianne asked. To Harry it appeared she was the leader of the two.

"Well… I will let you go." Harry could see them both relax a bit.

Brianne dipped her head then looked back up at Harry but the eyes didn't flash though her voice did change.

"Who are you?" Tolna asked.

"That is a difficult question to answer, I do not want the knowledge of me, my people, or this place to reach the Goa'uld. On the word of my friend, I am trusting you to be who you say you are but…"

"We have not seen anything except the inside of these cells." Tolna pointed out.

"But you have, you have seen technology not used by the Goa'uld, technology more advanced than they or yourselves possess."

"Only these force fields and the beaming technology you have used to feed us. I would suspect you to be Asgard but you do not look like an Asgard."

Harry wasn't going to fall for the question disguised as a statement, his facial expressions didn't change either. Harry and the two Tok'ra then disappeared in a flash of light and re-appeared in a featureless room. The only other thing in the room was an old style Stargate and DHD.

"You may dial any world you like and then move on from there. This gate will be destroyed after you leave." Harry told them and motioned toward the DHD.

Fittar/Netall received a nod from Brianne/Tolna so he moved over to the dialing device and started to dial the Stargate.

"Since we do not know who you are, I suspect we will not meet again." Tolna stated to Harry as the gate came to life with a whoosh.

"I wouldn't say that. I get around a lot. We may see each other again in the future." Harry then disappeared in a flash. The two Tok'ra looked at each other and seeing no other way out besides the gate, stepped through the gate and it shut down.

-oo00oo-

Olympus Control Room

"Olympus, track them through the gate network, let's see where they end up." Harry ordered as he sat down at the only open terminal, the other terminals occupied by other people monitoring the satellite network or performing other duties. The control room was being manned around the clock now.

"Acknowledged" Olympus replied.

"High Councillor, I have some reports for you." One of the others in the room spoke out.

"Ok, send them over to my station." Harry then started working at his station, being the High Councillor did have its downside, paperwork.

-oo00oo-

SG1, OffWorld

"Let's go, Captain. Those gliders are coming back around!" O'Neill yelled out to Carter who is kneeling next to a wounded man on the ground.

"This man's alive!"

O'Neill yells back a with a bit of force. "Cannot wait!" as two gliders come around and start strafing the ground with weapons fire again. Fifty yards beyond Colonel O'Neill the gate came to life as Daniel took cover behind the DHD along with a bunch of other people.

"Okay, come on, come on. Don't panic, we'll have you out of here in a minute." Daniel yells to everyone and starts waving at the gate.

-oo00oo-

Stargate Room, SGC

The chaos in the gate room was overwhelming, medical teams trying to treat the wounded, soldiers trying to move people out of the area, and refugees trying to find loved ones.

"I want a full medical quarantine until these people can be examined." General Hammond shouted over the chaos and started walking toward Dr. Jackson who just appeared from the gate. "Colonel O'Neill and the rest?"

Daniel pulled off his glasses and rubbed his nose then looked back at the gate. "Right behind me, and a dozen Jaffa right behind them." Just then O'Neill, Carter, and Teal'c come through the gate.

"Lock it up!" Hammond ordered while looking up at the control room. The iris on the gate then closed and a couple of small bangs were heard a second later.

-oo00oo-

High Council Chambers, Olympus

"So we know the Tok'ra final destination and we were able to take a census of their base. Currently there are three hundred and twelve Tok'ra at the base." Dan reported to the council.

"Thank you Dan. Any other business for the Council?" Harry asked around the room, waiting for anyone to request to speak. Emma raised her hand.

"The council recognises the Councillor of Education."

"High Councillor, council members, we will soon be facing a problem that the education department will not be able to handle on its own. Many of the recruited children are magical and a few are reaching an age where they would be starting their magical education..."

Emma didn't get to finish her sentence though as everyone in the room felt the city shake a bit and an alarms started sounding.

"Olympus Report!" Harry called out. The hologram of Olympus appeared in the center of the chamber.

"An explosion has just occurred in power conduit 34h52n2q." A hologram of the city appears next to the Olympus hologram flashing an indicator in the area of the explosion. Everyone could see that it was located close to the residential section of the city.

"Casualties?" Harry asks as he sees Hermione and Emma flash out of the chamber along with a couple others he knows are medically trained.

"Eight wounded, 3 critically, emergency medical transports already complete."

"What was the cause of the explosion?" Harry demanded, they couldn't afford to lose anyone to something that could have been prevented.

"Preliminary analysis indicates the cause as magical in nature. Logs indicate two older students in the hall near the explosion were having an argument. Their parents had been notified and were going to see what the problem was."

Harry slumped back in his chair, ' _Accidental magic'_ was all that it could be. It couldn't be a coincidence that Emma was at that very moment bringing up the need for magical training. This was fate sending him a message that she was still out there and the hammer was cocked.

Just then another alarm sounded. This one Harry was all too familiar with. Something was happening on Earth that required his attention.

"Report."

-"Harry, two Goa'uld have just entered the SGC, one in a severely wounded refugee, the other is in Captain Carter."- Rose reported over the link. -"The SGC is not yet aware of the issue."-

Harry turned to look around the council chamber. "I need to stay here. Luna, you and Aliya, could you please go handle Earth."

*We'll take care of it Harry.*

"Dan, send the Nemesis to Earth with them, just in case." Harry ordered.


	15. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 15

Harry Potter – Alteran  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing. Dialog from Stargate SG1 is used in the story. It will not be marked. This is my acknowledgement of and reference to it.

Chapter 15 - Tok'ra are Us

-oo00oo-

Briefing Room, SGC

SG1 was sitting in the briefing room going over the mission to Nasya. Everything looked normal except for Captain Carter fidgeting a bit.

Daniel was explaining what had happened on the planet. "There hadn't been any Goa'uld interference on this planet for over three centuries. The Nasyans are a…were a peaceful people. They were eager to form an alliance and aid us in setting up a research outpost. There was no warning this attack was coming. We hadn't even spotted the mothership by the time the Gliders assaulted the village."

"It's not normal for the Goa'ulds to suddenly just show up and wipe out peaceful people for no apparent reason, is it?" Hammond asked the group at the table.

"In the past there was usually some reason, most often they seem to attack civilisations that are advancing to a point where their technology could be a threat, but that wasn't the case here." Daniel replied.

"Maybe they found out we were there." Colonel O'Neill asked in a hypothetical tone.

"Well, how could they know? Or more importantly, why did this particular Goa'uld care?" Daniel asked O'Neill and the rest of the group.

"They might have been a little concerned because we just kicked the crap out of Apophis." O'Neill answered with a smug look.

"Well, the truth is we still understand very little about their society." Daniel directed the statement to General Hammond not giving O'Neill his chance to gloat.

"I have seen the Goa'uld wipe out entire civilizations—no reason, simply because it gave them pleasure." Teal'c informed everyone.

"So what, Nasya was just next on the list? Part of me wishes it was that simple, but I don't want to underestimate them." Daniel replied.

In a very cold voice, Sam added her two cents to the conversation. "Maybe their reasons just weren't made apparent to you, Teal'c. I mean, you are just a Jaffa." She looked at everyone and seeing their reaction at the callus tone toward Teal'c, she continued. "All…all I meant was that Apophis wouldn't necessarily have explained everything to Teal'c even if he was First Prime. Would he?"

"That is true, Captain Carter."

"I agree with Sam. I think we have to assume the Goa'uld are more complex as a society than we're giving them credit for."

"The better you understand the enemy the better prepared you are in conflict" Carter replied, again getting strange looks from everyone. The conversation continue after that with reports on how many survivors there were including the injured.

-oo00oo-

ASS Apollo, Cloaked in High orbit of Earth.

The Apollo differed in many ways to the other ships in the new Alteran fleet, the first was its size. Though it carried drone weapons for defence along with the same shields as the other ships in the fleet, it was twenty meters longer, forty meters taller, and wider by five meters.

There were two reasons for the difference in size, the first was because of the additional sensor arrays onboard. The Apollo was a science ship first and foremost. Her sensors were so finely tuned that only Olympus could rival it in sensitivity. The second reason was the additional two decks of science labs plus a small manufacturing facility.

The last big difference was the bridge itself. It was shaped the same as on the other ships, even holographically displaying what the sensors were seeing around it. The difference was the three control chairs instead of just one.

The first chair, center chair, was the pilot's command chair and was currently occupied by Lieutenant De Lara who had been assigned by Dan to the Apollo.

The other two chairs belonged to Luna and Aliya. These two chairs could work independently or in tandem, linking Luna and Aliya's minds together in the sensors, it didn't give a direct connection to the two minds though. The chairs had direct links to all the scientific sensors, labs, and manufacturing facilities. They could also directly control the five nanite swarms that were onboard.

And unlike the rest of the ships in the fleet, everything was accessible by the crew not just the nanites.

Luna and Aliya were both in their chairs scanning and monitoring the SGC and the two Goa'uld that had come through the Stargate. The first one that had came through the gate was in a badly injured and burned Nasyan man. It was a wonder that the Goa'uld had not yet been discovered with all the tests and medical treatments the man was getting.

The other Goa'uld though was in Captain Carter and that presented a problem. Harry and the High Council were still not willing to get directly involved with the SGC. So Luna couldn't just beam down there and tell them what was going on. The problem was the Goa'uld couldn't be allowed to leave either, it now possessed Sam's knowledge of the Alterans.

There was something else that was bothering Luna as well, her sight was failing her. No matter how she tried, which angle or person she looked at, she just could not see how this was going to turn out and that worried her. This was something that was happening to her more and more of late. It was like certain events were being clouded from her sight.

There was one secret that Luna never shared with anyone about her seer's ability, Lya knew though. Luna could see the broad picture of possibilities of the future and she made most of her choices based on those possibilities. That broad picture though very rarely involved specific individuals, just events.

The secret she never shared was that she had to focus on individuals to see their possible futures and she could never see her own unless she was part of another's future. It took a lot of concentration on her part to do it though, with the exception of Harry. For some reason she could see his possible futures more easily and she was in most of them.

Right now though, Captain Carter's future was clouded, for that matter so was Aliya's which meant that her own was clouded since she was with Aliya. She could just attribute this to a nexus point, a choice needing to be made, but this felt different, she just couldn't put her finger on how.

*How about we beam the injured one to the ship, put it in stasis, and let Harry deal with it later?* Aliya suggested.

Luna closed her eyes and focused on that Goa'uld. *Yes, when the time is right.* she answered. This Goa'uld's future wasn't clouded. She could clearly see it in a fish tank in her zoo.

*What about the other?* Aliya asked. Luna closed her eyes again but could see nothing but clouded images.

*I…* Luna decided to channel Yoda on this question. *Clouded the future is.* Causing Aliya to chuckle a bit and look over at her.

*Nexus point?* If there was anyone other than Lya that could understand, it was Aliya.

*Something like that yes but it feels... different.* Luna admitted.

*Then we wait and watch. Something will present itself.* Luna just nodded in response but she was concerned and puzzled by her inability to see the possibilities surrounding this situation. If Harry were there, he would notice that Luna's normal serene look was clouded with worry.

-oo00oo-

Olympus

Harry and Dumbledore entered the medical bay after having inspected the damage to the power conduit and the surrounding area of the explosion. Harry had performed a few magical detection spells in the area but wasn't sure about what exactly had happened. He had all the magical knowledge but that didn't give him the experience to understand what his scans were telling him.

So he contacted Dumbledore and asked if he was available to come take a look and give Harry a clue about what his scans were telling him. Harry was still amazed at how fast Albus could move when he felt he needed too since he was in the city not five minutes later.

After Albus had cast his detection spells in the area of the explosion, he turned to Harry. "Harry, who did this?"

"One of the two kids that were seen arguing in this hall. I see the magical signature but until I scan the two kids, I don't know which one it was. We haven't scanned the kids for magical signatures yet since none of them are eleven yet. I didn't think we would have to, so none of them are on file in the city core."

Albus got a very worried look on his face. "We need to determine which of the two children did this. The reason you couldn't determine what spell was used was because there wasn't one. This was very powerful raw magic, I'm just happy it was directed at the wall and not the other child involved. I don't think there be anything left of the child if it had been."

"Taylor and Dex are two of the oldest and were always together, they're best friends as far as I know. I can't think of anything that would cause this." Harry paused for a second at the look he was getting from Albus. "Ok, maybe I can think of one or two things, Ron comes to mind."

Albus nodded at Harry's understanding but it wasn't the children's friendship that had him worried. "Harry," Albus turned and look around the hall again. "It is not their friendship that concerns me at the moment. It is the raw power that was need to do this in the first place.

Whichever of the boys did this, they could rival you on the power scale. I don't think I could have done this when I was their age without the use of a wand."

Harry looked around him then back at Albus with surprise. "Then we should go see the boys now." Two flashes of light later, Harry and Dumbledore were standing in the medical bay. Back in the hall the city nanites started getting to work on repairing the damage to the area and getting power restored to the residential areas.

Harry called out to Hermione after arriving and she came over to them from where she had been looking over a patient. She knew he was going to want to know the status of everyone. "Harry, we had eight injured, three critical, one of which is still in stasis since they are on the edge of death due to their injuries. I want the others healed and stable before I start working on her."

Harry felt Albus put his hand on his shoulder since he was feeling anything but calm at the news. He still needed to know who the person in stasis was. "Who?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Taylor's older sister, Felicia. She was just coming around the corner when it happened. She has plasma burns over 60% of her body from the conduit exploding and three pieces of shrapnel in her. One very close to her heart, one ripped through her upper spinal column, and a small piece entered her skull, I'm not sure of the damage to her brain yet."

If it wasn't for Albus's hand on his shoulder in support, Harry genuinely thought he would have dropped to his knees at hearing the news. Hermione could see that Harry was struggling to remain calm and hold his emotions in check.

She step up in front of him to make sure she had his full attention. "Harry… I will do everything I can. I can repair the damage to her spine and remove the shrapnel from her, I'm just not sure about the brain injury."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. Inside he was screaming at himself for allowing this to happen but he had to show he was strong to those around him. "Hermione, this shouldn't have happened in first place. I should have seen this coming, accidental magic happening was inevitable and there are only three people currently on Olympus that can teach them, Me, you, and Luna."

"You can't hold yourself responsible, we all should have seen this coming." Hermione then looked at Albus. "I'll work with Albus to resolve this problem." Albus just nodded his head in agreement.

Harry squared his shoulders back, he wasn't going to let this be a setback. "We need to see Taylor and Dex."

"Taylor is in bed one, Dex is in bed twenty, both have security fields around them. Their parents are also with them. They will both be fine in about an hour. The biobeds are fixing them up. They should both be awake though."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry and Albus then turned and walked to biobed one, the security field allowing them to pass through it. Harry knew why Hermione was using the security fields. She didn't want a repeat of what happened to happen in her hospital.

Harry and Albus greeted Taylor's parents. Taylor's mom was softly crying on her husband's shoulder while he looked like he was putting on a brave face but Harry could see he was on the edge of breaking down as well, Taylor didn't look to much better. He was still laying flat on the biobed since it hadn't released him yet.

"We need to run a quick test on Taylor, is that ok with you?" Harry asked in a quiet tune. Taylor's father, Steven, just nodded his head.

Albus pulled his wand and performed the scan quickly. He then motioned for Harry to step away with him. In a whisper Albus informed him of the results. "Taylor's magical signature matches the one we found."

Harry just nodded at the news but inside he wanted to find a way to kill the fates. He was going to have to tell Taylor's parents that he was the one that caused the explosion. He wasn't in trouble but with what happened to his sister… Harry was the leader of Olympus, this was his responsibility.

Harry looked up at Albus then turned and returned to the family that was grieving over their daughter and son. Harry sat down with them and started to explain what happened. The news wasn't well received but the grief wasn't directed at Taylor or anyone specific.

It took about an hour for them to calm down enough for Steve to ask his first question. "What's going to happen to Taylor?"

Harry gave both parents a reassuring smile before replying. "Nothing will happen to Taylor. It was accidental magic. He will get some additional training from me, Hermione, and Luna..."

"And me as well." Albus had stepped close enough to overhear the question and answer. Albus then excused himself and Harry for a moment so he could talk with Harry alone.

"Harry, let me deal with this. I have been through this myself as you know. I'll also see if Lya is available to help. While I grieve with Taylor and his parents, I am actually relieved this happened now and on Olympus. If this happened back on Earth, I fear Taylor would not be so lucky and there would have been many deaths."

"At least we know what caused it." Harry had managed to get Taylor to explain what the argument was about with Dex.

"It's very noble that Taylor was trying to protect his big sister from Dex's poppy love." Harry replied. "I'd probably have a bout of accidental magic if it invoked one of my girls. Though I think I'd be more in control of it."

"I would hope so Harry." Albus replied. Harry then returned to Taylor's parents and told them that Albus would be staying with them for now and that he would check in on them later. Harry left the infirmary and transported to the end of one of the city piers where he let off a little steam into the water out in front of him.

-oo00oo-

ASS Apollo, Cloaked in High orbit of Earth

Luna and Aliya watch as the SGC, Colonel O'Neill and the Goa'uld inside Captain Carter had a standoff in the Gate Room. Colonel O'Neill grabbing the grenade in Carter's hand as the drug they shot into her took effect in a rather anticlimactic way.

Aliya looked over at Luna. *Well that was dramatic. I like this channel, it's better than a Star Trek episode. Just wish I had popcorn.*

Luna giggled. *Only you would compare a standoff between a Goa'uld and the SGC, in the Gate Room no less, to a Star Trek episode. Worf would have fired his phaser on stun.*

*You know Harry and I have been trying to reproduce those phasers, just for fun though, they don't compare to our weapons.*

*I'm aware of that little side project and find it quite cute. It's how you and Harry bonded though so who am I to complain.* Both of the girls smiled at each other. Even Lieutenant De Lara smiled in her seat.

*What do we do about Captain Carter?*

*The last time a Goa'uld got into one of their team leaders was last year when they first started using the gate, they tried to remove it and the host died. They have a way to contact us, I get the feeling, seeing as it is Captain Carter, that they will be calling.*

-oo00oo-

Holding Cell, SGC

Teal'c entered the holding cell area and stood there looking at Captain Carter. Colonel O'Neill had already been here to try talking to the Goa'uld and get it to leave Sam to no effect. For some reason though it had requested to speak with Teal'c.

"You have requested my presence?"

"Jaffa, you must convince the humans to let me go."

"They will not let you go."

"They are impressive. The Tau'ri have become very powerful in the time since the Goa'uld reigned here. Certainly the System Lords will not allow this to go unchecked. I can provide the humans with information that can help them defend against attack."

"They are more powerful than you know. Already, a Goa'uld attack on Earth has been thwarted."

"Then a more powerful assault is already being planned. The System Lord will not allow a planet to challenge them as the Tau'ri have."

"They are not fools. They believe you are here to plant a seed of that destruction."

Before replying Sam approached the bar of the cell. "Not all Goa'uld are the same. There are a few that oppose the System Lords and their ways. You must have heard of the Tok'ra."

Teal'c takes a step closer to the bars, trying to intimidate the Goa'uld. "Every Goa'uld seeks power for his own reason and would betray his own brother to achieve it."

"Some seek power for a greater purpose. Not every Goa'uld is an enemy to the people of this planet. The Tok'ra are real, no matter what Apophis has told you."

"I have yet to meet one."

"You have now. I am Jolinar of Malkshur." Sam then stepped back away from the bars of the cell as Teal'c's eyes widen. He turned to leave but gave her one last look before exiting the room using his security card.

-oo00oo-

ASS Apollo, Cloaked in High orbit of Earth.

*Luna, we have a bigger problem now.* Aliya looked over at Luna from her chair. They had been monitoring the conversations happening in the security cell between Carter and the other members of SG1.

*When it rains, it pours. If the symbiot truly is Tok'ra, we can't just remove it even though it may have taken Carter unwillingly.*

*There is only one way to find out. We ask it the question.*

Luna looked worriedly at Aliya. *And if it is a Tok'ra?*

Aliya took a few moments to answer. *It will already know everything she knows. We can not let it return to the other Tok'ra with the knowledge that the Alterans have returned. We are left with three choices, take Captain Carter with us permanently, provide the symbiot with another willing host and they stay with us, or we fish tank it.*

Luna got an even more worried look on her face. With her visions clouded around this situation, she was not as confident in her ability to make the right choice. *Aliya…* Luna got up from her chair and walked over to Aliya. *I'm not sure what to do, my vision is failing me, it's never failed me this badly before.*

Aliya stood up from her chair as well and started pacing around. *Well… I find the idea of being a blended being intriguing, I could offer to be host to this Tok'ra.* Aliya replied. It really was a fascinating idea to Aliya as a full Alteran. Nothing like this had ever presented itself in their history, to think, having two minds working on a problem in the same person. The idea was very tempting from a scientific point of view.

Luna looked at Aliya in shock. She really couldn't fathom the thought of having another thing inside her, besides, her magic would reject it almost immediately. *Aliya… That is the worst idea that I can think of. I won't even mention what the possibilities are of Harry freaking the hell out. Think about what it could do to our relationships.*

Luna then thought about something else that would hopefully keep Aliya from doing something stupid. *You know Harry's history. He had that piece of Voldemort's soul in him. I can say with almost certainty that Harry would have it removed from you as soon as he found out.*

*I know Luna… It was just an idea, ever since I found out about the Goa'uld the concept of having two minds in one body has intrigued me. The Tok'ra present an opportunity to experience it without being taken over completely by the symbiote. To share a body with another being in a completely symbiotic way… This was never conceived of by the Alterans in all our history. The scientific value…*

Luna was getting a little upset with the line of thinking Aliya was going down. *No Aliya. Just get the idea out of your head and make sure nothing else gets in your head. Besides, Alteran physiology is different from human, your body would most likely reject it within a few days to a week, killing it or you or both.

If we have to, we get the symbiote in a tank and then find it a willing host somewhere, we could even ask the Tok'ra themselves to find one. They don't seem to have a problem with finding willing people.*

*Harry doesn't want to make contact with them yet… we'd have to look on earth and that has it's own problems.*

Aliya, seeing the worried look, wrapped her arms around Luna. *Ok Luna, no need to get upset, it was just an idea based on scientific curiosity. As for your vision problem, I have lived almost three hundred years without ever meeting a seer. We will find a solution without your visions, besides, where is the fun in always knowing the outcome.*

Luna hugged Aliya back then looked up into her face, she was a foot taller than Luna after all. *You're right, it does get a bit boring always knowing what is going to happen next. Promise me you won't do anything?*

*I promise Luna.*

Luna smiled and gave Aliya a quick kiss on the lips.

-oo00oo-

Holding Cells

O'Neill walked back into the holding cell room with Teal'c a step behind him. With a second Goa'uld now reportedly on the loss, it was important that they get more information out of Carter.

"There is an old legend among the Jaffa concerning a group of Goa'uld who opposed the ways of the System Lords. This group is called the Tok'ra. This Goa'uld, Jolinar of Malkshur, claims to be part of that group." Teal'c finished saying as they stepped in front of the bars of the cell.

"Can you be sure she is who she says she is?" Jack questioned back.

Teal'c looked stoically at Captain Carter on the other side of the bars. "I cannot."

"Unfortunately, we do not carry identification." Carter stated sarcastically.

Jack gave Sam an icy smile. "Okay, let's try to build a little trust here, shall we? One of the Nasyans we brought back was very badly burned. But somehow he just got up out of his hospital bed and disappeared. Who is he?"

"It must be the Ashrak."

Jack turned to Teal'c for a translation. "It means hunter."

"A Goa'uld?"

Teal'c nodded and elaborated. "Yes. An assassin of the highest rank who carries out the orders of the System Lords."

"Who's he here to kill?" Jack asked.

"Me." Carter answered. Jack and Teal'c look at each other then turn to the door and left the room..

-oo00oo-

Inside the room once the door was closed there was a white flash of light and all the cameras in the room start running on a looped image.

"Well Captain Carter, it looks like you've gotten yourself in a bit of trouble." Aliya stated as she looked through the bars into the cell.

"Who are you!" Jolinar asked in fright.

"Captain Carter knows. I've come to ask you a question. If you are Tok'ra, you will know the answer…" then in a much more menacing tone, Aliya continued, "If you are Goa'uld, you will not and that will be bad for you."

"You... are... Aliya! This can't be true, an Ancient!" Jolinar exclaimed in that rough throaty voice of a Goa'uld.

Aliya just smiled at the woman on the other side of the bars. "Answer my question, and you options other than spending the rest of your life in a fish tank." Aliya then stepped through the bars of the cell as if they weren't even there.

As Aliya stepped through the bars of the cell, Jolinar took an involuntary step back away from her. A moment later her eyes went wide and she stepped forward again.

"Aliya, it's me Captain Carter, she is who she says she is, a Tok'ra." Carter spoke in her normal voice.

"Hello Captain Carter, it is nice to see you again, unfortunately, it is not you that I must speak with. Until the symbiot answers my question, I will believe it to be a Goa'uld and I will act accordingly."

Carters eyes flash. "Ask your question." Jolinar requested definitely.

"Defiance will only get you removed from Captain Carter and placed in a fish tank for the rest of your life." Aliya smiled at Carter but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Now, Egeria was accompanied on her long walk by someone. She was only told that person's name once. What was their name?"

The surprise on Carter's face at the question was very evident and Jolinar again took a step back away from Aliya. "We do not speak the name, it is our deepest secret!"

Aliya was expecting this response and smiled again. "Really? Our High Councillor easily got the answer to that question from Telna and Netall."

"You lie!" Jolinar exclaimed stepping forward again aggressively. "What have you done to Telna and Netall?"

"We did nothing to them, they are home with the rest of the Tok'ra, I guess it did help that the High Councillor already knew the name, he is good friends with the person's granddaughter after all. Last chance, look into Carter's mind if you must to gain trust, but when I leave, my choice and actions will be decided." Aliya then just stood there looking at Jolinar, staring at her.

Jolinar continued to stare defiantly back at Aliya. Internally, Carter was screaming at her to trust Aliya and even pushing what memories she had of this person to the front of her mind. Her internal debate though seemed to be taking too long though as Aliya's image started to fade away.

"Wait... her name was Ul'lya." Jolinar finally answered just as Aliya was barely visible.

"I shall return shortly." There was a flash and Aliya was gone. It wasn't Jolinar that screamed for Aliya to return but Captain Carter.

-oo00oo-

Holding Cell

Not long after Aliya left, the door to the room opened and Daniel Jackson and two security guards walked in. The SF's took up positions on both sides of the room taking on attentive postures.

Daniel though walked to the front of the cell and peered into it, looking at Sam and the Goa'uld that was inside her. Before he could speak though, Sam took a step forward.

"Daniel, tell General Hammond, Aliya was just here." Aliya hadn't instructed her not to say anything and it was Sam talking. Jolinar had taken a step back in her mind out of worry over what had happened. The information took Daniel by surprise and stopped him from saying whatever it was he was about to say.

"Aliya? As in the Alteran Aliya?" Daniel asked in surprise.

Carter replied in a very insistent voice. "Yes Daniel! She appeared, threatened me, well threatened the Tok'ra symbiote, asked it a question about someone, then left and said she would be back. Go tell the General."

It took a second for Daniel to get over the shock of what he just heard but quickly turned and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

-oo00oo-

ASS Apollo, Cloaked in High orbit of Earth

When Aliya stepped off the holographic communications platform, she turned and looked at Luna with a smile.

Luna smiled back at her. *Now we know she is who she says she is. I'm sure these Tok'ra will appreciate the return of another of their kind to them.*

*Luna,* Aliya looked at Luna with concern. *She can not be allowed to return to them, not yet anyway, unlike the other two, she knows that the Alterans have returned. She could reveal us, whether intentionally or not to the Goa'uld, and if she tells the other Tok'ra, which she will, there will be even more chance of that happening.

As Harry has said, it is bad enough that the SGC and Tollen know we have returned, we don't need a third group knowing.*

*What are we going to do then? She will have to stay in Captain Carter… I can see that not going over very well with the SGC or Harry.*

*I need to think on this. We will come up with a solution. Luna, beam that other Goa'uld up into stasis. We can deal with it later.*

"Transport of the Goa'uld complete." Lieutenant De Lara informed them both a moment later.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I am going to go to the SGC."

Luna looked at Aliya and asked in a worried voice that sounded almost childlike. *Aliya, what are you going to do?*

With a genuine smile, Aliya replied. *I am going to discuss this problem with them. Then we will take care of Captain Carter. Do not worry yourself Luna, everything will be fine.*

-oo00oo-

Briefing Room, SGC

General Hammond just stepped into the briefing room where Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were still sitting, both lost in their own thoughts when Dr. Jackson came running up the stairs from the control room.

Daniel was out of breath but still got his report out. "General, Aliya of the Alterans was here, she spoke to Carter and the Tok'ra…" He didn't get to finish informing those in the room though as a flash of light momentarily blinded them from the other side of the room.

When everyone could see clearly again, Aliya was standing where the flash came from. The two SF's in the room reacted by raising their weapon at her.

"Stand Down."

Aliya smiled at everyone. "Greetings General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c. You have a bit of a problem I see."

"Councilor Aliya, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise General Hammond."

"Dr. Jackson was just telling us you visited Captain Carter. Is there anything that you can do for her?"

"Yeah, like get the snake out of her head." O'Neill jumped in.

"Colonel O'Neill, I appreciate your… dislike of the Goa'uld. The Alterans share your feelings…"

For obvious reasons Jack wasn't in a very good mood and it showed in his tone of voice. "But you don't do anything about it. Apophis came a hair's breadth away from destroying Earth and now this…"

"Colonel O'Neill!" Hammond reprimanded him.

"Colonel O'Neill while we understand and share your feelings, we are limited in dealing directly with the Goa'uld at this time. We can not allow the knowledge of our return to this galaxy to be known yet. If that were to happen, the Goa'uld would hunt us down with the full force of all the System Lords combined. We are not undefeatable.

As for Apophis's attack on Earth. We regret that we were not able to assist. Our attention was on another part of the universe at the time."

"You said universe, not galaxy." Daniel picked up on that and pointed it out.

"That is correct Dr. Jackson, I did." Aliya was aware of the little white lie that Harry wanted the SGC to believe.

O'Neill was still in a hot headed mood and brought the discussion back to the current issue. "What about the snake in Carter's head?"

Aliya was about to answer Colonel O'Neill when she stopped and closed her eyes. She stood there for several seconds before opening them and fixing her attention on Jack.

"That is why I am here. We discovered the problem during our routine scan of Earth and the SGC. Two symbiotes were discovered to be in or near the SGC. Obviously we can not allow the one in Captain Carter to leave, she has knowledge of our existence now."

General Hammond decided he needed to take control back from Jack before he said something they would all regret. "So is there something you can do about it Councilor?"

"Yes General Hammond, that was our intention, unfortunately…"

"Was?" O'Neill blurted out.

This time Aliya ignored O'Neill and continued talking to General Hammond. "Unfortunately, the symbiote in Captain Carter is a Tok'ra. This posed a problem."

"I don't understand Councilor?"

"First you must understand, Alterans, like the Nox, cherish all life, unlike the Nox though we will defend ourselves with force. In this case, the Tok'ra are not evil like the Goa'uld, they have a true symbiotic relationship with their hosts."

Aliya stopped and looked at O'Neill in a way that told him to keep his mouth shut. When he didn't reply she continued. "I actually find the symbiotic nature of the Tok'ra very fascinating."

"What are you saying Councilor?"

"What I am saying General is that we have a bit of a problem. We can not allow the knowledge of our existence to get out which means the Tok'ra in Captain Carter can not be allowed to leave and rejoin her people. The Tok'ra are a resistance force against the Goa'uld, you understand if one of them is captured…"

"They could be forced to reveal that knowledge."

"Correct Dr Jackson." Aliya nodded to him. "It is a worry that we have about the SGC. You send people through the Stargate regularly, any one of them could compromise us if captured. We do not want another group that puts themselves in harm's way to also have that knowledge."

Aliya again looked at O'Neill. "I came here to inform you that there were three options. The first, allowed Jolinar to remain in Captain Carter but she would have to be confined to Earth. The second, again allow Jolinar to remain in Captain Carter but she comes with me and remains with us for the foreseeable future. The last was to remove Jolinar from Captain Carter and put the Tok'ra in a fish tank for the rest of her life."

Jack sat aggressively forward in his seat. "I can tell you right now, options one and two are not going to happen!"

"Colonel O'Neill!" General Hammond tried to get Jack to back down.

In a heated voice O'Neill responded while ignoring the General's warning to calm down. "Sir, we can't allow them to take Carter or leave that thing in her."

"Colonel O'Neill, I wasn't going to allow that to happen." Hammond looked back at Aliya. "I believe we and Captain Carter would just like to have the Tok'ra removed."

Aliya replied solemnly.. "It would not be my or your choice to make, Captain Carter must make it but… Another option may be available, that is all I can say. I must speak with them both about it."

"How can we be sure she is not being influenced by the symbiote?" Hammond asked before Jack could open his mouth again.

"I can tell." Aliya simple answered.

Hammond nodded to her and brought up the other issue, the Ashrak. "There is the problem of the other Goa'uld, it is hunting this Tok'ra."

"That, General Hammond has already been dealt with. You need not worry about it. Now my time here is not infinite, I will go speak with Captain Carter." Before anyone could respond, Aliya disappeared in a flash of light.

After a second of shock, Hammond picked up the phone on the table and called the detention area. "If a woman appears in the cell… Clear the cell room of your personnel."

Hammond put the phone down. "She's already there, let's go." everyone got up and rushed out of the room.

-oo00oo-

Holding Cell

Aliya appeared inside the cell with Captain Carter startling the two SF's outside the cell. She didn't move, neither did Sam since both had drawn their weapons and were pointing them at the two of them. About ten seconds later the door to the room opened and the two SF's were ordered to evacuate the room.

When the door shut Aliya was the first to speak. "Captain Carter, I apologize for not returning sooner. I must speak with you both and inform you of your options."

Sam's head dipped for a second. When she looked back up her eyes flashed. "More questions for me?"

"No, no more questions. I am here to give the two of you choices." Aliya responded

"What choices, the Ashrak will find me soon and I will die."

"That Goa'uld is no longer a threat to you."

"How do you know this? They do not give up, it could walk through that door at any moment."

"I know because I have removed it from this universe." The shock on Jolinar's face was immediate.

"Now, Jolinar, you have knowledge of us, we can not and will not allow that knowledge to get back to the Tok'ra, at least not at this time. You can remain in Captain Carter but only if she is willing. If you both decide to remain together, you will have the choice of coming with me and living with my people or remaining here. If you remain here, Captain Carter will not be allowed to go through the Stargate again."

"I must return to my people, they are in danger, there is a spy among us. Chrono's knows..."

"That is most unfortunate news but does not change the current situation." Aliya responded. "I would offer myself as host but I am not human, a blending would most likely be fatal to both of us. Let us answer one question at a time. Captain Carter, do you wish for Jolinar to remain with you?" Aliya asked.

Aliya could tell that Jolinar gave control over to Carter. "I don't, I have to stay here." she looked sad about the choice she was making.

"Very well. That leaves us two options. Jolinar."

Sam's head dipped again to indicate Jolinar was in control again. "What are the two options?" She asked in the gruff voice.

"The first is not optimal to us. We can remove you and place you in stasis until we are ready to contact the Tok'ra and then return you to them. The second is… still being worked on. There was an accident at our home, a young lady was severely injured. She is human so a blending would not be a problem."

Jolinar stopped Aliya. "How severely injured?"

"The totality of her injuries is not important, we can heal all but one. She has brain damage that while we can repair the tissue around it, the brain is difficult to heal."

"That would not be a problem for me." Jolinar jumped in. "Is she willing? Is she even conscious?"

"She is in stasis at this time but we have ways to access her mind and talk with her. That is what will happen after her other injuries are healed." Aliya explained.

Jolinar took a moment to think. "How young is she?"

"Sixteen Earth years. Her parents are being asked about this as we speak. That is why I cannot yet tell you that we have a host for you. You would still have to remain with us but other options open up if we do this, including finding a way to warn your people."

"Sixteen is too young. My memories would overwhelm her and they are not all pleasant, I would have to withhold them from her."

"Unfortunately these are the only options open to you at the moment." Aliya responded with finality in her voice. She felt for Jolinar but these were her only options. She had tried to reach Harry but he wasn't available, the suggestions had come from Hermione after she found out the Jolinar was Tok'ra from Luna.

At the moment the door to the room opened, General Hammond entered followed by the rest of SG1.

"Aliya?" Hammond asked as he got to the bars.

"General, I am just working out some details with Jolinar. She will be removed from Captain Carter, I am just waiting for her decision on the options I have given her. Captain Carter will not have to come with us."

Hammond nodded.

Jolinar then spoke. "I will come with you." She was looking at Aliya. Aliya smiled at her then turned to Hammond and SG1.

"Captain Carter will need to come with me for a few minutes. I will beam her back to your briefing room after Jolinar has been removed. Once again General it has been a pleasure. I get the feeling we will be seeing each other again."

Aliya then looked at Jack. "Colonel O'Neill, always a pleasure." Aliya and Sam then disappeared in a flash of white light.

-oo00oo-

ASS Apollo, Cloaked in High orbit of Earth

Aliya and Sam appeared in the Apollo's medical bay, Luna was already standing in the room looking at the person in the stasis pod with a frown.

*Aliya, Sam, Jolinar, you know this guy doesn't look so tough.* Luna turned to look at Aliya and Sam but focused on Sam/Jolinar. *What's so special about these Ashrak?*

Of course Sam nor Jolinar could understand a word Luna said and looked at Aliya.

"She's just being Luna. She asked what's so special about that Ashrak." Aliya pointed to the man standing in the stasis pod.

Jolinar took a step back from the pod and with a lot of trepidation and fear in her voice asked. "I thought you said you removed him from the universe?"

"He can't hurt you. He's in stasis, the symbiote will be removed and the host will be rehabilitated into our society."

*Let's get Jolinar out of Sam and get her back to the SGC before Colonel O'Neill goes nuts. The two of them really should get a room the way they dance around each other.*

"Luna, it is inappropriate for them to do that, you know their rules." Aliya looked at Sam and continued before either Sam or Jolinar could ask. "Don't ask, you don't want to know. Jolinar let us get you out of Sam so we can return her."

-oo00oo-

SGC, Next Day

"How are you feeling Captain Carter?" General Hammond asked when he entered the infirmary.

Carter had been conscious when she appeared in the briefing room. She was then rushed to the infirmary to be checked out by Dr. Fraiser. Dr Fraiser had already informed him that Captain Carter was free of the symbiote and would recover fully.

"I'll be alright Sir." Carter replied. O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel walked into the room at that point.

"So Carter?" O'Neill asked in his way, how she was.

"I'll be fine Colonel. Just a bit of a headache."

"Do you remember anything." The General asked.

Carter looked down at the bed before replying. "I remember everything Sir. I think I even have some of Jolinar's memories but I can't seem to focus on them. Sorry about the grenade Colonel. "

"Oh, you know, a little fun with high explosives, never a dull day." O'Neill replied with a jovial smile causing Teal'c to raise an eyebrow and Daniel to roll his eyes.

-oo00oo-

Hospital Building, Olympus

It had been a grueling three day for Hermione, her staff of five nurses, her mom, and the six Nox that had shown up to help with the injured from the explosion. Most of the injuries were plasma or electrical burns, two of the eight had broken bones from falls, then there was Felicia.

Felicia was the most critical and Hermione wasn't sure if she could save her. If Olympus hadn't transported her directly to a stasis pod she would have died before Hermione could even get to her. With her in stasis there was a chance at least.

The problem wasn't her burns or even the damage to her spinal column, the problem was the brain damage. Alteran technology, their healing ability, all of it still had limitations and the brain was one of those areas.

Hermione could heal the surrounding tissues but healing the neural connections was near impossible. It would take her weeks of nano surgery to reconnect each neuron to its proper place.

Even the Nox had trouble with catastrophic brain injuries. They could coax the neurons to reconnect themselves but even for them it would take weeks. The brain was just not an easy thing to heal.

After getting everyone else stable and on their way to recovery, Hermione and her team got to work on Felicia. It took twelve hours to repair the damage caused by the shrapnel to the rest of her body and Felicia was still in critical condition. The burns were being healed by the biobed, that was going to take a few more days by itself.

The only possible good news came just before they had gotten started. Aliya and Luna had come up with an option. The Goa'uld that they had been sent to Earth to deal with, it turned out one of them was a Tok'ra. It couldn't stay in Captain Carter and after this Jolinar was told of Felicia and her condition it had stated it could heal the damage to her brain.

It was good news but Hermione was sceptical. Even if it could do what it said it could, it wouldn't unless Felicia was a willing host. How were they going to get Felicia to consent to be blended.

Hermione didn't like it but she really didn't have any other options. If this Tok'ra could heal the damage then Felicia would be ok, if not, Felicia would most likely never be the same again, she wouldn't be able to function on her own if she even woke up.

When Luna and Aliya returned they brought with them a snake in a tank. The tank was currently in the room next door to Felicia's.

Hermione though was on one of her old rants. "Luna, Aliya, what ever made you think…" Everyone, Harry and the girls, her mom, and Lya were in her office discussing what they were planning.

It was Harry that stopped her. "Hermione! Stop. I don't disagree with you but going off the deep end will not help the situation."

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry to you too Luna, Aliya. I…"

Aliya interrupted her. "Hermione, we did not make any promises to Jolinar. We only suggested it as an option, conditional on her parents and her. But if we don't try, Felicia is never going to recover and Jolinar will sit in that tank for who knows how long. If it doesn't work, Felicia will be no worse off than she already is."

Lya thought this was a good time to give her advice. *When Egeria left my grandmother, she was a changed entity, we have kept an eye, as you say, on her children. They are good in nature if a bit mistrusting of others but with good reason. They have become spies and infiltrators, saboteurs, undermining the Goa'uld for centuries. If not for them the Goa'Uld would be much more powerful.

I believe as my grandmother did. I think it should be offered to Felicia."

In the end it was going to fall on his shoulders so Harry made his decision. "Hermione I know you have reservations but I think we should try."

Everyone in the room except Hermione nodded at the decision and after seeing everyone else agreeing to go forward, Hermione finally nodded too.

-oo00oo-

Harry was the one to go to Felicia's parents. Hermione had already informed them of their daughters condition and prognosis. When Harry came to them with the option, they didn't jump at it at first but in the end they agreed. They would have their daughter back, that's all they really wanted.

Harry wasn't the one to perform the legilimency on Felicia. He asked Dumbledore to do it since again Albus had more experience in that field. Harry used passive legilimency all the time, he had kinda turned it on and left it on ever since getting the magic download from the repository. He just didn't use the active form of it very often.

Albus had agreed and dove into Felicia's mind. He found her still in there but suffering. The damage was causing her great pain. Albus was able to talk with her though and explained what was happening and the options she had. Felicia agreed almost instantly to the blending if it would mean the pain going away.

After that it was a simple thing to allow Jolinar to enter into Felicia's body. About an hour later Felicia's eyes opened and flashed that creepy white of the Goa'uld.

"The... damage is extensive. I am… blocking the pain... from her. It… will take time." Jolinar spoke in that rough voice of the goa'uld, she then closed her eyes again.

Everyone in the room released the breath they were all holding. Harry turned and looked at Aliya. "She will be your responsibility." Aliya nodded and sat down on a stool next to the biobed.

Harry then addresses Felicia's parents who had been there through everything. "When she wakes up, Felicia will still be your daughter but she will also be Jolinar. We will have to find a place for her with us."

It was her father that replied. "She will be working with you?"

Aliya responded to the question. "Felicia is going to grow up really quickly. Jolinar is almost two thousand years old. Jolinar assured me she will keep her really bad memories away from Felicia until she is ready. So yes, I will be working with them. I am sorry."

Felicia's mom responded this time with a mix of happy and sad. "Felicia is still our daughter, Jolinar will be too. It was the only way… we will do whatever we have to."


	16. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 16

Harry Potter – Alteran  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing. Dialog from Stargate SG1 is used in the story. It will not be marked. This is my acknowledgement of and reference to it.

ATTENTION - Chapter 15 has been rewritten. I agree with a lot of the reviewers that it was shit and Aliya/Jolinar was just wrong. The funny thing is, I had an alternate path to take that built into the story. So go back and re-read chapter 15. It has changed a lot.

Chapter 16 - Who's Birthday? Greetings, I am Thor.

-oo00oo-

Olympus

Felicia woke up two days later surrounded by her parents, her brother Taylor, Hermione and Aliya. It was an emotional moment and Jolinar stayed in the background giving Felicia support and advice about how to deal with her brother since he was the one that had the bout of accidental magic.

Magic, that was a word Jolinar was still trying to wrap her head around but apparently Felicia didn't have this gift. She didn't think the Alterans would have allowed her to blend with Felicia if she did.

The Alterans, the Gate Builders, that was another subject Jolinar was trying to come to grips with. She now at least understood why she had not been given the option of returning to the Tok'ra but she needed to warn them somehow. She had an idea of how to do that but it was risky.

"Jolinar?" Hermione pulled Jolinar out of her thoughts. Felicia bowed her head then looked back up but didn't flash her eyes.

"Yes Doctor?" She replied in the gruff voice. She noticed that Felicia's parents and brother had left the room and only the doctor, Hermione, and Aliya remained.

"How are you feeling. Any problems?" Hermione asked.

"No Doctor. The damage to Felicia's brain has been repaired. It was good that it was not part of her memory or frontal cortex. Felicia is young but we are getting along very well. It will be an adjustment for me. I don't know if i'll enjoy sitting through school classes anymore then Felicia did."

' _I liked my classes' Felicia said in her head._

' _You can not fool me Felicia.'_ Jolinar then laughed a bit out loud.

Hermione and Aliya both looked at her quizzically. Jolinar laughed again. "Felicia is arguing with me about liking or not liking school. I know better even if she won't admit it."

Hermione got a serious look on her face. "School is very important Felicia. You should learn all you can."

Aliya looked at Hermione then back at Jolinar and laughed herself. "That's coming from the bookworm." Aliya teased Hermione. Hermione just scoffed, turned and walked away. Aliya could see the smile that Hermione shot at her though.

Aliya then turned serious. "You will still be staying with Felicia's parents as Felicia was doing before the accident. However you will not be attending school anymore."

Felicia jumper to the front at hearing that and did a fist pump. "Yes!"

Aliya laughed. "Don't celebrate just yet Felicia. I will be taking over your schooling while Jolinar works with me. I will not be as easy on you as your teachers and I don't want Jolinar helping you."

The look of shock on Felicia's face was comical as she did the fish out of water look. "But…"

' _If you hold yourself back, you are holding me back. I must learn what Aliya will teach as well. We, together must exceed her expectations.' Jolinar spoke into Felicia's mind._

' _Fine.' Felicia gave a mental pout._

Felicia dipped her head again and then looked back up at Aliya. "We must still warn my people about the spy and threat to them."

"Jolinar, a plan is in the works. I do need to know who they must look out for?"

"The spy is Cordesh. He is working for Cronus." Jolinar answered. "They will not believe it unless it is coming from me."

"That isn't possible right now. You know that. We will get the message to them." Aliya assured her. "For now Felicia should go spend time with her parents and brother. Starting tomorrow, you will both be working with me. Get some more rest."

-oo00oo-

Later that night, Olympus

It was late, past midnight. The one thing about being blended with someone this young was that when they slept, it was a very deep sleep. With all that Felicia had gone through, her mind was exhausted and she was completely out cold.

Jolinar in control of Felicia's body, got out of bed and changed into some dark clothing she knew Felicia had in her closet. She then slipped out of the bedroom and the apartment Felicia's parents had.

With Felicia's memories she worked her way down corridors and stairwells until she came to a door. The door opened to what looked like an elevator but was actually a transporter. Jolinar entered and pressed the button that would get her closest to the Stargate in the city central park.

So far everything was going good, she hadn't run into anyone. She didn't expect to see anyone though. There were so few people living in the city that it was easy to move around and actually get lost.

She finally got to the Central Park, it was dimly lit and she could see the Stargate in the center about seventy meters away. Jolinar quickly started down the path toward the Stargate and got about halfway there when a shadow detached from the other shadows and the High Councillor appeared in the middle of the path in his nanosuit facing her only a couple meters away.

Harry then looked up and around him. "It is a wonderful night for a walk. I come out here sometimes when I can't sleep."

Jolinar didn't know what to do or say. "I…"

"Walk with me Jolinar." Harry then turned and started walking toward the stargate without looking back.

Jolinar looked around to see if there was a way out of this. Seeing the city around her, she knew she was trapped so quickly turned and caught up with the High Councilor. When she caught up to him she tried to explain.

"I…"

Harry didn't let her though and started talking. "I'm sure Felicia is ok in there?!" He didn't look at Jolinar when he made the statement.

Jolinar actually got mad at that statement. "I would never harm my host. Felicia is the sweetest girl, she's smart, she still has her innocences. She is just asleep."

"That's good to hear. If anything were to happen to Felicia... you would suffer until the end of time in the center of a black hole." Harry wasn't making an ideal threat, he would figure out the physics to do exactly what he said if he had to.

Jolinar actually paused a step hearing him speak casually about putting someone in the center of a black hole, she couldn't even imagine…

Again Harry didn't give her time to reply. "I allowed this because Aliya pushed for you and you were Felicia's only hope." By this time they had reached the gate and Harry stopped in front of it.

Jolinar looked at the gate, it wasn't a gate she had ever seen before, blue instead of red. She could still feel the naquadah in it but it felt different. Standing there she turned around looking for the dialing device but couldn't see one. Felicia only had memories of going through a gate like this, not how to use it.

Harry gave her a moment to look around then started addressing her again so she turned to him. "Jolinar, I am looking out for just short of three hundred people. I would lay down my life for each and everyone one of them. If I could trade places with Felicia I would. It was my lack of foresight… that brings us to this moment."

Harry looked away from Jolinar to the gate. He lifted his hand to it causing a wormhole to appear already formed within it. "Aliya told you that we will inform the Tok'ra of the information that you have. I was on my way to do just that, personally."

Harry turned back to Jolinar. "There you go." Harry pointed to the gate. "It's connected to the Tok'ra base but let me ask you this, what happens if you go through that gate. Will you return? Will the Tok're keep you there? What happens to Felicia? Would you take her from her brother, her parents, from her people. What would you tell Felicia when she wakes up?

The Nox have a saying, to be young, is to be foolish. You are young Jolinar but I don't think you are foolish. Felicia belongs here, now you belong here…" Harry turned again and looked at the city. "This place… it is now your family."

Harry looked at Jolinar again, then at the gate. "I won't stop you but the choice you make in this moment will forever define you. U'lya spent years talking to Egeria for her to follow a new path, I only have this moment to help you see the new path ahead of you."

Jolinar looked at the gate then to the city. She then looked inward at the mind she shared a body with. She couldn't do this to her host, no not just a host, she couldn't do this to Felicia.

"I will stay, you will make sure that the spy is uncovered? You will help the Tok'ra?"

Harry smiled his lopsided smile. "No Jolinar, we will warn your people and uncover the spy."

For a moment Jolinar didn't understand what Harry meant by we, then four more people shimmered into view around them. Aliya, the one called Luna, who she hadn't met in person yet but knew from Felicia's memories, and two others she didn't know, a man and woman.

"We, you and I will warn them." Harry spoke again. Harry then put a hand in her shoulder and turned to the gate again, guiding her through it.

-oo00oo-

Everything settled again after the visit to the Tok'ra. It took them about three hours and a bit of arm twisting by Harry to expose the spy and get information out of him with the help of a little truth potion.

Jolinar was reunited with her love, Martouf. It was a sad re-union though since Jolinar was in a host to young for romantic interests and would be leaving again to be with her hosts people.

The symbiotes still pledged to re-kindle their love when Felicia was older and if she shared the desire at that time.

The Tok'ra in general weren't to happy about Jolinar leaving with an unknown race since Harry and company didn't identify themselves other than to say that they were the ones to save Telna and Netall.

After they returned to Olympus, things started to get into a routine again. Aliya worked with Felicia and Jolinar every day, pushing both to learn what they could quickly.

A few weeks passed when Aliya and Felicia came to Harry with an idea on behalf of Jolinar.

Who better to do the job of Goa'uld intelligence analysis than Jolinar. She knew the Goa'uld better than anyone on Olympus so she was uniquely qualified to analyze the data from the satellite network within the Goa'uld territories.

Harry quickly agreed with Aliya and Felicia/Jolinar. She ended up with five others working with her to go over the overwhelming amount of data that came in from the network. She was just getting started though, so didn't have anything Galaxy breaking yet.

Felicia loved it, she was the youngest person working on things that mattered. She still got school work to do from Aliya but she felt she was finally contributing.

Jolinar came to Harry a week after getting her hands on the network again with Aliya's support, suggesting they allow the Tok'ra in on the secret and enlist them to monitor the network to better influence and undermine the Goa'uld. With the information from the network, the Tok'ra covert operations would become even more successful.

It wasn't a bad idea and Harry told her so, he and the High Council just didn't want to take the risk yet of them being outed to the greater galaxy. It was bad enough the Tollan knew and even worse that the personnel at the SGC knew. Any one of their teams could be compromised easily.

Unfortunately the cat was out of the bag on that and couldn't be put back in without a serious effort, including taking over the SGC for a time to whip all their memories. The High Council had discussed that option but it was voted down. The vote had been close though with Harry being the tiebreaker. He had plans for the SGC.

The Nox knowing was not an issue, they rarely interacted with the rest of the galaxy and no Goa'uld was going to get their hands on them. Plus they were part of the Great Races Alliance and had a representative on the Alteran High Council.

Speaking of the SGC, they had resumed normal operations and SG1 had a couple new adventures, but nothing that Harry or his people needed to get involved in. He was just waiting for the other shoe to drop on that front.

As it was, things appeared to be quiet enough that he was contemplating going to the Pegasus Galaxy to look in on Atlantis and possibly retrieving the city. The problem was that once he did that, it could open up a second can of worms, namely the Wrath or the Asurans or both.

Harry and the others were studying everything they could find about what had happened in Pegasus and it wasn't a pretty picture. The Wrath posed a threat that they just could not deal with yet. The Pegasus Galaxy held a lot of unknowns that scared Harry.

All of this weighed heavily on Harry's mind even though the girls tried to help. Luna's issue with her sight being clouded was still coming and going. Some things she could see clearly, other times it would be clouded. When she tried focusing on Atlantis, her vision would be clouded, if she focused on the SGC, some of it would be clouded.

Luna suspected it was the Ascended Alterans blocking certain events or subjects from her and it was actually pissing her off. The normally bubbly and serine Luna would at least once a day mention how she was going to have words with the ascended beings the day she got up there. Harry suspected it would be more than words they would get.

Not much changed in the relationship between Harry and the three girls. They still had date nights and outings to Moon Cove.

Luna still teased him, Hermione still reprimanded her, Aliya still laughed at it all, and Harry still turned red in the cheeks at times. None of them had plans to advance the relationship any further until everyone was at least eighteen which for Harry was soon.

None of the four knew that there was a betting pool going on, started by Dan, as to when Harry would finally give in completely and ask all of them to marry him.

-oo00oo-

SGC, July 31st 1998

"Incoming Wormhole. No IDC." The sergeant at the Stargate computer inform General Hammond and Captain Carter who happened to be in the control room at the time.

"Close the Iris." Hammond ordered. A moment after the wormhole established and the Iris closed, a thud was heard, the wormhole shutting down right after that.

"Captain Carter?" Hammond was looking at her.

"Sir, something hit the Iris, not sure what it was though."

Hammond looked out into the gate room and hoped it wasn't a friendly person. "Find out." he finally ordered.

-oo00oo-

Gate Room, SGC

General Hammond was still concerned that a possible friendly person had met their death on the iris when he entered the gate room with Colonel O'Neill after being called there by Captain Carter. They spotted her walking down the ramp from the Stargate which still had the Iris closed.

"Report Carter." O'Neill ordered before the General could.

"Sirs, we found a trace of radiation on the Iris. It matches the isotope we had in the gift we gave to Gairwyn to give to the Asgard."

"So we've been invited back to…" O'Neill started scratching his head.

"Cimmeria, Colonel." Sam finished for him. General Hammond was looking back and forth between the two.

"Cimmeria, that's right." O'Neill replied.

"General, we should go, it could be the Asgard sending an invitation." Suggested Carter.

"Sir, I suggest a MALP first." O'Neill countered the suggestion with his own.

"Do it." Hammond ordered.

-oo00oo-

Control Room, SGC

The video and audio coming from the MALP on the other side of the wormhole was slightly garbled but everyone in the control room could understand what was being said and see what was happening.

"Please, you must help us. The Ettins have come. Please, my people are suffering." They could all see Gairwyn, the woman that had helped them before on the monitor.

In a very worried voice Daniel directed his first statement to Hammond. "General, we have to help them, this is our fault."

"I am aware of that Doctor Jackson." With a sour look Hammond turned to look at Colonel O'Neill. "Colonel you have a go, take SG3 with you for backup."

"Sir, it may be better if we go in alone…" O'Neill started.

"Thats an order Colonel. I have a feeling you're going to need their help."

"Yes Sir." SG1 then quickly left the room.

-oo00oo-

Olympus, August 1

Harry had just woken up following a long day of celebrations, something the girls had been planning for weeks behind his back. The entire city of Olympus, what seemed like hundreds of Nox, a three person delegation from the Tollans, and Dumbledore had all shown up for his birthday. The city hadn't had this many people in it since the Alterans abandoned the city.

It was the first time the Tollan had been back to Olympus since their rescue by Harry. Harry himself had had very little contact with them since that day but a representative from Olympus checked in with them regularly. The Tollan were sufficiently advanced enough, about where the Asgard had been when the Alterans first meet them, to make continued contact acceptable to the High Council.

Harry wasn't that fond of the Tollen though. They had this arrogance about them that raked on his nerves so he left any dealings with them to others. He did move a cloaked defense satellite into the system their new homeworld was in, just in case.

The birthday celebration was an all day event starting just before lunch and everyone in the city was there, even those that monitored Earth and the galaxy. That had been a suggestion from Luna who argued that Olympus and Rose could watch out for trouble for one day.

Hermione planned the entire day out including the gift giving. She didn't want everyone to give Harry presents, though it would have been funny seeing him have to open that many presents. Instead she asked that all the children get together and come up with one, the same for the adults of the city.

The Nox and Tollen, who didn't have this tradition were asked to bring only one to represent their peoples. Of course all those close to Harry would be allowed to bring their own gifts.

Working with the High Council behind Harry's back, Hermione had also planned a big surprise of her own and it arrived with Dumbledore. Harry may know a lot about the goings on around the city, but he didn't know everything, Harry was far from all knowing.

The south pier of the city had been taken over for the party. They had grills set up since it was going to be a BBQ lunch. With that many people attending, the three house elves, Dobby, Winky, and Kreature couldn't possibly handle it all, so twenty of the adults had volunteered to help with the cooking that was being served buffet style.

There were also a lot of earth and Alteran games set up for the kids and adults to keep everyone busy. The Alteran games for the kids were all educational but still a lot of fun.

After lunch several speeches were given about how Harry and how his efforts had gotten them where they were now. It was just after the speeches when Harry was finally allowed to open his gifts. The Nox and Tollans going first.

The gift from the Nox wasn't a traditional one to say the least. When a child of the Nox became of age, there was a blessing ceremony they performed. It was this ceremony that all of the Nox performed for Harry. Twenty of Nox elders surrounded Harry, performing various hand movements while chanting in their language.

During it Harry was filled with a feeling of peace he didn't think he had ever felt before. Everyone there thought it was beautiful and Harry thanked the Nox profusely for it.

The Tollan were a bit more practical, presenting Harry with a piece of artwork from their culture. It was an abstract painting of their new homeworld. It was a beautiful gift and Harry thanked them for it as well.

The children of the city weren't sure what to get Harry so decided together to create a book. Each child had drawn, painted, or sketched a picture of what Harry had done for them. Little Rena's drawing was the first page, her being the first to be recruited by Harry personally. She was also elected by the other kids to present it to him.

Her drawing showed silhouettes of her and Harry standing in space, holding hands, and looking down on earth. It was her favorite memory of that first meeting. All the other children had drawn similar pictures of their first meeting with Harry. By the time Harry finished looking at all of the drawing he had tears in his eyes.

While giving Rena a hug, Harry thank all of them for such a wonderful gift and promised that the book would be held close to his heart for the rest of his life.

The adults had a hard time coming up with a gift for the man that had started them on this journey and who had access to anything he needed. In the end they just offered their thanks and pledged to help Harry achieve his goal of rebuilding the Alteran society.

The girls all told Harry he would get his presents from them later in private. Everyone in the crowd booed at that, they wanted to see what the girls had gotten him. The girls all just turned to the crowd and blew raspberries at them with smirks on their faces.

That left Dumbledore's gift. Well not just his, Hermione had a major hand in on it to. It had taken a lot but she felt it was worth it even if Harry got a little upset at first.

"Harry, I would like to present my gift now." Dumbledore spoke from the crowd causing Harry to turn in his direction. He knew Dumbledore was there, he had been at the Stargate to greet his old teacher that morning.

"I think I'm about gifted out there Albus." Harry joked. Everyone around laughed with him.

Albus stepped up next to Harry. "I think you will like this one. I admit I recieved a bit of help from Hermione." He then called out to the gathered crowd. "Can I get a clearing here please, just a couple meters will do, if you all don't mind." Albus indicated the space in front of him and Harry.

When the space was cleared, Albus spoke again. "When you left, you left with the false assumption that you had nothing left on Earth, no family of your own. That assumption was incorrect."

At that moment there was the whine and six flashes of transporter light. When the transport was complete, there were six people standing in front of Harry, three of which he never thought to see again. .

Remus Lupin was the first to step forward. "Hello Harry, quite the adventure you've been on I see."

Harry was in shock but you could clearly see several emotions warring with each other. There in front of him was the last of the Marauders. With him was Neville Longbottom and Professor McGonagall. The other three people he didn't know.

Harry was equal parts happy and sad, he was also angry that Dumbledore and Hermione had gone behind his back to bring people to Olympus that he wasn't ready to let in on the secret. Finally he resigned himself to the reality that the people he thought he would never see again where standing there in front of him. He did shoot a glare at Hermione though.

"Remus, I…"

"I know pup. It's ok, we all understand." Remus stepped closer and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Albus and Hermione explained it to us. You wanted to leave that world behind, I would have too, this is just taking it to an extreme I think, don't you." The last was said with a smile and jovial tone.

Harry finally stepped into the arms of the last person he knew of that connected him to his parents. Remus accepted him into an embrace and returned it.

After a minute Harry broke the hug and walked over to Neville. He held out his hand to his other true friend. "Neville... "

Neville took his hand and pulled him into another embrace. "Harry it's all good. I'm just glad to see you again, we missed you this past year.." Neville broke the embrace and turned to the two people behind him.

"Harry let me introduce you to my parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"I thought…"

"Hermione cured them." Neville replied to the question. Harry turned to look at Hermione for a second getting a smile from her, he nodded to her with his own smile.

He then turned back to the two Longbottoms. "Welcome to Olympus. Neville has told me all he knows about you."

It was Alice that stepped up. "He didn't know everything. Harry I was very close friends with your mum, I was in the same room as her the day you were born, she named me your godmother."

Well that was news he wasn't expecting. After losing Sirius, he didn't even think to find out if he had a godmother. It was rather overwhelming to find out that he had a godmother. Luckily he didn't faint or anything embarrassing like that. He also didn't know what to say.

Alice saved him from saying anything by stepping up and giving him a hug and telling him they could talk later. Harry turned to Frank who reached out and shook his hand. "We'll talk later." Frank told him to.

Harry then turned to McGonagall. "Hello Professor, Um… How's Hogwarts?" Harry didn't know what to say to his Head of House and now Headmistress of the school.

McGonagall replied with her normal stiff lipped look. "Hogwarts has never been quieter. It was a very peaceful year without your yearly adventure and the twins. Mr. Longbottom did try to make it interesting though." This caused Harry to look back at Neville who just shrugged.

McGonagall continued when Harry looked back at her. "I am however, no longer the Headmistress of Hogwarts, I have passed that role to Professor Flitwick. I understand you are in need of a magical teacher here?" She then gave him a genuine smile at his look of surprise.

Ever since the incident of accidental magic that nearly Felicia, wounded seven others, and caused severe damage to one of the power conduits in the residential area of the city, Harry had been trying to find a solution. He had even considered teaching the magical children himself at least until Dumbledore retired and settled on Olympus.

The thought of recruiting McGonagall never even crossed his mind. "Professor, your skills and experience in teaching the young minds of magical children would be greatly appreciated." Harry smiled back.

"I accept." McGonagall replied to the unasked question. Harry held out his hand and they both shook on the deal. Harry would talk with her later, there was a lot to go over.

Harry turned to the last new person there but before he could ask, Remus stepped up and introduced her.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Tonks, we don't speak her first name for fear of bodily harm and curses." Remus chuckled.

"Knock it off Remus. Hi Harry, I'm Nymphadora Tonks I go by Tonks, I'm not to happy about my first name."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tonks. I am a little confused though, I have a personal connection to everyone else who came here…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm Sirius's cousin. I'm a Black." While Harry was surprised that she was family, a cousin even to him, it was that her hair started changing color at the same time. It only took a second for his mind to process it though.

"You're a metamorph?"

Tonks grinned at him. "Yup, all my life. Don't get any ideas though." A year ago, that comment would have gone right over Harry's head but he got the point now.

"Oh, Don't worry I have enough trouble dealing with Hermione, Luna, and Aliya, though.." Harry gave her an appreciative look up and down. "The offer is tempting."

"Back off pup, she's with me." Remus jumped in. Now that did surprise Harry.

"You old wolf you." Harry replied with an evil grin.

The final bombshell to get dropped was that Dumbledore was retiring early as High Councillor of the new British Magical Government. A new High Councillor was going to be voted on soon and then he was going to come and help teach the children.

Everything still needed to be worked out but Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, and the two Longbottoms were going to be the new teachers added to Emma's staff. Neville was going to join the classes with the other students after getting what he could from the repository. It was no surprise that he wanted a job in agricultural science.

As for Remus's little furry problem, Hermione was able to cure it pretty easily. It required a bit of time on a biobed though. Since it wasn't just some potion, it couldn't be offered to other werewolves yet. Hermione was working on a solution.

Tonks was the only one that didn't want to teach and offered herself to become a member of the security force since that was what she did for the Ministry back on Earth.

None of this conversation happened that day, they didn't want to talk shop on Harry's birthday. Alice did spend a considerable amount of time though sitting with Harry the rest of the day talking about his parents and getting to know each other.

-oo00oo-

Harry stretched as he got out of bed but didn't get more than that before he received a call from Olympus Control. -"High Councillor. We just received information that SG1 is back on Cimmeria. Satellite data shows the world has been invaded by Goa'uld forces."-

Harry closed his eyes for a second and retrieved the information about the planet from the computer. Yup, he had called it right… Oh the Asgard were not going to be happy.

-"Inform Commander Granger of the situation, I am heading to the Zeus…"-

-"High Councillor, we have just monitored a transmission from the planet to the Ida galaxy… One moment… We are now tracking a ship in hyperspace entering the Milky Way galaxy."-

Harry's nanosuit activated around his body as he replied. -"Have Courtney and Scott meet me on the the Zeus."- Harry then disappeared in a flash of light.

-oo00oo-

Cimmeria

"Before they rode into battle, the Sioux used to say, 'This is a good day to die.'." Daniel jibbed as they were being escorted to the Goa'uld encampment by Heru-Ur's Jaffa. O'Neill looked over at him and swatted his arm. They had failed to protect the Cimmerians and were now in the hands of Heru-Ur.

They didn't know the fate of the rest of the Cimmerians or SG3 but it wasn't going to be good. They had tried their best, Carter and Daniel had even managed to contact the Asgard directly but it didn't appear like they were going to do anything about it.

That thought though was interrupted by a rumbling of what sounded like thunder in the distance. The Jaffa escorting them all stopped and looked up toward the sky in the distance. O'Neill looked around at the all nervous Jaffa guarding them.

"Scared of a bit of thunder there boys?" This caused the closest Jaffa to hit him with the back of his staff dropping Jack to his knees.

Daniel, Teal'c, and Carter though noticed the source of the thunder coming down out of the clouds. Daniel helped Jack stand back up and pointed since Jack wasn't looking in that direction at that moment. With his attention now in the right direction Jack pulled his sunglasses off and looked at the black clouds forming above the three pyramid ships under construction.

As they watched a ship descended out of the rolling black clouds and settled above the Goa'uld ships.

"Well will you look at that." Jack jokingly commented to the Jaffa again.

Not to be outdone by Jack, Daniel made his own comment. "Ladies and gentlemen, I think this is…Thor's Chariot."

"An Asgard mothership. I've heard them described in Jaffa legend." Teal'c pointed out, loud enough for the Jaffa guarding them to hear him which made them all look even more nervous.

O'Neill, Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c all stood there as a high pitched whine started and continuous white lights flashed down on the planet. The Jaffa guarding them all point their weapon to the sky but disappeared in one of those white lights before being able to fire a single shot.

As the team watched, the pyramid ships in the distance also got consumed by the continuous white lights being fired down on them from the Asgard ship. In only a few seconds there was no sign that the Goa'uld had ever been on the planet.

Giving one of his crooked smiles, Jack was the first to comment. "Well that was fun to watch." Before anyone could reply though there was another flash of light behind them. When the light faded, Gairwyn was standing there in the road.

"The Ettins are gone. Thor sends his thanks. It was your help that made this possible."

Daniel smiled at her but still looked concerned. "Well, to be honest with you, I think we got kinda lucky."

"He told me to give you a message to satisfy your curiosity. I'm to tell you he's a member of a species who have visited your world often. They are a friend to all, protector of all, except the Goa'uld, with whom they are at war." Gairwyn replied to Daniel.

O'Neill while looking back over his shoulder at the ship replied to Gairwyn. "Well, that's very nice. But I'd still like to meet the old guy."

"Well, he said that, like us, you're still much too young."

"Daniel, where have I heard that before?" Jack asked.

"The Nox, Harry, a few sources I think," Daniel replied.

While he was listening to the conversation between Jack and Daniel, Teal'c the ever vigilant Jaffa, was the first to see more storm clouds forming behind them. "O'Neill!" he called out getting everyone's attention.

The others including Gairwyn turned to see what was going on. The storm clouds continued to roll for a few seconds before a second ship appeared from them. This one was completely different than the first causing Gairwyn to back away from the group again.

"Sir, I think that's the Zeus." Carter reported to Jack. It wasn't a moment later that a second ship appeared out of the clouds next to the other one, then a third much bigger one.

"Umm, Jack... I think Sam's right, that's the Alterans and they came in force. We may…" Daniel didn't get the chance to say anything else though as they were all enveloped in the white light of a transporter.

-oo00oo-

Bridge, The Zeus, A few minutes earlier.

Harry wasn't in the command chair, he was standing off to the side while Courtney piloted the ship from the chair. They were only a couple seconds away from exiting Hyperspace over Cimmeria. Standing next to Harry was Lya of the Nox who had somehow known what was going on and was on the bridge of the ship when Harry had transported up to it.

The Zeus wasn't alone either, Hermione with the Asclepius, and Dan in the Ares were in formation with the Zeus. Since the Goa'uld were involved, Dan wasn't going to take any chances, and with the possibility of wounded on the planet, the need for Hermione's services was a given.

"Exiting Hyperspace in 3, 2, 1... Shields online, ship is cloaking. High Councillor," Courtney was being formal since Lya was also there and was the Nox primary diplomat. "I am detecting one ship currently entering the planet's atmosphere. The ship matches that of the last know Asgard design but it is much larger."

"Thank you Courtney." Harry replied. -"All ships maintain our current position, remain cloaked."- Harry ordered over the link.

Harry watched as the Asgard ship stripped the planet of any Goa'uld presence, he was also quite sure that the Asgard knew his ships were there. Even if they couldn't see through the Alteran cloak, which Harry was sure they could, it was hard to miss the hyperspace window that three ship this size generated.

In all honesty, Harry was surprised that the Argard hadn't shown up on his doorstep yet. He knew they monitored the Milky Way for hyperspace travel.

Harry turned his attention to Lya. *Lya, I don't understand why the Asgard haven't tried to contact us yet or come to find out who we are. I know they monitor the galaxy's hyperspace activity.*

In a quiet and serene voice Lya answered him. *That is an interesting question Harry. One to which I do not have an answer. Though you have not tried to contact them either?*

*That's the other problem, until today, every time I think to do so, something comes up and contacting them drops to the back of my mind. It's like Luna's sight being clouded.*

*You suspect outside interference?* Lya asked.

Harry looked as if looking out into space. *I... it has crossed my mind.*

"High Councillor, there are no more Goa'uld or Jaffa on the planet, the Goa'uld did escape through the Stargate."

"Thank you Courtney, drop the cloak and bring us down to the planet, five kilometers south of the Asgard Cruiser. Relay the orders to the Ares and Asclepius."

It only took a few minutes for the three ships to enter the atmosphere and settle into position.

-"Harry,"- Hermione called over. -"I am detecting a lot of wounded and hurt people down there. It also looks like, of the two teams sent from Earth, they have two seriously wounded and the rest are banged up to varying degrees."-

-"You want to start providing medical assistance?"- Harry asked.

-"That is what I am here for and what I do. I took an oath to provide medical care when and where I could."-

-"Ok Hermione, but only the SG teams for now. The rest are under Asgard protection and they have not asked for help yet."-

Harry could hear frustration in Hermione's voice when she replied. -"Understood."-

Harry was just about to initiate a communication hologram with the Asgard ship when he was beaten to it as a hologram appeared on his bridge. What appeared there though made both Lya and himself gasp, this was not an Asgard as they knew them or the historical records depicted.

*Greetings, I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet. We do not recognise the design of your ships though they are constructed entirely of Alteran technology. May I know to whom I am speaking with?* Thor was speaking in Alteran.

Harry was the first to recover from his shock at see Thor, Lya appeared to still be processing it. *Greetings Supreme Commander Thor, I am High Councillor Harry Potter of the Alterans. Beside me is Lya of the Nox.* Harry indicated Lya.

Lya gave a traditional Nox bow with her arms crossed over her chest. *Greeting Supreme Commander Thor, the Nox have been concerned for our Asgard allies since the great alliance dissolved after the Alterans were forced to flee this part of the universe.*

The opening wide of this eyes was the only indication of the surprise Thor had, having two of the great races standing before him, even if it was only over holo communications at the moment.

*Supreme Commander, before we explain the return of the Alterans and talk about the great alliance, do you need assistance with the people of this planet. There are a great many injured and sick because of the Goa'uld?*

*Support of this situation would be appreciated, we were only prepared to deal with the Goa'uld. This planet's cultural and social natural evolution has already been damaged by these events.* Thor replied. *Allow me to inform our contact on the planet first.* Thor's hologram then disappeared.

-oo00oo-

Medical Bay, Asclepius

Jack woke up again laying on one of those nifty biobed things the Alterans had and looked around. There were twenty or so biobeds in the room, eight of which including his were occupied. He also noticed two people working near two of the beds on the other side of the room, one in what looked like a medical robe, the other in one of those silver suits Harry wears.

Jack sat up on the bed and looked at the bed next to his which was occupied by Daniel. "Daniel, you awake?"

He watch as Daniel groggily opened his eyes. "I am now. Where are we?"

"Looks like some Alteran medical room." As he looked to his other side, he saw Sam just waking up.

Daniel sat up and looked around. "Umm, I don't remember being injured but I do feel much better."

"Yeah, these beds tend to have that effect." Jack replied sarcastically as he watched the woman whose name he couldn't remember how to pronounce walked over toward them.

"Well, we meet again Colonel O'Neill." She then turned her attention to Daniel. "And you are Doctor Daniel Jackson, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. My name is Hermione, Chief Medical Officer and Commander of the Asclepius." She then looked down at the padd she was holding. "You two can get up, you are both fine. You too Captain Carter."

"The Asclepius, Asclepius was the Greek physician elevated to the status of Demigod." Daniel informed Jack and Sam who was now fully awake and paying attention.

"That's correct Dr. Jackson, the Asclepius is my ship, on Earth you would call it a hospital ship. We came in response to a request by the Asgard." Hermione fibbed a little.

Jack decided to jump in before Daniel started asking more history questions. "Umm, not that I don't enjoy a good history lesson but why are we on your ship and on these beds again? I wasn't injured as far as I know."

Hermione turned her attention to Jack. "You had a few bumps and bruises, plus regardless of what you've been told, being shot by, what do you call them?, Zats?, does have a damaging effect on your body. Each time you are shot with one, it leaves behind a small amount of nerve damage."

Jack, Sam, and Daniel all looked surprised by that information, Sam was the one to ask about Teal'c. "Teal'c has been shot by those hundreds of times?"

"That would explain a lot about his sunny disposition." Jack joked.

"Actually Colonel, his symbiote repairs the damage, a luxury you do not share." Hermione informed him. She was starting to like Jack, he had a sarcastic sense of humor. Unfortunately continued conversation was cut off by loud shouting from the other side of the room.

Everyone turned in that direction to see two of the members from SG3 pointing weapons at Emma and yelling at her to back away from their two still injured teammates. Hermione knew she had forgotten something and tilted her head slightly commanding the ship to transport all their weapons away.

At the same time she was doing that Jack jumped off the bed and yelled at the two to stand down. The fact that their weapons had just disappeared and their commanding officer was yelling at them got them to back away from Emma.

Hermione turned back to Jack. "Now you see Colonel, why we don't allow you to have weapons. I won't overlook removing them next time." Hermione then walked over to where her mother was still standing in a bit of shock at having guns pointed at her. She was only in standard medical robes and didn't have her nanosuit active under it. The bracer she wore would have still automatically shielded her.

"Mom, are you ok?" Hermione asked. Of course she was just loud enough for Daniel to hear her call the other woman mom.

"I'm fine Hermione, they just caught me off guard." Emma replied. Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c who had been in the bed on the other side of Daniel walked up behind Hermione.

Jack looked at Major Warren who was still laying on the biobed along with another person from his team. Hermione who had returned her attention to SG1 answered the unasked question.

"They will be fine Colonel. Their wounds while serious can be healed fully." Hermione then pointed to Major Warren. "His wounds were life threatening, I fear that he would not have survived if we did not interfere."

"Thank you." Jack replied, he didn't like losing personnel and was truly grateful he wasn't going to lose one today.

Once he knew the two people from SG3 were going to be fine, Daniel's attention was brought back to what he had heard. "So, are you going to introduce us?"

Hermione looked at him for a second before she understood who he was talking about. "Oh, yes, this is Doctor Emma and also our Councillor of Education." Hermione didn't add in the mom part.

"And your Mom?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes Doctor Jackson, I am Hermione's mother. It is good to meet you all, I have heard quite a bit about all of you."

Jack smiled. "All good things I hope?"

"Not all good Colonel O'Neill, Luna is still a bit upset with you, that's never a good thing, she can be a bit... unpredictable, I'm sure she's dropped the idea of blowing up Earth by now, but you can never be to sure with Luna." Emma was joking but they didn't know that and she was sure Luna would have fun with it sometime in the future.

Before anyone could reply though both Hermione and Emma tilted their heads a little like they were listening to something. They looked at each other with grim faces.

Instead of answering Hermione calle d out to the room, "Asclepius" causing a hologram of a young woman in a medical robe to appear. "Bring ship's power up to 40% and bring medical bays 2 through 26 online." She then turned to SG1. "Colonel, I'm sorry I'm going to have to leave you in Doctor Emma's hands." She then disappeared in a flash of light and the hologram faded away.

"Umm, what's going on?" Daniel asked.

With a little frustration in her voice, Emma replied. "Cleaning up Earth's mess once again Doctor Jackson."

Daniel was taken back by the tone and answer. "What? I don't understand?" Jack, Sam, and Teal'c looked confused but Jack did remember the dressing down he got from General Hammond after their earlier mission here.

Emma actually was a bit angry now, her earlier joking forgotten. "Of course you don't. The people of this planet were protected, their society was progressing naturally. What happened here is a direct result of the destruction of the Hammer.

Hermione is preparing to receive over two hundred sick and wounded from the planet and we are the only two medical personnel on the ship right now. The Goa'uld did not treat them well." She turned back to the biobed when it informed her the patient was now stable.

"Is there anything we can do to help? I have some medical training." Carter asked.

Emma actually handed Sam the padd she was holding before replying. Sam looked down at the padd but couldn't understand what was being displayed. "Not unless you can read our language and know how to operate a biobed." Emma took a deep breath to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She reached for the padd back. "None of the problems are life threatening, it will just take us time to get to everyone, until then the biobeds will work automatically."

Again it was Daniel that replied. "We understand…"

"No Doctor Jackson, I don't think you do, I know you are out here exploring to find ways to protect Earth. If it was my planet in danger, I would be too. But what you do out here has a wider impact than you realize.

It's not just the Cimmerians that were affected by this. The Asgard and we were also pulled here, away from our own efforts in this and other galaxies." Emma sighed. "You are like the children I teach, you don't alway consider the consequences of your actions." Emma turned and looked directly at Jack.

"87 Cimmerians died at the hands of the Jaffa and Goa'uld, you have some of that blood on your hands too." The biobed indicated it was done at that moment. "Your men are healed."

Everyone could see they were waking up. "As soon as they are on their feet, I will transport you to the Stargate so you can return home." Before anyone could reply, the biobeds on the other side of the room started filling with patients and Emma walked away from SG1 to see to them.

It was only a few minutes later when SG1 and 3 disappeared in a flash of light. Emma stood looking at the spot where they had been standing with a frown. She shouldn't have lost her temper, people make mistakes, O'Neill and the others couldn't have known that this would happen.

The thing about it all was how her own way of thinking was changing. She knew why the SGC was out here, she agreed it was necessary for them to be exploring. When she and Dan decided to come help and support their daughter, they put everything into that choice. With the knowledge they now had, she truly believed in the choice.

The problem was, she and Dan considered themselves Alterans now, everyone on Olympus did, that didn't make them better than the humans of Earth though, they were from Earth. If they had never been introduced to being Alteran, they would be making the same mistakes as the SGC.

Emma decided to bring this up at the next council meeting. It was like they were going down the same high and mighty road the original Alterans did and that hadn't turned out so well.

-oo00oo-

Bridge, The Zeus

It wasn't too long before there was a request from Thor to be allowed to beam to the Zeus which was granted by Harry. After the light of the transporter faded, Harry and Lya still could not comprehend the physical appearance of the Asgard standing before them.

For Harry, Thor looked nothing like the Asgard depicted in the Alteran records. Something extremely devastating had to have happened to cause this extreme variance in physical evolution.

Lya, while not showing it was just as concerned by Thor's physical appearance. This was not the Asgard the Nox people remembered.

*Greetings, I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard fleet.*

*Greeting Supreme Commander Thor, welcome aboard the Zeus, I am High Councillor Harry Potter of the Alteran High Council, this it Lya the Nox representative to the Alteran High Council.* Harry paused to give Lya a chance to speak but she just nodded to him and Thor, so Harry continued.

*The Alterans wish to renew our alliance with the Asgard as we have with the Nox. It was our intention to seek you out sooner but other matters have been delaying us. The same was true with the Nox until a chance meeting such as this occurred.*

Thor regarded Harry for a moment before replying. *I must consult the Asgard High Council but before I do, you are curious about our current physical appearance are you not?*

Harry took a moment to choose his words carefully before responding. *I must admit Supreme Commander Thor, I am curious, your physical evolution seems to have suffered an extreme shift away from what was expected.*

*In an attempt to gain our own form of immortality, we started transferring our consciousnesses into cloned bodies. In doing so we have lost the ability to reproduce naturally. We have also reached the limits of our cloning technology… We are dying as a race.* This time Lya did gasp out loud. Thor nodded his understanding and agreement with her reaction.

Harry didn't react to the information as Lya did. He was sure they could find a way to solve the problem, his mind was already working on it subconsciously. Consciously Harry was screaming at the fates, this was another new problem for him.

Since the Asgard had yet to renew their alliance with the great races, Harry was stuck in formality. *Supreme Commander Thor, please contact the Asgard High Council so that we may renew our alliance, once the Great Races Alliance is renewed with the Asgard, we may be able to assist you with this problem.*

*I must also inform you that the Asgard are currently at war in our home galaxy, a war we are currently losing.*

' _Yup there's the other shoe dropping.'_ Harry thought.

*What can you tell me about this enemy?* Harry asked.

*The Asgard will be happy for your assistance once we have renewed the alliance between our peoples.*

Harry nodded to this. *I will transmit our Stargate address to you. At this time we do not wish the exact location of our new homeworld to be known for stellar travel. There will be a software upgrade included with the information that must be loaded to your Stargate before it will be able to dial our gate.* Harry initiated the data transfer to Thor's ship.

*The data has been received.* Thor acknowledged.

*We will be remaining here until the people of the planet have been treated. Will you require other assistance with this incident?* Harry asked.

*The Asgard thank you for your assistance. We will be leaving a representative behind to help the Cimmerians rebuild their society. We will be in contact with you shortly about the alliance.* Thor then disappeared in a flash.

Harry turned to Lya. *You were exceptionally quiet?*

*I am still processing what Thor and his people have done to themselves. I will need to consult the Nox Elders. This news is disturbing to me.*

*I, obviously only have the history of my ancestors to go by with regard to the Asgard. I have no personal experience to influence my opinion or how I will deal with them in the future.*

Harry took a few steps toward the front of the bridge, away from Lya, with his hands clasped behind his back. *My ancestors also sought immortality, they achieved this through ascension.

I believe my ascended brothers and sister, from what I have seen and heard of them so far, are as arrogant as those they were fleeing from in our home galaxy but for different reasons. They are two extreme ends of the same problem, one wishing to be gods on the mortal plain, the others isolating themselves so far away from the mortal plain that they will not even solve the problems they themselves left behind.

We the new Alterans, like the Nox are very long lived both naturally and through our medical technologies. How are we to judge the ways the Asgard tried to achieve their immortality? They, unlike the Alterans at least tried to stay on the mortal plain of existence and not raise themselves to the level of virtual gods. * Harry then turned to look at Lya.

Lya took a moment to respond. Since meeting Harry for the first time he had grown in his wisdom. Yes he was still young in age but she could see that he was thinking beyond himself and he had a unique way of viewing the universe around him.

*Your wisdom in this is unique. Some day the Nox may evolve to ascension but unlike your ancestors we will do so through our own natural evolution. Your ancestors evolved into ascension but also sought ascension through technology to force it on themselves.

The Asgard were not seeking ascension only to extend their lives indefinitely through technology, something even we try to achieve but without going against nature. We are still born and we still die. They have made a mistake, if they seek our help, we will do what we can to help correct that mistake and restore nature to it's proper balance.*

Harry nodded at Lya's wisdom and decision. *As will we.*


	17. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 17

Harry Potter – Alteran  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

A/N - I had a reviewer confused about Navo Altera and Navo Videuum, New Altera is the planet, Navo Videuum is the name of the solar system. I also had one reviewer that almost caused me to quit this story but this is my story, if you don't like it, don't read it and I don't need to hear why you hate it. The story is AU. My characters will not act the same as the ones you know. Events will happen as I see them.

Lastly those complaining about me just regurgitating SG1 cannon with Harry as an observer. That's changing in this chapter as it was planned to all along.

So if you enjoy my story, thank you, please keep supporting my writing. Now on with the fun.

Chapter 17 - Luna, the Tok'ra, SGC and revelations.

-oo00oo-

General Hammond's Office, SGC

When SG1 returned to the SGC they were all in a particularly foul mood. Jack more so since that Doctor Emma's little outburst was mostly directed at him and she was right, he had blood, innocent blood on his hands. He was on his way to see General Hammond to deal with this problem.

General Hammond was sitting at his desk when Jack knocked on his door. "Sir, do you have a moment?" Jack was holding a closed envelope in his hand.

"Come in Colonel. What can I do for you?" Hammond closed the file he was looking at and put his pen down giving Jack his full attention. Jack walked in and closed the door behind him before sitting down across from the General.

"Sir, this last mission…"

"I just finished reading the mission report, is there something you would like to add?" Hammond interrupted him.

"To the report, no Sir, what happened though General, what was said to us, to me, Sir." Jack laid the closed envelope on the desk in front of Hammond. The General picked it up and looked at it without opening it.

"What's this Colonel?"

O'Neill responded remorsefully to the question. "General, that is my resignation."

Hammond looked at the envelope in his hand and then back up at O'Neill with a great deal of concern. He wasn't about to lose one if his best if he could help it.

"Would you care to explain this Colonel?" He needed to know why this was happening before he could deal with it.

"Sir, that Doctor Emma was right. I share in the blame for what happened on Cimmeria, 87 innocent lives taken at the hands of the Goa'uld who wouldn't be there if it wasn't for my decisions." Jack replied. He had made bad choices before, he had seen innocent lives taken because of his actions. In the past he could tell himself that he wasn't the one that pulled the trigger. This time though, it wasn't one or two, it was 87.

Hammond stared at O'Neill for a couple moments considering how to reply. "Colonel, I can't accept this. You had no way to know this is what would happen. We all make decisions that we have to live with. I send men through that gate every day that could have dire consequences for Earth or the planets they visit. By your thinking and this Doctor Emma's, I am just as responsible as you are."

"Sir…"

"No Colonel, when you returned from the first mission there, I let you know that I disagreed with the decision you made. I also didn't do anything to correct it. We could have sent a team there to try to repair the device, or setup some kind of defence for the Cimmerians, I didn't, that is on me.

You are the leader of SG1 and the finest officer I have had the pleasure to serve with, even if you are a pain in the ass, I will not accept this resignation. We need you out there." Hammond then handed the letter back to Jack. "Dismissed Colonel." He wasn't going to allow Jack to argue about it.

-oo00oo-

Harry's Quarters, Olympus

Harry knew Emma would show up at some point, so the visitor chime to his quarters was not completely unexpected. She had let loose with both barrels on SG1 and specifically on Colonel O'Neill. She wasn't completely wrong in doing so but there were things she didn't know. Harry was fine with what Emma had done so Emma showing up at his door was completely her choice.

"Come in Emma." Harry called out to the room. The door opened allowing Emma to enter his living room. "What can I do for you Emma." Harry greeted her informally, being Hermione's Mom almost made her his, in spirit.

Emma started as soon as the door to the room was closed. "Harry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off on O'Neill and the others like I did. I wanted to apologize and tell you I think there is more going on here then just rebuilding the Alteran society."

Harry stood up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to Emma, who had only taken a few steps into the room. "It's ok Emma. You should know though that I have just as much blood on my hands as O'Neill does. I was there the first time, when they destroyed the Hammer, I could have repaired it. It had been requested by a certain little moon that I not interfere. I could have ignored her request." Harry was just as upset about the lose of life but he was learning to live with it, his Occlumency certainly helped in that regard.

Emma was shocked at what Harry just told her. She didn't know everything that happened around Olympus and obviously she hadn't heard of this until now. "So…"

"Yes Emma I am just as much to blame as O'Neill. I don't hold Luna responsible though. You know as well as I do that she does things for a reason and we don't always figure out that reason until after it happens. I'm still not sure if what happened in the end is what she foresaw. It could be years before we know why this had to happen the way it did."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Don't be silly, I just wish I had been there to see it." Harry smiled at her. "The SGC still needs to learn that actions have consequences…"

"That's the other problem Harry."

"What?" Harry was confused now.

"Do they really need to learn that from us. We are all from Earth, until the outpost found you, you were no different than any other human on Earth, except for the magical part and you weren't unique in that either. It's like we have all taken on this high and mighty role, regardless of our new knowledge, we are no better than them. It's like this place is changing us and not necessarily for the better."

"Ok…" Harry understood what Emma was saying but was still a little confused.

"Harry, you told Aliya the day she woke up, that the Ascended Alterans were arrogant and full of themselves and Aliya said she could believe that because the Alterans were that way while they were still alive on this plain. Are we going down that same road, are we getting arrogant?"

Harry turned back to the couch and sat down, waving Emma in to do the same. He sat there for a minute thinking about what she had said.

Emma sat down across from him. ""Harry, just because we have this knowledge, doesn't make us better than the people we left behind on Earth, we are going to make mistakes too and ours could have greater consequences than what they have done so far."

It took Harry another minute to reply. "You're right, I have been so caught up in rebuilding the Alteran society that I didn't stop to think should we…"

"Harry, I still believe in that goal, just, does it have to be a carbon copy of a society that made so many mistakes due to arrogance that they left those mistakes behind for others to clean up. I know you sometimes say that you're fate's whipping boy, I don't think that's true anymore, I think you've turned into the ancient's whipping boy."

Harry gave Emma a surprised look, like a lightbulb had just turned on in his head. "Now I know why Luna wanted you and Dan with us. I was so caught up with rebuilding. The Alterans were a great race but they were not without their flaws. The goal shouldn't be to rebuild their society but to build a new one from the good foundation they had." Harry paused to think so Emma jumped in.

"Maybe the best of both worlds? We try not to be as arrogant as they were, bring our values, the good traits born on Earth and integrate them? Also Harry, I don't think our arrogance is completely our own, Luna's vision have become clouded, I know you think she is being influenced by the ascended, maybe they have been influencing us too?"

Harry eyes quickly lock with hers as he came to the same conclusion. He needed to talk to Luna and the others.

-oo00oo-

Council Chambers, Olympus

It was two days later before the Asgard dialed into Olympus and requested to be allowed to come to Navo Altera. Supreme Commander Thor and two other Asgard, Freyr and Penegal, from their High Council were now standing on the floor of the Alteran Council chamber waiting on the Alteran High Council to arrive.

Eight flashes of transporter light signalled their arrival. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Emma, Dan, Aliya, and Debbie all appeared in their seats. The eighth flash brough Lya of the Nox who sat off to the side of the council but was still considered a large part of it.

Harry was the first to speak. "Greeting Supreme Commander Thor, High Councillor's Freyr and Penegal. We welcome you to Olympus."

The Asgard had been given a tour of the city when they first arrived by Harry, Hermione, and Luna. This was the formal greeting of the council though.

Of the three Asgard, it wasn't Thor that stepped forward, it was Penegal. "The Asgard bring greetings to the Alteran High Council and the representative of the Nox. The Asgard were most surprised to learn of your return to this galaxy."

Harry and the others hadn't explained that they were not true Alterans yet, only descendants of them. Harry didn't want that misconception to continue.

"Councillor Penegal, we would like to clear up a misconception, we the Alterans did not return to this galaxy, while we are the descendants of the Alterans, we actually come from Terra or Earth as it is now called." Harry wasn't sure how this new information would affect relations with the Asgard but he was hopeful it would be as minimal as it was with the Nox.

"High Councillor Potter, we are already aware of this fact. The Asgard have been monitoring Earth for some time and knew this would happen eventually."

Harry sat back in his chair and regarded the Asgard. He was just not surprised anymore by these kinds of events and revelations. He knew the Asgard were keeping an eye on things here in the Milky Way.

Harry sat back up before speaking again. "I am not surprised by this information. Since we are all aware of the facts, the new Alterans would like to renew our alliance with the Asgard as we have with the Nox."

"The Asgard would welcome the renewal of the alliance between our races. However before we do so, you need to be aware that the Asgard are entered into a treaty with the Goa'uld called the Protected Planets Treaty. I am transmitting a copy of it to you now."

Harry acknowledged that they had received the information after checking with the computer. He then looked over to Debbie, the Councilor of Law, she was already reading the treaty on a holo display in front of her. Harry was no lawyer by any means, knowledge or not, so he was waiting for her to go through the information.

It was a small side effect of using the repository that anyone who had used it could take in new information pretty quickly but it had to be done the normal way. Debbie had been a speed reader before, so it didn't take her long to go through the treaty while everyone waited patiently.

When she was done, Debbie looked at Harry, smiled, and answered his unasked question. "We can work with this. Treaty Law 287, subsection 3, does not hold allies of the Asgard to the treaty."

Thor spoke up at this point. "It does not but addendum 9876 added that the Asgard must put forth all effort to prevent its allies from interfering in Goa'uld affairs." This caused Debbie to re-read that addendum.

When she finished she looked at Thor. "There is no definition of 'All Effort' or who determines what constitutes 'All Effort'. There are also no consequences listed for violation of this Addendum." Debbie stopped herself from saying anything else hoping the Asgard understood what she was saying. If she had to explain it, it could be a violation of other sections of the treaty.

The three Asgard looked at each other and spoke in rapid Asgardian. Aliya was the only one the that could keep up with what they were says and was smiling.

After a minute, Panagal turned and addressed the Council. "Before we agree to renewing our membership in the Great Races Alliance, we must protest any and all actions taken by the Alterans or Nox that currently or could in the future interfere in the affairs of the Goa'uld." Penegal then blinked his big eyes.

Harry smiled but turned to Debbie again as she was the lawyer. The response to the protest would have to be carefully worded and she didn't let him down. "The Alterans acknowledge the protest of our current and future interferences of the Goa'uld by the Asgard High Council and will take it under advisement." Debbie then turned to Lya of the Nox. Lya repeated what Debbie said even though the Nox would probably not have anymore interactions with the Goa'uld anyway.

Harry then spoke again. "Before we renew the alliance, I would like to make a request that will affect the wording of the alliance treaty created with our ancestors."

The three Asgard all looked at each other then back up to Harry. Even Lya looked surprised.

Harry continued. "As the Asgard and the Nox know, we are not the Ancients. While we are their descendants and we have inherited their legacy, knowledge, and technology, we are young to the universe. The Asgard and the Nox were young races to the ancients when the alliance was created, they guided your races, helped you, we ask that we enter into a new alliance as equals instead of the Alterans being the oldest of the council. We hope that you will help guide us, the New Alterans, into the future.

I also propose that the Tolen be brought to the table as a probationary member. My last request is that Earth be allowed into the alliance, as our home planet, after meeting certain criteria." Harry stopped, allowing the Nox and Asgard to digest his request.

Lya had a small smile as she closed her eyes for a moment. A moment later six Nox Elders appeared in the seats next to her that just happened to be visiting the Alteran city that day.

As for the Asgard, Harry could see Thor speaking into a communication crystal in his hand. It wasn't long before Olympus notified Harry that four more Asgard arrived via the Stargate. They were then beamed to the council chamber.

Once they arrived, Lya stood up and Harry recognized that she had the floor. "High Councilor, to enact your request we must first reform the original alliance. I call that the Asgard take their seats in this chamber as full members once again."

Harry seconded the call. The Asgard all nodded and with flashes appeared in their seats in the council chamber. There really wasn't anything procedural needed for them to rejoin as the original alliance was never officially dissolved.

It really didn't take long after that for the new alliance to be agreed on, it wasn't much different from the original alliance treaty, it was just reworded to show that the Alterans, Nox, and Asgard were all equals.

The council then debated offering an invitation to the Tollen. After an hour, the proposal was tabled along with Harry's request about Earth until the next session since it was getting late and the Asgard had a couple urgent matters.

Penegal stood from his chair. "The Asgard would like to request the assistance of the other alliance members with two issues. We are suffering on two fronts, our genetic issue which you are already aware and an enemy that we are currently fighting in our home galaxy."

Harry already had Hermione looking into the genetic issue. "Councillor Penegal, we have already started looking into the genetic problem you are facing, we would request that an Asgard scientist be provided to help in that research. The Alteran database has several hundred Asgard DNA samples on file from before our ancestors left this galaxy." The eyes of all the Asgard widened at hearing this news.

"We will provide our best genetic scientist to assist in the research." Thor responded this time. You could see the excitement in his eyes, even if you couldn't hear it in his voice.

"What can you tell us of this enemy you're facing." Harry asked. The Asgard were still behind the Alterans technologically but were still extremely advanced, so any race that could give the Asgard a hard time was something to be concerned about.

Thor was the one to respond again. "They are a race of machines, we call them the Replicators. They are a scourge on our galaxy, consuming resources and technology without regard for life. They are very adaptable and we are barely holding them at bay. I will send you all the information we have on them." Thor then initiated the data transfer.

Harry looked over at Aliya this time and could see she was already reviewing the data. He and everyone else waited and started having side conversations. It was the gasp from Aliya that got everyone's attention again.

"Councillor Aliya?" Harry inquired.

Aliya was still a bit shocked by what she had discovered but turned her attention to Harry. "High Councillor, these Replicators are of Alteran origin, more precisely they are based off of our technology. The Lantareans of the Pegasus Galaxy experimented with this technology but at the nanite scale to create human form machines to fight their war with the Wraith, you are aware of how that turned out."

Harry nodded to her but in his mind he was cursing all the fates in the universe. Aliya then continued. "These Replicators are not quite the same though, they are less advanced, but, unlike the Asurans we do not have their base programming. I would need to examine one directly…"

Thor interrupted her. "That would be most unwise. The Replicators are very hard to contain and any Replicator captured for study would attempt to consume any technology greater than itself."

After Harry and Emma's talked the day before, Harry wasn't going to just jump in with both feet or get arrogant about this situation. Emma had been right, he and the others had been getting arrogant because of the knowledge they had, add to that other possible reason as well.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and reviewed the information, when he opened them again he addressed everyone.

"I agree with Aliya, we need a live sample but until we can find a way to accomplish that, we will work with what we have. Since the Replicators seek out advanced technology, I am not willing to send the Apollo or any of our ships there at this time. Our ships would be an all you can eat buffet to these Replicators.

I suggest you allow us time to study the data you have provided and again that you send an Asgard scientist to help in this research. Aliya, you and I will work on this with whoever Thor sends to us. Does this suit everyone at this time?"

Harry looked to everyone on the Council and to Lya and received nods from everyone. "The Council agrees with this course of action."

Harry then spoke up again. "I have one piece of business with the Alliance Council. As you all already know, we've had contact with the humans of Earth, namely their Stargate Command. They are already aware of our existence and we've directly interfered with their operations on a couple of instances."

Councilor Freyr raised his hand to be acknowledged and Harry gave him the floor. "May I have the details of this interference?"

Harry nodded and transmitted the data to Freyr's console then continued speaking. "What I am proposing and requesting of the Alliance Council is to be allowed to directly interact with their Stargate Command on an ongoing basis even though the council has not yet finished debating the Earth question posed before.

This interaction would not include giving them technology or helping them reverse engineer any technology they find while exploring through the Stargate. I wish to set the stage for the future with them if the council approves my proposal and to keep them out of trouble."

Lya raised her hand and Harry acknowledged her. "The Nox would suggest limited involvement with them until the question on the table has been decided." Harry was expecting that answer from the Nox. "However, Earth is actually your home planet, therefore as long as you do not provide them with technology, how you interact with them is up to you." Now that surprised Harry and it showed on his face. The rest of the member of the Alteran High Council were equally surprise.

Freyr raise his hand again and Harry nodded to him. "The Asgard must agree with the representative of the Nox. We have been watching Earth for some time and believe they have great potential. I would also recommend caution in how you interact with them until we have debated and voted."

Harry was seriously not expecting to be given this level of leeway when it came to Earth. It actually made him take pause. With shock still written all over his face he finally replied with a great deal of gratitude. "I thank you both, your advise of caution will be taken very seriously. I do not wish to see them blow themselves up because of technology they do not understand. I will limit my interactions for now." 'I hope...' Harry thought to himself.

Lya and Freyr both nodded to Harry, they and the rest of the council then beamed away, leaving Harry alone in the Council Chambers to think.

-oo00oo-

Olympus

There wasn't much happening back on Earth. The SGC and SG1 had a few issues but nothing they weren't able to handle on their own. Hermione's birthday on September 19, Earth time, was almost as big an affair as Harry's was except there weren't any large surprises like Harry had.

What everyone was waiting for though was Luna's birthday in February when she turned 18. That was the earliest date that anyone had in the 'When Harry proposes pool'.

Harry with Aliya's help had found a way to integrate and upgrade the new Stargates with Merlin's holo cloth control interface and they were busy retrofitting the current digital gates with it. Any new gates they constructed would have the holo cloth interface already built in. This was happening concurrently with all their other projects which included working with Kvasir, the Asgard scientist sent to work on the replicator problem.

The one thing that had everyone worried though was Luna. Whatever was clouding her sight was causing her to be less than her normal bubbly and serene self. It wasn't that she was in a bad mood, she still teased Harry, Hermione, and Aliya constantly with innuendos and their trips to the beach were definitely becoming more interesting with a bit more physical contact between all of them.

Hermione was sitting with everyone at breakfast three days after her birthday, Winky's food great as always. Everyone was just casually talking. "Luna, thank you so much for the bracelet. I know I thanked you like twenty times already."

"Hermione, I'll say you're welcome now for the next…" Luna's eyes started to roll up in her head. "Fou….r….t….t...t.." she then collapsed forward face down into the table top before falling out of her chair.

Harry was the first to her side. "Luna!"

Hermione arrived next. "Luna! What's happening… Luna!" Luna didn't respond to either of them.

Aliya had rushed over to but stayed calm. "Hermione get her to medical." She then initiated the transport herself of all three of them.

-oo00oo-

Hour's Later

Hermione, Harry, and Aliya stood around Luna's bed. She still hadn't regained consciousness but she was expected to soon.

"You're sure?" Harry asked for the third time.

"Yes Harry, she'll be fine, I can't promise she'll be happy about it though." Hermione replied.

Aliya placed her hand on Luna's forehead. "She'll forgive us. I don't think she was truly happy having it all anyway, it's her animals that truly make her happy. Besides we'll be there for her."

Luna's eyes started to flicker open. Harry noticing first. "Luna!'

"Hi Harry…" Luna hadn't completely open her eyes yet though. "It's starting isn't it?"

Harry, Hermione and Aliya all looked at each other confused. "What do you mean Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I can't see my own future unless it's around others, I saw that I was laying on a hospital bed from all of your perspectives. It can't be good if you're all looking at me like that. I must be dieing!" Luna exclaimed.

The three people standing around the bed all looked at each other then down at Luna and Harry replied in what was obviously a fake sincere and heart broken voice. "Yes Luna… you're not going to make it… We'll have to...to… remove your brain." Everyone then started laughing at the pouty face Luna got.

Hermione was the first to recover. "Luna love, you'll be fine." Hermione let out another giggle then continued. "You will need to have the repository knowledge removed though. So I guess you can say you're having your brain removed. Don't worry I'll make sure to leave all the memories."

Hermione had run multiple scans, including deep brain scans, and found the problem. Luna was suffering from degrading neural pathways in her brain. A few of the fibers that connected the magical center in her brain to her visual and auditory centers had degraded to almost nothing… causing her issue with clouded visions and removing the idea that it was the ascended interfering with her seer ability.

The only thing Hermione could attribute it to was a side effect of her downloading the full repository the way she did. At the rate of degeneration that Hermione discovered, she estimated Luna only had a year before the damage would kill her. She also theorized that it was Luna's magic that was holding the damage back from progressing faster.

Hermione had told Harry and Aliya that the there was only one solution to the problem, they needed to remove all the knowledge downloaded from the repository from Luna's mind. Hermione could then repair most of the damage and Luna's magic would do the rest.

This also meant that Luna would have to re-download the 62.6% of the repository that her mind could handle. She would then have to join Hermione more often in the meditations she was doing to try to unlock more of her potential. The one good side effect that would come out of it was that she would regain the ability to speak english.

Lune looked up at Hermione from the bed with a bright smile. "Oh, that's ok then.

On September 23, Luna had the knowledge removed and Hermione got started on repairing the damage. Hermione had Luna on the biobed for over eighteen hours of neurosurgery with assistance from Emma and Heimdall, the Asgard scientist that was assigned to assist in the genetic problem.

Luna didn't wake up for several days after the surgery and during that time, Hermione, Harry, and Aliya barely ever left her side, while taking turns to eat and rest. When she finally opened her eyes, everyone could tell that Luna was back, the out of focus look of serenity she had, shown in her eye's like never before

It was an emotional moment for all of them but in true Luna form, the first thing out of her mouth had nothing to do with the situation at hand.

"Harry, Aliya, and Felicia/Jolina, you all need to get to the Tok'ra base now." This just confused everyone. "I'm fine, go." She added when it didn't look like they were going to leave. "Take a ship." Luna then closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

-oo00oo-

The Zeus

The Zeus came out of Hyperspace and cloaked on the far side of the planet from where Harry and the others meet the Tok'ra. A millisecond after that the ship's sensors had processed all the data and a tactical view of the planet and solar system was displayed over the normal holographic image of the space around the ship.

Harry was in the command chair this time instead of Courtney, who normally piloted the ship. "I am reading two Ha'tak in orbit of the planet and three Al'kesh doing bomb runs in the vicinity of the Tok'ra base."

Harry could hear the worry in Jolinar's voice when she spoke, it sounded worse coming from Felicia's sixteen year mouth. "Are there any life signs in the base?"

"It looks like all the tunnels have been collapsed. I am reading two chambers left connected by a hall. There are three lifesigns in one of the chambers, two blended and one not, the other chamber has a set of transporter rings. I'm not reading any casualties, the Tok'ra must have gotten out before this started or shortly after."

Harry heard the sigh of relief that both Jolinar and Felicia let out. "We need to get them out of there." Jolinar replied. "Even if they get out of the tunnels, with three Al'kesh bombing the area, they will never make it to the stargate."

Harry agreed with Jolinar which was accompanied by the flash of three transporter beams on the bridge behind a forcefield. Harry though was going to take this one step further.

Jolinar/Felicia rushed over to the forcefield to see who had been beamed up from the tunnels. There in the containment field was Captain Carter, Martouf, and a human male she did not recognise. "Martouf, Captain Carter, what happened?"

The look of surprise on Captain Carter and Martouf's faces was actually quite comical but they needed answers. Carter having been on the bridge of the Zeus before when Harry returned her and Colonel O'Neill from there little side trip to the outpost was the first to realize where she was, plus she could see Harry sitting in the control chair behind the young girl kneeling in front of them.

"We were trying to find the Tok'ra. My memories of when Jolinar was in my head gave us a gate address. After we got here, they wouldn't let us go until they moved to their new base. We were trying to negotiate an alliance but all they said we could offer were hosts."

Carter looked down at the person still laying on the floor. "The Tok'ra were willing to let us go sooner but they needed a willing host for Selmak who was dying. My father was dying back on Earth so I was let go to return and offer him the chance to become host to Selmak. It was a bit more complicated than that but that's the overview."

Martouf was still in a bit of shock, first for being transported to some ship, and second seeing Felicia/Jolinar again so it was Lantash that continued where Sam stopped.

"We were already moving to a new base because of the Tau'ri arrival at the base. We had ninety percent of the base evacuate when the Ha'tak and Al'kesh arrived in orbit. We had no warning before they arrived, we believe them to belong to Cronus. The last of the Tok'ra made it through the Chappa'ai leaving us since Selmak could not be moved after the blending. They needed time to heal."

"The Ha'tak and Al'kesh belong to Cronus? Wasn't Cordesh working for him?" Harry asked from the control chair.

Jolinar turned to Harry with wide eyes. "Yes, but he never reported the base location. We were sure of that. How did he find the base?"

Harry closed his eyes and sat all the way back in the control chair. "Then it's time to find out and make a small statement in the process." Everyone could see the creepy smile creep onto Harry's face.

The Zeus, still cloaked, moved into a positioned behind the two Ha'tak and in a much higher orbit so that the Ha'tak were between the Zeus and the planet. The lights of the bridge dimmed even more than normal as targeting displays appeared over the Ha'tak and the Al'kesh flying on the planet.

"You know it is a shame that Cronus isn't on either of those ships but there is a Goa'uld on one of them." Harry stated catching everyone's attention again. "I'm sure it will be able to tell us something."

That last part wasn't what turned everyone's attention back to the holo display of the two Ha'tak. The Zeus seemed to go very quiet as it's cloak dropped and for just a moment there was the barely audible sound of power building up. In the holo display of the space around the Zeus, everyone saw the twin lances of energy leave the front of the ship, one streaking toward each of the two Ha'tak.

The Ha'tak had time to get their shields up but it didn't matter. The two lances of energy didn't even slow down punching through the shields and then completely through the two ships which was accompanied by two blinding flashes as both Ha'tak just ceased to exist. The two energy beams continued on, striking the planet creating a large crater several hundred miles from where the Tok'ra base used to be.

The Zeus then swiftly turned to the port so its side was to the planet and three smaller lances of energy were released from the port side that raced toward the planet. The three small bright flashes in the planet's atmosphere signaled the destruction of the three Al'kesh.

There was another flash but this time from the starboard side and everyone turned to see what it was. Everyone could see what looked like a missile streaking away from the ship. It changed course a couple times in the five seconds between being fired and the flash of another ship being destroyed.

"Hmm maybe I should have left that one. Oh well. We have a new guest in stasis down in the med bay. Luna was hoping to get a friend for the one she already has in her zoo."

The shock of the display of power was very evident on the faces of Carter, Martouf, and Selmak who had woken up in time to see the Ha'tak being destroyed. Even Felicia looked shocked but it was Jolinar that was in control at the time.

Aliya, standing next to Harry looked a little shocked as well but for a different reason. "Harry…" She looked back at the three guests on the bridge then back to Harry. "Was that wise?"

"It's time to let the Goa'uld know there is a new player in the galaxy. It will keep them focused on figuring that out for a while." Harry replied then he too look at Carter and the two Tok'ra before returning his attention back to Aliya.

"I also think it's time to go with Jolinar's idea of involving the Tok'ra." Harry turned his attention back to the ship's sensor displays as another small ship appeared out of hyperspace. "Ah just what I was waiting for."

Harry waited a few seconds then the Zeus jumped into hyperspace leaving the system.

-oo00oo-

Briefing Room, SGC

O'Neill, Jackson, and Teal'c sat at the briefing room table with General Hammond, all of them had worried expressions on their faces. They hadn't heard from Captain Carter for two days. They had sent a M.E.L.P back through the gate to the Tok'ra world but it was destroyed a few seconds after arriving.

The few seconds of video they did receive from the probe wasn't good, it showed a landed Ha'tak in the background and several dozen Jaffa around the gate.

Jack and the others had already given their reports of the events on the planet. They didn't know anything after leaving Carter and Jacob during the last minutes of the evacuation.

"Sir," O'Neill looked at Hammond. "We have to go back, give me SG3, 5, and 7, we can take the gate... "

Hammond gave Jack a sour look. "And if you do take the gate, what about that mothership? I can't authorize a large scale assault for one person, even if it is Captain Carter."

"Sir, if she's been captured, she could give them all the information they need to invade Earth. A rescue mission is our only option." Jack argued. The debate was interrupted when Daniel noticed something flashing in the General's office through the window.

"General, there is something flashing in your office."

Hammond got up from the table and walked to his office to investigate. He returned a moment later carrying the communication stone Harry had given him months ago. It was still flashing as he set it down on the table and touched the top. The stone stopped flashing and remained glowing.

Hammond looked around the table before he spoke. "Hello, this is General Hammond."

"General Hammond, My name is Dan, I am the Councillor of Defence and Commander of the Alteran fleet. The High Councillor would like permission to transport to your location as soon as he arrives in the Earth solar system. He will have four others with him."

"Do you know who he is bring with him?" Hammond asked while looking at Jack in confusion.

In a jovial voice, Dan replied. "He asked that that remain a small surprise. He should be there within five minutes. Does he have your permission?"

Jack decided to jump in. "He's never asked permission before…" Hammond gave Jack the shut up look, Jack didn't care. "Well he hasn't Sir."

"The High Councillor has recognised the need to be… more diplomatic in his dealings with Earth."

Hammond was still looking at Jack when he replied. "The High Councillor and his guests have permission to transport here."

"Thank you General Hammond." The communication stone stopped glowing.

Daniel was the next to speak. "Maybe we could ask Harry to go look for Sam?"

"He can't get involved right now, remember Daniel." Jack replied bitterly. Jack liked Harry, how could he not after he saved his life when the Stargate redirected to that outpost of theirs. Jack just didn't like the air of arrogance the guy gave off and that Luna women scared the crap out of him.

"Jack, it doesn't hurt to ask." Daniel replied to him, Teal'c sitting next to Daniel was nodding with his statement.

"Colonel, I suggest we find out what the High Councillor wants." Hammond instructed.

"Sir, don't get me wrong…" Jack didn't get to finish his sentence though as there were five flashes of light in the open space between the table and the stairs down to the control room.

Harry spoke with a smile and a bit of humor as soon as the transport was complete. "General Hammond, it seems I keep finding your people in the most interesting of places." He and Aliya were in their nano suits, Felicia/Jolinar was in her plain Alteran robes, and standing behind them was Jacob, Carter, and Martouf.

Harry continued. "Imagine my surprise when I found Captain Carter here trapped in a Tok'ra tunnel with three Al'kesh dropping bombs all around her. I think I should keep her this time." Harry was joking about keeping Carter but he wanted to get a rise out of Jack.

Jack took the bait, hook, line, and sinker. "You aren't keeping Carter!"

Harry got a sorrowful face and turned to Captain Carter. "I tried Sam. You'll just have to go back to the boring old SGC." Harry then winked at her. Carter got that deer in the headlights look as her head swivelled back and forth between Harry and Colonel O'Neill who was looking suspiciously at her now.

She quickly replied to O'Neill. "I… I never wanted to stay Sir. I swear."

Harry wanted to build a better rapport with everyone and joking around a bit was a good start. Aliya turned to him and swatted his arm. "Harry stop trying to collect every beautiful and intelligent girl in the galaxy. You already have three." Harry smiled at her.

Since arriving at the SGC, Felicia had been quiet but the way Harry and Aliya teased each other made her giggle. Harry turned to her then back to look Hammond.

"I'm sorry General, I'd like to introduce you to Felicia… she is Aliya's student and host to Jolinar."

Felicia's head dipped and came back up and in that deeper Tok'ra voice, Jolinar greeted everyone. "I must say, I didn't expect to be back here so soon."

Hammond, O'Neill, Teal'c, and Daniel all appeared to be shocked. Jack recovered first and with some heat in his voice, spoke his mind. "You put Jolinar in a kid! She can't be more than fifteen."

Jolinar's head dipped again and came back up. It was Felicia that responded with a lot of attitude before Harry could. "I'm sixteen thank you very much. If it wasn't for Jolinar I'd be dead or worse, I'd be alive but in so much pain I'd be begging for death. So Colonel Jack O'Neill you are no longer on my favorite SGC person list."

Harry stood there shocked at the attitude Felicia had just given Jack. Aliya was trying if a bit unsuccessfully to hold back her laughter. Jack on the other hand looked he had been hit by a raging teenage girl.

General Hammond, Daniel, and Teal'c looked amused but Hammond needed to get this meeting back on track. It was Daniel's question though that pulled Harry and Aliya's attention to him. "Three, what… wives?"

Both Harry and Aliya laughed but Harry answered. "No Dr. Jackson, girlfriends, though I have been considering…" Harry looked sideways at Aliya and stopped himself then changed the subject by looking at Hammond.

"Anyway... General, I found Captain Carter in a bad spot. Please try not to lose her again, oh and I don't think any of the Goa'uld will be a problem for a while."

It was Selmak that actually spoke this time causing O'Neill and Hammond to look at him. "A single unknown ship, destroys two Ha'tak and three Al'kesh in less than 3 seconds with a total of five shots, one each, yes I do believe the System Lords will be collectively scared out of their hosts."

Martouf finally joined the conversation. "Not to mention trying to figure out who you are and hunt you down. I will say again as I did yesterday, you should not have let that spy ship get away."

Harry got a serious look on his face as he replied to Martouf. "I had to allow a witness to escape, otherwise they wouldn't know what happened. Let them hunt, if they do happen to find us and come in force, it will be the last thing they do. If it wasn't for the slaves and the Jaffa." Harry looked directly at Teal'c. "I would have already started destroying them all but I do not want the blood of the innocent on my hands."

Harry then turned his attention to Colonel O'Neill. "Colonel, Emma sends her apologies. You were only partly responsible for what happened on Cimmeria. I take most of the blame for what happened there. I was there the first time you journeyed to that planet and I could have fixed Thor's Hammer. For reasons I can not talk about I left them vulnerable to the Goa'uld."

Everyone in the room could see what looked like a great weight had been removed from O'Neill's shoulders at hearing that news. The rest of his team had noticed that he was walking around a bit more stiffly since returning from Cimmeria. They knew he had some kind of meeting with General Hammond shortly after their return but didn't know what it was about.

"Thank you." was Jack's only reply. He wanted to say more but one look at General Hammond stopped him. It was a rare moment that worked.

General Hammond took control again before Jack could stick his foot in his mouth. "High Councillor, I'd like to thank you for rescuing and returning Captain Carter to us. We are all very grateful." He then turned his attention to Jacob. "How are you feeling Jacob?"

"Better than I have in twenty years, Selmak fixed me up good." Jacob's head dipped for moment and then he looked back up at Hammond.

In that gruff voice that the Goa'uld and Tok'ra used Selmak made himself known. "It was an easy thing to heal Jacob. I would like to thank you myself for giving Jacob the opportunity to blend with me. You saved both of our lives." Jacob's head dipped again. "I am still getting used to that."

Jack couldn't let that go without getting snarky. "It is a little creepy."

Felicia turned to Jacob then back at Jack. "You are really not nice." Felicia then moved over next to Jacob.

Jacob gave Jack a hard look. "Jack, the Tok'ra aren't the Goa'uld, so get used to it."

"I am just glad you're ok Jacob." Hammond replied.

Harry stood quietly during the exchange but it was time for him to go. "Well now that the family reunion is over, we will be going. It was nice to see you all again. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again soon. Jacob, Martouf, you know the address."

Harry didn't give anyone time to reply. He, Aliya, and Felicia all disappeared in a flash of transporter light.

Everyone in the room including Sam looked to her father after that exchange but it was Hammond that asked the question. "Jacob, what did the High Councilor mean?"

"I'm sorry George, I can't say." Jacob replied with a stiff smile.

-oo00oo-

Infirmary, SGC

Sam was sitting on one of the bed's in the infirmary getting checked out by Dr. Fraiser when Jack and Daniel walked in to see how she was doing. They had been very worried about her when she didn't return for two days and the M.E.L.P had shown the Goa'uld mothership on the ground on the Tok'ra planet.

Jack had additional reasons for his worry besides those of everyone else. He had feelings for Sam but because of their military relationship he couldn't allow those reasons to be known. She was safe now though so he put his normal, 'I was worried about you for military reasons' face on.

"How is she Doc?" Jack asked.

It wasn't Fraiser that answered the question as Sam jumped off the bed. "I'm fine Colonel. I got checked out by Hermione too before we got brought back."

Jack wasn't going to take her at her word though and looked at Fraiser for confirmation. "I can't find anything wrong with her Colonel. In fact she appears healthier now than before she left."

Both Jack and Daniel were happy to hear the report. Daniel was the next to speak. "So Sam you got to spend time with them, in their city? What was it like?"

Sam took a moment to think about it before replying. "I didn't get to see much, just the outside as The Zeus came in for a landing there. We were all transported to their medical bay first so Hermione and Emma could check us out."

Dr. Fraiser wasn't really paying attention as she finished her notes in Sam's medical records but hearing the two names got Fraiser's attention right away. "I've heard you mention Hermione before, who is this Emma?"

"Emma is another of their Doctors and apparently Hermione's mother. Why?" Daniel explained.

Doctor Fraiser's eyes widened in surprise. "Has the name Dan come up in anyway with these Alterans?" She quickly asked.

Jack answered this time, his curiosity was peaked at how Fraiser could know a name that they had only just learned a couple hours ago. "We got a communication from a guy named Dan, their Councillor of Defence or something, just before Sam and the others were returned to us."

The look of surprise on Doctor Fraiser's face was enough for Jack, Sam, and Daniel to know somethings was up. Sam was the one to voice the question though. "Janet, what's wrong?"

That snapped Doctor Fraiser out of whatever she was surprised about. "We need to go see General Hammond." she replied as she started walking toward the door.

-oo00oo-

Briefing Room, SGC

General Hammond, Martouf, and Jacob, were in the gate control room watching the gate dial. Jacob and Martouf had already said their goodbyes to Sam before she was sent to the infirmary to get checked out.

"Jacob are you sure you can't tell me anything else? We've had good and bad dealings with the Alterans, I just don't know what to make of them and the High Councilor."

"George, like I said, we can't say anything. I will say this George, you don't want to be on that guy's bad side. He took out two Goa'uld motherships and three Al'kesh without blinking an eye." Jacob replied to the question.

"Chevron six encoded." The Airman at the dialing computer called out.

"Listen George, we have to report back to the Tok'ra Council, I'll let you know what I can when I can, that's all I can say."

Hammond sighed. "Don't be a stranger Jacob." Hammond held out his hand to his old friend since he knew he wouldn't be getting anything else out of him.

"Don't worry George, I'll be around." Jacob replied as he took his friend's hand.

"Chevron seven locked." The Airman called out as they all heard the whoosh of the gate activating.

"General Hammond to the Briefing Room." Came over the loudspeakers.

Hammond looked at Jacob. "My work is never done. Be safe out there Jacob." Hammond then turn to the stairs to the briefing room while Jacob and Martouf were escorted to the gate.

When he got to the top of the briefing room stairs he found SG1 and Doctor Fraiser sitting around the conference table. "We didn't have a scheduled meeting that I forgot about did we?"

Jack was the one to answer. "No Sir. This is all Doctor Fraiser's show. We are just as much in the dark as you are."

Hammond walked to the end of the table and sat down. "Ok, Doctor Fraiser?"

Janet was excited but you couldn't tell by looking at her at the moment since this was business. "Sir, the first time I heard the name Hermione, I was curious because I had heard the name before. I chalked it up to a coincidence.

Then when Jack and Daniel came in to check on Sam, they mentioned Emma and that she was Hermione's mother. That was too much of a coincidence, so I asked if they knew of a Dan associated with the Alterans. They told me you were contacted by a Dan just before Harry arrived."

Hammond interrupt to confirm the information. "That's right Doctor." Everyone in the room had a look of curiosity now, even Teal'c who they picked up on the way to the briefing room.

"Sir, Dan and Emma Granger had a daughter named Hermione. I went to school with them when I first started out in medical school. We were very close friends at the time."

That did it for Daniel, confirmation that he was right and he blurted it out. "I knew it, they are from Earth."

Hammond looked at Daniel for a half a second then turn his attention back to Doctor Fraiser. "Are you sure about his Doctor?"

"As sure as I can be without having met any of them face to face. It's too much of a coincidence though. Dan is a few years older than Emma and was in the SAS before joining her in medical dental school. He was a reservist until Hermione was born."

Jack jumped in with his thoughts. "That would fit with him being Councillor of Defence, General."

Daniel asked the next question. "So they're British?"

"Yes, I did my first four years of medical school in Britain. We've kept in contact over the years. I know their daughter Hermione was accepted to some elite boarding school a few years ago when she turned eleven. I got a letter from them two years ago, they were selling their practice and were going to travel for a few years. I haven't heard from them since."

Jack needed to point out the obvious conclusion here. "Sir, if these are the same people, there could be other Alterans on Earth."

Everyone heard a gasp from the other side of the table and turned to look at Captain Carter whose eyes were currently as big a saucers. "Captain Carter, you have something." Hammond asked.

"Sir, the outpost that the Colonel and I were in when the Wormhole jumped from the power surge. I just put it together. If they are here on Earth, they must have a way to get here without ships. I think that outpost is here on Earth, that's why he had to take us to his home planet and bring us back by ship. It was a cover, even though our gate was offline."

Jack was the next to respond and he was going to play the devil's advocate. "Carter, that is a big assumption. There are a lot of 'if's' involved here."

"We could just pick up the stone and ask them." suggested Daniel.

"I do not believe that they would just tell us if this is all true." Teal'c responded.

"Neither do I." Hammond agreed. "We need more information. Daniel, Doctor Fraiser, see what you can find out about Dan, Emma, and Hermione. Captain Carter, if the outpost is here on Earth, is there any way we could find it?"

"I'm not sure Sir, it must be putting out some kind of energy signature though. I'll see what I can find."

"Colonel, you and Teal'c assist where you can. Dismissed."

-oo00oo-

The Zeus, Earth Orbit

Harry was sitting in the control chair with a smile on his face. He hadn't expected or planned this to happen. He was going to have to ask Dan and Emma about this Doctor Fraiser when he got home but it did give him a way to be more open with the SGC. If they found the information out on their own, it released him from certain rules.

He wasn't worried about them finding the outpost since they didn't have any idea where to start looking. Even if they did manage to get a general idea of where it was, they wouldn't be able to get in it, the shield would stop them not to mention how much ice was covering it, and if somehow they did get in, Rose would just beam them all back to the SGC.

Yup he was very surprised by this turn of events.


	18. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 18

Harry Potter – Alteran  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

A/N I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but it was needed for future events. There will be some drama between the SGC and Harry in the next chapter, so look forward to that. 

Chapter 18 - Knowledge is a Bad Thing to Have

-oo00oo-

Somewhere On Earth

"Are you sure?" asked the person hidden in the shadowed corner of the room.

"No but the reports coming from their mountain point in that direction." Answered the man in the other corner of the room also hidden in shadow.

"Can we get anyone in there?"

"It will be very difficult but possible. I have also obtained that sample you requested. " A small round metal container was tossed into the center of the room and it rolled across the floor into the other shadowed corner. As it was rolling it sounded like it had small metallic balls rolling around inside it.

"Good work. Keep listening in on them and try getting someone on the inside. We need to be sure."

After that there was silence.

-oo00oo-

Olympus

"Mom!" Hermione called out as she walk into her parent"s quarters. Harry had just returned from Earth with a bit of information. Luna was still resting in a private room in the medical tower, Harry and Aliya were with her.

"Hermione, no need to yell." Emma replied as she came out of the kitchen in her and Dan's quarters.

"Mom! Dr. Fraiser, really?"

"How do you know Janet?"

"Mom, Dr. Fraiser works for the SGC, they know we're from Earth now."

"Oh" Emma replied with wide eyes as she motioned for Hermione to come with her into the kitchen.

-oo00oo-

SGC, Three Days Later

Jack walked into Daniel's office looking for him and to see if he had found anything out about the Grangers. "Daniel…" Jack looked around the office not seeing him but he did hear some noise coming from under one of the many desks.

"Daniel, what are you doing under there?"

Daniel looked up from under the desk. "Jack? I just dropped some papers. What's up?"

Jack walked further into the room not giving much attention to all the artifacts lying around and actually looking rather bored at them. "That's what I came here to ask you. What have you found out about the Grangers?"

Daniel finished standing up with a bunch of papers in his hand. "We have all their public records. From those I can tell you that they were good people, good in the community, had high ratings as dentists."

"Daniel that's not very helpful."

"Well I haven't exactly finished my report yet. I haven't been able to get my hands on Dan Granger's military file, the British government wants to know why we want it. I can't exactly tell them we think he's an alien living on another planet, now can I!?

I also haven't heard back from Janet yet. She went to England to visit the Granger house and talk with some of their old college friends. All I can tell you is that it looks, at least on paper, like they were born here on Earth. They both have family going back a few generations that I can find."

"Janet told us she got a letter from them saying they were going to travel for a while." Jack reminded Daniel.

Daniel gave Jack one of his yeah I know looks before replying. "I searched a three month period around the time she got the letter. There are no travel records for the Grangers leaving the country, no airline, train, or boat records under their name. As far as the world is concerned they have simple disappeared off the planet."

"Pun intended Daniel?"

"Yeah"

"What about Hermione?" Jack asked.

"Now that's where things get interesting. We found everything you could ever find on a kid, birth certificate, child medical records, school transcripts, etc, but it all stops when she turns eleven. After that there's nothing. According to her school records she is exceptionally intelligent. She didn't just get top of her class, she set a new bar."

"But after she turned eleven nothing?" Jack clarified.

"From what Janet told us, she was accepted into some prestigious private boarding school. She didn't know the name of it though. Whatever school it is, they don't have public records. I can't find Hermione's name in any school private or otherwise."

"So what you're saying is that she disappeared off the planet when she turned eleven." Jack asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Daniel replied. "I am still digging though and waiting to hear from Janet."

"Ok, I'll go see Carter and find out if she is having any luck."

-oo00oo-

Jack walked to Carter's lab and found her deeply engrossed in something on the computer screen in front of her.

"Carter."

Carter looked up from the computer quickly. "Sir. I didn't see you come in."

"That's ok Carter. Have you found anything?"

"No sir, I just don't have a way to scan the entire planet. Never mind finding an unknown energy signature. "

"So… What you're telling me is that there is nothing you can do?"

"I'm afraid so Sir. We have a few things under development from the tech we've retrieved from offworld missions but nothing of this scale. R&D is trying to come up with some ideas but it could take months."

"So what are you working on? Jack asked then tuned her out.

-oo00oo-

Olympus

"What are we going to do Harry?" Hermione asked as all the Grangers, Aliya, and Luna sat around Harry's quarters. This was a personal problem not a Council issue so they were going to handle it that way.

"Hermione, I'm inclined to do nothing. I'm not going to have Rose start making fake paper trails for your parents to show them traveling all over the world, nor make up a fake school for you to have attended.

They know who we are now, at least who the three of you are. They might track down the Dursleys through you and find out about me but I doubt it.

If they ask, I'll just tell them the truth, we'll not all of it, just that we have some descendants on Earth that we pick up from time to time or something like that."

Everyone looked around at each other then nodded at the plan.

Luna was the next to speak, she hadn't got her new download yet but still retained all of her memories from their time together so far and everything she had done. "You know Harry this just gives you an opportunity to build better relations with them."

"Maybe Luna, is that what your sight is telling you we should do?"

Luna looked down at her hands with a sad face. "I… I can't say. It was easy back at Hogwarts, a little push here, a word there. Out here, on Olympus, the Goa'uld, Earth, our allies, there is too much to sift through. The knowledge from the repository, I think made me think I could manipulate the universe. I had a bad case of the Wrackspurts."

Luna looked back up at everyone with her serene smile and unfocused eyes. "I'm not going to do that anymore, it was too much. I'm just going to concentrate on my zoo and the preserve." Harry was the only one that caught the small glint in Luna's eye's.

-oo00oo-

Briefing Room, SGC

Hammond looked around at SG1 before focusing on Daniel. "So Doctor Jackson what have you found?"

"I'm sorry General there isn't much. I heard from Janet who is on her way back. She talked with friends, neighbors, and a couple family members. As far as any of them are aware, the Grangers are traveling around the world exploring with their daughter. The last anyone heard from them, they were in Asia somewhere."

"I assume there is no paper trail?" Hammond followed up.

"No General. As I told Jack, they've disappeared off the face of the planet."

Hammond turned and focused on Carter. "Major Carter, have you found anything?"

"Sorry Sir, there just isn't any way to scan the entire planet. If the outpost is here, we don't have any way of finding it at the moment. I have a team from Area 51 working on a few solutions but they are months away if not a year or two."

Hammond nodded his head to the report. It wasn't going to go over well with his higher ups but it was what it was. He had personally managed to get his hands on Dan Grangers military file. The guy was a Captain in the SAS with some specialized training, most of his file was blacked out though.

"Let's table this for now. Doctor Jackson I understand you have another report?"

"General as you know I have continued working with Dr. Littlefield and Catherine." The General nodded.

"I am aware of the work the three of you have been doing." replied the General.

"Okay, right. Well, two days ago a probe sent back this image from P3R-272." Daniel clicked a button on the remote he was holding and the image taken from the probe was displayed on a wall screen.

"Now if you look closely, you'll see that the symbols match one of the inscriptions from the meeting place on Ernest's planet and from the robe's Luna and Aliya were wearing the first time they visited us."

Hammond looked at the image and then back at Daniel. "So this place belongs to the Alterans, maybe the outpost Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter were at?"

Jack looking at the image as well but was sure it wasn't the same place. "Carter, do you recognise any of that, I don't remember seeing anything like it near that outpost gate"

"No Sir, I don't think this is the same place we were at." Carter replied while still looking at the image on the screen.

"Doctor Jackson, have you made any progress on being able to read Alteran?"

"While I can now speak the language a little, not even close to fluently though, I haven't yet been able read the language, it is completely foreign and other than the two examples we have…"

"I get it Dr. Jackson."

With a smile at Daniel, Teal'c let his thoughts be known. "I do believe this world is worth exploring Daniel Jackson." The rest of the team looked intrigued as well.

Hammond agreed but was concerned about the reaction, by the Alterans, of them going to one of their planets. "I will approve the mission as a standard recon. Keep in mind though we do not want an incident between us and the Alterans."

-oo00oo-

P3R-272

Harry stepped through the gate and looked around. The room was circular and domed, the lights coming on as he entered. It was made of a marble looking material but he knew it was actually made of crystal. This place was one of the old repositories left behind by the Alterans and hadn't been updated since they left the galaxy.

Harry walked over the scanner circle, then approached the interface terminal. He pulled out a scanner as he got close to it and ran the device over it. The scanner indicated that the repository's power supply was getting really low and it would probably only work once before it died. The knowledge wouldn't be lost but the interface would go dead until it was recharged.

Harry was also expecting the SG1 team to arrive soon so he moved over close to the wall in front of the Stargate. He conjured a comfortable chair and sat down, he then cast a notice-me-not on himself and the chair.

As the gate started to dial in he also conjured a bucket of popcorn and turned down the lights in the room. _'This is going to be fun.'_

Jack was the first to step through the gate followed by Daniel, Carter, and Teal'c. After the gate shut down the lights came back up again and they started looking around the room. They weren't carrying their normal weapons though which Harry noticed right away, they only had Zats with them. This being a possible Alteran place, it was decided that they come with no lethal weapons.

"Well this is interesting Daniel, at least there aren't any trees." Jack commented.

"Very strange. Breathable air, moderate temperature, but where's the life support coming from?" Carter had something that looked like a scanner in her hand.

"Hmm." Was all Jack replied with as he pounded on one of the walls. "Wall is solid. Well Daniel?"

"Hello, we are peaceful explorers." Daniel called out to the room.

Jack looked at Daniel with an 'are you an idiot' face. "Daniel, if the Alterans are here, I think they already know who we are."

Daniel got an 'oh yeah' look. "It was worth a try."

Harry watched but in his head. _'Harry was laughing his as off. The fact that they came here knowing it belonged to the Alterans was a bit of a slap in the face but, they found the address and he technically didn't tell them they couldn't look for him or Alteran tech.'_

Jack was walking around the room and was about to cross over the scanner embedded in the floor. "Daniel, how long you figure we oughta hang out here and scratch our cosmic heads?"

Just as Jack passed over the scanner the repository morphed out of the wall. Teal'c was the closest to it and looked closely at it but nothing happened.

Daniel smirked at Jack. "Well Jack, that's something."

Jack gave Daniel a dirty look then turned to Teal'c. "What is it T?"

"I do not know. It doesn't appear to do anything. I see only darkness and flashing lights" Teal'c replied.

Carter was pointing her scanner at it. "It is emitting power sir. I can't tell you anymore than that."

Jack started walking over toward the repository.

Harry figured this was a good time to make himself known and with a wave of his hand he canceled the notice-me-not. "Hey guys."

SG1's reaction as a group was almost instant. The sound of four Zat guns powering up and pointed at him was kinda cool to see in Harry's opinion.

"You know, one shot stuns, a second kills, the third disintegrates, since there are four of you what would happen if you all fired at the same time?" Harry asked calmly. His personal shield would have stopped the energy from the weapons.

"Umm… Harry." Jack stuttered as he realized who was there.

"Hi Jack. I can call you Jack right?"

"Umm yeah. I can call you Harry?" Jack asked back.

"Sure Jack, this isn't a formal encounter. Now what are the four of you doing here?"

Jack looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was Daniel that answered the questions. "We are just trying to learn more about the Alterans. Our probe of this gate showed the Alteran writing."

Harry tossed a kernel of popcorn in his mouth causing everyone to notice it for the first time. "You do have a communication stone, you could have just asked." Daniel looked a bit ashamed at himself. Jack had recovered his wits though.

"The popcorn good?" He asked.

"Yup. Want some?" Harry replied with a chuckle.

Jack smirked. "So… What is this place?"

"I thought you'd never ask Jack." Harry stood up from his chair and tossed the popcorn bucket up in the air, both disappearing. "Well, let's start with where here is. You are in the hollowed out core of a small moon that is orbiting a gas giant in a forgotten solar system. What this place is, is a library, or what we call a Repository of Knowledge."

Daniel's eyes went wide open at that. "I…"

"Don't see books Daniel? It's all stored in the computer core here." Harry finished for him. Harry then turned to look at Sam. "The lights and life support are in the walls, you see the clear looking crystals. As for power, well the facility is power by the gravitational tidal forces between the moon and its parent planet. The computer core is on a different source, which is almost depleted by the way."

Harry walked over to the Repository interface. "This is the interface."

"Harry, we…" Jack started.

"I know Jack, you didn't mean any harm and you're just trying to find out more about us. I'm not upset. This Repository was left behind five million years ago to be eventually found. I'm not going to stop you from investigating the things you find.

The old Alterans left a lot of stuff laying around when they left. I won't let it fall into the Goa'uld's hands but i'm not going to stop you if you run across some of it. Just don't blow yourselves up fiddling with it." This is where Harry lied a bit, he was collecting the more dangerous stuff and securing or destroying it.

Harry started walking toward the gate. "I'll leave you to it." As he reached the gate he stopped and turned back around. "Jack, I won't interfere, whatever you do is on you. Have fun." Harry waved his hand at the gate causing a wormhole to form. "Oh, one last thing, tell Dr. Fraiser that Emma says hello." Harry then stepped through the gate and it shut down.

SG1 stared at the gate for a minute. Jack was wondering what they had just stepped into and what was with the change of attitude with Harry. Their last two encounters with him had been different, now it was like he was… warming up to them.

Daniel was the one to voice what everyone was thinking. "Anyone else feel like Harry just gave us a shovel?"

-oo00oo-

Gate Room, SGC

Hammond stood in the Gate Room waiting, SG1 had just dialed in and reported that Colonel O'Neill was unconscious after getting his head stuck in some device. He worried every time he sent a team through the gate but SG1 seemed to be a trouble magnet. All he could do now was to see what they got into this time.

Carter came through the gate followed closely by Teal'c and Daniel with Colonel O'Neill carried between them. The medical team that was standing by rushed up the ramp to the gate relieving Daniel and Teal'c of Colonel O'Neill.

"What happened?" Hammond demanded as soon as Captain Carter was in front of him.

"We dug a hole Sir." Carter replied while looking like she really didn't want to be the one to answer the question. She was saved by Daniel who came up next to her.

"Harry was there, he told us what the place was and said he wouldn't stop us from exploring the things we found. He handed us the proverbial shovel and… " Daniel looked at Colonel O'Neill as he was wheeled past them on the stretcher. "We dug a hole."

The General looked to Teal'c who was standing behind them. "Teal'c maybe you can explain why Colonel O'Neill is unconscious?"

"General Hammond it is as Daniel has said, the High Councilor was there and told us he would not interfere in our exploration of that place and Colonel O'Neill got his head trapped in the interface device."

Hammond looked at SG1 with a combination of worry and anger. "We'll debrief in one hour." He then turned and walked out of the gate room.

-oo00oo-

General Hammonds Office, Ten minutes later.

General Hammond sat at his desk, worry evident on his face. He was waiting to hear from the infirmary on Colonel O'Neill's condition. He was also staring at the communication stone that Harry had given him all those months ago but that he hadn't wanted to really use unless it was an emergency.

In this case though, Harry was apparently already involved with what happened to SG1 so he reached for the stone hoping he could get a straight answer from the Alteran leader.

When he picked up the stone it started glowing. "Hello, this is General Hammond, I'd like to speak with the High Councilor."

It was Harry's voice that came back from the stone. "General, is there a problem?"

"High Councilor, I think you already know the answer to that." Hammond replied not in the mood for games.

Hammond could hear the sigh that came before the High Councilor replied. "General, would it be ok to have this meeting face to face, in private."

"That would be appreciated." Hammond had barely gotten the words out when there were two flashes of light in his office. The first was the High Councilor, the second was someone he had hoped he wouldn't see again anytime soon, Luna.

The General stood up in greeting to a high ranking official coming into his office. "High Councilor, Councilor Luna." Hammond waved to the seat in front of him, offering it to Harry but it was Luna that moved forward and sat down with a smile. Even though she was smiling, Hammond didn't feel comfortable around her at all.

The last time she appeared he and SG1 had gotten a proverbial slap on the wrist. Even Harry taking the gate for two weeks was less stressful than dealing with Luna.

Hammond sat back down then addressed Harry. "High Councilor, can you tell me what happened to Colonel O'Neill on his mission?"

Before answering, Harry waved his hand conjuring another chair in the office and sat down while looking at Luna with a humorous smile. He could feel the tension coming off of the General with Luna being in the room. He also saw the surprise at the chair appearing out of nowhere but the General was a professional and didn't react to it.

It was Luna that replied with that serene smile of hers that set everyone on edge but she didn't address the General, she turned and spoke to Harry. "I see lots of shovels and holes. Why are they digging holes? Is there something buried under the ground?"

Harry tried not to laugh at Hammonds expression but it was difficult. "Luna! Be nice."

With a pout Luna looked at the General. "Sorry."

Harry took over at that point. "Forgive Luna, I know she scared everyone the last time she was here, she's normally a very calm and sweet person. I thought you two should meet under less stressful conditions and she has personal experience with the situation that O'Neill is in." Luna gave a little wave at the General.

Harry could feel the tension between the two lesson a bit as Hammond asked a different question directed at Luna. "You're not still thinking of blowing up the planet?"

The surprise on Luna's face to the question was quite evident as she turned to Harry. "Who told them I was going to blow up the planet?"

Harry smirked. "Emma."

Luna scowled. "Harry remind me to drop a water balloon filled with high energy plasm or something on her later."

Harry chuckled then turned to the General. "Sorry General, Emma was trying to put the fear of Luna into SG1. Let's get to the problem at hand?"

Hammond nodded. "What happened, I know they met you there."

"I was there for a short time yes. In a nutshell General, I told them that I am not going to stop them, the SGC, or Earth from exploring the galaxy. If you find abandoned Alteran tech or knowledge, I'm not going to get in your way, or take it away. I just gave them the warning of not blowing themselves or the planet up with it."

"I see, that doesn't explain what happened though."

"No General it doesn't. That place is a Repository of Knowledge left behind by my ancestors five million years ago, a library if you will. It was meant to be found eventually by a race advanced enough to use it.

Colonel O'Neill basically stuck his head in and downloaded the entire library to his mind. For a full Alteran or a race with advanced minds capable of holding it, this wouldn't be a problem. I have that entire library in my mind plus what that repository didn't have from the last five million years."

"What does that mean for Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond asked.

Harry sat back in his chair and sighed. "General, I am going to let you in on a little secret. You're already suspecting it though. You already know the Alterans called Earth home millions of years ago. I told that to Jack and Sam." Hammond nodded.

"What you don't know is that some Alterans returned to earth about ten thousand years ago. I won't go into detail but let's just say some stayed here and intermingled with the developing humans."

"So there are Alterans on earth?" Hammond questioned.

Harry looked at Luna before replying but she didn't say anything or give him any signs. "Yes and no General. Our... genetic code is on earth. A small percentage of Earth's total population has Alteran DNA and only a small percent of those have enough to be considered even part Alteran by us. Kind of like your Native Americans, you have to be what?, thirty percent native to be part of a tribe?"

Hammond sat back in his chair thinking before replying. "So you are from Earth too, not just the Grangers?"

Harry got a serious look on his face and didn't answer the direct question, he needed to maintain his identity as Alteran. "General, this information can't get to your superiors. They would hunt down the Alteran descendants, like the dark ages witch hunts.

Besides none of them know of their heritage unless we contact them. As far as all those people know, they are plain old humans, they no nothing of alien cultures or technology. There is nothing different about them unless you can look at them on a DNA level.

The reason I am even telling you is because it directly relates to Colonel O'Neill. He is part Alteran, not enough that we would have contacted him though. If he wasn't he wouldn't have been able to use the repository. You have to be a certain percentage Alteran in order to use our technology, it's a safety and security measure."

This was more information than Harry had planned to give out but he trusted the General. As for Hammond he was still sitting there with a thoughtful look on his face. It was several minutes before he spoke again.

"I have a lot of questions but Colonel O'Neill is a priority at the moment."

"Yes General he is, though he is in no immediate danger, the download of knowledge will eventually kill him. It will overwhelm his mind. Luna has first hand knowledge of this problem." Harry looked at Luna, she had had her redownload of the knowledge to the level her mind could take.

Luna spoke this time. "He will lose the ability to speak English within a couple days if that, after that, headaches, and an inability to think clearly. He will be able to use the knowledge though. It took a little over a year and a half for it to start affecting me. He has a week, ten days at most."

"Why so little time, if…"

"I am close to full Alteran, Jack is only like twenty five percent. There are other reasons but you don't need to know those. He's got ten days at most."

Hammond looked between Harry and Luna then asked the all important question. "Obviously Luna looks ok, so you can do something for Colonel O'Neill?"

Harry answered this time. "Yes and no General. We could remove the information from him with no ill effects. The problem is that we are not allowed too."

"What do you mean not allowed...?"

Harry stood up, his chair disappearing and he started pacing as much as he could in the office. "The Alterans, have laws and rules that we take very seriously. You remember the Tollan? They gave advanced knowledge to another planet in their solar system, it destroyed that civilization and almost destroyed the Tollan.

That's why we don't just come to earth and start dishing out advanced technology. I am pushing the rules just telling you this and even more so by allowing you to study the Alteran tech that you come across in your travels. Colonel O'Neill, SG1, the SGC, you found that repository on your own, I didn't give it to you, I did warn them though.

Colonel O'Neill has to solve this on his own, he has the knowledge to do it in his head."

Hammond looked between Harry and Luna again. "So you're not going to do anything to help him?" He was getting upset at this point.

"I didn't say that General. Luna is going to be staying here, 'to keep Colonel O'Neill company' until he solves the problem."

Luna spoke up again at this point with that serene smile of hers. "We'll have a lot of fun."

The look of dread on Hammond's face at hosting Luna for an extended period of time was funny to Harry, Hammond didn't know what he was in for. "General I do expect her to be treated as an ambassador while she's here. If anything happens to Luna…"

Hammond could see through his window that SG1, including Jack were coming into the briefing room. "You have my word nothing will happen. She will be accorded every amenity befitting her status."

Harry noticed SG1 too. He nodded his head at the general. "Luna behave while you're here. No blowing anything up."

Luna pouted at Harry as he disappeared in a flash of light.

-oo00oo-

Briefing Room

Hammond exited his office into the briefing room with Luna gracefully following behind him. He stopped at the end of the table but didn't sit down and started to address everyone that was already sitting at the table. Luna stopped next to him.

Even though Luna was seventeen, she was still short at only five foot four. It was actually quite funny that a girl that looked like she still belonged in high school could cause everyone in the briefing room to look like their worst fears were coming true.

General Hammond though drew their attention to him. "I have been informed of what happened on your mission by the High Councilor. He has also informed me of the effect it will have on you Colonel. Councilor Luna will be staying with us to... observe?" He turned to look at Luna.

Luna shrugged then walked past him, pulled a chair out from the table, turned it around to face the window that looked down on the Gate room and sat down with her elbows on the windows edge and her chin in her hands. She just stared out the window at the gate with a dreamy look on her face, like a kid watching the rain fall from a window and wishing they could be out playing.

General Hammond and the others watched her sitting there staring out the window for a minute until O'Neill turned to the General. "So what did he say?"

Hammond turned his attention from what Luna was doing to answer his second in command. "You got the entire library of knowledge downloaded into your head. According to him and Councilor Luna you have about ten days before it kills you."

Sam and Daniel gasped while Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked worriedly in O'Neill's direction. O'Neill on the other hand didn't look fazed as he replied to the information. "Oh, and here I thought it was something serious. Ten days?"

Luna didn't turn around but answered him in Alteran. *Give or take a day or two.*

Everyone looked at her then to Daniel but it was O'Neill that spoke. "She said give or take a day or two. Wait," He paused. "How did I know that?"

Daniel was just as surprised. "I don't know but you're right, it's what she said."

Carter looked like she was figuring it out in her head. "General, you said the Colonel downloaded their entire library of knowledge, it must include their language."

"Well I feel fine, there's nothing *crovus* with me."

"Jack you just said *Crovus*." Daniel told him.

Luna turned in her seat and looked at Jack. "Oh, it's starting already. Better get to work Colonel." Luna then turned back to the window and continued staring at the gateroom.

Everyone looked at Luna in expectation of her doing something but all she did was sit there and look out the window. "Councilor? You're not going to do anything?" Daniel asked in a worried voice.

General Hammond waited a moment for Luna to reply but when she didn't even blink he told them what Harry had hold them. "The High Councilor told me that they wouldn't be able to help because we got into this on our own. We have to solve it ourselves, or rather Colonel O'Neill has too."

O'Neill looked between Hammond and Luna. "Ok, so what is she doing here." He pointed to Luna.

Luna turned in her seat again and looked at O'Neill. "I've been through what you're about to go through Jack. I'm your moral support." Luna gave him that innocent smile she was known for among her friends on Olympus but it only made everyone in the room that much more apprehensive.

"General, are we done here?" O'Neill asked in annoyance. Everyone looked at him surprised by how he asked. Luna just turned back around to look out the window.

"Colonel, you're dismissed, get some rest, I think you'll need it, for now you're restricted to the base." Hammond ordered Jack.

Jack got up from the table while taking a piece of paper from the pad he had been duddling on and left the room. The rest of SG1 looked at the General in concern while Luna turned her chair back to the window and started staring out it again.

-oo00oo-

Daniel's Office

Daniel was in his office looking over everything he knew about the Alteran, their language and writing. He still wasn't having any luck with the writing even if he could somewhat understand and speak it now.

The circle of writing they had found on the library floor was displayed on one of the computer monitors in the room. At some point Luna had wandered into the room and taken a seat in one of the corners.

She hadn't said anything in the hour since she showed up even though Daniel tried multiple times to get her to talk. She did look around at some of things when she first arrived but that was about it. She just had the serene look on her face that didn't seem to go away.

It was at this point Jack and Teal'c walked into the office after coming from the recreation room. Teal'c was the first to notice Luna sitting quietly in the corner. "I thought you are here for moral support, should you not be spending time with O'Neill?"

Daniel noticed Luna's expression finally change. "I avoid violence when i can, I didn't want to see you pummel Jack into the ground. I knew you both would show up here eventually." Luna then turned her attention to Jack. "It is getting worse?" she asked.

Again it was Teal'c that answered. "He has started using more of your language, yes."

Jack hadn't acknowledged Luna yet at all. Surprisingly he wasn't upset with the Alterans anymore or with Luna. He was still upset in general, no, frustrated was more like it. He had a lot of things running around in his head that he didn't understand.

He finally acknowledged Luna. "Yes... Can you explain what's going on to me?"

Luna smiled that Jack was now feeling a bit more talkative. "Sure." Luna bounced off the stool she had been sitting on and walked over to Jack. "Think of your brain like a computer. You just had a very large program downloaded into it. The program though isn't completely compatible with your hardware." Luna pointed at Jack's head as she walked past him and out of the room.

-oo00oo-

Control Room

The information he was receiving wasn't good. Colonel O'Neill was getting worse and there didn't appear to be anything they could do about it. So far Councilor Luna hadn't been any help, in fact she had barely said a word since being left behind by the High Councilor.

She was currently sitting on a stool in the center of the control room doing nothing but spinning around on it like a bored child, if he didn't know better he would think she was.

"General Hammond to the control room." came over the speakers. Hammond took a deep breath and headed for the stairs down to the control room.

When he entered the control room he found Luna still sitting on the stool but it wasn't spinning anymore and she was watching Colonel O'Neill who was sitting at a computer terminal. Captain Carter also entered the room from a side corridor. Daniel and Teal'c were already in the room also watching O'Neill.

"What's going on here." He asked. "Colonel, what are you doing?"

"I don't *know* sir."

"He came in here about ten minutes ago and started typing on the system General." Daniel informed everyone. Hammond then looked to Captain Carter.

"What's he doing Captain?"

Carter turned to the terminal next to her and tried to access it but couldn't. She was completely locked out. "I'm locked out of the system sir."

Hammond turned to Luna. "Do you know what he's doing?"

Luna was watching Jack and didn't turn to Hammond when she replied. "Yup." She then did a spin on her stool and looked again at what Jack was doing. "Oh, that's not nice Jack, we like getting those reports from the computer." Luna pouted.

Everyone except Jack turned to look at her. "What?" came from the General.

Luna shrugged. "Everyone is going to miss the SGC channel back on Olympus."

"Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"I have no *idea*, Sir." Jack was still rapidly typing on the computer.

"Colonel, stop what you're doing. That's an order."

"I can't sir." O'Neill's typing seemed to increase in speed.

"Teal'c, remove him from the computer." Hammond ordered. Teal'c reached for Jack but he pressed three keys on the keyboard at the same time and all the computers along with all the power on the base shutdown.

It was like everything in the room paused for just a moment then the power came back up and the computers started to reboot. Carter was looking at and working her terminal when the reboot started.

"Sir, this is machine code." She watched the system boot up and then a map appeared with their known stargates, over that more and more stargates started to appear. Carter started typing on the terminal and the map was converted into a list.

"General, Colonel O'Neill, these gates aren't on the cartouche found on Abydos. There's hundreds of them Sir, the Colonel must have added them." Carter started typing on the terminal again then gasped.

"What is it Captain?" Hammond asked. Luna just started spinning on her stool again.

"Sir, there's some new code in here besides the gate addresses, it looks like a firewall, it's actually protecting every line of code in the system. I've never seen anything like this before."

Hammond turned to Luna, who was still spinning on the stool like there was nothing wrong in the world.

Luna though wa talking to Rose at the outpost. -"How bad is it Rose?"-

-"I haven't been locked out of their computers completely. Harry planted a nanite on the mainframe the first time he was there. I won't be able to control the Stargate or their security systems."-

-"Oh Harry's not going to be happy about this."-

-"The council did recommend against letting them have access to the repository."-

-"I know, I was there, he made a good argument though."- Luna replied.

-"Did you not see…"-

-"I don't want to talk about what I see Rose… it's difficult now."-

Luna stopped spinning on the stool, stood up and walked out of the control room looking deep in thought, everyone there watching her. Jack got up though and followed her out.

-oo00oo-

When Jack and Luna had walked down the hall about twenty meters with two guards not far behind, Luna then stopped and looked at him. *What now Jack, you don't have a lot of time. The knowledge is progressing faster than I thought it would.*

*Why won't you just take it out of my head.* Jack asked her.

*You know we can't interfere, not yet anyway. Besides you're doing just fine on your own.*

-oo00oo-

Science Lab, Level 19

Jack usually only came up to level nineteen if he was looking for Sam or Daniel. He didn't like most of the geeks that worked on this level, they almost always gave him a headache. Now though he had things to do and had commandeered one of the smaller labs.

Daniel, Dr. Fraiser, and of course Luna were all in the lab. Luna was looking around at all the stuff with a bit of interest but not touching anything. Meanwhile Jack was working on something on one of the tables in the room.

Luna would look in his direction everyone once in awhile to see what he was doing but didn't interfere. Jack had already lost the ability to speak english and wasn't really looking that good. Jack was actually thankful for one thing at the moment while he worked, Luna.

He was able to communicate with her completely. Daniel was trying, while he could speak and understand some of the Alteran, and he was learning it quickly while listening to Jack and Luna, Daniel wasn't there yet.

Sam had caught him earlier that day removing a power cell from one of the staff weapons and he was now placing it inside whatever it was that he was building. Dr. Fraiser was trying to keep notes on what he was doing but couldn't keep up. Daniel would from time to time place a piece of paper in front of him with Alteran writing on it and Jack would read it out loud.

Luna stopped her wondering and sat down across the table from Dr. Fraiser, putting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands and just stared at her.

"Can I help you Councilor?" Fraiser asked her.

Luna's eyes took on more of a focus than anyone on the base had seen so far. "I see what Emma likes about you. She's told me and Hermione all about you."

Before Fraiser could respond Carter walked into the room interrupting everyone. "Sir? We've been sending probes to some of the new addresses you entered into… Sir? What is that?" Sam asked when she saw what he was doing. O'Neill turned to her and just shrugged.

Sam looked to Luna who was still staring at Dr. Fraiser. "Councilor Luna? What's he doing?"

Luna turn looked up at her then at the device Jack was building then back at her. "I don't know, I don't have the knowledge of high energy physics anymore. I'm a planetary scientist, geology, zoology, volcanology, botany, planetary and solar system formation. Maybe someday i can show you my zoo, I have some very interesting specimens. I just opened a new exhibit, I call it the Fish Tank of the Gods."

Everyone in the room look at her in confusion at the last part causing her to just shrug again and go back to looking at Dr. Fraiser.

Daniel broke the confusion when he looked back at Sam. "You were saying something about probes?"

Sam tore her eyes away from Luna and looked at Daniel. "Right, we found a planet with more Alteran writing on a pedestal, we think maybe we can find something there to help the Colonel."

Daniel took a moment to digest what Sam was telling him. "We have an Alteran sitting in the room, do you really think it's wise to go digging another hole?"

"We have to do something." She glanced at Luna. "They won't." Sam looked upset and it came through in her voice.

Luna didn't move but spoke anyway. "You have a bad case of Wrackspurts."

Daniel looked at her with a 'what?' look then turned to Sam. "Sam, I think what Jack is doing will solve the problem."

"We don't know that Daniel, the colonel doesn't even know what he's doing and she," Sam pointed to Luna. "won't tell us what he's doing. The General has already approved the mission. We could use you."

"I can't go Sam, I know Luna can talk to him but otherwise I'm his only other way of communicating."

Sam nodded then turned and left the room. It took a minute after that for everyone except Luna to return to what they were doing. Luna continued staring at Dr. Fraiser with Fraiser trying her best to ignore it.

Thirty minutes later the warning lights started flashing, indicating that the gate was being activated. It didn't take long until those lights stopped. After they stopped Luna got up from the seat she was in, walked around the table to stand next to Jack. She then leaned in and whispered something to him before leaving the room.

-oo00oo-

Gate Control Room

Daniel rushed in to the control room an hour after Luna had left the science lab with a roll of paper in his hand. "General! We need to send this to Captain Carter."

"Doctor Jackson, what going on?"

"I don't know exactly, Jack just told me that Sam is going to need this. Something is wrong…"

General Hammond nodded and turned to the sergeant at the gate controls. "Dial the gate."

-oo00oo-

Gate Room

The gate flared and opened two hours later. General Hammond, Daniel, and O'Neill entered the gate room followed by a dozen medical personnel as Carter, Teal'c, and the rest of their team tiredly walk through the gate. Carter, sweaty, and looking like she was half cooked stopped at the bottom of the ramp with Teal'c right behind her.

"General, I don't know how you knew but if we hadn't gotten those instructions we would have been trapped there. When the sun came up the temperature started rising, we literally would have cooked."

"Don't thank me Captain. Colonel O'Neill drew up the instructions." Hammond turned to Jack and smiled at him. He just smiled back and shrugged.

Carter also turned her attention to the Colonel. "Thank you sir. How did you know?"

O'Neill shrugged again. "Luna" was all he could say in English. O'Neill actually started looking around him expecting her to be there. Everyone else looking as well.

"Doctor Jackson, where is the ambassador?" Hammond asked.

Daniel looked around the gate room again and up into the control room. "I don't know… I haven't seen her since she whispered something to Jack and left the lab. It was when he started creating those instructions."

"Doctor Jackson are you telling me you lost her. Besides being a VIP she is also an alien on the base." Hammond then looked up into the control room. "I want teams looking for our guest." Hammond turned back to Carter. "Did you find anything on that planet?"

Carter looked regretful. "No Sir. If anything was there, it's long gone now." She looked to Jack with sad eyes. Hammond also turned to him. "I understand you're building something, maybe you should return to that."

O'Neill just nodded and walked out of the Gate Room with his hands in his pockets, he did look back and give Carter another smile though.

-oo00oo-

It didn't take long for the Luna to be located, in fact she was found only moments after Hammond ordered the search. She was in the cafeteria eating vanilla pudding, the fact that she had gone into the kitchen and made it herself was besides the point.

The sergeant in charge of the cafeteria staff called up to the control room as soon as word spread that Luna was being looked for.

Luna was sitting eating her big bowl of pudding when Daniel quickly walked into the cafeteria and looked around for her. Around her many of the other base personnel were also eating bowls of pudding since she had made enough for everyone.

When Daniel spotted her he walked over to the table, as he approached he noticed a bowl of pudding waiting on the table near the empty seat across from Luna.

Luna looked up at him as he got close to the table. "They didn't have the ingredients to make tapioca so you only get vanilla." Luna then went back to her pudding.

Daniel stood there staring down at Luna and the bowl waiting in front of the empty seat with a look of dismay. Luna looked back up. "Sit down Daniel, eat your pudding. If you don't eat your pudding…" Luna didn't finish the sentence, instead she went back to eating her own.

Daniel stared at her for another minute then sat down across from her and picked up the spoon next to the bowl. He took a spoonful of the pudding, then looked around at everyone else in the cafeteria that was enjoying the desert.

Daniel then asked the important question. "You've been here the whole time haven't you?"

"Where else would I be. I was hungry and I really love pudding. All they had was jolly though, so I made my own. You can live on pudding you know, it has all the good stuff in it, mainly sugar."

Daniel just stared at her again as the spoonful of pudding finally made it to his mouth. Once he tasted the pudding, he loved it and started eating it in earnest. Between mouthfuls though he had other questions. "How did you know Jack needed to…?" Luna just shrugged.

"Ok, I get the feeling you knew I would be coming here to find you."

Luna shrugged again. "You are my 'Keeper' while I'm here, I figured you'd be along eventually."

"You still… know things…" Daniel started.

"I know a lot of things Daniel Jackson. I even know what I have forgotten and the nergles tell me new things all the time. Do you not know things?"

Again Daniel stared at her in dismay, not knowing how to reply to that but tried anyway. "Well, yes, I know things… but... "

"See Daniel Jackson, we both know things." Luna took the last bite of her pudding and frowned at the bowl. "Oh poo, all gone, guess it's time to go to the gate room. Are you coming or would you like to finish your pudding?" Luna then stood up and started walking toward the door to the cafeteria.

Daniel rushed one more spoonful of pudding, it was that good, then stood up and hurried after her.

-oo00oo-

Gate Room

Luns and Daniel walked into the gate room just as the Stargate started dialing. Daniel didn't know what was going on and looked up into the control room to see Sam working at a computer terminal and the General behind her talking.

"Luna do you know what's going on?" Daniel turned and asked her. Luna just shrugged again and looked around the gate room like she was looking for something. Daniel watched as she pouted for a second then waved her hand off to the side of the ramp that went up to the gate causing a round stool to appear there. She then walked over to it, sat down and started spinning on it slowly.

Not knowing what was happening Daniel left her there, ran out of the room and up to the control room. By the time he got there, Jack was also there, standing behind the General with a blank stare.

"What's going on?"

Carter was the one to reply. "The gate just started dialing on it's own and it is getting a really big power boost from somewhere." At that moment the phone rang, the General picked it up and listed to the person on the other end.

"Chevron five encoded." The sergeant at the other terminal called out.

The General hung up the phone. "That was Sergeant Siler, Colonel O'Neill hooked the device he was building up in the power vault."

Carter turned to him. "That must be where the extra power is coming from, Sir."

"Chevron six encoded."

Daniel notice Jack wasn't paying attention to anything except the Gate. "General, this is what Jack has been working on all along. He's going somewhere and I think the Alterans, Luna, has been waiting for it. She's in the gate room spinning around on a stool."

With a lot of surprise, the Sergeant at the gate terminal called out. "Chevron seven encoded."

Carter spun back around to look at the computer just in time to see the point of origin lock in as the eighth symbol and the gate come to life. "General."

"What's happening Captain?"

Carter watched the computer as it calculated the destination of the wormhole. "Sir, the gate, the wormhole is leaving our galaxies gate network, it's going outside the galaxy. The extra symbol must be like an area code."

Daniel looked to Sam and then to the General. "We just place a long distance phone call. I think this is where Jack needs to go."

Hammond didn't look happy as Jack started to walk toward the exit of the control room in the direction of the gate room. "I can't authorize a mission." An SF at the exit moved to block Jack's path after hearing the General. Jack stopped, not offering any resistance to the SF.

"General, if he doesn't go, he will die. Look at him, he's already gone." Daniel pointed out. Jack still had that blank look on his face.

Hammond took a second to think about it then nodded. "Very well. Colonel, I don't know if you can understand me, but you can't be given an IDC code, I can't let you return, not without knowing where you're going."

Jack didn't respond and everyone in the control room looked shocked at what the general was saying. The SF moved out of the way and Jack continued out of the room. Daniel, Carter, and Teal'c all following him.

When they entered the Gate Room, Luna was still spinning around on her stool. Jack started walking up the ramp not paying any attention to her or anyone else. When Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c also started walking up the ramp with him, Luna stopped spinning. "He needs to go alone." she told them.

"I will accompany him." Teal'c responded.

Luna got a very serious look on her face, one they had not seen since her last visit to the base. "Jaffa, you will not be welcome where he is going and will put his well being in jeopardy." Luna didn't have anything against Teal'c or Jaffa in general but she wanted to make her point very clear.

Daniel decided he need to say something. "I'll go with him Teal'c."

Again Luna spoke up. "He must do this on his own, Daniel Jackson."

While SG1 looked at Luna in disbelief, Jack had continued up the ramp and into the wormhole which shut down immediately after. Everyone quickly turned to the gate while Luna went back to spinning on her stool.

-oo00oo-

Asgard Homeworld

Jack tumbled out of the gate and down the stairs in front of it. It took a moment to get his bearings before he looked up from the floor to see several what appeared to be Roswell Grays. The two closest to him turned to each other and started speaking.

(In the Asgard language) "This must be the human the Alteran High Councilor spoke of."

Jack understood them but what they said didn't matter at the moment. *Ego…deserdi…asordo…*

(In the Asgard language) "He is speaking the Ancients language. They are evolving quickly."

*Comdo…asordo…*

(In the Asgard language) "He is asking for help." The closest Asgard raised his hand and pointed a jewel that was in his palm at Jack. It glowed for a moment and the knowledge was drawn out of him. He expected all the knowledge to be removed but he could tell that the Alteran language was still in his head and he had the memory of everything he had done since getting the knowledge.

Jack was still not feeling all that great, the headache he had was an eleven on a ten scale. As he sat up he truly thought about getting Harry for this but he was the one that stuck his head in the repository. He really needed to be more careful around that guy.

Jack then turned his attention to the Asgard standing in front of him. "Hello. Thank you."

The taller of the two Asgard replied. "You are welcome. High Councilor Harry suspected you would make you way to us. We are the Asgard."

"You are Thor's race?"

"You have heard of us."

"Nothing but good things. Where am I?"

"This is the Asgard planet, Othala, in the galaxy of Ida." The other Asgard replied. "You looked into the archive that stores all the Ancients' knowledge."

"Yeah, I was curious, I shouldn't have, Harry warned me."

"Human physiology has not advanced to the point where your brain could handle that technology. That your subconscious mind used their knowledge to bring you here. Very impressive."

Jack got a small scowl on his face. "Well, you know… The Alterans wouldn't help, Harry wouldn't remove the knowledge. Was this a test?"

The first Asgard looked at the second then back at O'Neill. "We did not think your brains had advanced this far."

"How do you know so much about our brains?" Jack asked.

"We have studied your race for many years before the Alterans returned. Your race has great potential."

"Great potential, that's a good thing." Jack replied. "I don't think the Alterans agree with you though."

"Understand this, there is an alliance of three great races in the galaxy; the Asgard, the Nox…"

"Met them, nice people."

"And the Alterans. The alliance was built over many millennia. Your race has much to prove before we may interact on that level."

"That is pretty much what the Alterans have said but I get the feeling there is more to it…"

"Our Allies have their own thoughts on your race." The Asgard replied avoiding the statement.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, because I really, really appreciate you getting all that stuff out of my head, but you folks and the Alterans should understand that we're out there, now, and we might not be ready for a lot of this stuff but we're doing the best we can. We are a very curious race."

The two Asgard turned to each other and started speaking in rapid Asgardian, Jack couldn't understand them anymore so waited to see what they would say to him.

The first Asgard then turned to him. "You have taken the first steps towards becoming the fifth race. We will continue to watch, as will the others."

-oo00oo-

Control Room, SGC

Carter was still sitting at the computer terminal with Hammond, Daniel, and Teal'c standing near her. She was typing furiously on the computer but didn't appear to be getting anywhere with it.

"General, I still can't get control of the system, I'll have to do a complete reboot."

"Can we get the Iris closed?" Hammond asked.

"No sir, not until we get control back." Carter replied.

Hammond turned to look out the window to the gate room. Besides the gate, Luna was still sitting in the room on her stool spinning around on it. "Let's see what the Ambassador has to say." Hammond then walked to the exit followed by everyone.

When they entered the Gate Room, Hammond walked directly to Luna who stopped spinning to give him her full attention, well as much as Luna could with her eyes still looking partly glossed over. "Ambassador, we don't have control of the gate or our Iris. Is there anything you are willing to do to help?"

"I can't…"

Carter bust in on her answer. "You mean you won't do anything!"

Luna looked at Carter with the same look she had the first time they encountered her, then replied, her eyes completely focused on Sam. "You should listen before jumping to conclusions. You do not know everything, as smart as you are. I was going to say I can't, Jack has locked me out of your systems." Luna then got up from her stool and walked to the base of the ramp to the Stargate.

No sooner had she stopped at the ramp the gate started dialing.

"Offworld activation." Came from the control room.

Everyone watched as the wormhole formed in the gate a moment later Jack appeared from the event horizon. "I'm back." he called out to everyone he could see at the base of the ramp as the gate shut down.

Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c moved past Luna and went up the ramp. Carter was the first to reach him. "Sir, are you ok?"

"Meet the Asgard, nice guys, took that stuff out of my head." Jack replied with a smile.

Someone up in the control room called down to the gate room. "We have control of the system again."

Luna had walked up the ramp a moment after the other. "Colonel O'Neill, it is good you are well now. Now that you're back to normal, my time here is over." She then turned to General Hammond. "It has been a pleasure, you should make sure puddling is always on the menu though."

Luna turned and walked up the gate ramp and waving her hand at the gate as she went. The wormhole formed without the energy outburst it normally had and Luna walked through without pause or looking back.

-oo00oo-

Olympus

Luna walked out of the gate and looked around before calling out. "Harry James Potter"


	19. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 19

Harry Potter – Alteran  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

Chapter 19 - Ouch!

-oo00oo-

Above an Unknown Planet

"High Councilor, we will be coming out of hyperspace in thirty seconds. The Nike is in formation, the Ares and Nemesis are on course and will arrive 1.2 seconds after we do on a ninety degree vector from our position."

"Thank you Courtney." Harry replied from his spot a few feet in front of the control chair. He was wishing that he was the one in the chair for this but he was in command of the fleet for this mission. Felicia was standing next to him with her arms behind her back. She looked up at him as he responded.

"Ten seconds Sir."

Harry stood there, but didn't reply. He was watching the information coming in from the scanners on the holographic display.

"Bring shields and weapons online as soon as we exit hyperspace." Courtney didn't acknowledge the instruction but Harry knew she would carry them out. Scott, the other officer assigned to be Harry's bodyguard eighteen months ago, was standing toward the back of the bridge behind a new console placed there.

Even though everything could be controlled from the command chair, Harry thought it best to have a secondary control station just in case the chair was disabled. The console and the person operating it were behind a secondary shield emitter that was powered by a secondary power conduit.

"3...2...1... exiting hyperspace." Courtney counted down.

"Tactical display. Bring all weapons online." Harry ordered. The bridge dimmed and a tactical display appeared over the normal holographics. Harry turned a little and looked behind him. The Nike had exited hyperspace and was already in formation behind and to the port side of the Zeus.

"Fifteen Ha'tek in orbit, two dozen Al'kesh on the ground near the primary city." Courtney reported as targeting symbols appeared over each of the ships.

Harry looked at Felicia who was calmly standing next to him. He knew that Jolinar was in control now. "I know you and Selmak don't agree with this but I think Apophis is a real threat to Earth right now. The other system lords didn't take my first demonstration to heart, so we will give them another."

Felicia turned her head and looked at Harry and in the gruff voice that the Tok'ra used, replied: "The Tok'ra are used to working in the shadows, creating situations that cause the Goa'uld to fight among themselves."

Courtney broke into the conversation. "The Ha'tek have raised shields and powered weapons."

Harry turned his attention back to the tactical display. Seven of the Ha'tek were moving to intercept the Zeus and Nike, the other eight were heading toward the Ares and Nemesis. The Al'kesh on the planet were all powering up, several of them already in the air and heading to orbit.

"All ships hold fire, let them shoot first." Harry ordered.

"They are launching fighters." Courtney reported.

"Courtney, have we gotten a location on our primary target?" Harry asked. Harry turned to Felicia/Jolinar while he waited. "Luna thinks the two guests in her zoo need more company."

Jolinar smiled at Harry in return.

"High Councilor, the primary target is in the city's temple. It is has raised a shield as well. Ha'tek will be in weapons range in fifteen seconds."

Jolinar looked at Harry again. "Selmak and I just think Sokar or one of the other System Lords would be a better target. It would throw the System Lords into more chaos. Apophis is… a pain in the backside at best right now. He is gaining strength again though."

"Yeah I know. The problem with that idea is that chaos is harder to predict. If they are all focused on the goal of finding us, they become more predictable." Harry replied.

Jolinar dipped her head and then looked back up. This time it was Felicia that spoke. "You know, you can say ass around me. I'm not ten years old."

Harry looked at her with a grin. "No, you're not, you are a beautiful seventeen. Jolinar is just trying not to corrupt you too fast."

At that moment the first ships entered into Goa'uld weapons range and opened fire on the Zeus and Nike. The seven Ha'tek had opened up with everything they had, so had the three dozen Death Gliders. The Al'kesh hadn't reached range yet.

Harry could feel the deck plating under his feet shaking a little bit as the energy from the Ha'tek weapons impacted the shields. He turned and looked at Courtney who had her eyes closed as she concentrated on the ship's operation.

"Courtney?"

"Shields down one percent and recharging. Power draw on the Potentia has increased by point zero three percent. All targets locked, weapons are charged. They appear to be concentrating fire on us, the Nike is reporting no shield drain."

"Point defence, clear the Death Gliders." Harry ordered. From all four planes of the ship small lances of energy shot out of the Zeus. Not a single shot missed it's target, three dozen small explosions could be seen in the holographic display of the room.

"Al'kesh are entering into weapons range. The Ares and Nemesis have cleared all Death Gliders. Shields are holding at ninety nine percent."

"Target the Al'kesh and destroy them." Harry ordered as his attention was fully on the holographic display around him. He turned a bit and watched as the Nike moved out of formation and into a better targeting angel.

The deck of the Zeus shook a bit more which caused Harry to look around him. In the holographic display he saw three of the Al'kesh lined up for a strafing run. They moved in closer and the first ship let loose three glowing balls of energy at the Zeus. As the energy impacted the shields the decking shook again.

The other two Al'kesh never got the chance to complete the attack run as energy beams from the Nike and Zeus reached out and touched them. The Al'kesh shields provided no protection to those ships at all as they all disappeared in balls of plasma within the vacuum of space.

"Sir, the primary target is moving toward the Stargate on the planet. The gate is within the shielded area, we can't beam him out."

"Primary weapons, target that shield, just enough to bring it down."

The Zeus turned on its axis so the front was pointing toward the planet. A single lance of energy erupted from the front of the Zeus and streaked toward the planet. Not even a second later there was a flash on the planet as the energy of the lance tore through the shield and destroyed the shield generators.

"Shield down…"

"Beam the primary target to the bridge, level five security field." A moment later there was a flash of light on the bridge. A man in a golden suit of armor appeared out of the light, a nanosecond later a shield appeared around the person.

The man behind the shield spun around quickly. "What is the meaning of this? You will all be destroyed!" He called out in an angry Goa'uld voice as he raised his hand with a Goa'uld ribbon device on it.

Everyone could tell he tried to fire the weapon on his hand but nothing happened. The surprise on his face was actually funny to look at but Harry had other plans besides laughing.

"All ships, we have the primary target, finish this and let's go home."

The Zeus swung around again, this time Harry could hear the power buildup and turned to watch, ignoring Apophis. Felicia on the other hand just stared at Apophis not paying attention to what was going on outside the ship.

Four lances of energy left the fronts of the two ships and streaked across the short distances between the ships and the Ha'tek. Four large balls of plasma indicated the destruction of four of the seven Ha'tek.

"NO!..." Apophis screamed from inside his little shield cell. Everyone heard the buildup of power again, then watched as four more lances of energy streaked from the ships causing the last three Ha'tek to explode.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" Apophis raged from inside the shield.

"High Councilor, the Ares and Nemesis report all targets destroyed." Courtney reported from the chair. Harry nodded in her direction in acknowledgement of the report. He then finally turned his attention to Apophis.

"The only things going to die are the Goa'uld. Your time is over..." Harry was going to continue with his monolog but was interrupted.

"High Councilor, I'm detecting a massive energy build up on the planet surface. There was no indication of it until now."

"Show me." Harry turned to look at the planet in the holographic display as information started scrolling next to it in Alteran.

Before Harry could interpret the information being displayed, he and everyone else saw a burst of energy flash on the planet and a ball of energy streaked toward the Nike.

"You will all die now." Apophis then started laughing sarcastically.

Before anyone could react the ball of energy reached the Nike and impacted her shields. There was what felt like a pause in time as the explosion engulfed the Nike. When the plasma ball cleared the Nike was still there but Harry could see that she had taken damage.

"Nike reporting, shields at twenty percent, she has internal damage, hyperdrive is offline, potentia housing damaged, nanites responding,"

"Target that weapon on the surface…"

"Ares is already firing." Courtney reported. Harry turned to look at the planet again in time to see a large explosion engulf the area where the energy weapon had fired from.

Harry turned and looked at Apophis. "Well that was exciting. We'll talk about this later." There was another flash and Apophis disappeared from the bridge.

As soon as he disappeared, Felicia turned, looked at Harry, and bowed her head for a moment. "We had no indication that he was building a weapon of that scale. Our spies in his ranks knew nothing of it, he must have kept it all offline, even the computers, in order to keep it hidden."

Harry nodded then turned to look at the data coming up from the scanners. "It was Goa'uld technology, just ramped up, by a lot. My concern is… how he managed it under our noses and what other Goa'ulds know about it. It was obviously meant for us. I'm just glad he didn't open with that." Jolinar could see the worry on Harry's face.

Harry then turned and walked toward the back of the bridge and out the door at the back leaving Jolinar and the others on the bridge,

-oo00oo-

Central Spire, 19th floor, Olympus

There was a lot of activity on the nineteenth floor of the central spire. Security personnel were stationed at select doors, as other people moved around the large room with rapid strides. After saving Sam, Selmak, and Martouf, relations with the Tok'ra were cordial but had been getting better. Harry still didn't trust all of them and he got the feeling from them that they didn't trust him completely either.

At Aliya and Jolinar's insistence, Harry had locked down the nineteenth floor of the tower and set up an intelligence office. At first it was just Aliya and Felicia/Jolinar but after the rescue, Selmak and Martouf had been added. Harry liked Selmak and Jacob. Jacob being from Earth helped in that regard. Martouf wasn't hard too get along with either.

The nineteenth floor had become more than an intelligence hub though after that. Half of the floor was sectioned off into ten small personnel quarters, there were also three small offices, and then the main office where most everyone worked. The entire floor was sealed physically, doors locked, stairwells sealed, then a force field was erected around the entire thing.

The only way in or out of the nineteenth floor was by transporter controlled by Olympus itself just like the main city control room at the top of the tower. All Tok'ra that came and went through the stargate would be instantly transported to and from the nineteenth floor. They weren't allowed into the rest of the city. They were also scanned before leaving to ensure no Alteran technology was taken.

In the main office, twenty computer terminal had been set up. Access on these terminals was strictly controlled. The only thing they could access was the Alteran Satellite network and even then only the satellites that were in Goa'uld territory.

Aliya and Jolinar shared an office, their computer terminals were the only ones that had access to Olympus's main computer core and even that was restricted. They couldn't access any of the command functions for the city at all, not that Felicia/Jolinar had access to begin with.

If Aliya needed to access something outside what was allowed, she had to transport off the floor. The same went for Felicia since she was a citizen of Olympus to begin with, she just didn't have command codes for anything, like all the students and non command personnel living in the city.

The other people on the floor with the exception of the security personnel, were all Tok'ra. With the help of the satellite network they dove into everything the satellites could tell them about the Goa'uld. They gained access to the Goa'uld computers, received real time imagery of Goa'uld controlled planets, and fleet movements.

The Tok'ra then used that information to infiltrate spies and saboteurs among the Goa'uld and System Lords. Jolinar had commented to Harry that in just fifteen days, the Tok'ra had learned more about the Goa'uld than they had in the previous hundred years.

Harry was concerned about Tok'ra operatives getting captured and the Goa'uld getting information about the Alterans, but Selmak and Aliya with Jolinars help came up with a solution to that problem. The Tok'ra High Council rarely if ever went on missions, so they were safe to know about the arrangement.

The operatives that worked in the city obviously knew who they were working for therefore were never allowed to go on missions. All of the other Tok'ra, those that went on missions, even those that didn't were left in the dark about who they were getting all this information from. Plausible deniability was the order of the day. They couldn't reveal what they didn't know.

Harry was still worried that something would slip out somehow. Everything he had done so far was anonymous, mysterious ships showing up and destroying a couple fleets, Apophis disappearing, his world getting hit, the System Lord had no idea who it was.

Now though the nineteenth floor was a beehive of activity, the weapon that was used during the capture of Apophis took them completely by surprise and they needed to know if there were anymore of them and which Goa'uld knew what about them.

The Nike had been able to get it's hyperdrive back online a few minutes after the energy blast had struck. Captain Rachel had been injured from the blast but would make a full recovery. The Nike on the other hand was in much worse shape. It was going to take four weeks to get all of her systems back online.

Harry for obvious reason wasn't happy, the only silver lining so far was that it appeared Apophis had kept this to himself and that it was too large to be mobile, it could only be built on a planet's surface.

The interrogation of Apophis had gone smoothly with a healthy dose of Veritaserum to both the host and symbiote. It was unfortunate that the host was extremely old and couldn't be saved after Apophis was removed from him. Hermione had made him as comfortable as she could and Aliya had kept him company since she could speak his language.

Luna still wasn't to happy with him leaving her at the SGC but she go over it as soon as Harry presented her with a new specimen for her Tank of the Gods. Apophis was actually the first Goa'uld god in the tank, the other two being minor Goa'uld, so she was happy again.

Harry walked into Aliya's office hoping to get a new report on what was going on. "So my beauty, anything new?"

Felicia was in the office to sitting next to Aliya at her own desk doing some of the school work that Aliya had assigned to her. It was her that looked up first and replied to Harry. "You think I'm beautiful? Thank you Harry."

Harry hadn't blushed in months but the way Felicia responded just got it going again. Aliya was actually giggling behind her hands. When Harry finally got himself under control he responded. "Felicia, you will make someone very happy in the future, sadly, I have enough on my hands with this one." Harry pointed to Aliya. "Nevermind Luna and Hermione."

Felicia put a fake pout on her face but Harry could see the mirth in her eyes. Harry decided Aliya needed to be added to the little banter going on. "You, you're support to be teaching her academics, not how to flirt." Harry was giving her the 'you're in trouble' look.

Aliya got the deer in the headlights look. "It's… It's not me… talk to Jolinar."

Harry turned back to Felicia but she didn't bow her head to indicate Jolinar taking over. "Oh I see…" Harry then started laughing. "Ok, so Aliya, anything to report?" This time Felicia did drop her head and Jolinar spoke.

"The System Lords appear concerned but are still business as usual, since Apophis wasn't a System Lord. They think, whoever attacked Apophis, is a minor Goa'uld that came across some advanced tech and is making use of it, a few of them think it's the Tok'ra. Which is kinda true if you look at it from a weird angle.

The attack on Apophis did have one effect. They have all pulled back and are fortifying their current holdings. A lot of the minor Goa'uld are going into hiding or pledging themselves to the System Lords for protection.

The only one making a move is Ba'al. He moved in on the worlds previously held by Apophis. He didn't gain enough to claim Supreme System Lord like Ra did. The others would be cautious going against him now though, one on one."

"What about the weapon?" Harry asked.

Aliya responded this time. "It was completely destroyed by the Ares. There was nothing left for the Goa'uld to salvage. We haven't found any evidence that others knew about it. Apophis was ingenious in what he did. He took the design for a Ha'tak weapon and supersized it. It would take a ship ten time the size of a Ha'tak to make it mobile.

Even then they wouldn't be able to fire it more than two or three times. It wasn't very energy efficient. It would drain a Goa'uld power core, even one on a ship big enough to carry the weapon."

"So… Nothing to worry about."

"Not right now Harry, if any other Goa'uld do know, it will take years to refine it to something effectively usable."

-"High Councilor, you are needed in the city control room."- Came over the link.

"Well ladies, I am need elsewhere, Aliya, dinner tonight?" Harry asked.

"It is our night, isn't it!" Aliya face brightened up even more than it was.

-oo00oo-

Student Classroom, Olympus

While some things do change there are some things that never change. The one thing that didn't change in this case was the man that had just walked into the lecture hall style classroom that was filled with all the magical students on Olympus. The flamboyant greenish robes Dumbledore wore made a lot of the kids in the room start to giggle behind their hands or in a few cases outright laugh at him.

Dumbledore turned around, looking behind him, above himself, he even looked at the floor, then turned to the students. "Do I have something pinned to my robe?" He asked with a straight face. "No?" He looked around himself again then back at the students. "Ah, my robes, you must forgive an old man for his eccentricities." He then smiled at the students, his eyes twinkling.

"Now, let see here." Albus pulled his wand from his sleeve. "I have no place to sit up here." He waved his wand and a very comfortable chair appeared out of nothing. "Yes, that's better." This caused quite a few of the student's eyes to widen.

Albus sat down in the chair, wiggled a bit, then turned his attention back to the class. "Now, do all of you know who I am?"

Everyone in the room started nodding their heads, a few calling out 'Yes Sir'.

"Good, good, but for those of you that don't, I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, what a mouthful that is isn't it." He paused again as a few of the students giggled.

"Oh, you thinks that's funny? Don't make me list all the titles I used to have. We'd be here all day." Albus chuckled a bit this time. "The only title I have now is Professor." He looked at what should have been a blackboard at the front of the class but was actually a display wall. Everything he had said so far was on it.

He looked to the class again, then pointed to the screen. "Technology will forever amaze me, it's magic to me. That is surprising to you?" He asked the class. Again everyone was nodding their heads.

"Hmm, yes, well you have all grown up around this technology but let me ask you all a question. If you see something that you can not explain, would you not call it magic?"

One girl in the middle of the class raised her hand.

"Yes young lady?" Albus called to her.

"Sir, everything can be explained, if you look close enough, there is always something."

"Is that so." Just then Fawkes flamed into the classroom, flew a single pass over the student's heads, then landed on the back of Albus's conjured chair. All of the students gasped or looked on in excitement of the bird that had flown over them and was now sitting on the teacher's chair.

"Hello Fawkes." Albus greeted his familiar as he reached up and stroked the bird's neck feathers. He then turned back to his students. "You are correct young lady. A scientist will always look for an explanation, but, an artist will just accept what he sees." Albus paused.

Over the past five months since he retired from the wizarding world and moved to Olympus, he had sat through many classes on technology, spoken with the Nox, worked and learned everything he could beyond what little he had downloaded from the repository. Even though he had the basic technology knowledge, politics, the Alteran language, and all of the magical knowledge, he wanted more so that he could properly teach the magical students.

"Can anyone tell me why, I mention the artist?" Albus looked around the room, the students all looked to be contemplating the question, some even discussing it with their closest partner.

After another minute without anyone raising a hand, he continued. "While our resident Councilor of Medicine would have you believe that magic can be explained by science, that it is just the manipulation of energy through our bodies." Albus pulled his wand from his sleeve again and waved in the direction of the other end of the stage.

On the stage appeared a painting of Hogwarts sitting on an easel. "What she says may be true, but there is something more to it. Magic is an art, born of our imaginations. This is what I and your other instructors will teach you. With magic and imagination, nothing is impossible, and not all of it can be explained."

"Now since there are no wands here on Olympus…"

-oo00oo-

Unknown Location

It wasn't a room used often, since meetings of this kind didn't need to happen often. The room was semi-circular with a single well ornamented chair in the center along the back wall. Around the circular side of the room floated six large silver spheres. Behind the dark haired man citing in the chair was the flag of his domain.

Ba'al had been the last to arrive to the meeting of the System Lords over their private subspace network. Each of the System Lords were sitting in similar rooms in their fortresses on secure planets. Each of the large silver spheres displaying the image of the others.

Currently Ba'al was the strongest of the System Lords, simply because he took the risk and subverted all of Apophis's territories. It wasn't much of an advantage but it was an advantage.

Out of all the System Lords on this conference call, since they all currently feared meeting in person in one place, Ba'al was the least concerned with recent events.

Cronus was the first to speak. "Which of you do those ships belong? I will have my revenge."

Ba'al was the one to respond. "Do not accuse us Lord Cronus for your fleets inability to fight. Besides, none of us would have wasted our time on Apophis. I can think of only one that would go after him, Sokar."

Lord Yu was the next to speak. "My spies tell me Sokar is building a fleet but he sits idle, watching that hell moon of his, toying with those that reside there. No, this threat comes from outside the Goa'uld."

Ba'al watched as the other System Lords agreed with what Lord Yu had said. He agreed as well but didn't acknowledge it. He wanted to use all this to his advantage.

"Then who do you believe this attacker to be?" Cronus demanded.

Lord Yu looked to the side as if conferring with someone, he answered when he turned back. "I have looked at the data provided by Cronus and other sources and have four possibilities."

"Who!" Cronus yelled.

"Do not demand of me Cronus or I will bring my fleets to your doorstep, as weak as it is." Yu replied.

Ba'al wanted to know what Lord Yu had so stepped in to calm them. "Lord Yu, we all wish to hear what you have discovered."

All the System Lord could tell that Lord Yu was staring down Lord Cronus when he spoke. "The first encounter with these ships, was while Lord Cronus was attacking a suspected..." Yu spat out the next word. "Tok'ra... stronghold. If it was, none of them were killed or captured. These ships may belong to the them, a technology they have discovered."

Several of the System Lords started talking at once. If these ships belong to the Tok'ra then they were all in danger. The bickering went on for a few minutes until Lord Yu spoke again. "That Apophis was attacked leads to another possibility, he did just suffer a defeat at the hands of the Tau'ri. These ships could belong to them."

Cronus started laughing. "The Tau'ri are nothing, my spies during that battle, if you would call it a battle, tell me that the Tau'ri destroyed Apophis's ships from the inside, with only a handful of vermin. Apophis was a fool, his offspring is no better."

Ba'al agreed with Cronus on this. "No, the Tau'ri are nothing more than bugs to be swatted at our leisure, they pose no threat to us."

Everyone nodded in agreement to that. "Lord Yu, your other thoughts." Ba'al asked.

"The Asgard. Heru'ur violated the protected planet treaty. This may be their price for that offence. The weapons used are similar to those used by the Asgard."

"No, these ships do not match that of Asgard design." Cronus spoke out. "We would have been notified by the Asgard if this was their doing, per the treaty. As for Heru'ur, he will be dealt with most severely when he is captured."

All of the other System Lords agreed to extend Heru'ur punishment out for centuries for breaking the treaty though they had yet to hear from the Asgard.

Lord Yu looked to the side again then back. "The Tollan." Yu offered as his last possibility.

Ba'al answered this one. "No, they are strong, but we could still easily overwhelm them if they provoked us. Their Ion defence cannons do not match the weapons used. I would still like to see them destroyed or enslaved. They grow too powerful."

Kali spoke this time. "Their world was destroyed, they have moved to another, we have yet to find it."

The meeting went on for another two hours with a few other theories being tossed out. The only thing all the System Lords agreed on was to send out spies and probes. Until they knew more, they were content to sit in their fortresses for now. Let the Minor Goa'uld suffer this threat or beg them for protection.

-oo00oo-

Harry sighed when the alarm came in from Rose at the Earth outpost. What had they done this time. -"Rose, what's happened this time?"- Harry asked over the link.

He was spending time with Luna in her zoo and admiring the Tank of the Gods with the three Goa'uld swimming around in it, which would from time to time surge forward toward him and slam into the transparent trinium the tank was made out of. He was still in hot water with Lua after leaving her at the SGC without telling her what he was going to do.

Luna had known he was going to do it but Harry didn't need to know that. She was having fun keeping him on his toes thinking he was in trouble. She had actually had fun while she was there even if it had been boring most of the time.

-"I don't have all the details Harry but they somehow connected to a Stargate that is circling a black hole. They can't shut down the gate and are experiencing time dilation already."-

-"Ok Rose, I'll take care of it."- Harry replied then turned to Luna who was preening an odd looking plant along the walking path in the zoo. "Luna, I have to go, they're in trouble again."

"It's ok Harry, we'll still have dinner tonight? I'm looking forward to snuggling after that." Luna replied as she got up and walked over to him, giving him a hug and a kiss. "Be careful love."

"I will my little moon." Harry then disappeared in a flash of light.

He appeared in the center of the control room at the top of the central spire. The people working there were mostly administrative but it was also the best place to get information in a hurry if needed.

When Harry appeared everyone stood up, they didn't go to attention or anything, they just stood out of respect for him. Harry had asked everyone a dozen time not to do it but they were as stubborn as Dobby was about it.

"Sit down." Harry called out with a bit of humor. "Olympus, are there any Stargates in proximity to a black hole?" Harry queried the computer. The hologram of Olympus appeared next to him along with a hologram of the galaxy, overlaid with stargate locations.

"High Councilor, to my knowledge, your ancestors never placed a stargate near a black hole."

"Scan the network, there is one now." Harry replied then waited. He walked to the edge of the room and stared out the window that overlooked the city. He loved the view from up here. It wasn't scanner data displayed in a holographic image like on the ships.

"High Councilor, satellite 4t673h has recorded a star collapse. It was a binary system and the third planet has a stargate on it. The satellite is reporting that the gate is active. There are also four lifesigns on the planet. The energy wave from the black hole formation caused the three inner planet to shift orbit. The planet with the stargate will fall into the black hole within a few years." Olympus reported.

"Have Courtney and Scott take the Zeus and pick up those four lifesigns, I'm willing to bet it's an SG team. I'll gate to Earth." Harry then disappeared again. He didn't need to stick around, he knew Olympus would relay his instructions.

-oo00oo-

Earth Outpost

Harry stepped through the gate in the outpost and looked around. He kinda missed being here, Rose was special to him, she pulled him out of the terrible life he had been living and fixed him up. She set him on the path he was on now and he really missed her company sometimes.

"Rose." Harry called out.

Rose's hologram appeared in front of him looking as she always did with a smile. "Harry, you arrived four nanoseconds sooner than expected. The time dilation coming from the SGC must encompass the entire planet."

"It's good to see you too Rose." Harry replied.

"Sorry Harry, Hi." She stepped forward and gave Harry a hug that he returned.

Harry stepped back and looked around. The Gateship was still where he had left it, his workshop was still cluttered with his early projects. "I miss being here Rose, it was much simpler."

"I miss having you here Harry but you are needed out there." Rose replied.

"Well I am here for a reason. What's going on at the SGC?"

"The Stargate has been connected for about twelve hours, about forty minutes their time because of the time dilation. The military is already preparing to send in a team, they think the SGC has been taken over by hostiles since they lost contact with them."

"You know Rose, this is an interesting situation. Our ancestors never thought to use a stargate to observe a black hole. It will be interesting to find out if we can connect to that gate after it passes the event horizon of the black hole." Harry started trying to do some math in his head but he needed a PADD to write on and started walking toward the control room.

Rose fell into step with Harry as he started walking. "I would think, that would be a very dangerous thing to do Harry. No singularity has ever been observed directly. I don't believe the Stargate will survive crossing the event horizon anyway." Rose responded.

Once they reached the control room, Harry made his way to one of the storage cabinets and opened it. He pulled out a small case from one shelf and a PADD from another shelf. "You might be right Rose." The small case he had picked up disappeared from his hand and he reached into the cabinet again. This time he pulled out a small sphere, it also disappeared from his hand.

Harry looked at the PADD and started typing on it. "Ok, I should still be able to transport into the SGC. You won't be able to transport me out Rose, the forward time forces will rip me apart."

"I understand Harry. You will need to get out of the mountain to be far enough away for safe transport."

Harry nodded his head. "I'll see you later Rose." Harry then disappeared in the a flash of light.

-oo00oo-

Control Room, SGC

Captain Carter was again sitting at one of the computer terminals with General Hammond hovering over her shoulder, he had just rushed in from the briefing room after seeing the energy discharge around the gate and Teal'c being injured in the gate room.

"Captain Carter?"

"General. I was just on my way to report, sir. The capacitors should have fully discharged by now, but somehow, the Gate is drawing power directly from the black hole, we can't shut it down. Medical is on its way to the gate room."

"Isn't there supposed to be a theoretical time limit to how long a wormhole can be maintained?" Hammond asked in response.

"Yes, sir. We just passed it..." Carter would have continued but there was a flash in the room like someone using a camera flash. Her and the General both turned around looking to see where it had come from and found Harry leaning over his knees toward the back of the room.

Harry didn't move, he was breathing a bit heavily, and felt nauseous. "Well that sucked." He breathed out.

"High Councilor," Hammond moved over to him since he was the closest. "Are you alright?"

Harry lifted his head a bit to look at him. "I'll be fine in a moment. Transporting into the past through a time dilation field is a bit disorienting. I wouldn't suggest doing it to anyone."

Sam caught what he said. "Time dilation field?"

Harry finally stood up and took a deep breath then looked in her direction. "How long has the gate been connected?" Harry asked her.

Sam looked over her shoulder at the computer where there was a timer running. "Forty four minutes." She replied.

"It's been thirteen hour outside the mountain." Harry told her as he bent over again as his stomach felt like giving up its contents again.

"That can't be happening. We've only just started seeing the signs of the gravitational wave." She stopped herself as her eyes started getting wide. "You're saying that the time dilation precedes the gravity wave?"

Harry stood up again. "Yes Captain Carter. Your physics were only partly correct. The intense gravity does cause time to slow down but the time dilation precedes it. You can figure out the math some other time."

Hammond looked confused and wanted it explained to him. "What are you two talking about? And High Councilor, it's nice to see you, but why are you here?"

Sam answered the first question. "Well, since time is passing more slowly on P3W-451, relative to Earth, we're experiencing a paradox the Stargate was never designed for. What's worse Sir, that slowing of time, it's coming through the Stargate in advance of the intense gravity. We need to get the gate shut down."

Harry was feeling much better and responded to the second part of the question. "General we detected what was going on here and I came as quickly as possible. The gate needs to be shut down or the Earth is going to get sucked right through that." Harry pointed at the Stargate.

Jack walked into the control room at that moment, he was looking out at the Gate Room and didn't see Harry in the room yet. "When did it start doing that?" He asked seeing the blue event horizon of the gate swirling like water about to go down a toilet.

"It started shortly after we cut the power to the gate, Sir." Carter replied.

O'Neill turned at that point and finally spotted Harry and smiled. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

Harry smiled back. "Oh you know Jack, pulling your butts out a black hole again."

"Yeah well you know us." Jack looked up at the screens that still showed the SG team that was on the planet. "Anything you can do about that?"

Harry looked up at the screens for the first time, seeing a man frozen in a scream and shrugged. "I dispatched a ship to pick them up. They are probably already on their way back here." Harry could see the relief on Jack's face at hearing that.

"Thanks Harry." Jack replied.

"No problem Jack. I'm sure they will appreciate not having their molecules ripe to shreds as they got closer to the event horizon."

Harry then turned to Carter. "You know this is very interesting. We never thought to use a Stargate as a way to observe a Black Hole." Everyone finally noticed that he was holding some kind of square, flat, device in his hand as he raised it up to look at it and started typing on it.

"What's that?" O'Neill questioned. Harry looked up from the PADD he was holding to look at Jack, then held up the device. "This?" Jack nodded to him. "It's a handheld scanner and computer. I'm doing some calculations based on what's going on and my observations. It is quite fascinating."

Hammond took that moment to remind everyone of the problem at hand. "High Councilor, you said you were going to do something about this?"

Harry looked at him with a bit of surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry General, I was getting caught up." Harry turned to Sam. "Care to come with me?" He then started walking out of the control room toward the Gate Room.

Carter quickly got up from the seat she was in and followed him. "How are you going to shut it down if it's drawing power from the black hole?" Carter asked as she followed him down the stairs. Jack gave the General the 'there goes Sam' look then followed them out of the Control Room.

By the time Jack caught up with Harry he was already just inside the doorway to the Gate Room holding the scanner, computer thingy up in front of him. "Well the gravity is just starting to breach the event horizon of the wormhole." Harry spoke but Jack could tell that he was just talking out loud and not to either of them.

Harry then walked into the room and started walking up the ramp. The PADD he was holding disappeared and the small box he picked up from the Outpost appeared in his hands. Sam followed him but stayed a few steps behind him. Jack moved over to where Teal'c was laying on the floor and started checking him out.

Harry stopped about halfway up the ram and turn to look at what Jack was doing then pointed a stone he had in his hand at Teal'c. "He'll be fine Jack, just some minor electrical burns, his symbiote will heal him up quickly." Harry told Jack. Jack still stayed with Teal'c, helping him to sit up.

"He is correct, I will be fine." Teal'c told Jack.

Harry took a few more steps up the ramp then opened the box and looked inside it. Inside were three more oval shaped stones like the one he had pointed at Teal'c. As he reached in for the first one he was pulled from what he was doing by Sam. "What are those?"

Harry stopped, he had been so interested in getting started he had forgot she was there. Even with all the knowledge of the Alterans in his head, he didn't have a lot of practical experience for things of this magnitude. Sure he tinkered in the science labs on Olympus, by himself and with Aliya, but they weren't doing high energy, gravitational, time dilation physics. All he had been doing was building on what the Alterans already knew.

This was something they had never played with before. Understandably, playing with a black hole wasn't something you did on a whim, but still, this was almost new science. Yes the Alterans had studied black holes, they knew a lot about them but even their science broke down as you passed through the event horizon of the black hole.

He was getting direct measurements of time dilation, gravitational waves, and more. The information on the effect of the black hole on an active stargate wormhole, the effect it was having on the subspace fabric of the event horizon, it was all fascinating. His only wish was that he had brought Aliya with him.

"These are small shield emitters. They will draw power from the stargate and hold back the gravitational effects a bit longer than your Iris would have." Harry explained as he pulled one of the stones out and it floated from his hand to the top of the Stargate. The next one he pulled out flew to a point on the stargate one hundred and twenty degrees to the right of the first. The last one went to the left also one hundred degrees from the first.

After the last stone attached itself to the stargate a shimmering field of energy appeared over it. "That should hold things for a while." The PADD reappeared in his hand and he started taking readings again.

When his scan was complete, Harry turned to Sam and Jack. "Ok the shield is holding the gravitational wave front from advancing. So the time dilation shouldn't get any worse for now."

Sam looked like she was hanging on Harry's every word while trying to see what was being displayed on the PADD he was holding. Harry wasn't trying to hide it from her either. Jack though was only concerned about shutting the Stargate down. "So how are you going to shut the gate down?"

Harry looked up from the PADD to Jack. "Give me a few minutes here Jack. I want to run a few scans and tests."

"But you are going to shut it down? Right?" Jack asked again.

"Yes Jack, I'm going to shut it down. I don't want the Earth pulled through the Astria Porta any more than you do."

Sam turned her head away from looking at the device in Harry's hand. "Sir, I can't read everything on Harry's device, but what I can see, it could completely change our understanding of physics. Having the Stargate wormhole connected to the black hole, it completely bypasses Einstein's theory of relativity. We are seeing something that we shouldn't be able to see."

"Carter, I can see that you're geeking out on this, but isn't it dangerous to keep the gate connected?"

"Well… Yes Sir. But…" She turned her head to look at Harry. "Harry says he has it under control. Right Harry?"

Harry looked between Jack and Sam for second. "Actually… It is really dangerous to keep the connection open for long…" Harry replied with a grin. "But hey, science without danger, it wouldn't be fun now would it." Before Jack could reply, Harry turned again to look at the event horizon, which was starting to look like a shallow whirlpool.

Harry then held up his hand, the baseball sized sphere he pulled from the outpost cabinet appearing in it. He then tossed it at the event horizon of the gate. The ball passed through the shield he had put up and disappeared into the wormhole.

"Ok Harry, what was that?" Jack asked.

Harry lifted the PADD back up and started tapping on it again as he replied. "It was a probe. It's measuring the effects and stresses being put on the wormhole and will also give me measurements from the other side." Harry then just continued to read the information on the PADD, occasionally tapping things on it.

Jack waited exactly five more minutes while watching Harry doing whatever it was he was doing before he said anything. He was actually getting a little impatient and it showed on his face. "Harry?"

-oo00oo-

Five minutes Earlier

The emergency hatch it the hallway burst open and four men in full combat gear flooded out of it scaring the hell out of Dr. Fraiser. "Freeze!" they all called out as they pointed their guns at her.

"What the hell is going on here?" She demanded as she put her hands up. The lead guy, a Colonel by the looks of his rank insignia stepped forward and pulled he badge from her lab coat and looked at it.

"Dr. Fraiser." He asked her.

"Yes, what is the meaning of this, I was just called to a medical emergency in the gate room. I need to get there." Fraiser was wide eyed at having the guns pointed at her.

"The Pentagon lost contact with the SGC, thirteen hours ago. They believe the SGC to be in a foothold situation. You will have to come with us. We are going to the gate room to investigate."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is there is a problem with the gate and that someone has been injured."

"That's what we are here to find out." the Colonel replied. He then turned to his men. "Move out." one of the men took charge of Dr. Fraiser and pushed her forward, keeping his weapon pointed at her.

-oo00oo-

Gate Room

Harry looked up from his PADD when Jack called his name. "Oh all right." He replied. "The three of you should move to the wall." Harry pointed to the wall that was directly under the control room. While he was looking in that direction, he did notice that everyone in the control room seemed to be moving faster, a slight blur to their motions. The time dilation was definitely getting worse.

As Jack, Sam, and the injured Teal'c moved to the wall. Harry put away all of his equipment. Everything he carried was stored in a matter to energy matrix within his nanosuits energy buffers. He only need to think about what he wanted and it would either appear or disappear, kinda like magic.

Harry walked to the right side of the gate and waved his hand over it causing a small eight inch long by six in wide compartment to be revealed. Inside the compartment were some of the gate's primary control and power crystals. As he looked inside it he realized why he liked the new gates better. The crystals in the old gates were harder to read and were all shaped like naturally growing crystal.

The new gates didn't have these, they were all wafer shaped, easier to read, and easier to manipulate to different configurations.

As he looked inside the compartment his nanosuit formed gloves over his hands and the helmet came up to enclose his head. What he was about to do was going to release a lot of energy and he didn't want it to go through him, the suit and shield would allow it to go around him and then to ground. Based on his calculations there was enough energy built up to light every house in Colorado for a year.

"Just stay over there. I need to release the energy in the gate. It should be a nice lightning show." Harry called out to the three members of SG1.

The bad thing about relative time dilations was that it allowed for many things to happen at the same time. In this case three things happened. The first was Harry reaching into the small compartment on the gate and pulling the power control crystal.

This caused the gate to start to sputter and for a large amount of energy to cascade out of the gate, over Harry's shield, which was using some of the energy to sustain itself, and for the energy to find ground, in this case, down the metal ramp he was standing on and into the concrete floor.

The second thing that happened at that moment was for the blast door on the right side of the room to open allowing four special forces operative to enter the room all yelling out for people to freeze. Here is where relativity took effect. From the perspective of special forces guys, they actually entered the room a moment before Harry pulled the crystal.

So from their perspective, Harry didn't follow their orders, and was in fact doing something to the gate. The didn't know who Harry was, all the Colonel in charge of the group saw was some guy in a chrome suit with a helmet hiding his head messing with the gate.

The last thing to happen was for Colonel O'Neill to realize what was about to happen and call out to the special forces guys to hold their fire. Unfortunately for him, it was a moment too late as a three round burst erupted from the end of the Colonel's weapon.

Relativity in a time dilation effect enviroment really sucked and, for Harry, was about to really really suck. Thankfully the computer and sensors in his nanosuit detected the incoming danger and ran a few calculations. In less than a nanosecond it had calculated its best course of action. The energy being released by the gate was by far the more extreme danger.

While the shield was protecting Harry from that energy it also weaken the shield to physical dangers. So the computer transferred a bit of the energy it was using to reenforce the physical defences of the shield but it wouldn't be able to stop the danger completely not without allowing the energy from the gate through which would literally fry Harry to ash.

So the first two rounds fired at Harry were deflected and ricochet off of the shield. Unfortunately the shield wasn't able to stop the third round completely. It was able to slow the round down though otherwise Harry wouldn't have survived. The third round caught Harry in the right shoulder just below his collarbone and punctured the top of his right lung before being stopped by a rib in his back.

The momentum and kinetic energy of the round impacting him of course caused Harry to be thrown off the back of the ramp behind the gate where he landed rather painfully and lost consciousness.


	20. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 20

Harry Potter – Alteran  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing. 

Chapter 20 - What just happened.

-oo00oo-

Gate Room, SGC

As soon as the gate shut down, the effects of relativity snapped back as the connection to the black hole was severed. Even with the effects of the connection gone, time still seemed to stand still for everyone in the gate room and in the control room as they all could see the body of High Councilor Harry laying behind the gate ramp.

"Medical Teams to the Gate Room, code red." Came the General's voice over the loudspeakers.

Jack hadn't stopped after yelling out to hold fire. He had actually moved forward and relieved who he found out was Colonel Cromwell of his weapon as well as putting the man on the ground and pointed the weapon at him. Colonel Cromwell's team then turned their weapons on Jack and started yelling for him to stand down.

"Stand Down, that's an order, came over the loudspeakers." causing Jack to raise his weapon away from Cromwell.

At that moment Dr. Fraiser rushed into the room from behind the other special forces guys and looked around.

"Janet! Harry was shot!" Carter called out to her as she pointed to where he was laying.

Janet rushed toward where Harry was laying on the ground, going under the ramp scaffolding to get to him. When she reached his side she started to look him over to find the bullet wound. He was laying face down and she didn't see anything on his back so reached to turn him over.

As she rolled him over she became aware that Carter was with her and helping, as well as a lot of loud voices filling the room. When she got Harry onto his back, she found the wound but the chrome looking suit he was wearing looked to be flowing into the wound and there was very little blood.

Harry's helmet was still up so she couldn't see if he was conscious or not, she assume he wasn't since he wasn't moving. She could tell that he was breathing but it sounded labored and there was a slight hissing sound every time he took a shallow breath. That told her the first issue, the bullet had gone through his lung.

Janet also noticed that Harry's left arm was being held stiffly to his side by the suit he was wearing.

Janet then reach to his neck to check his pulse but the suit he was wearing was in the way and she couldn't feel anything. "I need a full crash team in here now!" She yelled out to the room as she then put her hand, palm down over the wound in an attempt to stop whatever the suit was made out of from continuing to flow into the wound and contaminating his body.

She didn't know what the suit was made out of but to her knowledge it couldn't be a good thing to have what looked like slow moving water flowing into the wound.

Actually it was Harry's Nanosuit sealing all the blood vessels. The nanites were also in the process of eating the bullet to remove its contamination from his body. The suits internal medical diagnostics had registered his entire condition and was treating him as it was designed to do. It wasn't capable of healing him but it could stabilize him until proper medical care could be given.

At that moment Jack arrive next to them. The suits' computer wasn't intelligent and couldn't tell the difference between one Alteran or another. Its scanners registered Jack's arrival on the scene and found him to be at least part Alteran. So as Jack knelt down next to Harry, the computer put a hologram over Harry showing his injuries and his vitals.

Janet, Carter, and Jack jumped back in surprise at the appearance of the hologram. "What the…" Janet exclaimed then she saw what it was. She couldn't read the information being displayed but she could see the damage being displayed.

Jack however could read the information. He didn't know how he was able to read it but he could.

"It's showing his vitals and the damage the bullet has done." He said as he started reading what was being displayed. "Blood pressure, 70 over 45, Pulse, 110. It says it is controlling the bleeding and is absorbing the round. He has a punctured lung and the round hit a rib." he told Janet. "He also has a fracture in his left arm and his shoulder is dislocated."

At that moment the medical team arrived with a stretcher and the rest of the crash gear. "Get him on the stretcher and into OR1 stat." Janet called out to her team.

-oo00oo-

Olympus

Even though they were all in different parts of the city doing different things, Hermione, Luna, and Aliya all looked up at the same time as Harry's emergency beacon activated. The beacon was from his nanosuit and Hermione actually also received the medical data from the suit as she was the Chief Medical Officer.

The people on duty in the control tower also received the beacon and scrambled the quick response security team. It was less than five minutes before Hermione's ship the Asclepius along with the Ares and Nike left the atmosphere and jumped into hyperspace with a dozen very pissed off people onboard.

What had everyone in the control room of Olympus worried though was that Luna was in the chair on the Nike. Even the hyperspace window that swallowed up the Nike looked angry.

-oo00oo-

Hammond's Office

"Yes Mr. President. The High Councilor was shot." Hammond listened again for a second. "No Mr. President, we have no idea how they will react. I can say it won't be good at best, and planetary at worst." He listened again for a moment. "Mr. President, if the Alterans decide on that course of action, there is nothing we can do to stop it." Hammond listened again for a moment. "Yes Mr. President." He then hung up the phone.

"Walter! I'm heading to the infirmary."

-oo00oo-

OR1, SGC

Janet and her team had gotten Harry onto the operating table in the operating room. "Colonel O'Neill." She looked up to the observation room where SG1 had gone. "Do you have any idea how to remove this suit from him?"

O'Neill moved over to the intercom. Janet could tell by looking at him that he was worried. "I have no idea Janet." he responded.

"Alright everyone, let's try cutting it off." Janet told her staff. It was at that moment when it felt like the entire mountain started shaking. Just as she looked up that was when everyone in the room was blinded by white light.

Janet and everyone that had been in the room then found themselves in the observation room with SG1, and very much disoriented. What happen had even surprised the SG1. When everyone turned back to look out the window into the operating window they saw a dozen people there.

The first person Jack noticed that they knew was Aliya, she was hard to miss. She was standing at the head of the operating table and holding on to what looked like a very pissed off Luna. He then noticed Hermione standing next to the table and running a device over Harry.

Everyone then notice the nine other people in the room, all wearing those chrome suits and hold what looked like some form of rifle. It was at that moment that General Hammond entered the observation room and stopped dead in his tracks.

Three of the, what could only be described as soldiers, were standing by the closed door to the operating room with weapons raised toward the door. Two more were in the far corners of the room, away from the door, also with weapons raised and ready. The last four were all standing below and facing the observation room with their weapons pointed at everyone there.

Janet was the only one to recognise that Dan Granger was one of the people pointing a gun at them, it helped that he didn't have his helmet up like the other soldiers in the room.

At that moment the phone in the observation room rang and Hammond picked it up. As he listen to the person on the other end everyone could see his face pale. "Thank you." He responded into the phone and hung it up, turning back to the group in the room.

"The watch on the surface, outside the mountain, is reporting weird looking clouds and thunderstorms coming in over the mountain."

Jack, Carter, and Teal'c all looked at each other quickly before Jack turned back to the general. "How many thunderclouds Sir?"

"Three separate ones."

Carter spoke up next. "Sir, those clouds are ships entering the atmosphere. Three of them. Sir?!"

Hammond already knew based on the report SG1 turned in from Cimmeria. If those ships actually came out of the clouds, the secret would be out and nothing would be able to stop them. The world would know that aliens existed and then… the Stargate would have to be made public. Hammond rushed to the phone and picked it up. This was one of the things the President wanted to know about immediately.

-oo00oo-

Hermione didn't pay attention to what was going on around her, she was pissed but right now her feelings were not as important as Harry's health was. Looking at the readings Harry's suit was giving her as she pulled out her own scanner and started running it over him.

The whole time she was doing this she was swearing to herself that someone was going to pay for this. The bullet had done quite a bit of damage but had thankfully missed his heart.

The damage was all repairable and his suit was keeping him stable. The bullet had already been absorbed by the nanites and there was no signs of infection. After about two minutes she looked up to Aliya and Luna, who she considered her sisters.

She could see that Luna wasn't hiding the feeling that she was feeling, Hermione shared those feelings with her. In fact Luna look to be on the verge of having an accidental magic release. If Hermione wasn't in emergency medical mode she would probably be the same way Luna was. She already knew she wanted to rip someone to pieces.

Out of the three of them, Luna was the most unpredictable as to what she would do. Her loyalty and love for Harry at times eclipsed that of Aliya's and even her own. Not that theirs was less than Luna's, just that Luna was not shy about showing the world just how she felt when it came to Harry.

*Luna.* Hermione called her name to get her attention since she was currently giving all the people in the observation room a death glare and Hermione could actually feel Luna's magic rolling off of the petite girl. *Harry will be fine as soon as we get him up the Asclepius.*

Luna didn't even look at Hermione as she, Harry, Hermione, and Aliya disappeared in a flash of light leaving Dan and the security personnel in the room.

-oo00oo-

Just after the transporters took Harry, and the three girls, the entire mountain shook again, like it had been hit by a shockwave. The phone in the observation room rang again and Hammond quickly picked it up and listened to the person on the other end.

After he hung up he looked just as pale as he did earlier. "One of the storm clouds just disappeared into a purple cloud."

Sam gasped. Teal'c and Jack didn't look good either. Janet and her team were looking at them confused about what that meant. "Sir... They opened a hyperspace window inside the atmosphere."

-oo00oo-

Dan was informed over the link that the girls and Harry had been transported since he didn't take his eyes off of the people in the observation room. If even one of them had moved in an aggressive way, He wouldn't hesitate to fire. He did notice Janet in the room and felt bad about what was happening but it was necessary.

Dan waited, he knew what was coming. So he waited. He and his men felt the mountain shake, each of them bracing just in case. After the shock wave passed he watched as Hammond took the phone call before proceeding.

Now that the girls and Harry were on the Asclepius and in hyperspace, it was time for him to find out what happened. Dan scanned all the people in the observation with his eyes. "General Hammond, you will tell me what happened." Dan didn't lower his plasma rifle.

Hammond stepped up to what looked to be a intercom box and started talking. "Harry was helping us shut down the gate and taking what I'm told was some scientific readings." Hammond paused for a second as Carter leaned over to him and whispered something to him.

"I'm being told that, because of the effects of the black hole and distortion of time, the outside had lost contact with us. They sent in a special forces team to asses the situation believing we may be in a alien foothold situation."

O'Neill then leaned over and spoke to the general for a moment. Dan watched as he nodded to whatever O'Neill told him. "Due to the effects of the time distortion and the High Councilor doing something to the gate. When the special forces Colonel entered the room, he identified the High Councilor as a hostile. He wasn't aware of the situation. He opened fire."

Dan took in the information and then over the link he contacted Rose at the outpost. -"Rose?"-

-"What he is telling you is what the scanners registered. Because of the time distortion, I can only be 97% certain though. I am still going over the data."-

Dan nodded to himself then addressed the people he was looking at. "What you are telling me is confirmed by our scanners. We must wait until the High Councilor awakes to inform us of the events. It will be his call on our course of action."

Five of the Alterans then disappeared from the room in flashs. Dan and the three at the door remained. Dan then spoke again. "General Hammond, you will release the one that pulled the trigger to our custody until this matter is resolved."

"I can't do that." Hammond replied.

"Continued relations between our people requires that you do as we ask. I guarantee that he will not be harmed and will be returned to you if the events you describe are accurate."

Dan watched as Hammond turned to talk with O'Neill then turned back to the intercom. "Will you allow Colonel O'Neill and SG1 to accompany the Officer?"

Dan was in contact with the rest of the Council back on Olympus, minus Harry and the girls, through the neurolink and was relaying the request back to them. After a minute of discussion with his own thoughts and input to the Council, he replied to Hammond.

"We will allow Colonel O'Neill to accompany the man." He replied to the question.

Hammond turned to the others in the observation room and was listening to several of the people there. After a minute he turned back to the intercom. "Colonel O'Neill will accompany Colonel Cromwell."

"Very well." Dan replied as he, the others with him, and Colonel O'Neill disappeared in a flash of transporter light. A moment later the phone in the observation room rang and Hammond picked it up. After listening to the person on the phone he turned to Carter, Dr. Fraiser, and Teal'c, "Colonel Cromwell was transported as well."

-oo00oo-

Asclepius

Harry was confused, the last thing he remembered was watching the energy from the gate cascading over his suit's shields and then turning to look toward the front of the gate room when his suit flashed a warning in his heads up display.

He didn't open his eyes or move. He was used to waking in unknown situations, so used his ears first to find out if he was in hostile or friendly hands. He also checked to see if he could access the neurolink and found that he could without issue.

He queried what was going on and was informed that he was in the medical bay on the Asclepius so he opened his eyes.

*Harry…* Hermione spoke to him.

In a pretty calm voice for not knowing why he was waking up on a biobed, Harry turned to Hermione's voice. *Hello Hermione... Maybe you can tell me why I'm on a bio bed?*

*You were shot by someone at the SGC. I don't have all the details since I've been working on you for the past couple hours.* Hermione replied just as calmly. It was a function of the biobed to keep a patient calm, especially when waking up from a severe trauma.

*Ah… well that makes sense. Did the Stargate shut down?" He asked.

*Yes, Harry, you saved the world again.* Hermione smiled at him and leaned in to give him a long hug and kiss on his head. She was still pissed off that someone put a bullet in him but right now her only concern was Harry. She would deal with the emotions later.

Harry hugged her back but didn't really move from the biobed. *Oh that's good. I think I'll go back to sleep now. * He then let her go and closed his eyes again.

Hermione smiled again at him then turned and left the room. She knew he needed the rest. His body needed to regain energy after the trauma and the healing process. He'd wake up again in an hour or two and feel like his old self.

When that happened she wasn't sure how Harry would react after processing what had happened. She did know him well enough to know he wasn't going to be happy.

*How is he?* Aliya asked as Hermione left the private medical room which also caused Luna to look up. She had been very upset and Hermione didn't want her in the room until Harry was fully awake.

*He's completely healed. He woke up for a moment and then fell back to sleep.* Hermione then looked directly at Luna. *Harry will be there for your date with him tonight.* This caused the little blonde to smile for the first time since the emergency signal had come in.

-oo00oo-

Guest Quarters, Olympus

Jack had a bad feeling about all this. When he had been transported up to one of the Alteran ships, he had been a little disoriented for a moment. It had been a small room with nothing but a couple chairs and a video monitor in it. On the monitor he could see that Colonel Cromwell was also onboard the ship but in what looked like a holding area.

He had frowned at that. What had happened was a mistake, an accident. It was a misunderstanding that happened in the heat of the moment. There wasn't anything malicious about what happened. Colonel Cromwell was following standard operating procedure. _'For crying out loud it was friendly fire.'_ He yelled in his head.

He and Cromwell had a history that was pretty darn rocky. Cromwell had left him behind on a mission and Jack had spent eighteen months in a prison under some pretty bad conditions. Deep down he knew that Cromwell had made the right call for the mission and the team at the time but he still didn't care for the guy after that.

Now he was in Olympus. They had transported him into what he would call a small apartment that appeared to be high up in one of the towers of the city. He could tell that much by looking out the picture window and seeing the city below him. The apartment had a nice bed, a separate bathroom, a small what he would call a kitchen, a bedroom, and the rest was living space.

The apartment was actually really nice. On one of the walls was another video monitor. Displayed on the monitor was Colonel Cromwell, who was definitely in a cell this time with two guards watching over him. He could also hear what was going on in the cell as every hour or so Cromwell would ask the guards what was going on but they never replied to him.

When Jack had tried to leave the apartment through the door, he had found it to be locked. So he was a prisoner as well, just in better living conditions. Based on what he could tell he had been there for about sixteen hour so far. He had managed to get a few hours of sleep in one of the plush chairs that faced the monitor.

When he had woken up there had been food left for him in the small kitchen/dining area which he was glad to eat since he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He had also noticed that the guards had feed Cromwell as well. At least the Alterans weren't starving the guy like he had been in that prison.

He had just finished the meal when what sounded like a door chime rang out in the room. He was at first a bit confused about why someone would bother to ring the doorbell when he was locked in. When the door didn't immediately open and the chime was rung a second time he called out. "Come in?"

Jack wasn't sure who to expect at the door but the person standing there hadn't even been on the list. When the door opened Lya of the Nox was at his door and she stepped in. "Hello Colonel O'Neill, I am happy to meet you again. It is sad though that it is under these circumstances." Lya then crossed her arms over her chest and bowed to him.

Jack copied Lya's greeting then started with all his questions. "What's going on? Why am I locked in here? Will I be allowed to speak with Colonel Cromwell?"

Lya smiled at him and motioned for him to one of the chairs in the room as she moved over to one as well. "Colonel O'Neill, I have been asked by the Alterans to be Colonel Cromwell's council. I am here to allow you to ask questions of what is going to happen. You are being confined to these quarters for your safety." Lya paused for a moment in thought, then continued.

"There are many things within Olympus that could be harmful to you since you do not know or understand their technology. It is also for their security. You will be allowed to speak with Colonel Cromwell before he is brought before the High Council. Could you please tell me what happened to the High Councilor, how this came to pass?"

Since Jack didn't have the rest of SG1 there with him to back him up, he decided to keep his tongue in check and try to see things from the Alterans point of view. Normally he could let his, 'I want answers attitude' out with the rest of SG1 playing the voices of reason, mainly Daniel. He knew though that this wasn't the time to play those games.

"I don't like the idea of being locked in here but I do understand the reasoning." Jack then went on to explain to Lya what had happened from his point of view. It took about twenty minutes to get through it all.

"Colonel O'Neill, from what you have told me, I do not believe there will be anything to worry about. Colonel Cromwell should not be punished for his actions. I and my people do not like violence in any form but we understand that you are still young and do not always see any other way."

Jack felt a bit of relief hearing that Lya didn't see anything bad happening. "So… What is going to happen?"

"Colonel Cromwell will be brought before the Alteran Council. Evidence will be presented and witnesses questioned, including yourself. I will be there to ensure all is fairly presented and considered."

"How is the High Councilor?" Jack finally asked.

"The High Councilor is healed and back on his feet. I understand he had a nice dinner with Miss Luna a few hours ago. I also understand that he was quite upset at first. He and Miss Luna's feeling of anger were feeding off each other. They have been quieted by calmer heads. I do not think you wish to hear the things Miss Luna was coming up with as a response."

"No, I don't think I want to know. Isn't Luna, Hermione, and Aliya on the Council? Won't that be a conflict of interest? I know Luna doesn't particularly like the Tau'ri."

"The High Councilor and his ladies that are on the council will not be sitting in judgement on this matter. In their place will be two Nox and two Tollan representatives. You need not fear any prejudice toward Colonel Cromwell."

Lya and Jack talked a little longer and then Jack was asked if he wished to visit Colonel Cromwell.

-oo00oo-

Cromwell's Cell

In a flash of light Jack found himself outside of Cromwell's cell. Lya was also present but behind him and wasn't going to say anything unless she needed to.

"Jack! What's going on?"

"Frank, just relax. I know we didn't get a chance to tell you much of what was going on back at the SGC. The guy you shot, he's the High Councilor of a race that we are hoping to remain on friendly terms with. He was helping us fix the gate when you came in."

"I was just following procedure and made a judgement call. How was I supposed to know. I was only just briefed on the program and mission a couple hours before."

"Listen Frank, it's going to be fine. The High Councilor is already back on his feet. From what I am being told, it's just a formality that you go through a short hearing and we get sent home." Jack turned to Lya, who was still behind and to the side of him. When he looked at her he could tell by the way she was looking at Cromwell and how her head was quirked to the side that something was wrong.

"Lya?" He questioned.

Instead of looking at or responding to Colonel O'Neill she called out to the guards. "Have Colonel Cromwell transported to medical immediately. His mind is not his own. He is to be restrained."

The guards went into immediate action as five flashes of transporter light enveloped everyone.

-oo00oo-

Observation Room. Medical Bay

Harry, Lya, Luna, and Aliya all watched the monitors in the observation room as Hermione went over the readings she was getting from Cromwell, who was restrained to a biobed in the next room. Jack had been transported back to his quarters and would be informed as soon as they knew what was going on.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"He has an unknown energy signature on him. I can tell it's magical in nature but I haven't seen it before. The best I can deduce from our magical knowledge is that it's an imperius curse. I called Albus to come take a look since he's seen it before."

Hermione's answer coincided with the arrival of Dumbledore, who walked into the room where Cromwell was being held. They all watched as he pulled out his wand and started waving it at the man and speaking a few words in a low tone.

The sensors in the room registered the energy Albus was using and cross referenced it with the magical database. He was casting diagnostic spells, a legilimency scan, and one to find the signature of the person who had cast spells on Cromwell.

When Albus finished he left the room and a few moments later entered their observation room and didn't pause before speaking. "It appears to be an imperius curse. I was also able to determine he has been obliviated of when it happened. His orders are to kill Harry, Luna, and Hermione. I can detect the magical signature of the person who cast it but I do not recognise it."

Harry, Luna, and Hermione all looked at each other for a moment, Harry then pulled them both into an embrace. After a couple of minutes had passed Harry looked at Albus. "There is only one person still on earth that knows where we are. Though they don't know about the SGC. Croaker."

Albus had a thoughtful expression for a moment before replying. "It was not his magical signature and I trust him."

"You said that about Snape too. I can tell you that trust was misplaced."

"I know how you feel about Snape, Harry, and I am sorry for the way he treated you. It was my fault that he was in a position to treat you that way. I have come to realize not everyone can be saved. That being said, I have known Saul for over a century, he has never been evil, obsessed with learning and experimenting, yes, but never evil or dark."

"He is the only one that knows…"

Lya entered the conversation at this point. "High Councilor, this Croaker may be the only one on earth that knows you are here, but he is not the only one that knows you visit the SGC."

Hearing Lya, both Albus and Harry looked at each other in realization. Who they were had slipped out of the SGC.

-oo00oo-

Guest Quarters.

Jack was not in a good mood. Something was happening and no one had bothered to tell him what it was even though it involved Cromwell. When the door chimed he immediately called for whoever it was to enter and a rather angry tone.

He was expecting to see Lya again but it was Harry that was standing at his door. "Hi Jack."

"Don't hi me. Where is Cromwell and what is going on?" Jack said angrily.

"Calm down Jack, Cromwell is fine. In fact you are both being sent home in a few minutes."

"What the hell is going on… wait what?"

"Some new information came to light. Cromwell is completely innocent of any wrongdoing. I can't go into details but he is fine and we are going to send you home via the stargate."

"I don't have my IDC transmitter…"

"Jack your iris hasn't ever been a problem for us." Harry smirked at him. "Listen, Cromwell was under the influence of something, I can't tell you what it was, but he is fine now."

"Goa'uld?!, not possible, he's never been off the planet." Jack incorrectly guessed what Harry was talking about.

"It wasn't a Goa'uld. It was something else. Please Jack trust me that it has been taken care of. There is no threat to Earth or the SGC. It was an isolated issue." Harry moved over to the monitor and turned it on to show Cromwell in an apartment much like the one Jack was in.

"Oh by the way, your people that were trapped on that planet with the black hole, they were safely returned during the incident."

-oo00oo-

Conference Room, SGC

Hammond looked around the room and at the people sitting at the table. It was only SG1 including Daniel, who had returned from the archeological dig on P3X-808, and Colonel Cromwell. They had already had the majority of the debriefs and this was just a follow-up after giving everyone time to mull over the facts and put their thoughts in order.

Since Colonel O'Neill and Cromwell had returned, they hadn't heard anything from the Alterans even though the High Councilor had told Jack he would call and speak with General Hammond. It wasn't like the Alterans called them that often but they had been around a bit more as of late.

Hammond could feel in his gut, based on what he had been told, that they didn't have the full picture and that worried him. There was something that had controlled Colonel Cromwell's actions according to what Jack had been told. Harry said it wasn't a threat to Earth but something was missing. His gut was telling him that that missing piece of information was going to bite them at some point.

He had reported O'Neill and Cromwell's return to the President. He had also informed him that it appeared the Alterans weren't going to retaliate. The strange storm that had occurred because of the ships had been in the news. The fact that they had been localized over the mountain hadn't been missed by the reporters either.

Even three days later the local and national news organizations were still speculating about it. The ships hadn't been picked up on radar, weather or otherwise. The military wasn't saying anything, Anytime a reporter managed to corner him or any other officials they would just look like they were scratching their heads and had no idea what caused it. The President had been asked about it during a scheduled live interview and he told them that he had his best meteorologists looking into it but weird weather happened all the time somewhere in the world.

'That was some strange weather, we even felt the thunder claps inside NORAD.' That was the only statement the general had made.

"Ok, anyone have anything to add to the official reports?" Hammond asked everyone and got negative responses from each of them. He looked each of them in the eyes again. "Ok, final thoughts or anything you think only I should know."

There were a few things that he knew, that Harry had told him that day he dropped Luna off in his office, that hadn't been reported up the chain of command. He hadn't even told Colonel O'Neill who was his second in command. _'Maybe this has something to do with the descendants still here on Earth?'_ Hammond mulled that thought over in his head for a moment.

Jack was the only one to respond to Hammonds questions. "Sir, something is going on? I know he said there isn't a threat to Earth, but I just have this bad feeling." Hammond looked at Jack, having just been thinking the same thing.

"I agree Colonel but we obviously don't have all the information, something that Harry doesn't want us to have."

Cromwell spoke up next. He and Jack had talked after they had returned, they were at least on speaking terms now. Jack wasn't going to forgive him but he was willing to let it go. "General, these Alterans are aliens, I've read the reports about some of them possibly having lived here on Earth, is it possible there is a rogue one here somewhere?"

Everyone in the room looked at each other with that silent communication that teams got after working together as long as they had. The idea of a rogue Alteran on Earth caused Hammond to make a decision. He looked around the room at the guards. "Clear and seal the room." he called to all the other personnel. "You too Colonel Cromwell. This will be SG1 need to know only."

After the room was cleared and all the doors sealed, even the stairs leading up to the room had the ability to be sealed, he turned to SG1. "This does not leave this room, that is a direct order." Hammond told SG1.

"The day Harry dropped Luna in our laps." Everyone, especially Sam, cringed. "He informed me of a few things." Hammond went on to tell them about the Alterans descendants on Earth. How they didn't know they were part Alteran unless Harry and his people contacted them. He then looked at Jack specifically. "Apparently Jack, you are a descendant, but you don't have enough of the Alteran gene to be contacted and brought into the fold, so to speak, but you have enough that you can use some of their technology."

Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam all looked a bit shocked to hear this but Jack didn't. "I figured it was something like that…" He said after a minute of thinking it through. "It's why the repository responded to me and none of the others."

"That's what I was told, yes." Hammond replied. "I'm telling you this because of what Colonel Cromwell suggested. There may be some rogue Alteran on Earth. It's the only explanation I can come up with."

SG1 and Hammond spoke for another thirty minutes, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c asking questions before they all left the room.

-oo00oo-

Unknown Location, Earth

"Am I to understand the agent failed?" Came the distorted voice from the shadowed corner of the room.

"That is what is being reported. The target was severally wounded but survived." The cloaked person in the center of the room responded, their voice also distorted.

A reddish light erupted from the shadowed corner and the person in the center of the room fell to the floor screaming in pain. "I do not like failure." Came the distorted voice. After a few seconds the light stopped and the person in the center of the room quieted before getting too their knees.

"I will not fail again Sir."

"See that you don't."

The man in the center of the room then disappeared with a soft crack of displaced air.

-oo00oo-

Harry's Quarters

"Harry, I spoke with Saul. You do remember that he took a vow not to talk about what he knows?" Albus asked Harry as he took a sip of tea from the cup in his hands.

"I do Albus but there are ways around vows." Harry replied. He was sitting forward in his chair giving Albus all of his attention. The two of them tended to get together at least once a week to talk and allow Harry to bounce ideas off of Albus.

Harry also managed to get with the others as often as possible. Neville was already working in the areas of Luna's preserve and zoo that had wizard plants. Neville was also spending a lot of time with the Nox because of their affinity with nature. Harry, Neville, and Neville's parents would have dinner together with the girls a couple times a month just to socialize and keep their friendships healthy.

Harry's Godmother, Alice, was around a lot more often. She was helping to teach the students in the school but she tried to spend as much time with Harry as she could. They never talked politics or about Alteran business, Harry was helping her learn more about Alteran technology and they talked a lot about his parents.

Remus had originally joined the teachers but changed his mind a couple months after and joined the security forces. He had been in the operating room that day they had come for Harry. Harry and he would get together as often as was possible and just talk about everything. They were becoming a lot closer since Remus moved to Olympus.

Tonks was also part of the security force, she was actually Remus's partner in the security force. They were both actually still in training since the rest of the force had all been normal military personnel and they needed to learn their ways. The two of them were very good at dealing with the magical children when spells started flying.

There had been a few minor incidents among the kids as is normal with all children, though overall they were a lot better behaved than their counterparts back on earth. Mandatory ethics classes taught by a Nox tended to do that.

The thing that Harry liked about it was that the Nox teachers didn't teach their ways exclusively. They knew the students were Alteran so taught them a mix of Alteran, Nox, Earth, and Asgard values. It made for a lot of very interesting discussions between the students and the teachers about the differing viewpoints.

"Yes Harry there are ways around vows, that's why when I talked with him I had him take another one. He wasn't responsible, nor has he spoken about our true heritage. He did tell me that there are some rumors floating around."

Harry stared at Albus waiting for him to continue. Harry didn't like rumors but sometimes you could get a little bit of truth out of them.

"They are just rumors and I don't know how it fits in with the SGC. I will let you know if I hear anything." Albus was the only one that went back to earth on a regular basis to be seen around the magical community.

"Let me know what you find out. Only a magical would be able to cast the imperius curse."

-oo00oo-

Not much happened for the next couple months. The Tok'ra were keeping an eye on the System Lords, who were still hold up in their fortresses. Harry wanted to give them time to relax before causing more problems for them.

He and Aliya with the help of Thor, continued working on the problem of the Replicators, while Hermione worked on their genetic problem. She had several projects on her plate going at once but seemed to be handling it well. She was still working on a way to help the Jaffa but had as of yet not come up with anything that could be used galaxy wide.

Until a way was found to reverse the Jaffa genetic problem, they didn't have a way to really take away the Goa'ulds power base. They could wipe them all out but to everyone in the Alliance, that was not an option. They didn't even want to wipe the Goa'uld out, as a race, the Tok'ra were Goa'uld just with a different genetic memory that didn't make them power hungry.

Until the Jaffa problem was solved, they needed a plan, and Harry came up with one. He started that project on Navo Videeum 4 and it would be ready in a couple months.

The Alliance Council after a lot of debate had finally put forth the invitation to the Tollan to join the Alliance as a replacement for the Ferling on a probationary basis. After making the offer, negotiation had started in earnest with them. The Tollan had a few things they wanted added to the Alliance charter that would cause Harry issues when it came to Earth.

The Tollan were still feeling the after effects of what had happened to their homeworld because of their poor decision to give their neighbor technology that was above what they could handle. That whole incident was causing them to want stricter wording within the charter. The Nox were in partial agreement with them but being the Nox they also saw the Alteran and Asgard side of things, not that the Asgard wanted to give out technology at the drop of a hat either.

Harry wasn't to keen on giving out technology either but the way the Tollan wanted it worded meant that the Alliance would have to take any advanced technology away from those that found it. That was the one thing Harry wasn't willing to do. If the charter got amended the way the Tollan wanted, Harry would have to strip the Earth and the SGC of everything they had discovered so far.

The negotiations were going to take time. Personally Harry didn't care for the Tollan, there was just something about them that rubbed him the wrong way. Lya was actually able to put how Harry felt in words. _'The Tollan are at a point in their development where they are arrogant about what they think they know and want everyone to see it their way. In a way they are even younger than those of earth.'_

Harry had to agree with Lya on that point. Still the Tollan were advanced enough to be offered membership. It was just going to be difficult to get them to agree to the charter as it was.

During one of the meetings with the Tollan, one with Omoc involved, Harry had come right out and said it. _'You have been invited to join an Alliance that is millions of years older than your race. The charter will stand as it is. If you are unable to accept that, then decline the invitation.'_

To say the Tollan weren't happy about that was an understatement but Harry didn't care. He was only going to allow additions to the charter that directly involved the Tollan. The Tollan were great scientists, they had even managed to build their own version of a stargate that could connect to the network. It couldn't access everything on the network but it worked. Harry wasn't concerned about the Tollan advancing too fast, they weren't even close to where the Alterans were fifty million years ago.

Back on Earth, things had returned to normal for the SGC. They still got into it here and there with things that took them time to resolve but Harry hadn't needed to get involved. He hadn't contacted them since the incident, even though he said he would. Even knowing that Cromwell had been under the influence of the Imperius Curse, Harry was still a bit unsettled about having been shot.

He did take note of a few things that happened though. Sam's dad, Jacob had requested to go to Earth to visit his daughter. While he was there, a young boy had shown up along with a Reetou. The SGC had managed to contain the situation with Jacob and the Tok'ra's help. When it was over, Jacob returned to Olympus with the young boy who had some very severe genetic issues.

Hermione was able to stabilize the young boy's DNA after which he was enrolled in the school and join the rest of the kids. He didn't have any Alteran DNA but he learned quickly and was given a device that allowed him to access what he needed to.

Harry after talking with Jacob about the Reetou rebels issue had sent the Nike to their planet and took the stargate, effectively trapping the Reetou rebels on the planet. He hoped that they could someday be reunited with the rest of the Reetou race.

When Rose contacted him a few weeks later to tell him that she had detected an anomaly with the SGC stargate that had sent SG1 back in time, Harry got worried. There were so many things that could happen to change the timeline but he had to hope that this was one of those instances where events happening the way they were intended to.

-oo00oo-

SGC, Unknown Future Time

It had been a wild ride for Jack and SG1. Being stuck in 1969 had actually been fun for the most part. There were a few moments of excitement that caused them to think they wouldn't get back to their time. Jack had thought about trying to find the Alterans of the time but Sam thought that would be a very bad idea. The note sent with her from General Hammond said nothing about them, only dates and the words 'Help them', and it was sent to himself.

They suspected Harry was from Earth but they didn't actually know how old he was. Sam pointed out two things, the first being that they didn't know if he had even been born yet, and the second was they didn't know his last name. Everyone knew him as High Councilor or just Harry.

After sneaking on to the base where they were keeping the stargate in 1969, activating it, and then having to fight to get through it, Jack was ready to be home. They had timed it as close as they possibly could, within a few seconds of when the General's note had said.

"Auntie Em? Auntie Em?" Jack got to his feet after tumbling out of the stargate. It was at that point that he looked around the room since he had been the last through the stargate. Everything in the room was cover in white sheets, from what he could see, there wasn't anyone in the control room and it appeared like the equipment there was covered as well.

Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel were all looking around the room as well. Jack turned and looked at the Stargate and that was when he knew something was very wrong. "Sam, when did we upgrade the Stargate to one of the Alteran's new ones?" He asked her since none of the others had turned around to look at it yet.

Sam and the others spun around to look at the gate and it was blue like the Alteran gates instead of the red and gray of theirs. "Umm Sir as far as I know we haven't."

It was then that the blast door on the right side of the room opened and a woman walked into the gate room wearing a robe of some kind.

Once she was at the bottom of the gate she looked at them all. "Hello Jack… Teal'c, Daniel. I hardly recognise you with hair Teal'c." She laughed a bit a that.

Jack stepped closer to her and cleared his throat. "Umm… Do we know you?"

"Sam will recognize me. Come closer." The woman was looking at Sam. Sam moved down the ramp and looked closely at the woman.

"Oh my god!" Sam took a couple more steps and hugged the woman. "Cassandra!"

Cassy started to laugh happily. "Oh Sam it is good to see you."

Jack stepped up and tapped Carter on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Carter, who is this?"

"Sir, it's Cassandra."

"Isn't Cassy like… thirteen years old?" Jack just finished the sentence when there was a flash of light behind the woman. When the light cleared there was High Councilor Harry, he looked a bit older though.

Cassandra answered Jacks question even though he was now looking at Harry. "I'm not thirteen years old anymore Jack." It was kinda funny from Cassandra and Harry's point of view to see the understanding forming on Jack's face.

Harry was the one to speak next. "We've been expecting the four of you for a long time Jack. You entered the Stargate a few seconds too soon, so the solar flare sent you into the future."

"How far?" Sam asked.

"We can't answer that Sam." Harry replied.

"How did you know we'd come here?" Daniel asked as he stepped forward.

"When I was old enough to understand, Sam explained what happened, and that we would be the ones to send you home." Cassandra answered.

"Like a self-fulfilling prophecy." Sam replied.

Harry actually scowled hearing that. "I hate prophecies. No, just the time-line catching up with itself."

Cassandra nodded to Harry. "As much as I would love to spend more time with you, the timing must be precise. You have to go."

"Already? But there's so much that you…" Sam asked.

"Sam, you of all people know we can't. I will tell you this... your journey is just beginning." Sam nodded to her.

Harry waved his hand at the Stargate and an event horizon formed within it. "Sam." Harry called out as SG1 moved up the ramp toward the gate. "Stop playing around with the safety protocols on the Stargate."

Sam nodded again. "Ok you need to go." Cassandra told them. Harry and Cassandra watched as SG1 stepped through the gate. Harry then turned to Cassandra. "That was fun."

"Harry, we've been waiting one hundred and fifty three years…"


	21. harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 21

Harry Potter – Alteran  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

A/N Thank you for all the reviews. Those of you that complain about plot holes. You really should wait a couple chapters before complaining. I am aware of the holes I leave, they are intentional for the most part. This Chapter ends Season 2 and starts season 3 of Stargate. Because of some of the things I have changed and done, some Stargate main plot episodes will not take place going forward. So if I skip your favorite Stargate episode its because it never happens or I just don't like it.

I am still evolving my writing style, so those of you that review saying I don't have enough description or show enough emotion in my story, thank you. I like creative criticism, it helps me become a better writer. I know I was better at some things in my other story. This is my first crossover and I am having trouble capturing SG1 personalities.

As we go forward SG1, Earth, and the Alterans (Harry) will become more involved. That doesn't mean I'll be giving Earth ships or Alteran tech. You'll all just have to wait and see. As for Harry using Magic, he uses it all the time. A lot of what he does personally, he isn't using tech. I'm just not going to spell out every spell he uses. He's moved more to intent based magic and only uses the knowledge he gained from the repository when intent alone doesn't work.

Thank you all. Next chapter will be in a couple weeks since I am doing a pirate event this coming weekend.

Chapter 21 - Hathor

"Major Davis, we need more resources, I want to set up three more SG teams. With everything going on lately we could use them."

"Sir…" Before Davis could reply the door to Hammond's office burst open.

"Sir!" Colonel Makepeace soluted the General.

"Colonel Makepeace, I'm sure you remember Major Davis." Hammond replied with a bit of annoyance in his voice for the Colonel barging in on the meeting.

"Yes, sir, I apologize. When scouting 254, sir, we came across a member of the Tok'ra. They told us the location of SG-1."

"Where are they, Colonel?" Hammond asked quickly.

"They've been taken prisoner, sir…by Hathor." Makepeace replied.

"Major Davis you're dismissed. Colonel Makepeace get all available SG teams ready. Dismissed."

After the two men left his office, Hammond turned to his desk. He hadn't heard anything from the Alterans since the incident with the shooting of the High Councilor but Hammond figured this was important enough to call them. Sg1 knew more about the Alterans than any of the other Sg teams combined.

While everyone in Stargate Command knew about the Alterans, Sg1 and he had the most knowledge and information on them. Sg1 in the hands of a Goa'uld was not a good thing for Earth or the Alterans. If the Goa'uld found out that there were descendants of the Alterans on Earth, they would stop at nothing to get at them or destroy Earth trying.

Hammond picked up the stone that was on his desk that everyone thought was a simple paperweight and it started to glow.

-oo00oo-

Navo Videeum, Moon Cove

Harry and the girls were enjoying some peace and quiet away from the city since they were all a little worn out. Hermione with the help of Heimdall of the Asgard had finally found a way to reverse the genetic problem the Asgard were facing. The solution wasn't going to be easy or quick.

They were going to do one more cloning but this time the clones would have DNA from before the Asgard started using clones.

With the several hundred Asgard DNA samples the Alterans had on file, they were going to be able to create enough genetic variation to create enough clones for about three quarters of the Asgard population without any problems of familial DNA issues. They would create clones for the remaining Asgard as well and make sure that they didn't have familial relations with clones of the same DNA.

This would be the last clone generation for the Asgard. All of the current Asgard would get new bodies then finally grow old in those and pass normally while being able to procreate and raise the next generation Asgard. Thor had volunteered to get the first new body along with Heimdall.

As for the Replicators, Harry, Aliya, and Thor were still working on it. Without the ability to study a live Replicator they were hampered in coming up with a solution. They weren't even willing to get there hands on one Replicator block for study in fear that it would somehow absorb Alteran tech and become completely unstoppable.

In this case Harry was being overly paranoid about it. The new Alteran race was just starting, it wasn't even technically on its feet yet. They still had another year before the next recruitment would start. Harry really didn't want another major issue on his plate, and the Replicators could become that if they got their little bug claws on Alteran technology.

The problem was that the Replicators could adapt very quickly to anything that was thrown at them. They needed a solution that would take them all out at once. One temporary solution on the table was for the Asgard to find a new homeworld in the Milky Way and abandon the Ida Galaxy to the Replicators. Then once they had a solution they could return and wipe them out completely.

The problem with this solution was they didn't know if the Replicators would follow them to the Milky Way. There was just no way of knowing. They were still working on the plan though.

The Jaffa, Hermione was still working on it. The problem there was that it was some bastardize Alteran DNA manipulation that created them so it was harder to reverse it. She had ideas but so far the only way would be to bread the Jaffa out of the Jaffa.

Luna was back to her old self, mostly, currently she was laying naked on the beach next to Harry while Hermione and Aliya played around in the water. Luna was still upset with Earth however.

Whoever had put the imperius curse on Colonel Cromwell was going to regret it in the most severe way Luna could come up with. Some of her ideas were even scarring Harry and the other two girls.

The idea of strapping a time dilation device on a person and then dropping them in a volcano, so the person would slowly, over the course of many many many days sink into the lava, was her most current idea. She had even thought of just throwing them into a black hole, which if you knew anything about spaghettification and time relativity, well none of them wanted to think about it.

In Luna's mind the people that had caused Harry to get shot were worse than the Goa'uld. Harry had even had to talk her out of just blowing the Earth up and calling it good. They still didn't know who was behind the attack even though they had the person's magical signature, it wasn't enough even for the scanners at the outpost.

Back when Rose helped Harry with the Death Eaters and He-Who-Is-Now-Dead. The scanners had something to track directly. All of the Dark Marks were linked to Voldemort's soul, hence Rose was capable of back tracking everyone that had the Mark and the other soul containers, this had all happened while they had Snape in their custody. It also helped that she was only looking in Great Britain.

With just a single energy signature reference it would take months, even years to scan every single magical on the planet. Yes they had a starting point, somewhere around Cheyenne Mountain, but magicals could travel around the world pretty easily. Rose had scanned the area around the mountain but had come up empty.

She was now though keeping a scanner locked on that area. If that magical signature popped up, she was going to mark and track them.

Albus made a few inquiries with a friend in the Magical Congress in the United States since the imperius was cast in the United States. He hadn't heard anything back from his friend yet however so they were at a stand still. Harry was sure whoever it was would try again and hopefully make a mistake. He wasn't willing to commit a lot of resources to it yet, they had bigger fish, or snakes, to fry.

"Harry, when are you going to ask us to marry you? I really want to finally play with a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"Luna!" Hermione yelled from where her and Aliya were walking up to the blankets.

"What?" Luna looked at Hermione. "You've been thinking the exact same thing." Luna then looked at Aliya. "Aliya's only holding back because of me and you, Hermione."

Hermione stared at Luna for a moment, her eyes then shifted to Harry's lower body. Aliya just started smirking. Harry was just as naked as they were and it was quite obvious that Luna's comments were starting to have an effect on him, he looked ready to make a run for the water or to just apparate there.

Harry didn't run though, he closed his eyes for a second to control himself then looked at Luna. "You Little Moon… are incorrigible." Harry smiled. "You're right though, it is about time I did something about the four of us." Harry sent a command to Olympus mentally and there was a small flash of light.

"Girls." Harry got up off his towel, it transfiguring into a pair of shorts around his waist as he did. Now that Luna's birthday had passed, everyone was of age in Harry's mind. "I've been waiting for things to calm down a bit but I don't see that happening anytime soon. It took me a while to wrap my head around all of this relationship stuff. I know that doesn't sound romantic but you all know me. I was and in some ways, still am a clueless boy that doesn't alway understand any of this." Harry stopped and took a deep breath.

"I do know this much, I wouldn't be here, in this place, without you, Hermione and Luna. Aliya you joined us later but you, you are no less important to me than Hermione or Luna are. The three of you… complete me."

Harry got down on one knee in front of the girls. "Would the three of you, Hermione, Luna, Aliya be my wives?"

All three girls dropped down onto their knees in front of Harry as they all yelled out "Yes!" at the same time.

Harry then held up his hand. In it were three rings. They were all made of a combination of trinium, naquadah, and gold, it was a combination that Harry had come up with. The ring he gave Hermione had a single heart shaped three carat chocolate diamond that matched her eyes. Hermione immediately accepted it onto her finger.

Luna's ring had a moon shaped three carat pure white diamond, which she allowed him to place on her finger. The final ring, Aliya's, had something none of the girls had seen before. It was clear and the same size as the diamond, but it had a glow to it, a twinkle that came from deep within it. "What is the stone, Harry?" Aliya asked.

"I wasn't sure what stone to get you, being full Alteran, and... well, from the time of the last Alterans. I wanted it to be something very special to you, unlike the diamonds on Luna's and Hermione's rings. This stone was carved from the main power crystal, from the very first Astria Porta created by the Alterans."

Aliya gasped. It wasn't that the stone in her ring was actually worth anything, not by Earth gemstone standards, it was that it was a part of her people's legacy, it was priceless to her. She lunged at Harry and started kissing him and they didn't come for air for several minutes. Hermione was next and to Aliya and Luna's amusement she took even longer kissing Harry.

When it was Luna's turn, she jumped into Harry's lap and wiggled her naked butt around on him while she kissed him.

A few minutes later while the three talked about when to have the wedding, there was a ping on the neuronet for Harry. _-'High Councilor, we have an emergency call for you from General Hammond at the SGC."_

Harry got a sour look on his face and the girls saw it. "Hammond is calling with an emergency." Harry told them.

Luna was the one to respond as her eyes actually started glowing. "We just got engaged! You are not! going anywhere. Especially not there. Tell them to piss off or have Dan handle it." The way Luna said that sent shivers down Harry, Hermione, and Aliya's spines.

 _-"John, tell Hammond that I am indisposed and that he can talk to Dan."-_

-oo00oo-

Hammond's Office, SGC

General Hammond after making the initial contact with the Alterans, had been, basically, put on hold. He was just happy that hey didn't have any rotten hold music like he had to put up with when on hold for the President. He planned to call the President immediately after this and tell him what was going on.

"General Hammond, this is Councilor Granger, the High Councilor is not currently available. What can I do for you?" Dan asked over the communicator stone.

"Councilor, SG1 has been captured by a Goa'uld name Hathor. We just received this information via a Tok'ra operative SG3 ran into. We are preparing a rescue mission but since SG1 has the most information about your race, I felt the High Councilor should be made aware of the situation."

"Thank you General. Give me a moment." The line went silent again.

-oo00oo-

Moon Cove

 _-*Harry, SG1 has been captured by a Goa'uld named Hathor. They know a lot about us...*-_

It wasn't Harry that answered, it was Luna. _-*Dan, deal! with it, Harry is busy. He's not going near the SGC.*-_

Dan could tell that he wasn't going to get near Harry for this, not with Luna still upset. _-*How would you like me to proceed Luna?*-_

 _-*Blow up the planet, rescue them, I don't care, as long as Harry isn't pulled into it…*-_ Luna replied. _-*Now can I get back to kissing my fiancê.*-_

Now Dan knew why Harry wasn't available. He'd make sure to spread that information around. Right now though he had an idea about how to deal with the problem at the SGC.

 _-*Have fun Luna.*-_ Dan replied then closed the link with a chuckle. _'Lucky kid, wait, that means Hermione…'_ Dan stopped that thought before it started, he did not need to know what they were getting up to.

-oo00oo-

Hammond's Office

It was another couple minutes before Dan replied to Hammond. "General, you are planning a ground rescue mission?"

"That's correct Councilor." Hammond replied. He hoped he didn't have to send in troops but would if the Alterans couldn't help.

"General Hammond like I said, the High Councilor is not available…" Dan started.

"I understand, after what happened…" Hammond had a feeling this is what they would say after what had happened but Dan cut him off.

"You misunderstand General. The High Councilor is busy, I am not." _'I also need something to keep my mind off of what my daughter and Harry could be doing right now, thank you very much.'_

"We have been giving the Goa'uld System Lords... a headache here and there. Hathor is not a System Lord any longer, so she has not been a priority to us." Dan paused as he was also giving out mental commands while talking to the General.

"I assume she is now a priority?" Hammond asked during the pause.

"Yes, because of the knowledge SG1 and specifically Colonel O'Neill has. When will your troops be ready to go?"

"Not for a couple hours." Hammond replied.

"I will see you in ninety minutes General Hammond." Before Hammond could reply the stone stopped glowing. Hammond after contemplating what had just happened turned to his desk, put down the stone and then picked up the receiver on the red phone.

-oo00oo-

Olympus, Nineteenth Floor

Dan appeared on the nineteenth floor of the central tower and looked around. He nodded to the two guards there and one of the Tok'ra that was passing by. He hadn't spent a lot of time here since this was Aliya and Felicia/Jolinar's territory. He knew Aliya was with Harry so he walked into the main office and looked around.

He spotted who he was looking for and walked over to the man. "Jacob/Selmak, how are you both doing?" He greated.

Besides Jolinar, Selmak was the only other Tok'ra allowed within the rest of the city. He even had his own apartment in one of the other towers. Somehow Jacob had gained Harry's trust and Dan wasn't going to question it. He still had Jacob scanned every time he entered and left the city though.

"We're doing good Dan. What can I help you with?" It was jacob in control at the moment.

"I know you don't have to give us or me any information about Tok'ra operations that didn't involve information gathered via the satellites, per the agreement we have. I just wanted to know if you have someone in Hathor's camp?"

"It's ok Dan. We get so much information from being allowed to use the satellites, the Tok'ra council authorized me to give you anything you want. We do have an operative in with Hathor. Why the interest?"

"It seems SG1 has fallen into her hands. Your operative somehow got information to the SGC. I'm just surprised you, and then through you, that we didn't hear about it sooner."

"You're telling me is the first I've heard of it. Martouf…" Jacob called out. "Check the satellite over Hathor, she has SG1." Jacob then turned back to Dan. "I take it you're going after them?"

"Yes. I have a plan." Dan replied.

"I'd like to go with you. It would be nice to see Hathor obliterated from space and see Sam again." Jacob smiled, he wasn't worried if Dan and Harry were going after them, he had seen first hand what the Alterans could do. If anything he was afraid for Hathor, she just didn't know what was coming.

Dan smiled at him. "Not this time Jacob. I'll make sure to give Sam your love though."

Martouf walked up at this point with a PADD in his hand. "This is everything the satellite has, Full layout and live intel. She has a pretty powerful shield over the place. There's also a photo of the Tok'ra operative in the file."

"Thank you Martouf, how are things going with Jolinar?" Dan asked curiously.

Martouf lowered his head for a moment, when he looked up again his eyes flashed. "Very slowly. Jolinar and I spend quite a bit of time together. Because of Felicia's age though, we do not get physical beyond holding each other." Lantash replied in the gruff Tok'ra voice. "I do believe Martouf and Felicia will be together as well, when she comes of age." Lantash continued.

"That's good to hear Lantash. I know Harry hoped for that outcome but was worried for Felicia. I know Felicia's parents like you both." Dan looked down at the PADD in his hand for a moment. "Thank you for the information. We will secure the Tok're operative as well. I think Luna's going to get a new addition to the Tank of the Gods."

-oo00oo-

Control Room, SGC

Hammond was in the Stargate control room watching as Colonel Makepeace got SG teams three, five, six, eleven, and twenty three ready to go. Twenty three was Colonel Cromwell's new team and when he found out that SG1 was captured, he insisted on joining the rescue, even though his team was still in training.

As Hammond watched them he looked up at the time. It was just now ninety minutes since he had spoken to Councilor Granger. The Councilor giving Hammond his last name did prove that it was the Grangers from Britain. It wasn't a surprise, getting confirmation though was.

He was expecting the man to appear in the control room next to him, like Harry normally appeared.

He looked back down into the gate room just as the first chevron on the gate lit up and the base alarm sounded. The technician at the controls pulled the console microphone toward himself. "Off world activation. Incoming wormhole. Security teams to the gate room."

Hammond didn't think he need to call for the security teams with five SG teams already in gateroom with their gear. "Close the Iris." Hammond ordered as he watched the teams ready their weapons and even more security forces enter.

"Sir, the Iris, it won't close." The sergeant at the controls informed him as the gate activated and the wormhole stabilized.

Hammond looked down at the technician. "Get it closed."

"I'm trying sir. It's like all those other times those Alterans come by gate. I can't get it closed."

Hearing that Hammond grabbed the microphone. "Hold all fire. No one fires except on my orders. Safeties on." He called down into the gate room.

Just after he gave the order a person stepped out of the event horizon of the gate. Hammond recognised him from the day the High Councilor had been shot, it was Councilor Granger.

He was in what the SGC had started calling a chrome suit since they didn't know what it was made of or what it could do. Dan's helmet was down and Hammond could see him look around at all the weapons pointed at him but there was no sign of worry on his face.

The man took two steps forward and came to something like a commander's parade rest. He then looked up into the control room. "General Hammond. Permission for myself and my team to enter the SGC?"

Since the gate didn't shut down after Dan came through, Hammond figured there were others waiting to come through the gate. He wasn't going to just call down to the gate room to give permission, this needed to be done in person. Hammond left the control room and a moment later enter the gate room.

"All personnel, stand down." He called out as he entered and walked to the bottom of the gate ramp with about two paces between it and himself. This was only the second time he had dealt with this man, so as he walked over to the ramp he was observing him.

This guy was definitely military, he could tell by the councilor's posture, he was relaxed but you could tell he was ready for action if he needed it. From what he knew of the man's Earth military file he was also a very dangerous man.

"Councilor, you said your team?"

"Yes General. I didn't want to bring them through all at once. It would be inappropriate and could have looked like an invasion."

"How many are we talking about?"

"Three of what you call squads. Eighteen total."

"I don't understand Councilor, I assumed you would just go by ship?" Hammond responded.

"That's… the High Councilors domain if you will. He is the fleet Supreme Commander. I am the Councilor of Defence and hold the rank of general. I command the ground forces."

"You're planning on going in on foot?" Hammond looked surprised.

"My personnel need... some field time." Dan grinned. "Since Hathor is not a System Lord and has limited personnel, I decided this would be a good opportunity for that. Do I have your permission to bring them through. Consider this a joint operation. Mutual interests."

Hammond took a moment to respond. He looked over at Colonel Makepeace, who nodded to him. It looked like the Colonel was of the same mind as he was. This was a chance to see what Alteran troops could do.

"Permission granted." Hammond responded with an air of authority. He knew if the Councilor and his people tried anything, he had a lot of personnel behind him to hold them off, if that was even possible.

"Thank you General." Dan then walked down the ramp toward General Hammond. He stopped just at the base, about two paces away from the General. As he reached that spot the gate behind him shut down.

Hammond had watched the gate but no one else had come through. Dan's tone then changed as he called out an order over his shoulder. "Company, De-Cloak!"

Hammond and everyone in the room took a step back, a few people even started to raise their weapons but stopped as eighteen people, in three columns of six each, all in chrome suits, with helmets up, and weapons held at the ready but not pointed at anyone, appeared standing on the ramp behind Dan.

"Company, Rest." Dan called back over his shoulder. All eighteen men and women, in perfect unison, dropped their rifles to their sides in two hand moves and then went to parade rest.

Dan then addressed Hammond again. He could tell he had everyone in the room on edge and he was smiling on the inside. He had noticed Cromwell in the room and wanted to make an impression. "General, I have target intelligence to share with you and your commanders."

Hearing that Hammond snapped out of his surprise. They had come through the gate and the event horizon hadn't even rippled.

"Right this way Councilor. Colonel Makepeace, you and the team commanders."

-oo00oo-

Gate room, twenty minutes later.

Dan had shown Hammond and his commanders the intel he had via a holographic crystal display. He explained that it was real time intel from a satellite in orbit of the planet.

When Colonel Makepeace asked why the Alterans even wanted the SG teams to go in as well, because it sure didn't look like they needed the help. Dan explained they had two other objectives beyond rescuing SG-1. They wanted Hathor alive and as many Jaffa alive as well. They were also going in to extract the Tok'ra operative.

It was decided that Dan and his people would take care of Hathor and the Tok'ra. The SG teams would be responsible for getting SG-1.

"Ok people, things just got a bit easier but more complicated." Hammond addressed his people. "That doesn't mean you let your guard down. SG teams three, five, six, eleven, and twenty three you have a go."

Hammond then turned to look at Dan who appeared to just be standing at the foot of the gate facing his people. After a minute he turned around to face Hammond. "My people are ready."

Dan then turned to Colonel Makepeace since he was in overall command of the SG teams. "Colonel, " Dan pulled a small crystal looking device from a pouch on his belt. "Take this, place it behind your ear. You will be able to listen in and talk on our network."

Makepeace stepped up and took the small device. When he moved it behind his ear, he felt it attach to his skin. As soon as it attached he started hearing Dan talking. _-"First squad, shield generator, second squad with me, third squad, gate cover."-_ When he looked at Dan, his mouth wasn't moving but he could still hear him.

"General, is this a mental link?" Makepeace addressed Dan.

"Yes Colonel, it is, we call it the neuronet. Just direct your thoughts to me and I will hear you." Dan replied.

"General, I don't see one behind your ear?" Makepeace questioned him.

"They are built into our suits, Colonel."

 _-"Thirty seconds, Cloak"-_

Makepeace heard that and saw all the Alterans do an about face and bring their weapons up to a ready to fire position, then disappear. "Thirty Seconds." He shouted out to his own people. The Sg teams all got their weapons ready and into the order they were going to enter the gate.

"General Hammond." Dan addressed with a nod then he turned around. He pulled another crystal from his belt and started counting down in his head from twenty. His helmet also came up out of his suit.

 _-"Ten"-_

"Ten seconds" He heard Makepeace call out. Dan then raised the crystal toward the gate.

 _-"Five"-_ When he reached three seconds in his head, Dan waved the crystal at the gate. Instantly a stable event horizon formed in the gate. _-"Go Go Go"-_ Dan cloaked himself as he ran up the ramp to the gate.

"Go Go Go" He heard Makepeace behind him.

-oo00oo-

Hathor's planet

Dan stepped onto Hathor's planet and looked around. His heads up display didn't show any immediate danger or targets within a kilometer of the gate. His tactical display showed that first squad was already moving toward the pyramid on a predefined route to take control of the shield generator. The team was being lead by Captain Kevlov so he knew it would be accomplished without issue.

All of his teams had been training for months. With Harry's permission they had built a replica of a basic Goa'uld fortress pyramid on one of the other continents of Navo Altera and used it for ground assault training. They used holograms of Jaffa and Goa'uld as targets inside the training area.

Second squad was waiting for him at the foot of the gate platform and holding a defencive perimeter. Third squad was already setting out defensive positions around the gate while one of them disabled the transport rings hidden within the gate platform.

Dan instructed his team to move forward ten meters and hold there while he waited for the Sg teams to come through. Dan de-cloaked at the base of the platform and waited. He didn't have to wait long for the Sg teams to come pouring out of the gate, Makepeace being the first one to appear.

 _-"Colonel Makepeace. Alteran third squad is setting up around the gate, we are disabling the ring transporter that's in the platform. They are also setting up a cloaking field, a duck blind, for the men you are leaving here."-_

Makepeace looked around the gate, weapon at the ready. He saw Dan crouching down at the base of the platform and then three others Alterans appeared nearby. "Twenty three, you have the gate." He pointed to the three Alterans that had appeared. "They've set up duck blinds for us. Go with them."

The third squad was being led by Captain Rachel. She was a fighter pilot back in the day for the US Navy but she had some ground training as well. She was weakest in ground operations though, hence why she was in charge of gate security. She had Remus and Tonks on her team as well. Even though they were still officially in training, they had magic which none of the other forces had. It was an ace in the hole if it came to it.

Makepeace quickly walked down the to the edge of the platform where Dan was crouched down and crouched down next to him. "General?"

Dan held his hand out in front of him, palm up, and a small hologram appeared over it. "I have a squad already heading in to take care of the shield generator. Once they have it under their control they will hold it until everything is clear." Makepeace could see in the hologram the six man team moving through the forest toward the pyramid at a very rapid pace. He could also see another team about ten meters out in defensive positions, waiting.

"Colonel, I suggest you take your men over this route." A navigation line appeared with several navigation points in the hologram showing the route Dan was suggesting. "Don't worry about friendly fire, our shields will prevent your weapons from harming us."

"Then how did…"

"The High Councilor's shield was already protecting him from the discharge of the gate. It didn't have enough power to stop all three rounds as well." Dan explained.

"What about Goa'uld weapons?' Makepeace asked.

"No need to worry Colonel." Dan grinned at him. "Are your people ready?"

Makepeace looked around him and noted all his people were ready. The commanders of five, six, and eleven were actually crouched down behind him and Dan listening in. "You heard the General, that's our route. Move out. See you soon General." Makepeace then headed off with his team.

-"Second Squad, move out."- Dan ordered as he cloaked and ran to catch up with them.

-oo00oo-

Dan moved with his team toward the pyramid on the route the computer in their suits determined was best for them but separate from the one being used by the Sg teams. Their objective was Hathor and the Tok're operative after all. The feed from the satellites showed where they were in the pyramid via the heads up displays.

As they moved closer the satellite flashed a warning that another Goa'uld was in the pyramid but not yet blended, it was however in close proximity to the members of Sg1, Hathor, and the Tok'ra.

Dan used the link to warn the Sg team. -"Makepeace, intel is showing an unblended Goa'uld in the room with Sg1. One of them is about to become compromised. Use extreme caution."-

-"Understo..d"- Makepeace's reply was broken up. Dan expected this to happen since this was the first time the man was using the neurolink.

Dan and his team moved into the pyramid without any resistance. All of their weapons were set to stun and at the ready. By the time they got to this point, his heads up display was showing that several Jaffa were escorting two members of Sg1 away from the room.

The unblended Goa'uld was now in one of the Sg1 members. The only thing he could tell was that it wasn't Captain Carter. The group of Jaffa and Sg1 were heading in the direction of the SG team. They weren't his concern so he and his team moved on toward where Hathor was.

She was currently outside and moving away from the room with four of her Jaffa guards. Through the heads up display he had three of his team break of in the direction of the Tok'ra and the last Sg1 member.

-"Generator secure, no resistance."- came over the link from Kevlov.

Dan didn't reply as there was no need to. It was at that point that the gunfire started. His hud showed that the Sg teams were fighting the Jaffa that were escorting Sg1. His hud also showed that Hathor and her guard had stopped moving, most likely because of the gun and staff weapons fire.

Both Hathor and her guard were just around the next corner so Dan and the three remaining members of his team quickly moved in that direction. They rounded the corner, still cloaked, his target, Hathor was standing three meters away giving orders to her guard. He mentally chose her as his target in the heads up display and saw the guards get targeted by his team.

A second later four blue bolts of energy flew down the corridor with a fifth following a half second later targeting the fourth Jaffa. The first four bolts reached their targets, even though Hathor had seen them coming at the last second and started reaching for the button to activate her personal shield, she wasn't fast enough and dropped to the floor along with her guards.

-"Move forward."- Dan ordered his team.

Dan took the led as they approached the five bodies on the floor. As they approached, each member of his team, including himself pulled a small flat but contoured crystal from their belts. Dan and two of his men then moved closer while the last man stayed back to provide cover. Dan knelt down next to Hathor and place the crystal on her forehead.

The crystal would keep her and the symbiote in a coma like state until they could be transported. Now that he had the chance, Dan looked closely at her. Hathor's host was very beautiful and he hoped that she could be saved. It wasn't likely though since she was several centuries old, like Apophis' host had been.

The rest of his team had placed the same crystals on the foreheads of the Jaffa and were relieving them of their weapons. Dan removed Hathor's hand device and the device she had around her waist, those two being the obvious ones. He then scanned her and found two other devices which he also removed.

-"Carter and Jackso.. are secu..e. O'Neill is reported to be compr..mised. I have three injured."- Came the calm but choppy voice of Colonel Makepeace.

-"Acknowledged. Medic on the way."- Dan replied. Dan then turned to the squad medic on his team. "Pelgrass, head over to the Sg team location and see what you can do." The man acknowledge Dan and took off in their direction.

-"General, we have the Tok'ra operative. Colonel O'Neill is in some kind of cryo bath. The Tok'ra operative is telling me that it will kill the Goa'uld that was placed in him. Thirty minutes required."- This came from the three man team Dan had sent to get the Tok'ra.

-"Team One, begin a sweep of the pyramid,"- With Hathor and what looked like her First Prime secure, he didn't think first squad would need to guard the shield generator any longer. -"Capture only. Team three, Medic and guard to Colonel O'Neill's location. Double time it."-

Dan was broadcasting this all on the open channel so that Makepeace could her him. Dan and the two men still with him stayed cloaked and remained guard over Hathor. He didn't want a stray Jaffa to find them, though he didn't see any in the immediate area on his scanners.

-oo00oo-

Stargate, Hathor's planet

Dan stood watching as the last of his teams arrived with unconscious Jaffa floating behind them on anti-grav field stretchers. He was very proud of his teams, forty eight Jaffa had been captured, while six had been killed by the SG teams.

His people had performed extremely well and without any injuries on their part. They would hold an after action briefing once they returned to Olympus to go over what they could do better. If this had been a System Lords fortress, there would have been a lot more Jaffa around not to mention human slaves.

Hathor was being taken directly to the city and removed from her host, well after getting all the information they could out of her anyway. The Jaffa were going to be taken elsewhere where they could be confined and still allow Hermione access to them for research into reversing the Jaffa DNA conditioning.

Dan was even thinking of asking the SGC if he could borrow Teal'c to try to convert these Jaffa. He knew of Teal'c's desire to free his people and the very infantile stage Teal'c resistance forces were at. As he stood there thinking about that, he wondered where Teal'c was for all of this. He hadn't been at the SGC. He'd ask General Hammond about it later.

Colonel O'Neill had been successfully removed from the cryo tank. The Goa'uld that had been placed in him hadn't had enough time to properly blend with him and had died. He and the rest of Sg1 were currently sitting at the the base of the gate platform with one of his medics still going over them.

Two of the three Sg personnel injured in the fight with the Jaffa where lying on stretchers being looked after by the Sg team medic. Pelgrass had reported to him that they would be fine in a few days. The third Sg team member had died before Pelgrass was able to get to him. Over all it could have been much much worse if the SGC had gone at this alone.

The Tok're agent was going to be going back with Dan. Selmak would bring her up to speed on the Tok'ra/Alteran agreement and put her to work in the tower. She wouldn't be allowed to be a field agent any longer.

Dan was still the only person on his team to lower his helmet. He didn't want to take the chance of any of the Sg team members recognizing anyone from Olympus as being prior United States or any other countries military.

As he stood there thinking about all of this Makepeace had walked over to him. The man smiled at him. "General Granger. I want to thank you for what you and the Alterans did today."

"We had parallel goals Colonel. No thanks are necessary. I will be returning with you to the SGC if you don't mind. I'd like to give General Hammond an after action report since this was a joint operation."

"I think he would like that. What about all of them." Makepeace indicated the Jaffa.

"They will be taken care of." Dan then turned around and looked at Hathor's pyramid in the distance. "By the way. Happy Birthday."

Makepeace looked in the same direction but got a confused look on his face. "It's not my birthday."

"No?" Dan stated. "Then I guess you don't want the present."

"What present?" Makepeace asked, confused.

"A completely cleared out Goa'uld fortress pyramid." Dan stated matter of factly. "I would suggest securing this stargate with one of those irises you guys use. Another Goa'uld will eventually want it for themselves and come looking. If they come by ship, well, this place has a very powerful shield." Dan was grinning at the shocked face of the Colonel. Dan then continued.

"It's not our technology so we don't want it."

-oo00oo-

Unknown Location, four hours later

"His people were at the SGC, but he, nor any of the other targets were present." The man spoke from a kneeling position in the center of the room.

"Can we get someone on the inside?" Another man spoke from the shadowed corner.

"It may be possible." The kneeling man spoke.

"Use someone that has no information about us." Another man spoke from one of the other shadowed corners.

"If we get someone in and they go through that gateway... there will be no way for them to return or communicate with us." Advised the man from his kneeling position. Neither of the other two men in the room spoke for a few moments.

"It is not yet ready." Spoke the second shadowed person.

"We will wait until it is. We do not want them to become overly suspicious."

-oo00oo-

Dan returned to Olympus an hour after going to the SGC. He had played back the entire operation via a holographic display to General Hammond and gave his thoughts on how the Sg teams did. He hadn't needed to do any of this except he knew Harry wanted to have better relations with the SGC and through them Earth in general.

Harry knew that the Stargate program would have to be divulged sooner or later and when it was, he wanted to be on good terms with Earth, or rather he wanted Earth on good terms with the Alterans so he was giving them opportunities to do that.

Harry and the girls hadn't returned from their little getaway by the time he got back, so he planned to report everything when Harry did return. Hathor was currently in a holding cell, completely awake and screaming her head off, no one was listening. Harry would deal with her later.

Kevlov had escorted the Tok'ra operative to the tower and left her in Selmak's hands. He'd let Aliya know she had a new Tok'ra employed later. Dan was hopeful that they would have a few quiet days so Harry and the girls could enjoy their new level of relationship. He was still Hermione's father though and didn't want to think about what they could be up to.

Speaking of their new level of relationship, Dan opened a channel on the Olympus wide link, excluding Harry and the girls. -"Harry popped the question. They accepted."- That was all he needed to say… He did wonder though who won the betting pool.


	22. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 22

Harry Potter – Alteran  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

Chapter 22 - Playing With the Goa'uld

-oo00oo-

The stargate had just shut down and General Hammond was still looking at it. So much had happened because of this ancient Alteran device that it was hard to comprehend. From the first moment it was discovered the Stargate was literally a portal to other worlds, to the discovery of the Goa'uld, to meeting the Alterans; every time the Stargate activated, he knew something awe-inspiring or downright terrifying was going to happen.

The Stargate had been much more active over the past month due to the capture of Hathor's fortress. In fact almost the entire SGC had been mobilized thanks to the Alterans. The capture of the fortress was a gold mine for Earth. They had already moved and secured the Stargate on the planet inside the fortress and installed an Iris.

There were a few that grumbled about the pyramid not being a ship but it was still a treasure trove of technology. They had already moved three armory's worth of Goa'uld weapons back to the base, hundreds of zats and staff weapons. They had also found five hyperdrive capable cargo and scout ships which were being flown back to Earth after being instructed by Teal'c in the operation of them. Those were going to go a long way toward Earth developing its own hyperdrive capable ships.

The plan at the moment was to get as much out of the fortress as they could before another Goa'uld decided to come claim it. So there were currently five science teams, six engineering teams, and seven Sg teams for security in the fortress taking the place apart as fast as they could. Most of it was being transported to another planet they had set up as a fallback in case of attack on Earth by the Goa'uld.

If and when a Goa'uld showed up, all of the teams were ready to evacuate, and the place was rigged to explode. Their highest priority though was figuring out the shield technology, reverse engineering it, and transferring as much of it as they could to the alternate site.

This time however, it was his old friend Jacob who had come through the gate. He hadn't seen him in months, and only twice since he had blended with the Tok'ra symbiote Selmak. Jacob looked healthy and happy though as he walked down the gate ramp toward him. The last time he had been here was to visit his daughter and the incident with the Reetoo.

"George, it's good to see you again." Jacob smiled as he walked down the ramp which snapped Hammond out of his thoughts.

"Jacob, it's good to see you again as well. I have a feeling this isn't a social call though." Hammond replied.

At that moment Captain Carter walked into the gate room and seeing her father there, she quickly walked forward to him. "Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked as she gave him a hug.

After the hug, Jacob held Sam at arms length and looked her over to make sure she looked happy. "Well this isn't exactly a social call but I'm sure we can make some time to catch up."

Hammond raised his arm toward the door out of the gate room. "In that case why don't we take this to the briefing room."

-oo00oo-

Briefing Room

Hammond had called to have SG1 assemble in the briefing room and once everyone was there he looked at everyone, including Teal'c before turning it over to Jacob.

Colonel O'Neill after hearing about Teal'c leaving the SGC when he wasn't allowed to attempt a rescue of SG1 had gone looking for him. Teal'c hadn't been hard to find and convince to return to the SGC.

Jack had managed to locate him while Teal'c was giving a speech to the Jaffa of Chulak about throwing off the false gods. Even Jack had been moved by the speech, though only a few of the Jaffa had taken it to heart, the rest walking away. Jack knew, starting a rebellion wasn't an easy task, and this one would be even harder because of the conditioning the Goa'uld placed over all Jaffa and their human slaves.

Teal'c had left Bra'tek in charge of organizing and recruiting the Jaffa to the cause. Bra'tek begrudgingly took over but Jack could tell that he didn't want Teal'c to leave. Teal'c had even managed to spend a few days with his son Rya'c who was growing up quickly.

"So Jacob, you have something?" Hammond asked.

Jacob pulled a small cube out from inside his vest. "Well, it's not so much that we have something as it is we are missing something, more specifically someone." Jacob put the cube down on the table and activated it.

A hologram appeared over the cube that depicted a pyramid with the Goa'uld System Lord symbols displayed over and around it. At the very top of the pyramid was the symbol for Ra. Daniel was the first to voice his thoughts. "This is amazing."

Sam was leaning in looking closely at the cube. "I know, we've seen Harry use Holograms before, but I've never seen the device he uses... This is fantastic, no silver-halide coated plates, no photo-polymer film, no…"

Daniel interrupted Sam before she could really get going. "Actually, I was talking about what's being projected. It's like a family tree of the ancient Egyptian gods."

Jacob smiled at the fascination his daughter had at the technology but looked at Daniel to correct him. "Actually, of the Goa'uld System Lords and Sam this is Tok'ra technology, I don't know what the Alterans use."

Daniel studied the hologram for a moment more then started listing the names. "Ra, Apophis, Hathor, Heru-ur…"

Teal'c was looking at the hologram in fascination since he had never seen the information displayed in this fashion. He knew of, all the Goa'uld being displayed but he had never seen the hierarchy displayed in this way. Teal'c then voice one of his own observations. "The symbol of Setesh is oscillating."

Jacob focused his attention on Teal'c "Have you met the man?"

"I have not but I have met descendants of his Jaffa." Teal'c replied. "They are a bit of a joke among the Jaffa."

O'Neill finally let his curiosity out. "Ok, who is this Setesh fella?"

Daniel replied before Jacob could. "Otherwise known as Setec, Set, Seti, Seth. Ancient Egyptian god of chaos, embodiment of hostility and…outright evil."

After listening to all of this Hammond wanted to get to the point of why Jacob was here. "This is all fascinating Jacob, but what does it have to do with your visit?"

Jacob smirked at George. "Let just say we are on a bit of a Goa'uld hunt. With a bit of help from some mutual friends… we have been doing a Goa'uld census of sorts…"

Jack jumped in on hearing that. "Wait a minute, are you telling me you're working with the Alterans, with Harry?" He and Hammond suspected the Tok'ra were working with them but didn't have any proof.

Jacob looked at Jack and smiled at him then looked back at General Hammond before answering the question. "Not all of the Tok'ra, no. Only a very select few Tok'ra are aware of them. Our active operatives are kept in the dark about where our new, more reliable intelligence is coming from." Jacob paused and looked at Teal'c. He had some information for him and wanted to be looking at him when he said it.

"Dan, told you that they have been causing a bit of trouble for the Goa'uld?" Hammond nodded that he had been told that even though Jacob wasn't looking at him. Jacob still saw him nod out of the corner of his eye.

"What he didn't tell you is that Apophis is out of the game for good." Jacob was still watching Teal'c when he said this and wasn't disappointed in the Jaffa's reaction.

"Apophis is dead?" Teal'c asked as his eyes widened as he practically jumped out of his seat but only stood up quickly.

"I said he is out of the game." Jacob corrected him. "Luna...You all know her?" Just about everyone groaned in response which made Jacob give a small chuckle.

"She has this... thing for the Goa'uld. She calls it the Tank of the Gods, it's in her zoo." Jacob replied with a smirk. "Apophis is currently and permanently a resident. I've seen the tank, it's very nice, all kinds of decorations, like gold pyramids, living plants, coral, you know, like a fish tank. I tapped on the glass for almost a half hour. Luna just had the pleasure of adding Hathor to it." By the time Jacob finished explaining the Tank he was smiling like a cheshire cat on the verge of laughter at the look on everyone's faces, especially Teal'c's.

It only took another moment before Jack just started cracking up. It was the funniest thing he had ever heard. The Goa'uld getting put in a fishtank was priceless. Sam and Daniel were still stunned at the information. Hammond looked like Christmas had come early.

Still laughing Jack just had to know. "Will we be allowed to visit this 'Zoo', I would really like to tap on the glass for an hour or two."

"I'll see what I can do Jack." Jacob laughed.

Hammond was the next to speak after everyone got themselves under control. "So we don't need to worry about the Goa'uld right now?"

"I didn't say that George. Apophis had been pushed out of the ranks of the System Lords but he was still a big player. Ba'al took the destruction of his fleet and his disappearance as an opportunity, seizing a lot of his territory." Jacob looked at Teal'c when the Jaffa made a distressed sound. "Don't worry Teal'c he didn't go after Chulak even though it is a Jaffa world. We don't know why but he's leaving it alone." Everyone could see Teal'c visibly relax.

"Who is Ba'al?" Sam asked.

"Ba'al is a major System Lord. He's close to taking Ra's place at the top. Right now though all the System Lords are hold up in their fortresses. What the Alterans did, scared the crap out of them. They still don't know who they are but their ships are deadly. Fifteen of Apophis's Ha'tak were destroyed in minutes." Jacob omitted the damage done to the Nike, since they all thought it was a one off.

"Ugaritic records show him as a weather god, with particular power over lightning, wind, rain, and fertility." Daniel interrupted. "the worship of Baʿal in Canaan—where he eventually supplanted El as the leader of the gods and patron of kingship—was connected to the region's' dependence on rainfall for its agriculture, unlike Egypt and Mesopotamia, which focused on irrigation from their major rivers." (1)

"Thank you Doctor Jackson. I suggest you gather everything you have on him if his is going to be the next threat to Earth." Hammond instructed Daniel.

"I don't think you need to worry about Ba'al yet George. His attention is in other areas at the moment." Jacob informed him.

General Hammond and Jack both knew that Jacob wouldn't be telling them this if it was a secret. Both of them realized at the same time though that it wasn't the reason Jacob was here. It had something to do with this Goa'uld Seth. Jack beat Hammond to the question.

"This is all good news Jacob but it's not why you're here is it?"

"No Jack, it's not. Like I said we've been taking a census of the Goa'uld. Seth is missing. His last known location was on Earth during the time of Ra."

"You think he's still here?" Daniel asked.

"Honestly, we don't know. He's got a very high price on his head. Every single System Lord wants his blood." Jacob replied. "It's a shot in the dark."

"Well I can do a search for any reference to him in the archives." Daniel replied.

"Why don't the Alterans just come and scan the planet? They seem to do that a lot anyway actually." Jack asked with a bit of a frown. It was one thing that rubbed him the wrong way, how they could come and go as they pleased, this planet wasn't theirs.

"They have Jack but it's a big planet with six billion people on it. Plus he could be under a shield, underground, or in a Canopic Jar for all we know, that's if he's even here."

"Dr. Jackson see what you can find. Until then Jacob you are welcome to stay."

-oo00oo-

Later that day Selmak pulled Sam to the side and told her about Jacob's unresolved issue with her brother. It was a sore point but Sam promised to see what she could do. The fact that her brother hadn't even come to see her dad while he was on his deathbed was a very sore spot for her. She hadn't even visited him since his kids were born.

Jacob was being hard headed about it and it was causing issues between him and Selmak.

-oo00oo-

The next day everyone assembled in the briefing room again, apparently Daniel had found something. After everyone sat down, Daniel started going over what he had found. He had traced Seth through various cults he created over the millennia and the weird creatures he used as his symbols. At one point Teal'c had tried telling a Jaffa joke about Seth's Jaffa but it failed miserably.

When Daniel got to the end and pointed to a cult, whose leader was named Seth operating just north of Seattle, Washington everyone was surprised.

"So he's in Washington?" Jack asked.

"I don't know Jack but there is a cult dedicated to him there. The FBI and ATF are already looking at it for weapons issues."

Jacob who had been sitting next to General Hammond listen during the entire briefing and feeling they were onto something pulled a stone out of his vest. "This is Jacob, can I get a scan of Washington state, just north of Seattle. We have a possible location on Seth."

Hammond looked at him. "Jacob?"

Jacob looked back a George. "If he's there, they can find out a lot faster and pick him up. You can then move in and clean up the cult. Confiscate any Goa'uld tech he has."

Before Hammond could reply a female voice came over the communication stone. "There is some kind of scattering field disrupting the scanners in that location. I have broken through it and confirmed a Goa'uld at that location. I am awaiting instruction."

Hammond wasn't looking to happy about Jacob involving the Alterans without even talking to him about it. He could tell that Jack wasn't thrilled about it either. "Jacob… We can handle this ourselves. I would love to get our hands on a Goa'uld. The information we could get…"

"Seth wouldn't give you anything. Plus he's been out of the loop for a long time. Let them pick him up. I'll talk to Harry and anything we get out of him we will share with you. They have ways of getting information out of the Goa'uld." Jacob replied.

Jack liked the Alterans but he didn't like them at the same time. Granted they had just handed the SGC a Goa'uld fortress, they had helped them in a lot of ways, but the SGC could handle this. "General, we can handle this." Jack looked at Jacob. "We can't go running to them every time a Goa'uld pops up on Earth."

Jacob looked from Jack to George. "Are you sure?"

"I think Sg1 can handle it."

"Ok." Jacob picked the stone back up. "The SGC says they can handle this."

The female voice after a moment replied. "Understood."

-oo00oo-

The raid on Seth's cult was successful. There had been a few hiccups along the way but in the end all of the members of the cult had been rescued unharmed. Seth was killed by Sam while trying to escape after her father was injured. All in all everything went to plan.

They unfortunately weren't able to acquire any useful technology, not even samples of the drug Seth was using to control his followers called nish'ta according to Selmak. Seth had rigged the place to explode in case he was ever found so that he could make his escape in the chaos. The explosion leveled the place and destroyed everything useful.

After Jacob recovered from his injuries. He went to visit his son and patch up their relationship. He remembered what Mr. Levinson, whose son was in the cult, said to Jacob about his and his son's falling out. _"_ _That's the funny thing about it, I don't even remember why. Obviously something pretty stupid in the scheme of things.'_

A few days later Jacob left the SGC.

-oo00oo-

Unknown Location

Ba'al raised an eyebrow as he listen to the other System Lords argue with a bit of amusement. There hadn't been any other attacks on Goa'uld by those mysterious ship since Apophis but it was still a concern to him, even if the others seem to have forgotten about them. The Tau'ri on the other hand were become too big of a nuisance to ignore.

Ba'al had over a dozen cloaked scout ships out looking for these ships, they had orders to check every habitable planet they could find. He wasn't expecting immediate results, it was a big galaxy after all. His Jaffa didn't know he was being patient about the results though. He had killed two of them already for not reporting results as a motivation to the others.

The report that Hathor had been captured or killed by the Tau'ri within her own fortress was unacceptable however, which was the reason for this meeting of the System Lords. That the Tau'ri were tearing apart the fortress and stealing Goa'uld technology was too much to ignore.

"Enough!" Ba'al spoke out with anger stopping all of the other System Lords from speaking. "We must eliminate the Tau'ri now before they become a bigger problem." Ba'al leaned forward in his seat before he continued.

He was close to becoming the Supreme System Lord and the others all knew it. None of them could take him on at the moment, even combined it would take more resources than any of them wanted to commit. Lord Yu was the only one that had a chance of going against him but the old fool was happy with what he had at the moment.

Ba'al know how to play the game very well so he offered a solution. "We will each send two Ha'tek to the Tau'ri world and destroy it. We can split the humans among each of us, as new slaves."

Ba'al watched as the others contemplated the offer. He was also going to send a few ships to Hathor's world and take that while the others were distracted.

-oo00oo-

High Council Chambers, Olympus

Everyone was present in the High Council chamber. Through the satellites and the Tok'ra they had been made aware of the planned attack on Earth. Harry didn't look to worried about it, he was prepared to have his fleet there to deal with it. Doing that though would make Earth an even bigger target. Right now the Earth was just a thorn in the Goa'uld's sides. Granted with the Hathor thing they had upped the ante enough to force the Goa'uld System Lords to respond. It was funny that the Goa'uld didn't realize his men had been there too.

If he put his ships there, the Goa'uld System Lords would come in overwhelming force to destroy them.

Harry didn't have any illusions about how that would come out. The Goa'uld would lose but Earth would become a barren wasteland. It took time to build defence satellites and ships, time that he wouldn't have if the Goa'uld went all in. He had a couple spare satellites in storage but it wouldn't be enough against hundreds or even thousand of Goa'uld ships and that is what they would send.

It would be a war of attrition that he couldn't win at the moment. Keeping the Alterans return a secret was just as important as keeping Earth safe and keeping the secret that the current Alterans came from Earth in the first place, was even more vital.

"I can defend the Earth from this attack but we all know what will happen. The Goa'uld would return in force and even I would not be able to stop them from turning the planet into a no man's land." Harry spoke out to the council chamber. Only the Alliance members were in attendance. The Tollan were still being stubborn about what they wanted and Harry was on the verge of pulling the offer to join from them.

Dan was looking over a holographic tactical map of the galaxy. "We could hit another Goa'uld, like we did Apophis, that would drive them back into their fortresses again. Sokar is building a fleet that the System Lords aren't aware of yet."

"Yes but doing so would allow one of the System Lord to move in and gain strength, that would most likely be Ba'al." Thor responded to Dan's suggestion.

Luna spoke next with that dreamy voice of hers. "Add them to the Protected Planets Treaty." Harry looked at Luna when she spoke and could see the dreamy look in her eyes. He also noticed that Lya of the Nox smiled at that idea.

"That would... buy us time." Aliya responded to the council.

Thor looked like he was considering the idea. "What could Earth and the Asgard offer them to allow Earth to be included is the question. The Goa'uld would demand a sizable price for it to happen."

Harry sat there thinking but Dan had an idea. "Earth returning Hathor's fortress would be a good start. They've stripped it pretty clean already anyway."

"I think this is a good idea but I'm going to make it so the treaty is no longer a bluff." Harry replied.

Thor was curious as to what Harry had in mind and asked. "What do you intend to do?"

"We all know because of your troubles in the Ida galaxy that the treaty is not enforced by the Asgard, as much as you would like it to be, you've been bluffing the Goa'uld. I say it's time the treaty was enforced. There are twenty three protected planets. I propose we put a cloaked and phase defense satellite near each planet. That way you do not need to worry about those planets. Earth has the defense outpost so there is no need to put a satellite there."

"How long will it take to accomplish this?" Thor asked.

"If I divert all resources to creating the satellites... " Harry did a few quick calculations in his head. "Five months, eight if I don't put a hold on all other projects. I currently have three new cruisers under construction, two large transport ships, and a new destroyer class ship is also being built. We already have enough Portentia and another production patch will be ready in that time frame."

"The Asgard would welcome the help in enforcing the treaty. We do not feel you need to put your other projects on hold. No other protected planets are currently in danger. Eight months is a reasonable time frame." Thor replied.

Harry nodded his head to Thor. "So we are agreed, the Asgard will try to get Earth added to the treaty?"

Debbie spoke up before everyone could agree and end the session. "High Councilor, I see one major issue with this proposal. If Earth is added to the treaty, we will have to cease all involvement with Earth or the Asgard will be in violation of the treaty. The loophole we are currently using to cause the Goa'uld trouble will not be affected."

Everyone on the Alteran side of the room looked troubled with that, Emma and Hermione most of all. "That will mean we can't start the second round of recruitments?" She asked.

"That is correct Councilor." Debbie replied then looked to Harry.

Harry took a moment before replying, everyone could see the wheels turning. "We aren't named, nor are we signatories of the treaty. While we are allies to the Asgard, the Asgard have not informed the Goa'uld of this, nor do they need to."

Harry turned his attention from Debbie to Thor. "The Goa'uld don't know about us yet and I plan to keep it that way for as long as possible. As long as we stay hidden from the Goa'uld our actions with and on Earth can be overlooked. When they do find out about us, it will be too late for them to worry about the treaty or the protected planets."

"I do believe High Councilor that you are correct. I would ask though that the defense satellites become a priority, just in case." Thor replied and Harry nodded.

"Then we have a plan. Though I will be speaking with Dan about his idea, we could use the treaty talks as a diversion to cause them more problems, maybe even draw them away from bothering Earth without having to agree to the treaty." Harry responded.

The council meeting broke up shortly after that.

-oo00oo-

Gate Room, SGC

"The United States Air Force has recognised that you have fulfilled tasks and duties well beyond the responsibility of Captain. It is with great pleasure that I bestow upon you the responsibilities, the respect and the rank of Major." General Hammond then stated pinning Carter's new rank on her uniform. Everyone assembled in the gate room started clapping. It was a full house including all of the SG teams, direct stargate personnel, and the Secretary of Defence, Mr Simms.

The Gate Room's normal four concrete walls, the gate and ramp, were decorated with U.S. flags, Air Force flags, and one flag signifying the office of the President of the United States even though he wasn't there.

After saluting the General, Sam walked back down the ramp to her place next to Colonel O''Neill. "Well done… Major."

"Thank you sir." Carter replied to Colonel O'Neill.

General Hammond started speaking again. "In closing, Major Carter's supervisor, Colonel Jack O'Neill, would like to say a few words."

General Hammond stepped aside from the podium as Colonel O'Neill walked up to it. "Normally, I'm a man of very few words…" Jack didn't get to finish his sentence as he disappeared in a flash of white light. Everyone assembled in the room looked surprised including General Hammond. It wasn't like the Alterans to abduct someone from the SGC.

"Code 9.." Hammond called out as everyone scrambled out of the Gate Room. Hammond and the Defence Secretary then shared a concerned look with each other.

-oo00oo-

"And in conclusion, I'd like to say…" Jack stopped and looked at his surrounding. He was in a relatively small room in front of a window looking down on the Earth. As he turn to look at the rest of the room there were two more flashes of light at the other end. The one thing Jack did know as he turned around was that this wasn't an Alteran ship.

Jack immediately recognised Harry standing next to an Asgard who was sitting in a throne like chair. It was the Asgard that spoke first. "Greeting Jack O'Neill."

Jack looked at Harry then back at the Asgard. "Greetings, Have we meet?"

"I am Thor. We apologize for taking you by surprise but we have come on a matter of great importance." Thor responded.

"Hey Jack. Good to see you again." Harry greated.

"Harry… Umm… what's going on?" Jack asked.

Harry turned to Thor. "This is your show Thor." Thor nodded his head to Harry and turned to look at Jack. "The Asgard are aware of what transpired between your people and the Goa'uld named Hathor…"

"She had it coming…" Jack interrupted Thor.

Thor continued after Jack's little statement. "As a result, the System Lords have turned their collective attention toward Earth."

Jack frowned, yeah he and his team had been captured and the SGC sent in a rescue but it was Alterans that did most of the work. "Wait, Harry and his people did most of the work, they're the ones that actually took her. Beside they should be thanking us, she was planning to overthrow them."

Thor looked over at Harry then back at Colonel O'Neill, Jack wasn't wrong, it was the Alterans that did most of the work in capturing Hathor. "Her intentions are irrelevant. While the Alterans assisted Earth, they are still not know to the Goa'uld. So once again Earth has proven to be a formidable threat to the Goa'uld."

"Oh, so now we are a threat to them." Jack grumbled.

Harry finally spoke up. "Jack I know Dan helped in that situation, I'm happy he did. You, Sam, and Daniel were rescued. But the fact remains, we don't exist to the Goa'uld yet. Yes they've seen our ships and what we can do but they don't know who we are or where we are."

"They have decided it is a concern to be dealt with. The System Lords are capable of launching an assault one hundred times more powerful than that which you previously withstood at the hands of Apophis" Thor continued when Harry paused.

"Ok, that could be a problem. Since you're here, I assume you are going to do something about it." Jack was looking at Harry not Thor.

"The Alliance Council agrees. We have come to offer our assistance." Thor responded to the question.

"Now see, that would be appreciated. I've seen how both of you work…it's great." Jack replied with a smile. Finally they would have ships here to protect them.

"Sorry Jack, you're not getting ships…" Harry started.

"Then how…"

"Jack, I told you, we are not undefeatable. If I bring ships here, yes I could wipe out what the Goa'uld are sending... We would then end up with an even bigger problem. One, your little Stargate secret will be out, there will be no way to hide a space battle of that size from everyone on Earth. Two, stray shots are going to hit Earth. One blast from a Goa'uld mothership is enough to level several city blocks…" Harry paused.

"Ok, I can see that as a problem." Jack replied with a frown. "What other option do we have?"

"With your permission, the Asgard will attempt to negotiate with the Goa'uld System Lords to include Earth in the Protected Planets Treaty." Thor responded.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"It would prevent the attack." Thor responded.

"Good. Um, to be honest with you, I'd rather have a fleet of your ships here. A few of these babies and we could just…"

"I know how you feel Jack but think about it. If I or the Asgard put a fleet of ships here. What will the Goa'uld do? Earth becomes target number one. They view the Milky Way galaxy as theirs and humans as nothing more than slave and hosts. We could win every battle, but when it's all over, there won't be anything left of Earth." Harry replied without any emotion showing.

"I guess we can try the negotiation thing then." Jack replied with a little hesitance in his voice.

"I will contact the System Lords. You may return to your planet now." Thor replied then disappeared in a flash of light.

Harry hadn't disappeared with Thor. "Jack, tell Hammond to evacuate Hathor's planet. You'll need it as a bargaining chip but I wouldn't put it past the Goa'uld to attack it so you can't use it against them." Harry then disappeared in a flash as well.

"Excuse me! I assume someone's going to show me the way back…" Jack disappeared.

-oo00oo-

Briefing Room

Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were all sitting around the briefing room table with General Hammond at the head of it.

"Why would the Goa'uld agree to this negotiation?" Hammond asked the group.

"The Goa'uld fear the Asgard." Teal'c replied.

"Plus I would think the Asgard would have to give something up. That is how negotiations work isn't it?"

"What if the summit fails?" Hammond asked.

Jack knew Harry didn't have a lot of resources but he knew Harry would defend the Earth for as long as it took to evacuate all of his people. "From what Harry tells me, Earth becomes a war zone. He didn't come right out and say it, but I know he'd defend the Earth. The problem he said is that the Goa'uld would send everything they have at us. He'd win the fight but there wouldn't be enough of Earth left after to be worth it."

"I have informed the President. He wonders how much we can trust the Asgard."

"General, you did tell him that they are allies to the Alterans?" Daniel asked.

"I did Dr. Jackson. He's not one hundred percent trusting of them either. Though he is more so after they gave us Hathor's planet."

"The Tok'ra trust them." Sam interjected.

"But we know very little about the politics out there. How do we know the Asgard or the Alterans for that matter have our overall best interest…"

Hammond was cut of by four flashes on the other side of the room but only Harry and Thor appeared. The SF's in the room started to raise weapons but Hammond cut them off with a standard stand down order.

Harry was in his standard chrome suit but thor didn't appear to be wearing any clothing. Jack had stood up and re-buttoned his dress uniform jacket. He then then pointed out the people in the room to introduce them to Thor. He had no idea that Thor already knew who they were.

Thor was the one to speak after the introductions. "The System Lords have agreed to negotiate."

Jack smiled hearing that. "That's good news."

Thor looked at Jack. "They will arrive in four days time."

Jack looked shocked. "Wait, they're coming here?"

"It is customary for such negotiations to take place on the planet in question. Three representatives from the System Lords will arrive by Stargate. You must be prepared to speak on behalf of all the inhabitants of Earth."

"Wait, me? I'm sure there are people more qualified..." Jack looked around the table.

"We have chosen you, O'Neill, to represent your planet at the proceedings." Thor cut him off.

"All right, now see, that could be a mistake. You see, Doctor Jackson here is an extremely educated and articulated man, very well versed in all the languages…" Jack tried to argue. Daniel was looking at Jack like the man had grown a second head.

Harry cut Jack off this time. "Give it up Jack, once the Asgard make up their minds about something, there is no changing it."

Thor finished after Harry stopped. "You have led your people into the galaxy through the Stargate. You are our choice, O'Neill. Further instructions to aid you in preparation will follow." Thor then disappeared in a flash of light but Harry stayed.

"Well there you go." Jack quipped.

General Hammond didn't pay any attention to Jack. He was wondering why the High Councilor had remained. "High Councilor?"

"General Hammond, Jack, everyone." Harry smiled at them.

Hammond stood up, he had instruction from the President if he saw Harry again in person. "On behalf of the United States I'd like to extend an apology to you for the incident that happened…"

Harry cut Hammond off before he could finish. "General, there is no need, your government was not at fault."

"This is the first time you've been back to the SGC since then Harry. It is nice to see you." Daniel smiled at Harry.

"Thank you Daniel. I would have come during the Hathor thing, but I had just proposed to my girls, and to honest with you, Luna didn't and still doesn't want me anywhere near the SGC. *How is your Alteran coming along?*" Harry asked in Alteran.

*Very well I believe. Jack has been a help big since the Asgard left his with that knowledge.* Daniel replied. Jack actually snorted at the flip flop of words Daniel spoke.

"You still need a little work there Daniel but you are coming along." Harry replied in English.

"Congrats on the engagement Harry." Sam piped up with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you Sam, it took me awhile to work up the nerve." Harry grinned. He was very happy about it and it showed in his eyes.

"So when's the wedding?" Sam asked.

"Not for three earth months. I believe in Earth time, it is scheduled for October 27th." Harry replied. "Unfortunately that is not why I stayed behind. Everyone at the negotiations is allowed an advisor to sit with them. The Goa'uld won't have any, their arrogance won't allow it. Thor will not need one either, he can access the information directly from his ship's computers."

Harry turned his attention from the group and focus on Jack. "I am willing to provide you with council for the duration of the summit."

Jack looked relieved to hear that. "Thank you Harry, having you there will be a big help."

"Oh it won't be me. Luna, all three of them actually, would be very unhappy if I stayed around too long." Jack didn't like hearing that. He liked Harry on a personal level, even if he didn't always like what the Alterans did or didn't do. That Harry and his girls still didn't think him safe within the SGC spoke volumes that there was still a possible threat to him on Earth.

General Hammond actually looked relieved that it wouldn't be Harry, they didn't need another incident to occur. "Who will you be sending?" He asked.

"Councilor Freeman, our Councilor of Law, she will stay on Thor's ship and only be on the base when advising Colonel O'Neill or during Summit sessions. Don't worry the Goa'uld will not see her coming or going. She will also not be in Alteran attire."

Hammond retook his seat, he had a question on his mind. "Thank you for that High Councilor. I notice when you appeared that there were four flashes of light."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I am not alone here General. My personal bodyguards are here with me. I am sorry to say, the council has… 'requested' is a good word... that they be with me at all times when here. They will not be seen nor interfere in your operations." Harry finished.

"I understand High Councilor." Hammond replied though he didn't like it. There was nothing they could do to stop him from having a protection detail with him.

Harry then held out his hand and another communication stone appeared. "This will allow you to communicate with Councilor Freeman while she is on the Asgard ship. Please contact her after you have had time to review the information Thor sends."

Jack took the stone from Harry. "I still think it should be Jackson." he griped.

"Give it a rest Colonel." Hammond ordered.

"Yes Sir."

Harry chuckled a bit at watching as Jack get ordered around. "Now one last bit of business." Harry looked at Hammond. "You, Sg1, and one representative of your government are invited to the wedding. We are not formal allies or even have a treaty, but I like you folks. Be prepared to travel by Stargate at… " Harry stopped to think of the time differences. "Four AM on the twenty seventh of October."

Hearing that Sam got a big grin on her face while everyone except for Teal'c smiled but you could see he was happy as well in his eyes.

"I think I can speak for everyone here and accept the invitation." Hammond replied to Harry.

"Thank you General. I do want to put this out there: The Alterans will not enter into an alliance or even a treaty with Earth until it is with all of Earth not just the United States government. I am allowing a representative only so they can see for themselves it would be a benefit to move in that direction."

Hammond looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "I understand High Councilor."

"Then with that I bid you a good day." Harry replied and there were then three flashes of light. One was Harry and another next to him. The third though came from the other side of the room and none of them had realized that one of the guards had moved to that spot.

-oo00oo-

Hammond was in his office, sitting behind his desk, with the red phone in his hand. He had briefed the Secretary of Defense on what had happened but had withheld the invitation made by the High Councilor. It had been decided by the president and himself that anything to do with the Alterans was to come to him directly first.

"Yes Mr. President. I had a feeling you would…No Sir. I do not believe it would a risk...Yes Mr President I will pass that along."

-oo00oo-

Over the next three days, there were briefings and more briefings. The first briefing after Thor had sent the information on the three Goa'uld that would be attending along with a copy of the protected planets treaty, and instruction on the protocols, Hammond assigned everyone their duties. The only hiccup in that was when he tried to assign Teal'c to be liaison to the Goa'uld.

Teal'c had refused the position and it had fallen to Daniel to take that position. The fact that all weapon had to be removed from the base didn't go over very well either but it wasn't open for debate as the Asgard would make sure it happened.

After that first briefing Jack had contacted Councilor Freeman and she appeared in the office that Jack didn't even know he had in the SGC until it was pointed out to him by one of the control room sargents. He had never had need of an office so it came as a surprise to him but it shouldn't have seeing as he was the second in command of the base.

She never gave Jack her first name during the hours that they spent together and she had a way of keeping Jack's attention though all of the boring stuff. She never interacted with anyone else on the base except Jack and also appeared and disappeared from his office. She left it to Jack to inform the others that needed to know, what they talked about.

On the fourth day the Goa'uld arrived. Lords Yu, Cronus, and Nirrti stepped out of the Gate one after the other and proceeded to down the ramp from the Gate. Hammond greeted them but received no reply, only looks of loathing from the the three. Daniel then led them away and got then settle into the their quarters with only a small incident involving cameras in their quarters

There had been some tension between Cronus and Teal'c which Daniel later found out was attributed to the Cronus's killing of Teal'c father. Teal'c assured Daniel that it would not be a problem and everyone got down to business.

-oo00oo-

Conference Room, Level 17

The Conference Room they were going to use for the summit had actually been converted from a store room. It was quite large and was perfect for the summit. The SGC had placed one flag for each of the Goa'uld based on the information Thor had sent them, along with an Earth United Nations flag, and finally an Asgard symbol on the last flag.

Jack, Sam, and Councilor Freeman were in the room waiting on the Goa'uld to arrive when Sam spoke up about a concern after wishing Jack luck. "I didn't want to say anything, because I wasn't sure until I saw his face, but I think Cronus is the one who sent the Ashrak to kill Jolinar. I just hate having them here."

"Major." Jack leaned a little toward her. "I don't like having them anywhere."

Councilor Freeman leaned in as well. "You are correct Major Carter. It was quite difficult to keep Felicia/Jolinar from coming here and seeking her vengeance. Harry had to confine her to her quarters for a day until she calmed down." She then turned to Colonel O'Neill. "We share your feelings on this matter Colonel. Rest assured plans are in the works but it could still take years to see them fulfilled."

As she finished speaking the doors to the Conference Room opened and Daniel walked in followed by the three Goa'uld. Daniel gave Jack an irritated look but stopped just inside the door and allowed the Goa'uld to pass by him. Sam took that as her cue to leave the room and exited with Daniel. While Jack ushered the Goa'uld to their seats, not saying anything at all to them. Freeman took her own seat between Jack and Lord Yu. The chair between her and Yu were far enough apart that it was clear she was there for Jack not him.

After everyone was seated, Jack checked his watch and looked in the direction of the spot reserved for Thor. It wasn't two seconds later that a large throne like chair appeared with Thor sitting in it.

Jack wanted to make a comment about the gang all being there but one look at Councilor Freeman, shut him up. _-"Keep quiet Colonel O'Neill."-_ Jack hear in his head. He was wearing one of the very small communication crystals behind his right ear. It was the same thing that Dan had given to Colonel Makepeace for the rescue of Sg1.

Thor was the first to speak since the Asgard were the ones to call for this summit and being the most powerful being in the room. "The Asgard High Council wishes you all greetings and thanks for this opportunity to negotiate for peace."

Lord Yu was the one speaking for the Goa'uld. "The Goa'uld System Lords are prepared to hear the Asgard proposal."

Nirrti then spoke to Cronus in Goa'uld. "Onak arik kree."

 _-"Colonel, do not say anything, let them argue. She is trying to bait you into insulting them."-_

Jack heard what Councilor Freeman told him and kept his mouth shut, in fact he sat there as if he understood what the Goa'uld were saying. The three argued for a full ten minutes before Lord Yu pounded his fist on the table and told them to stop. The whole time this had been going on Councilor Freeman had been translating for him over the link. He found it quite funny that the Goa'uld were just arguing about who would speak for them when it had been decided before they even arrived.

Seeing that they had been unable to bait the Earth representative into making a _faux pas_ Thor then continued. "In return for Earth's inclusion in the Protected Planets Treaty, Addendum 10815, the Asgard will allow Goa'uld access to the passage of Nilor."

 _-"Doesn't mean we will."-_ Freeman interjected into Jack's head which caused him to smile slightly.

It was Lord Yu that replied to Thor. "According to Treaty Law Section 326, no human planet will be allowed to advance technologically to a point where they may become a threat to the Goa'uld."

 _-"Hold your response Colonel. Do not react, this is expected."-_

Thor replied to Lord Yu. "You are correct."

Nirrti then spoke. "Definition of such threat shall rest solely in the hands of the Goa'uld System Lords."

 _-"What?"-_ Jack sent to Freeman.

 _-"This is expected and has been planned for. If you wish to clarify, look to Thor and be recognised by the chair."-_ Freeman responded.

Jack looked to Thor. "May I ask a question?"

"The human representative is recognised." Thor responded.

"Thank you." Jack replied then turned to address the System Lord. "Are you saying you're limiting our development?"

Cronus replied to him in a gruff but indifferent voice. "The treaty recognises that the human species exists for the purpose of serving the Goa'uld as hosts and slaves."

 _-"Addendum 328 stipulates that only applies to those human planets under direct Goa'uld control. You may respond."-_

"Addendum 328 stipulates that 326 only applies to human planets under direct Goa'uld control. We are not under direct Goa'uld control therefore addendum 326 does not apply."

The look of surprise on the three Goa'uld's faces was priceless. Jack was very pleased with the look they were giving him. Debbie though had sent a message to Olympus while Jack was talking.

Thor then spoke up. "Do the System Lords accept the Asgard proposal?" he asked the three Goa'uld. Cronus nodded his head but before Nirrti could speak something started buzzing from within her silvery clothing and she got an annoyed look on her face. Lords Yu and Cronus also both looked annoyed. Lord Yu became even more annoyed when the same buzzing came from somewhere within Cronus's outfit.

Lord Yu slammed his hand down on the table. "Kree Goa'uld."

Both Cronus and Nirrti pulled small silver orbs from within their clothing. Jack looked over at Thor at that moment but he didn't seem concerned. Jack knew this was not allowed by protocol but if Thor wasn't reacting he wouldn't either.

He then turned back in time to see Nirrti and Cronus listening to someone through the orbs. Nirrti was the first to start yelling in Goa'uld at the person on the other end, Cronus was soon yelling as well. Jack looked at Freeman with a questioning expression.

 _-"They have both just been informed that one of their primary planets is under attack by unknown ships. Just stay quiet."-_

Lord Yu was sitting there listening as well with a look of intense interest until something buzzed in his robes. He to pulled out a small silver orb but didn't say anything into it, he just listened. As he listened his expression turned from anger to intrigue.

 _-"Lord Yu has just been informed that Ba'al's territory is under attack by those same unknown ships. He will want to take advantage of this."-_

Jack schooled his expression to one of annoyance at the interruptions but didn't say anything.

Thor finally spoke up. "Do the System Lords accept the Asgard proposal?" he repeated.

Nirrti, still holding the silver orb in her hand, responded in anger. "I must leave immediately."

Cronus, also with anger spoke up as well. "I also need to leave immediately."

Lord Yu did not respond except to nod his head toward Thor. He wanted to leave but his was not an emergency like that of his fellow Goa'uld, if they left he would as well but until that moment he was not going to break the summit. He was still thinking straight and knew the consequences.

Thor accepted Lord Yu's vote then turned to the other two Goa'uld. "Per addendum 972, If you break the summit, the Tau'ri will automatically be added as a protected planet without concession."

Nirrti was the first to react, she didn't care about this pitiful planet, even if they did mess up one of her experiments. "I do not care, I must leave." She then turn and headed for the door. Cronus also spun about and walked toward and out the door. Lord Yu, however, remained sitting for a moment before getting up and casually walking toward the door.

He stopped just before he reached it and turned back. "The summit is broken by Goa'uld. The Tau'ri are protected." He them turned and walked out the door.

As soon as he exited the room Daniel rushed in. "What happened? Nirrti and Cronus are demanding we allow them into the Gate Room."

"We're in Daniel, no concessions. They broke the summit by demanding to leave the planet."

"What? What's going on?"

"It appears Nirrti and Cronus's planets are under some kind of attack. Ba'al is also under some kind of attack so Yu is leaving to take advantage of it." Jack replied, he then turned to Councilor Freeman. "Harry?" Jack questioned.

"I am not aware of any movements by the High Councilor." She replied.

Jack then turned a questioning look to Thor.

"The Protected Planets treaty is broken by the Goa'uld. Per Addendum 972, Earth is now covered by the treaty." He then disappeared as did Councilor Freeman.

Jack and Daniel looked at each other. Daniel was the one to say it. "I think the Goa'uld just got played."

-oo00oo-

(1)- Taken from Wiki on Ba'al.


	23. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 23

Harry Potter – Alteran  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

A/N - Just so I don't get flamed for it. I am only loosely following SG1 air-dates. So if my story doesn't line up with them, oh well. My story is running a couple months slower. So 3.07 "Deadman Switch" aired in August of '99. But it will happen in early November in my story (Will not be a written episode of this story.)

As I've said, I am not going to write every episode of SG1, I will try to get in little blurbs about them if Harry takes notice of them. Also with the changes I have already made, it should be obvious that some episode just don't happen.

Chapter 23 - Boom

-oo00oo-

Harry stood at the top of the central spire, overlooking Olympus. It had been ages since he had taken out his Firebolt and he wanted to get some time in, just flying, his style of flying anyway. He knew if the girls saw him right now they wouldn't be happy. The tips of his boots were just hanging over the edge of the spire, nope they would not happy at all. Even back at Hogwarts he wasn't sure if he'd ever been this high up. None of the towers in the castle were this tall.

With his broom in hand, he tipped forward off the top of the tower in a swan dive and started falling. The wind rushing past him as he free fell down past the windows of the tower was music in his ears. He caught a glimpse of the people in the control room as he passed by it, he knew it would freak them out to see him falling. After about a hundred and fifty feet he swung the broom under him. He didn't stop his descent though as the power in the magic of the broom added to his already terminal velocity.

Just one hundred feet from the ground he started to pull up on the broom. He could feel his trusted Firebolt struggling to adjust course since he was going much faster than the broom was rated for. Just mere feet from the ground the magic within the broom and the magic he was pumping into it finally took control and he shot off parallel to the east pier, the toes of his boots almost touching the trinium plating of the upper deck of the pier.

Harry screamed out his joy and excitement as he flew along the top of the pier then out over the waters surrounding the great city. He heard dozens of trills next to him and turned his head to look. All around him and following him were a dozen phoenixes with Fawkes in the lead. Each of the birds were using their magic to keep up, he could see trails of fire coming off the tail feathers of each phoenix as if they had jet engines strapped to their backsides. It was something he didn't think anyone had ever seen before.

He figured he had to be doing at least two hundred sixty kilometers per hour since he was also pushing his own magic into the firebolt. Harry did a long looped turn so he didn't bleed off any speed and headed back toward the city. All the Phoenixes following him spread out into a formation on either side of him. He smiled and push harder with his magic, if they wanted a race, he was going to give them one.

It wasn't more than ten seconds before he and they passed over the outer edge of the east pier on course for the central spire. Harry looked down and could see people staring and pointing up at him as he passed over the pier.

Harry didn't slow down as the tower got closer and closer. He pulled up at the last second and flew straight up the side. He shot passed the control room window, then up passed the roof of the tower. As he did he saw the phoenixes break off in all directions then disappear in small fireballs. The display looked like a large firework going off over the tower.

Still going vertical in the air over the tower, Harry started to slow, then came to a stop with the firebolt still pointing vertically. He then rolled back pulling the broom over and started back down toward the roof of the spire. He didn't push his magic this time and as he neared the roof he slammed on the breaks.

Mere inches from the roof Harry lightly stepped off the broom, still holding it in his hand. Harry placed the broom on the roof then leaned over and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He was smiling and just enjoying the feeling of freedom he alway got from flying. The rush of adrenalin was already starting to fade. He wondered if this was the same feeling base jumpers got when jumping from cliffs and bridges.

"I have alway enjoyed watching you fly Harry." Albus spoke from a few feet away. "I must say though, that was something I have never seen in all my years. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Harry hadn't seen Albus on the roof of the tower, so was a little surprised to find him there. He turned his head to look at him even though he was still bent over holding his knees catching his breath. "Back at Hogwarts, flying was my only freedom, it was my escape from the other students, from the life threatening situations, and... from you." Harry replied.

Harry stood up straight and turned to face his old teacher, his smile was not gone but it was diminished. Harry then turned to look out over the city and into the distance. "There were a couple time back then… while I was flying as high as I could. I contemplated just letting go of the broom, to allow myself to fly away, to start my next great adventure." Harry didn't look at Albus but he heard the intake of air the old man made.

"I…" Albus started.

"I have forgiven you Albus. It was difficult at first, then that day in the Great Hall... You saved me from having to... That was the moment my respect for you returned. I have started down a new road, one that is both exciting and frightening. You walk with me on that road, beside me, not leading me." Harry finally turned to look at Albus his smile having returned.

"No Harry, we may walk the same road but it is you who is leading and you are someone I will gladly follow until my next great adventure begins. Though I do wonder how it could possibly top this!" Albus replied while gesturing around him at the city with his hand, a smile of his own showing.

Harry grinned at him. "That is a very good question. I'm sure you didn't come all the way up here just to watch me fly or have deep discussions. So what brings you to my rooftop Albus?"

"I have news from back home that I think you should hear." Albus replied grimly. Harry nodded and in a flash of light he and Albus disappeared from the rooftop.

-oo00oo-

Harry Quarters

Harry and Albus appeared in Harry's quarters. Harry move over to one of the walls and hung his Firebolt up on it. He then turned and made his way into his kitchen to get something to drink. "So what's going on back home?" He asked while opening a bottle of water.

Albus looked grim. "Over the past year or so, there have been a string of assaults on normal-born witches and wizards. I knew when we set up the new Ministry and Council it was still going to take years to… re-educate the purebloods to end their bigotry."

"So a few bigots running around making trouble?" Harry didn't see this as news, he expected it to happen, at least in magical England.

"That is what the Auror thought too. They have been investigating all the assaults but weren't getting very must. Last week, a normal-born boy was killed by… the Killing Curse."

Harry got a horrified look on his face. "Anyone I know?"

"I do not believe so Harry. He was a second year at Hogwarts. He and his family were attacked in their home. The Aurors arrived in time to capture the suspect and have been questioning him almost none stop with Vertisemum. He was an unmarked Death Eater." Albus looked at Harry waiting for the explosion.

Harry stood there staring at Albus for a moment then nodded his head. "I was under no illusion that I got all of Tom's followers." Harry replied. He didn't like it, a child had been murdered, but he wasn't responsible for it. He had done what he needed to do. Riddle was dead, his marked followers were dead, what more could he do? He couldn't solve all of the magical worlds problem. He had bigger issues to deal with now.

Internally Albus was glad Harry hadn't lost his temper. He could see that he was upset that a child had been killed but he could also tell that Harry wasn't blaming himself for it. This was not the Harry Potter that took everything on his shoulders like he did only a couple years ago. "If that was all, I wouldn't have even mentioned it since the Aurors captured the murderer. It is what they found while questioning him that has me worried."

Harry walked over to his chair and sat down still drinking his water. "I figured his unmarked followers would fade into the woodwork, like Malfoy did after the first war. His most loyal were all marked."

"It would appear that is not the case. They did fall back into the shadows but from what the Aurors have found out, they are not inactive. The Aurors are now taking steps to deal with it. That is not though why I have come to you. Apparently there is a price on your head, also on the heads of Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron, and Ginny, the ministry six as you were called."

Harry frowned. He had assumed that Riddle had placed a bounty on their heads but thought it ended with his death. He, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were all safe here on Olympus and he didn't have much concern for Ron and Ginny. What they did to him and Hermione was unforgivable in his mind. He didn't wish them dead but he wasn't going to go running to save them either.

Albus continued. "There is also one on my head but not as much as yours and theirs."

"I don't wish death on anyone Albus, so I hope steps have been taken to protect Ron and Ginny. As for me and the rest, we are safe here."

"That Harry is not why I have brought this to your attention. When he got wind of it, Croaker managed to get this part wiped from the record and memories of the Aurors that questioned the man. The suspect also lost all memory of it. It appears Tom had, has, followers in the Magical United States and they have gained access to information about the Stargate, they know you're not on Earth."

Harry had just taken a swig of his water, it was now being sprayed all over in front of him. "What!"

-oo00oo-

Briefing Room, SGC

Today was not a good day Jack thought. Ever since their mission to that Linvris planet, Daniel had been hearing and seeing things and he was concerned for his friend. Hammond had just called him, Sam, and Teal'c up to the briefing room, he suspected it had something to do with Daniel.

As he and the others walked into the briefing room, he could see Dr. Fraiser, General Hammond, and another officer already sitting at the table waiting for them. He knew the guy, it was Dr. MacKenzie, the base shrink. He decided he would try to get ahead of this.

"Dr. MacKenzie." Jack greeted him as he sat down at the table.

"Colonel." MacKenzie replied in greeting.

Jack looked to Hammond next. "I'm not going to enjoy this, am I?"

Hammond had a grim face on, so no, Jack really wasn't going to like this. "Part of Dr. MacKenzie's work involves analyzing psychological data from SG units, specifically looking for common side effects to Gate travel. Dr. Jackson's episode yesterday may have uncovered a serious one."

MacKenzie jumped in after the Hammond. "Dr. Fraiser's been treating you for headaches lately, hasn't she?"

Jack looked at Fraiser. "Doctor patient privilege."

Hammond stopped him. "Colonel, Dr. Fraiser is required to report medical issues."

Jack just frowned then looked at MacKenzie. "Yes. What's that got to do with Daniel?"

"Well you're not the only one. Fifty-three percent of SG field personnel also have a history of them." replied Mackenzie.

"A lot of people get headaches. What's your point doctor?" Jack snipped back.

"Dr. Jackson has experienced what I characterize as a first break psychotic episode, which may be manifesting full-blown hebephrenic-schizophrenia." Mackenzie replied with a bit of heat at the way Colonel O'Neill was treating him.

"Migraines are often one of the first signs." Fraiser jumped in to try to head off a bigger argument.

"Wait a minute. Daniel's a schizophrenic, and it's caused by…the Stargate? Is that what you're trying to say?" Jack responded.

Fraiser got a little annoyed that Jack wasn't trusting her judgement. "It's the only logical explanation we have right now, Colonel."

"Well it sounds fairly theoretical to me. Does anybody think it could be stress?" Hell, he was stressed. Even though the treaty summit was over he still felt the lingering effects of it.

"As much as I'd like to think that's all it is, the evidence just doesn't point that way. Daniel has paranoid delusions, auditory and visual hallucinations." Janet replied.

"Dr. Jackson's dopamine levels have increased in the left hemisphere of his brain. All these symptoms are textbook schizophrenia." MacKenzie explained.

Sam finally spoke up. "I don't understand how this could happen without us noticing signs."

Janet jumped back in. "Nobody knows the exact cause of schizophrenia. Some cases are genetic, but there's no history of it in Daniel's family. When it's not genetic, it's environmental and…the Stargate is a plausible environmental cause."

Jack had had enough of this talk. "Well there is an easy way to find out if the Stargate is the cause." Everyone turned to him. Jack turned to General Hammond. "Sir. If you don't mind me making a call. I am sure the people who built the damn things can rule it out." Hammond nodded and Jack got up from the table and walked toward Hammond's office.

Hammond then turned to the two doctors. "Dr. Fraiser, Dr. MacKenzie, our ability to contact the Alterans, does not leave this room, am I clear on that?" Fraiser and MacKenzie both nodded as Jack walked back in the room carrying a stone in his hand.

Jack placed the stone on the table in front of himself and then touched the top of it with his finger causing to start glowing. He had gotten good at using the communications stones while working with Councilor Freeman during the treaty prep. That he had Alteran DNA in him helped.

"StarGate command calling Olympus." Jack spoke to the stone.

"This is Olympus, how may we help you Colonel O'Neill." Jack didn't recognise the voice.

"Could I speak with the High Councilor or one of your Doctors please."

"One moment Colonel O'Neill."

Jack looked at the others in the room. He knew it couldn't be the Stargate, the Alterans had been using them for millions of years. "The Alterans have been using the Stargates for millions of years. Don't you think that if they had this kind of effect, they would have put up a warning sign."

Fraiser thought for a moment before replying. "We don't know Alteran physiology, the Stargate may not affect them but it could us."

"Actually Dr. Fraiser, our physiology is not that different." Came a voice from the stone.

Hammond spoke up. "Who are we speaking with?"

Instead of replying immediately the stone glowed a little brighter and a hologram of a young lady appeared over it. "I'm the Councilor Of Medicine, Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Hermione Granger. You are in need of something?" The Hologram was looking at Jack. All of Sg1 recognised Hermione having meet her on her ship over Cimmeria. Jack and Sam also knew her from when they had the incident with the Gate the year before.

Everyone was looking at the hologram. Sam was trying to figure out how the stone was projecting it while General Hammond looked at it with a stunned expression. The Alterans had never displayed this function of the stone before.

"Dr. Jackson is showing signs of… What did you call it Dr. MacKenzie." Jack looked to the man. The hologram of Hermione turned to look at him as well.

"Hebephrenic-schizophrenia." MacKenzie replied. He was stunned at seeing the hologram and at actually talking to an alien.

"What are his symptoms?" Hermione asked.

Dr. Fraiser took over and Hermione turned to look at her. "Daniel has paranoid delusions, auditory and visual hallucinations couple with increased dopamine levels in the left hemisphere of his brain."

"You suspect the Stargate?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Fraiser replied.

"I can tell you right off that it is not Stargate travel. It would have no effect on human physiology unless it was severely malfunctioning." Hermione replied. "If it was malfunctioning, it would report itself to the rest of the gate network. That is more of Harry's area of expertise though."

"Over fifty three percent of base personnel have been experiencing headaches and migraines. Since we started using the Stargate." MacKenzie tried to validate his hypothesis.

Hermione's hologram turned to him. "You are a psychologist?" she asked.

"I am." He replied.

"Then you need to look to other causes. How about the fact that most of the SGC personnel live underground in artificial lighting for days on end. I think if you separate out those that go outside the mountain on a regular basis, you will find your answer."

Hermione then turned back to look at Fraiser. "As for Doctor Jackson, has he been on any off planet mission lately?" she asked Fraiser.

"Yes he just returned from a mission." she replied.

"And what happened during that mission, anything strange?" Hermione actually turned to look at Jack when she asked the question.

Jack went over what they found on the planet after getting permission from General Hammond. Hammond assumed the Alterans already knew about the mission anyway, they almost always did.

Hermione listened to Jack then turned back to Fraiser. "Dr. Fraiser… "Hermione started then stopped herself and in a friendlier voice continued. "Janet, you have teams of people going to and from different worlds on an almost daily basis. If any of them starts acting out of character, I would think that you would first look for off world explanations. From what I have heard, Dr. Jackson is not schizophrenic. It is more likely that he is under the influence of some device or disease that you are not capable of detecting."

Janet sat there stunned; the SGC had run into a couple of diseases and device that had caused problems. She was ashamed to think that she was about to have Daniel committed without looking more closely for an external source.

"Now see here…" MacKenzie started.

Hammond could see that MacKenzie was about to cause an incident, so he cut him off. "Dr. MacKenzie!" Hammond could see that Hermione was about to end the transmission so spoke up quickly. "Councilor, is there any way you or someone could take a look at Dr. Jackson?"

Hermione stared at MacKenzie for a moment longer then turned to General Hammond. "I am willing to examine Dr. Jackson. I will transport him up to the Asclepius in about fifteen minutes. Dr. Fraiser is welcome to accompany him." The hologram then disappeared and the stone stopped glowing.

Hammond looked at Janet first and she nodded to him. He then focused on Dr. MacKenzie. "Doctor, I'd like to speak to you in my office." Hammond got up from his chair and walked to his office door.

After MacKenzie entered the office and the door closed, Jack looked around the table at the others, then focused on Janet with a look of disappointment. "So Daniel's not getting committed?"

-oo00oo

Fifteen minutes later Daniel and Janet disappeared from from the SGC. They weren't gone more than twenty minutes before they both appeared in the Gate Room, Janet holding a small specimen jar, and Daniel back to his normal self. The report he and Janet gave led to the discovery of more of Ma'chello's little Goa'uld killing landmines stored at area 51.

-oo00oo-

October was fast approaching on Earth and on Olympus the wedding plans were in full swing. The entire population of the city wanted to be involved which left little for Harry to do in that regard.

Emma took charge of it all with help from the three brides to be. They had decided on having only one ceremony, so Harry would be marrying all three at the same time.

In Alteran society polygamy was not unheard of, it was just not common. The computer archives had ceremonies for those types of relationships, so Emma was basing the wedding on those. Three of them, Harry, Hermione, and Luna being magical did add a small complication to it but with the help of Dumbledore, they managed to work it out.

With the news Albus had brought him, Harry had suspended travel to Earth for everyone on the hit list. They could still go there by ship if needed but no one was allowed to set foot on the planet. The only exception to this was Dumbledore but he was restricted to the antarctic outpost. This was so he could stay in contact with Croaker and get any updates on the followers of dead Riddle.

Croaker was doing an investigating and using the resources of the Unspeakables. So far though all they had were whispers of a new organization operating out of the Magical United States. The guy that had been caught was a mid-level operative. He had killed the boy for an implied insult while shopping in Diagon Alley. His temper having gotten the better of him which caused him to make the mistake and he got caught.

Unfortunately the murderer didn't know the names of the higher ups, he had never met them face to face. He only knew what he knew from overhearing a couple of conversations and he didn't believe what he had heard.

There had been a couple incidents that Harry took an interest in but didn't intervene in. The alternate reality mirror was a big one though. When a copy of Carter and Kawalsky had appeared Harry wanted to bang his head on a wall for forgetting about that Alteran device.

It was one of Janus's experiments that had disappeared millennia ago and was presumed to be lost for all time. Harry had read a report about it when the SGC first found it and had intended to deal with it but it had slipped his mind with all the other things going on at that time.

After the alternate Carter and Kawalsky were sent back, Harry with a quick call to Hammond had retrieved the device from earth and put in a high security vault in Olympus.

He didn't want it destroyed, simply because he didn't know what would happen if he did. A device that allowed access to other realities but also existed in those realities, could have devastating consequences on the multiverse. It gave Harry a headache even thinking about it. If anyone came through it again, he would deal with them.

He did take a moment though to activate the device and quickly spun the dial on the controller. When it stopped, there in the mirror was another Harry smiling back at him. Harry smiled and waved at his double then shut the mirror off.

Harry had stopped all his other construction project to focus on building the defence satellites for the Asgard protected worlds. They were coming along and as each one was finished, it was being placed near one of those worlds. He didn't expect the Goa'uld to go after any of them, especially the System Lords.

After his little distraction during the treaty talks, they had all once again fortified themselves inside their fortresses. Ba'al had lost two fleets of ten ships each which had the effect of knocking him back from becoming the Supreme System Lord.

What did make Harry happy, because it made Luna happy, was the capture of Nirrti. Since they knew exactly which Stargate she would be returning through, Harry had just redirected the wormhole to Olympus. She was now in the Tank with the others.

He had let Cronus and Yu escape though. It would have thrown the balance of power within the System Lord over the edge and one of them would have come out on top, most likely Ba'al. For now though the System Lords were scared, they weren't back into a corner though. Harry's main concern now was a rogue Goa'uld making a power play.

-oo00oo-

General Hammond's Office

Hammond sat behind his desk with the red phone's receiver held to his ear. Ever since Harry had invited Sg1, him, and one other to be at his wedding, he had had several conversations with the President about it.

At first the President had want to be the one to go but General Hammond pointed out that Harry probably would not allow for the President's Secret Service detail. He had further pointed out that the President would be cut off from his office if an emergency arose.

It was finally decided that the President would send the Secretary of State, Madeleine Albright, in his place. The Secretary was due to arrive at the base tomorrow to receive full disclosure since she was not currently in the know about the Stargate program.

"Yes Mr. President, everything is in order. Her vetting has gone through, though I'm not sure how well she took to the psych eval. I understand she had a lot of questions that no one would answer and she was rather upset about that."

The President had come up with a way for the Secretary to ditch her own Secret Security detail for the day of the wedding. Since she would be in the mountain and it was the most secure place in the United States, her detail wasn't needed, plus they were not vetted to enter.

Hammond listen to the voice on the other end of the phone for a few moments and started to grin. "Yes Mr. President, that is actually funny. I know you've know the Secretary for many years, to have her barge in like that…"

Hammond listened for another minute then replied. "I will contact the High Councilor and let him know. Thank you Mr. President."

-oo00oo-

Laughter rang out over the balcony of Harry's quarters. He, Neville, and Remus were all enjoying some cold lemonade while sitting on lounge chairs on the balcony. The three of them didn't get together like this often. It was usually only Harry and one of the other two alone. Harry had asked Neville to be his best man at the wedding and this was Neville's idea for a bachelor party since Harry didn't want one in the first place.

Dan walked out onto the balcony a few seconds later with his own drink and sat down with the others. "What did I miss?" He asked.

Harry was still grinning. With a bit a laugh he replied. "Remus was just telling us about some of the prank the Marauders pulled back when they were going to school."

"You know Harry, the pranks didn't stop after we left school. Your mother actually became the fifth Marauder and the brains behind a lot of what we did during our seventh year." Remus continued what he had been saying.

Harry turned back to Remus with a smile. "Really? Mum was a Marauder? What was her name?" He never knew that his mum like to prank. It actually made him feel a little closer to her since he liked to pull pranks every now and then.

"Well, it turns out your mom found out about your dad, Sirius, and fat boy," Remus wasn't going to use the traitor's real or Marauder name. "trying to become animagus sometime around the end of third year. I'm not sure how she found out though, the fat rat probably let it slip somehow. Anyway, she wasn't one to be outdone by the likes of James Potter, so she started learning it too." Remus took a sip of his drink before continuing.

"So here we were the beginning of seventh year. It was the first full moon, September fifth, if I remember. James and Sirius had snuck out of the school to play and run with Moony when Lily popped up in front of us on the edge of the forest. Before any of us could say anything, she turned and started running into the forest. As she ran she turned into a doe." Remus took another sip of his drink.

"We were so stunned by it that we almost missed the rising of the moon. I started to change, you dad and Sirius finally realized what had happened and changed too and we all took off after her. Even though your dad had been chasing after Lily for years, I think that was the night he finally figured out that he won her over. A doe and a stag, a match made by Merlin." Remus finished his story.

"So what was mum's Marauder name?" Harry asked.

"Bambi. James picked it, I think he got it from disney cartoon about a doe and a rabbit, I have no idea how he ever saw the cartoon though. Lily was none too happy about it but as a Marauder tradition, she couldn't pick her own name and was stuck with it."

After that the four men traded stories for several more hours before calling it a night. It was going to be an early morning and a long day, tomorrow.

-oo00oo-

SGC, Control Room

It was 03:59, General Hammond, the Secretary of State, Mrs. Albright, and all of SG1 were standing in the Gate Room waiting. Hammond, Jack, and Sam were all in their dress uniforms with full regalia on, not just their ribbons but their medals as well. Daniel was wearing a nice suit and tie. Teal'c had decided since this was a formal occasion to wear his formal Jaffa robes and was holding a staff, though it wasn't a staff weapon.

Madam Albright was in a dark blue formal dress with a gold broach attached just below her left shoulder. She was also carrying a matching handbag with her. For security reason it had been search earlier and only had a couple letters in it that she was to deliver to the High Councilor from the President.

Harry had told them that they would be traveling by Stargate to his world and that someone would be there to pick them up. The SGC still didn't know the gate address of the Alteran Stargate since they never dialed it, they just force the wormhole to appear.

The orientation for Madam Albright had gone over better than Hammond had hoped. She had been accepting of the existence of aliens after seeing the Stargate in operation. After being told about the Goa'uld, she had become visibly upset. Once she learn of where they were going and why she had become even more upset. It was the preview of the State Department to handle diplomatic situations, it didn't matter that it was with someone not of this Earth.

She had made it very clear that she would arrange for a team, from the diplomatic corps be vetted and assigned to the SGC, answerable to her.

At exactly 04:00 the Stargate started to light up and like all previous instances it was announced over the loudspeaker. Hammond turned to look up at the control room only to see the sergeant sitting at the computer hold up his hands and shrug. Hammond knew what that meant, the iris wouldn't close. He turned back in time to see the woosh of the gate activating and it settling back down.

About ten seconds later three individuals stepped out of the event horizon. Two of the people that stepped through, none of them had seen before but they were wearing the standard chrome suits of the Alterans. Hammond could also see that they had holstered weapons on their belts. The fact that they didn't have their helmets up told him they weren't expecting trouble.

The last person to come through, everyone but Madam Albright knew. Jacob stopped between the two Alteran guards. He was in what could only be described as formal Tok'ra robes.

Before greeting Jacob, Hammond leaned close to Madam Albright. "The person in the middle is General Jacob Carter, retired. He is now a Tok'ra." Madam Albright had been briefed on the Tok'ra and Jacob when the Stargate program had been disclosed to her. "The other two, I don't know, but they look to be Alteran Security Force." Madam Albright gave an almost unnoticeable nod of her head.

Hammond stepped forward as Jacob walked down the ramp. The Stargate deactivating behind him. "General Hammond," Jacob spoke out formally. "The High Councilor of the Alterans, sends his greetings and apologies for not coming himself. He is otherwise occupied at the moment, I am sure you understand."

"We understand. How are you Jacob?" Hammond reached out to shake his hand.

"Doing good. It's going to be a fun day." Jacob replied.

General Hammond turned to the rest of the group waiting at the bottom of the ramp. "You know all of SG1 so let me introduce you to Madam Madeleine Albright, Secretary Of State of the United States. Madam Albright, this is Jacob Carter and Selmak."

Jacob held out his hand to her. "Madam Secretary, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise General Carter, I read your service record, you had a very distinguished career. I understand you are now… Tok'ra?"

Jacob bowed his head and when it came back up his eyes flashed surprising the Secretary and causing her to almost take a step back. Selmak then replied in the gruff voice that all the symbiotes used. "Madam Secretary, I am Selmak, the symbiote within. It is also my pleasure to meet you." Selmak had notice the reaction by Madam Albright but wasn't offended, it was normal for first timers.

Jack spoke up at that point with a grin on his face. "You know Selmak, that never stops being creepy."

Selmak turned to O'Neill and smiled. "Colonel, it's only creepy to you." He turned to Madam Albright again then bowed his head. When it came back up there was no flash in his eyes. Jacob turned to Sam. "Hi Sam" He greeted his daughter then turning back to Hammond, asked. "Are you all ready to go?"

Hammond looked to the Secretary and received a nod. She knew this wasn't the formal greeting of the Alterans, Jacob was only there to pick them up and escort them to the Alteran world.

"Then if you will follow me." Jacob turned and started to slowly walk up the ramp. One of the two guards raised a crystal to the gate and it activated immediately without the woosh, the wormhole just appearing in the gate.

Jacob paused at the top of the ramp and looked back to see that they were all following him. Jacob then stepped through the event horizon. The last to step through were the two Alteran guards.

-oo00oo-

The Olympus Stargate had been moved again from inside the city to the hill that overlooked the city, about a kilometer and a half away. It was the same hill the gate had been on when Jack and Sam first saw the city with Harry a little over a year and a half ago. It was early morning this time and not the middle of the night.

Jacob came through and took a few steps forward off the raised platform the gate was resting on. He turned to watch the gate, he wanted to see the expressions on everyone's faces as they came through. Hammond and Jack were the first to come through and Jacob wasn't disappointed with George's reaction. Hammond had been told about Olympus by Jack and Sam but seeing it was something else entirely and it showed on his face.

The next walk out from the event horizon was Daniel, he was escorting Madam Albright. Daniel made sure they both took a few extra steps forward so those coming behind them wouldn't walk into them. The Secretary already had a look out astonishment on her face, her eyes looking at the city and the ship beyond. When Daniel finally saw the city, his eyes lit up in wonder and excitement. He was finally here, at a city of the gate builders. "My God. Jack your description… did not do it justice." Jack just took it in stride and grinned at him.

Sam, Teal'c and the two guards came through next and the gate shut down. Sam had seen the city before but it was still a stunning sight. Teal'c though had stopped on the top step of the platform and was staring at the city, his eyes transfixed on the sight before him. He was thinking, no Goa'uld stood a chance against this.

Once Teal'c moved forward off the platform the two guards stop and stood at attention at the top of the platform, one on either side of it. He was the first to hear a faint sound, like electricity crackling.

-oo00oo-

City Control Room

On the window facing where the Stargate was currently located was what looked like a zoomed in view of the gate and the area directly around it. The on duty room officer was watching as the group from the SGC came through the gate and smiled. Today was going to be something special. Even the on duty personnel were due to be relieved for the wedding and party after.

He watched as the guards came through and took up places next to the gate. He could see the smiles on their faces.

That was when the alarm sounded and the hologram of Olympus appeared in the room. "Naquadah energy build up detected at the gate location. Detonation imminent." Everyone in the control room heard Olympus, he wasn't really talking to them though, he was just giving information. They all knew Olympus was sentient and could act on its own in times of emergency. No human cold react as fast as it could.

The personnel in the room still started to react, looking over their control boards. Olympus reacted faster. "Emergency beam out, city shield activating."

The duty office turned in time to see eight flashes of light by the gate. He looked closer and could see a woman's handbag fall to the ground in front of the gate platform right where the Secretary of State had been standing. Everyone could hear a large buildup of power as the city shield snapped into place around and over the city.

There was a flash of light in the control room, from it came Harry. "Repor…."

Outside where the gate stood came a blinding flash of light and everyone in the tower with the exception of the Olympus hologram, lost their footing as the whole city was rocked by the explosion.


	24. Harry Potter - Alteran - Chapter 24

Harry Potter – Alteran  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

Chapter 24 - So it begins

-oo00oo-

Harry could hear people around him moaning, so he knew he was still alive. He also knew he had his eyes open, the problem there was his eyes weren't sending signals to his brain. He blinked his eyes, then blinked them again. Nope still nothing. His mind finally caught up with him and he realised it was flash blindness.

Now that he knew why he couldn't see, the rest of his mind focused on what had happened. "Olympus, casualty report." Harry was still on the floor and he didn't know where the hologram was so just called out.

"Reports coming in, flash blindness, minor injuries, no casualties being reported, sensors indicate all personnel accounted for, medical transports in progress." Olympus replied.

Harry could hear the transport beams activating in the control room as the duty personnel were being beamed to the medical bays. "Olympus, hold beaming me to medical. Damage report?"

"City shields at full strength, 0.078 percent power drain on potencia 01. Primary shield generator 3H2 offline, secondary generator 3H4 online. No structural damage detected."

"What about the ships?"

"Minor damage to primary hulls and shield generators, nanites are responding." Olympus answered.

Now that Harry had the critical information he needed, he turned his focus. "Olympus, What the bloody hell happened!"

"Sensor detected a Naquadah energy build up, I could not directly pinpoint the source of the energy other than the handbag that Secretary of State Albright was carrying. Sensors could not penetrate the bag itself and I could not get a target lock on the bag to beam it away." Olympus was interrupted by the sound of a transport beam.

"Harry are you alright?" Came the voice of Hermione as he was pulled into a crushing hug on the floor.

"I can't see Hermione. Why aren't you in medical?" Harry breathed out though she was practically crushing the wind out of him.

Hermione released him. "Hold still, keep your eyes open." she told him. He could feel some kind of energy pass over his face and eyes. "Ok close your eyes." He felt the energy pass over his face again. "Open them slowly." Harry slowly opened his eyes and could blurrily see the world around him. He blinked a couple more time and everything came into focus. He turned his head and looked at Hermione. She was still in her wedding dress but he could see it was torn in a couple spots and her hair was completely out of control.

"You look beautiful." He told her. "Why aren't you in medical, there are a lot of injured?"

"Emma and the nurses are dealing with it, the Nox are helping. The system was reporting that you were injured but you were refusing transport. I had to come to you." Hermione started to get a look of anger on her face. "Don't you ever refuse transport again." Hermione then looked up at the Olympus Hologram. "And don't you ever allow him too. That is a direct order from the Chief Medical Officer."

"Hermione…" "Instruction understood." Harry and Olympus spoke at the same time.

"Don't you 'Hermione' me, Mister 'I'm fine'. I tell you when your fine. Now what just happened?" Hermione chided him.

"I was just finding that out when you got here. Olympus?"

"I have had more time to analyze the data. There were multiple magical energies on the bag. The sensors detected an expanded space inside the bag 0.0000023 seconds before the explosion. The initial explosion registered at 98.57 megatons." Harry looked at the Olympus hologram in shock.

Olympus continued the report though Harry already knew what was coming. "The explosion triggered a secondary explosion 0.00000012 seconds later as the Stargate was destroyed."

Harry stood up and looked at Hermione, she was staring out the Control Room windows and didn't notice him getting up from the floor. Harry looked in the direction she was staring, a second later he closed his eyes not wanting to see it.

The shields to the city were still up but Harry saw all he needed to. From where the gate had been, radiating out was nothing but scorched dirt for as far he could see. In the distance, over the horizon of the planet he could see smoke billowing up from what he could only imagine to be infernos as forests burned.

With his eyes still closed and in a barely audible whisper, Harry asked the next question. "What's the radius?"

"Eighty three point four kilometers." Olympus replied and Harry could hear the sadness in its voice.

Hermione and Olympus both heard an audible growl come from Harry's throat. "Radiation?" Harry asked.

"The shields are holding it back from the city. It is currently lethal within three minutes out to thirty kilometers."

-oo00oo-

Jack was getting used to being transported around without notice by the Alterans and the Asgard. He kinda took in stride now. When they arrived in interior room and heard the alarm sounding though, that told Jack that there was something going on. Barely a second later he and the rest of SG-1, along with Hammond, Madam Albright, Jacob, and the two guards were knocked off their feet as the sound of an explosion went off.

Daniel was the first to recover. "What the hell was that?" He was looking around the room. Jack got back to his feet quickly as did the two guards. "No idea Daniel but it didn't sound good." He then noticed the two guards helmets were forming around their heads.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Jack asked them. He was helping Sam to her feet while General Hammond was helping the Secretary. Teal'c had somehow managed to stay on his feet to begin with and was helping Daniel. Jacob was getting up as well, he had landed on a comfortable looking couch.

One of the guards held up his hand giving Jack the universal sign to wait as he and is partner both tilted their heads a bit as if listening to something. A few seconds ticked by then one of them disappeared in a flash of light as the helmet of the other lowered back into his suit. "There has been a very large explosion centered at the Stargate. That's all I know at this time. The city shields were raised in time. Are any of you injured?"

Jack looked around the room and got all good signs from his team and Jacob. Hammond replied though. "We're all fine. You said it was centered at the gate?"

"That is all I know at this time." The guard replied.

"Where is my handbag?" Madam Albright looked around her. The guard tilted his head again for a moment then replied. "It was left behind Madam, that's what I am being told." The guard then turned his head toward Jacob. "You are needed on level nineteen, several Tok'ra are suffering from flash blindness, and other minor injuries. Felicia has requested your help."

Jack, Jacob, Sam, and Hammond all looked stunned for a second. "Did you say flash blindness?" Jack needed to hear it again.

"That is what I am being told, yes." Jack swiveled his head to Hammond. "Nuke?"

"I'll find out what I can." Jacob then flashed away.

Hammond was still standing next to the Secretary, keeping a hand on her elbow. He was shocked and confused at what he was hearing. "You're saying Olympus just got nuked?"

Their guard looked at him ready to reply when more information came over the neurolink and he staggered backward. His back hitting the wall was all that was keeping him standing. He was shaking his head and muttering to himself.

Daniel rushed over to him to see if he could help. "Are you ok. What's wrong?" the guard just kept shaking his head and muttering for another few moments. "Can't…. Eighty six… lethal…"

Jack could see the guy had just gotten some very bad news, for a soldier to react this way it had to be really bad. He walked over to him hoping he could help. "Pull it together, what's going on." Jack ordered in a commanding voice.

That seemed to pull the guy out of his distress as he stood up straight and looked Jack in the eyes. "Sorry Sir, I can't say any more. The High Councilor will be calling for you and General Hammond in a few moments." The guard then came to attention and his helmet extended up out of his suit and over his head.

"Jack?" Daniel looked at him.

"I don't know Daniel. An explosion big enough to rock the city, flash blindness, were talking megatons." Jack replied then turned to Hammond. "Sir?"

"All we can do is wait."

The room they were in had plenty of seating. It looked like some kind of reception room so Hammond led the Secretary over to a seat, sat down next to her, and they started talking quietly. Teal'c remained standing as did Jack. Sam took a seat and was soon joined by Daniel, neither said anything.

Fifteen minutes later by Jack's watch there was a flash of transport and Jacob returned to the room. Hammond was the first to his feet. "Jacob what's going on?"

"George, I need you, Jack and the Secretary to come with me. The High Councilor wants to see you three. It's bad George, really bad."

"Are we in some kind of trouble?" Madam Albright asked.

"I don't think so… I don't know." He turned Jack. "I need to warn you. When we get where Harry is, his girls are there, don't even look in Luna's direction. She's… being too quiet." everyone in the room heard the guard's intake of breath at hearing that.

Jack looked to the guard. "That bad?"

"Luna has a temper and she's not afraid to voice it. If she being quiet…" Jack got the picture, so did Hammond.

"We need to go now. Madam." Jacob asked and she nodded.

-oo00oo-

Control Room, Olympus

Jack, Hammond, and Albright appeared in the Control Room facing Harry and Hermione, who appeared to be in her wedding dress. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could see Aliya holding Luna and whispering in her ear. His eyes then focused on Harry and he could see the fire burning in them. The guy was holding onto his rage with an iron fist. His eyes then focused past Harry and out the windows of the room he was in, if he was any less of the soldier than he was, his world would have dropped out from under him.

The lush green hills, the forests that had been there when they arrive were gone. All he could see, all the way to horizon was slagged rock and smoke drifting up from the ground around the city. _'What the hell happened?'_

Jack turned his head and looked at General Hammond and the Secretary. Jacob didn't appear to have come with them. He could see the same question in the eyes of the General and the Secretary looked about ready to pass out.

"General Hammond." Harry spoke quietly but it got everyone's attention back on him.

"High Councilor." Hammond replied.

Harry then turned to the Secretary, his eyes boring a hole into her. "Madam Secretary, I have a couple questions."

She looked at the young man in front of her, even she could see the seething rage in his eyes. "High Councilor, I will answer any questions you have." She replied diplomatically. Seeing the destruction behind the young man it wouldn't be a good idea to mince words with him or to try to hide anything.

"Madam, the handbag you brought with you, where did you get it?" Harry asked still not raising his voice above normal tones.

"It was purchased for me, along with this dress, about three weeks ago by one of my aids, why?" She replied.

Harry held up his hand then asked another question. This one was the one he needed an answer to the most. He made sure to maintain eye contact with the woman. "What do you know about the United States Magical community?"

Jack and General Hammond both looked confused but the Secretary didn't. "Do not lie to me Madam. I will know." Harry spoke before she could.

Albright being the diplomat that she was knew that lying now would only turn an already intergalactic incident into something much much worse. "High Councilor, I only know it exists. I have never had contact with the Magical Congress of the United States. Only the President has. It is classified even more so than the Stargate program." She replied. Jack and Hammond were now looking at her with more confusion.

Harry had been reading her thoughts and knew she was telling the truth. There was another flash of transport in the room and Harry looked to see who it was. Lya had arrived and was now facing Luna down and talking in a whisper. He was in a rage but Luna was beyond that. He could even tell that Aliya was on a slow simmer since he could hear her subconscious thoughts leaking onto the Neuronet and Olympus replying to her with negative responses. Harry had already locked Luna and Aliya's command codes.

Lya had already seen to her people that were in the city for the wedding. The Nox had then moved to help all the others. She had come as soon as she could since all of the Nox could feel the emotions coming from the top of the Central Spire and the Control Room. All of the Nox felt the death of the land when it happened and they to were upset but nothing like what they were feeling coming from the four as they were called.

Harry looked back at the three people in front of him but focused on General Hammond this time. "General, who knew that you were coming here today and Madam Albright was going to be joining you?"

Before answering he looked at the Secretary and got a firm nod from her. "High Councilor, only myself, the President, and Madam Albright knew she would be joining us today until she arrived at Stargate Command this morning. Madam Albright did go through our vetting process for disclosure about a month ago but only the three of us knew it was in preparation for today." Hammond replied.

Hammond could see that that answer troubled Harry. Hammond watched as Harry turned his head to look at Hermione and they had a silent conversation between them. When she nodded, Harry returned his attention to the three of them. Harry then raised his hand and two beams of light shot out. One striking Hammond in the forehead, the other hitting the Secretary in the forehead.

Jack tried to move but found that he couldn't, it felt like all his muscles had locked up on him. The beam only lasted a moment then Harry dropped his hand and Jack found he could move again.

Hammond and Jack were both about to raise their voices but the Secretary held up her hands to both of them, she was still focused on Harry. Whatever he had done, had caused her no harm that she could tell and she didn't want things to escalate. "Your two stay quiet. High Councilor, may I inquire as to what you just did?"

"I was checking the both of you for magical energy signatures. I found none." Harry replied then turned his back to them, took a couple steps, and started looking out the window toward where the stargate used to be.

In a calm voice, something that Harry wasn't feeling in any way, he started speaking. "After you came through the Astria Porta. The city sensors detected a power buildup, it was coming from your handbag." Harry turned back to look at them. "It was naquadah based. The city's automated systems kicked in, transported your group away, leaving the handbag, and raised the city shields." Harry paused.

Jack could see Harry was fighting his rage back down. He looked to Hermione and could see tears leaking from her eyes but she was otherwise being silent. He was sure that Hammond and Albright were seeing the same thing he was.

"The… power buildup… ninety eight megatons. It was enough to destroy the gate… which added to it. The blast wave…" Harry stopped himself for a moment since he was about to lose control of his emotions. He took a couple deep breaths then continued. "The blast radius was eighty six kilometers. There is damage out to… two hundred kilometers."

Jack and Hammond were seasoned soldiers and both of them were feeling weak in the knees. Madam Albright though was not and she actually collapsed down to the floor. Hammond and Jack both knelt down next to her, supporting her in a sitting position.

Harry didn't even care and he continued. "Radiation is at instantly lethal levels within thirty kilometers of the center."

Jack instantly turned his attention from the Secretary to Harry. "We're all exposed." It wasn't a question.

"The shield is protecting the city from it." Harry replied in an emotionless tone. Hermione moved over to Harry and wrapped him in a hug. Harry didn't even notice. "There is a radiation cloud that will make the planet uninhabitable within a few days."

"We didn't do this Harry." Jack replied.

Harry turned his focus to Jack. "No Jack you didn't, but I know who did."

Luna finally screamed out from where she was in the room. "And their all going to DIE! Nothing will hide them from me!" Jack actually felt like the hand of death had just brushed over him.

Harry and Hermione both turned, rushing over to Luna. They both pulled her into a hug with Aliya. Lya who had been trying to calm Luna down stepped away from the four and walked over to Jack, Hammond, and Albright. She knelt down in front of Albright and placed her hand on the womans head. "Be at peace." She intoned and a soft glow flowed from her hand into the Secretary.

Lya then turned her attention to Jack and in a whisper spoke to him. "They are emotional right now. The planet will be cleansed of this. It will be put to right…" Jack nodded his head to her then notice Harry walk away from the his girls back to the window. Lya turned also to see what Jack was watching.

Harry stood there looking out the window, his hands clasped behind his back. Lya, Jack, Hammond, and Albright watched him. The Secretary had managed to stand back up with the help of Hammond and Jack after Lya touched her. They all waited to see what Harry was going to do.

It was in almost a whisper when Harry spoke. "Olympus, have all ships move to orbit of Navo Videeum four. Activate the stardrive and take the city to a high orbit."

Jack and the others watched as another person appeared next to Harry. He was an older blonde guy in Alteran robes. "Command acknowledged. All ships have acknowledge the order. Three minutes to launch."

Harry then turned to look at the group. Lya was still standing with them but to the side with her head bowed. To the left of Hammond, four more flashes of transporter light appeared. From them stood, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Jacob.

Harry then spoke again in the same almost whisper. "You are about to see something that only one man on Earth, Ernest Littlefield, has ever seen." He then turned back around to look out the window.

Olympus spoke next in a normal tone of voice. "All personnel, two minutes to launch."

Daniel who was closest to Hammond softly asked him what happened and what was going on. "Not now Doctor Jackson." Hammond replied in a whisper. Sam and Teal'c were staring out the windows around them at the devastation with looks of horror. Jacob had already seen it from one of the windows on level nineteen when he had gone there to help the Tok'ra.

Albright leaned in toward the General and whispered. "Any idea what is happening?"

"No Madam Secretary though I do think we are about to find out."

"Thirty seconds." Came the voice of Olympus and everyone could hear what sounded like power building up in the city. "Stabilizers activated. Inertial dampeners online."

"Olympus, release all Nanite Swarms. Atmosphere and ground radiation protocols." Harry spoke from where he was standing, still looking out the windows. The group from Earth watched as a several massive silvery clouds emerged from the sides of the city piers and passed through the shield surrounding the city.

Seconds later the city gave a small shake then started rising up. The group from the SGC all watched in fascination as the city climbed higher, then through the clouds, up and up, until the darkness of space surrounded them, the planet and the great scar of the blast below them.

Harry then turned to look at them. When he spoke it wasn't to them though. "Olympus, set course for Earth, maximum hyperspace velocity."

"Course set and acknowledged." replied the blonde man.

"Harry?" Jack questioned.

"The descendents of the Alterans, the magical communities of Earth are going to learn today, you don't fuck with Harry Potter."

Fin

A/N - Expect the new installment of Harry Potter - Alteran Part 2 soon.


	25. Harry Potter - Alteran - Announcement

Harry Potter – Alteran, Part 2  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

This chapter is to announce the start of part two. Look for it on my profile.


End file.
